Total Drama Fazbear Cruise
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: Join 21 competitors -new and old- as they travel the vast ocean, competing in outrageous challenges all for the chance at walking away with the One Million Dollar grand prize! (Now updated with Winner!) (Contains Toy ChicaxOC, FoxyxChica, FreddyxOC, and MarionettexBallora) (Favorite and/or follow so you don't miss a thing!)
1. Preview

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, coming soon our 21 competitors bump heads and try not to kill each other as they battle it out for a chance to win one million dollars!" Marionette exclaimed "Find out who will walk away a million dollars richer when Total Drama Fazbear Cruise debuts on May 15, 2017!" He finished.

* * *

Coming soon...

Drama goes for it's final ride...

The end begins...May 15, 2017.


	2. The Drama Cruise

"Season three of Total Drama is finally upon us!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked down the dock "The ocean is about to be filled to the absolute brim with romance, backstabbing, egotistical, manic filled weirdos who are willing to put it all on the line to win one million dollars!" He continued "What'll happen this season?! Find out right now as we set sail for adventure on this exciting season of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Welcome back!" Marionette exclaimed as a rusty old bus pulled up to the dock "Now it's time to introduce you to our favorite cast of misfits!" He exclaimed "Randy, Katy, Roxy, Springtrap, and Autumn!" He introduced as the five competitors climbed off of the bus.

"So which one of these ships is the one we're going to be taking?" Randy asked as he looked around at all of the docked ships.

"You will be finding that one out shortly" Marionette replied "Next up we have Foxy, Chica, Cheek, Goldie, and one half of the former Total Drama Afternath hosts, Bonnie!" He exclaimed as the group climbed off of the bus.

Cheek looked around the dock, as if she was looking for something...or someone.

"Trust me, he'll be here" Chica said causing the worried Cheek to look at her.

"I hope so" Cheek replied.

Goldie stood there with the same scowl planted on his face that he usually had.

"Next up, Season one winner, Max, Krystal, Freddy, and my former assistant, Fritz!" Marionette exclaimed as the four competitors climbed off the bus.

"Man I love that! My FORMER assistant!" Fritz exclaimed as he hopped off the bus, Marionette gave him an unamused look.

"Ohhh, I've never been on a ship before!" Max exclaimed as he observed the large ships ahead of him.

"They are quite nice" Krystal said as she joined him in observing them.

"Next up, returning to competition all the way back from season one, Axel, Buddy, Mike, and Polly!" Marionette exclaimed as the four returning competitors climbed off of the bus.

"The Axeman is about to get this party started!" Axel exclaimed as he jumped off the bus.

"Uh...no. No, you're not" Marionette said "Now be quiet and go stand over there before I regret my decision of letting you come back" he continued, Axel gave him a disappointed nod before going to stand by the others "And finally, rounding off our group, a set of new faces brought in to shake things up a bit! Introducing, Teddy, the Total Drama Superfan who has fan websites for all twenty four original competitors, Baby, and the wolf with the looks of a super model and the son of a doctor and a government agent...Adrian!" He exclaimed.

Teddy climbed off the bus first, he looked at Marionette before clearing his throat.

"What?" Marionette said curiously.

"You didn't introduce everybody" Teddy replied, Marionette was confused.

"I'm pretty sure I did" He said, Teddy shook his head before glancing down at Bon-Bon.

"You aren't serious" Marionette said, Teddy gave Marionette a pretty serious glance " *Takes deep breath* Fine...and Bon-Bon" he continued in a very annoyed tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's what I thought, Slenderman" Bon-Bon said as he looked at the annoyed Marionette.

"Bawn-Bawn! You know name calling isn't polite" Teddy said.

"He deserved it" Bon-Bon waved it off.

Baby jumped off the bus next with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow! Wow! WOW! I'm actually here! As an OFFICIAL CAST MEMBER!" Baby exclaimed excitedly "This is my dream come true!" She continued "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she screamed before she started obsessively laughing.

After, she somehow managed to get over to Mike in less than two steps. Once she got to him, she stared at him.

"Mike! I had a dream like this once!" She started "Except you weren't wearing a shirt" she continued with a menacing grin, Mike took a good three steps back from her.

Adrian slowly climbed off the bus next with a smile on his face.

"Ahh, it's nice to breath that fresh air in again" He said as he looked around.

"Adrian! How's it going my man?!" Marionette said curiously.

"Fantastic, Marionette" Adrian replied, the others just stood around staring at him with unamused looks, he noticed "Come on, I think we all got off on the wrong foot with the whole bus incident. Why don't we start over" he continued with a smile.

No one said anything, but with the looks Randy and Roxy were giving him, they knew for a fact that he couldn't be trusted.

Baby was still moving excitedly around the competitors, still trying to take in that she was actually there. Goldie got annoyed of it real fast.

"Seriously, who's idea was it to sign the clown on for a season?" Goldie asked as he looked around, Baby stopped bouncing around and looked at him.

"You know what's funny?! I asked myself the same question when I saw you step onto the dock back at the beginning of season one!" Baby exclaimed happily, Goldie went wide eyed.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" Everyone oh'd before breaking out into laughter.

"You got burrrrrrnnnnneeeedddd, bro!" Axel exclaimed through laughter.

"Ya know, I don't think I'm going to mind the new girl" Freddy said as he continued to laugh, Goldie glared at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he crossed his arms.

The laughing went on for almost another minute before it finally started to die down. Goldie was furious.

"So, where's tis ship we're supposed ta be travelin' in?" Foxy asked when he finally calmed down, Marionette smiled.

"Right over there" He replied as he pointed at very large cruise ship, with gold railings and designs on it.

"Holy crap, bro" Axel said in awe.

"We're actually traveling on a nice ship?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I mean... It's not a vacation ship but-" Marionette was replying before being cut off.

"-Not a vacation ship?!" Mike exclaimed "That thing is a high end cruise ship!" He continued.

"What?" Marionette said curiously as he looked around at the ships "No, it's not" he continued "What ship are you guys looking at?" He asked.

"That big one right in front of us" Krystal replied, this caused Marionette to break out into laughter.

"What?! Do you really think we have the money to buy one of those to travel around in?!" He asked through laughter "The ship we're taking is right over there" he continued as he pointed further down the dock.

The ship he was pointing at was a significantly smaller, old and rusted cruise ship.

Everyone stood there in surprise and disappointment...

"That's what you expect us to travel in?!" Randy asked "That thing looks like it's three hundred years old!" He continued.

"It's not that bad" Marionette replied as his laughing calmed "And besides, with the budget cuts we've had to make, we couldn't afford anything else" he continued as he shrugged "So, either you like it... or you like it, because you don't really have any other options" he finished.

"Ok, so what are we waiting around for?" Goldie asked "The faster we get onto that piece of crap, the faster we can get this season over" he continued.

"If you don't want to be here this season, then stay here. At least we won't have to deal with you for two months" Krystal said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Goldie said curiously.

"I think we all would" Krystal replied, the two gave each other glares before Marionette spoke up.

"We're waiting for one last person to arrive" Marionette replied as he looked off in the distance, everyone gave him a confused look.

"What?Who?" Roxy said curiously, Marionette grinned at her.

"My fiancée" Marionette replied, everyone looked around at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"You have a fiancée?! Ha! Yeah right" Randy said through laughter, Marionette gave him an unamused look.

"This coming from someone who can't even get a girlfriend" He replied causing Randy to stop laughing.

"You just got burned too, bro!" Axel exclaimed, Randy glared at him.

"For your information, string bean...I could easily get a girlfriend" He started as he looked back at Marionette "I just don't want one right now" he continued.

"Sure thing, kiddo" Marionette replied as he ruffled the fur on top of Randy's head, only further annoying him.

Randy lifted his fist and started heading towards Marionette, when Katy grabbed him.

"Don't be so hateful, Randy. It was just a joke" Adrian said as he walked up to the angry raccoon, again, this only angered him more

"And here she comes!" Marionette exclaimed as a limo started pulling up towards the dock.

"Is she blind?" Roxy asked causing Marionette to glance back at her.

"No, why?" He said curiously.

"Just seems like she would be" Roxy replied, Marionette glared at her.

"None of you are going to be laughing in a minute" He said as he looked back towards the limo as it stopped at the front of the dock.

The driver climbed out, walked around to the back passenger side door and opened it. Everyone stood around watching and waiting for someone to step out.

After a few seconds of buildup, someone finally did, and the competitors were left speechless.

A tall pale skinned female, with her long, dark blue hair pulled up into a bun with pink lipstick and the slightest amount of blush on her cheeks, wearing a dark blue top that really made her... assets stand out, and a purple skirt stepped out of the limo.

Everyone stood there wide eyed, with their mouths gaped open.

The females glanced down at what they had... and felt very disappointed compared to what Marionette's fiancée had.

"Hello, sweetheart" Marionette said as he walked up to the women and kissed her "Everyone, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Ballora" he introduced, everyone continued to stand there in shock, Ballora giggled.

"I get that a lot" She said in a friendly tone.

"Wow... she's pretty" Max said.

"She sure is'a looker, I'll tell ye tat" Foxy said causing Chica to angrily glare at him, Chica cleared her throat, getting the fox's attention.

Foxy looked over at his girlfriend and saw the look she was giving him...

"O-of course s-she has nothin' on ye though, love" Foxy said nervously, the glare never left Chica's face.

"Who's laughing now?" Marionette said curiously before sticking his tongue out, everyone stayed silent "Now that my beautiful fiancée is here-" he continued before stopping as he ran one of his fingers up Ballora's chin causing her to giggle "-We may now go board our home for the next two months!" He finished before taking Ballora's hand and walking towards the ship.

The others grabbed their things and started following. Cheek lagged behind as she looked back in the distance in a mixture of both sadness and disappointment.

(On The Ship)

"Welcome aboard, crew!" Marionette exclaimed as they all climbed onto the ship "First, lets start with a tour, shall we?" He continued with a grin as they walked across the front deck of the ship "This is the front deck, obviously. Not much too exciting out here, except we do have some chairs if you'd like to spend your non-competing free time out here" he explained as he pointed towards a bunch of old looking chairs that were scattered around.

"Those chairs look just as old as this ship does" Autumn said "For all we know, they were on the ship the first time it set sail" she continued, Marionette shrugged.

"And your point?" He said curiously.

"My point is-" Autumn was saying before being interrupted.

"-Don't care. Moving on" Marionette said as he led the group into the first room, Autumn growled in annoyance "This room right here, is the dining hall. Where once again, Nightmare will kindly be providing all of you with three meals a day!" He explained.

"You couldn't at least hire a chef that actually knows how to cook?" Roxy asked earning a glare from the large black furred bear.

"I know how to cook!" Nightmare yelled "If you don't like my cooking, you can starve! Less mouths I'll have to feed!" He continued.

"Do you yell everything you say?" Bon-Bon asked, Teddy quickly and with wide eyes, shook his head at his little friend.

Nightmare walked up to Teddy and leaned down so he was face to face with him...

"Unless you want me to fry the puppet and feed him to you for lunch, I suggest you...SHUT IT UP!" Nightmare yelled causing Teddy to fall to the floor and quickly and repeatedly nod in understanding.

"Note to self: don't get on Nightmare's bad side" Baby said into her tape recorder, Nightmare glared at her before walking over to her, grabbing the tape recorder from her hand, and crushing it in his paw "Hey! All my notes about everyone were on that!" She continued as she looked down at the broken pile of tape recorder on the floor.

"No electronics on the boat!" Nightmare yelled causing Baby to go wide eyed.

"Yes, sir!" Baby exclaimed back as she saluted him, Nightmare glanced around at everyone before finally noticing Adrian.

"And you-" He started before stopping as he approached him "Do you have anything to say, pretty boy?" He asked, Adrian, with a smile on his face, nodded in response.

"I do actually" He replied.

"If you're smart, you'll shut your mouth while you're ahead" Freddy, who was standing next to him, whispered.

"No, no. I have something to say" Adrian said before looking back at Nightmare "I've never tasted your cooking before- well, besides that lunch you made back at the studio-and I thought it was alright" he continued "But, if you want me to, I have some recipes I can give you if you'd like to try them out" he said "There's no harm in learning how to advance your already expanded horizon" he finished, Nightmare just stood there staring at him.

"What kind of recipes?" He finally asked.

"Just a few things my nana taught me how to cook" Adrian replied "Because from the looks of it, you don't get enough credit for all the work you do" he continued.

"Thank you! Someone finally noticed!" Nightmare exclaimed as he looked around at everyone "These little ungrateful, punks have done nothin' but disrespect me and my cooking since we started this show!" He continued "And if it wasn't for me being under contract, I would have left along time ago!" He finished.

"I see, I see. Well, sir, you have my respect" Adrian said, still with that smile of his on his face.

"Why don't all of y'all act like him?!" Nightmare asked "He's my favorite already!" He continued.

"Because we aren't fake, suck up weasels looking to kiss up to try and get an advantage" Randy said causing Adrian to frown.

"Your assumptions are hurtful, Randy" Adrian said "I'm not looking to suck up, I'm just being honest" he continued.

"As much fun as I'm having standing here listening to this, we have to continue the tour now" Marionette started "So, follow me and I'll show you where the rooms are" he continued before heading out of the dining hall, with Ballora at his side.

Everyone started following behind...

"I don't trust him" Polly whispered to Freddy as she glanced over at Adrian.

"Neither do I" Freddy replied, they glanced at each other again as they continued to follow the crowed.

"Alright, next up, the rooms" Marionette said as he led the competitors into another side of the ship "There are a total of twenty rooms on this ship, ten on each side of the hallway" he continued as they walked down the long hallway filled with doors.

"Wait, wait. Hold on. You said there are only twenty rooms...but there are twenty one of us" Springtrap said as he motioned around, Marionette smiled.

"That's because one of you isn't going to be needing a room because you won't be staying the night" He replied, everyone looked around at each other.

"How are we picking rooms?" Bonnie asked.

"That will be explained after the tour" Marionette replied.

"Wait, aren't you at least going to let us see the rooms?" Krystal asked.

"No. Now the door at the very end of the hall is where the restrooms and the confessional are" he continued as he pointed to the darkened room at the end of the hall "There are currently no lights in there, but we are working on getting that fixed" he said.

"That's great" Fritz muttered.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Yippie, another bathroom confessional" Roxy said in an unamused tone.

(Switch to -Autumn)

"If these sickos think they're going to be running a camera when I'm in here to shower or something, they've got another thing coming" Autumn started as she crossed her arms "I'll smash that camera if I have to" she continued.

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"Sitting on the toilet with a flashlight talking into a camera is probably one of the weirdest things I have ever done. And that's saying something, because I've been on this show for three seasons now" Springtrap said.

(Confessional End)

"And finally..." Marionette started before stopping as he led the group out of the hallway and to a tall staircase towards the back of the ship "The room at the bottom of the steps is off limits to competitors, do not go down there" he continued, putting emphasis on 'Do not' "And the room at the top of the steps is where my lovely fiancée and myself will be staying, again, do not go up there, it is off limits to competitors" he finished, again putting emphasis on 'Do not'.

"What's down there that you don't want us to see?" Goldie asked as he looked down the stairs leading to dark bottom of the ship.

"It's nothing exciting, but it's still off limits" Marionette replied "And with that, that concludes the end of our tour" he continued "Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, why isn't there-" Autumn was saying before being cut off.

"-No? Alright, good" Marionette said as he and Ballora started walking back to the front deck of the ship, Autumn growled again because of being interrupted.

"Ok, now will you explain to us about the rooms?" Katy asked "You're being too secretive about them" she continued.

"Fine, fine" Marionette started "But first, everyone put your things down and get off the ship" he continued.

"Wait, what?" Cheek said curiously "Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so. Now do it" Marionette replied, everyone looked around at each other.

"No" Randy said "How do we know you aren't trying to steal our stuff or something?" He said curiously.

"You don't" Marionette replied "But I have no interest in any of the crap any of you brought" he continued "Trust me, if you take your stuff with you, you'll be wishing you would have left it" he finished before crossing his arms, everyone looked around at each other again before they started setting their stuff down.

"That's what I thought" Marionette said "Now, everyone off the boat" he continued as he motioned towards the ramp that led to the dock.

Everyone started walking down the ramp when Max tripped from the top and rolled through everyone like he was a bowling ball and they were the pins. Everyone lay at the bottom of the ramp in a large pile, moaning in pain.

"That's works too" Marionette said. As he looked over the side, the ship started to pull away from the dock.

"W-what are you doing?!" Roxy yelled as she climbed to her feet.

"This is today's challenge! You have to find a way to get back to the ship before you get left behind!" Marionette started "First dibs on the bedrooms goes to whomever gets back here first!" He continued "Good luck!" He finished as he waved to the competitors.

(Confessional -Randy)

"So he throws us off the ship and leaves us to swim back to it?!" Randy exclaimed "I'm going to smash him into the ground!" He continued in an angry and annoyed tone.

(Confessional End)

Adrian jumped to his feet and stuck his paws out towards Bonnie and Katy...

"A couple of lovely ladies like yourselves shouldn't be on the ground" He said Bonnie and Katy grabbed his paws as he pulled them to their feet "You have very lovely eyes" he said as he smiled at Bonnie, she blushed.

"T-thanks" Bonnie replied, trying to hide her blush.

Randy was standing there, fists clenched, wanting to knock Adrian's butt kissing head off.

"How are we supposed to get back to the ship?" Chica asked, Foxy looked around.

"Swimmin', me lady" He replied before diving into the water and quickly starting his swim back to the ship "Come on in, ta waters great!" He called back to Chica as he continued to swim, Chica looked around at the others who were all standing there not knowing what to do.

"That crazy fox" Chica said before diving into the water herself and swimming after him.

"So...he wants us all to swim back to the ship?" Polly asked, Freddy looked at her and shrugged.

"I have no clue" He replied.

"Good thing I actually like swimming" Krystal said before diving into the water and starting her swim.

Roxy, annoyed that she already wasn't in the lead, said screw it and jumped into the water after Krystal.

"Well, I guess we have our answer" Mike said.

"Come on, Mike! I'll get you there!" Baby said as she grabbed Mike and jumped into the water with him.

"H-hey!" Mike exclaimed as Baby positioned him onto her back and started swimming towards the boat.

"We'll make it! Don't worry!" Baby called, trying to calm Mike down.

After that, everyone started jumping in and swimming until only Cheek, Autumn, Bonnie, and Adrian were left on the dock.

Cheek was still looking in the distance hoping that he would show up so she could see him one last time before she left, but as time passed, she started losing hope.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"He loves me. He's going to be here. I just need to stop worrying myself" Cheek said sadly, looking down almost unsure of what she had just said.

(Confessional End)

Adrian looked at Autumn, who looked terrified of jumping into the water. He looked around until he saw a small paddle boat nearby. He walked over to it and somehow managed to sweet talk the owner into letting him take it.

He hoisted the boat over his head and carried it to the end of the dock before setting it into the water.

"Need a lift?" He asked Autumn as he pointed at the boat, Autumn didn't look like she really wanted to take him up on his offer, and he could tell "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get a drop of water on that beautiful fur of yours" he continued, Autumn blushed at his compliment.

"F-fine" She said before making her way to the boat and climbing in.

"You can ride with us too" Adrian said before winking at Bonnie, she blushed and giggled.

"Ok" she said before making her way to the boat, Adrian was about to climb in with them, when he noticed Cheek.

"Cheek, would you like a ride?" Adrian asked, Cheek was distracted until he started talking, she looked back at him.

"What?" She said curiously.

"Would you like a ride?" Adrian repeated "I found a boat to get us back to the ship, that way you don't have to worry about getting those pretty feathers of yours wet" he continued.

"I-I..." Cheek stuttered as she looked back up the dock, she hadn't even really been paying attention to what Adrian had said.

"Look, I know it's hard to accept, but whoever you're waiting for isn't coming" Adrian said, finally getting Cheek's attention again "If they really cared about you, they would have been here waiting when the bus showed up, but they weren't...so they obviously have something more important going on" he continued "Even though, if you were my girlfriend, I would have been here waiting to say goodbye hours before the bus showed up, that way I knew for a fact I would have been able to see that beautiful smile you have one last time before you left" he finished with his flirtatious smile, Cheek blushed.

"I-I guess" She replied before she started walking towards the boat, but not before glancing back the other way one last time, a mixture of disappointment and sadness filling her.

Cheek and Adrian climbed into the boat. Adrian turned around to grab one of the paddles when Cheek put one of her feet on his butt and kicked him out of the boat and into the water.

Cheek glared over the side as Adrian popped up...

"Brent loves me!" She exclaimed as she grabbed one of the paddles and handed it to Autumn "I don't care how many compliments you give me, I'm not gullible enough to fall for the act you're trying to put on" she continued "See you back at the ship" She finished before her and Autumn started rowing the boat towards the ship.

Adrian floated in the water with a grin on his face...

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" Adrian said as he watched the boat head towards the ship.

(On The Ship)

Marionette and Ballora were standing on the deck of the ship by the ladder, waiting for the competitors to start showing up.

They looked over the side and saw a whole slew of competitors swimming towards the ship.

"There they are...finally" Marionette said.

"You can't be too upset that it's taking so long. You are making them swim back out here" Ballora said.

"Yes, but at least I didn't make them swim out here with their stuff" Marionette replied.

After, they stood there in silence until a soaken wet Foxy threw his paw onto the deck, climbed up, and dropped to his knees.

"Welcome back, Foxy!" Marionette exclaimed.

"When do I get ta pick me room?" Foxy asked as he looked up at him.

"Just as soon as everyone else gets back" Marionette replied, as he said that, Chica climbed up onto the deck "Of course you weren't too far behind" he continued.

"Ye ok, lass?" Foxy asked as he stood up and extended his soaked paw towards his girlfriend, she nodded as she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Who's next?" Marionette said curiously as he looked over the side again, as he did, he saw Krystal climbing the ladder with Roxy close behind her.

Krystal quickly climbed the ladder and climbed onto the deck. Roxy appeared on the deck almost immediately after.

"You got lucky" Roxy said in an annoyed tone as she looked at Krystal.

"No, I got here first because I'm actually a good swimmer" Krystal replied only further annoying Roxy.

"It's gonna take more than a little water to slow the Axeman down!" Axel exclaimed as he appeared on the deck.

"Stop calling yourself that" Marionette said.

"Can't. It's my nickname, bro!" Axel exclaimed, Marionette shook his head before quickly shoving Axel, he stumbled backwards and flipped over the side of the boat, and fell back into the water.

"Not cool, bro!" Axel yelled when he popped up from underneath the water.

"Neither are you, bro!" Marionette called back in a mocking tone.

Axel was swimming back to the ladder when Randy cut him off and started climbing...

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, Randy stopped and looked down at him.

"Don't push my buttons, *bleep*boy" Randy said, Axel went wide as Randy continued to climb.

As soon as Randy neared the top, Axel was getting ready to start climbing again when Freddy and Polly swam up and cut him off...

"Nothing personal" Freddy said as he let Polly climb first, before climbing up behind her.

After they were up, he was getting ready to start climbing again when Baby swam up with Mike still on her back and started climbing the ladder.

"Sorry, Axel!" Baby exclaimed as she climbed.

As he was getting ready to climb again, Goldie swam up, grabbed him, and pulled him off the ladder back into the water.

"Bro?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Be quicker next time, loser" Goldie said as he climbed the ladder.

Axel glared at him before he started swimming back to the ladder, he was getting ready to start climbing again when Springtrap swam up and cut him off.

"I'd get up there if I was you, man" Springtrap said as he started climbing.

"That's what I'm trying to do, bro!" Axel replied. At this point, he was getting very annoyed.

He was once again about to start climbing the ladder again, when Teddy and Bon-Bon swam up and cut him off.

"This water is NOT going to be too kind to me!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, the little guy was soaked.

"I'm sorry, Bawn-Bawn. We'll get you dried off as soon as we get up there!" Teddy said.

"Uh...hello?!" Axel exclaimed, Bon-Bon looked back at him.

"You know you can't win from down there, right?" He asked, Axel growled under his breath.

Marionette had been standing on the deck watching with a smile on his face the whole time. He had done his best to hold back the building laughter, because he didn't want Ballora to scold him in front of his competitors for being a bit of a jerk.

"This is great" Marionette said to himself.

Axel was once again getting ready to start climbing the ladder, when the paddle boat Cheek, Bonnie, Autumn, and now the soaking wet Max were in, flew up at a high speed and hit Axel without them even noticing.

The small group that had formed in the boat, quickly started climbing the ladder, Autumn, Cheek, Bonnie, and finally, Max.

The dazed Axel floated in the water for several seconds, as he tried to regain himself.

After he finally remembered that he was in the middle of a challenge, he pushed the boat out of the way so he could climb the ladder.

But before he could actually get back over to it, Fritz swam past him and started climbing.

Axel didn't even say anything this time, he just let Fritz climb before he once again swam back over to it. He was getting ready to climb it, when a dolphin with Adrian on his back, swam up and hit him so hard he flew off the ladder.

"Thanks, Flipper" Adrian said before winking at the dolphin.

The dolphin let out a happy call before disappearing under the water.

Adrian climbed the ladder and made it back onto the deck...

"How did you do that?!" Fritz asked.

"Oh, he offered to give me a ride" Adrian replied before smiling at Cheek.

Axel had popped back up from underneath the water, but hadn't realized he was so close to the ladder. So when he popped up, he smacked his head on the bottom rung.

As Axel floated there, Katy and Buddy swam up.

"You might want to get up there, dude" Buddy said before he started climbing, with Katy climbing after him once they made it back up to the dock, Marionette looked back down to Axel.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you!" He called down, Axel dizzily looked up before he finally started climbing the ladder.

Once he made it to the top, he climbed onto the deck and collapsed onto the ground.

"Finally! What a eventful challenge that was, eh?" Marionette said curiously to the annoyance of the competitors.

"You are so lucky that I'm too tired to beat you into the ground" Randy said.

"No, he's so lucky that I'm too tired to push him into the water and hold his stupid makeup covered head underneath it!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa. Chill, kitty" Marionette said.

"Now let us go pick our rooms" Roxy said, Marionette shook his head.

"Not yet" he replied.

"Why not?!" Springtrap asked.

"Because I still have to divide you into teams" Marionette replied.

"Can't we do that later?" Chica asked.

"Nope!" Marionette replied "So, this season we will be branching away from the normal two teams. This time we will be multiplying that two...by two...and creating four teams!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"Why four?" Polly asked.

"Because I said so, that's why" Marionette replied "Anyways, the teams will be divided up based on the order you all showed back up to the ship" he continued "So team one will consist of Foxy, Chica, Krystal, Roxy, and Randy" he finished, Foxy and Chica smiled at each other.

"Finally!" Chica exclaimed.

"Tis be ta first season where we actually get ta be on ta same team" Foxy said happily.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute, bro!" Axel exclaimed "I was back here before Randy!" He continued.

"I don't recall that" Marionette started "From what I remember, you made it back AFTER everyone else" he continued.

"That's bull, bro!" Axel exclaimed, Marionette ignored him.

"Team two will consist of Freddy, Polly, Baby, Mike, and Goldie" Marionette started "Team three will be Springtrap, Teddy, Cheek, Bonnie, and Autumn" he continued "And team four will be Max, Fritz, Adrian, Buddy, Katy, and Axel" he finished.

"Why do they get a six person team when the rest of us only have five?!" Goldie asked.

"Because they will be down to five shortly. Unfortunately for them, they will be participating in our first elimination ceremony, tonight!" Marionette replied, Team four looked around at each other "Oh, one more thing. You guys get to name your own teams this season!" He continued "So, get to coming up with a team name. You have three minutes" he finished before walking over to Ballora.

"Oh, Foxy, what a coincidence we're on the same team, AGAIN" Roxy said, Foxy just shook his head.

"Don' start, we need ta come up wit a' name" He said.

"What about Roxy and the others?" Roxy said curiously, no one was amused with her suggestion.

"I'd rather just keep the name 'Team One' " Randy said.

"Same" Krystal said, Roxy crossed her arms.

"Do you have any better ideas?" She asked, Randy stood there and thought about it before replying.

"Actually, I do" He replied.

Team two wasn't having an easy time coming up with a name either...

"I vote for my suggestion" Goldie said.

"We are not calling our team 'Team Goldie' " Freddy said.

"What about team MikeEmScream" Mike suggested with a huge grin.

"I'm sure with what you're working with, you can only dream about that" Goldie replied causing Mike to frown.

"I like it!" Baby exclaimed.

"Of course you do" Goldie said.

Team three had come up with a name pretty fast...

"I don't care what our team is called" Autumn said.

"I'm all for the Bon-Bon Brigade" Bon-Bon said.

"As long as its not that" Autumn spoke up causing Bon-Bon to pout.

"What about The Strikers?" Springtrap said curiously, the others looked at him "Like, we're always ready to strike and claim victory" he continued.

"I like it" Cheek said.

"Me too" Bonnie said.

"That's a good name! Don't you think Bawn-Bawn?!" Teddy asked, Bon-Bon shrugged.

"Sure" He replied.

Team four was having a little trouble coming up with a name themselves.

"With who's on our team, we're like, Team Outcasts or Leftovers" Fritz said as he crossed his arms.

"No, no, my friend. We are much more than leftovers" Adrian said "We might have collectively lost today's challenge, but that doesn't make us any less valuable than the others" he continued "I say we come up with a name that shows them just how good of a team we are" he finished.

"What about...The Bromigos?" Axel said curiously.

"That's a cool name!" Max exclaimed.

"I know, bro, right?!" Axel exclaimed as he and Max high-five.

"That's not what I had in mind" Adrian said "I was thinking something more along the lines of...The Fighting Stars" he continued, everyone stood there in silence before Axel finally spoke.

"Laaaammmeee" He said, annoying Adrian.

"Neither one of you has said anything" He said as he looked at Buddy and Katy "Any suggestions?" He asked.

"I'm not really creative when it comes to this kind of stuff" Buddy replied.

"You?" Adrian said curiously as he looked at Katy.

"You said something that shows just how unique and important we are..." Katy started, Adrian nodded "What about 'The Standouts'?" She said curiously, Adrian nodded.

"Ok, ok, I like it" He said.

"That's a cool name too!" Max exclaimed.

"Works for me" Fritz said as he shrugged.

"Same" Buddy said.

"It's cool... I still prefer The Bromigos though" Axel said.

"Then it's settled, our team name is going to be 'The Standouts' " Adrian said, the rest of the team nodded.

"Annnddd time!" Marionette exclaimed as he looked at his watch "Team one, what have you decided to call your team?" He asked, the members of team one looked at each other before Randy spoke.

"The Tyrants" Randy replied, Marionette nodded.

"Alright, I like that" He said "What about you, team two?" He said curiously.

"We are going to be called-" Freddy was saying before being interrupted.

"-Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" Baby exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her, Marionette started clapping.

"That is the sickest team name...EVER!" He exclaimed, Freddy shook his head.

"N-no, that's not the name we decided" He said.

"I am flattered!" Marionette exclaimed.

"No, we want to change it" Freddy said, Marionette shook his head.

"Sorry, no name changes allowed" He replied.

"No way I'm staying on a team with a stupid name like that" Goldie said "If you won't let us change the name, I want to transfer to another team" he continued, Marionette shook his head again.

"Nope, sorry. No transfers allowed. All teams are final!" He replied, Goldie growled "Team three, I know your name isn't going to be as epic as Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot's team name, but tell us what you came up with" he continued as he looked at team three.

"We have decided to call our team 'The Strikers' " Springtrap said, Marionette nodded.

"Like I said, not as good as Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, but with a name like that, it would be impossible to outdo anyways" He said "And last but not least, team four, what have you decided to call your team?" He asked as he looked over at team four.

"We have decided to go with the name 'The Standouts' " Katy replied, Marionette nodded.

"Again, not as good as Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot... But, it'll do" He said "And with that, we have now determined the names of our four teams!" He exclaimed "The Tyrants, The Strikers, The Standouts, and my personal favorite, Team Marionette is Really Really Really REALLY EXTREMELY Hot" he finished.

"There is no fourth really or extremely in that one" Goldie said, Marionette waved him off.

"Details, details" He said.

"So can we pick our rooms yet?" Roxy asked impatiently.

"Almost, I just have one more thing to explain before then" Marionette replied causing the others to groan.

"And what is that?" Randy asked as he crossed his arms.

"There are twenty rooms-" Marionette started before being interrupted.

"Yes, you told us that already" Randy said, earning a glare from Marionette.

"What did I tell you all last season about interrupting me?!" He asked "It's like, I'm trying to explain things that you guys want to know, but I can't because you keep interrupting me!" He continued.

"Sweetie, calm down" Ballora said as she walked up to Marionette and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, Marionette looked at her before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm calm, I'm calm" He said, Ballora gave him a smile and a single nod before backing up to where she was before "As I was saying. There are twenty rooms, but they aren't all the same" he continued.

"What do you mean?" Polly asked.

"Well, five of them just have a bed, nothing else. Five of them have a bed and a dresser. Five of them have a bed, a dresser, and a closet. And saving the best for last, five of them not only have a bed, a dresser, and a closet, but they also have your own personal bathroom! Complete with sink, toilet, and shower!" Marionette replied causing all of the competitors to go wide eyed.

"I need one of those rooms" Roxy said.

"Don't you all" Marionette said with a grin "Now, here's how you're going to pick rooms. Not all of the five of each room are right next to each other. And the doors to each room are closed and can not be opened to see which room you are getting. So Tyrants, just because you are the five that finished first, doesn't guarantee the room that each of you pick will be one with the bathroom" he explained.

"That's a bunch of bull!" Roxy exclaimed "We should be guaranteed those rooms" she continued.

"Well, you aren't. But having first pick on the rooms is better than nothing. And hey, maybe you'll luck out and get the room you desire" Marionette replied with a smile, none of the competitors were amused "Also, just to make you none of you cheat, my new assistant is going to be monitoring you as you pick your rooms" he continued.

"New assistant?" Fritz said curiously, Marionette grinned.

"Oh, new assistant?!" Marionette called, seconds later, a female raccoon walked onto the deck. She looked almost identical to Randy, except her fur was a little lighter than his and she was shorter as well.

Randy stood there with wide eyes as his arms dropped to his sides.

"Everyone meet-" Marionette was saying before being interrupted.

"Rebecca?" Randy said in shock, everyone was confused.

"Hello, Randy" Rebecca said in an innocent tone, nothing else was said before a scowl formed on Randy's face and he recrossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Randy, look. I know you're probably mad at me but-" Rebecca was saying before being interrupted.

"-Mad? Ha! I'm not mad at you, I'm done with you" Randy said.

"Randy, please hear me out" Rebecca said, Randy shook his head.

"Naw. You're not worth my time" He said as he looked away, a frown formed on Rebecca's face.

"So...there's some sour history between the two of you?" Marionette asked with a grin "Excellent" he continued as he tapped his fingers together.

"If she's staying, I'm not" Randy said surprising everyone.

"What?" Katy said curiously as she stepped forward.

"If she's staying on this boat, then I'm getting off of it" Randy repeated.

"You can't quit, we need you" Chica said, Randy shook his head.

"No, you don't" He replied.

"I'm not leaving, Randy. I just want to-" Rebecca was saying before being cut off by Randy's paw.

"That's all I need to hear" He said as he walked past the group and grabbed his bag "I won't be staying" he continued.

"Why don't you hear the lady out? She might have something important to say" Adrian said with a sympathetic smile, Randy glared at him.

"Shut up before I knock your second personality out of you, Two-Face" He replied, Adrian put his paws up.

"So that's it? You're just going to quit?" Katy asked, Randy looked at her and nodded.

"Yep" He replied.

"Randy, don't quit!" Max exclaimed as he ran over to him.

"Yeah. If you quit, who's going to make jokes about Marionette all season?" Krystal asked, Randy shrugged.

"Roxy's good at insulting people, she can" He replied "Now turn this hunk of junk around and take me back to the dock" he continued towards Marionette.

"Well, this is new" Marionette said.

"Can he just quit like that?" Autumn asked, Marionette glanced at Ballora who was just as confused as everyone else.

"Well, technically he's under contract" Marionette said, causing Randy to glare at him "But...since he won a previous season, he has more leeway than others do" he continued "So...yeah. He can quit" he finished.

"Good" Randy said as he went and stood by the exit of the boat.

"So can we pick our rooms yet?" Roxy asked, Marionette face palmed.

"Rebecca, take what's left of The Tyrants to pick their rooms" He said, Rebecca nodded before starting off towards the rooms, she gave Randy a sad glance as she did, he just looked away.

The Tyrants followed behind, each of them looking at Randy as they past.

"What did ye do to ta lad ta make him tat mad?" Foxy asked Rebecca as they walked to the rooms, Rebecca just shook her head.

Once they got to the hall, Roxy immediately pushed her way past the others and started walking down it, glancing at the doors as she did.

Foxy, Chica, and Krystal all looked at each other before following Roxy's lead..

"Tis luck be on me side" Foxy said as he finally picked the room he wanted.

"Maybe we'll both get lucky" Chica said as she stopped at the door across from Foxy's, he smiled at her.

Krystal picked the room on the right side at the end of the hall...

It took Roxy another five minutes to pick a room after the others had picked theirs.

"It's about time" Rebecca said impatiently.

"Problem, girl Randy?" She asked.

"No, princess" Rebecca replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Aye, she be sarcastic like Randy" Foxy muttered to Chica who let out a little giggle.

"You can open your doors" Rebecca said, the four competitors opened their doors.

"Yes!" Roxy exclaimed "My own bathroom!" She continued as she made her way into her room.

"I didn't get a bathroom but I got a closet" Chica said "What did you get?" She asked, Foxy let out a chuckle.

"Maybe luck wasn't on me side" He said as he moved out of the way so Chica could see into his room, it was bare of anything except for a lone twin sized bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Foxy" Chica said, Foxy waved her off.

"Aye, tis' be alright" He said "Maybe ye can let Ol' Foxy use yer closet" he continued with a wink causing Chica to blush a deep shade of red.

Krystal had opened her door and walked into a room with a closet but no bathroom.

"Better than just having a bed" She said to herself as she looked around.

(Back on the Deck)

"What is taking them so long?" Marionette said in an annoyed tone as he glanced down at his watch.

"Probably Roxy" Freddy said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, she needs to hurry up" Marionette said as he began to impatiently tap his foot.

"They have their rooms" Rebecca's voice spoke as she walked back onto the deck.

"Finally!" Marionette exclaimed "Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, you're up" he continued.

"Man that name annoys me" Goldie said as he walked towards the rooms.

"We can thank Baby for that one" Freddy said as he followed his brother, with Polly behind him.

"Come on, Mike! We can pick rooms right next to each other!" Baby exclaimed as she grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him towards the rooms.

"Or we can pick rooms on the complete opposite end of the hallway from each other" Mike said as he tried to break away Baby's surprisingly strong grip.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, finally made it to the hallway. Once they did, they all started looking at the doors.

"All of these doors are identical. There is no way we're going to be able to tell what room we got until after its opened" Goldie said in an annoyed tone as he glanced from door to door.

"Goldie, I think that's kinda the point" Freddy said as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh! Mike! Mike! What about these ones?!" Baby exclaimed as she dragged Mike in front of two doors close to the front of the hallway.

"Uh...why don't you take this one, and I'll take that one down at the very end" Mike said as he finally broke away from Baby's grip.

"But then we'd be on the complete opposite end of the hallway from each other" Baby said.

"Yeah, yeah. We will. B-but we'll become a whole lot closer if-if we're apart sometimes. O-or in this case, maybe all the time" Mike said, Baby stood there thinking about what he had just said.

"Hmm, I dunno, Mike" She finally said causing Mike to mentally groan.

"Move, nerds. I want this room" Goldie said as he nudged through Baby and Mike to get to the door they were standing in front of.

"Hey! I wanted that room!" Baby exclaimed.

"Too bad, freak show" Goldie replied, Baby frowned at him before turning to grab Mike, he was gone when she turned around.

"Mike?" She said curiously as she walked away from Goldie.

"How about these rooms?" Polly said curiously as she looked at Freddy, Freddy looked at the doors Polly had pointed out.

"Sure. Hope you at least get a good one" Freddy said causing Polly to smile at him.

"You're so sweet" She said causing Freddy to blush a little.

"Just a gentleman" He replied, Polly kissed Freddy on his cheek before they heard a gag from down the hall. They both turned and saw Goldie staring at them.

"Get a room" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Get a girlfriend" Freddy replied in an equally annoyed tone, Goldie glared at his brother.

(Confessional -Mike)

Mike had been hiding in the bathroom confessional at the end of the hall, hoping that Baby would give up looking for him and pick a room so he could pick one far away from her.

"B-Baby is nuts!" Mike exclaimed quietly "I can understand being a fan, but she has not given me ANY room to breath since we got here. I don't know how much of her I can take before I throw myself over the side of the boat" He continued.

"Mike! Mike where are you?!" Baby exclaimed from in the hall, Mike sank down in his seat.

"See what I mean?!" He quietly exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

"Pick a room already!" Goldie exclaimed in an annoyed tone as he looked at Baby who had been walking up and down the hall looking for Mike for almost five minutes now.

"I can't find Mike!" Baby replied.

"He's probably hiding from you! I don't blame him!" Goldie replied.

"He isn't hiding from me!" Baby yelled.

"What is the hold up in here?!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked into the hallway.

"Baby won't pick a room" Rebecca replied.

"I'm not picking a room until we find Mike!" Baby exclaimed.

"Where is Mike?" Marionette asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, he must have run off or something" Rebecca replied, Marionette turned to her.

"Run off?! The only thing you had to do was make sure they quickly picked a door without cheating! That's it!" Marionette exclaimed.

"It's not my fault Baby wouldn't leave him alone!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"He isn't hiding from me!" Baby exclaimed, that's when Ballora walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"M-Mike I-I-is missing!" Baby exclaimed before breaking out into tears, Ballora walked over to her and started rubbing her back.

"We'll find him" She said in a soothing, motherly tone.

"Uh...did anyone check the bathroom?" Freddy said curiously, everyone looked at him "I don't remember the door being shut when we came in here" he continued, Baby immediately dashed for the bathroom door, she ran so fast that she ran through the door, knocking it off its hinges. Mike screamed as she burst through the door.

"MIKE!" Baby exclaimed before pulling Mike into a tight embrace.

"C-c-cant b-b-breath" Mike managed to say.

"There, now pick your rooms so we can move on!" Marionette exclaimed before walking out of the hallway and back towards the deck.

Baby dragged Mike out of the bathroom and pulled him right to a set of doors next to Chica's.

"We are taking these two!" Baby exclaimed.

"Finally" Rebecca said.

"No...wait, but I-" Mike was trying to say before Rebecca cut him off.

"You may open your doors" She said, once she said that, everyone turned and opened their doors.

"Ha! My own freaking bathroom!" Goldie exclaimed as he made his way into his room.

"I got a dresser" Freddy said.

"Me too" Polly said, the two of them looked at each other somewhat disappointed before making their way into their rooms.

"OMG I GOT MY OWN BATHROOM!" Baby exclaimed as she rushed into her room.

Mike on the other hand, wasn't that lucky.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed as he looked into his bare room that was lacking everything except a bed "I didn't pick this room! I want to pick another one!" He exclaimed as he turned and looked at Rebecca.

"You'll have to take that up with Marion-" Rebecca was saying before being interrupted.

"All rooms are final! No re-picks!" Marionette yelled from the deck.

"Well, you got your answer" Rebecca said, Mike gave her an annoyed look.

"Aww. It's ok, Mikey. I'll let you use my bathroom and closet!" Baby exclaimed, Mike gave her an uncomfortable glance.

"I think I'll pass on that" He said before rushing into his room and slamming the door shut, Baby shrugged.

After, Rebecca walked back out onto the deck to let Marionette know that they were done picking rooms.

"Ok, they're done" She said as she walked out onto the deck.

"Great! Strikers, you're next. But make it snappy" Marionette said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Springtrap said as he walked past him.

The Strikers made their way into the hallway and started looking around at the still available doors.

"So...do I like get my own room or..." Bon-Bon said curiously before trailing off as Teddy walked down the hallway.

"Why would you get your own room?" Autumn asked "You're a puppet" she continued, Bon-Bon growled under his breath at the comment.

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed.

"It's true!" Autumn exclaimed as she looked at him, that's when he got in her face.

"Uh, Bawn-Bawn?" Teddy said curiously.

"Stay out of this, Teddy. This is between me and doll face over here" Bon-Bon said.

"Doll face?!" Autumn exclaimed "Why you little shi-" she was saying before being cut off.

"Autumn, calm down. You're arguing with a hand puppet" Springtrap said as he approached the angry cat, Autumn looked at him.

"You're right. I'm arguing with a puppet, like an idiot" She replied before shaking her head and turning away from Teddy and his heated little friend.

"That's right, you better walk away. I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass you in front of everyone" Bon-Bon said, Autumn growled under her breath and fisted her paws, but didn't turn around.

"B-Bawn-Bawn... I think you should be quiet now" Teddy said nervously, not wanting to anger Autumn anymore than she already was.

"She started it" Bon-Bon said, Autumn took a deep breath before walking to the closest door.

"I pick this one. Lets hurry up and pick so I can go relax, before I take the talking hand puppet and FEED HIM TO THE SHARKS!" Autumn exclaimed, Teddy went wide eyed before quickly making his way to a room down the hall from Autumn's.

"W-we'll take this one" Teddy said.

Cheek and Bonnie walked down towards the end of the hall and picked rooms by the the bathroom just in case they didn't get one and had to fight with the other thirteen competitors that didn't get one to use it everyday.

Springtrap picked the room on the left side of Foxy's. Mainly because he didn't feel like he was going to be lucky enough to get the best room anyways, so it didn't matter to him.

"Ok, if you've all picked a room, you may open the door" Rebecca said, when she did, The Strikers opened the rooms they chose.

"Thank gosh" Cheek said as she walked into a room with a bathroom.

"We got a closet, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed as he walked into his and Bon-Bon's room.

"Yippie" Bon-Bon said in a fake excited tone, he really wanted a room with a bathroom so he could take his little sink showers in peace.

"And I got...a closet" Bonnie said as she walked into her room.

"And my stream of bad luck continues!" Springtrap exclaimed as he walked into his room, it contained nothing but a bed and a dresser.

"Of course" Autumn said as she walked into her room. She didn't get a bathroom, but she did get a closet.

Once Rebecca saw that all fourteen competitors had their rooms, she walked back out onto the deck to inform Marionette.

"They all have their rooms picked" Rebecca said, Marionette nodded.

"It's about time! That took forever!" He exclaimed before looking back at the remaining six competitors on the deck "As for the rest of you, five of you will get to pick your rooms after tonight's first ever elimination ceremony of the season!" He continued, the six competitors all looked around at each other.

Rebecca had walked over to Randy, who was still standing in the same spot with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Randy, will you please talk to me?" She asked, Randy smirked, shook his head, and turned away from her "Gosh! At least let me explain myself!" She exclaimed, now annoyed with the male raccoon. Randy continued to ignore her. Rebecca, almost in tears at this point, huffed at him before storming off. Randy's frown returned as he turned and watched her storm off.

The others were just really confused as to what had happened between Randy and Rebecca in the past, but knew it wasn't their place to go and ask.

(Confessional -Max)

"I don't want Randy to leave! He's really funny and I like him being here!" Max exclaimed "But he isn't happy with Rebecca here. And I want all of my friends to be happy" he continued as an understanding smile formed on his face.

(Switch to -Buddy)

"I-uh...never really talked to Randy so..." Buddy started before trailing off "He's doing what he wants to do, so I can't fault him for it. But I mean, at least I might actually have a chance at winning this season" He continued.

(Switch to -Fritz)

"Randy's cool and all...but I'm just hoping I don't get eliminated my first day actually competing on this show" Fritz said.

(Switch to -Axel)

"Definitely sucks about Randy, but you know what, bro? One favorite to win leaves, and another steps in and takes his place!" Axel exclaimed with a large grin on his face as he pointed at himself "The Axeman ain't goin' nowhere!" He continued.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I don't know what Rebecca did to Randy to make him mad enough that he doesn't even want to be around her, but I intend to find out. I'm just hoping maybe I can somehow convince him to stay. I don't want to see him leave, at least not this early." Katy said as a small frown formed on her face.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Hey, Randy wanting to leave because of whatever ridiculous teenaged drama he and Rebecca have is fine by me. It just means one less obstacle in my way between myself and that one million dollars" Adrian said as he shrugged.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to our first elimination ceremony of the season! Standouts, you are the unlucky team that's going to be booting one of your own tonight!" Marionette exclaimed "However, unlike previous two seasons where you got to vote for which teammate you wanted to eliminate, this season all eliminations will be up to the viewers at home!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But you just made us all vote for who we wanted to eliminate!" Katy exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I did. However, your votes are only to decide which two competitors make the bottom two. The fans get to decide which one of the bottom two gets the boot!" Marionette exclaimed.

"That...that-" Katy stuttered before stopping.

"Exactly! Now, moving on!" Marionette exclaimed "If I call your name you will be given your very own golden Marionette Co-captain badge to commemorate your time on this wonderful cruise!" He exclaimed.

"Does your face have to be on EVERYTHING we get as immunity?" Buddy asked.

"Yep!" Marionette replied with a smile "Now, if you don't receive one of my awesome Co-captain badges, you will be forced to walk the Plank of Shame. Now, lets get the fun started, shall we?" He continued "And the first Marionette badge of the season goes to...Adrian!" He exclaimed as he tossed Adrian a badge.

"Gracias, amigo" Adrian said as he caught his badge.

"Next up... Max!" Marionette exclaimed as he tossed Max a badge.

"Yes!" Max exclaimed.

"Katy..." Marionette said before tossing Katy an award "Looks like you won't be walking the plank with your boyfriend" he continued causing Katy to blush a deep shade of red, and Randy, who was still standing by the exit to almost fall over.

"He's (She's) not my boyfriend (Girlfriend)!" Randy and Katy exclaimed in unison.

"Sure" Marionette said. After, he dodged the badge that Katy threw back at him "Next badge goes to...Buddy" he continued as he tossed Buddy a badge, Buddy caught the badge with a smile on his face "Fritz, Axel one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Fritz and Axel glanced at each other before looking back at Marionette.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Axel crossed his fingers, hoping that he wasn't going to get the boot. Fritz was pretty nervous too. He definitely didn't want to be first eliminated the first season he's actually competing.

Just like he usually did, Marionette stood there slowly moving the last badge back and fourth between the two competitors. Ballora stood off to the side watching him as he did.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to-" Marionette started before stopping as he started slowing the badge down.

Axel and Fritz both nervously sat there waiting to here what the outcome of the first 'fan vote' of the season would be.

The award finally started coming to a stop, when Nightmare walked up and handed Marionette an envelop. Marionette took it, opened it, and pulled a small piece of paper out of it, revealing the final results of the fan poll.

Marionette had a smile on his face, until he looked at the paper. When he did, his smile turned into a frown real quick.

He crumpled up the paper and threw it backwards off of the dock and into the water.

"...Fritz, you're safe...Axle you're out" Marionette said quickly as he tossed Fritz the badge.

(Elimination Music Starts)

"Wait, what?!" Axel exclaimed, Marionette quickly made his way over to him and started pushing him towards the plank.

"Yep, you're out. That's totally one hundred percent what the fans voted" Marionette said as he shoved a life preserver into Axel's paws and started pushing him onto the plank "Get to walking" he continued.

"T-this is bull, bro!" Axel exclaimed.

"Call it whatever you want, you're out, bro" Marionette replied in a mocking tone.

The rest of The Standouts sat there in silence, not knowing what to do. Fritz was just relieved it wasn't him getting the boot.

"T-the fans love the Axeman!" Axel exclaimed as Marionette started pushing him down the plank.

"Sure thing" Marionette said

"I-I want a recount or something, bro" Axel said as he was pushed to the end of the plank.

"Nope, sorry. No recounts" Marionette said "Now finish walking the plank" he continued, Axel looked back at his partners, who were sitting there watching.

"Come on, bros!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, friend. Nothing we can do" Adrian said as he shrugged.

"This isn't cool ma-AAAHHHHH!" Axel was saying before Marionette knocked him off of the plank with a long stick.

They waited until they heard a splash before anyone said anything.

"Well, now that he's gone...that's one less headache I have to deal with" Marionette said as he dusted his hands off.

"Don't you think shoving him with a stick was a bit...uncalled for?" Katy asked, Marionette shook his head.

"Nope" He replied

"Yeah, sucks for him" Randy said as he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against.

"Yes, yes it does" Marionette said "But it's about to suck for you, too" He continued with a smile, Randy was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This my friend, is where you get off" Marionette replied causing Randy to go wide eyed.

"What do you mean?! You told me you would take me back to the dock!" Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know I did. But we're going the opposite way and-" Marionette was saying before shoving a life preserver into Randy's paws, sending him stumbling backwards and over the side of the railing.

"AAAHHHHH!" Randy yelled before a loud splash was heard. Katy and Rebecca walked and looked over the side as Randy popped back up from underneath the water.

Katy really wanted to try and convince Randy to stay again, but knew it was too late now. She really wished he wasn't so stubborn.

Rebecca felt hurt that Randy didn't want to even listen to what she had to say. She knew she deserved it, but still. She had really been hoping that he had acted completely different when he saw her, but something deep down in her told her that's exactly how he was going to act.

Katy frowned at Rebecca before walking away. Rebecca stood there watching as Randy swam back in the direction they had originally come from.

"And after that exciting start to the season, what'll happen next?!" Marionette asked "Find out next time only on Total...Drama...Fazbear Cruise!" He exclaimed.

What none of them had noticed, was Axel had swam and found small paddle boat that Cheek, Bonnie, and Autumn arrived to the ship in.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy, bro! The Axeman ain't going nowhere!" Axel yelled as he quickly paddled after the ship.

* * *

And there it is! Chapter one!

I've had this chapter ready to post for almost a month and was really getting close to pulling a Scott Cawthon and breaking release date. But, I managed to contain myself.

There is a reason I chose this specific day as the release day for the first chapter. If you don't know, you should by the end of the season.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week!


	3. The Great Water Balloon War

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we welcomed our twenty-one competitors aboard our lovely new home on the sea!" Marionette started "After leaving them at the dock, forcing them to swim their way back to the ship before they got left behind, we divided them up into four teams! The Tyrants, The Strikers, The Standouts, and the greatest team name ever! Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" He continued "And after teams were decided, rooms were picked, and a ghost of Randy's past returned and caused him to quit the game, The Standouts were sent to our first elimination ceremony of the season, where the very very annoying Axel, was sent walking the Plank of Shame as our first official elimination of the season!" He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It had only been about two days since the ship set sail, and most of the competitors were already ready for the season to be over. None of them had realized that there would be so little to actually do on the ship.

"This is a cruise ship! Shouldn't there be SOMETHING on it to do?!" Roxy asked as most of the competitors lounged around on the deck.

"You'd figure there would be" Freddy said as he sat back against the railing with Polly leaning on him.

"I wish Randy was still here, he would know what to do" Max said before sighing, Katy looked at him and nodded.

(Confessional -Max)

"It's been really weird since Randy has been gone. He knew how to turn something boring, fun" Max started "I wish I was as good at coming up with fun things to do as he was" he continued before sighing.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I'm still very determined to find out what Rebecca did to Randy but she won't budge. I'm beginning to think the only way I am going to be able to get her to talk is if I..." Katy started before stopping and quickly shaking her head, trying to erase the thoughts she had "Ya know what, scrap that" she continued.

(Confessional End)

"Fun? Randy wasn't 'fun'. If he was still here he'd either go annoy Marionette, wherever he's at, or lock himself in his room and ignore all of you, ya know, like I want to do" Roxy said.

"Then why don't you?" Krystal asked.

"Simple. Because I don't have to" Roxy replied as she laid back in the beach chair she was in.

"So...are we all just going to sit here and not do anything?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah, any time I can get away from Baby is a good time" Mike said with a smile as he leaned back against the wall he was sitting against, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh, Mikeeeeyyyyyy!" Baby exclaimed, Mike's eyes shot open as he quickly jumped to his feet and took off running into the dining hall just as Baby made her way onto the deck "Have any of you seen Mike around?" She asked.

"He went in there" Goldie said as he pointed at the dining hall.

"Thank you!" Baby exclaimed as she quickly made her way into the dining hall.

"You know you didn't have to give him up, right?" Freddy said curiously, Goldie shrugged.

"That's the most fun I'm going to have all day" He replied.

(In The Dining Hall)

Adrian was currently in the kitchen teaching Nightmare some of his nana's old receipts like he had promised, when Mike ran in and ran into Nightmare before falling to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Nightmare yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's the hurry there, Mike?" Adrian asked as he walked up to Mike.

"Baby-" Was all Mike got to say before Baby's voice was heard again.

"Mikkkkeee, I know you're in here!" Baby exclaimed from the dining hall, Mike went wide eyed again as he frantically looked around the kitchen to find a place to hide.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Adrian said with a smile as he walked out of the kitchen "Hello, Baby" he greeted.

"Hi, Adrian. Can't talk, trying to find Mike" Baby said as she looked underneath tables and chairs "Mike?!" She called.

"Why do you want Mike so badly?" Adrian asked.

"Because today was the day where I supposed to find out exactly how many hairs he has on his head. That's something I've been wanting to find out forever!" Baby replied as she continued looking, Adrian nodded a couple of times.

"I see. That's sounds pretty important. I'll be right back" He said before walking back into the kitchen "Mike, she's gone" he continued as he looked around for Mike, Mike sighed as he climbed out from one of the cabinets.

"You're a life saver" Mike said with a smile before walking out of the kitchen, Adrian grinned as he did.

"MIKE! There you are!" Baby exclaimed. After, Mike was heard screaming. Adrian let out a low chuckle.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"I'd honestly rather be anywhere than in the kitchen with Nightmare. The only reason I'm doing it is to keep the big lug off of my back and stay on his good side. He seems like he'd be the biggest threat" Adrian started as he crossed his arms "Mike on the other hand, I don't mind having a little fun with him. I'm not worried about him in the slightest. Baby either" He continued.

(Confessional End)

(On Deck)

"I'm borrrreeeeeddddd" Bon-Bon whined, Teddy looked at him.

"Me too, Bawn-Bawn" He replied.

"You're a puppet, you don't have a reason to be bored" Autumn said, Bon-Bon looked at her.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to be more memorable than you" Bon-Bon said as he crossed his little arms, Autumn glared at him.

"You're not rea- you know what, I'm not going to sit here and argue with a puppet" Autumn said as she stood up "I'm going to my room, someone come get me when Marionette decides to come out from wherever he is to start the challenge" she continued before walking off.

"You better run" Bon-Bon muttered, luckily Autumn hadn't heard him.

"Is there a challenge today?" Fritz asked.

"There should be" Freddy replied.

"At this point I can't wait for whatever it is. Doing that will be more fun than sitting here" Springtrap said.

"I agree" Krystal said.

"I should have brought my DS" Polly said, regretting her decision to leave her handheld game system behind.

"You have a DS?! That's so cool!" Max exclaimed.

"I figured everyone had one" Buddy commented, Max shook his head.

"I want to buy one! I just haven't yet" He said, Roxy huffed.

"Video games are for kids" She said.

"You're just saying that because you probably aren't any good at them" Springtrap said.

"I'm probably not, and do you know why? Because I'm actually a grown up" Roxy replied.

"Come on, you know how Goldie is and even he plays video games" Freddy said causing his brother to give him an annoyed glance.

"I don't want these people knowing what I do in my free time" Goldie said.

"I'm surprised, honestly. I thought you'd be too busy stealing candy from babies and trying to come up with a plan to take over the world, to play video games" Krystal said causing the others to laugh, Goldie glared at her.

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica had been making out in Chica's room to pass the time.

"I like yer room, but I tink I'm goin' ta need more convincin' if I'm goin' ta become a regular guest over here" Foxy said with a grin, Chica smiled.

"Ok, then come here, Captain" She replied before her and Foxy once again went back to kissing.

They were soon interrupted, however, when Mike burst through the door out of breath and slammed it shut.

Both Foxy and Chica jumped to their feet, startled by the sudden interruption.

"Aye, what's goin' on?!" Foxy asked in a surprised yet annoyed tone.

"B-Baby *Pant* won't l-leave me *Pant* alone" Mike replied, Foxy and Chica looked at each other.

"Well, can't ye go 'n hide somewhere else? We were kinda in ta middle 'o somethin' " Foxy said.

"Mike?! Why do you keep running from me?!" Baby exclaimed, Mike quickly shook his head at the couple.

"It's too late" Mike replied.

"Come on, Baby isn't THAT bad" Chica said, Mike went wide eyed.

"Not that bad? We've only been here two days and she's already tried to cut a chunk of my hair out, measure my feet to see exactly what size they are, and tried to sneak into the bathroom while I was in the shower to see what kind of shampoo I use!" He exclaimed, both Foxy and Chica were both surprised and weirded out by that.

"I mean...it could be worse" Chica said.

(Confessional -Chica)

"Ok, that's really weird, but I just wanted to try and convince Mike to leave so Foxy and I could get back to what we were doing" Chica said.

(Switch to -Mike)

"Baby is insane! We've been here two days and I honesty don't know how much more I can take of her before I throw myself overboard!" Mike exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was sitting on her bed not really knowing what else to do. She had been considering going and joining the rest of the competitors on the deck, but for some reason she just hadn't.

Even though she tried not to think about when she was around the others, she still felt sad about Brent not showing up at the dock before they left.

Did he really have something more important to do?

That's all she was able to think about when she was alone. Was he waiting for her to leave so he could go see someone else? That thought alone both hurt and angered Cheek.

She quickly pushed it to the back of her mind when she realized Brent would never do that to her.

She sighed before falling back down onto her back. This was going to be a long two months.

*Horn Blows*

The loud horn blew causing Cheek to nearly jump out of her feathers as she flew to her feet.

"All competitors report on deck, IMMEDIATELY!" Marionette exclaimed through the intercom.

"Oh great, another intercom" Cheek muttered. She sighed before starting her walk towards the deck of the ship.

(With Foxy and Chica)

"Mike, ye have ta get outta ta way! Marionette called us fer ta challenge" Foxy said, he was really starting to get annoyed with Mike.

Mike was standing in front of the door to keep Baby out of she tried to open it.

"B-but Baby, s-she's-" Mike started before being cut off.

"Mike, she isn't that bad. Now we have to go" Chica said, Mike sighed.

"Fine, but I want your protection on the way to the deck" He said, Foxy and Chica looked at each other.

"Fine, lad. Whatever" Foxy said, Mike nodded before finally stepping out of the way.

Foxy walked past him and opened the door before stepping out into the hallway with Chica behind him. Mike ran and hid himself behind the two as they walked towards the deck.

"MIKE!" Baby yelled, startling Mike. Mike jumped before turning around as Baby charged towards and pulled him into a hug. Foxy and Chica stopped and turned around, watching as Mike tried to fight out of Baby's grasp.

"H-help!" Mike spat out as he reached for Foxy and Chica, the couple looked at each other.

"Uh, we should probably get to ta deck" Foxy said before he and Chica turned around and started walking again.

"They're right! Lets go, Mike!" Baby exclaimed before releasing Mike from her tight embrace. Mike put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't down long before Baby grabbed ahold of his wrist and started dragging him towards the deck.

Once all the competitors had arrived to the front deck, Marionette, Ballora, and Rebecca all showed up.

"Goooood morning, Competitors!" Marionette exclaimed "You all look so thrilled!" He continued sarcastically, none of them looked thrilled at all.

"Why isn't there ANYTHING to do on this stupid ship?!" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, you'd figure being on a CRUISE SHIP would be fun!" Autumn exclaimed.

"We're having fun! I mean getting to knock Axel off of the plank was fun!" Marionette replied.

"Yeah, for you!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Calm down, Autumn. There's no reason to get angry" Adrian said as he flashed Autumn his signature smile. For some reason, and Autumn didn't really know why, she blushed.

Bonnie was standing there seamlessly lost in her thoughts as she stared at Adrian. He looked over at her and winked causing her to sigh dreamingly.

"Yeah, put up your claws, kitty" Marionette said causing Autumn to growl at him "Now, anyways, how about we get on to today's challenge!" He continued.

"Ok, then stop wasting time and tell us what it is" Springtrap said.

"Why do all of you have such bad attitudes today? Like, geez" Marionette said before glancing back at Ballora who just continued to stay silent "As I was saying, today's challenge! It's going to be a two part challenge. Challenge one, it will consist of one member of each team competing in a water balloon fight to find an advantage for challenge two. Challenge two, will again, be a water balloon fight, but only this time four members of each team will be competing on one of four platforms hanging above the water. The goal is to knock all your opponents or their platform into the water. Last guy, girl, or team standing, wins!" He explained.

"I love water balloon fights!" Max exclaimed happily, Marionette smiled.

"This is more like...a water balloon war. Because the three advantages hidden inside of the water balloons are to decided the weapons your team will be using in challenge two" He said.

"What kind 'o weapons?" Foxy asked, Marionette's smile returned to his face.

"There are three weapons that you have a chance of getting. A cannon, a slingshot, and catapult" He replied.

"Three weapons but for teams? So I'm assuming one team is going to get screwed and have to use their hands to throw their balloons?" Roxy asked, clearly not amused.

"Correct you are! Although, I wouldn't so much say screwed as I would say having a slight disadvantage compared to the other three teams" Marionette replied.

"So...screwed?" Goldie said.

"Think of it however you'd like" Marionette said "Moving on, you will have the option to pick which team member you want competing in the first challenge. However, since The Tyrants are down to four teammates, whoever they choose to do the first challenge will have to pull a double duty and compete in both challenges" he continued, the four remaining Tyrants looked at each other "So hurry up and get to picking while we get everything set up!" He finished before he, Ballora, and Rebecca walked off.

It didn't take too long for the teams to decide who they wanted to compete for them in the fist challenge.

The Tyrants decided to go with Krystal, Foxy wanted to represent them but Krystal insisted she do it. The Strikers went with Cheek. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot went with Polly, after a brief disagreement with Goldie. And Adrian offered to compete for The Standouts, to no arguments.

Rebecca walked back onto the deck pulling a cart with a ton of red water balloons with her. She stopped the cart right in the middle of the deck.

Marionette and Ballora walked out next.

"Alrighty, has everyone picked their representative?" Marionette asked, all the teams nodded as the member they chose to compete for them stepped forward "Alright, everyone not competing follow my lovely fiancée and I up to the viewing platform" he continued, the competitors looked at each other before following Marionette and Ballora to the very back of the ship. There was another staircase that Marionette had neglected to show them. It led to both the bridge of the ship where Nightmare would be when they were sailing, and the small viewing platform just above the deck that Marionette was talking about.

The group looked down at the four remaining competitors on the deck standing around the cart.

"Alright, competitors! There are three tags with the design of a weapon on it hidden in three of the balloons! First three competitors to find the tags get the advantages for their teams! If you find a tag, immediately step out of battle with said tag!" Marionette exclaimed before looking at Ballora "Baby, whistle" he said, Ballora handed him a whistle before he looked back down at the deck "Let the battle begin!" He exclaimed before blowing the whistle.

As soon as he did all four competitors rushed towards the cart and started grabbing balloons, all except Adrian at least.

Adrian immediately ducked down and hid himself behind one of the nearby chairs.

Krystal had grabbed two balloons and went to throw both of them at Cheek, she hit her with one but missed the other. Cheek threw the balloon she had back at Krystal but she missed.

Polly stood by the cart grabbing balloon after balloon and launching them towards her opponents, too bad she was rushing and missed almost every balloon she threw. Cheek and Krystal looked at her before both throwing two balloons at her each, this caught Polly off guard and caused her to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

Once Polly had temporarily been taken out, Cheek and Krystal refocused on each other.

Freddy watched on worryingly as Polly slowly sat up trying to regain herself.

"Come on, Polly!" Freddy cheered for his girlfriend, Polly heard him and looked up at him.

(Confessional -Polly)

"Cheek and Krystal can sure male water balloons hurt. But that can't stop me from winning, and it won't stop me from helping my time" Polly started before looking down "For some reason letting my team down, especially Freddy, is something I'm afraid of. With how quick I got eliminated the first season it wouldn't be too far fetched for them to see me as useless and vote me off if we lose" she continued before looking back up "I can't let that happen, not this time" she finished.

(Confessional End)

Cheek went to throw another balloon at Krystal, but Krystal pulled a Matrix and leaned backwards. Krystal quickly stood straight back up and threw the balloon she had in her paw, nailing Cheek with it. The water wasn't the only thing to explode out of the balloon though. A white tag dropped to the ground and bounced a couple of feet away from Cheek.

Cheek and Krystal both looked down at the tag that was lying motionless in the middle of the two before looking back up at each other.

"Grab the tag!" Roxy yelled at Krystal

"Get it, Cheek!" Autumn yelled.

Cheek and Krystal stood there staring at each other before they both dove for the tag. The two soaken wet competitors landed hard on the wet, wooden deck, the tag grasped in both of their hands as they fought to pull it away from each other.

"Let it go!" Krystal exclaimed.

"No! You let it go!" Cheek replied.

They continued to try and pull it away from each other until two water balloons came down hard on their heads causing them to let it go and try to get the water out of their eyes.

Once they had unblinded themselves, they saw a pair of feet standing where the tag had been, they looked up and saw Polly holding up the tag with a smile on her face.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot cheered as Polly started walking off of the deck. She was almost off, when Adrian stepped in her path and flashed her his signature smile.

"Hey there, Polly. How's about you hand over that tag? My team really really needs it for the next challenge, and I know just how kind...and very very beautiful...of a polar bear you are" Adrian said, adding a wink to his flirtatious smile. Polly blushed before handing him the tag "Thank you so much for this, Polly. I don't think there's anything I could possibly do to repay you for such a kind gesture" he continued.

"D-don't worry about it. I-it's o-o-ok" Polly nervously stuttered, Adrian flashed her another wink before walking off of the deck. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot stood there in disbelief at what they had just witnessed. The Standouts couldn't help but cheer.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, what can I say? It's not my fault the ladies can't help but fall for my charm" Adrian said with smile, before it turned into a smirk.

(Confessional End)

Adrian walked up to the platform that the others were on with a smile on his face and dry as a whistle. The competitors looked at him, still dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"So...what weapon did we get?" Fritz asked, Adrian looked at him before looking down at the tag.

"A cannon" Adrian replied.

"We coulda had a cannon?!" Goldie exclaimed "That's OUR weapon!" He continued as he looked at Marionette. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope, that's their weapon" He replied as he pointed at The Standouts.

"Come on, Polly had that! She was on her way up here" Mike said.

"Yes, she was. But she stopped and gave the tag to Adrian. So technically, it's his tag" Marionette replied, Goldie growled in frustration.

"Look what your girlfriend did!" Goldie exclaimed as he looked at Freddy.

"Hey, calm down. She could still get another card" Freddy said, trying his best to take some of the anger towards Polly away from his team.

"You better hope she does" Goldie said in a threatening voice before glaring back towards the three competitors still in the challenge.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I've never liked Polly, and this is just another reason why I never will" Goldie started as he crossed his arms "We had a freakin cannon! And she gave it up to pretty boy because he told her she was beautiful!" He continued, getting more and more angry as he did "She better hope we don't lose this challenge, because if we do...I know EXACTLY were my vote is going" he finished.

(Confessional End)

Cheek and Krystal stood there surprised themselves about Polly giving up the tag. They soon turned their attention back to each other when they realized that there were only two tags left.

They each started grabbing and throwing balloons at each other, not even caring if they missed at this point. They just kept open eyes to see if a tag fell out of one of the balloons.

Balloon after balloon popped, not only soaking the deck, but soaking the two females.

"Um...is anyone else really enjoying this right now?" Mike asked, Buddy nodded.

"I never realized how good Krystal looks in white clothes before" He replied, commenting on the fact that Krystal was now wearing a soaked white t-shirt. Max gave him an annoyed look.

Cheek threw another balloon that flew past Krystal, but instead of missing, it hit Polly, who was on her way back towards the cart.

Once it popped, Cheek saw a white tag fall to the ground, she went wide eyed when she did.

She grabbed another balloon and ran towards it, Polly had noticed and was getting ready to bend down and grab it, when a balloon hit her in the face causing her to stumble backwards. Cheek ran and grabbed the tag without stopping and quickly ran off of the deck with it in the air, The Strikers cheered as she did.

Krystal hadn't realized what had happened until she heard The Strikers eruption of cheers.

"Hurry up! She just found a tag!" Roxy yelled at Krystal.

"You better not screw us over, Polly!" Goldie yelled.

Krystal turned and gave Roxy an annoyed glance before turning back to the cart of balloons.

Polly had ignored Goldie as she made her way over to the cart. At this point Krystal and Polly were in such a rush to find the last tag, that they were just grabbing balloon after balloon and popping them at their feet hoping to find the last tag.

Between the two, they had pretty much emptied out the cart. They had both went to reach for another balloon, when their paws touched. They looked into the cart and saw there was only one lone balloon left inside of it. The two females glared at each other, neither of them removing their paw from the balloon.

"This ones mine" Krystal said, Polly shook her head.

"No, it's mine" She said, Krystal shook her head.

"You had one, and you gave it away. This one is mine" Krystal said, the two females continued to glare at each other before they both tried to grab the balloon, only to pop it. The tag felt out and lay where the balloon had been.

Polly and Krystal both went to grab it but neither one of them could, that's when Krystal did the only thing she could think of to do. She kicked the cart sending it crashing into Polly's knees, Polly stumbled back giving Krystal enough time to grab the tag and run off the deck with it. The Tyrants cheered as she did.

"And it looks like we now know who's going to have the disadvantage heading into the second challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, Goldie glared at his brother.

Polly dropped to her knees on the soaking wet deck and shook her head.

(Confessional -Polly)

"I can really not believe that that just happened. I had it! How did I fall for Adrian's stupid charm?! How?!" Polly exclaimed, frustrated with herself for what happened.

(Confessional End)

"Congratulations to three teams that are going to have some awesome weapons advantages in the next part of the challenge. But it's finally time to move on!" Marionette exclaimed as he pointed off the side of the ship, the competitors looked over the side and saw four platforms sat up in a square, equal distance from each other in the middle of the water. Each platform was being balanced up by some kind of support beam underneath it "Now it's time to get all of you out there so the real fun can begin!" He continued.

(Confessional -Max)

"Ohh, this challenge really looks like fun! I love the water so I don't know if I would be mad if I lost or not" Max started in confusion "I guess I would be because we'd end up at the elimination ceremony again" he continued "I don't want that, so we have to win this challenge!" He finished happily.

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Great. Now thanks to Freddy's useless girlfriend, we're screwed in this challenge" Goldie started as he shook his head "When we lose, Polly is gone. And I can't wait to see her have to walk the plank" he continued.

(Switch to -Baby)

"We might not have some kind of big, fancy weapon to use, but that isn't going to stop me!" Baby exclaimed "I got really good at throwing balls back when myself and my Total Drama Fanclub members would have our meetings! We'd play all sorts of fun games, pretending we were competing in challenges, and look how far that got me!" She continued happily.

(Switch to -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Hey, at least we got a slingshot. We can win with that" Bon-Bon said, Teddy smiled.

"That's the spirit, Bawn-Bawn! After Cheek's hard work to get us the slingshot, I think we owe it to her to use it to lead our team to victory!" Teddy exclaimed.

"My favorite part of that whole water balloon fight was watching soaking Cheek and Autumn fight" Bon-Bon said dreamingly, Teddy looked at him.

"That's wrong, Bawn-Bawn" Teddy said, Bon-Bon shrugged.

"Then I don't want to be right" He replied with a smile, Teddy rolled his eyes.

(Confessional End)

The sixteen competitors had gotten onto their teams respected platforms.

Autumn looked over the side at the long drop leading to the water, she gulped.

"Hey, you alright?" Springtrap asked as he touched Autumn's shoulder, she jumped before turning around to face him.

"Yeah, lets just get this over with" She replied, Springtrap nodded.

(Confessional -Autumn)

"I know what everyone is thinking, I'm not scared of water. I've just never been a fan of the ocean, and being out in the middle of it about to compete in a challenge like this just kinda nerves me" Autumn said.

(Confessional End)

"Great, thanks to your girlfriend we have to use our hands as weapons" Goldie said in an annoyed tone.

"Drop it, Goldie. We'll be fine" Freddy replied as he started looking through the bucket with the yellow water balloons in it.

"How do you figure that?! They have cannons, slingshots, and catapults to take us out! We have to throw these things like professional pitchers and hope we threw it good enough to hit them!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Goldie! Drop it!" Freddy exclaimed as he jumped up, finally have hearding enough from his ranting brother. Goldie scowled at his brother.

"Calm down! We'll win!" Baby exclaimed as she stepped between the two brothers, Goldie chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever you say" He replied before finally turning away from them.

Katy was standing on the platform looking over the cannon that her team had to use.

"I can't believe we have a cannon" Max said as he placed a paw on the cannon.

"Yeah, and hopefully we can with it" Buddy said as he crossed his arms and observed it.

"I dunno, I mean, we came in last in the last challenge" Fritz said, unsure of whether or not they could win.

The Tyrants were quickly working to get everything sat up with their catapult.

"I still woulda preferred if we woulda got ta cannon, seein' how I got experience wit' those" Foxy said.

"We don't. We have this, so focus on this instead of that" Roxy said, annoying Foxy.

"Lets not start an argument, we have a challenge to worry about right now" Krystal said, the others looked at her.

"I can see right through your shirt" Roxy said as she looked at her. Krystal looked down at herself and saw that Roxy was right. She blushed a deep shade of red before crossing her arms over her chest.

"A-and no one could t-tell me before w-we got on this platform?!" Krystal asked, she was really embarrassed at this point.

"I honestly didn' even notice until she pointed it out" Foxy said as he pointed at Roxy.

"Neither did I" Chica said.

"Well, tere's nothin' ye can do 'bout it now" Foxy said.

"I wouldn't be embarrassed of those" Roxy commented, making Krystal blush a deeper shade of red.

(Confessional -Krystal)

Krystal was sitting in there chair, still blushing from embarrassment.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! I mean, no one could have told me that you could clearly see through my shirt? And what's worse is it was almost like I was competing topless! I don't know if I'll ever be able to live this one down" Krystal said.

(Confessional End)

"Alrighty, competitors! Lets get the fun started!" Marionette exclaimed as he, Ballora, Rebecca, Adrian, Cheek, and Polly watched from the deck of the ship "Last team standing wins!" He continued before blowing his whistle.

As soon as he did, Katy fired the pre-loaded cannon towards Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot. She was hoping to hit the base of the platform and take the whole team out at once, but instead she nailed Mike with the large green water balloon and sent him flying backwards off of the platform and into the water. Baby went wide eyed as she watched Mike scream and disappear under the water.

"MIKE!" She yelled before angrily turning her glare to Katy.

"Uh oh" Freddy said as he and Goldie stepped back. They felt as if they could feel the heat from Baby's anger radiating off of her.

"I'M GOING TO END YOU!" Baby yelled, surprising everyone. Baby quickly started grabbing and throwing water balloons like baseballs, straight at Katy and The Standouts.

Katy did her best to dodge as many of them as she could as she tried to reload the cannon.

"We have to take her out!" Fritz exclaimed as he tried to dodge Baby's speeding water balloons.

Bonnie, Springtrap, and Teddy were putting two balloons in the slingshot at a time and firing them towards The Tyrants. They were lucky enough to hit Foxy once, but it wasn't enough to knock him off of the platform.

"Come on, aim better!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, Autumn growled in annoyance.

Bonnie and Springtrap ignored him as they reloaded the slingshot. Once it was reloaded, Autumn fired it again, this time completely missing The Tyrants' platform.

"Try hitting the base! That'll take them out!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, Autumn growled again, getting really annoyed by the puppet.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she looked at him.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!" Bon-Bon yelled back.

"You want to help?!" Autumn asked as she grabbed Bon-Bon off of Teddy's paw, loaded him in the slingshot with the water balloons and fired it again.

"BAWN-BAWN!" Teddy exclaimed as he watched Bon-Bon fly towards The Tyrants.

Bon-Bon flew and landed right against Krystal's chest, she immediately grabbed him and threw him off of the platform and into the water. Teddy went wide eyed before diving off of The Strikers' platform, into the water, and swimming towards his friend.

"Hey!" Springtrap exclaimed as he watched Teddy swim away from them.

"Why'd you do that?!" Springtrap asked as he looked at Autumn.

"The puppet wouldn't shut up!" Autumn replied.

"That's exactly it! He's a puppet! Ignore it! Now we're down a teammate!" Springtrap exclaimed in frustration.

"We didn't need him anyways!" Autumn replied.

"Hey, cut it out! We're still in the middle of a-" Bonnie was saying before a water balloon flew right past her head. She went wide eyed before looking towards The Tyrants, who were reloading their slingshot.

Once Katy had the cannon loaded, she was getting ready to fire again, when a large pile of water balloons hit the cannon and aimed it towards The Strikers platform. Adrian fired it and the balloon in the cannon hit the sweet spot of The Strikers platform sending it and the remaining Strikers into the water.

"And The Strikers are out!" Marionette exclaimed, Cheek closed her eyes and sighed.

Adrian smiled as he placed a paw on her back causing her to quickly look up and shrug him off.

"Hey, I know you're disappointed, but trust me, there is no way you're going to get eliminated tonight" Adrian said with his flirtatious smile on his face, Cheek frowned at him.

"Leave me alone" She said before walking away from him, Adrian stood there with a grin as he watched her walk away. He was only interrupted when he heard loud cries from the water, he looked over the side of the ship and saw Autumn panicking in the water.

Adrian rolled his eyes before jumping over the railing over the ship, taking the long fall, and splashing into the water. When he popped up from underneath it, he swam over to the panicking Autumn, grabbed her, and swam her back to the ship.

"Are you ok?!" Ballora asked as she ran over to the panicking cat as she tried to catch her breath.

Baby was still throwing balloons as hard as she could towards The Standouts. She nailed Fritz in the groin with one causing him to fall backwards and off of the platform in pain.

"That had to have hurt" Buddy said as he looked off the side at Fritz.

"No time to wonder! We have to take her out!" Katy exclaimed as she continued to dodge balloons.

Freddy and Goldie just continued to stand back and watch in surprise as Baby threw the balloons so hard, they were like speeding bullets.

Buddy was trying to help reload the cannon when Baby hit him across the face with a balloon, he stumbled backwards but managed to regain his balance. He thought he was safe, until he got his with a second balloon that knocked him off of the platform.

Max started to worry when he realized that he and Katy were the only two left from their team.

The Tyrants had pretty much been relaxing and watching since The Strikers were eliminated. They had realized that all of Baby's current focus was on The Standouts and all of The Standouts current focus was on Baby.

Katy had remained the cannon and fired it just as Baby threw another balloon. The balloons collided at the half way point and exploded in mid air. Katy quickly reloaded and shot another one, this time hitting Baby right in the gut sending her stumbling backwards and tripping into the bucket that all of Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot's balloons were in. Every single one of their balloons popped under Baby's weight, leaving her soaked and them without balloons.

"Great! Just great!" Goldie exclaimed angrily, Katy fired again, but this time aimed for the base keeping the platform up, she nailed it. The base caved in sending the remaining members of Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot crashing into the water.

Katy and Max cheered once they had realized they finally took out their biggest threat. They were getting ready to turn their cannon towards The Tyrants, when they fired their catapult sending a wave of balloons crashing into The Standouts.

Their platform shook because of all of the force hitting it. Katy quickly fired the cannon trying to hit the base, but missed. Her and Max quickly went to reload when The Tyrants fired again, this time pelting Katy, casing her to slip backwards and fall off of the platform, leaving Max alone.

Max went wide eyed as he looked around his now lonely platform. This is when the eliminated members of The Standouts started to worry.

"Come on, Max! You can do it!" Fritz exclaimed, he was still feeling the effect of Baby's groin shot balloon, but knew Max needed some confidence.

Max quickly finished reloading the cannon and fired again, unfortunately his aim with the dang thing was terrible, and he completely missed The Tyrants. Foxy fired the catapult again and pelted Max and the base of The Standouts platform with water. Max slipped and tried to regain his balance, but just couldn't. He fell off of the side and into the water below. The Tyrants immediately started cheering.

"And your winners of today's challenge...The Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed, The Standouts looked down in disappointment "Strikers, since you were the first team out, you will be joining me tonight at the elimination ceremony!" He continued, The Strikers looked around at each other.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Great, we're in the elimination ceremony. I just hope I'm not the first one eliminated from my team" Springtrap said as a frown made its way onto his face.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Yep, we lost. But did anyone see the way Adrian saved Autumn? It was so hot" Bonnie said dreamingly as she thought about Adrian, she sat there for several seconds before going wide eyed "I mean...hi Clyde" she continued with a nervous smile as she waved at the camera.

(Switch to -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"I've never liked that cat! I knew she was trouble from the minute I laid eyes on her!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"I agree, Bawn-Bawn. What she did to you was wrong" Teddy said.

"I will admit, even though I'm mad at her for launching me into the middle of the ocean with a catapult, I did get an up close and personal view of Krystal that I'm sure no one else here is going to get" Bon-Bon said with grin.

"Bawn-Bawn" Teddy said before facepalming and shaking his head.

(Switch to -Autumn)

A soaking wet Autumn was sitting in front of the camera shaking with an annoyed look on her face.

"I didn't need his help! Not one bit! And it he thinks that I'm falling for his charade, he's sadly mistaken" Autumn said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"You don't think he's cheating on me with someone else, right?" Cheek said curiously, once again feeling a mixture of sadness and anger at the thought "No, I'm sure he's not, and I'm just over reacting" she continued with a smile that quickly turned into a frown "At least, I hope I'm just over reacting" she finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, competitors! Strikers, I know you've all had a pretty crappy day, especially you, Autumn" Marionette started as he looked over at the already annoyed Autumn. "I also know this is your first time here, so let me explain how this is going to work!" He exclaimed "First off, the voting. Now, unlike the previous two seasons where you got to vote for which teammate you wanted to eliminate, this season all eliminations will be up to the viewers at home!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"What?!" All of The Strikers exclaimed, Marionette chuckled.

"That's exactly how The Standouts reacted!" He exclaimed

"Then what was the point of us voting if our votes don't even mean anything?" Springtrap asked.

"Your votes do mean something, kinda. Your votes are to decide which two competitors make the bottom two. The fans get to decide which one of the bottom two gets the boot!" Marionette replied.

"That's not too fair if you think about it" Teddy said, Marionette shrugged.

"I don't see what's not fair about it" He replied "Now, lets move on. If I call your name you will be given your very own golden Marionette Co-captain badge to commemorate your time on this wonderful cruise!" He exclaimed.

"Something else with your face on it? Seriously?" Autumn said curiously.

"Yep!" Marionette replied with a smile "Now, if you don't receive one of my awesome Co-captain badges, you will be forced to walk the Plank of Shame. Now, lets get the fun started, shall we?" He continued "And the first Marionette badge goes to...Cheek!" He exclaimed as he tossed Cheek a badge.

"Next up we have...Springtrap!" Marionette exclaimed as he tossed Springtrap a badge.

"And finally...Bonnie" Marionette said before tossing Bonnie a badge "Teddy, Autumn one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed, Teddy and Autumn looked at each other.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Teddy looked away from Autumn and at nervous little Bon-Bon. Autumn saw and glared at the little puppet before looking away.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Autumn and Teddy both sat there nervously as they waited to hear the results.

Autumn both annoyed and nervous, which frustrated her. Teddy was just nervous, Bon-Bon was, too.

Marionette slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors, a smile making its way onto his face as he started slowing it down.

Ballora stood behind him, waiting to find out who was getting eliminated tonight. Marionette didn't tell her who it was, as far as she knew, he was the only one who knew.

Marionette's smile turned into a grin as he picked up pace with moving the badge back and fourth. Autumn was already annoyed, so she was starting to get angry at Marionette's tension growing.

"Just tell us who's out already!" Autumn yelled, startling Marionette, he frowned at her.

"Quiet! You're ruining the mood!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I don't care! Get on with it already!" Autumn exclaimed, Marionette stood there very annoyed with her.

"Fine! You want me to get on with it so bad, I will!" He exclaimed "And the final Marionette Co-Captain badge goes to-" he continued before stopping as he once again started slowing the movement of the badge.

Autumn was more mad at this point than anything with the way Marionette was dragging this out. She was wanting to get this over with so she could head back to her room and-

"...Teddy" Marionette said before tossing Teddy the last badge.

"We aren't out, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed as he high fived the little puppet.

"Autumn, you're out" Marionette said.

(Elimination Music Starts)

Autumn sat there shocked, not knowing what to say.

"H-how am I out over him and his puppet?!" Autumn asked as she pointed at Teddy and Bon-Bon, Marionette shrugged.

"Guess you aren't as popular as you thought" He replied before tossing her a life preserver "Put this on and get to walking" he continued before pointing at the Plank of Shame.

Autumn caught the life preserver, but continued to sit there in shock. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Nightmare! We might need some assistance!" He called, Nightmare came walking onto the deck from another part of the ship.

"Why can't you do it?! I have to start getting the ship moving again!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Because...you're better at throwing people around than me" Marionette replied before pointing at Autumn "She's gotta go" he continued, Nightmare glared at him before walking up to Autumn and lifting her up onto his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! I can do it myself!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Put her down" Ballora said, Nightmare looked at her.

"I don't take orders from you" He said, that's when Ballora started to look mad, and Marionette noticed.

"Put her down" Marionette said, Nightmare's usual unamused look returned to his face as he dropped Autumn onto the ground.

Autumn quickly climbed back to her feet before glaring at the bear.

"If you can do it on your own, do it" Marionette said as he crossed his arms. Autumn's glare shifted to him as she slowly walked towards the plank, once she got there, she stepped out onto it and looked over the side before freezing.

"I-I can't" Autumn stuttered as she started backing up, Marionette rolled his eyes.

Nightmare grabbed her again and started carrying her down the plank, he tried to throw her into the water but she wrapped herself around one of Nightmare's large arms.

"Get off!" Nightmare yelled as he repeatedly shook his arm, trying to get Autumn off of it.

After almost a minute of repeated shaking, he was finally loosening Autumn of her grasp. But just as she was about to fall, she dug her claws into Nightmare's arm causing him to scream and lose his balance sending both of them falling into the water.

Marionette, Ballora, and the remaining Strikers all went and looked over the side of the ship and saw Nightmare floating the water, with Autumn wrapped around the back of his head trying to keep herself out of it.

Marionette laughed before looking over at the unamused Ballora, he saw the look she was giving him and his laughing was immediately silenced. He groaned loudly.

"Fine! Rebecca, go get a raft out of bottom of the ship" Marionette said, Rebecca nodded before walking towards the staircase "We'll throw it down, let Nightmare get back here, and Autumn can take the raft to whatever bit of land she finds first" he continued, Ballora simply nodded.

Marionette rolled his eyes again as he walked away from the side of the ship.

"After another eventful day, what will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will the competitors stop being whiny babies about being bored? Will Bon-Bon ever get less annoying? Will Katy ever find out what happened between Randy and Rebecca?" He asked "Find out all of these answers and more on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And there's chapter 2!

Wow, the elimination votes were close. Autumn lost out by one PM vote.

Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	4. Buoy Boys and Girls Gone Wild

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our teams were sent to war...a water balloon war. In a very wet two part challenge, a member of each team went head to head to head to head in a water balloon fight, searching for a weapons advantage in the big team war!" Marionette started "Mike continued to try and run and hide from the very weirdly obsessive Baby. Our competitors were trying to cope with the fact that they were going to be stuck on the ship with nothing but each other for the next two months. And Adrian continued to butter up an ever the wise Nightmare, while having a little fun with Mike while he was at it *Chuckles*" he continued "But in the end, after being eliminated from the water balloon war by The Standouts, with the help of winners, The Tyrants, The Strikers were sent to the elimination ceremony where it was finally proven that Autumn has always been the less popular of the two kitty sister competitors, when she was given the boot" He finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek had been lying in her bed, alone in her room for some time now. She didn't want to leave her room, because she knew the others would ask her if she was ok. Which kinda annoyed her even though she knew they were only doing it because they were worried about her.

She hadn't been able to stop worrying about what Brent was up to and why he didn't show up to the dock. She started worrying that maybe something had happened to him. She had tried her best to push all of her negative thoughts away, but it just wasn't working too well.

She sighed as she grabbed her pillow, put it over her face, and screamed into it.

She continued screaming into her pillow, until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Go away" She called out to whomever was knocking, there was another knock "I don't want company right now" she called out a little more annoyed this time, there was a third knock, this one prompted the now annoyed Cheek to climb out of her bed and storm over to the door.

"I said I don't want com-" Cheek was saying as she pulled the door open, she cut herself short as a frown formed on her face when she saw who had been knocking.

Adrian was leaned up against her doorframe with a smile on his face and a plate of food in his paws.

"What do you want?" Cheek asked.

"Noticed you weren't at breakfast this morning, so I thought you could use some" Adrian replied, his smile still on his face. Cheek looked down at the plate before looking back up at Adrian.

"Yeah, no thanks" She said, Adrian frowned.

"Come on, I didn't do anything to it. I just want to make sure you stay healthy, because ya know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" He said, his smile once again returning to his face.

"Then you eat it. I'm good" Cheek replied before going to close her door. Before she could, Adrian stuck his foot in it, halting her from doing so "Move your foot" she said in an annoyed tone, as she looked at him through the still remaining crack in the door.

"I know you don't trust me-" Adrian started.

"That's an understatement" Cheek muttered.

"-But I am not here to harm you. In fact, I'm here for the same reason you are. To win. And that's what I intend on doing. But, while we're here, we're going to have to get used to each other regardless of whether you like it or not" Adrian said, Cheek shook her head.

"I don't 'have' to do anything. So why don't you take your breakfast and your fake friendly attitude somewhere else, because I am definitely not in the mood to deal with it" She replied before pushing Adrian's foot out of the door with her own and closing it on him.

Adrian stood there staring at the closed door with a smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"She's a lot smarter than I originally thought" Adrian started "The others are going to be easy to get to, but her, she's going to be a tough one to crack" he continued before a smirk grew on his face "But crack her, I will" he finished.

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

Most of the other competitors had gathered in the dining hall for breakfast and to waste time.

There hadn't been too much going on, so even after breakfast, most of the competitors had just hung around to aimlessly talk to one another.

Goldie, who had for some reason actually decided to stick around, had his arms crossed as he sat across from his brother with a frown on his face.

"What?" Freddy said curiously as he looked at him.

"I don't want to be on the same team as you" Goldie said, Freddy shrugged.

"Yeah, there's nothing I can really do about that" He replied as he looked back over at Polly, who sat next to him "Why are you bringing this up now?" He asked as he looked back at his brother.

"Because you're the reason I lost last season. Everything was going fine until you came back and cost us that stupid Grinch challenge" Goldie replied, the memories of that challenge angering him as they played over in his mind.

"Goldie, come on, I cost myself the challenge too. You needed to be eliminated. What you did to everyone, what you were doing to everyone, it was wrong, all of it. Again, I don't know why you're bringing this up now, but I don't want to talk about it. I've moved on, so should you" Freddy said, Goldie's frown stayed planted on his face as he finally decided to look away from his brother.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"It's weird that Goldie would decide to bring that up now, especially considering it happened seven and a half months ago" Freddy said as he sat there, he scratched his ear before continuing "I know I did the right thing back then. Regardless of whether or not Goldie agrees with me is up to him. But he was turning into something worse than Roxy, he needed to be stopped" he continued before looking down, he quickly looked back up at the camera "Life goes on, and that's what Goldie needs to realize. I've moved on, so should he" he finished.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat there, his signature scowl planted on his face as he stared into the camera.

"Freddy may be my brother, but that doesn't mean I have to forgive him for what he did. He cost me a hundred million dollars, I was so close to winning and then he came back and took it away from me. And I mean, how do I know he isn't willing to do the same thing again?" Goldie said curiously "I don't. That's exactly why I didn't even want to be anywhere around him this season. But somehow I wound up being stuck on the same team as not only him, but the weird stalker clown girl that SOMEHOW squirmed her way onto the show" he continued before shaking his head "I honestly can't wait until this season is over. And after this, I don't care how much money is on the line, I WON'T be doing another season" he finished before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

Katy had been sitting at a table with Krystal and Springtrap, both who had finished eating and left the dining hall.

Katy had been done eating awhile now, but she had been sitting there glancing back and fourth between the empty plate in front of her and the "Host/Employee" table that Rebecca was currently sitting at as she ate her breakfast.

Katy had been trying so hard to figure out what she had done to Randy, but it just wasn't working. Rebecca had refused to talk about it.

Katy lowly growled in frustration as she stared at the raccoon.

"Are you alright?" Fritz asked as he walked up, Katy quickly shot her gaze from Rebecca to Fritz.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened between Randy and Rebecca that made Randy want to get away from her so fast" Katy replied, Fritz nodded.

"Honestly, I've been kinda curious myself. Just seems out of character of Randy" He replied.

"I know, so it must have been something bad, and I want to get to the bottom of it" Katy said as she glanced back at Rebecca.

"Why don't you just go ask her?" Fritz asked, Katy shook her head.

"I've tried, she won't budge. I know I shouldn't be prying, but I'm worried about Randy" She replied.

"That's understandable" Fritz said.

"This whole thing is going to bug me until I can find out what happened so I can try and help him" Katy said "I mean, I've helped him with all of his other problems since I've know him, I have to help him with this one" she continued.

"I don't think we'll find anything out from her, honestly. Randy would have been the one to talk to, and at this point, that isn't an option anymore" Fritz said, Katy knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"No. I'm not giving up yet. I'll find something out, one way or another. Randy needs my help, and I'm going to give it to him" Katy said, Fritz sat in silence for almost a minute before finally asking a question.

"Do you...like Randy?" Fritz asked, Katy went wide eyed, surprised at the question.

"W-what I-uh...what?" Katy stammered.

"I mean, with how dedicated you are to finding out what Rebecca did to him, and everything you've done for him since you met him. It just kinda seems like you like him" Fritz explained, Katy honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Let me set the record straight right now! I DO NOT LIKE RANDY!" Katy exclaimed "I-I have never liked Randy...like THAT. A-and, and I n-never will!" She continued, a small blush forming on her face as she did "I d-don't know what Fritz is thinking. I-I just want to help Randy b-because I care about him as a f-f-friend. Nothing more, nothing less" she finished before quickly looking away from the camera.

(Switch to -Fritz)

"So...I'm not the only one that's sees that Katy totally likes Randy, am I?" Fritz said curiously.

(Confessional End)

Foxy and Chica had been sitting at a table towards the back of the dining hall, there had been a couple other competitors eating there, but luckily for the couple, they had finished and left.

Foxy and Chica had both been somewhat annoyed by the fact that they hadn't been able to spend too much alone time together since they had been on the ship. Even though all the competitors had their own rooms this season, that still didn't stop the interruptions.

Mike had bothered them several times trying to get away from Baby. Max had knocked on the door wanting someone to hang out with seeing as how everyone else was busy...somehow, and they couldn't turn away his sad puppy dog eyes. And last night, they had been in Chica's room, which was right next door to Teddy and Bon-Bon's, and they had somehow gotten into an argument about god knows what, and their argument could clearly be heard through the wall.

Getting to sit at the table alone was pretty much the long and short of any kind of alone time they were apparently going to get on the ship.

"Aye, I'm sorry we haven' got ta...ye know" Foxy said as he looked across the table at his girlfriend, she nodded.

"Me too" She replied as she placed an elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"I know tis ship is small 'n all, but don' ye figure tat tere would at least be enough space on it so everyone wasn' always in ta same place?" Foxy said curiously.

"You'd think so. A cruise ship is supposed to be relaxing, not...cramped" Chica said.

"Tell me 'bout it. Me ol' ship was more roomy tan tis" Foxy said.

"I bet" Chica replied before sighing.

(Confessional -Chica)

"I mean, I guess with how little to do on this ship as their is, everyone has a reason to want to stick to their rooms. But the fact that Foxy and I can't do anything without something interrupting us is just insane. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but, I miss the film lot" Chica said.

(Confessional End)

Mike had been sitting at one of the tables eating breakfast. He was doing it very uncomfortably however, as Baby sat across from him watching his every move intently.

Her eyes remained focused on him as a smile rested on her face. It made Mike feel very uneasy, as if everything Baby did didn't already make Mike feel like that.

"Can you like, go stare at someone else as they eat?" Mike finally asked.

"Why?" Baby asked confused.

"Because you're making it very hard for me to enjoy my breakfast when you're sitting there staring at me like that" Mike replied.

"I am? I'm just trying to figure out how many bites it takes you to eat a pancake! So far, we're at seven!" Baby exclaimed, Mike frowned.

"Ya know what, I'm not hungry anymore" He said before standing up "I think I'm going to go brush my teeth" he continued before walking away.

"Oooohhhh, perfect! Now I can find out how many strokes you do when you brush your teeth!" Baby exclaimed as she quickly jumped up from the table and followed Mike, he groaned loudly as she did.

(On Deck)

Buddy had been sitting on the deck reading one of the books he had brought with him, when Max plopped down next to him.

"Whatcha reading?!" Max asked, startling the bear.

"Gah!" Buddy exclaimed in surprise as he jumped, he quickly looked over at Max "You scared the crap out of me!" He continued, Max looked down.

"I'm sorry" He replied sadly, Buddy took a deep breath before waving it off.

"It's alright. It's called The Great Gatsby" He replied to Max's earlier question, Max nodded.

"I've seen the movie!" He exclaimed happily.

"So have it, it was meh" Buddy replied "You'd have to read the book. It's a million times better than the movie" He continued.

"So you've read the book before?" Max asked, Buddy nodded.

"I have, yes" He replied.

"Then why are you reading it again?" Max asked.

"Because, not only is it a classic, but it's also one of my favorite books" Buddy replied.

"Do you like reading?" Max asked, Buddy nodded again.

"I do. It's my favorite thing to do in my free time" He replied.

"I like reading too! I don't read a lot, but I do like it!" Max exclaimed, Buddy smiled.

"It is a very fun thing to do. I, myself have always loved reading. Even when I was just a little cub, my favorite birthday gift I got, was my very first library card. I still have that card too" Buddy said, as he thought back to the moment his parents gave him the birthday card with the library card tucked inside of it.

"That sounds so cool!" Max exclaimed, Buddy nodded.

"It was" He replied.

After, Krystal walked up and sat down next to Max.

"What are you two up to?" She asked as she looked over at them.

"We're talking about books!" Max exclaimed, Krystal was intrigued by this.

"Is that so?" She said curiously, Buddy and Max both nodded.

"Yes, he asked about the book I'm reading" Buddy said as he held up his copy of The Great Gatsby.

"The Great Gatsby? I read that in high school" Krystal said.

"It's a good book, isn't it?" Buddy said curiously, Krystal nodded.

"It's alright. Have you seen the movie?" She asked, Buddy nodded.

"I have, but as I told Max, I prefer the book" He replied.

"The books usually are better than the movies" Krystal said, Buddy nodded.

"Thank you! Someone else finally agrees with me!" He exclaimed happily, Krystal giggled.

"Do you happen to have any other books with you?" She asked, Buddy nodded.

"I have a few actually" He replied "Come on, I'll show you" he continued as he climbed to his feet, Krystal joined him "You can come too, Max" he finished, Max smiled as he jumped to his feet, tail wagging.

(Confessional -Buddy)

"Ya know, I actually really enjoying talking with other people about books! I didn't think it'd be too interesting being back, but I might actually enjoy it" Buddy said with a smile.

(Switch to -Max)

"I love books! I mean, I love movies more...but I still love books!" Max exclaimed happily.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Maybe I should have brought books or something to read and kill some free time. I'm honestly happy that Buddy was thinking about that kind of stuff. And besides, maybe he has some clever in put on some books I've read. He seems like the kind of bear who's read every book imaginable" Krystal said before letting out a small giggle "But hey, that's not necessarily a bad thing" she continued.

(Confessional End)

Roxy had been lying back in a beach chair, trying to take in some of the sun while they waited for today's challenge.

Springtrap had walked out of the dining hall and sat down in the chair a few feet away from Roxy. He didn't fancy sitting that close to her, but he didn't feel like dragging the chair to the other side of the deck.

Roxy popped one of her eyes open to see who had sat down, she saw Springtrap and huffed before re-closing it.

"What?" Springtrap said curiously as he looked at her.

"Nothing" Roxy replied as she tried to get back to being relaxed.

"It's obviously something. I heard your huff" Springtrap said, Roxy ignored him, Springtrap shook his head "Whatever, I don't care what you think of me anyways" he continued before sitting back in his chair.

"It's not like I think any less of you than I do everyone else" Roxy said, Springtrap looked at her "If I'm going to be honest, you're one of the ones that annoys me the least out of everyone here" she continued.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not" Springtrap said as he crossed his arms.

"Take it however you want to. I'm just saying" Roxy replied.

Springtrap honestly didn't know what to think. He didn't know if she was, for some weird reason, being nice to him. Or she was just trying to get into his head, which is something that she was really good at.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on the deck for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed through the intercom.

Springtrap sat up in his chair, before throwing a quick confused glance at Roxy.

Roxy slowly sat up and pushed her sun glasses up to her forehead before noticing Springtrap.

"What?" She said curiously, Springtrap shook his head.

"Nothing" He replied before standing up and walking away, Roxy watched him before rolling her eyes and standing up herself.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"I'm kinda confused as the what Roxy is up to. I mean, if she thinks i'm gullible enough to start an alliance or something with her, she is sadly mistaken. It's just kinda weird for her to be saying something...that's not fully hateful to someone" Springtrap said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I don't know what way Springtrap took what I said, and I honestly don't care. I was just being honest. Out of everyone I've been stuck with for three seasons, he's one of the ones that annoys me least" Roxy said before shrugging "That's all I'm going to say about it. I didn't mean anything by it" She continued.

(Confessional end)

Once the competitors had gathered around on the deck, Marionette and Ballora walked up.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Ballora walked out onto the deck "I can see you're all very eager to start today's challenge!" He continued.

"Yeah, very" Roxy said sarcastically.

"Alrighty, then lets not waste anymore time!" Marionette exclaimed "Todays challenge is once again going to be a four person effort, meaning one member of both Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, and The Standouts, will have to sit this one out" he continued.

"Come on, we haven't lost a team member yet. We should get some kind of advantage instead of making people sit out" Goldie said, Marionette shook his head.

"Sorry, not for this challenge. I'm not really sorry though" He replied with a smile "Anyways, todays challenge is going to involve four competitors taking turns swimming out to their teams respective buoy to retrieve the four flags on each one and return them to the ship. First team to retrieve all four flags wins. Whichever team has the least amount of flags returned to the ship, will be sent to the elimination ceremony tonight!" He explained.

"That's sounds easy enough" Goldie said as he shrugged, Marionette grinned.

"Weeeeeellllllll-" He started.

"Hold on!" Roxy exclaimed "No more 'That sounds easy enough' from anyone! Every time someone says that after we think Marionette has explained the whole challenge, he throws in some kind of obstacle, or stipulation, or worse!" She exclaimed "So what is it this time?! Do you want us to swim the buoys blindfolded?! Are you going to somehow magically catch the water on fire and make us swim through that?! Are you going to have Nightmare firing cannon balls at us as we swim in the water?!" She exclaimed, Marionette couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope! But I will keep those suggestions in mind for later challenges!" He exclaimed causing the rest of the competitors to groan "Actually, they are to try and stop you from getting to those flags" he continued as he pointed into the water, as he did, two shark fins could be seen swimming around the buoys.

"You're going to make us jump in the water, with sharks?!" Bonnie exclaimed, Bon-Bon quickly and repeatedly shook his little head.

"No. Nuh uh. No way. I'm not swimming with sharks" He said.

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"I get that Marionette isn't all right in the head. But sharks?! He's going to make us swim in shark invested water just to get a flag?! What if one of them gets Adrian?!" Bonnie exclaimed in a panicked tone.

(Switch to -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"I'm not doing this, Teddy. I refuse" Bon-Bon said.

"I-I'm a little scared too, Bawn-Bawn. B-but we have to do it. If we refuse and cost out team, surely we'll get eliminated tonight" Teddy said as he looked at Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon was so unsure, he didn't know if winning the money was worth it. He knew he wanted it. But sharks, that's something he didn't know if he was willing to swim with to get it.

"W-we'll be ok, Bawn-Bawn. I-I'm sure of it" Teddy said, trying to calm down Bon-Bon. He knew he wasn't sure of it though. He was just as scared, if not more so than Bon-Bon was.

(Confessional End)

Polly and Buddy had been chosen to sit out for their teams. The rest of the competitors were getting their life vests strapped on and getting ready to start the challenge. They were all scared out of their minds seeing as how it was a very good possibility that not all of them were going to make it out of the challenge in one piece.

"Alright, when I blow this whistle, the first member of each team may jump into the water. When you get to the buoy, you may only grab one of your teams flags. If you grab anymore than one, your team will automatically be disqualified. Again, first team to get all four of their flags back to the deck, wins" Marionette explained.

Max looked up at the sky and started praying.

"Mama, if I don't make it out alive, I love you" He said, as he did, Marionette blew the whistle Foxy, Freddy, and Springtrap all jumped in the water and quickly started swimming.

"Max! Go!" Katy exclaimed, Max stood there confused until he realized that the challenge had started. He quickly dived into the water and started swimming towards The Standouts' buoy.

Seeing as how Foxy was actually a good swimmer, he wasn't haven't too hard of a time getting there. He knew he had to be carful though, those sharks wouldn't have any mercy on him if he got caught. And he knew he didn't need to lose another body part.

Springtrap and Freddy were neck and neck, just a little bit behind Foxy. They glanced at each other with looks that said "I can't believe we're actually doing this". They quickly shook it off as they continued swimming.

Max was a ways behind them, his team was cheering for him on the deck, but that wasn't stopping the worried feeling of being eaten by a shark that was running through him.

He tried to ignore the fact that there were indeed two large sharks swimming in the same small area as he was, but it wasn't working too well.

Foxy started picking up his pace when he saw one of the fins reappear from the water and start getting closer to him. He was the first one to make it to his teams buoy. He quickly started climbing it, only to realize he was barley making any progress because there was some kind of slippery oil covering it.

"Ye can't be serious!" Foxy exclaimed as he continued to struggle to climb.

Freddy and Springtrap made it to their teams buoys almost at the exact same time. They both quickly started climbing, when they realized they were going through the same thing Foxy currently was.

Marionette stood on the deck laughing as he watched the three competitors struggle to climb the buoys.

"What did you put on those?" Ballora asked.

"Oil" Marionette replied through laughter, Ballora rolled her eyes.

Foxy had finally managed to make it to the top of his teams buoy and grab their first flag. After, he let go and fell back into the water just as Max finally started climbing The Standouts' buoy.

Foxy quickly started swimming back towards the ship, doing his best to keep an eye out for the nearby sharks. He was honestly surprised none of them had had any trouble with them so far.

Chica's heart had been racing the whole time Foxy was in the water. She had kept her fingers crossed that the sharks would leave him alone, and luckily for her, they did. Foxy made it back to the ship, climbed the ladder, and pulled himself back onto the deck.

"Tis wasn't so hard" Foxy said with a smile as he held up The Tyrants' first flag. Chica ran over to him and kissed him.

"I'm just glad you didn't get turned into shark food" She said after they broke the kiss, Foxy chuckled.

"You 'n me both" He replied.

Roxy had dove into the water as soon as Foxy got back to the deck. Freddy and Springtrap had passed her as she splashed into the water. She quickly started swimming towards The Tyrants' buoy.

Max had finally made it to the top of The Standouts' buoy and grabbed their first flag. He quickly dropped back into the water and started swimming back towards the ship as fast has he could.

Freddy had made it back onto the deck first, and as soon as he did, Goldie ran and threw himself into the water and started swimming as fast as he could towards his teams buoy.

Springtrap finally climbed onto the deck next, allowing Cheek to go for The Strikers. Cheek dove into the water, with all sorts of anxiety in her, before she started swimming towards her teams buoy.

Cheek was so lost in thought about what Brent could be up to at that moment, that she hadn't even noticed a shark swam right past her. The others on the deck watched in shock.

"Did she really not notice that?!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"I don't know" Teddy replied just as surprised as the little puppet.

Goldie had somehow managed to catch up to Roxy, because apparently he was an Olympic swimmer when it came to a challenge.

Roxy growled when she realized Goldie was about to pass her and make it to his teams buoy before she did.

Max had FINALLY made it back to the ship, he had barely got to make it back onto the deck before Fritz jumped into the water and started swimming towards his teams buoy.

"Max, that took way longer than it needed to" Adrian said, Max looked down.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

(Confessional -Max)

"I-I really didn't mean to take as long as I did. It's just...I was worried about the sharks and the thing I had to climb was slippery" Max started before looking down "If we lose I'm going to get voted off for sure" he continued.

(Confessional End)

Both Goldie and Roxy had made it to their teams buoys just a few seconds apart. Roxy had started climbing her teams, when one of the sharks jumped out of the water and snatched at her. Roxy screamed as she jumped up the buoy and wrapped her legs around.

Goldie laughed as he climbed his, grab one of the flags, and dropped back into the water. He quickly started swimming back to the ship, unknowingly being followed by another one of the sharks.

Freddy went wide eyed when he saw the fin behind his brother.

"Goldie! Hurry!" Freddy yelled, Goldie glared up at his brother, annoyed with the fact that he was rushing him.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Goldie yelled back.

Goldie continued to swim until he reached the ladder, if he hadn't of started climbing it when he did, he would have been that sharks lunch.

Goldie climbed back onto the deck and shoved the flag into Freddy's paws.

"There. Happy?" Goldie asked in an annoyed tone, Freddy was just surprised that his brother had managed to make it out of that in one piece.

Mike was getting ready to jump in next, but Baby grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't" She started "I'm not going to make you go first!" She continued before diving into the water, Mike just watched as she popped up and started swimming towards the buoy.

Cheek had made it to her teams buoy and started climbing it, trying to ignore the fact that she was slipping. She was using all the strength she could muster to make sure she got up there.

Once she finally did, she grabbed one of her teams flags before she started making her way back towards the water. She was on the last rung she had climbed, when she slipped and fell into the water. One of the nearby sharks started to surround her.

Everyone on the deck went wide eyed as they watched. Fritz had just made it back to the ship when he heard all of the gasps. He climbed back onto the deck and saw everyone looking towards Cheek.

"CHEEK! GET OUT OF THERE!" Bonnie yelled as loud as she could, Cheek turned around to look at her and saw the shark closing in on her, she screamed as it did.

Adrian dove into the water and quickly swam towards Cheek and the shark, he whistled when he got close enough to it. The shark stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Why don't you leave the lady alone and mess with me" Adrian said as he motioned for the shark to bring it, it quickly swam at him, only to have him flick it right on its nose. It stopped swimming and looked at him, Adrian shook his head "Bad shark! Bad!" He exclaimed as he flicked it again. The shark started crying before quickly swimming away, Adrian smiled as it did.

Everyone on the deck stood there shocked at what had just happened.

"Did he just-" Mike started before being cut off.

"-Yep" Fritz said in shock.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, sharks don't scare me. They might think they're all big and scary, but they aren't as scary as me" Adrian said with a smirk.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I honestly don't know what to say right now, I really don't" Cheek said.

(Confessional End)

Adrian swam over to his team's buoy like nothing had happened, climbed it, and grabbed another one of their flags before he started swimming back.

By the time he started his swim back, Baby, who had been paying the scene that just transpired no mind, was already almost back at the ship.

Cheek had finally realized she was still in the middle of a challenge, and quickly started swimming back to the ship.

After seeing one of the sharks leave, Roxy quickly grabbed one of her team's flags, dropped back into the water, and quickly started her swim back.

Baby had made it back to the ship and climbed the ladder back to the deck.

"I got one!" She exclaimed.

"Yay" Goldie said sarcastically.

Mike ran and jumped over the side into the water and started swimming towards his team's buoy as fast as he possibly could. He wanted to get that flag and get back to the safety of the ship.

Adrian made it back next. He climbed the ladder to the ship and walked past all the surprised competitors, and over to his team.

"Dude, you just made a shark cry" Max said in surprise, Adrian shrugged.

"It wasn't anything special" He replied.

Katy shook her head before realizing it was her turn, she quickly ran and jumped over the side and into the water.

Max had turned to say something to Krystal, but saw her smiling and laughing at something Buddy had said. Buddy was standing there with smile on his face. He had to admit, he felt a tinge of jealousy.

Roxy made it back to the ship next, followed shortly thereafter by Cheek.

"Krystal! Go!" Roxy exclaimed, Krystal looked at her before looking back at Buddy.

"We'll finish our conversation after the challenge" She said, Buddy nodded. Krystal turned and ran towards the side before jumping over it and into the water.

As soon as Cheek had made it back to the deck, she immediately passed all of her worried friends and headed straight for her room.

Bonnie wanted to try and talk to her, but knew it was her turn. She reluctantly ran and jumped into the water before quickly swimming towards her team's buoy.

Mike had finally made it to his team's buoy. When he got to it, he quickly started climbing it. He started slipping a couple of times, but somehow managed to hang on. It didn't take him long at all to grab Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot's last flag. Once he had it, he dropped back into the water and started swimming back to the ship.

Bonnie had reached her teams buoy rather quickly, she was wanting to get this challenge over so she could go check on Cheek. She climbed it as fast as she could and grabbed another one of her team's flags before jumping back into the water and quickly swimming her way back to the ship.

Krystal and Katy had been doing everything they could to catch up. By the time they reached their teams buoys, both Mike and Bonnie were already almost back to the ship.

The two females quickly climbed up their team's buoys and grabbed another flag. Once they had the flags, they dropped back into the water almost simultaneously.

Bonnie had somehow managed to pass Mike and get back to the ship before him, but he wasn't too far behind her.

Once Bonnie pulled herself back onto the deck, Teddy and Bon-Bon were hesitantly about to jump, when Marionette blew his whistle again.

"And that's game!" He exclaimed causing Teddy and Bon-Bon to turn around.

Baby had run over to Mike and tackled him into a hug, catching the former security guard off track.

"And your winners of today's challenge...Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" Marionette exclaimed, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot all started cheering as he did "Unfortunately, Tyrants, you were one flag behind the other two teams, so you four will be joining me for the elimination ceremony tonight" he continued as Krystal and Bonnie finally made it back to the deck.

"This is your fault!" Roxy exclaimed angrily as she looked at Krystal, Krystal went wide eyed as she stood up and made her way over to her team.

"My fault?! You're the one that took forever to get back here!" She exclaimed.

"I almost got eaten by a shark!" Roxy exclaimed.

"And that's my fault?!" Krystal asked.

Foxy and Chica stared at the two heated females as they argued. All the while, Teddy and Bon-Bon stood in the background relieved that they didn't have to swim in the shark infested water.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"If Krystal hadn't been doing whatever she was doing with Max and Buddy, we wouldn't have lost!" Roxy exclaimed as she shook her head.

(Switch to -Foxy)

"I can't go 'n blame any particular person fer tis loss, I mean, it ain't like we all weren't tryin' ta win" Foxy started before looking down "I jus' hope tey don' make Chica walk ta plank, 'cause honestly, I may go wit' her" he continued.

(Switch to -Chica)

"We lost. It's not a fun thing to do, but we did. Am I disappointed? Sure. Am I disappointed that I didn't have to get in the water with the sharks? Not really, even though I would have if I had to" Chica said.

(Switch to -Krystal)

Krystal sat in front of the camera, frustration building inside of her.

"Roxy is out there blaming me because we lost! It's not my fault it took her so long to get back!" Krystal exclaimed before taking a deep breath "I did what I could, I lost. And if anyone should be blamed here, it's Roxy" she continued before crossing her arms.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, Tyrants. I honestly didn't expect to see you guys here so soon" Marionette started, The Tyrants weren't amused "I also know this is your first time here, so let me explain how this is going to work!" He exclaimed "First off, the voting. Now, unlike the previous two seasons where you got to vote for which teammate you wanted to eliminate, this season all eliminations will be up to the viewers at home!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"What?!" All of The Tyrants exclaimed, Marionette chuckled.

"We are now three for three on team reactions! I wonder how Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot is going to react when they finally end up here?" He said curiously.

"Why did we vote then?" Chica asked.

"You voted because your votes do mean something, kinda. Your votes are to decide which two competitors make the bottom two. The fans get to decide which one of the bottom two gets the boot!" Marionette replied.

"That's...different" Krystal said, Marionette nodded.

"Exactly! That's the point!" He exclaimed happily "Now, lets move on. If I call your name you will be given your very own golden Marionette Co-captain badge to commemorate your time on this wonderful cruise!" He exclaimed.

"I'm tired of seeing your stupid face on everything!" Roxy exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, hey, hey! My face is not stupid! Just ask Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot-" Marionette started before stopping as he looked at Ballora "-Or my incredibly beautiful fiancée" he said with a flirtatious smile, causing Ballora to blush "Now, anyways, if you don't receive one of my awesome Co-captain badges, you will be forced to walk the Plank of Shame. Now, lets get the fun started, shall we?" He said curiously "And the first Marionette Co-Captain Badge goes to...Foxy!" He exclaimed as he tossed Foxy a badge.

"Next up...Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed as he tossed Roxy a badge, Chica and Krystal looked at each other "Chica, Krystal one of you is about to walk the plank!" He continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Chica nervously looked over at Foxy who gave her a reassuring smile, trying to get her to relax.

Krystal sat there nervously, too. But she didn't have someone to try and calm her nerves.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Chica started shaking at this point, Foxy grabbed hold of her hand with his good paw causing her to look at him. She was nervous, but god, that smile of his made it seem like nothing was wrong.

Krystal looked down, waiting to hear the results of the votes. She wasn't ready to go home, not now. Not this early. She took a deep breath as she looked back up.

Marionette stood with a smile on his face as he moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain as badge go to-" Marionette started before stopping as he slowed the badge.

Chica grasped Foxy's paw tighter as the badge had almost come to a complete stop. Foxy was smiling to reassure Chica on the outside, but on the inside, he was just as worried as she was. He didn't want her eliminated this early.

"Hmm..." Marionette started, his smile never leaving his face. Krystal started taking more deep breaths as Marionette waited "...Krystal" he finally called before tossing Krystal the last award "Chica, you're out" he finished.

(Elimination Music Starts)

Chica sat there wide eyed with her beak gaped open. Foxy sat there with a sad, disappointed look on his face as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm out...already?" Chica said curiously, as she tried to process the fact that she indeed was out.

"I-I can't believe tis" Foxy said as he shook his head.

"Well, believe it. Chica, it's time to walk the plank" Marionette said with a smile, Chica looked at him before looking back at Foxy.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn' vote fer ye" Foxy said, Chica nodded.

"I know you didn't" She said, Foxy quickly shook his head again.

"No! Do ye know what? I'm leavin' wit' ye" Foxy said, surprising everyone.

"Foxy, no" Chica said as she shook her head, she took his paw and hook into her hands "You need to stay. Win this...for both of us" she continued, Foxy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tis ain't goin' ta be easy bein' here witout ye again" He said, Chica smiled.

"It may not, but you'll do great! I know you will" She said, Foxy nodded.

"I will. Tat million dollar booty will be mine!" He exclaimed causing Chica to giggle.

"Yes it will be" She said as she finally stood up, Foxy doing the same almost immediately after "I love you, stay safe, okay?" She continued as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise ye, love, I will" Foxy replied as he wrapped his arms around. Once they broke the hug, Foxy out his paw on her chin and gently met her for a kiss "I love ye" he said as they broke it, Chica smiled again.

"I'll see you when this is over" She said as she backed away from him, Foxy nodded and smiled at her.

"And our parting gift to you" Marionette said with a smile as he handed Chica a life preserver.

"Thanks" Chica said as she glanced at him before quickly looking back at Foxy who clearly had a worried expression on his face "I'll be fine. Trust me" she said with a smile as she backed down the plank.

Chica turned around and looked off of the plank and into the water.

"Love you" She called before jumping off of the plank and into the water, Foxy ran to the side and saw her swimming back in the direction they came.

"I love ye!" Foxy yelled, Chica threw a hand up to wave before quickly continuing with her swim.

"And after tonight's shocking elimination, what's next for our resident pirate captain, Foxy?!" Marionette asked "Find out next time, only on...Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter three!

I really hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all next week!


	5. The Freezing Sled Race

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our competitors were forced to compete in a very simple challenge, with very dangerous obstacles. The competitors had to retrieve their teams' flags from the floating buoys and return to the ship, all while avoiding the dangerous sharks that lurked around them. Adrian once again tried his best to somehow get on Cheek's good side, but to no avail. Buddy and Krystal started some kind of weird new friendlationship, when they realized they both particularly like books. And Roxy and Springtrap had an awkward confrontation that left Springtrap stunned" Marionette started "But in the end after Cheek almost got eaten by a shark, but got rescued by Adrian before she could. Mike somehow managed to secure victory for Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot for the first time this season, sending last place team, The Tyrants, to the Elimination Ceremony where Foxy and Chica's no-alone-time relationship was cut short when Chica was sent packing" he continued.

"What'll happen this time? Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Foxy finally managed to get the urge to pull himself out of his messy bed. He stood up, yawned, and stretched before looking out the small, round window that he had overlooking the ocean. He sighed.

Chica had just been eliminated the night before, and Foxy already missed her. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, wondering if Chica had made it back to land ok. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if she hadn't.

He grabbed himself some clean clothes from his suitcase and slowly walked out of his room, hoping that by this point, the bathroom would be free.

He crossed his fingers as he looked down the hall and saw the door open, and the lights off. He sighed again, relieved that he wasn't going to have to wait for once.

"Bawn-Bawn, I already told you, Jaws isn't based on a true story!" Teddy exclaimed as he and Bon-Bon appeared from their room.

"Then if it isn't, explain why Cheek almost got eaten by a shark yesterday!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"We went over this! Sharks ARE real. The shark from Jaws ISN'T real" Teddy said, Foxy rolled his eyes and shook his head, hoping that the two wouldn't notice him.

"There's Foxy! Lets ask him!" Bon-Bon exclaimed "Foxy!" He continued, Foxy mentally swore.

"Mornin', I didn' even notice ye two" Foxy said sarcastically as he turned around.

"Foxy, will you please tell Bawn-Bawn that the great white from Jaws isn't real" Teddy said.

"Jaws is just 'a movie. Ta shark isn't real" Foxy said, hoping to get this conversation over as fast as he possibly could.

"Told you!" Teddy exclaimed as he looked at Bon-Bon.

"I still think that the shark from yesterday and the one from the movie are related somehow" Bon-Bon said as he crossed his little arms, Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ye jus' keep thinkin' tat" Foxy said before turning around and walking towards the bathroom. He was almost there when Mike ran past him with Baby on his tail.

"Leave me alone!" Mike exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door on Baby.

"I told you you could use my bathroom!" Baby yelled through the door.

"No!" Mike yelled back. Foxy groaned in annoyance as he stopped walking.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Tis cruise is goin' ta be alot harder ta deal wit' witout' Chica here with' me" Foxy said as he rubbed his forehead.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was sitting in her room still. For the second day in a row, she had skipped breakfast. She woke up, took a shower, and changed hoping afterwords she would actually feel like leaving her room. But nothing.

She still had Brent on her mind, but now, it was joined by the fact that she almost died yesterday. She was so close, that it was honestly the scariest moment of her life.

She sat in silence for so long that she hadn't even been keeping track of time.

Eventually, she heard a knock on her door, breaking the silence.

"Go away, Adrian!" Cheek yelled in annoyance.

"It's not Adrian" A voice replied back, it clearly wasn't Adrian. It belonged to a female that Cheek honestly hadn't had a whole lot of interaction with over the last three seasons.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Cheek decided to go open the door. When she did, she saw Bonnie standing there.

"Hey, you alright?" Bonnie asked, Cheek nodded.

"As alright as I can be" She replied before stepping out of the way "You can come in if you want" she continued before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. Bonnie walked into the room before closing the door behind her.

"Was quite a scare yesterday. We were worried about you" Bonnie said as she approached the bed.

"You were?" Cheek asked, Bonnie nodded.

"It was unbelievable, honestly. Even Goldie and Roxy showed the least bit of worry. Not much. But a little bit" She replied "And you haven't said anything since. I just wanted to see if you were okay after that" she continued.

"I appreciate the concern. I'm fine. I'll get over it" Cheek said.

"I know you will...eventually" Bonnie said "It might take awhile, because I know if something like that happened to me, it would take awhile to get over it" She continued.

"I've had too much other stuff on my mind since we've been here that have kinda pushed most of what happened yesterday to the back of my mind anyways" Cheek said.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked, Cheek sighed before looking down.

"Brent was supposed to meet me at the dock, and he didn't. He wouldn't just blow me off like that, and...I've been worrying myself sick over what could have happened or what he could have been doing to miss being there" She replied, Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he got stuck in traffic or something and that's why he was late" She said.

"Yeah, I hope so" Cheek muttered, she sat in silence for almost a minute before looking back up at Bonnie "Aren't you worried about what Clyde's doing while you're gone?" She asked, Bonnie laughed.

"No. Because Clyde knows if I find out he's been cheating on me with another women I'll kill him and her both" She replied "Wait. You're not worried that Brent's cheating on you, are you?" She asked, Cheek sighed "Awe, sweetie, come on. Brent is the last person I would expect to do something like that" she said as she sat down next to Cheek and started rubbing her back.

"I know, I know. I'm just over thinking things. That's what I usually do, and I hate it about myself" Cheek said.

"You need to stop thinking about it then. Like I said, Brent more than likely got stuck in traffic or something and that's why he wasn't at the dock. It was probably something that was out of his control, and I guarantee he probably feels terrible about it right now" Bonnie said "And besides, even if you did find out he was stepping out on you, you'd have me to help you beat the cheating out of him and the other chick" she continued causing Cheek to giggle.

"Thanks, Bonnie" She said, Bonnie nodded.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Bonnie's right, if I don't stop over thinking this, it's going to bother me up until the moment I either get eliminated or I win. I don't want that. I'm sure Brent is fine, he probably did just get held up in traffic or something and that really is the reason he wasn't able to make it. Just, wherever you are right now, I hope everything is okay" Cheek said.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"I used to be the same way Cheek is now, over thinking everything and worrying myself sick about it. But I realized that doesn't help the situation any, it makes it worse. Brent is a great guy, he wouldn't cheat on Cheek. Any guy that had a girlfriend like Cheek and would cheat on her is the biggest, dumbest son of a *Bleep* on this planet. Just like if Clyde tried pulling that crap with me" Bonnie said as she crossed her arms.

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max had been looking around the ship for Krystal. He had eaten breakfast with her and Buddy, but had to use the bathroom afterwards, and by the time he got back to the dining hall, they were gone.

They weren't on the deck, so the last places he knew to check were their bedrooms. Max walked down the hall before stopping in front of Krystal's door, he was about to knock, when he heard Krystal laughing a couple doors down. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Buddy's bedroom, the door was cracked to he peaked in.

Krystal was looking through the books Buddy had brought with him, they were obviously talking about something, Max didn't know what. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" Buddy called, Max pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Oh, hey, Max" Krystal said "Buddy and I were just talking about this book that he is letting me read" she continued, Buddy nodded.

"It's a pretty funny book. When she's done with it, you should give it a read" Buddy said.

"Sounds cool!" Max exclaimed, a little bit of his usual enthusiasm returning.

"I know I said this yesterday, but I have to say it again. For not knowing how long you were going to be here, you sure did bring a lot of books with you" Krystal said, Buddy nodded.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry. I can actually get through a book quite fast, so I needed to bring some variety with me. Couldn't risk only bringing a couple books and then somehow making it to the finals or something" He said, Max had walked over to the large number of books that were scattered around on the bed and started surfing them with his eyes "You're welcome to borrow one if you'd like" Buddy said as he glanced at Max.

"Cool! Thank you!" Max said excitedly.

Buddy and Krystal soon went back to talking about something that Max wasn't even paying attention to. He started to feel jealous of the fact that Krystal was paying more attention to Buddy, than she was him.

(Confessional -Max)

"I don't really have this feeling much, and I don't know why I'm having it all of the sudden. But for some reason I get mad when Buddy is around Krystal. Buddy has never done anything bad to me before, so I don't know why I'm feeling the way I am" Max said sadly and confused as he looked down.

(Switch to -Buddy)

"Man, having Krystal to talk to about these books had been fantastic! I can finally make a joke about one that only someone who's actually read the book will understand! You don't know how long I've been waiting for that!" Buddy exclaimed excitedly.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Hey, at least being here isn't so bad anymore" Krystal said as she shrugged.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy and Polly were sitting in the dining hall again, they had already finished breakfast, but they didn't really have anything else to do.

It was just the two of them today, unlike the previous couple of days when Goldie had joined them. For some reason, Goldie had been ignoring Freddy, and Freddy honestly didn't know why.

He thought back to the argument they had had the previous day, but didn't know why Goldie would get mad at him again for something that happened almost seven months before.

Polly didn't really care too much for Goldie. She loved Freddy, and knew that she was going to have to get used to him if she was going to be with Freddy. But she still didn't care for him, so she wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he was absent.

"Freddy, don't worry about Goldie. Whatever's wrong with him, he'll get over it" Polly said.

"Yeah, but when?" Freddy said curiously "I'm still confused as to why he's mad at me again all of the sudden. I honestly thought we were back on good terms after what happened last season" he continued.

"You know Goldie, he's...different" Polly said, trying to be as nice as she could possibly be.

"I know, I know" Freddy said, Polly reached her paw across the table and grabbed Freddy's, causing him to look at her.

"Like I said, he'll get over it" She said with a small smile, Freddy couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, he will, you're right" He said.

"I know I am" Polly said with a giggle causing Freddy to chuckle.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Goldie is...different. I know that. But I also know he'll end up coming around...eventually. He's been mad at me before, and he's gotten over it. So I know he will this time. I really just want to know why he's bringing up last season again, and trying to be mad about that. I mean, I let go of the fact that he got both of us suspended from school and he pretty much tarnished my perfect record because of it" Freddy said, gritting his teeth as he finished "But, but, I know that he will get over the fact that I cost both of us the chance at winning one hundred million dollars. Eventually" he continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy and Fritz)

Katy and Fritz were once again keeping an eye on Rebecca. Katy had been trying to convince Fritz to talk to Rebecca and try to get something about Randy out of her. But he kept trying to tell her that it wasn't going to work.

"Katy, I told you, she won't talk to me" Fritz said.

"How do you know?" Katy asked.

"She has refused to say anything to anyone about anything besides Marionette since we've been here, and we've been here almost a week now" Fritz replied, Katy groaned in frustration.

"Well, I can't talk to her. She knows that I'm close to Randy, and the only thing I want out of her is to know what happened" She said.

"I dunno. I don't really have any expertise in anything like this" Fritz said, Katy sat there thinking.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't make too much sense for you to go and hit on her or something" She said.

"What?" Fritz said in confusion, before quickly shaking his head "Ya know what, I'm thinking maybe we should give her some space for a little while longer. She can't avoid everyone forever. I'm sure she'll let it slip to someone, and we'll know sooner or later what happened. Because, I mean, even if she told you right now, it's not like Randy's here for you to help him anyways" he continued, Katy sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we just wait until she finally breaks to someone" She said, Fritz nodded.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. Like I said, she'll break to someone, eventually" He said.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Ok, Rebecca wins this round, but I will find out what she's hiding from us. What she did to Randy" Katy said.

(Switch to -Fritz)

"Well, at least I finally got through to her. I think" Fritz said.

(Confessional End)

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap had once again finished eating breakfast, and then decided to go chill out on the deck to waste some time. He made it out of the dining hall, and saw Roxy lying back in the same chair she had been in yesterday.

Springtrap had been hoping that she wasn't going to be there, even though he figured she was. He was debating on whether or not to even stay out there, after his weird confrontation with the vixen yesterday, he didn't know if he wanted to have another one.

"I hear you. Sit down or don't" Roxy said, startling Springtrap.

"I-uh..." Springtrap started before stopping, he eventually made his way over to the chair he sat in yesterday, but scooted it further away from Roxy before sitting down.

"Moving the chair? What, are you scared? Afraid I'll bite?" Roxy said curiously, Springtrap shook his head.

"No, I...um-" He started replying before stopping.

"You do know you don't have to reply, right?" Roxy said curiously.

"Yeah, I know" Springtrap replied.

"Then why are you?" Roxy asked.

"I-uh honestly don't know" Springtrap replied.

Roxy was getting ready to say something else, when for some reason, she started getting chill.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"That confused look on his face was priceless" Roxy said with a smile "I don't know. I gotta have fun somehow" she continued with a shrug.

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"I-uh... I'm still kinda confused about the way she's acting. I don't really know what to say or think" Springtrap said.

(Confessional End)

The competitors had all pretty much met on the deck at this point, and now they were just waiting for Marionette.

"Why is it so cold all of the sudden?" Roxy asked as she rubbed her arms to try and get some warmth.

"I know, it's freezing" Freddy said, as he did the same.

"Well, competitors, that's because we're at our first destination on this cruise! Alaska!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Ballora walked onto the viewing deck with snow coats on.

"ALASKA?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Where'd you get those?!" Goldie exclaimed, Marionette chuckled.

"We brought them! We figured you guys would be prepared for the season" He replied.

"We were expecting to be on the ship the whole season! We didn't know we were going to be stopping in Alaska!" Springtrap exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't exactly give us a pamphlet laying out exactly where we'd be going this season" Freddy said.

"Yes I did" Marionette replied.

"Uh, no, you didn't" Bonnie said.

"Uh, yes, I did. Nightmare was supposed to mail them out" Marionette replied.

"Well, we didn't get anything!" Roxy exclaimed, as she did, Nightmare walked onto the viewing deck where Marionette and Ballora were.

"You sent out those pamphlets, right?" Marionette said curiously.

"What pamphlets?!" Nightmare asked.

"The pamphlets about the season that I told you to mail out to them" Marionette replied as he pointed down to the deck with the competitors on it.

"You didn't give me any pamphlets to send out!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Yes I did! Like a months and a half ago!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Flashback)

Nightmare was sitting at his small desk in front of the new Total Drama office located in the networks office building. He had his feet kicked up as he leaned back in his chair, flipping through the channels of his small tv.

Marionette walked in with stack of envelops with a rubber band keeping them together.

"Hey, I have a meeting with the network executives. I need you to go and mail these. They're the pamphlets outlining the stops on the cruise this season. The competitors ARE going to need them so they can be prepared" Marionette said, Nightmare waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He said, he wasn't even paying attention to what Marionette had said, he was too focused on the tv.

Marionette sat the stack of envelopes down on the corner of Nightmare's desk before turning to exit the office.

"Remember, you NEED to mail those out" Marionette said as serious as he could.

"Alright! I heard ya the first time!" Nightmare yelled, Marionette rolled his eyes before exiting the office.

(Flashback End)

Marionette stood there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't remember that!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Well, it happened!" Marionette exclaimed "You can all thank Nightmare for your lack of preparations" he continued, everyone moaned and groaned.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that he is so boring that I can't even pay attention to him!" Nightmare yelled.

"Hey! I'm not boring!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm going to watch tv!" Nightmare yelled before storming off.

"He has a tv and you wouldn't let me keep my tape recorder?!" Baby exclaimed in annoyance, Marionette shrugged.

"Anyway, today's challenge is an Alaskin Sled Race. Each team will have one member captaining the sled, while the remaining members do all the pulling!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you actually expect us to do a sled race in forty degree whether, without snow gear?" Bonnie asked, Marionette nodded.

"Yep" He replied.

"We'll get hypothermia you moron!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah, but do you know what though? I won't" Marionette replied with a huge grin, the others weren't too amused by his comment.

"You're an *Bleep*hole" Roxy said with a frown.

"Thank you. I've heard that enough times to where it doesn't even affect me" Marionette replied "Anyways, everyone, say hello to Alaska!" He exclaimed as he motioned off in the distance at all the...snow.

"I've n-never b-b-been to A-Alaska!" Max exclaimed, he was already shivering.

"Are you sure we don't have any spare coats for them?" Ballora asked, Marionette shook his head.

"Sorry, baby. Just the two" He replied as he motioned at his and Ballora's coats. Ballora looked back down at the freezing competitors, feeling very bad for them "Everyone, off the ship! Lets get the fun started!" He exclaimed as he looked back down at the competitors, none of them looked amused in the slightest, but made their way off of the ship anyways.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"This is fricken ridiculous! He gets to stand there all nice and warm in big thick snow gear, and he expects us to pull sleds through the snow in nothing but the short sleeved shirts and pants we're wearing?!" Goldie exclaimed "That's *Bleep*ing bull*Bleep*!l he yelled.

(Confessional End)

Bonnie was standing there trying to warm herself up, when Adrian walked up next to her and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, I won't let you freeze" Adrian said with a smile, Bonnie blushed.

"O-ok" She said nervously.

Adrian glanced over at Cheek, who wasn't all too impressed with him. He gave her a wink.

Mike was standing there with his arms wrapped around him, his teeth were chattering. He really regretted not bringing his old security jacket with him now.

Baby quickly scooped him into her arms, surprising him.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" Mike exclaimed.

"D-don't w-worry, M-Mikey. I-if we stay h-huddled together o-our b-body heat will keep e-each other w-warm" Baby replied, Mike honestly didn't feel at all comfortable being that close to Baby. But he decided having to deal with her for a few minutes was better than freezing to death.

"Alrighty, those are the sleds you will be using in this challenge. The goal is to get your sled across the finish line at the end of the trail, retrieve the fantastically sculpted Marionette ice sculpture on the other side of it, and return it back to the starting point before the other teams. First team back will be given some heated blankets as well as a nice warm glass of hot chocolate to warm themselves up after such a cold challenge" Marionette said.

"W-what do the r-rest of us g-get?" Goldie asked as he tried to warm himself up.

"You get to get back on the ship and go snuggle up under your blankets in your rooms. Well, except for whichever team finishes last. That team will be meeting me at the elimination ceremony tonight, where they will be booting off one of their own" Marionette replied.

"G-great, now l-let's get t-t-this s-started" Roxy said. The longer they stood there wasting time, the colder and colder they got.

"Sure thing. Everyone pick a sled rider. Remember, whoever isn't chosen to be the sled rider, will have to pull the sled" Marionette said.

Foxy, Roxy, and Krystal looked around at each other.

"W-we all know h-how t-t-this is going to g-go, and I h-honestly don't have I-it in me to s-stand here and a-argue with y-you" Krystal said as she looked at Roxy.

"A-and I'm not going t-to argue with y-you either" Roxy said before making her way over to a sled and plopping down on it. Foxy and Krystal looked at each other, before shaking their heads and making their way over to the sled.

"P-Polly, you r-ride the sled" Freddy said.

"Wait! H-how come s-she gets to r-ride it?!" Goldie asked.

"B-because no one is s-standing here a-arguing with m-me about it besides y-you" Freddy replied, Goldie looked over at Mike and Baby, who were still trying to keep each other warm. He shook his head at his brother before turning his scowl over to Polly.

The Strikers stood around, not really knowing what to do.

"I-I'm fine with p-pulling" Springtrap said.

"M-me too" Teddy said.

"A-are y-you crazy?" Bon-Bon asked "I-I can't p-pull that t-thing" he continued.

"I'll pull, too" Cheek said, Bonnie shook her head.

"N-no, I w-will. You r-ride the sled" She said.

"But I-" Cheek was trying to say, but Bonnie cut her off.

"-N-no buts. N-now get o-on" Bonnie said, Cheek looked around at her team, and saw that they all agreed with Bonnie. Cheek nodded before walking over to their sled.

Adrian looked around at The Standouts, who were all just as miserable as the rest of the competitors.

"I t-think we should l-let Katy ride the s-sled" Adrian said, Katy seemed to take offense to that.

"W-why? B-because I'm the only g-girl on the t-team?" She asked.

"No, I j-just f-figured-" Adrian was replying before she cut him off.

"F-Fritz, he should ride the sled. W-we have f-fur, h-he doesn't. H-he's getting the w-worst of t-this" Katy said, Adrian looked at Fritz before shrugging.

"W-whatever you w-want to do" He replied.

"Ok, Fritz, get on t-the sled" Katy said, Fritz nodded before walking over to their teams sled and climbing on.

Once the teams had chosen their teams' positions, they got in their places.

"H-hey, Cheek, Bawn-Bawn c-can't pull, w-will you hold h-him?" Teddy asked, Cheek nodded, Teddy smiled "T-thank you" he said as he pulled Bon-Bon off of his paw and handed him to Cheek.

"Alright, if you're all set then-" Marionette started before stopping and looking around to make sure everyone was ready to go.

As he was checking, Ballora walked up to Foxy who was standing there waiting to go. She walked up next to him and whispered something in his ear that made him look at her.

"Huh?" He said curiously.

"GO!" Marionette exclaimed before blowing the whistle. Ballora backed away as all four teams took off down the trail.

Foxy was a fast runner, Krystal was too, on their own. But when they were having to pull a sled with Roxy on it, in forty degree weather and snow, without any kind of winter clothes on. It was hard, even working together.

It was obviously hard for everyone pulling, it was freezing out. It didn't take long for the snow to soak through their shoes, socks, and the bottom of their pants.

"T-this is h-hard!" Max said as he did his best to pull.

"I know, amigo. B-but we'll make it!" Adrian said as he did the same.

"I-If we d-don't freeze to death f-first!" Buddy said, Adrian shook his head.

"Push t-the negative t-thoughts f-from your head. We'll m-make it" He said.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"It was hard enough doing that stupid challenge in freezing conditions, but having to convince the losers I'm stuck with for a team that everything is going to be okay so they won't give up and cost me the challenge, is ridiculous" Adrian said as he crossed his arms.

(Confessional End)

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was currently in the lead. Even in the horrible conditions they were currently having to deal with, Baby was still determined to win the challenge.

"W-we'll make it, t-team!" Baby exclaimed confidently.

"The snow is way past our feet! My shoes are soaked and my feet are freezing!" Goldie exclaimed.

"H-he's r-right. I-it's getting h-hard to even l-lift our feet out of t-the snow" Mike said.

The Strikers weren't having any easier of a time.

"T-this is ridiculous!" Springtrap exclaimed.

"T-tell me about it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"H-hey, at l-least we're in s-second place!" Teddy exclaimed.

Cheek was hanging on to the sled, she knew she had less right to complain than the others, considering she was out of the snow and just having to sit there. But she was still freezing. She was gripping onto Bon-Bon so hard, that she thought he was going to get frozen to her hand.

The Standouts were currently behind The Strikers, just barley. Adrian was still trying to cheer his team on, to the best of his ability.

"W-we're doing g-good, team!" Adrian exclaimed.

"A-are we really?" Buddy asked.

"A-at least we aren't I-in last!" Katy said before glancing back at The Tyrants.

"T-they might be in l-last, but they're c-catching up!" Fritz said.

"D-don't worry about t-them. J-just keep p-pulling!" Adrian said.

Foxy and Krystal were trying their best to catch back up with the other teams, Roxy's annoying yelling behind them wasn't helping any.

"We're in l-last! We h-have to c-catch back u-up to them!" Roxy exclaimed.

"W-we're tryin' o-our best! I-if ye aren't h-happy wit' it, ye can c-come on down 'ere 'n takeover fer o-one 'o us!" Foxy yelled back, Roxy shook her head.

"I-I'm f-fine up here" She reply.

"Tat's what I t-thought!" Foxy said.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"At tis point, Roxy is tolerable up ta 'a point. But when she is sittin' back doin' nothin' while Krystal 'n I do all ta work, ten has ta nerve ta complain tat we aren't goin' fast enough, tats where I draw ta line" Foxy said.

(Confessional End)

At this point, besides the competitors on the sleds, none of them could feel their feet. They were all numb. They knew they had to get this ridiculous and unfair challenge over with before they all froze to death.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was the first team to see the end of the trail with the Marionette ice sculptures in the distance.

"There t-they a-are!" Baby exclaimed.

"I-I know! W-we c-can see!" Goldie exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"C-calm down, Goldie. Lets j-just m-make sure w-we stay in first" Freddy said.

The Strikers were doing their best to keep up. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was still in front of them, but not by much.

"Y-you guys g-good?" Springtrap asked.

"N-not really" Bonnie replied.

"H-hey, I see t-the s-sculpture!" Cheek said as she pointed ahead "We're a-almost there!" she continued.

"T-thank gosh!" Teddy exclaimed.

The Standouts were still behind The Strikers, but not as behind as they were before. They were, however, getting insanely tired. And it didn't help that their body's were starting to feel numb.

"S-seriously, if I d-die because of this challenge, make s-sure to tell my family t-to sue. I want t-them to have the m-money" Buddy said.

"I-I can't d-die. M-my family n-needs me!" Max said.

"N-no one is going t-to d-die! S-stop t-thinking about it" Adrian said.

"H-he's right, w-we'll be f-fine. Y-you just need t-to stop thinking a-about it" Katy said before looking back behind her "You okay b-back there F-Fritz?" She asked.

"A-a-a little c-c-cold, but I'm f-fine" Fritz replied, at this point, his lips were starting to turn blue. He kept cuffing his hands over his mouth and blowing air out to try and warm them up, but it didn't last long before they would start freezing again.

Roxy had pretty much stopped with her nagging Foxy and Krystal. She realized it was annoying them to the point where they were about to make her pull them, and that wasn't happening.

Foxy and Krystal had managed to get just behind The Strikers. Again, they were still behind, but at least they were close to passing them.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot had finally reached the end of the trail. They dragged the sled over to where the first Marionette ice sculpture was, it was a decent size, it wasn't huge, but it was still big.

Goldie, Freddy, and Mike all circled it and lifted it up as Polly and Baby slid the sled underneath it. After it was on the sled, Polly climbed back on to hold it, and the other four started dragging it back towards the starting point.

The Strikers showed up just as Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was leaving.

They took a page out of Team Marionette's page, and had Teddy, Springtrap, and Bonnie lift the sculpture up, as Cheek moved the sled underneath it. After, Cheek climbed back onto the sled, and the other three started dragging it back towards the starting point.

It didn't take too long for The Standouts and The Tyrants to finally reach the end of the trail.

It didn't take long at all for The Standouts to load their sculpture up, they still had five teammates. The Tyrants on the other hand, Foxy, with his one good hand, and Krystal did their best to heave up the statue just high enough to where Roxy could slid their sled underneath it.

The Standouts had quickly taken back off towards the starting point. Leaving The Tyrants behind. Roxy growled when she saw Adrian wink at her.

"We can't let them beat us!" Roxy exclaimed before climbing back onto the sled, Foxy and Krystal rolled their eyes before grabbing the harness' and starting to drag the sled back the way they came. It was a lot harder to pull now with all of the extra weight. And the fact that their whole bodies were beyond numb at this point.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was already close to the finish line. They were more determined to get the challenge over and to get back to the ship than they actually were to win. But winning was cool too, so they didn't mind.

"I-I-I honestly t-t-think I'm f-f-freezing to d-death!" Mike exclaimed, he was blue at this point.

"H-h-hang on, M-Mikey! W-we're almost t-there!" Baby exclaimed.

"Y-you don't l-look g-good" Freddy said as he looked over at Mike.

"I-I hadn't n-n-noticed" Mike replied.

The Strikers had noticed that Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was starting to slow down, which gave them the opportunity to catch up to them. The three competitors pulling The Striker's sled waved at Polly as they passed her. Polly looked over and saw Cheek and Bon-Bon right across from her.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Hey, I looked at it like this. At least if I died, I wouldn't have Baby bothering me anymore. That's a plus, right?" Mike said before nervously chuckling.

(Confessional End)

Baby looked over at The Strikers, a determined look planted on her face.

"We will not fall on this day!" Baby yelled before she started picking up her pace, the other members of her team looked around at each other before doing the same.

The Strikers looked around at each other confused, but their confusion quickly diminished when they realized that Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot had once again taken the lead.

They tried their best to catch back up, but Baby's determination was too much. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot passed the finish line in a blaze of glory. Mike looked like the lost member of The Blue Man group, but at least they won. Baby instantly dropped the harness she had and tackled Mike back into a hug to try and warm him up some.

The Strikers crossed the finish line next, disappointment filling all four members.

The Standouts were nearing the finish line, an arrogant smile appearing on Adrian's face. His smile soon faded when he saw The Tyrants passing his team.

"W-wait, what?!" Adrian exclaimed.

Both Foxy and Krystal had the most determined looks on their faces that they had ever made. Roxy was standing on the back with a smirk on hers as she waved at Adrian as they passed The Standouts.

"N-no!" Adrian exclaimed "W-we h-have to catch u-up!" He continued.

"I-I d-don't know if w-we can!" Buddy said.

"We h-have to! W-we can't l-lose to them!" Adrian exclaimed "I k-know we c-can do i-it!" He continued, the remaining Standouts looked around at each other before nodding and picking up their paces.

Roxy looked back and saw The Standouts catching up, she glared at Adrian, who saw and returned the glare back.

"They're c-catching up!" Roxy yelled, Foxy and Krystal glanced back before nodding and picking up their paces even more. Mounds of snow crushing under their feet as they used all of their energy to get through it. They were cold, they were numb, they were tired, but they weren't going to give up.

The Tyrants were still ahead, they were so close to the finish line that they could taste victory. Well, third place victory.

Adrian wasn't thrill about it at all. He was trying to get The Standouts to go even faster than they were already going. They were getting ready to catch up, when Max tripped in the snow, causing the others to fall over him.

Roxy looked back laughing as The Tyrants crossed the finish line. Adrian glared at them as he stood up from the snow and started walking towards the finish line, the rest of The Standouts following shortly after.

"And your winners of today's challenge, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" Marionette exclaimed, Team Marionette wanted to cheer, but they were all too stiff and numb to do so "And Standouts, looks like you guys will once again be joining me for an elimination ceremony" he continued, Adrian shook his head.

As soon as Marionette announced the winners...and the losers, all the competitors raced back towards the ship. They almost trampled over each other getting there. Marionette watched and laughed as he and Ballora followed suit.

Most of the competitors had gathered in the nice, toasty dining hall, so they could be served their hot chocolate.

After some "Convincing" from Ballora, Marionette decided to just give all the competitors some, seeing as how they all deserved it.

(With Cheek)

Cheek had finished her hot chocolate before quickly rushing back to her room and immediately running to the bathroom. She turned the warm water on in the sink and wet her numb hands before splashing the water on herself. She stood there for several minutes trying to warm herself up, before drying off and heading back into the room.

She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. She lay there for several seconds, before she realized there was something sitting on it that wasn't there when she had left.

She looked up and saw a plushie of a very familiar person she knew. Cheek sat up before grabbing the plush. It was a plush of Brent.

Cheek observed the plush before looking at the tag, it said "Total Drama Fazbear Plush Collection". The plush itself was a kinda basic, but cute version of Brent. It had big round eyes, and its hands and feet were just nubs. She figured that's what they all looked like, if there were more, which she assumed there were.

Cheek liked the plush. But where had it come from?

Cheek sat there for several seconds before quickly jumping off of her bed and checking underneath it to make sure no one was in there. Nothing. She got up and walked over to the closet before quickly pulling the doors open. Nothing. She went back into the bathroom and ripped the shower curtain open. Nothing. She was in her room by her self.

She walked back over to the bed, sat down, and picked the plushie back up. She knew they made action figures of them, she didn't know they made plushies of them too. She just sat there staring at the plush before finally hugging it to her chest.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I don't know how The Tyrants passed us, I honestly don't. We were so close! So close!" Katy exclaimed in frustration.

(Switch to -Max)

"We lost...again" Max said sadly as he looked down "I just hope they don't vote me off. I don't think I was too much help during the challenge. It was my fault that we lost" he continued.

(Switch to -Buddy)

"Welp, that's disappointing" Buddy said before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Fritz)

"Hey, we might have lost. But at least I can feel my lips again. I don't think they'll vote me off tonight, so I should have nothing to worry about" Fritz said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, a scowl on his face.

"I blame my team for that loss. We were ahead of them the whole race! It's my partners' faults we lost" Adrian said before shaking his head "The only thing I know for sure is that I'm not going anywhere, so honesty, I don't care that we lost" he continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, Standouts. You guys were so close to avoiding the elimination ceremony tonight, but somehow got beat by a three person team. That's...sad" Marionette started, The Standouts sat around wrapped up in blankets to try and warm them up. They all looked cold, tired, and mad "Now, since you've been here before, you should all know the rules. But just in case you've forgotten, I'll explain them once again. There are four Marionette Co-captain badges right here. If you don't receive a Co-captain badge you must make that ever so embarrassing walk down the Plank of Shame" he continued.

"Y-yeah, we know" Katy said, Marionette frowned at her.

"You have spent too much time with Randy" He said, Katy went wide eyed and shot up, she was about to storm towards Marionette, but Fritz and Buddy grabbed her and held her back "Anyways, when I call your name, you are safe. Lets get this started!" He exclaimed.

"Adrian, my man, you're safe!" Marionette exclaimed as he tossed Adrian a badge, Adrian smiled as he caught it.

"Buddy, you're safe" Marionette said as he tossed Buddy a badge.

"And...Max, you're safe" Marionette said as he tossed Max a badge, Max had been sitting there with his head down expecting the worse, but smiled as he caught his badge "Katy, Fritz for one of you, the cruise ends here" he continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Katy and Fritz glanced at each each other before looking back at Marionette.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Fritz and Katy once again glanced at each other, before looking back at Marionette.

They were both kinda surprised that they were the bottom two.

As nice of a guy Katy knew Fritz was, she was really hoping that she would get to stay. She was determined to eventually get to the bottom of the whole Randy/Rebecca thing.

Fritz on the other wanted to stay solely to prove to Marionette that he can make it in the actual game, and that he doesn't need to be an assistant to be there. After all of the jokes Marionette cracked to Fritz about him not being able to cut it as a competitor, Fritz wanted to prove him wrong. He survived the elimination ceremony once this season, so why couldn't he do it again?

Marionette slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors, his usual grin covering his face.

"And the final Marionette co-captains badge goes to-" Marionette started before stopping as he continued to slow the badge "Hmm..." He continued as he finally stopped the badge right between the two.

Both Katy and Fritz were both on the edge of their seats at this point. They didn't mind each other, but neither of them were ready to leave.

"...Katy" Marionette finally said before tossing her the last badge "Fritz, can't say I'm surprised saying this, but...you're out...already" he continued.

(Elimination Music Starts)

Fritz looked down towards the floor and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fritz" Katy said, Fritz looked up at her.

"Yeah, I know" He said as he stood up.

"Well, at least you can't be anymore blue than you already are" Marionette said with a smile, Fritz looked at him, before looking passed him at Rebecca.

"If I was you, I'd quit while I was ahead" Fritz said "I dealt with being his assistant for two seasons and got nothing out of it besides being disrespected and treated like I was below him" he continued, before looking down "You don't deserve to go through the same thing I did" he finished as he looked back up at her.

After, he walked over to Marionette and yanked the life preserver out of his hands.

"Hey, at least I won't have to deal with you anymore" Fritz said before walking out onto the plank, Marionette stood with a frown on his face and his arms crossed as he watched Fritz walk the plank.

Fritz got to the end of the plank before sighing. He shook his head before jumping off of it and into the water. Everyone stayed silent for several seconds until Marionette spoke.

"I'm not that bad" He said as he looked over at Rebecca, she still didn't say anything. After, Marionette shrugged.

"And after another exciting challenge, what will happen next time? Will Cheek and Bonnie start a new friendship? Will Foxy ever get over Chica? Will we ever find out why Roxy has had a sudden change in attitude towards Springtrap?" Marionette started "Find out all of this and more next time on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And chapter 4 is complete! Yes, indeed, not all of the challenges this season will be water/ocean based challenges. There WILL be more destination challenges!

I have plenty of ideas for challenges to come, I'm just trying to place everything how I feel it would work the best.

I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in chapter 5!

UPDATE: For those of you unaware of the release date/Updates for the chapters, here they are. Each week the chapter goes up at 3:00 PM Central Standard Time on Friday. That's when the elimination voting starts. The voting is open until 3:00 PM Central Standard Time on the following Saturday (The next day). The elimination ending of the chapter is then added on to the chapter and the bump chapter is opened. So, the voting is opened for almost full day after the chapter is actually posted. Hope that helps some people out.


	6. TDNBA: Ocean Jam

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made our first stop this season to the very chilly State of Alaska for our first on site challenge this season! Our teams for were forced to endure the forty degree Alaskin weather as they competed in a dog sled race that is going to go down in history all to retrieve the Marionette ice sculpture and return it to the finish line not only before the other teams, but before they froze to death!" Marionette started "Foxy had go endure the long first day without Chica on the cruise, and Teddy, Bon-Bon, and Roxy didn't make it any easier for him. Cheek, while coping with almost getting eaten by a shark, had a visiter that may or may not have sparked a new friendship. We'll call them "The Chicks Who's Boyfriends Were Left Behind" *Chuckles*. And Goldie continued to give his brother the silent treatment, well, at least until the challenge started" he continued "But in the end, after all off our competitors almost met the same fate that Jack did in The Shining, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot managed to secure their second victory in a row sending the angry Standouts to the elimination ceremony, yet again, where my former assistant, Fritz, was sent packing...to no surprise" He finished.

"What'll happen this time? Find out right now, on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek had climbed out of the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed. She was supposed to be meeting up with Bonnie for breakfast.

She walked back into her bedroom and sat down on the bed, picking up the Brent plushie as she did.

She was still very very confused as to where it had come from. She really wanted to know who had left it for it. She was wondering if it was Ballora. She knew Marionette and Nightmare wouldn't do something nice like that for someone, but she could tell Ballora would.

She sat there for several minutes, until she heard a knock on her door. She sat the plushie back down by her pillow, before standing up and walking to the door. She opened it and saw Bonnie standing on the outside of it.

"Morning, girl" Bonnie said in a somewhat cheery tone.

"Morning" Cheek replied with a small smile.

"Ready for breakfast?" Bonnie asked, Cheek nodded.

"Yeah, very" She replied causing Bonnie to laugh.

This was the first time in almost a week that Cheek had even left her room to go and get breakfast. She had really been keeping to herself since she had been there.

Cheek exited her room and her and Bonnie headed towards the dining hall.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Yeah, Bonnie was right about me needing to stop skipping breakfast. I just...haven't really felt like being around people when I don't have to be. But I can't keep locking myself in my room when we're not doing a challenge. According to Bonnie, I've been worrying everyone...or most everyone at least" Cheek said before looking down.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"I know Cheek is having a hard time, wondering what's up with Brent and all, but she doesn't need to keep eluding herself from everyone. I'm really hoping I can get her back to acting like she did before, where she actually liked interacting with everyone" Bonnie started "She needs to realize Brent isn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing and to stop worrying about it. That's what I've done with Clyde, and it's worked for me" she continued before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

Cheek and Bonnie walked down the hall and out onto the deck, they had gotten a good distance from Alaska at this point, so it wasn't as cold out as it had been.

They walked across the dock and into the dining hall, most of the other competitors were gathered there eating. A few of them glanced up at the pair as they walked in.

"Morning, glad to see you this morning" Freddy greeted in a friendly tone as they walked past the table he was sitting at, Cheek smiled at him.

"Thanks" She replied.

Cheek and Bonnie walked to the counter where Nightmare was serving breakfast. He quickly threw their plates together before handing them to them.

"I hope you enjoy, it's my nana's recipe" Adrian said with a smile as he walked up, startling the two females. Bonnie and Cheek both jumped.

"Don't do that!" Cheek said in an annoyed tone as she glared at him.

"You have my sincerest of apologizes" Adrian said as he put his paws out in front of him, Cheek rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning back to Bonnie, who stood there staring dreamily at Adrian. Cheek huffed in annoyance before grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her towards a table. Bonnie waved at Adrian as they walked around, Adrian smiled and winked in return causing Bonnie to giggle and blush.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"If its really that easy to get to Cheek, then it'll be a breeze destroying her mentally. I mean, I didn't even have to do anything to annoy her enough to storm off" Adrian said with a smile "But hey, maybe she isn't as hard to crack as I thought she was going to be" he continued with a shrug.

(Confessional End)

Once the finally picked a table, Cheek making sure it was far away from Adrian, they sat down. Bonnie still had that same look on her face that she got when Adrian walked up.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend" Cheek asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Huh, who...um-I" Bonnie stuttered.

"Ya know, Clyde? Remember him?" Cheek said curiously, Bonnie nodded.

"O-of course I remember Clyde. Why wouldn't I?" Bonnie asked nervously, Cheek rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you're so attracted to...him" Cheek said in disgust as she glanced over at Adrian, who was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face, he winked at Cheek when he noticed her looking at him "He's such a-" she was saying before being interrupted.

"-Hottie" Bonnie said as she went back to dreamily staring at him, Cheek groaned in frustration.

(With Foxy)

Foxy was on his way to the dining hall for breakfast, he had managed to actually get into the bathroom today and take a shower. He was walking across the deck, when he heard his name.

"Foxy!" A voice called, one that annoyed Foxy.

"What is it, Roxy?" Foxy said curiously, in an annoyed tone as he looked at the vixen, who was currently lying back in one of the beach chairs.

"Come here" Roxy replied, Foxy sighed before walking over to her.

"What do ye want?" He asked as he approached her.

"I want to know what Ballora said to you yesterday" Roxy replied catching Foxy off guard.

"What?" Foxy said curiously.

"By the sled before we started the challenge, I saw Ballora whisper something in your ear and I want to know what it was" Roxy said, Foxy stood there not really knowing how to react.

"It's none of yer business what she said" Foxy said.

"Are you two secretly together or something? Messing around behind Marionette and Chica's backs?" Roxy asked, that both angered and shocked Foxy.

"W-what?! O' course not! Are ye insane?!" Foxy asked, Roxy shook her head.

"Had to ask. Usually when two people are being secretive like that, that's what they're doing" Roxy replied.

"Yeah, we'll it ain't. I ain't interested in Ballora in ta slightest. 'N jus' because I don' want ta tell ye what she said, don' mean we're foolin' 'round 'n bein' secretive" Foxy said.

"It kinda does" Roxy said, Foxy growled in annoyance.

"Ye know what? I'm goin' ta walk away now before ye make me even more madder ten ye already have" He said before turning his back towards the vixen and continuing towards the dining hall, Roxy looked at him and let out a small chuckle as he walked away.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Roxy accusing me o' cheatin' jus' because I don' want ta tell her what Ballora said. Ta nerve. I mean, tis' isn't anyting I shoul' be too shocked about, but it still makes me mad tat Roxy would even say somethin' like tat" Foxy said before shaking his head " 'N, I mean, it ain't like Ballora said anyting tat she would even care o'bout anyways. So she needs ta stop worryin' 'bout others business" he continued.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Keeping secrets. Believe it or not, I've never liked that. Especially when people are keeping them from me. I don't know what Ballora said, but I want to know what it is" Roxy started before crossing his arms "And as far as accusing Foxy goes, I figured that's not what it was. He's too loyal to Chica to do something like that. But I just had to ask" she continued with smirk.

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max was sitting at the same table as Buddy and Krystal. He had his elbow on the table and his head in his paw as he watched the two carry out a conversation, in annoyance.

For some reason, as the days passed, and Buddy and Krystal spent more and more time together, he got more and more annoyed.

The two had barely said two words to him this morning. Usually, he was known for his happy and excited demeanor, but not today.

As he sat there, he saw Foxy appear from the deck, he looked just as annoyed as Max did.

He watched as Foxy made his way over to the counter, grabbed a plate, and sat down at the closet table to him.

He glanced back at Buddy and Krystal, realizing they were still caught up in their conversation about some book that Max had never even heard of before. He huffed before standing up and walking towards the table Foxy had sat down at.

"Hey, Foxy" Max said as he approached the table and sat down across from the fox.

"Ahoy, Max" Foxy replied, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, Foxy shook his head.

"Jus' Roxy, like usual" He replied.

"What did she do?" Max asked.

"She saw Ballora tellin' me somethin' before ta challenge yesterday and she assumed because I wouldn' tell 'er what it was tat I'm cheatin' on Chica wit' Ballora" Foxy replied, Max gasped.

"You aren't, are you?" Max asked, Foxy shook his head.

" 'O course not. I love Chica, always will" He replied.

"What did Ballora tell you?" Max asked

"Alls she said was-" Foxy was saying before being cut off.

"-What are you losers talking about?" Goldie asked as he sat down with the two, they looked at each other before looking back at him.

"What do ye want?" Foxy asked.

"To eat my breakfast" Goldie replied as he pointed down at his plate.

"Why aren't you sitting with Freddy?" Max asked.

"Who?" Goldie said curiously.

"Your brother" Max replied.

"Oh, him" Goldie said, annoyance in his voice as he glanced back at the table Freddy and Polly were sitting at "Because, unless we're doing a challenge, I don't want anything to do with him" he continued as he looked back at Max.

" 'N ye chose ta sit here because?" Foxy said curiously.

"Because its a free country!" Goldie said in annoyance.

"I thought ye didn' like any 'o us, 'n we all jus' annoyed ye 'n got in yer way" Foxy said.

"I don't, and you do. As I said, I just need somewhere to sit and eat my breakfast" Goldie replied.

"Well, why don' ye go 'n sit wit' Teddy 'n Bon-Bon, tay seem like yer kinda people" Foxy said, causing Goldie to glare at him.

"Why don't you go sit with 'em if you don't want to be by me, Pirate Boy" Goldie said, Foxy glanced over at the two.

Teddy was sitting there eating his breakfast, Bon-Bon looked pouty, he said something to Teddy but Foxy couldn't tell what it was. Foxy looked back at Goldie before shaking his head.

Freddy and Polly had been sitting there talking, until Polly noticed Goldie sit with Max and Foxy. Freddy looked behind himself when he saw Polly looking at something.

"What is he up to?" Freddy said to himself when he saw his brother.

"Don't even worry about him, Freddy" Polly said, Freddy turned back to face her before letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm not, I'm not. Whatever games he's playing, aren't even worth worrying about" He replied, Polly gave him an unsure look. She knew that no matter what she said to him, Freddy was still going to worry about his brother.

(Confessional -Polly)

"It's been almost a week and Goldie is still ignoring Freddy. Well, except when we're in a challenge and they have to interact with one another" Polly started "I can see it in Freddy's eyes that he's worried about his brother. Even though he shouldn't be. Goldie ignoring him is a childish game that shows just how ignorant and immature he is. I just don't like how he's getting what he wants in effecting Freddy" she continued.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Look, I know Goldie is just trying to get to me by playing this ''silent treatment'' game. And I know I'm letting it get to me, and Polly's right saying that I shouldn't. I just wish that Goldie would get over what happened last season and move on from it. The fact that he's ignoring me now, after seven months is ridiculous" Freddy started before sighing "I love my brother even though he can be a real jerk sometimes. Everyone who was around last season saw that first hand. I just don't like when does stuff like this to purposely try and hurt me. And I really wish he would stop with the games and lose the arrogant, jerky attitude he's acquired since being on the show and go back to being the brother I had before we joined" he finished sadly.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

After Foxy left, Roxy went back to doing what she usually did when they weren't competing, relaxing. She had been lying in the same beach chair she usually laid on.

After Foxy, several minutes passed before she heard more footsteps, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Springtrap heading for the dining hall.

"Off to breakfast?" She said curiously getting the rabbit's attention.

"Uh...yeah" Springtrap replied, for some reason, he had felt really nervous and awkward around Roxy ever since she started being nice to him. He still didn't know why she was doing it, but it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Before you go, why don't you come sit for a minute, talk to me" Roxy said with a smile, Springtrap looked around nervously.

"I-uh...I should really get in there before Nightmare starts putting the leftovers up. You know how he is about people making messes after he cleans up" Springtrap said, trying to come up with an excuse to leave, Roxy wasn't having it.

"It'll take a minute, I promise" She said as she patted the seat next to hers. Springtrap looked around again, hoping that someone would appear out of nowhere and get him out of his current situation, but it didn't happen. He sighed before slowly walking towards the seat next to Roxy's, he felt uneasy as he did.

"So...uh-what is it?" Springtrap asked as he finally made it to the seat and sat down.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were nervous" Roxy said as she lifted her sunglasses to get a better look at the rabbit.

"Nervous about what?" Springtrap asked.

"Well, today is going to be the fifth challenge, and over the last two seasons, the fifth challenge is always the one you're eliminated on" Roxy replied, causing Springtrap to grow even more nervous than he already was.

"What?" He said in a surprised, yet scared tone.

"You hadn't noticed?" Roxy asked, Springtrap shook his head.

"N-no, I-uh hadn't" Springtrap replied as he looked away from Roxy, now worried he was going to get eliminated tonight.

"Awe, I didn't mean to worry you" Roxy said, Springtrap looked at her.

"I-" He started before being interrupted.

"Baby! Leave me alone!" Mike exclaimed as he ran onto the deck with Baby hot on his tail.

"Mikey, wait! I just want a chunk of your hair for my scrap book!" Baby exclaimed as she chased him.

"Why are you so obsessed with my hair?!" Mike asked as he ran circles around the deck.

"It's so soft and has such a great smell to it!" Baby replied.

"It's called conditioner!" Mike exclaimed "Now leave me alone!" He continued.

"Can you two please go be annoying somewhere else?" Roxy asked.

"Tell her to leave me alone!" Mike exclaimed, Roxy and Springtrap just watched as Baby continued to chase him.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"R-Roxy's right, the past two seasons I have been eliminated at the fifth challenge" Springtrap said nervously "I-I can't get eliminated this early again. I just have to make sure my team doesn't come in last during the challenge today and I should be good. At least...I hope" he continued nervously.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Messing with him the last couple of days has been pretty fun. I didn't really expect him to get as worked up as he did when I mentioned the elimination thing, but it was still pretty funny" Roxy said before laughing.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy was sitting in the busy dining hall, she hadn't said anything to anyone this morning. She was still focused on Rebecca, even though she knew she shouldn't be. She thought back to what Fritz had said about giving her some space, and she knew he was. And she was trying, she really was. It was just a lot harder than she expected it to be.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed.

Katy sighed before standing up from the table she was sitting at and heading out of the dining hall.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I've been thinking a lot about what Fritz said, and I know he's right, I should give Rebecca some space because she obviously isn't going to talk to me. It's just difficult seeing as how the only thing I can think about is if Randy is ok" Katy started before sighing.

(Confessional End)

All of the competitors had met up on the deck and were now waiting for Marionette to show up.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Ballora finally appeared on the small viewing deck above the regular one "You all look very excited for today's challenge!" He exclaimed.

"This isn't another one of those "surprise stops" challenge you dropped on us yesterday is it?" Polly asked, Marionette shook his head.

"Nope! This challenge is going to once again take place in, you guessed it, the middle of the ocean!" He replied.

"Yippie" Goldie muttered.

"Now, today's challenge is a good ol' fashioned game of water basketball!" Marionette exclaimed "There are two rims set up inside our makeshift court just off of the ship. There will be two rounds consisting of two games in each round. Round one will be the four teams battling to make it to the winners bracket. Whichever two teams win their respective games will advance to the winners bracket. Whichever two teams lose, will be placed in a loser bracket where the losers of that game will be sent to the elimination ceremony tonight!" He explained.

"What does the winning team get?" Buddy asked, Marionette smiled.

"The winning team gets a plate of these delicious basketball shaped cookies my beautiful fiancée made" He said as he glanced at Ballora, she blushed at the compliment.

"I love cookies!" Max exclaimed.

"Fantastic" Marionette said "Anyways, this is how round one is going to go. It'll be The Standouts taking on The Strikers and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot taking on The Tyrants. Each game we'll play to three points" he continued.

"So it's not going to be like a real game of basketball?" Teddy asked, Marionette laughed.

"Of course not! That would take wayyyy too long" He replied "Moving on now. Seeing as how the teams are uneven, today's games are going to be three on three" he continued.

"Do we get to pick who we want to play?" Freddy asked, Marionette nodded.

"I'm going to allow you guys to decide who you want to represent your team. However, if you're a team that has more than three members, you are going to be allowed to switch up members in between games" Marionette replied.

"That's bull and unfair!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Why is that unfair? We still have all five members of our team!" Freddy exclaimed as he looked at his brother, Goldie looked down, not knowing how to reply.

"If you're done complaining about how unfair YOUR advantage is, we'll move on" Marionette started "First game will be Standouts and Strikers. Pick which three members you want to compete for you and get ready" he continued.

(Confessional -Buddy)

"I've uh...never really been too good at sports. So I honestly don't know how well I'm going to be at water basketball" Buddy said before scratching the back of his neck.

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"*Nervous Chuckle* Maybe we will stand a chance at winning. I used to play basketball all the time with my friends. I-I mean, it wasn't water basketball, but it was still basketball" Springtrap said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I guess it's a good thing my brothers were into sports when we were younger, it got me relatively familiar with them and I actually enjoyed them" Cheek said.

(Confessional End)

The two teams had chosen their three members, gotten in their gear, and got into the water.

The Strikers chose to go with Cheek, Bonnie, and Springtrap. The Standouts decided on Adrian, Max, and Katy.

Once everyone was in position, Marionette looked over the side of the ship.

"Alrighty, here we go!" He exclaimed before throwing the ball down into the middle of the two teams, blowing a whistle as he did.

Once the whistle was blown and the game started, Adrian was quick in making the first move. He grabbed the ball and quickly started swimming towards The Strikers hoop.

Max and Katy did their best to protect him, but seeing as how there were only two of them to block three other people, it wasn't working out too well.

Springtrap swam past Katy and got to Adrian before stealing the ball from him. After he had the ball, he turned on a dime and started swimming back in the opposite direction towards The Standouts hoop.

Springtrap was almost to The Standouts hoop, when Katy, out of nowhere, kicked the ball right out of his hands and over to Adrian.

Adrian was about to catch the ball when Bonnie swam in front of him and grabbed it, annoying him. He was about to try and steal it back when he got another idea.

"Hey there, Bonnie. It would mean so much to me if you gave me that ball there. I would owe you big time" Adrian said in his seductive tone, with his usual smile on his face. Bonnie instantly blushed as she sighed dreamily.

"Here you go" She said as she handed him the ball, Adrian nodded.

"Thank you so much, Bonnie. It truly means a lot to me" He said with a wink before swimming back the other way, Bonnie just floated there, dreamily staring at him.

Adrian quickly swam back to The Strikers hoop, and shot it.

"Point one goes to The Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed from the deck.

Springtrap and Cheek were in disbelief over what just happened.

Adrian had caught the ball and went to shoot it again, but Cheek smacked it backwards out of his paws before he could.

Bonnie caught it and started swimming back over to where Springtrap had been, she was almost there when Max swam up and blocked her. She was working on getting around him when Katy swam up and stole the ball from her.

Katy started swimming back towards Adrian. Adrian was motioning for her to throw the ball to him, but before she could, Cheek grabbed it out of her paws, and tossed it Springtrap, who swiftly caught it, and shot it.

"And point two goes to The Strikers!" Marionette exclaimed, Adrian shook his head in annoyance.

The ball fell and landed back in the water, Springtrap went to grab it again, but Max got it first. He threw the ball to Katy who threw it to Adrian who quickly shot it, surprising all three of The Strikers.

"What a play! Point three goes to The Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed, Adrian smirked.

Cheek shook her head in annoyance when she saw the smirk on Adrian's face. She quickly swam over to the ball, grabbed it, and threw it towards The Standouts hoop. It hit the rim and rolled around it for a few seconds before falling off of the side and into the water.

Adrian chuckled causing Cheek to glare at him.

Max quickly grabbed the ball and threw it back towards Adrian, but Springtrap intercepted it. He jumped up, caught it, and headed back towards The Standouts hoop. He was getting ready to shoot it when Katy grabbed it out of his paws and threw it towards Adrian.

Adrian was close to catching it when Cheek got in front of him and caught it, she grinned at Adrian when he did. That's when Adrian got an idea.

"Hmm...ya know, winning might actually get Brent cheating on you off of your mind" Adrian said, causing Cheek's grin to instantly fade "I mean, cause he's what you've been worried about, right?" He said curiously "You know, it's not right to worry yourself sick about these kind of things" he finished, at this point, Cheek was both surprised and angry.

She honestly didn't know how to even react to what he had just said. She had been so distracted at the point, she hadn't realized Adrian took the ball from her and shot it into The Strikers goal. Marionette blew the whistle after it went in.

"And The Standouts have advanced to the winners bracket!" Marionette exclaimed, The Standouts cheered as he did.

"Best not to keep worrying. I'm sure Brent's fine, doing whatever it is he's doing" Adrian said with a smirk as he swam past Cheek.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, sometimes playing dirty is necessary if you want to win" Adrian said as he shrugged "And besides, Cheek needs to be taught a thing or two" he continued.

(Confessional End)

The two teams that had just competed had started making their way back onto the ship. Cheek was the last, and once she was back on deck, she stormed off towards her room without saying anything to anyone. Adrian watched with a sly smile as she did.

"And that's it for game one!" Marionette exclaimed "The Standouts advance to the winners bracket, while The Strikers are placed in our losers bracket" he continued with a smile, The Standouts were annoyed by this "Moving on to our next game. Tyrants, Marionette is Really Really Really Hot you're up" he finished.

Both teams were quick with getting ready and getting into position in the water.

Since The Tyrants were down to just Foxy, Roxy, and Krystal, that's who they used. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot went with Freddy, Polly, and Goldie, who insisted he could beat The Tyrants easily.

Once the two teams were in position, Marionette threw the ball in the middle of them and blew the whistle.

Once he did, Goldie immediately grabbed the ball and shot it from where he was floating. He missed. Freddy gave him an annoyed look as he and Polly swam in the direction of where the ball was.

Krystal had grabbed the ball and was swimming towards Team Marionettes hoop, but stopped when she saw Freddy and Polly surrounding her. She looked around and saw Foxy motioning for her to throw the ball to him, so she did.

Foxy jumped up and caught the ball before noticing Roxy waiting by Team Marionettes hoop.

"Roxy!" Foxy exclaimed getting the vixen's attention. Once he had it, he threw the ball to her. She caught it and shot it.

"And first point goes to The Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed, Foxy smiled.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Aye, I t'ink I mighta jus' come up wit'a plan tats goin' ta lead us all ta way ta victory" Foxy said with a smile.

(Confessional End)

Once the ball hit the water, Roxy grabbed it and went to shoot it again, she didn't get to before Goldie smacked it out of her paws. He grabbed it, and instead of throwing it to either one of his partners, he decided to try and take the shot from the complete other side of where the hoop he was aiming for was.

He threw the ball, only to have it bounce off of the backboard and land right in Foxy's paw. Foxy smiled before throwing the ball back to Krystal. Polly had tried to block it but Krystal still managed to get it.

Krystal looked off towards Team Marionettes hoop and saw Roxy still where she was before, but this time, Goldie wasn't too far away. She knew it was risky, but she needed to try it. Krystal threw the ball, Roxy saw it coming, but so did Goldie. They both went to catch it at the same time, but Roxy used Goldie's shoulders to boost herself up enough to catch it. Once she did, she quickly turned around and shot it.

"And point two for The Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed, hearing that annoyed Goldie to his core.

Goldie pushed Roxy out of the way and grabbed the ball, once again, he went to shoot it from the complete opposite side of the court, and once again, he missed.

Foxy caught the ball, he maneuvered himself around Freddy, just enough to where he could throw Krystal the ball. Polly once again almost blocked it, but she didn't.

Krystal caught the ball and threw it to Roxy, who put her paws and Goldie's shoulders and pushed him under water until she had the ball. Goldie popped back up, fuming over what she had just done. By the time he turned around to yell at her, she was shooting the ball into their hoop.

"And The Tyrants win game two!" Marionette exclaimed, causing The Tyrants to cheer. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot were all trying to process what had just happened.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"That's what I call a clean sweep" Krystal said with a smile.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"It's like they weren't even trying. That has to be one of the most pathetic losses in history. They got DESTROYED!" Roxy said.

(Switch to -Freddy)

Freddy sat in the chair disappointed, not knowing what to say.

"I-uh..." Freddy started before stopping as he shook his head "I don't know what to say" he continued.

(Confessional End)

All of the competitors had returned to the ship. Goldie was fuming over what just happened.

"They cheated! I want a rematch!" Goldie exclaimed.

"We didn't cheat. You just suck" Roxy said, Goldie glared at her.

"You held me under water! That's cheating!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't see that rule" Roxy said with a smirk. Goldie looked at Marionette, who shrugged.

"It's basketball, it's not cheating" He said causing Goldie to growl in frustration "Anywho, Tyrants, you guys have advanced to the winners bracket to take on The Standouts for the delicious grand prize! Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, you guys have failed so bad that I'm thinking about just sending you to the elimination ceremony by default" he continued.

"You can't do that! We want to play The Strikers!" Baby exclaimed "We can win!" She continued, Marionette sighed.

"Fine, alright. Strikers, Marionette is Really Really Really Hot get ready for the loser round. Whichever team loses this game, will be sent to the elimination ceremony tonight" Marionette said.

Again, it didn't take long for the two teams to get ready and in position.

Since the rest of The Strikers realized something had happened with Cheek, Teddy took her place on the team. And after Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot's embarrassing loss, Baby told the team her and Mike wanted to play this round. Angry Goldie and Polly were chosen to sit out this game.

Once the teams were in position, Marionette threw the ball in between them and blew the whistle.

Baby quickly grabbed the ball and shot it from where she was, the ball flew and made it cleanly into The Strikers hoop.

"Wow! Already Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot picks up the first point!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone else looked at Baby, stunned by what they had just seen.

(Confessional -Baby)

"I use to cream the neighborhood kids in basketball all the time. I didn't tell the others I knew how to play because I thought it would be a fun surprise!" Baby exclaimed happily.

(Confessional End)

The Strikers quickly shook off the shock knowing that they HAD to win this game. Springtrap swam towards the ball and grabbed it, he turned around to throw it to one of his teammates, only to have Baby swim up, smack it up out of his paws, and dunk it back into The Strikers hoop.

Again, everyone floated where they were, staring at Baby in shock.

"And Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot quickly picks up point two!" Marionette exclaimed, Baby floated there with a smile on here face as he said that.

Once the ball hit the water, Springtrap grew determined. He quickly grabbed it before Baby could, and threw it to Bonnie, who had managed to avoid Mike and catch it.

Bonnie quickly tricked Mike and got around him before throwing the ball to Teddy, who threw it up in the air allowing Bon-Bon to knock it in Team Marionettes hoop.

"And finally The Strikers pick up a point!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Nice shot, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed as he high-fived the little rabbit.

(Confessional -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"See! I'm not bad at everything!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"I never said you were, buddy" Teddy said.

"Yeah, well, other people do" Bon-Bon said as he crossed his arms.

(Confessional End)

Teddy and Bon-Bon quickly went to grab the ball again, but were cut off by Freddy.

"Sorry" Freddy said as he threw the ball towards Mike, Mike was about to catch it, when Bonnie knocked him out of the way and caught it.

"Sorry, Mikey" Bonnie said as she started swimming back towards Team Marionettes hoop, she was almost there when Freddy cut her off.

She tried her best to get around him, but couldn't. Eventually, he grabbed the ball from her and threw it to Baby. Baby caught it and was about to shoot it when Springtrap came up with an idea.

"B-Baby, wait! Mike just said he wanted to kiss you!" Springtrap exclaimed causing Baby to go wide eyed and shoot around at Mike with a huge smile on her face.

Mike had heard what Springtrap said and went wide eyed himself.

"Come 'ere, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed as she dropped the ball and quickly started swimming towards Mike. Mike screamed before he started swimming the other way.

Springtrap smiled as he grabbed the ball and threw it towards Bonnie, who caught it and threw it to Teddy, who once again worked with Bon-Bon in making a shot.

"And point four goes to The Strikers!" Marionette exclaimed.

Freddy was in the middle of trying to get Mike and Baby to calm down and get back in the game.

Teddy and Bon-Bon had gabbed the ball and were about to go for their shot again, when Mike swam up, yanked Bon-Bon off of Teddy's paw, and threw him in the direction Baby had been coming from.

"Hey!" Teddy exclaimed before quickly turning to swim after Bon-Bon. Almost as soon as he started swimming towards Bon-Bon, he crashed hard into Baby, who was quickly swimming towards Mike. The two looked dazed before disappearing under the water. Mike sighed in relief.

"Mike! The ball!" Freddy yelled getting Mike's attention. Mike quickly swam towards the ball, grabbed it, and threw it over Bonnie to Freddy.

Freddy caught it and started swimming towards The Strikers hoop, he was about to shoot it when Springtrap cut him off.

Springtrap quickly tried to jump at him and snatch the ball, but Freddy managed to avoid him and make the shot.

"And your winners of the loser game, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" Marionette exclaimed before blowing his whistle, Team Marionette cheered as he did.

The Strikers, especially Springtrap, looked disappointed.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Well, at least my basketball skills weren't as rusty as I thought they would be" Freddy said with a smile.

(Confessional End)

Once the competitors made it back to the deck, Marionette looked at the two teams who had advanced to the winners game.

"And we are about to start our final game to determine which team is going to soon be chowing down on some delicious cookies!" Marionette exclaimed "Lets get this started!" He exclaimed.

The members of the two teams quickly got ready and in position down in the water.

Foxy, Roxy, and Krystal once again had to compete for The Tyrants since that was all that was left of their team. Adrian and Max chose to compete again for The Standouts, Buddy said he wanted in, so Katy agreed to sit this one out.

The six competitors got in position in the water. The Tyrants were confident after their dominant victory over Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot in the previous round.

Marionette threw the ball into the middle of the two teams and blew the whistle, signaling the start of the final game.

Adrian quickly grabbed the ball and started swimming over to The Tyrants goal, he didn't make it far before Foxy cut him off and stole the ball from him.

He swam past him and threw the ball to Roxy, she caught it and threw it to Krystal who had positioned herself over by The Standouts goal. Once Krystal had the ball, she shot it.

"And first point goes to The Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed.

Adrian was surprised at how fast his team just got scored on. He realized that The Tyrants were using the same strategy they used in their first game that got them their quick victory. He wasn't about to be destroyed by them.

Roxy grabbed the ball and went to shoot it again, but Buddy stopped her. He grabbed the ball from her and threw it towards Max who was floating around in the middle of the "court" with Krystal close by. Krystal went to block Max, but he threw the ball over her, right to Adrian. Adrian caught the ball, avoided Foxy, and shot it.

"And point two goes to The Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed.

Adrian smirked at Foxy, realizing that his team had just used The Tyrants play against them.

"Ye won' be doin' tat again" Foxy said, Adrian chuckled.

"We'll see about that" He replied.

Adrian grabbed the ball but quickly had it stolen away by Foxy. Foxy threw it towards Krystal, who caught it with ease. Buddy, who had been blocking her, smiled.

"Nice catch, can't let you get the shot though" Buddy said.

"Wasn't expecting you to" Krystal replied as she returned the smile.

Max growled in annoyance as he watched from the distance. Roxy, who was nearby him, knew something was up.

Krystal threw the ball towards Roxy, Max didn't even try to block it, he was too caught up in staring jealously at Krystal and Buddy.

Roxy floated there surprised for a few seconds before taking the shot.

"And The Tyrants earn our third point!" Marionette exclaimed, Adrian floated there in shock.

"Max! What are you doing?!" Adrian exclaimed, Max ignored him.

Roxy grabbed the ball and went to shoot it again, but that's when Max stole it from her and threw it all the way to Adrian. He caught it, just barely avoiding Foxy, before taking the shot.

"And once again the teams are tied! Next point takes the game!" Marionette exclaimed.

Foxy and Adrian glared at each other as the ball floated between the two. They both went to grab it at the same time, Foxy ended up flicking Adrian's nose causing him to swim backwards. He grabbed the ball before once again throwing it to Krystal. Krystal, again, managed to avoid Buddy and get the ball before throwing it to Roxy.

Instead of Roxy actually getting it this time, Max jumped in front of her and spiked it down before grabbing and throwing it towards The Tyrants hoop from where he was at. But unlike Goldie, Max actually made it in. All the other competes watched in surprise.

(Confessional -Max)

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me! I've never been this mad at someone before for not doing anything!" Max exclaimed sadly before looking down and shaking his head "I-I-I just don't know" he continued.

(Confessional End)

Marionette quickly blew his whistle.

"And your winners of today's challenge...The Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed, The Standouts cheered "And our losers, who will be joining me at the elimination ceremony tonight...The Strikers" he continued, none of The Strikers looked at all happy.

Max quickly made his way back to the deck before quickly making his way to his room, ignoring all the eyes that were locked on him.

Soon, all the other competitors started making their way out of the water.

"Congratulations, Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed "Go towel off and change, your prize will be waiting for you in the dining hall!" He continued, The Standouts looked around at each other.

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"At the elimination ceremony again, why am I not surprised?" Bonnie said as she crossed her arms.

(Switch to -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Oh no, Bawn-Bawn, we're back at the elimination ceremony!" Teddy exclaimed as he looked at Bon-Bon.

"I know, it's not fair! We actually did good that game!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"I know we did, Bawn-Bawn! There is no way we're getting eliminated tonight!" Teddy said.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed then, Teddy" Bon-Bon said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This is what I was fearing was going to happen" Springtrap said as he shook his head "I'm a goner for sure" he continued before covering his face with his paws and looking down.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, Strikers. Hope you guys haven't gotten too used to each other, because one of you is about to walk the plank!" Marionette exclaimed before chuckling "As always, I will explain the rules just in case one of you has managed to forget them. There are five of you in front of me right now, but I only have four of these beautifully crafted Marionette Co-captain badges. If you do not receive a badge, you must walk the Plank of Shame" He continued as he glanced at the plank "Now, lets get the fun started, shall we?" He finished with a smile, the others sat around not amused with his happy attitude.

"First Marionette Co-captain badge goes to...Cheek" Marionette said before tossing Cheek her badge, Cheek caught it and glanced down at it before looking back up at Marionette.

"Next one goes to...Teddy" Marionette said before tossing Teddy the badge, Teddy happily caught.

"We're safe, Bawn-Bawn!" He exclaimed happily as he showed Bon-Bon the badge.

"I knew we would be!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"That leaves two of you" Marionette started "Bonnie, Springtrap one of you is leaving tonight" he continued, Bonnie and Springtrap glanced at each other before looking back at Marionette.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Bonnie glanced over at Cheek, now worried she was going to be eliminated.

Springtrap sat there, now remembering back to what Roxy had told him earlier that day.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Springtrap and Bonnie continued to sit there, getting more and more nervous as they did.

At this point, the only thing Springtrap could think about was what Roxy said. What if it was his destiny to always be eliminated at the fifth challenge.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started before stopping as he slowly moved the last badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

Springtrap sat there muttering something to himself as he slowly shook his head. Bonnie was sat up straight, eyes focused on the last Marionette Co-captain badge.

"Hmm..." Marionette started before stopping as he started slowing the award "...Bonnie" he continued before tossing Bonnie the last badge "Springtrap, you're out" he finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Springtrap clasped his paws together and looked down at the floor slowly shaking his head not knowing what to say.

"Uh...did you hear me?" Marionette asked.

"Yeah, I-uh...heard you" Springtrap said quietly as he stood up "I guess I was destined to never make it past the fifth challenge" he continued before letting out a small disappointed chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Roxy...she told me that I've been eliminated at the fifth challenge the last two seasons, and I didn't even realize it. I was hoping that maybe this season I would break the curse, but I guess not" Springtrap exclaimed before looking back down.

"You're right, you have been eliminated fifth all three seasons" Cheek said, just realizing that Springtrap was right.

"Yeah, it's...great" Springtrap said.

"We're sorry, Springtrap" Bonnie said, Springtrap nodded.

"Yeah, it's...cool" He replied before turning and walking over to Marionette.

"That is pretty funny" Marionette said with a chuckle as he handed Springtrap his life preserver, Springtrap frowned at him.

"Guess it's about time I get back and stay back home with girlfriend" Springtrap said with a smile as he thought about his girlfriend.

"Springtrap, before you go-" Ballora started before stopping as she walked up to Springtrap "-Here" she continued before handing him one of her basketball cookies, Springtrap looked at it a second before taking it.

"Why are you giving him a cookie?! He's on his way down the Plank of Shame!" Marionette exclaimed, Ballora glanced back at him with a face that told him he better shut his mouth, and he did.

Springtrap ate the cookie and a huge surprised look appeared on his face.

"That was delicious!" Springtrap exclaimed causing Ballora to smile.

"Thank you" She said, Marionette was standing there with his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face.

Springtrap replied with a single nod before his smile slowly disappeared and he sighed. He looked out on the plank before stepping onto it.

"Good luck" Springtrap said to the remaining three Strikers without looking back at them, none of them said anything.

Springtrap continued his walk across the plank until he reached the end.

"Liza, I'm coming home" He said with a smile before dropping off the plank and into the water below.

The remaining Strikers looked around at each other after he was gone.

"And with that, Springtrap's short lived run comes to an end. What'll happen next time? Will Goldie ever stop ignoring his brother? Will Max's jealousy ever come to an end? Will Adrian and Cheek ever get on the same page?" Marionette started "Find out all of these answers and more, next time only on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And there's chapter 5! Looks like Springtrap's fifth challenge curse continued.

I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next week for chapter 6!

UPDATE: For those of you unaware of the release date/Updates for the chapters, here they are. Each week the chapter goes up at 3:00 PM Central Standard Time on Friday. That's when the elimination voting starts. The voting is open until 3:00 PM Central Standard Time on the following Saturday (The next day). The elimination ending of the chapter is then added on to the chapter and the bump chapter is opened. So, the voting is opened for almost full day after the chapter is actually posted. Hope that helps some people out.


	7. Gone Drama Fishin'

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors competed in Total Drama's first water basketball tournament, with some very very delicious cookies on the line. After some harsh accusations from Roxy, Foxy's frustration since Chica's elimination, just seemed to get worse. Goldie continued to ignore his brother, which seems to be getting to his head, exactly what Goldie wanted *Chuckles*. And Adrian continued to try and get to Cheek, which doesn't seem to be working too well" Marionette started "But in the end, after a shocking dominant victory, excellent game plans, and surprising basketball skills, The Standouts would finally pick up their first victory and earning the delicious prize of basketball shaped cookies by successfully defeating The Tyrants in the finals of the tournament. However, do to being defeated by Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, The Strikers would be sent to the elimination ceremony where, after Roxy got in his head about his fifth challenge bad luck from previous seasons, Springtrap was sent packing" he continued.

"What'll happen this time? Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It had been a couple of days since the last challenge, and things had been pretty uneventful.

Mike had still been trying to avoid Baby, to no avail. Teddy and Bon-Bon would still get into arguments about the most ridiculous things, to the annoyance of the other competitors. And Goldie continued to ignore Freddy.

Katy was sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining hall. She hadn't really been in the mood the past couple of days to sit with any of the others, she still had the whole Randy/Rebecca thing on her mind.

She was still waiting patiently, hoping Rebecca would spill the beans about what happened, but she still hadn't. Katy hadn't seen her interact with anyone yet, unless she had to.

Again, she knew Fritz was right when he said she needed to wait it out, but she had done just about enough waiting as she could.

Rebecca had been sitting alone at a table eating her breakfast, Katy stood up and walked over to the table before sitting across from her.

"Rebecca, we need to talk" Katy said causing Rebecca to look up at her.

"I'm not talking about Randy if that's why you're over here" Rebecca said, Katy didn't know what to say.

"I-uh" Katy started, Rebecca gave her a ''Go on'' look "Look, I just want to know why Randy acted the way he did when he saw you. I've never seen him like that before" she finally continued, Rebecca stared at her for several seconds before standing up and grabbing her plate.

"I'm not talking about Randy" She said before walking off, leaving the very frustrated Katy alone at the table.

(Confessional -Katy)

"*Growls in frustration*, I'll tell you one thing about Rebecca. She's as stubborn as Randy is!" Katy exclaimed before crossing her arms.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had decided to tell Bonnie about the plush showing up. Bonnie was just as confused about it as she was. Cheek mentioned her thought of Ballora possibly being behind it, Bonnie didn't really think she was, but told Cheek she should just go ask her. Cheek was somewhat hesitant at first, but realized if she wanted answers, she was going to have to start somewhere.

Cheek walked out of her bedroom and out of the hallway towards the deck, she was hoping Ballora was out on the deck somewhere.

Coincidentally, as soon as she stepped out of the bedroom hallway, she practically ran into Ballora.

"Oh, good morning, Cheek" Ballora said in her usual friendly tone.

"Good morning" Cheek replied before looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Ballora asked.

"No, there's just something I want to ask you" Cheek replied.

"What is it?" Ballora asked.

"Ok, after we got back to the ship the other day, ya know, after the sled challenge, I went back to my room and there was a plushie lying on my bed. It wasn't there when I left my room that morning, so someone put it there. And I was just wondering if maybe...you where the one who did it" Cheek said, Ballora nodded along as she spoke.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't" She replied, Cheek was somewhat disappointed with her answer "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of plushie was it?" She asked.

"It is a plushie of Brent. Apparently they made a Total Drama plush set to go along with the action figures" Cheek replied.

"Oh, really. I didn't know about those" Ballora said.

"Yeah, neither did I" Cheek said.

"Well, I'm supposed to be helping Nightmare in the kitchen. I hope you find out who left the plushie in your room" Ballora said, Cheek nodded.

"Thanks" She said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I really thought it would have been Ballora behind it. Guess not. I guess Bonnie was right...again" Cheek started before sighing "I will find out who left it in my room though. It might not seem like its a big deal, but I really want to know who's behind it" she continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy)

Foxy had been pacing back and fourth in his bedroom for some time now. Ever since Ballora told him what she did, it had been bothering him because he didn't fully understand what she meant by it. And he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Foxy stormed out of his room and down the hall, passing Cheek as he did.

"Are you ok?" Cheek asked when she saw how big of a hurry he was in, Foxy stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'm tryin' ta find Ballora. I really need ta talk ta her" He replied.

"I just talked to her. She said she was going to the kitchen to help Nightmare" Cheek said, Foxy nodded.

"Thanks" He said before turning and quickly heading towards the dining hall, Cheek shrugged as she watched him walk away.

Foxy quickly made his way onto the deck, he was rushing towards the dining hall when he heard his name.

"Oh, Foxy" A very familiar, yet annoying voice called. Foxy mentally groaned as he stopped.

"Look, Roxy, I don' have time fer yer games right now" Foxy said as he glanced over at the vixen, he didn't wait for her to say anything else before he continued his walk into the dining hall. Roxy watched him as he disappeared before huffing and going back to her relaxing.

Foxy walked through the dining hall, avoiding any contact with other competitors, before storming into the kitchen.

"Hey! You aren't allowed back here!" Nightmare yelled as he looked at the fox.

"Adrian's back 'ere!" Foxy replied as he pointed at the wolf.

"Why yes, yes I am. But, that is because I'm helping Nightmare-" Adrian was saying before being cut off.

"-Don' care, I jus' need ta talk ta Ballora" Foxy said getting Ballora's attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at the fox, Foxy was about to reply but stopped when he realized both Adrian and Nightmare were staring at him with annoyed looks "Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked, Ballora nodded.

"Sure" She replied before wiping her hands on a rag and following Foxy out of the kitchen.

The two walked through the dining hall, many pairs of eyes watching them as they did, before finally walking back out onto the deck. Roxy glanced over at the two as they walked towards the bedroom hallway, she raised an eyebrow as she watched.

Once they made it to the hallway, they stopped.

"So, what's wrong?" Ballora asked, Foxy sighed.

"What did ye mean ta other day when ye told me what ye did?" Foxy asked, Ballora let out a small giggle.

"I just wanted to ease your mind of any worry. I know you were worried about whether or not she was going to make it back to land, so I figured I'd let you know that she did" She replied.

"Well, how do ye know tat she did?" Foxy asked.

"Because, even though Nester didn't want me to, I had a friend of mine implant locator chips in the life preservers before we boarded, that way when someone got eliminated, they'd be guaranteed to get rescued" Ballora replied, Foxy was surprised.

"Ye did?" He asked, Ballora nodded.

"There is no possible way I would have been able to live with myself if I let Nester bring a bunch of young men and women out on a cruise ship and leave them in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a life preserver if they were eliminated. No way" She replied as she shook her head "That's how I know Chica made it back to land, she was rescued, and she's more than likely home safe and sound" she continued, Foxy gave her a slow nod before a small smile crept onto his face.

"Thank ye, Ballora. Tis means a lot tat ye told me tat" He said, Ballora smiled.

"I just didn't want you to keep worrying about her. Just do me a favor and don't tell Nester about it, I wouldn't hear the end of it if he found out about the extra cost of the chips" She said, Foxy nodded.

"Ye have me word, ma'am" He said, Ballora nodded again.

"Thank you" Ballora said "I better get back now. Try and relax a little before the challenge today, it'll really help you" she continued, Foxy nodded.

"I will" He replied, Ballora flashed him another smile before starting her walk back to the kitchen.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Well, ta say tat I'm relieved would be an understatement. I was confused fer awhile at what Ballora meant, but now tat I know Chica got home safe, I can finally sleep at night again" Foxy said as a smile formed on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max had once again joined Krystal and Buddy for breakfast, he had been sitting in silence as the two got lost in a conversation about a different book than they had been talking about yesterday.

Max looked at Krystal, before turning his glance to Buddy, that's when he started to feel angry. Again, Max had never had a problem with Buddy, so he didn't know why he all the sudden had one now.

After several minutes of him being left out of the conversation, Max finally decided to just get up and leave. He was halfway hoping that Krystal would stop him and tell him to stay, but to no surprise, she was too invested in her conversation with Buddy to even notice that he was getting up.

Max sighed sadly as he walked out of the dining hall with his head down. He was on his way back to his room, when he was stopped.

"Max" A voice said, getting the dogs attention. Max looked up and saw Roxy motioning him over. He didn't really want to go over to her, but he was still too kind hearted to ignore her.

"Yeah?" He said curiously as he approached her.

"I want to talk to you" Roxy said, confusing Max.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because. Don't think I haven't noticed that attitude change of yours" Roxy replied, Max was still kind of confused "I know something really bad has to be going on for you to be acting the way you are" she continued, Max shook his head.

"It's nothing that you'll care about" He said.

"It has something to do with Krystal, right?" Roxy asked, Max was taken aback by her being correct on her first guess. Roxy knew she was right when he didn't reply "That's what I thought" she continued.

"How did you-" Max was saying before being interrupted.

"I've been keeping my eyes on everyone. I've noticed Krystal and Buddy's closeness, too" Roxy said "You're jealous. That's why you're so mad all the sudden" she continued.

"Jealous?" Max said curiously, Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, jealous. You're jealous of the fact that Krystal has been spending more time with Buddy than she has you. It feels like he's stealing her away from you" Roxy said, Max was still surprised at what she was saying.

"Wow, you're good" He said.

"Yeah, I know I am. Believe it or not, I've been where you are before" Roxy said, that surprised Max too.

"You have?" He asked, Roxy nodded.

"I have, and it sucks. So I know what you're going through" She replied.

"I don't like being mad at Buddy. He didn't do anything wrong. I just...don't like feeling like this" Max said sadly as he looked down, Roxy shook her head.

"You have every right to feel the way you do. Buddy's stealing Krystal away from you and you want her back, and don't say that's not true because I know it is" Roxy said causing Max to look up again "You may not like it, but you need to stand up for yourself. You can't go through life getting things taken away because you're too scared to do something about it" she continued.

"What should I do?" Max asked.

"Easy, you need to take Krystal back. Get her to turn her attention away from Buddy and back to you. Show her that you don't deserve to be ignored" Roxy replied, Max listened intently to what she was saying.

(Confessional -Max)

"R-Roxy's right! I need to stand up for myself! I don't want to lose Krystal, so I have to show her that I deserve her attention too! Buddy might not have done anything wrong, but that doesn't mean I can let him get away with taking Krystal!" Max exclaimed, before quickly looking down "What am I saying?!" He exclaimed before covering his face with his paws.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy shrugged.

"Hey, Springtrap's gone. I might as well turn my attention to someone else. It'll be kinda interesting to see what Max does. He's gotta be the softest competitor on the show, so this new jealousy thing is kinda fun to see" Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy and Polly)

Freddy and Polly had been doing what they usually do in the morning, sit in the dining hall and eat breakfast. Goldie had once again blown them off and decided to sit at another table, this time joining Mike, and the very annoying Baby.

Freddy and Polly were both surprised at the fact that Goldie went as far as eating breakfast with Baby just to keep ignoring them.

"So, how long do you think he's going to keep this up?" Polly asked, Freddy shrugged.

"Don't know. But I know him, he's not going to be able to put up with Baby long before he decides he'd rather be over here" He replied, Polly glanced at him and saw the focused look on his face.

It was weird, she had never seen Freddy like this. She knew he loved his brother, even if he didn't always show it. And she hated how Goldie doing what he was was actually getting to Freddy. It bothered her more than anything else.

(Confessional -Polly)

"I hate seeing Freddy like this. I know Goldie is just trying to get in his head, and he's actually succeeding at doing so, but there has to be an end to it somewhere" Polly started "Even though Goldie is a jerk, he's still Freddy's brother, and regardless of what he does, Freddy is going to have to love him till the day he dies. And I know for a fact he doesn't like arguing with him, heck, Freddy doesn't like arguing with anybody. But this...this is something else, and I feel really bad for him. I just hope Goldie's happy with what he's accomplished so far and he sees what he's doing and gets over it real fast. Because if he doesn't...I'll end up making him" She continued with a serious tone in her voice.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"I know for a fact that Goldie dislikes Baby, so I don't know how he managed to eat breakfast with her and Mike" Freddy started before shaking his head "He can't ignore me forever, he can try, but he can't" he continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Teddy and Bon-Bon)

Teddy and Bon-Bon were currently in the dining hall, like most of the other competitors, eating breakfast, Teddy was eating, but stopped when he saw Bon-Bon staring at something.

"What is it?" Teddy asked, Bon-Bon didn't even look at him, he had a somewhat small smile on his face.

"Isn't she pretty?" Bon-Bon said curiously, Teddy was confused. He tried to look in the direction Bon-Bon was looking, but still didn't know who he was talking about.

"Who?" Teddy asked, Bon-Bon used his little paw to point in the direction of the only violet colored rabbit in the competition "Bonnie?" He asked, causing Bon-Bon to quickly look at him and shush him.

"Shhh, she might hear you!" Bon-Bon quietly yelled at Teddy, he just chuckled in response.

(Confessional -Teddy & Bon-Bon)

"Bawn-Bawn, I didn't know you had a crush on Bonnie!" Teddy exclaimed, causing the little puppet to blush.

"Stop talking about it!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Sorry, little buddy" Teddy apologized before laughing again.

"It's not like I stand a chance with her anyways" Bon-Bon said sadly as he looked down.

"Awe, don't say that, Bawn-Bawn! Stay positive! You never know!" Teddy said happily as he patted his little friend on his back.

(Confessional End)

Everyone had been in the middle of doing their own things, when Marionette's loud and obnoxious voice blasted throughout the ship.

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, to the annoyance of most of the competitors.

It didn't take too long after all the competitors had arrived for Marionette and Ballora to appear on the viewing deck.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed in his usually tone, none of the competitors looked anywhere near excited "I know you guys have had a couple days off now, so it's probably going to be tough getting back into the rhythm of competing in these challenges, but...though!" He continued before laughing.

"Get on with it already!" Roxy exclaimed in annoyance, Marionette smiled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" He said, only further annoying the already annoyed vixen "Anyway, moving on, today's challenge is going to be fishing!" He exclaimed.

"Fishing? Seriously?" Goldie said, Marionette nodded.

"Yep!" He exclaimed "Each team is going to have to squeeze into a paddle boat and float around in the water trying to catch fish!" He continued.

"Yay?" Bon-Bon said in a somewhat confused tone.

(Confessional Teddy & Bon-Bon)

"I for one can't fish. I've never been good at it and I will more than likely never be good at it" Bon-Bon said.

"Oh, come on, Bawn-Bawn! You can't be good at anything with that attitude! Just cheer up, I'm sure you'll be great at fishing!" Teddy exclaimed as he looked at the little puppet, Bon-Bon shook his head.

"Nope, I won't be. No matter what attitude I have" He said causing Teddy to frown.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Ya know, I actually quit enjoy fishing. My father use to take Goldie and I when we were little cubs. This should been fun" Freddy said with a smile.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"I hate fishing" Is all he said.

(Confessional End)

"So, this is how this challenge is going to go. Each team will be given a paddle boat as well as a rod and bait for each member of their team. The first team to catch five fish and place them in the bucket full of water that will be accompanying you on your boat, wins" Marionette explained.

"Fishing is the best you could come up with?" Roxy asked sarcastically, Marionette frowned.

"Hey, you can make fun all you want, but when you don't take this challenge seriously, and you lose, I'm pretty sure I know who your partners are going to boot off" He replied, Roxy glanced over at Foxy and Krystal, who were now staring at her with some pretty serious looks "Now, lets get things started, shall we?" He continued with a smile "Alrighty, the boats are already in the water. Rebecca is bringing out your equipment...now" he said as he pointed in the direction of where the bottom of the ship is. Rebecca came stumbling out carrying an armful of fishing rods, she was about to drop them before most of the competitors quickly walked over to her and started helping her.

"T-thank you" Rebecca said as she looked around, the competitors nodded. Marionette rolled his eyes as he watched.

"Now that that sweet, tender little moment is done, lets get on with the challenge" Marionette said.

Marionette quickly rushed everyone into their respective boats and sent them on their way. Pretty much the only rule was they had to stay within a certain vicinity of the ship.

The Strikers didn't really argue about where they went, they floated out a certain distance before stopping and dropping their lines into the water.

After a long silence, Bon-Bon finally spoke.

"So...how long is this going to take?" He asked as he held on to his tiny fishing pole.

"As long as it takes us to catch five fish" Bonnie replied, not turning to look at him. Bon-Bon sighed.

(With The Tyrants)

All three remaining members of The Tyrants all looked somewhat focused. Roxy knew that Marionette was right when he said if they lost the challenge because of her, she would surely get the boot. And she couldn't have that.

They sat there for several minutes before Foxy could feel something tugging at his line.

"Aye, I got'a bite!" He exclaimed as he quickly reeled in the line, Krystal and Roxy looked over as Foxy pulled a fish out of the water "Tere she be" he continued with a smile as he pulled the struggling fish off of the line and dropped it in the bucket behind him.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I've been fishin' so many times in me day tat it ain't even funny. Tis challenge shoul' be a piece 'O cake" Foxy said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Standouts)

The Standouts were sitting there board out of their minds. None of the remaining members of the team had ever been fishing before, so they were no means experts when it came to it.

"This is...different" Buddy said.

"So...I take it none of you have ever been fishing either?" Katy asked, her teammates all shook their heads.

"Come on, it's not that bad. And besides, it'll all be worth it once we win" Adrian said.

"If we win" Buddy muttered.

"We won the last challenge, we can do it again" Adrian said.

He was just about as thrilled as his teammates were to be doing this challenge, but he needed them to stay focused. He couldn't lose because they didn't want to try.

"Just stay focused. This challenge will be over before you know it" Adrian said with a smile, even though on the inside there was a very annoyed scowl on his face.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"We are not losing a ridiculous challenge like this after winning the last challenge. That isn't happening. My "team" needs to step it up, because it seems to me that I do most of the work in these challenges anymore. Sure, Max might of scored the winning goal in the last challenge, but if it wasn't for me distracting Cheek, he wouldn't've even had the opportunity to do that much" Adrian said as he crossed his arms.

(Confessional End)

(With Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot)

"Has anyone caught one yet?!" Baby asked excitedly.

"Does it look like it?" Goldie asked in his usual snarky, sarcastic tone.

"Stay focused, we don't need to lose this one" Freddy said, not wanting an argument to break out with his brother.

"Yeah, well maybe if Baby wouldn't keep asking stupid questions and actually stay focused on the challenge, we could stay focused" Goldie said, Baby frowned.

"I am focused!" She exclaimed before sticking one of her hands into the water, while still holding onto her fishing pole with the other.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked, Baby smiled at him before pulling a fish out of the water. Her teammates were surprised by this.

"See! I am focused!" Baby exclaimed again as she dropped the fish into her teams bucket.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Show off" Goldie said in an annoyed tone.

(Switch to -Baby)

"I've never been fishing a day in my life! I was actually surprised I did that!" Baby exclaimed happily.

(Confessional End)

It had now been close to two hours since they started the challenge, and between the four teams, only five fish had been caught.

Mike had been trying his best now for almost a half hour not to fall asleep, every time he started dozing, Baby would nudge him awake. Goldie had surprisingly kept his mouth shut through that.

Neither Freddy nor Polly had said too much either. They still only had the one fish Baby had caught, so they knew they still had a ways to go before they won the challenge.

Besides them and The Tyrants, The Strikers had also caught a fish, thanks to Bonnie. Bon-Bon jaw had dropped and his ears stood straight up when she did.

"I didn't know you could fish" Cheek said as she glanced at Bonnie, Bonnie shrugged.

"I went a couple times with my cousins and my uncle. I'm not an expert at it, but I'm thinking I'm good enough to help us win this challenge" She replied, Cheek nodded an approving nod.

"T-that catch was really good, Bonnie" Bon-Bon said when he finally got the nerve to speak, Bonnie looked at him.

"Thanks" She said.

"Y-you're welcome" Bon-Bon stuttered nervously, Bonnie gave him a confused glance before looking away. Bon-Bon saw the look and started muttering to himself that he's an idiot.

(With The Standouts)

The Standouts were having the hardest time with this challenge seeing as how they hadn't caught any fish yet. Adrian was really starting to get annoyed.

"Any luck yet?" He asked trying not to sound mad.

"Nope" Buddy replied, Adrian growled under his breath. He was about to say something else, until Max spoke up.

"I-I think I got one!" Max exclaimed.

"Reel it in!" Adrian exclaimed, Max nodded as he quickly started to reel in his catch. After several seconds, Max finally pulled The Standouts first fish onto the boat.

"I got one! I actually got one!" Max exclaimed happily.

"Good catch, Max" Katy said as she patted him on the back.

"Yeah, good catch man" Buddy said, Max's smile faded somewhat when he did.

"No time to celebrate, we still need four fish if we're going to win" Adrian said.

"Hey, we're all tied, it's not like-" Katy was saying before being cut off.

"-I caught another one!" Baby exclaimed in the distance, an annoyed look grew on Adrian's face.

"You were saying?" He said curiously, Katy frowned.

"Fine, lets get serious again" She said as she grabbed her pole and went back to fishing, the others did the same.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Adrian's getting to the point of being too bossy for me. And I'm not dealing with him bossing me around" Katy said as she shook her head.

(Confessional End)

(With The Tyrants)

It had been awhile since Foxy caught The Tyrants first fish, and they hadn't been having any luck since then. And after hearing Baby yell that she caught another for Team Marionette, they knew they didn't have any time to mess around.

Foxy knew a thing or two about fishing, but he also knew it was something that takes time. But he knew they didn't have time, so he had to come up with a way to get fish faster. He just didn't know how.

As Foxy sat there thinking, Roxy interrupted him.

"Hey, I got one!" Roxy exclaimed as she quickly reeled in her catch. Once the fish popped out of the water, she quickly grabbed it and put it in the bucket.

"Tat be two. Three more ta go" Foxy said.

"Actually...two more" Krystal said as she reeled in her line, revealing yet another fish. Foxy smiled.

"Tis is goin' better tan I thought it was goin' ta go" He said.

(With Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot)

The team continued to sit in silence as they tried to catch more fish. Mike had almost fallen asleep and fell out of the boat, after that stunt, Baby moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to make sure he stayed put. Nike didn't enjoy that too much.

Freddy of all people was now really starting to worry. He figured at this point all the other teams must be one or two fish away from winning, while his team was only at two fish. Freddy wasn't usually one to worry, but this show had done that to him.

The longer this went on, and the longer the silence filled the air, the worse and worse Freddy felt about this.

"We can do it" Freddy muttered to himself, just as a little bit of reassurance. Polly, who had heard him, glanced over at him. She saw the worry in his eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile before placing a paw on his leg.

(Confessional -Polly)

"Freddy has had too much to worry about lately. With what Goldie has been doing plus all these challenges and trying to make sure we don't get sent to the elimination ceremony. It puts a lot of pressure on him, pressure that he doesn't need, especially not alone" Polly said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Strikers)

Aside from the small glances Bon-Bon would occasionally make towards Bonnie, everyone had pretty much kept their eyes on the water. They still only had one fish, and they knew at this point, they had to be in last.

"It's like...all the fish are over by Baby's boat or something" Bonnie finally said.

"It'll be okay. We'll get some, don't worry too much" Cheek said, Bonnie could tell with the way she sounded she had something on her mind, probably Brent.

"So...did you talk to Ballora?" She asked, Cheek looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't her" She replied, knowing exactly where Bonnie was going with that.

"Told you it wasn't" Bonnie said.

"I thought for sure it was though. I mean, who else would leave something like that in my room?" Cheek asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys talking about?" Teddy asked, both Bonnie and Cheek glanced over at him.

"Someone broke into Cheek's room and left a Brent plushie on her bed and we're trying to figure out who did it" Bonnie replied, Bon-Bon had been looking at her eyes the whole time.

"Pretty" He muttered.

"What was that?" Bonnie said curiously.

"O-oh, n-noth-nothing" Bon-Bon stuttered nervously before quickly looking away.

"I can help you find out who did it if you want" Teddy offered, Cheek and Bonnie looked at each other before looking back at him.

"I appreciate it Teddy, but you don't have to" Cheek said.

"No, We insist!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Yeah, we want to help! You guys are our friends! Right, Bawn-Bawn?!" Teddy exclaimed happily.

"R-right!" Bon-Bon replied, blushing a little as he looked at Bonnie. Cheek was about to say something, when she felt something pulling at her fishing pole, she quickly reeled in her line and pulled a fish out of the water.

"That's two" Cheek said with a smile, she was in the middle of pulling the fish off of the line, when Bon-Bon started panicking.

"I-I got something!" He exclaimed as he tried to reel in his catch, his little arms weren't doing too much though.

"Reel it in, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm trying to-WHAA!" Bon-Bon was replying before the fish he was trying to catch pulled him right off of Teddy's paw and into the water.

"Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed as he, Bonnie, and Cheek all looked over the side. Teddy was getting ready to go in after him, but Bonnie stopped him.

"Wait! Look!" Bonnie said as she pointed as a small circle off bubbles appearing at the top of the water. Bon-Bon popped up next with his arms wrapped around the fish, Teddy quickly grabbed them and pulled them into the boat.

Cheek took the fish and put it in the bucket while Teddy checked on Bon-Bon.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed as he hugged the little guy before putting him back on his paw.

"I-I caught one! I actually caught one, Teddy! I caught a fish!" Bon-Bon exclaimed happily.

"Yes you did, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed.

(Confessional -Teddy & Bon-Bon)

"I can't believe I actually caught a fish!" Bon-Bon exclaimed still in shock over his catch, Teddy chuckled.

"Yes you did, buddy! Good job!" He exclaimed as he patted him on the head.

"M-maybe I even managed score some points with Bonnie" Bon-Bon said, blushing at the the thought of the violet rabbit.

(Confessional End)

(With The Standouts)

Adrian sat there with a smile on his face as Buddy put the teams third fish in the bucket. They were so close to victory now he could taste it.

"Okay, we're close, team! We just need two more fish!" Adrian exclaimed, trying to motivate his team.

"We can do it!" Max exclaimed, Adrian nodded before turning with a smirk on his face.

"Yes we can" He muttered to himself.

(With Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot)

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot was still only at two fish. Goldie was starting to get very frustrated with his team, but again, he somehow managed to keep his big mouth shut.

As time passed, Polly noticed that Freddy just seemed to get more and more worried about everything, and she hated it. She hated seeing him like this, she felt so bad for him.

(With The Tyrants)

Krystal had managed to catch The Tyrants fourth fish, they were now only one fish away from victory.

"Ta victory is goin' ta taste so sweet!" Foxy exclaimed, he couldn't help but smile. His smile quickly grew wider when he felt something tugging at his line "I have 'a bite! 'N she be a big'un too!" He exclaimed as he quickly reeled it in, The Tyrants started cheering as the fish popped up out of the water and Foxy grabbed it before putting it in the teams bucket.

Marionette, who had been watching from ship, saw they had caught their last fish, so he blew the whistle.

"All teams return to the ship, we have our winners!" Marionette exclaimed, all the competitors that weren't members of The Tyrants looked around at each other. Adrian looked mad as all heck.

Once the teams all returned to the ship, Marionette looked around at all of them.

"And the winners of today's challenge, The Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed, The three remaining Tyrants cheered "Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, since it appears you guys had the least amount of fish, I will see you at the elimination ceremony!" He continued, Goldie looked more mad than all the rest of Team Marionette combined.

"Great!" He exclaimed in frustration, the rest of Team Marionette looked around at each other.

(Confessional -Baby)

"Oh no, I was hoping this day wouldn't come. We're at the elimination ceremony" Baby said nervously "I have to make sure Mike doesn't get eliminated! That would be like, the end of the world if he did!" She continued.

(Switch to -Mike)

"As bad as you'd think this is, it could actually turn out really well. I mean, maybe, just maybe, Baby will get eliminated, and I'll finally be able to take a shower without Baby trying to sneak into the bathroom!" Mike exclaimed as all the Babyless possibilities filled his head.

(Switch to -Polly)

"Although we are finally at the elimination ceremony, we did manage to make it five challenges without being sent to one. That's gotta count for something" Polly said "Am I nervous? Yeah, kinda. But do I think I'm going to get eliminated? Hopefully not. But we'll see" She continued.

(Switch to -Goldie)

"This blows. There is no reason whatsoever as to why we should be at the the elimination ceremony. If we need to blame someone, it should definitely be Freddy. It's always his fault when I lose. But I'll tell you this much, I refuse to be eliminated because of him for a third season in a row. That isn't happening" Goldie said as he shook his head.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Well, this isn't going to end well" Freddy said before sighing.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot. I do understand that this is your first time here, so, I will quickly explain how things are going to go down" Marionette said.

"I mean how different can this go from the last two seasons? Seriously" Goldie said as he crossed his arms, Marionette gave him an unamused look.

"Different enough. Now shush" He said, Goldie's scowl deepened "Ok, now, lets continue. Here's how this is going to go. First off, the voting. Now, unlike the previous two seasons where you got to vote for which teammate you wanted to eliminate, this season all eliminations will be up to the viewers at home!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"What?!" All of Team Marionette exclaimed, Marionette chuckled.

"We are now four for four on team reactions! Yes!" He exclaimed happily.

"Then why did we vote?" Polly asked.

"You voted because your votes do mean something, kinda. Your votes are to decide which two competitors make the bottom two. The fans get to decide which one of the bottom two gets the boot!" Marionette replied.

"That's bull! Leaving the voting up to a bunch of people who's opinions mean less than those of the group I have the misfortune of calling my pears" Goldie said, his teammates gave him annoyed looks.

"We'll see how those people feel about your opinion of them when you make it into the bottom two" Marionette said with a smile "Now, lets move on. If I call your name you will be given your very own golden Marionette Co-captain badge to commemorate your time on this wonderful cruise!" He exclaimed.

"Ooooo, a gold badge with your face on it?! That's definitely going in my Total Drama memorabilia collection!" Baby exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, uh-that's nice to know" Marionette said in an uninterested tone "Now, anyways, if you don't receive one of my awesome Co-captain badges, you will be forced to walk the Plank of Shame. Now, lets get the fun started, shall we?" He said curiously "And the first Marionette Co-Captain Badge goes to...Freddy!" He exclaimed as he tossed Freddy a badge, Freddy caught it and glanced down at it before looking over at Polly, who gave him a small smile.

"Next badge goes to...Mike" Marionette said before tossing Mike a badge.

"Next up-" Marionette started.

"Please don't be Baby. Please don't be Baby. Please don't be Baby" Mike repeated over and over again to himself.

"-Baby!" Marionette exclaimed as he tossed Baby a badge, Baby squealed in excitement as she caught it.

"Mikey, we're both safe!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yay" Mike replied sarcastically.

"Polly, Goldie one of you will be leaving tonight" Marionette said as he glanced at the two competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Oh no" Freddy muttered as he shook his head before glancing at his brother and his girlfriend.

Polly looked nervous at the fact she was in the bottom two. Goldie looked more mad than anything.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Polly looked over at Freddy who was looking down towards the floor shaking his head. She was nervous, but at the same time felt bad for Freddy considering either his brother or his girlfriend was about to get eliminated.

Goldie was too busy glaring ahead with his arms crossed to even pay Freddy any attention.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started before stopping as he slowly moved the last badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

Polly, even though she was very nervous herself, grabbed ahold of Freddy's paw, causing him to look up at her. She gave him a small smile, causing a small smile to form on his face, and after everything he's been going through lately, that made some of Polly's nervousness go away.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed as the award started coming to a stop.

Goldie actually slid towards the edge of his seat, he was starting to get worried, even though he definitely wasn't going to show it. Freddy had tightened his grasp on Polly's paw when he noticed just how worried she was.

"...Goldie" Marionette finally said, Goldie jumped out of his chair laughing his Marionette tossed him the badge "Polly, you're out" he continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"HA!" Goldie exclaimed as he looked at Polly and Freddy.

Polly looked down in disappointment as she slowly shook her head. Freddy glared at his brother before turning back to his girlfriend with a sympathetic look.

"Now that's surprising" Mike said, Baby looked at him and nodded.

"Polly, I-" Freddy started before Polly stopped him, she quickly looked up and shook her head.

"Freddy, no. It's not your fault, you don't need to apologize" She said, Freddy just looked plain guilty. Polly smiled before gently rubbing her nose against his, causing him to slightly blush "I'll be fine. I want you to hang in there and win, okay?" She continued, Freddy stared directly into her eyes before nodding.

"Okay" He replied, Polly gave him a single nod before standing up, Freddy following suit. Once they were both up, they embraced in a hug.

"Hang in there, things between you and Goldie will get better, I know it" Polly whispered in Freddy ear. Once they broke the hug, Polly gave Freddy a quick kiss before turning towards Marionette "Bye you guys" she said as she looked back towards Mike and Baby.

"Bye, Polly!" Baby exclaimed as she waved, Mike just kinda nonchalantly gave a quick wave.

After, Polly walked out onto the plank and started walking down it. Once she got to the end, she turned back towards Freddy and smiled at him before dropping down into the water.

Freddy walked over to the side of the ship and watched her as she started swimming.

"What'll happen next time?" Marionette started "Will Freddy and Goldie ever get back on the same page-" he was saying before being interrupted.

"-No" Goldie said bitterly causing Marionette to glare at him.

"Will Cheek ever get her head on straight? Will Max go through with Roxy's plan to get Krystal's attention?" Marionette started "Find out all these answers and more next time on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 6!

Once again the voting was close. I was honestly surprised that Polly got voted out over Goldie though. But hey, surprises are fun, right?

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week!


	8. Jet Ski Jousting

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our competitors were thrown into a very new world, for most of them at least, the world of fishing! Their goal was to collect five fish before the other three teams did, and boy, were things rough for them. Max's jealously continued to grow as his new and confused sudden anger towards Buddy led to a conversation with the manipulative mastermind, Roxy, which led to her trying to convince Max to prove to Krystal that he deserves her attention more than Buddy. Cheek continued to find answers as to where the mysterious officially licensed Total Drama plushie -Now in stores- came from, to very little success. " Marionette started "But in the end, after a long, long fishing session, The Tyrants were finally able to pick up a first place victory when they captured five fish before their three opposing teams. Unfortunately, for Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot, this led to their first time at the elimination ceremony, where Polly was surprisingly given the boot over Goldie" he continued.

"What'll happen next? Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Foxy tiredly sat up in his bed and yawned, he had actually gotten a full nights sleep after finding out from Ballora that Chica indeed had made it home safe and sound. He still missed her being there with him, but he was just relieved that she was alright.

He was actually in a surprisingly good mood today, he figured it was because he was actually able to get sleep, but he didn't really question it.

He stood up, walked over to his suitcase, and pulled a clean pair of clothes. He was feeling good, so he was hoping to keep his good mood alive by making it to the bathroom without being interrupted this time.

He opened his bedroom door and peaked down the hallway to see that the bathroom was free. He looked around again to make sure Teddy and Bon-Bon weren't anywhere in sight. When he saw they weren't, Foxy quickly took off sprinting down the hallway.

He was almost to the bathroom, when Bonnie came walking out of her room. Foxy tried to use his heals to slow himself down, but it was no use, he was going too fast. He crashed hard into Bonnie sending both of them down to the floor.

Bonnie sat up grabbing her head, glaring at Foxy in annoyance.

"What the *Bleep*!" She exclaimed, Foxy sat up, shaking off the dizzy feeling as he did.

"I'm sorry. Didn' see ye comin' till it was too late. Tried ta stop meself" Foxy said, Bonnie knew he didn't do it on purpose, it didn't make her any less annoyed, though.

"Yeah, just...watch it next time" She said, Foxy stood up and nodded before extending his good paw out to her. She grabbed it and Foxy pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, I will" Foxy said, Bonnie gave him a single nod before continuing her way down the hallway.

Foxy signed, he was getting ready to go into the bathroom when Mike ran past him again and slammed the door just as Baby got to it.

"Come on out, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed.

"I have to clean myself! Go away!" Mike replied, Baby pouted as she stared at the door. Foxy stood there, his good mood completely vanishing as an annoyed frown formed on his face.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Ye know, I try me hardest ta be a good guy, but tat be ta second time in ta last week tat I've been cut off as I was 'bout ta be in ta bathroom" Foxy started "I honestly can't wait till someone who has a bathroom in tere bedroom ta get eliminated. I don' care what Marionette says, I'm goin' ta be takin' tat room over" he continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Bonnie)

Bonnie had walked down to Cheek's room and knocked on her door, she waited for a voice to tell her to come in before she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

When Bonnie walked in, she saw Cheek sitting up in her bed. Her feathers were all messy and she was still in her pajamas.

"Cheek! It's after eleven, you're just now waking up?" Bonnie asked, Cheek stretched and yawned before nodding.

"Yeah, I was up late last night" She replied tiredly as she pushed her covers off of herself and swung her legs off of the bed.

"Doing what?" Bonnie asked, Cheek looked down towards the floor and sighed.

"Thinking" She replied.

"About?" Bonnie said curiously, as she impatiently waited for an answer. Cheek looked up at her before reaching behind her and grabbing the Brent plush, because she had been sleeping with it "Cheek, you're still so caught up in who left you that plush that-" she was saying before being cut off.

"-No, no, no. Not the plush" Cheek started before sighing again "Brent" she continued.

"Cheek, it's only been two weeks" Bonnie said.

"I know, I know. And usually I don't worry about it this much when we're away, but Adrian he-" Cheek was saying before being cut off.

"-Cheek, don't worry about what Adrian, or anyone for that matter, says about Brent. He's fine, and he's not off cheating on you either. I've told you already, you need to stop worrying yourself" Bonnie said, Cheek looked down at the plush again.

"Yeah, I know I do. It's just...hard" Cheek said, Bonnie sighed sympathetically before walking up to the sad chicken.

"Cheek, go get showed and get dressed, we'll go get some breakfast. Maybe that'll help calm your nerves a little" Bonnie said as she placed a gentle hand on Cheek's shoulder. Cheek looked up at her and nodded.

"Y-yeah, okay" She said as she carefully sat the Brent plush back down by her pillow and stood up.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of clothes before heading towards the bathroom, she didn't even get there before there was another knock on the door. Bonnie walked over to answer it, she barley had enough time to pull the door open before Teddy and Bon-Bon rushed in.

They were both wearing old school detective trench coats and hats. Bon-Bon had a pipe in his mouth while Teddy held a magnifying glass. Bonnie and Cheek stood there not really knowing what to say.

"Um...why are you two dressed like that?" Cheek asked, Teddy smiled at her.

"We're here to help solve the mystery of who left the plush in your room! Right, Detective Bawn-Bawn?!" Teddy exclaimed, Bon-Bon nodded.

"Right!" He exclaimed before pulling out a small notepad and a tiny pencil from seemingly out of nowhere "Now, ma'am, who have you had contact with recently that knows you would want a plush toy of Brent?" He asked, Cheek and Bonnie looked at each other very confused at what was going on right now.

"Everyone here knows that Brent and I are dating" Cheek replied

"So...it could have been anyone!" Teddy exclaimed "We have quite a case on our paws, detective!" He continued as he looked at Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon nodded.

"We do indeed!" He exclaimed.

"First off, we need to see if there are any prints on the evidence!" Teddy exclaimed as he made his way over to Cheek's bed and grabbed the plush. He started looking at it through the magnifying glass "I don't see any, detective! See if you can get scent off of it!" He exclaimed as he held the plush up to Bon-Bon's little nose.

Bon-Bon was in the middle of taking in a whiff of the plush, when Cheek stormed up and grabbed out it of Teddy's paws.

"Smells like...coconut!" Bon-Bon exclaimed as he jotted something down on his little notepad, Cheek blushed in embarrassment.

"I-it's my body wash" She said, Bonnie saw how embarrassed she looked and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, detectives, you two need to go" She said as she approached the duo and started pushing them towards the door. Bonnie quickly pushed them back out into the hallway and was getting ready to close the door when they turned around.

"Hey, m-maybe after Teddy and I solve this case, I can buy you a d-drink sometime" Bon-Bon said as he seductively fluttered his non-existing eyebrows at her, Bonnie stood there with an unamused look on her face before closing the door on the duo "It's alright! You can let me know later!" He called through the door, Bonnie rolled her eyes again before walking away.

(Confessional -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Detective Bawn-Bawn and I have a lot of work to do if we're going to crack this case!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Right, Detective Teddy!" Bon-Bon exclaimed "It's time to find out who broke into Cheek's room and left her...a toy!" He continued.

"We will find the mystery intruder if its the last thing we do!" Teddy exclaimed confidently.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Those two a weird. Like...really, really weird" Bonnie said before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I appreciate Teddy and Bon-Bon offering to help me find out who left that plush in my room, but I think they're taking it a little overboard" Cheek started "Their...costumes are pretty funny though" she continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy sat alone in the dining hall, he sighed as he looked at the seat where Polly would usually sit. She had only been gone a day and a half and he already really missed her company. He was honestly just as surprised as everyone else was that Goldie somehow managed to survive the elimination ceremony over her.

Freddy looked up from the empty seat he had been staring down at, and over to his brother, who was sitting at a different table with his back turned to him. He sighed as he stared at his brothers back.

"You okay, Freddy?" A voice asked, breaking Freddy from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Ballora staring down at him with a caring smile.

"Uh... yeah. Just...have a lot on my mind right now" Freddy replied, Ballora frowned as she sat down across from him.

"That's not good" She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Freddy muttered.

"Are you worried about Polly?" Ballora asked, Freddy sighed again.

"Yeah, miss her too" He replied.

"Would it make you worry less if I told you she made it back to land okay?" Ballora asked, Freddy was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Ballora smiled.

"Well, I told Foxy the same thing because he was worried about Chica. But, even though Nester didn't want me to, I had a friend of mine implant locator chips in the life preservers before we boarded, that way when someone got eliminated, they'd be guaranteed to get rescued" Ballora explained the same way she did to Foxy.

"You did?" Freddy asked, Ballora nodded.

"There is no possible way I would have been able to live with myself if I let Nester bring a bunch of young men and women out on a cruise ship and leave them in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a life preserver if they were eliminated. No way" She replied as she shook her head "That's how I know not only Polly and Chica, but everyone else that's been eliminated so far has made it back to land. She was rescued, and she's more than likely home safe and sound" she continued, after hearing that, Freddy's worries started to ease, at least a little bit.

"Thank you for telling me that, Ballora. It really does mean a lot" Freddy said, a small smile making its way onto his face. Ballora smiled back and nodded.

"Just do me a favor and don't say anything about it. Nester wouldn't like it if he found out I did that" She said, Freddy nodded.

"No problem" He replied, his smile still on his face. Ballora nodded back, she was getting ready to get up and walk away, when she stopped.

"Oh, and as far as your brother, I think you should talk to him. I have a sister and we use to fight all the time, and after we did, it always bothered me until we made up. Regardless of what's going on between the two of you, you need to work it out, and you can't do that if you keep ignoring each other. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after you do" She said before standing up and walking away, leaving Freddy to think about what she had just said.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I appreciate Ballora telling me about Polly being okay" Freddy started before stopping and looking down towards the floor "She's right, I need to talk to Goldie regardless of wether he wants to or not. I can't stand this... this whatever it is that's going on. Besides, maybe after I do, I'll actually be able to stop worrying about everything" he continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max had entered the dining hall, he stood at the door staring at Buddy and Krystal as they talked. Max growled under his breath before quickly shaking it off. He took a deep breath, hoping that what he was about to do worked. And if it didn't... he'd blame Roxy for putting this idea into his head.

Max quickly approached the table that Buddy and Krystal were at, they were still in the middle of some sort of conversation.

"I still can't believe they killed him off like that" Buddy said.

"I know! He was one of the main characters since the beginning!" Krystal exclaimed. Max finally approached the table before taking a seat right next to Krystal.

"Oh, good morning, Max" Krystal said, Max took her finally noticing his existence enough as a positive sign.

"Morning" Max replied.

"Buddy and I were just talking about this book we were reading" Krystal said.

"That sounds cool" Max said before taking a nervous breath "Do uh- you want to maybe go do something else?" He asked, Krystal was confused.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Why don't we go spy on Goldie like we did last season! That was fun, right?" Max said curiously.

"Max, Goldie is right over there" Krystal replied as she pointed to the yellow furred bear sitting across the dining hall.

"Okay, okay. Um...how about we go sit on the deck! Ya know, like old times!" Max said.

"There's nothing to do on the deck besides sit there. Don't you think that's a little boring?" Krystal asked, Max looked down.

"Yeah, kinda I guess" He replied

"Why don't you sit and talk with us?" Krystal asked. Max looked up at her before looking over at Buddy, he frowned when he saw him and quickly looked away.

"Or we can go find a ball and play catch! Just the two of us, like old times!" Max exclaimed, Krystal giggled.

"Max, I can't just abandon Buddy. We're in the middle of a conversation" She replied, Max frowned "Like I said, you're welcome to join us if you'd like" she continued, Max shook his head before standing up.

"No thanks" He said before walking away sadly with his head down. Krystal watched him, a confused frown on her face as she did.

(Confessional -Buddy)

"Okay, that was really weird" Buddy said, still confused about what had happened.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"I honestly don't know what has gotten into Max lately. He hasn't been acting like he usually does, and it's starting to worry me" Krystal said as she tried to pondering why Max has had a sudden change in attitude "I honestly don't know what it could be" she continued.

(Switch to -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera looking down towards the floor with his hands in his paws.

"I'm such an idiot! I knew that wasn't going to work!" Max exclaimed, frustrated with himself "I might as well just face it, I've lost Krystal" he said sadly.

He sat there for almost a minute looking down at the floor before shaking his head and looking back up at the camera with a determined look on his face.

"Do you know what?! No! I'm not giving up this easy!" Max exclaimed "I'm going to get Krystal back!" He continued confidently.

(With Roxy)

Roxy had once again been laying back in the same beach chair she always sat in. She was minding her own business when she heard someone approach her. Without pulling her glasses up, she looked over to see who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked, disgust in her voice.

"I saw you sitting out here by yourself and wanted to offer my company" Adrian said with a smile, Roxy looked unimpressed.

"I don't want it, so take it somewhere else" She said as she looked away from him. Adrian frowned.

"Awe, come on. You can't push me away forever" He said, his usual smile returning to his face. Roxy laughed.

"Watch me" She said. Adrian sat in silence staring at her, before a smirk formed on his face.

"Lets be honest with each other for a second. You're insecure about yourself, aren't you?" Adrian asked, Roxy sat up and looked at him.

"What?" She said in a mixture of an annoyed and confused tone.

"You're insecure about yourself, right?" Adrian repeated, Roxy laughed and shook her head before laying back.

"I know what you're trying to do, pretty boy, and it isn't going to work" Roxy said.

"Oh, you know what I'm trying to do? What is it that I'm trying to do?" Adrian asked.

"You're trying to get under my skin and throw me off my game in the next challenge so I'll end up losing and getting eliminated by my team. It's simple. I know that strategy because I came up with it" Roxy replied.

"Oh, you have me so misunderstood. I'm not trying to get under your skin at all, I was just stating a fact about you. You are, indeed, insecure about yourself. Do you want to know how I know?" Adrian asked, Roxy started at him unamused but didn't say anything "It's because you purposely avoid people, and when you are around them, you try to make them feel bad about themselves to make yourself feel better. For example, Springtrap. I know you're the one that got into his head about being eliminated in the fifth challenge. I will admit, that was smart. But you only did it because you knew that if your team lost, there was no way you were going to be making it out of that elimination ceremony" He explained. For once, Roxy was speechless.

Silence fell between the two for several seconds before Adrian spoke again.

"I see I've proved my point. I'll leave you be now. Maybe trying working on your self esteem, it may do you some good" Adrian said with a smile as he stood up and walked away, leaving Roxy speechless.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera speechless for several seconds before a frown formed on her face.

"I do not have a low self esteem. Adrian is trying to use my own gameplan against me, and it isn't going to work. I'm the master of manipulation, he can't beat me with it" Roxy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"She was a tough one to get to just like Cheek was, but I did it" Adrian said with a smile "Once her and Cheek are out of my way, getting through the rest of those losers should be easy" he continued "I know exactly how Roxy is, but she isn't beating me. No way" he finished as he shook his head.

(Confessional End)

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy had stayed in her room instead of going to the dining hall this morning. She didn't want to be around Rebecca because she knew she would just try to get her to break her silence again only to get foiled once again.

Katy mentally groaned as she sat against the small backboard of her bed. She was really getting annoyed by this.

Oh how she wished Rebecca would just come knocking on her door and tell her exactly what happened with her and Randy. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She was lost in her thoughts again, when a loud air horn broke her from them.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship. Katy groaned again before climbing off of her bed and making her way to the deck.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I may sound like a broken record by saying this again, but I WILL find out what happened" Katy started "I've never had anything get to me this bad. And the fact that out of everything that has happened over the last three seasons of being on the show, Rebecca keeping secrets about hurting Randy is what bothers me the most. That's saying something" She continued.

(Confessional End)

The competitors had all made it to the deck and were now just waiting for Marionette to show up.

"I don't see why it always takes him so long to get here" Roxy said in annoyance.

"Patience, Roxy. He'll be here" Adrian said with a smile, Roxy glared at him.

"Shut up" She said, Adrian just smiled back in response.

Finally Marionette decided to show up. Again, on the viewing deck he and Ballora usually appeared on.

"Alrighty, welcome, competitors! Today's challenge is going to be a good one!" Marionette exclaimed "You guys are going to be jet ski jousting!" He continued.

"Jet ski jousting?" Krystal said curiously.

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed "It works just like regular jousting except instead of riding on a horse, you'll be riding on a jet ski!" He continued.

"So...the goal is to still knock whoever you're facing off of their...jet ski?" Goldie asked, Marionette nodded causing Goldie to smile evilly "Excellent" he said as he tapped his fingers together.

"Okay, so now, how this is going to work is like this. Each team will pick three teammates to represent them. One competitors will be representing their team in each of the three rounds" Marionette started "You are eliminated from the challenge when the competitor competing in that round gets knocked off of the jet ski and into the water. The challenge is quite simple honestly. The last team standing wins each round. Whichever team has the most wins at the end of the rounds, wins the challenge" he continued.

"And let me guess, the team with the least wins gets sent to the elimination ceremony?" Roxy said curiously.

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed "So, pick which members you want to represent you team in this challenge and let's get started!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Jousting? Please" Roxy said as she huffed.

(Switch to -Mike)

"I've always wanted to go jousting, never got a chance though, so I'm actually pretty excited for this challenge" Mike said.

(Switch to -Goldie)

"How I so wish Freddy wasn't on my team" Goldie said as he sat there thinking about jousting against Freddy... and beating him.

(Confessional End)

It didn't take too long for the teams to pick which three competitors were going to be representing them.

The Tyrants didn't have a choice seeing as how they are down to their final three members. So Foxy, Krystal, and Roxy decided to take the time to try and strategize instead.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot ended up going with Freddy, Goldie, and Mike. Baby really wanted to compete but neither Freddy nor Goldie were wanting to sit out, and she already knew how much Mike wanted to compete.

The Strikers, again being down to only three teammates... technically, didn't have a choice. So again, Cheek, Bonnie, and Teddy tried to strategize. Well, that was after having to argue with Bon-Bon that he couldn't drive a jet ski and compete in the challenge.

And finally, The Standouts went with Adrian, Katy, and Max. Buddy was getting ready to offer to compete, but Max cut him off before he did. He had it in his mind that this was a perfect opportunity to impress Krystal without Buddy getting in the way.

Once the teams were picked, and everything was set up, the competitors were chosen to compete in the first round quickly got ready.

After several minutes of Marionette impatiently tapping his foot as he watched everyone, everyone finished and got into place.

Round one, Katy, Bonnie, Mike, and Roxy were chosen to compete for their teams. Once they were in place, Marionette blew the whistle to start the challenge.

The competitors floored on the gas, their lances pointed at one another, as the challenge began.

Roxy went right for Mike, but luckily he managed to avoid Roxy's lance by the hair on his neck. He took a deep breath as he did a u-turn and headed towards Roxy. He was about to hit her, when Bonnie cams flying up from the side and nailed him, sending him crashing into the water.

Goldie shook his head angrily as he watched Mike cost them round one.

"Yeah, great idea letting him represent us" Goldie said in annoyance, Freddy and Baby looked at him.

"It's not his fault!" Baby exclaimed in Mike's defense, Goldie ignored her.

Katy had floored it and tried to take out Roxy while she was distracted, but it was to no avail. Roxy dodged at the last second. Katy cursed under her breath. Roxy grinned as she repositioned her lance and turned around to face Katy.

Bonnie had her lance out and tried to take out Roxy, but again, Roxy managed to avoid it.

"Gotta do better than that!" Roxy called, tauntingly. Bonnie looked back at her and growled under her breath.

Roxy looked ahead of her again and saw Katy headed right towards her. Roxy went wide eyed before glaring at her, Roxy floored her jet ski and headed right at Katy. The two didn't take their eyes off of each other as they headed for each other at full speed.

Bonnie had turned around and stayed where she was as she watched them.

In the blink of an eye, both Katy and Roxy nailed each other with their lances, taking each other off of their jet skis and into the water.

Bonnie sat there looking around before throwing her arms up and cheering.

"And your winners of round one, The Strikers!" Marionette exclaimed. Cheek, Teddy, and Bon-Bon all smiled as Bonnie floored it back to the ship.

(Confessional -Mike)

Mike sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face.

"The sun was in my eyes!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy shook her head in annoyance.

"They were all ganging up on me! I should have won that! And if it wasn't for Katy I would have!" Roxy exclaimed

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Winning by not having to do anything is alright by me" Bonnie said with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

(Confessional End)

"W-wow, good job, B-Bonnie" Bon-Bon stuttered nervously as Bonnie approached her team "So, I-I think I should treat you to t-that drink" he continued, Bonnie looked at him and rolled her eyes before looking at Cheek.

"It's not that hard. Just do what I did, and you'll be fine" She said, Cheek nodded.

Again, once the competitors were chosen for round two, it didn't take long for them to get in position.

Competing in round two were Teddy, Max, Krystal, and Goldie.

Once everyone was in position, Marionette blew the whistle to start the round.

Max had never driven a jet ski before, but knew he couldn't mess up if he wanted to impress Krystal. Not only that, but his team was counting on him to get them a win, and that's what he planned on doing.

A determined look formed on the dogs face as he revved up the jet ski and sped towards Teddy.

Teddy, who was confused about how to even steer his jet ski, just barely saw Max in time to drive forward just missing the dogs attack. Teddy sighed in relief.

Goldie and Krystal sat and stared straight ahead at each other. Their states quickly turned into glares as they revved their jet skis and readied their lances. They were about to do this old fashioned jousting style.

Both Goldie and Krystal sped towards each other at the exact same time. They were close to contact when Goldie swerved out of the way at the last second, in fear of what happened to Roxy and Katy in round one happening again. Krystal huffed as he did.

"What too scared to actually compete?!" Krystal exclaimed mockingly, Goldie glared at her.

He hit a quick u-turn and tried to take her out from behind, but she quickly swerved to the right before he could.

Teddy had proved that he was pretty bad at driving a jet ski. He hadn't gotten near Max yet with his lance, but had to avoid him at least five times already.

Max on the other hand was pretty determined. He knew that this was his opportunity to swoon Krystal enough to hopefully get her attention again.

Teddy, finally learning enough about the jet ski to kinda get into the game, sped towards Max with his lance pointed at him.

As Teddy was speeding at him, Max got his lance up just in time to nail Teddy first, knocking him into the water. A small smile crept onto Max's face as Teddy popped up.

"I'm sorry" Max apologized before heading over to where Krystal and Goldie were once again locked in a staredown.

Krystal sped at Goldie only to have him get over just enough to miss her shot. The two stopped next to each other as they once again went back to glaring.

Max saw the opportunity to take Goldie out and took full advantage of it. He sped towards Goldie, lance pointed straight ahead as his mind focused on getting rid of the yellow bear.

Max was about to nail him from the side, when Goldie pulled up just enough to where Max sped past him and rammed his lance into Krystal, sending her into the water.

Max froze and went wide eyed as he looked down at her. He repeatedly shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I-I didn't mean to do that!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone, Krystal looked behind him and saw Goldie speeding up.

"Max! Watch out!" She exclaimed, but it was too late. Goldie rammed his lance right into Max sending him crashing down into the water.

Once Max popped up, Goldie smirked at him and Krystal.

"And your winners of round two, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" Marionette exclaimed, causing the team to cheer.

Adrian looked like his head was about to explode. He was somehow managing to hold back his building anger and frustration, for the most part. But it was difficult for him to do so.

Once Goldie got back up to the deck, he walked over to his team with a smirk on his face.

"THAT'S how it's done" Goldie said as he looked at Mike, Mike glared at him.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I coulda had him!" Krystal exclaimed in frustration "I don't know what happened, I was so close... and then I wasn't" She continued as she shook her head "I'm not mad at Max though, he was only doing what he was supposed to be doing" she finished.

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Ahh, sweet, sweet victory" Goldie said with a smirk.

(Confessional End)

Finally, after the last of the competing competitors were ready and in place, Marionette blew the whistle starting the final round.

Adrian smirked at Cheek as he flew past her with his lance sticking straight out at Foxy. Foxy managed to swerve out of the way before taking the hit. Cheek gave Adrian an unamused look before turning her attention to Freddy.

Cheek sped towards Freddy, lance pointed at him. Freddy saw her coming and got out of the way. Instead of trying to go for her, he saw an opportunity to take Foxy out.

Freddy sped away from Cheek and towards Foxy, Foxy heard him coming and got out of the way sending Freddy right past him. He was getting ready to turn around, when Adrian sped up and nailed him from the side, sending him into the water.

Goldie stood on the deck shaking his head as he stared down at his brother.

Cheek saw Adrian smirking as he drove away from Freddy. That stupid snarky look on his face irritated her to her very core, she needed to wipe it off of him.

Cheek sped at Adrian, lance pointed directly at him. Adrian looked over and saw her speeding at him, he smiled.

Adrian sped at Cheek, getting over just to the right of her, so his lance was in her range, but he wasn't. Cheek hadn't really noticed till it was too late. Adrian rammed his lance into her, sending her flipping off of the jet ski and into the water. Once she popped back up, she saw Adrian half-smiling at her.

"Hey, at least I didn't embarrass you in front of Brent" Adrian said with a wink as he sped away from Cheek. Cheek floated there, anger boiling through her. Man would she love to punch Adrian in the throat.

Adrian sped back towards Foxy, lance pointed at him, Foxy managed to avoid the hit. He drove around Adrian and tried to take him out from the back, but Adrian dodged it.

"I ain' goin' down tat easy" Foxy said as he stopped next him, Adrian smirked.

"Maybe not, but you are going down" He said.

The two rode around until they were stopped parallel of each other. Adrian smirked, while Foxy had a determined look on his face.

After staring at each other in silence for almost a minute, the two finally sped at each other, full speed.

Foxy saw Adrian slowly drifting to the right, just what Foxy wanted. Foxy was close to suffering the same fate Cheek did, but before he could, he sped over to the left of Adrian and nailed him with his lance at the last second.

Adrian flipped off of his jet ski and into the water, once he popped up, a shocked looked formed on his face.

"Maybe next time, be little more carful tryin' ta execute yer plan" Foxy said with a smile.

"And with that, your winners of today's challenge... are every team except The Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone that wasn't part of The Standouts cheered.

Adrian was so mad at this point that he was having to restrain himself from throwing all of his "teammates" over the side of the ship himself.

(Confessional -Katy)

"*Sigh* what a loss that was" Katy said before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Buddy)

Buddy scratched the back of his neck before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, hey, at least they can't blame me for that" Buddy said.

(Switch to -Max)

Max was looking down at the floor while shaking his head.

"I'm such a loser! I just embarrassed myself trying to impress Krystal! Now I'm definitely going to lose her to Buddy" Max said sadly.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat there fuming, he was so mad at that moment he didn't know what to do.

"Again, my idiot teammates are taking the blame for this loss! If it wasn't for them, I would have won!" Adrian exclaimed "I honestly cannot wait until this team things ends and I don't have to worry about a bunch of nobody's costing me anymore challenges!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, Standouts. Honestly can't say I'm too surprised to see you back" Marionette said, none of The Standouts looked amused "You all know how this is going to go, if you don't receive a Marionette Co-captain badge, you must take that ever so embarrassing walk down the Plank of Shame. So lets get started" he continued with a smile.

"First up... Adrian" Marionette said as he tossed Adrian a badge, Adrian caught it, but he didn't look too amused.

"And next is... Katy" Marionette said as he tossed Katy her badge. Max and Buddy glanced at each other, Max, however, quickly looked away from him.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Max, Buddy one of you is outta here!" Marionette exclaimed.

Buddy gulped as he sat there nervously.

Max sat there with his back turned to Buddy and his arms crossed, it didn't mean he wasn't nervous though.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Buddy and Max continued to sit there nervously, Max kept his back turned to Buddy the whole time. Buddy was too worried about getting eliminated to even pay him any mind.

Buddy was really hoping he would somehow survive over Max. He has really been enjoying his time with Krystal. He always wondered what it would be like to meet and talk to a girl that had an interest in the same kind of books he did.

Max on the other hand was just hoping he stayed in the game. He was still unsure why he felt so much anger towards Buddy, but he didn't wish for him to get eliminated.

"Hmm..." Marionette started as he slowly moved the last Marionette Co-captain badge back and fourth between the two competitors "And the final Co-captain badge goes to-" he continued before stopping, as the badge started going slower than it already was.

Max and Buddy just got more and more nervous by the second. Marionette on the other hand kept his usual grin on his face the whole time.

"...Max" He finally said before tossing Max the last badge "Buddy, you're out" he continued.

(Elimination Music Starts)

Buddy sat there in shock, mouth slightly hung open.

"B-but...how? I d-didn't even compete on today's challenge" Buddy said as he shook his head. He tried to understand why he was voted out even though he wasn't to blame for his teams loss.

"I know! That makes it even more embarrassing!" Marionette exclaimed as he laughed, Ballora slapped the back of his head "Hey!" He exclaimed as he turned to look at her, he saw her shaking her head at him with a disapproving look on her face.

Buddy continued to shake his head as he stood up and walked over to Marionette. He grabbed his life preserver and started to walk towards the plank.

Max sat there with a smile on his face and his tail wagging as he looked down at his badge. He finally looked up and saw Buddy sadly walking towards the plank. Max's smile faded and his tail came to a stop. He couldn't help but feel bad. All his previous feelings about Buddy completely vanishing at this point.

"Buddy, wait" Max said as he got up and sadly walked over to the bear. Buddy stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" He said curiously.

"I-I'm... sorry" Max said, as he continued to look down at the floor, Buddy was confused.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Sorry for being mad at you" Max replied, Buddy was even more confused now than before.

"You were mad at me?" He asked, Max nodded.

"I don't like being mad at people. Especially people that didn't do anything wrong" He replied.

"Uh... apology accepted" Buddy said, not really knowing how else to answer. Max smiled up at him.

"Really?!" He asked, Buddy replied with a single nod "Thank you, Buddy!" He exclaimed as he hugged him. A small smile made its way onto Buddy's face.

"You're welcome" He said as they broke the hug "Hey, do me a favor. I'm leaving some of my books behind, read them with Krystal. I didn't get to even though I wanted to" he continued, Max quickly nodded.

"Okay, I will" He replied, Buddy gave him a thankful smile.

"I appreciate it" He said "I'll uh-see you guys later then" he continued before turning and finally heading out onto the plank.

Marionette watched, a frown planted on his face after Ballora slapped him in the back of the head. He wanted to enjoy this, but knew if he did, he would be walking the plank next.

Max walked over to the side of the ship and watched as Buddy dropped into the water. He actually felt a whole lot better now that he had made up with him.

"And after another exciting episode, what'll happen next?!" Marionette exclaimed "Will Max finally get Krystal's attention again? Will Detectives Teddy and Bon-Bon find the answers to the mystery they are trying to solve? Will Freddy and Goldie ever make up?" He asked "Find out all of these answers and more next time on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 7!

Who do you guys think left the plushie in Cheek's room?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next week!


	9. The Drama Slopes

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our competitors went head to head to head to head in a three round tournament of jet ski jousting!" Marionette exclaimed "The newly formed team of Detectives Teddy and Bon-Bon set out on the start of their case to find out who left the plushie in Cheek's room. Adrian somehow managed to get inside of master manipulator Roxy's head by telling her how insecure she is about herself *Chuckles*. Max continued to try and get Krystal's lost attention back from Buddy, with very little results. And Goldie continued to ignore his brother" he continued "But in the end, after Max's jealousy and his trying to impress Krystal ended in him losing the challenge for his team. And Adrian's ego securing the loss for The Standouts, they were sent to the elimination ceremony, where Max's unspoken dream of Buddy getting eliminated finally came true" He finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek had finally arrived back home after being eliminated from the show. She was halfway expecting Brent to be waiting for her at the airport when her plane landed, but he wasn't. She was somewhat surprised, and hurt by that. She didn't think too much of it, though.

Since he wasn't there, she had to take a taxi home. Taxis weren't her favorite things in the world, but she didn't really have any other choice.

Once the taxi arrived in the parking lot of Brent's apartment, Cheek stepped out. She smiled a big smile as she stared ahead, she was finally about to see Brent again after so long.

Cheek grabbed her bags and quickly headed to Brent's apartment, she used the key he had given her to get inside. Once the door was unlocked, she quickly and quietly snuck in and closed it behind her. She hadn't told Brent she was coming to his place instead of taking the plane back to hers because she wanted to surprise him.

She saw his car in the parking lot, so he was home. And she was relieved by that.

She quietly snuck down the hallway away from the door and into the living room, once she got to the living room, she froze, her smile instantly fading.

Brent was sitting on the couch with another chicken in his arms, the two were locked in a deep make out session, so much so, they hadn't even noticed Cheek standing there.

Tears almost immediately started forming in Cheek's eyes. Adrian had been right the whole, Brent was cheating on her.

"B-Brent" She said in a shaky voice, Brent and the unnamed female chicken broke away from their kiss and looked at her in surprise.

"O-oh, uh... Cheek, hi" Brent said nervously as he stared at Cheek.

"W-what's going on?" Cheek asked as more tears fought to escape her eyes.

"Look, uh-you weren't supposed to find out this way. B-but, I found someone better than you" Brent said bluntly, Cheek felt her heart break into a million teeny-tiny pieces.

"W-what?" She said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Uh-yeah" Brent said as he glanced back at the new chicken.

She had a very similar body shape to Cheek, except there were two VERY large differences.

"After everything we've been through" Cheek said through tears "I loved you!" She yelled.

"And I loved you too. Key word being loved" Brent said before smiling at the still unnamed chicken "But, again, I've found someone better. Chloe, babe, I love you" he continued, still smiling at the chicken.

"I love you too" Chloe said as she ran hand down Brent's cheek before the two went back to kissing.

Cheek stood there watching, tears pouring down her face. Her legs felt numb, and she felt sick.

After several seconds, Brent and Chloe broke their kiss.

"So... yeah, if you haven't realized it yet... we're through" Brent said as he looked back at Cheek "Leave your key on the way out" he continued before once again going back to kissing the new chicken.

Cheek stood there frozen in place. She was feeling all sorts of things right now. Mad, sad, sick, numb. She didn't know what to do. She started feeling dizzy before everything went black.

(In Reality)

Cheek shot up into a sitting position covered in sweat. She frantically looked around the room, only to realize she was still in her room on the ship. She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes tight.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream" Cheek repeated over and over to herself as she tried to calm down.

She was trying her hardest to fight back the tears that were trying to push their way out.

This was getting ridiculous. She hated it, but she knew that Adrian had gotten exactly what he wanted. He had gotten into her head.

She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost ten. She decided to go and take a shower, to hopefully get all of these feelings out of her.

She was in the shower a good half hour, only about ten minutes of it was her actually cleaning herself, the rest of it was just standing under the water.

After she was done, she climbed out and got dressed before heading back into her room. She was originally going to wait for Bonnie before heading to the dining hall for breakfast, but she needed to keep herself occupied if she was going to try and ignore her horrible nightmare.

She was on her way towards the door when she stopped. She looked over at the dresser that was pressed against the wall, and saw something lying on top of it. She knew it wasn't there last night, so someone must have snuck in and left it.

She walked over to it, soon realizing it was a note. She picked it up and glanced over it.

"Cheek,

Meet me in the basement of the ship when you see this. Come alone.

-Love..."

Cheek was confused by this. Had Bonnie left the note? She was the only person Cheek could think of that would leave it. But not signing her name? Had she done that on purpose? And the basement of the ship? That was a weird meeting place, even for Bonnie. Cheek honestly didn't know what she should do.

After several minutes of contemplating it, she finally decided to listen to the note. She didn't know who wrote it, or when they snuck into her room to drop it off. But she figured maybe the same person who, was the one that left the Brent plushie for her.

Cheek opened her bedroom door and peaked out into the hallway to see if anyone was around. It was clear. After, she stepped out into it, closing her door behind her, and headed towards the door leading to the deck.

Cheek walked out of the bedroom hallway, looking around to make sure no one was watching her, and quickly walked to the side of the ship where the staircase was.

When she arrived at the staircase, she looked down the stairs leading to the bottom floor of the ship, it was still really dark down there.

Something inside of her was telling her to just turn back and whoever was down there waiting for her would confront her when they realized she wasn't coming. But her not wanting to be a coward finally convinced her to go down there.

She looked around again before she slowly started making her way down the steps. The further down she got, the less light there was. So by the time she got to the bottom of the steps, it was almost completely black around her.

She still felt a little...off... About this whole thing, but again, she didn't want to turn away like a coward.

Once she stepped off the last step and onto the old squeaky floor beneath her, she slowly started walking down the darkened hallway. And she had to admit, it was really creepy down there.

"Um...hello?" Cheek quietly called as she slowly walked down the hallway "It's Cheek, is anyone here?" She continued, she didn't get a response.

Now she was starting to get even more creeped out. She stopped walking and looked around, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to where she could see around her. She couldn't see anything besides a few doors and a fire extinguisher on the wall at the far end of the hall.

At this point she figured whoever left the note just wasn't there yet, she had decided to head back upstairs and try coming down again later.

She turned around and was on her way back to the stairs when a hand shot out of a nearby door, grabbed her, pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them.

She was so scared at that point she didn't know what to do, she was getting ready to scream when she heard whoever grabbed her, shush her.

The hand had quickly removed itself from her and reached towards the ceiling. She could see it reaching for something. When she heard what sounded like a small chain cling against a light bulb, she realized whoever it was, was reaching for the light.

The figure pulled the chain and a dim light lit up the closet, Cheek could finally see who grabbed her...

"Brent?!" She exclaimed in a surprised tone. She quickly shook off her shock before jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck, Brent smiled as he hugged her back.

"It's only been two weeks, missed me already?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"Yes" Cheek replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good thing I missed you too" Brent replied as they broke the hug so they could look at each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Cheek asked.

"Ya know, chilling" Brent replied with a grin, Cheek giggled.

"No, seriously" She said "And how did you even get on the ship?" She asked.

"I showed up to wait for the bus and saw they left the ramp to the ship unattended, so instead of waiting, I snuck onto the ship" Brent replied "Hope I didn't upset you too bad, I didn't want to make you think that I had something more important to do than see you off" he continued.

" *Sigh* I was upset...but I'm not anymore" Cheek said, Brent smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad" He replied.

"So...you never told me why you really decided to sneak onto the ship" Cheek said, Brent chuckled before looking away from.

"Because...I didn't want you to be off out in the middle of the ocean without myself being here to make sure nothing happened to you" Brent replied as he looked back in her eyes, Cheek smiled at him before pressing herself up against him and locking them in a kiss.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before the two finally managed to pull away from it. When they did, Cheek frowned and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Brent asked.

"I-I've just been... worried about you the last two weeks. I didn't know what happened and why you didn't show up at the dock. I was worried something happened or..." Cheek started before trailing off, a few tears escaping her eyes. Brent looked at her sadly.

"Or... what?" He asked.

"It's Adrian's fault... but I thought... maybe you were off with another girl" Cheek replied, lacking the courage to look up at him. Brent angrily growled Adrian's name, before his sympathetic look returned.

"Cheek, no way would I ever do that" Brent said as he placed his hand on her chin and made her look up at him "Adrian is a piece of garbage" He continued.

Cheek quickly threw her arms back around him and buried her face in his chest, Brent smiled again and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't ever have to worry about me doing something like that. I apologize for not letting you know I was here sooner, but I needed to make sure everything was situated before I did" Brent said, Cheek didn't say anything, she just continued to relax against him.

(With Max)

Max had been sitting on the edge of his bed for awhile. He didn't even want to go out and face Krystal about what happened. He was really worried about what she was going to say.

He not only cost her the challenge, but it's realistically also his fault that Buddy got eliminated. Krystal was going to hate him and he knew it. Max covered his face with his paws and looked down to the floor as he shook his head.

Max continued to sit there hating himself for several more minutes before a knock on the door got his attention. Max feared he knew it who was.

"Y-yes?" He called in a shaky voice.

"Max, can I come in?" Krystal called through the door. Dang it.

"Y-y-yes" Max replied, the door slowly opened and Krystal stepped inside.

"Max, we need to talk" She said as she closed the door behind her.

Max knew she was more than likely going to tell him how much she dislikes him for not only costing her the challenge but also getting Buddy eliminated.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked as she sat down next to him on the bed, Max didn't even want to look at her "You've been acting very... strange lately" she continued.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Max muttered, Krystal shook her head.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?" She asked.

"You were spending a lot of time with Buddy... and ignoring me" Max replied sadly, Krystal gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Max. Buddy and I kept getting into different books and that's all we would talk about. I didn't realize that I was making you feel left out" She said.

"I was just... so mad at him, and I didn't know why. But I guess I do now. He was taking you away from me" Max said.

"Awe, Max" Krystal said before pulling the sad dog into a hug.

"I'm sorry for costing you the last challenge, and I'm sorry a got Buddy eliminated. It should have been me to go, not him. You guys liked each other, and I guess I took him away from you" Max said as they broke the hug, Krystal looked at him before she started laughing. Max was confused. "What?" He said curiously.

"Max, did you think Buddy and I were hooking up?" Krystal asked, Max nodded.

"You were spending all of your time together I just thought..." He was replying before stopping, Krystal shook her head.

"Max, Buddy and I were just friends. Nothing more. Just because we were spending time together, doesn't mean we were together" She said as her laughing finally calmed down.

"You weren't?" Max said curiously, Krystal shook her head.

"No, we weren't" She said, a relieved smile started creeping its way onto Max's face, and Krystal noticed "And besides, if I had to date one person on this show, you and I both know who it would be" she continued with a smile.

"Who?" Max said curiously, Krystal giggled and jokingly rolled her eyes before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Max's cheek. Max blushed a deep shade of red as she did.

As she leaned back, she saw the deep blush on Max's face. She giggled.

"So, if you're still interested, how's about we go play catch on the deck" Krystal said, Max's tail immediately started wagging as his embarrassed look turned to an excited one.

"Really?!" He asked happily, Krystal nodded.

"Really" She replied, Max immediately jumped off the bed, raced to his bag and pulled a red rubber ball out of it and ran to the door.

"Come on!" Max exclaimed excitedly as he opened the door and raced towards the deck. Krystal stood up and smiled as she walked to the door.

(Confessional -Max)

Max's heart had been racing a thousand miles an hour ever since Krystal had kissed him. She had kissed his cheek before, but for some reason, this time it was different.

Max sat there blushing at the camera for several seconds before saying anything.

"I-I'm really glad she isn't mad at me" Max said.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"I can't believe Max thought Buddy and I were together. I never once thought about him like that, and I don't believe he did me either. I do feel bad about ignoring him though, so I guess I kinda did deserve him eliminating me from the last challenge, even though I'm not mad at him for doing so" Krystal started "And besides, Max is way too adorable to stay mad at" she continued before letting out a small laugh.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy had been sitting in the dining hall staring at his brother from across the room for close to twenty minutes now.

He kept thinking back to what Ballora had told him. In a way, he felt just like Ballora used to when she would fight with her sister. Feel really bad about it until they made up.

Freddy knew what he did last season to Goldie was necessary, especially after all of the trouble he caused everyone there the whole time he was around. So eliminating him, even though Freddy had cost himself too, was something that had to be done.

Freddy knew because of that, Goldie did have the right to be mad at him. But the fact that they were fine -for the most part- before the season started, and Goldie just for some reason wanted to start getting mad about it now, made no sense to him.

After being lost in thought for another five minutes, Freddy finally came to and shook his thoughts away. He was done wasting time, he needed to talk to Goldie whether he wanted to listen to him or not.

Freddy stood up from the table he had been sitting at and stormed over to his brother.

"Goldie, we need to talk" Freddy said, Goldie ignored him as he continued to eat his breakfast "Okay, you can pretend you can't hear me all you want, but I'm still talk whether you like it or not" he continued as he sat down next to his brother, Goldie finally looked at him before huffing and going back to his breakfast "I don't know why you have all the sudden decided to bring up what happened last season, or why you have been ignoring me ever since we got here, but it needs to stop. Goldie, I love you. You're my brother. And I don't like fighting with you, I don't. I get it, I know you're mad about what happened, and I'm sorry about it. I am, i'm sorry. I cost myself that money too, but you know what you did to the others was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels. You may not want to hear it, but I'm going to completely one-hundred percent honest with you right now, you didn't deserve that money. You didn't, not after all that crap you pulled. And you can continue ignoring me all you want, but just know, regardless of whether you never talk to me again, I love you! I have since we were born, and I will until the day I die! Which might be soon if you continue keeping me this stressed out!" He finished, at this point all the eyes in the dining hall were locked on him.

Freddy looked around before standing up and quickly exiting the dining hall, leaving his brother sitting there alone to ponder everything he had just been told.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I uh... *Clears throat*... don't usually like being that way, but I really needed to get all of that off of my chest. I just needed Goldie to know that no matter how long he stays mad at me, he's still my brother. And I will never tell him otherwise" Freddy said.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera looking down towards the floor with a somewhat confused scowl on his face. He didn't know what to think after Freddy's outburst.

"If you're expecting me to get all emotional, it's not happening" Goldie said as he looked up at the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With Teddy and Bon-Bon)

Teddy and Bon-Bon had been sneaking around the ship all day keeping their eyes on as many competitors as they could. The duo was currently in the middle of watching Bonnie, who was eating her breakfast.

"Bawn-Bawn, we have to move on with our search. We've been watching Bonnie for almost a half hour" Teddy whispered to his little friend as they hid behind one of the trashcans.

"Shhhh, this is for research!" Bon-Bon quietly exclaimed, not taking his eyes off of Bonnie. Teddy rolled his eyes.

(Confessional -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Bawn-Bawn, I know you like Bonnie. But we can't focus all of our attention on her if we're going to find Cheek's gift giver!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I told you, I was doing research! Bonnie is just as much of a plausible suspect as anyone else on this ship" Bon-Bon said.

"But we've been watching her more than we have anyone else" Teddy said.

"She's currently the prime suspect! I know, I'm a detective" Bon-Bon said before pulling his teeny-tiny badge out of his jacket pocket.

"I have one of those, too!" Teddy exclaimed before doing the same.

(With Adrian)

Was on his way to the dining hall, when he saw Roxy getting ready to pass him. Roxy tried to avoid eye contact with him, but he wasn't having it.

"Good morning, Roxy" Adrian said with his usual smile, Roxy again tried to ignore him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" She said in a low, but irritated voice as she shrugged his paw off of her.

"Woah, woah. I'm sorry" Adrian apologized as he put his paws up "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I'm in a hurry to get away from you" Roxy replied, Adrian let out a soft chuckle.

"But why? I thought we were getting along nicely" He said, Roxy's irritated look never left her face "Oh, I get it. It's because of what I said the other day, isn't it?" He continued with a small smile on his face "You know, about you being insecure. Look, I was just being honest. I didn't know I was going to upset you by doing something as simple as telling the truth. People usually like honesty. I guess you're not one of them" he finished, Roxy just continued to stand there in silence, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"I've already told you, pretty boy, I'm NOT INSECURE ABOUT MYSELF!" Roxy yelled in Adrian's face. A surprised looked formed on Adrian's face, but his smile quickly returned.

"If you weren't insecure, you wouldn't be getting so defensive, now would you?" He said curiously, Roxy growled.

"You know what?! Get out of my way before I make you wish you never agreed to sign on to this show!" Roxy yelled.

"Ah, meaningless threats. I would have expected so much more from you, but with how insecure you are, I honestly can't say I did" Adrian said, Roxy glared at him before shoving past him and storming towards her room. Adrian watched her walk away with a smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I don't know what he's trying to pull, but I'm going to put a stop to it. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he's going to make me lose my focus on winning" Roxy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian let out a small chuckle as he sat in front of the camera.

"She can try to stay as strong as she wants. But I'm going to break her just like I've done the rest. She wont be in my way for too much longer" Adrian said with a smirk.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

After Katy's last failed attempt to talk to Rebecca, she knew she needed another approach. But she didn't know what that other approach was going to be.

She had been sitting in her room again trying to come up with something, but her stomach finally convinced her to go and get some breakfast.

She stood up, exited her room, and started making her way to the dining hall.

There weren't too many people in there. Bonnie, Goldie, Baby, and Mike were all sitting at separate tables, and Teddy and Bon-Bon were for some reason hiding behind a trash can.

Katy walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate before heading to the emptiest table she could find, which ended up being the one Bonnie was sitting at.

She sat down at the opposite end of the table from Bonnie, the rabbit hadn't seemed to even notice.

She sat in silence, lost in her thoughts for several minutes before she saw Foxy walking past her with a bagel. She hadn't even noticed him come in, but it didn't look like he planned on staying.

"Foxy?" Katy called getting the foxes attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he stopped and looked at her.

"Sit. I need to talk to you " Katy said. Foxy was somewhat curious about what she needed to talk to him about, so he obliged and sat across from her.

"What's up, lass?" He said curiously before taking another bite of his bagel.

"I need your help with something" Katy replied.

" 'N tat is?" Foxy said curiously, Katy looked down towards the table before looking back up at him.

"I need you to talk to Rebecca" She said, Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He said curiously.

"I need to know what she did to Randy. I need to. And the fact that she won't tell me is driving me crazy" Katy replied.

"What makes ye t'ink tat she'll tell me?" Foxy asked.

"She won't right away, I know she won't. That's why you need to befriend her and try to get it out of her that way" Katy replied, Foxy looked away as he thought about it a minute.

"I don' know, I don' usually like usin' someone ten betraying their trust if tey trust me enough ta tell me somethin' like tat" He finally said, Katy's shoulders dropped.

"Come on Foxy. Randy's our friend. He needs our help" She said.

"I've never had'a problem wit' him before, but I've never really talked ta him neither" Foxy said, Katy started thinking.

"What about that race you guys had at the film lot last season?" She said curiously.

"Like I said, I never had'a problem wit' him, but I never really talked ta him" Foxy repeated "I don' see why yer lettin' tis bother ye so bad" he continued.

"B-because I... because" Katy started before stopping as she looked away from him "Because I care" she said in an almost inaudible tone. Foxy sat in silence staring at her, he felt bad. He knew her and Randy had been pretty close the last two seasons, but he didn't know they were this close. Foxy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine" He said causing Katy to look up at him.

"Fine what?" She said curiously.

"I'll talk ta Rebecca" Foxy said, Katy smiled a wide smile.

"Really?" She said curiously, Foxy nodded as he opened his eyes.

"Aye, really. I don' want ta, but tis obviously means somethin' ta ye if yer gettin' tis upset about it" He replied.

"Thank you, Foxy" Katy said, Foxy nodded.

"Yeah, yer welcome" He replied.

(Confessional -Katy)

"It means so much to me that Foxy is willing to help me with this. At this point I honestly don't know what else to do. I just hope he can do better at getting something out of her then I did" Katy said.

(Switch to -Foxy)

"I don' enjoy doin' tis kinda ting, but I also don' want ta see anyone gettin' as upset as Katy has been 'bout Randy. Do I have too big 'o a heart?" Foxy asked.

(Confessional End)

As Katy and Foxy sat there talking, they saw Rebecca walk into the room to get some breakfast.

Foxy was trying to think of something to break the ice with her considering the two had made little to no interaction since the season started. He was in mid thought, when the usual annoying sound of an air horn filled the ship.

(Air Horn Blows)

"I need all competitors on deck pronto for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom. After he was done, Foxy looked back at Katy.

"Looks like tat talk wit' Rebecca is goin' ta have ta wait" Foxy said, Katy wasn't too happy about that, but nodded along knowing he was right.

After, the two made there way to the deck. Most of the other competitors had arrived, they were just waiting for Cheek, Roxy, Goldie.

Eventually, Marionette and Ballora showed up on the viewing deck.

"Good morning, compet-" Marionette was in the middle of saying before cutting himself off "Where are the rest of you?" He asked, noticing the missing faces.

"I'm here. Don't get your panties in a bunch" Roxy said as she made her way out onto the deck.

"We're still missing two" Marionette said in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms and impatiently started tapping his foot. Bonnie looked around, hoping Cheek would show up. She didn't know why she was late or where she even was, but she intended on finding out.

Goldie walked up next. He had been in the dining hall and pretty much just ignored Marionette's call over the intercom.

"You're late" Marionette said.

"I don't care" Goldie replied, not caring at all about what Marionette had to say.

"And now we're missing one" Marionette said, everyone stood in silence as they looked around. About another minute passed before Cheek finally came walking up "Finally! Glad you decided to show up" he continued, Cheek looked around at all the eyes on her before looking up at Marionette.

"Sorry" She said, Marionette didn't look too thrilled about her being so late, but he didn't want to waste anymore time than they already had.

"Yeah, whatever. Now that you're all finally here, I can get down to explaining the challenge" Marionette said.

"Where have you been?!" Bonnie asked Cheek in a hushed tone, Cheek looked at her.

"My room. I've been... sick" Cheek replied. Bonnie squinted her eyes at her. She had knocked on Cheek's door earlier to get her for breakfast but didn't get a response. She knew Cheek was lying.

"Now, today we will be making our second pitstop on our journey, that pitstop is going to be in Greenland" Marionette started "And today's challenge is going to be another somewhat chilly one. Today, you will all be competing in a skiing competition!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Tis shoul' be fun. I don' know a dang ting about skiing. Never been not even once in me life" Foxy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing I know how to ski. This challenge should be a piece of cake considering I don't expect anyone else to know anything about it" Adrian said with a smile.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy smirked into the camera.

"Oh, Adrian is going down" Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

"Alrighty, competitors! Now, again, I don't have any extra snow gear. So...sorry. But you will be provided with pads and the equipment you will need for this challenge" Marionette started "Now, once we anchor on the dock, you will all be flown up to the top of a nearby mountain via helicopter where the challenge will really get underway" he continued "Rules are pretty simple. First team with at least three teammates past the finish line wins. Whichever team has the least amount of teammates past at that time, will be sent to the elimination ceremony tonight" he finished.

"So when are we going to get to the dock?!" Max asked excitedly. Marionette didn't get to reply before the ship crashed hard into something throwing everyone down to the floor.

"R-right about now" Marionette replied as he sat up holding his head "I'm docking Nightmare's pay for this one" he continued as he glanced over at Ballora.

After everyone got back onto their feet, Marionette quickly forced them off of the ship, and had Nightmare and Rebecca bring out all the skiing equipment.

"If this isn't supposed to be the Greenland, why isn't it green?" Goldie asked in an annoyed tone.

"It is, we're just not on the green side" Freddy replied, Goldie glanced at him, but he didn't say anything. Freddy noticed and took it as a good sign.

Nightmare and Rebecca passed out all of the gear and as everyone was getting situated with it, a helicopter landed not too far away from them.

"And the helicopter is here!" Marionette exclaimed as he pointed at the now landed copter "Everyone hop in" he continued, everyone was on their way over to it, when Marionette stopped them allowing he and Ballora to climb in first. After, everyone else started squeezing in.

Once the helicopter made it to the top of the mountain, it landed and all of the competitors hopped out.

"When I blow the whistle the challenge will start. If you wreck or get wiped out, you are disqualified from the challenge. First team with three teammates across the finish line at the base of the mountain, wins" Marionette explained again, as he did, all the competitors got in place at the starting line. Once he saw that they were all set to go, and they all had all their equipment on right "Alrighty, on your mark...get set...GO!" He exclaimed before blowing the whistle, when he did, everyone immediately took off down the mountain.

This was the first time skiing for most of the competitors, so a bunch of them looked very wobbly and nervous. Adrian and Roxy on the other hand, those two were nose to nose way ahead of everyone else. They looked like professionals.

"Wow! You're better at this than I thought you'd be" Adrian said as he looked over at Roxy, she glared at him before turning her attention back ahead of her. Adrian smirked "Too bad you aren't going to win" he continued as he used his poles to speed himself up and past her. Roxy growled as he did.

Teddy and Bon-Bon were having somewhat of a hard time. Teddy had one of the poles, while Bon-Bon had the other. They were working together to try and stay caught up with the others.

"Left Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed.

"No, right!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Imbeciles" Goldie muttered as he passed them.

Max had almost fallen into the splits twice already. He wasn't used to going this fast down a mountain, doing something he had never done before. Krystal had stayed relatively close to him and tried to coach him on what to do. She was helping him some, he was starting to get the hang of it.

Foxy laughed as he flew past the others, he was having a blast. He had managed to get the hang of it rather quickly.

"Tis is great!" Foxy exclaimed.

Baby and Mike had fallen behind everyone else. Mike was doing his best to try and get away from Baby, but she was a lot better at this than he was.

"Stay steady, Mikey! I don't want you hurting yourself!" Baby exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" Mike exclaimed as he tried to get away.

As Mike sped past, he almost bumped into Bonnie.

"Hey, watch it!" She exclaimed as she looked at him. Bonnie had tried to stay somewhat close to Cheek. She was still very curious on where she actually was earlier, but knew now wasn't the time to ask.

Cheek was doing okay for it being her first time skiing. She wanted to smile so bad, but knew she couldn't or people would start getting suspicious. The only thing she had been thinking about is Brent. He may be here illegally, but he was here with her, and that's all that mattered.

Katy flew past Cheek, trying to catch up to where Roxy and Adrian were. She wanted to make sure The Standouts didn't end up at the elimination ceremony again.

Adrian and Roxy were still neck and neck in the lead. They were quickly headed towards the base of the mountain, so they both knew that they needed to get past the other one.

"So, since we both know that I'm going to win. Why don't you just accept your loss and let me pass you" Adrian said with a smile as he looked over at Roxy. She glanced at him.

" *Bleep* you" Roxy said, Adrian went wide eyed before a frown formed on his face.

"That sort of language is not necessary" He said, he was just trying to annoy her at this point. Roxy ignored him as she tried to pick up speed to get ahead of him.

Max, Krystal, Freddy, and Goldie were all pretty even at this point. Goldie had been doing his best to stay away from his brother, but it seemed like no matter where he went, Freddy would always catch up.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I don't see how Freddy is this good at skiing. He's never skied before in his life! And I didn't think losing him would be as hard as it has been" Goldie said as he crossed his arms.

(Confessional End)

Mike had managed to pick up enough speed to separate himself from Baby. Man was she annoying him. Skiing was hard, but when he was determined to do something, he was going to do it. In this case, that "something" was getting as far away from Baby as he could.

"Mikey, wait up!" Baby called from behind, Mike just quickened his speed. He knew he was going faster than he probably needed to go, but he figured it was worth it.

"Right!" Bon-Bon yelled.

"Left!" Teddy yelled.

"Right!" Bon-Bon yelled.

"Left!" Teddy yelled.

The two were in a heated argument about which direction they should be aiming for. They glared at each other as they continued to aim for their own ways.

Cheek and Bonnie caught up to them and slowed down on either side of them, Bon-Bon blushed and looked away when he saw Bonnie.

"No arguing! Stay focused!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It's him!" Both Teddy and Bon-Bon exclaimed in unison "Me?! No! It's you!" They both once again exclaimed in unison.

"Enough!" Bonnie exclaimed silence the two "Again, stay focused!" She continued "We're almost at the finish line. Once we get there, then you two can argue!" She finished, Teddy and Bon-Bon glared at each other but nodded at her. Bonnie nodded her head as her and Cheek once again started speeding up.

Foxy had pretty much flown past everyone else and was now right behind Adrian and Roxy.

"Move over ye landlubber, tis be our challenge!" Foxy called to Adrian as he pulled him in the middle of him and Roxy. Adrian looked over at him.

"Landlubber?" He said curiously before shaking his head.

Roxy was actually happy to see her teammates catching up to her, she knew they had this challenge in the bag.

Roxy continued glaring towards Adrian as they raced towards the bottom.

Adrian knew he had to get Roxy out of the way. He knew taking Foxy out would be relatively easy, but Roxy... that's where he needed to come up with something.

He saw a snow bank in the distance, and that's when an idea hit him. Roxy was so focused on winning, she hasn't been paying him any mind the last few minutes.

As they were getting ready to pass the snow bank, Adrian stuck one of his poles in front of Roxy's feet. She didn't notice. As they were passing the bank, Roxy tripped over Adrian's pole and flew head first into the bank. Adrian laughed as he passed.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Oops" Adrian said with a smile as he shrugged.

(Confessional End)

Once Adrian got Roxy out of the way, he looked over and saw Foxy glaring at him. He smiled at him in response.

Foxy shook his head and looked ahead, as he did, Adrian moved over to the side and rammed right into him, trying to make him lose his balance. But it didn't work. Adrian growled as Foxy continued going strong.

"Ye ain't gettin' rid of me tat easy!" Foxy yelled causing Adrian to smile.

"Oh, really?" He said curiously, Foxy was confused until he looked ahead of him and saw a large snow slope. Foxy looked back at Adrian who had a grin on his face.

"Bye" He said.

Foxy flew up the slope, he was screaming as he flew right towards a group of trees. He crashed hard into a tree and slid down into the snow. Adrian snickered as he turned his attention back ahead of him. He flew past the finish line, no Roxy, and no Foxy in sight.

Katy appeared next, she saw Adrian and was somewhat relieved that her team has pretty much won this challenge.

The others were still getting close. Max and Krystal could see the finish line in the distance. They smiled at each other when they did.

Mike, who had fallen back behind, was still trying to stay away from Baby. She was catching up, and he was so distracted by the fact that she was, he completely missed the large rock sticking out of the snow.

Mike hit the rock, screaming as he did, flipped, and started rolling down the mountain. As he rolled, he started forming a large snowball. The snowball rolled, and rolled, and rolled, Mike being trapped inside the whole time.

Bon-Bon looked back and saw it coming, he started screaming, which prompted Teddy to turn back and see it. He didn't have time to react before it swallowed the pair up. They joined in on Mike's scream as the snowball continued to get bigger and bigger.

The others started hearing the screaming, so they turned around to see the snowball coming.

Cheek and Bonnie went wide eyed and looked at each other before they started screaming, the snowball easily scooped them up.

Goldie and Freddy were trying their darnedest to get away from their expending doom. They looked at each other surprised as they tried to quicken their pace. But alas, it was no use. The snowball picked them up, the large group of screams getting louder and louder.

Max and Krystal looked back, just as surprised as the others were. They were going as fast as they could, but they new they were going to get caught in it.

That's when Max got an idea. He looked behind them and saw the snowball closing in, he smiled at the ground before looking over at Krystal. In an instant, she shoved Krystal aside, surprising her. The snowball picked up Max, but Krystal got out of the way.

"Max!" Krystal yelled, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and ended up hitting a rock and flipping into a small hill of snow.

The snowball had made it to the base of the mountain. Adrian and Katy got out of the way as it rolled and crashed into the helicopter, falling apart as it did. All the competitors that had been caught up in it moaned and groaned as they appeared out of the large mess of snow.

Baby was the last competitor who hadn't wrecked or been picked up, to cross the finish line. As soon as she did, she raced over to Mike, who was still laying in the snow.

"And it looks like we have our winners..." Marionette started as he and Ballora walked over over to the mess of competitors "The Standouts!" He continued before walking closer towards the mountain "Tyrants, since none of you crossed the finish line, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight!" He yelled up the mountain. Roxy glared in his direction as she pushed herself out of the snow.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Tis be very unfortunate. I can't believe we lost again. I don' know, I'm feelin' very unlucky tonight. I'm beginning ta t'ink maybe ol' Foxy's time is up" Foxy said.

(Switch to -Krystal)

Krystal shook her head as she looked into the camera.

"Well, this isn't good" Krystal said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy was sitting in the chair with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"This is Adrian's fault! If it wasn't for him, we would have won!" Roxy exclaimed "I'm going to get him if its the last thing I do" she continued in a very serious tone.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, Tyrants. At this rate, it looks like you guys are going to be the first team completely eliminated" Marionette said, the three remaining Tyrants looked annoyed by his comments "Let me explain the rules! As usual, if you don't receive a Marionette Co-Captain badge, you must take the dreaded and embarrassing walk down the plank of shame" he continued "Any questions? No. Good" He finished before picking up the first badge.

"And the first badge goes to... Roxy" Marionette called before tossing the vixen her badge. Foxy and Krystal looked at each other "Foxy, Krystal looks line of you has spent your last night on this show" he continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Foxy and Krystal nervously glanced at each other. Neither of them were ready to go home. Not yet.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

Foxy looked down towards the floor, figuring he was going to be the one to get the boot. He didn't want to be, but he figured it was going to happen. He tried to think of some positives about being eliminated, and seeing Chica was the first thing that came to mind.

Krystal closed her eyes. She tried to relax herself, to get rid of some of the building anxiety inside her. It wasn't working too well. She didn't want to go home yet, things were going good for her. She wasn't ready for it to be over. This was her last chance at winning, and she knew that.

Minutes seemed to pass, as Marionette continued to move the badge.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started before stopping as he finally started slowing the badge.

Foxy and Krystal sat there. They were both nervous, but they were also both ready to know who was going to be eliminated.

"Hmm..." Marionette started as he stopped the badge right in the middle of the two competitors "...Krystal" he finally called before tossing Krystal the final award, Krystal took deep breath as a wave of relief crossed over her "Foxy, you're out" he finished.

(Elimination Music Starts)

Foxy looked back down to the floor and sighed. He had been expecting this to happen, so he wasn't too shocked.

"Look, Foxy, I'm sor-" Krystal started before Foxy cut her off.

"Don' be sorry, lass. Tis is how ta game works. Ye didn' do anyting wrong" Foxy said as he looked up at her. After, he stood up so he could look at both of his former teammates "Ye guys can't be ta first team eliminated. Ye can come back from tis. Show ta others tat even though tere's only two of ye left, ye can still win challenges" he continued, both Krystal and Roxy nodded " 'N also, make sure tat scallywag Adrian doesn' win. He doesn' deserve ta" he finished.

"Oh, I promise you, he isn't going to" Roxy said in a serious tone, Foxy nodded.

"Aye, make sure 'o it" He said.

"Alrighty, Foxy. Time to get going" Marionette said as he held out a life preserver. Foxy walked over to him and grabbed it before walking up to the plank. He sighed.

"Aye, never thought ta Capt'n Foxy woul' be walkin' ta plank" Foxy said before stepping onto the plank and walking down it. Once he got to the end, he looked down into the water before sighing again and jumping in.

Adrian had been up on the viewing deck, out of sight from the others, as he watched. He smirked when he saw Foxy jump into the water.

"One annoying fox down, one to go" He said to himself before a menacing chuckle escaped his mouth.

"And after this shocking elimination, what'll happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Goldie ever break his silence to his brother? Will Detectives Teddy and Bon-Bon ever solve their case? Will Baby and Mike ever get anymore screen time?" He asked "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

Okay, this one was a tough one. I had arcs planned for both Foxy and Krystal, so I would have been fine keeping either one in. The votes were even, so unfortunately I had to be the tiebreaker on this one.

Since both characters were somewhat important to the story, it was a tough one. And I mean a tough one. But, I ended up going with Foxy, mainly because I figured it was time for Krystal to make it past chapter nine.

I actually had to rewrite the ending a couple of times because I kept jumping back and fourth between which one to get rid of. That's why the update was delayed almost a half an hour.

Like I said, this one was tough. So I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all next week!


	10. Irish Lovin' N' Bruisin'

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made our second pit stop on our long journey. This time stopping at the only place where you can have a snowball fight and go to the beach the same day, the beautiful island of Greenland!" Marionette exclaimed "Freddy finally confronted Goldie about how he felt about his sudden change in attitude, which didn't get anything from Goldie besides silence. After Buddy's elimination, Max finally made up with Krystal, and apologized for his un-Max-like behavior. Adrian continued to try and get into Roxy's head, and it seems like he actually managed to succeed in doing so. Guess Roxy isn't as unbreakable as she thought she was *Chuckle*. And Katy somehow managed to convince Foxy to take part in her conniving plan to get Rebecca to talk about her and Randy's past. Dirty *Chuckles*." He continued "But in the end, after Adrian took out Foxy and Roxy, and pretty much secured victory for his team. Mike tripped while trying to ski away from Baby, taking out all of the remaining competitors in what had to have been the worlds largest... and funniest... snowballs EVVVVER! Which unfortunately ended in The Tyrants once again being sent to the elimination ceremony, and Foxy getting the boot in one of the most shocking eliminations thus far" he finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Katy sat in her room thinking. She was fuming over Foxy's elimination. She knew him getting eliminated was bad for him, but it was also bad for her. What was probably her last chance at breaking Rebecca's silence was gone.

At this point she figured she was on her own with this thing. Every time she had convinced someone to help her, they always get eliminated before they can. First Fritz, now Foxy.

She fell into a laying position on her bed, frustration getting to her once again. She still couldn't believe she had never been so determined to do something in her life than she is now. It was insane.

She wanted to get to the bottom of what happened between Randy and Rebecca. She had to. And she was on her own to accomplish it.

(Confessional -Katy)

"You know, it figures that Foxy would get eliminated after he said he would help me. I'm not mad at him, it's just... I'm frustrated is the best way to put it. I've been trying to find out what happened since we've been here, and it's been almost three weeks and I still can't get Rebecca to talk" Katy said before closing her eyes and sighing "I'm out of ideas on what I can do to convince her to change her mind. She is the only one that knows what happened since Randy isn't here... even though I wish he was" she continued "He would tell me... I know he would" she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Teddy and Bon-Bon)

Teddy and Bon-Bon had been sneaking around the ship all day, watching and taking notes on everyone who they figured could be a suspect... which they hadn't ruled out anyone yet.

"Okay, Bawn-Bawn, what do you think about... Mike?" Teddy said curiously as he and Bon-Bon watched Mike and Baby from their usual hiding spot in the dining hall.

Baby was trying to spoon feed Mike his breakfast, to his annoyance of course. Bon-Bon put his left paw on his chin and pondered as he watched the two.

"Hmm... they both look kinda... fishy to me" Bon-Bon started "I'll give Mike a pass, I think he's innocent. But Baby, we should keep an eye on her" he continued, Teddy nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Detective" Teddy said, Bon-Bon quickly jotted something down in his small notepad before looking back at Teddy.

"Now, I think we should probably go find Bonnie and see what she's-" Bon-Bon was saying before being cut off.

"-No, Bawn-Bawn. We spent all day yesterday and most of the day before that watching Bonnie. We need to keep going if we're ever going to find out who left the plushie" Teddy said sternly, Bon-Bon pouted and crossed his little arms.

"Fine" He replied in annoyance, Teddy smiled.

"Calm down, Bawn-Bawn. There's still plenty of suspects left" He said, trying to cheer the small rabbit up. It did a little, but not much.

"Then lets lock eyes on our next suspect" Bon-Bon said, Teddy nodded as he peaked up from their hiding spot and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Goldie.

"I think I found our next suspect" Teddy said happily as he eyed the yellow bear.

"Teddy, I think we can already cross him off. There's no way he'd do something like this" Bon-Bon said as he stared at the bear himself.

"Hmm... maybe you're right. But just in case, lets keep him in the back of our mind" Teddy said, Bon-Bon nodded.

"What are you two doing?" A voice said, startling the two 'Detectives'. Teddy jumped as he looked up at the owner and saw Freddy staring down at them.

"We're just trying to solve a cas-" Bon-Bon was saying before Teddy put a paw over his mouth.

"W-we're j-just admiring the view from b-back here. T-that's all" Teddy replied nervously.

"You mean the back wall?" Freddy asked as he pointed to the plain colored wall behind them.

" *Nervous Chuckle* Y-yep! T-that's it" Teddy replied nervously.

"Okay?" Freddy said, not really knowing what else to say. He dumped his trash before walking away. Teddy sighed in relief.

"We sure threw him off" Teddy said as he looked at Bon-Bon, he nodded.

(Confessional -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Okay, Bawn-Bawn. One rule of being undercover detectives is to not let your potential suspects know that they are suspects in your case. That includes Freddy" Teddy said.

"It was an accident. Freddy is harmless" Bon-Bon said, Teddy shook his head.

"He may seem that way, but it is very possible that behind that calm, cool headed demeanor of his, he may be a vicious, evil bear that breaks into people's rooms and leaves them stuffed toys on their beds!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hmm... I guess you're right" Bon-Bon said, Teddy nodded.

"I know I am, Bawn-Bawn!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

Adrian had been standing outside the dining hall for close to twenty minutes now. Roxy wasn't around, so he was waiting for the next best thing... Cheek.

He knew she would be coming to the dining hall anytime now for breakfast. So he stood there waiting for her. Several minutes passed before he finally saw her approaching, his usual smile formed on his face as he waited for her to walk past.

"Good morning, Cheek" Adrian said, Cheek shook her head.

"Leave me alone" She said as she kept walking into the dining hall, Adrian followed.

"Awe, come on. Don't be that way" Adrian said in a fake sad tone.

"Seriously, go bother someone else" Cheek said, still not stopping to talk to him.

"You know you enjoy talking to me, don't lie" Adrian said, his smile never leaving his face.

"No, I don't. I'd rather be talking to anyone else here. Now leave me alone" Cheek said as she approached the counter and started fixing her plate. She put a little more food than usual on it, and Adrian noticed.

"Hmm... Someone's hungry" Adrian commented, Cheek ignored him "You don't usually eat that much, do you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter how much I eat, now LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" Cheek exclaimed, finally looking at Adrian.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there, you don't want to be angry when you're scarfing down that plate of food, you might choke. And we don't want that, do we?" Adrian said curiously, Cheek narrowed her eyes at him.

She grabbed her plate and started walking towards the door, when Bonnie walked in.

"Oh, Cheek. I've been looking everywhere for you" Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk right now" Cheek said as she tried to continue walking, Bonnie grabbed her shoulder causing her to stop.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Cheek looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm just-" Cheek was saying before Adrian once again approached her.

"Good morning, Bonnie. You're looking as lovely as ever" Adrian said in his seductive tone, Bonnie blushed a deep shade of red.

"T-t-thank you, A-A-Adrian" Bonnie stuttered as she tried to hide her blush. Cheek huffed and shook her head as she started to walk away. Bonnie was going to stop her, when Bon-Bon come out of nowhere and blocked her path.

"H-hello, beautiful. How's your morning going?" Bon-Bon asked nervously, Bonnie looked at him before shaking her head. She didn't say anything before walking past them. Bon-Bon watched her walk away, before lowing his head sadly.

"Better luck next time, little guy" Adrian said as he petted Bon-Bon on the head. Bon-Bon pushed his paw off of his head and shot an annoyed glance at him. Teddy just felt plain bad for his little friend.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Man this is easy" Adrian said with a smile before letting out a little chuckle "After you know how to do it, annoying Cheek is fun. At this rate, she won't be here too much longer." He continued.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Cheek has never been so... distant to me before. She's up to something, I know it. I don't know what it is, but I intend on finding out" Bonnie said.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had managed to get out of the dining hall and sneak over towards the basement and down the stairs without being noticed. She was relieved by that.

She quietly made her way down the hallway, only stopping when she reached the door she was looking for. A small smile crept on her face as she stared at it.

She quietly opened the door and slid inside, closing the door behind her as she did.

"Good morning" Cheek said in a cheery tone when she saw Brent sitting on the floor. He was somewhat groggy, so she figured he had just woken up.

"Morning" Brent said tiredly before yawning and stretching.

"I brought you breakfast" Cheek said as she sat down on the floor in front of him and extended the plate towards him, Brent smiled.

"Thank you" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her before taking the plate, he sat the plate down on the floor and picked up a piece of bacon, before taking a bite. As he took the bite, he saw Cheek staring down at the plate "Have you eaten yet?" He asked once he finished chewing his bite, Cheek shook her head "Cheek. Here, have some" he said as he pushed the plate closer towards her. She looked at him.

"Are you sure? I figured you would be hungry" Cheek said, Brent shook his head.

"I'm not so hungry that I'm not willing to share with my girlfriend-who got me the food anyways" He replied, Cheek smiled before grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

Between the two of them, it didn't take long to finish what was on the plate. After they were done, they sat there talking.

"So... What were you doing down here for the two and a half weeks I didn't know you were here?" Cheek asked, Brent shrugged.

"Slept, played my DS up until it died, and made sure I didn't get caught by anyone" He replied with a chuckle. Cheek crawled over to him and rested herself against him. Her head resting on his chest.

"I wish you would have told me you were here" She said, not looking at him.

"Like I said, I wanted to. I really did. But it was risky, I didn't want to get busted and then get you in trouble for it. That's why I waited as long as I did to say anything" Brent replied as he looked down at her.

"And you've been sleeping in this cold, dark closet by yourself since then?" Cheek asked, Brent nodded.

"Yeah, I uh... didn't really have any other options" He replied, Cheek shook her head before sitting up and playfully smacking at him.

"You would have if you would have told me you were here!" She exclaimed as she continued to smack at him, Brent just laughed as he acted like she was hurting him.

"Ow, ow. Okay, I'm sorry" He said with a smile, Cheek finally stopped and laid back against his chest.

"So... why don't you come sleep in my room?" Cheek said curiously as she traced shapes with her fingers onto his chest.

"Cheek, it would probably be best if I just stayed down here" Brent replied.

"Why?" Cheek asked "It's uncomfortable, cramped, and why would I let my boyfriend sleep down here when I have a room with a bathroom, and a bed big enough for two people" she continued, a little seduction lacing her voice at the end. Brent blushed a light shade of red.

"What if someone were to find me in your room? They would think you had something to do with me being here and you'd get in trouble. I don't want that. At least if I were to get caught down here, they may point figures to you at first, but at least you can say you didn't know I was here" He said. Cheek sighed as she looked up at him, a sad puppy dog look taking over her face. Her sad, big blue eyes and pouty beak were Brent's only weakness. She only ever did that when she wanted something from him.

"N-no, m-must resist!" Brent said as he tried to look away, Cheek sat up and grabbed the sides of his head to make him look at her again.

When Cheek saw that Brent was somehow managing to resist her puppy dog face, she knew she had to step up her game.

She started letting out little whimpers, adding to the sad face she was making. Brent looked at her again, still trying to resist... but he couldn't.

"Fine, fine! You win!" He exclaimed in surrender, Cheek smiled "But if we get caught, I snuck into your room and was in there without you knowing" he continued.

"Okay, whatever you say" Cheek said as she kissed his cheek, Brent chuckled.

"Why do you have to be so darn adorable?" Brent asked.

"Because someone in the relationship has to be" She replied jokingly, Brent gave her a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh, har har" He said, Cheek giggled.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I am seriously so happy that Brent is-" Cheek was saying before stopping mid sentence when she realized that Marionette does indeed see all of the confessional tapes "-S-so glad that Brent I-is back at home safe and n-not out cheating on me" she continued before nervously laughing "Y-yeah, that's definitely the only thing I'm happy about" she finished, even more nervous than before.

After she was done talking, she quickly got up and rushed out of the bathroom.

(Confessional End)

(With Max and Krystal)

Max and Krystal had eaten breakfast, and gone to play catch on the deck. They had been doing it for almost a half hour now.

"This is fun!" Max exclaimed happily as he caught the ball, Krystal nodded. She was tired, but didn't want to tell Max that.

"Yep, it sure is" She said with a smile. Max could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he threw the ball back to her, Krystal nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, but fine" She replied.

"We can do something else if you want to" Max said, Krystal shook her head.

"No, Max. Really, I'm fine. You're having fun" She said, Max frowned.

"I'll have fun doing anything with you" He said, Krystal couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Awe, Max" She said, Max blushed.

"Oh, oh, oh! I have an idea!" Max exclaimed.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

"Buddy left some of his books. We can go read them!" Max replied excitedly.

"Max, you're too sweet. But I know you don't want to go sit and read a book you have no interest in reading" Krystal said, Max nodded.

"I do, I do" Max said "Like I said, I'll have fun no matter what we're doing!" He said, Krystal smiled at him before letting a small sigh.

"Okay, you win. But you get to pick out the book" She said, Max's tail started wagging excitedly.

"Deal!" He exclaimed, Krystal giggled before her and Max started heading towards Buddy's now vacant room.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"Max is really sweet. I enjoy playing catch with him, don't get me wrong. It's just, after playing it so long you eventually get tired. But, I do think its so cute the way he said doing anything with me would be fun" Krystal said with a smile "Maybe since he's interested in reading all of the sudden, I can get him into some of the series' that I like reading myself. I really enjoy having someone to talk with and discuss books. Maybe I can start doing that with Max" she continued.

(Switch to -Max)

"I was being honest. I will have fun no matter what me and Krystal are doing. I don't care. As long as I'm doing it with her, anything is fun!" Max exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie had been sitting in the dining hall alone for what felt like hours now. He had finished his breakfast awhile and just continued to sit there staring at his empty plate, lost in his thoughts.

He was thinking about Freddy's outburst the other day. Usually Freddy wasn't like that, so that surprised Goldie. But what surprised him even more was the fact that Freddy hadn't tried to speak to him since.

It was weird considering he had been trying for two weeks to get Goldie to talk to him again. But now, he just... stopped.

Goldie pondered on it for awhile until he realized maybe he finally pushed Freddy too far with how he halfway disowned him as a brother for the first two weeks they had been on the ship.

He thought more and more about maybe finally sucking it up and being the bigger person and apologizing to his brother. But the more he thought about, the less and less he wanted to do it.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I know my brother, he'll come around... eventually" Goldie said as he shrugged "He can act like he's going to start ignoring me all he wants. But we both know that wont last longer than three days until he finally comes crawling back to me" he continued, now starting to look a little nervous "I know he will" he finished, now unsure of what he had just said.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had been locked in her room all morning, she didn't even want to leave it. Mainly because of Adrian. It's not because she was scared of him or anything. It was because if she saw him, and he said anything to her, she wouldn't have been able to

contain herself from grabbing him and throwing him over the side of the ship.

At this point, she disliked Adrian more than any of the other competitors, even Goldie. There was something about him that just wanted to make her punch him in his pretty boy face.

He just annoyed her so much. She was hoping he'd get eliminated any day now.

As she sat in her room, lost in thought. She was soon interrupted by a loud air horn.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Roxy growled in frustration when his announcement was done. His voice was so dang annoying to her. She shook her head before standing up and finally exiting her room.

Once she reached the deck, she saw most of the other competitors were already there, including Adrian. She growled again when she saw him. He noticed her and flashed his signature smile, before giving her a wink. She glared at him in response.

Once everyone was on deck, it didn't take too long for Marionette and Ballora to show up on the viewing deck.

"Alrighty, good morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, there was nothing but a few mutters in response "Today, we're making another pitstop!" He exclaimed.

"We just stopped a day and a half ago" Goldie said as he crossed his arms.

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Okay, where are we stopping now?" Bonnie asked, Marionette chuckled.

"We are goin' ta be making our way to Ireland, fella!" He replied in a really bad Irish accent, Roxy went wide eyed.

"That accent was terrible. Don't do it again" Bonnie said.

"What part of Ireland?" Roxy asked, sounding surprisingly nervous.

"The biggest city in Ireland of course! Belfast!" Marionette replied.

"No" Roxy said as she groaned, closed her eyes, and shook her head.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Great, out of all the places we could have stopped, Marionette chooses the one I wanted to avoid." Roxy said in annoyance "I'm just hoping we don't run into... her" she continued.

(Confessional End)

"Alright, now, once we get there, today's challenge is going to be one of the most popular sports in all of Ireland... Gaelic Football!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Gaelic football? What's that?" Max asked "Is it like football back in America?" He asked, Marionette shook his head.

"Nope! Gaelic football is like American basketball, soccer, and football all combined into one giant, competitive sport!" He replied.

"I-I was never good at any of those sports" Max said nervously, Krystal patted him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" She said, trying to reassure him.

"And it looks like we're arriving!" Marionette exclaimed as the ship pulled up to the dock "Boys and girls, welcome to Ireland!" He continued.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I've never been to Ireland before, so this should be fun" Krystal said.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Ohhh! Ireland! Cool!" Baby exclaimed excitedly "Maybe after the challenge me and Mike can go to pub! I've always wanted to go to a pub!" She continued, practically shaking in her seat.

(Switch to -Mike)

"As glad as I am to be off of the ship for a little while-I just really wish Baby would stay on it. Either that or maybe we can leave her in Ireland. I think I would enjoy the rest of the season more if we did that" Mike said.

(Confessional End)

Once the ship docked, all the competitors climbed off of it and started taking in their surroundings.

"Wow" Max said in awe as he looked around.

Roxy was looking around too, but not to take in the sights. She was looking around to make sure she didn't see... her.

"Alrighty, competitors. We have a field picked out to play on today, so follow me and we'll get this thing started!" Marionette exclaimed, the group started following him when Nightmare drove up in a golf cart with Rebecca in the passengers seat. Marionette and Ballora climbed in the back.

"So you guys get a ride and we have to walk?" Goldie asked, Marionette nodded.

"Yep!" He exclaimed "Lets get moving, Nightmare!" He continued, Nightmare let out a low growl before he started driving again. The competitors followed behind. Some of them were a little annoyed, but others just wanted to take in the sights.

Adrian was walking until he caught a glimpse of Cheek, he smirked before making his way over to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Adrian said curiously as they walked past a large field with the sun shining in the distance. Cheek sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have some kind of obsession with me or something?" Cheek asked, Adrian shook his head.

"No, not at all" He replied.

"Then why do you keep bothering me?" Cheek asked.

"I don't look at it as 'bothering', I look at it as just wanting to make friendly conversation" Adrian replied.

"Well, then why don't you go and make your 'friendly conversation' with someone else?" Cheek asked.

"Because, I want to make it with you" Adrian replied, still smiling as he did.

"Hey, Cheek-" Bonnie said as she caught up to the chicken, that's when she noticed Adrian.

"Hello again, Bonnie. We really have to stop meeting like this" Adrian said with a wink, causing Bonnie to blush.

"Y-yeah" She stuttered nervously.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Cheek asked, breaking Bonnie's stare away from Adrian.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird the last couple of days" Bonnie said.

"Yes, you have. Are you okay?" Adrian asked, Cheek gave him an annoyed look.

"Will you get out of here already?!" She exclaimed, Adrian put his paws up.

"Fine, fine. If that's what you really want" He said in a fake sad tone "I'll see you later Bonnie. Try and stay beautiful" he continued before once again winking at the rabbit, she blushed again. Adrian smiled before walking away from them.

Cheek shook her head as she watched him leave. Once he was far enough away, Bonnie finally looked back at Cheek.

"That wasn't very nice" She said, Cheek shook her head in annoyance "So... are you okay or-" she was saying before being interrupted.

"Oh my gosh! Roxy?!" A voice exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Roxy froze in her tracks and closed her eyes tight, hoping she was just hearing things.

"Oh no, please don't do this to me" Roxy muttered to herself as slowly shook her head.

"Roxy, I can't believe you're actually here!" The voice exclaimed again as a white and pink vixen ran up to Roxy and hugged her. The two of them almost looked like twins.

"Hello, Moxie" Roxy said through clenched teeth as she opened her eyes. Her sister backed up off of her, and that's when she saw the pink rabbit puppet on her paw "You still have that thing?" She asked, Moxie nodded.

"Of course! I could never get rid of Bonnet!" She replied.

"Have you lost your attitude since the last time we saw you?" Bonnet asked, causing Roxy to glare at her.

The other competitors stood there, not knowing what to say. Even Marionette and Ballora were watching.

"Another one that talks to a hand puppet?" Goldie said curiously as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Moxie asked.

"I'm here because of him" Roxy replied as she pointed at Marionette, Moxie looked over at him and he gave her a small wave, a smile on his face.

"Hey, at least your friends are here with you" Moxie said, everyone broke out into laughter when she did. She was confused "What?" She curiously.

"Friends? Ha! Yeah, right!" Roxy exclaimed "They're not my friends. I simply tolerate them" she continued.

"Same" Freddy said.

"Oh, I just thought with how many of you there are, you're all friends" Moxie said.

"Have you even watched the show?" Roxy asked, Moxie shook her head.

"Not since the first season" She replied.

"So much for showing support" Roxy muttered.

"You were in like four episodes last season" Goldie said, Roxy shot him an annoyed glance.

Teddy and Bon-Bon had been talking about their "case" when the noticed the two new unfamiliar faces.

(Dream Weaver Starts Playing)

Teddy and Bon-Bon both froze with their jaws dropped as the pink and white vixen and her little pink bunny approached them in slow motion. She was walking regular speed, but that's not what Teddy and Bon-Bon saw.

"Hello!" The vixen said kindly, Teddy and Bon-Bon just continued to stand there with their jaws dropped. The two females giggled "I'm Moxie" she continued with a smile.

"And I'm Bonnet!" The little pink rabbit said, Bon-Bon felt his little heart dang near jump out of his chest when she spoke.

"Y-you *Gulp*...have a really p-pretty name" Teddy stuttered nervously, Moxie giggled.

"Thank you! My parents chose the name because they said when they saw me they knew right away that I would have moxie! It means to have a force of character, determination, or nerve" Moxie explained.

"That's so... cool" Teddy said, he was half zoned out, still trying to take in all of her beauty.

Meanwhile, Bonnet observed the very nervous Bon-Bon.

"You're cute" She said, causing Bon-Bon to blush a deep shade of red.

"T-t-t-thanks" He replied in an almost inaudible tone as he looked down towards the ground, trying to hide his building embarrassment. Bonnet smiled.

"Hey, lets get a move on! We have a challenge to do!" Marionette called, Teddy and Moxie looked up and saw the others already continuing on their way.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Moxie asked, Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Don't care, now lets go" He replied, Moxie smiled before her and Bonnet started following the others, to the annoyance of Roxy.

(Confessional -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

Teddy and Bon-Bon were both lost in day dreams as they stared at the camera.

"She's so pretty" They in unison before sighing dreamily.

At this point it was obvious that Bon-Bon had completely forgotten about Bonnie.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"You know, it figures I would run into her here. The one thing I didn't want to happen, happened. Great... just great" Roxy said as she shook her head.

(Confessional End)

Once they got to the field where they would be playing, Marionette started explaining the rules again.

"So, this is how this challenge is going to work. We're going to have two teams team up to take on the other two teams. So, for the first time this season, we're going to have a tag team challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, surprising everyone "Tyrants... or what's left of you, you guys will be teaming up with Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot. While The Strikers will be teaming up with The Standouts. So it'll be six on six in today's challenge!" He continued.

"Ohhhh, did you hear that?! We get to team up for this challenge!" Baby exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around Krystal and Roxy's shoulders. They both gave her a somewhat uncomfortable glance, before Roxy nudged her arm off of her.

"I'm so excited to see you guys play!" Moxie exclaimed excitedly as she took Teddy's paw, he blushed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you can do" Bonnet exclaimed doing the same to Bon-Bon, he blushed too.

"Y-yeah, we're going t-t-to beat them!" Bon-Bon exclaimed nervously.

Roxy, who was watching from the distance, huffed and shook her head before looking away.

"Alrighty, competitors, lets get down to business. Now, first things first, we will play until one team reaches ten points. Points are determined as followed: if you make it in the goal you get three points, if you get it over the bar you get one point" Marionette explained "There will be one goalkeeper for each team, that member will obviously protect their teams goal. To get the ball from one side of the field to the other you can kick it, scoop it with your foot when it's on the ground and kick it into your hand, if you have it in your hands you're allowed to bounce it once at a single time. To pass the ball to another team member you have to hand-pass it with your fist. There is no tackling of any kind, although that would be funny to see, no tripping, no shoving, and no cheating... I'm looking at you, Goldie" he continued, Goldie glared at him "Now, obviously we aren't playing exactly how the game is actually played. But, I do suppose you can call this Gaelic Football: Marionette Edition" he finished.

"This sounds confusing" Max said, Krystal nodded in agreement.

"I was really hoping tackling would be legal, that way someone can tackle me so hard, maybe they'll kill me and I won't have to deal with Baby anymore" Mike said, Baby giggled.

"Awe, come on, Mikey! It'll be fun!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, maybe if I get struck by lightning when we're playing" Mike muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Baby exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder. Mike winced as he started rubbing it.

"Now, everyone hurry up and get into place so we can get this challenge underway!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone looked around before walking out onto the field. Katy and Krystal took over as goalkeepers for their teams.

As soon as everyone was in place, Marionette smiled.

"This is going to be good" He said with a chuckle. He was getting ready to blow his whistle, but stopped "Teddy, lose the puppet" He said, Teddy looked at him before looking over at Bon-Bon.

"What? No!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You can't compete with him, the teams won't be even if he competes" Marionette said.

"I'm just as much a member of the team as anyone else is!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, Marionette rolled his eyes "No! I'm serious! I'm just as much a member of the team as anyone else!" He repeated.

"Fine, you know what? Compete. Go ahead, I don't care" Marionette said before finally blowing the whistle.

As soon as he did, Roxy ran and scoop the ball up with her foot and into her paw. She ran as fast as she could down the field, bouncing the ball every five steps she took. Once she made it to the other side, she smirked before kicking the ball as fast as she could towards the Team Marionette/Tyrant's goal. It flew right past Krystal as she tried to block it, but she missed it.

Marionette blew the whistle again as Nightmare raised up a green flag.

"Three points for Tyrants and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot!" Marionette exclaimed. Adrian growled as he clenched his fists.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"That was easy" Roxy said with a smirk.

(Confessional End)

After, they got the ball back into the middle and Marionette blew the whistle again.

Roxy went to go for the same move she did last time, but Adrian quickly cut her off and scooped the ball into his paw.

"No, you aren't doing that again!" Adrian exclaimed as he ran down the field. Every few steps he would drop the ball down and kick it back up into his paws with his toes. Roxy growled as she chased after him.

Adrian was almost to Team Marionette/Tyrants' goal, when Roxy tried to steal the ball from him. He dropped it out of his paw and kicked it back up with his toes. When he caught it, he tossed the ball up and hit it with his fist, sending it flying towards Bonnie. Bonnie caught it, dropped it down and kicked it towards Team Marionette/Tyrants' goal, Katy was close to blocking it, but just barley missed it.

Marionette blew his whistle as Nightmare held up a green flag.

"And three points goes to The Standouts and The Strikers!" Marionette exclaimed, Adrian smirked at Roxy as he did.

(Confessional -Adrian)

" *Chuckle* There is no way I'm losing this challenge. Especially not to Roxy." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

Once again, after everyone got back into position, Marionette blew the whistle. Both Adrian and Roxy both ran at the ball, but were both quickly cut off by Max running and scooping it into his paw with his feet. He took off running as fast as he could towards Team Marionette/Tyrants goal.

After every few steps he would drop the ball down and kick it back up to himself. He was trying his best to remember everything that Marionette had said before the challenge started.

As Max was thinking, he looked over and saw Goldie on his side. He knew he needed to do something. He quickly looked around to see if any of his partners were around, he smiled when he saw Teddy and Bon-Bon motioning for him to throw them the ball.

Max acted like he was going to take a shot to trick Goldie, once he did he tossed the ball up and hit it with his fist sending it flying over to Teddy and Bon-Bon. Moxie and Bonnet sat on the sidelines cheering for the duo.

Teddy and Bon-Bon nodded at each other as Bon-Bon caught the ball and dropped it down to Teddy's foot, which kicked the ball straight into Team Marionette/Tyrants' goal. Marionette blew his whistle.

"And three points to Standouts and Strikers!" Marionette exclaimed, Teddy and Bon-Bon high fived as Moxie and Bonnet continued to cheer for them.

(Confessional -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Making a good first impression is always the best thing to do!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I gotta look good in front of Bonnet. I HAVE to win this challenge!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, Teddy nodded in agreement.

(Confessional End)

Again, once the ball was in the middle and everyone was back in place, Marionette blew his whistle.

Again, Roxy and Adrian ran at the ball at the same time. They both tried to get it, but ended up kicking it away from each other.

Teddy ran up to grab it, but Mike swooped in and grabbed it before he could. Mike swooped the ball up with his foot and kicked it into his hand. Teddy and Bon-Bon chased after him as he ran towards their goal. Katy was ready to block if need be.

Mike took a shot, but Katy blocked it. Teddy and Bon-Bon ran up and scooped the ball up and headed back down to the other side of the field. Moxie and Bonnet cheered for the duo as they did.

They were getting close to the other side, when Baby cut them off and tried to block them from taking a shot. Teddy and Bon-Bon both saw this was going to be somewhat difficult to do.

Bon-Bon started looking around and spotted Bonnie open. Bon-Bon nudged Teddy. Teddy nodded as he tossed the ball up and hit it over to Bonnie. Bonnie caught it and immediately went in for a shot, just barely making it past Krystal. Marionette blew his whistle, as Nightmare held up a green flag.

"And that's three points for The Strikers and The Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed, Adrian couldn't help but smirk.

Once everything was set back up, Marionette once again blew his whistle.

This time Freddy took the charge in getting the ball. He ran and scooped the ball up with his foot and caught it in his paws. He took off running down the field, with most of the other competitors tailing behind him.

Katy was fully prepared to block him. Freddy was close enough to take the shot, but before he could, Max swooped in and took the ball from him.

"Sorry!" Max exclaimed as he ran in the other direction with the ball, all the competitors running after him.

It didn't take him too long to make it to Team Marionette/The Tyrants' goal, but he stopped when he did. Krystal gave him a reassuring smile telling him to try and score. He took his opportunity to shoot. Krystal could have easily blocked it, but instead, she let it go past her.

Marionette blew his whistle, as Nightmare held up a green flag.

"And three points for Strikers and Standouts!" Marionette exclaimed, Max threw his arms up and cheered. Krystal smiled.

Adrian smirked again knowing his team was only one point away from winning.

The Tyrants and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot knew that they really needed to step up if they were going to pull out a win.

Once everything was back in place again, Marionette blew his whistle.

And again, Adrian and Roxy both went straight after the ball. Adrian smirked at Roxy, who replied with a glare.

"You may as well just give up. We only need one more point to win" Adrian said, Roxy shook her head.

"Doesn't mean you're going to win" Roxy said as she kicked the ball away from him and towards Baby. Baby kicked the ball up and grabbed the ball before taking off down the field.

She was being chased almost the whole way to The Strikers/Standouts' goal. She didn't get to take the shot, however, before Adrian ran up and stole it from her.

She was desperately trying to get it back, so Adrian knew he needed to pass it. He saw Bonnie was open so he kicked it to her. Bonnie was about to catch the ball when Mike blindly stumbled into her path. Before she could catch the ball, it bounced roughly off of Mike's head and flew all the way over the The Strikers/Standouts' bar. Mike fell hard to the ground as everyone else stood there surprised. Again, Marionette blew his whistle.

"And Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and The Tyrants pick up another point!" Marionette exclaimed. Roxy smirked at Adrian this time, who replied with a glare.

Everyone quickly got back in to place (All except Mike who needed to sit this round out). Baby was furious at this point because of what Adrian did to Mike.

Once Marionette blew the whistle, Adrian charged right for the ball. He got it and took off running down the field.

Adrian had reached Team Marionette/Tyrants' goal, he went to the ball in, but as he did, Baby came out of nowhere and caught it. She dropped it down and kicked it back up to herself as she ran towards the other side of the field. Adrian quickly ran after her to get it back.

Baby peaked back and saw him chasing her, she turned back around, but not in time to see Freddy ahead of her. She ran into Freddy sending both of them to the ground and the ball rolling across the grass.

Cheek ran up out of nowhere and scooped the ball up into her hand with her foot and started running back in the direction Baby had come from. She knew someone was on her heals, but she didn't want to look back to see who it was.

She ignored them and continued running. Goldie, who was the one chasing her, picked up his speed. He knew he needed to get the ball from her if his team still wanted to stand a chance.

Cheek was getting close to the other team's goal, when Goldie caught up to her.

"You're doing better than I thought you'd do" Goldie said.

"A compliment, from you? That's new" She replied before dropping the ball and kicking it back up into her hand. She finally made it within shooting range of the goal and was getting ready to shoot.

"I know you like Adrian" Goldie blurted out, completely distracting Cheek.

"Huh?!" Cheek exclaimed as she kicked the ball, Krystal easily blocked it. Goldie grinned as he ran and kicked the ball into his paw.

He shrugged at Cheek as he passed her. Cheek was left standing there furious.

"Adrian is *Bleep*!" Cheek yelled as Goldie ran back down the field, he didn't say anything back.

Goldie made it halfway down the field with it before he saw he needed to pass it off. He looked around and saw Freddy was open. As much as he didn't want to do it, he knew he had to. He growled in annoyance before tossing the ball up and hitting it across the field.

Freddy jumped up and caught it before taking the most risky opportunity to make a goal that he possibly could. As soon as he caught it, he dropped it down to the ground and kicked it towards the goal. Katy was about to block it when Goldie called her name, distracting her just enough to miss the ball.

The ball flew past Katy and into the goal. As soon as it did, all of Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and The Tyrants started cheering.

Moxie and Bonnet stared at the very disappointed Teddy and Bon-Bon sadly.

"And your winners of today's challenge, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and The Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed, the members of the two teams cheered. The members of both The Strikers and The Standouts looked disappointed "Strikers, Standouts I'll see the six of you at tonight's first ever two team elimination ceremony!" He continued.

"Great" Adrian muttered angrily as he shook his head.

After, Marionette got everyone together and they all started heading back towards the ship. Marionette, Ballora, and Rebecca being driven on Nightmare's golfcart like they were in their way there.

It didn't seem like it too as long to get back to the ship as it did to get to the field.

All the other competitors were on their way back onto the ship, when Roxy stopped at her sister.

"It sucks you can't stay longer, sis" Moxie said.

"Uh, yeah... sure" Roxy said.

"You may be really mean sometimes, but you're my sister and I love you" Moxie said as she hugged Roxy. Roxy stood with her arms at her sides for several seconds before slowly lifting them up and halfheartedly returning the hug.

Goldie, who had made it back onto the ship, peaked over the side and saw this. He frowned as he thought of Freddy. He shook his head before walking away.

Once the two vixen's broke the hug, Roxy sighed.

"Look, I hope you've been taking care of yourself here" Roxy said, Moxie nodded.

"We have" Bonnet said, Roxy looked at her before rolling her eyes.

"I'll see you later then" Roxy said, Moxie nodded.

"Keep in touch with me this time! Maybe we can do something when this show you're on is over" She said, Roxy nodded.

"Maybe" She said, the two vixen's hugged again before Roxy started heading back onto the ship.

"Bye, Roxy" Moxie said as her and Bonnet waved.

"Bye, Moxie... Bonnet" Roxy replied as she waved back, Moxie smiled. After Roxy had boarded the ship, Teddy and Bon-Bon approached them.

"Well, I guess this is it" Teddy said sadly.

"It doesn't have to be" Moxie said as she took Teddy's left paw.

"We can't stay, we have a million dollars to win" Teddy said, Moxie nodded in understandment.

"I understand" She said.

Bon-Bon avoided eye contact with Bonnet, as he quickly tried to build up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

Marionette looked over the side of the ship, annoyance starting to fill him.

"Hey! Hurry it up! Everyone else is already on board!" Marionette exclaimed, Teddy and Moxie both looked up at him. Bon-Bon quickly grabbed Bonnet's paws into his and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Come back with us" Bon-Bon said, Bonnet was surprised.

"W-what? Bon-Bon, t-this is so... sudden" She replied.

"I know it is. B-but Bonnet, I have never been around someone so... so perfect. I've enjoyed spending this last forty-five minutes with you. I want you to come back with me" Bon-Bon said.

Teddy looked down at Bon-Bon before looking back up at Moxie.

"I agree with Bawn-Bawn, I would love for you guys to come back with us" Teddy said, Moxie smiled sweetly.

"We would love to... but we can't" She said, both Teddy and Bon-Bon looked down sadly.

"We really would love to, but we have things to do here. We can't just leave" Bonnet said, Bon-Bon sighed.

"We understand" He said.

"We're sorry, we really are. We've enjoyed spending time with you guys" Moxie said.

"And we have you" Teddy said, Moxie smiled.

"We'll see each other again, don't worry" She said, Teddy smiled back.

Bonnet quickly grabbed Bon-Bon and dipped him backwards before smashing her lips against his. Bon-Bon went wide eyed, caught off guard by what was going on. Several seconds passed before Bonnet finally returned Bon-Bon up to his normal position, a blush covering his face. Bonnet smiled.

"Better kisser than I thought you'd be" She said, causing Bon-Bon to blush even more. Teddy and Moxie laughed as they watched the two.

"We'll see you guys again" Teddy said.

"And we'll be waiting" Moxie replied before quickly pulling Teddy into a hug, he blushed a little before hugging her back.

Once they broke the hug, Teddy and Bon-Bon started back up towards the ship. Moxie and Bonnet watched as they made their way back onto the ship and the ramp started retracting.

Moxie and Bonnet waved as the ship sailed off. Teddy and Bon-Bon watched from the ship and waved back.

(Confessional -Katy)

"This first ever two team elimination thing could be a blessing, or it could be a curse. I'm just hoping I'm not the one to get eliminated tonight" Katy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

"Great, at the elimination ceremony AGAIN! Once again I blame my lame-o team and the losers I was forced to team with in this challenge" Adrian said "I cannot wait until I don't have to worry about loser partners holding me back" he continued.

(Switch to -Max)

"I don't like being at the elimination ceremony. I really hope I don't get eliminated. I mean, I just made up with Krystal" Max said, worry starting to fill his voice.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Great! At the elimination ceremony again!" Bonnie exclaimed as she shook her head "There's only three of us left. We're going to be like The Tyrants after this- down to two teammates" she continued.

(Switch to -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"Uh oh, Bawn-Bawn. We're at the elimination ceremony again" Teddy said. Bon-Bon was too busy lost in a daydream about Bonnet, that he hadn't even noticed Teddy talking.

"She was so beautiful" Bon-Bon finally said as he was broke from his thoughts, that's when a frown formed on his face.

"Bawn-Bawn, you alright?" Teddy asked, Bon-Bon looked down towards the floor and sighed.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"It does suck that we lost. But with Bre- someone I actually really enjoying being around... on board now, I'm just hoping I don't get eliminated" Cheek said.

(Congressional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, Strikers, Standouts to a first this season. Our first double team elimination ceremony! I bet you're all glad to be back here, right?" Marionette said curiously, with a smile on his face. Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance "Now, since you've all been here before, you should know the rules. But just in case you've somehow managed to forget them, I'll explain them to you. I have a limited number of Marionette Co-captain badges in my hand. If you don't receive one of the badges, you must take the very, very embarrassing walk of shame down the Plank of Losers" he continued "Now, since that's out of the way, lets get this thing started, shall we?" He finished curiously with a smile.

"First badge goes to... Bonnie" Marionette said as he tossed Bonnie the badge.

"Next one is for... Adrian" Marionette said as he tossed him the badge, Adrian was annoyed to be there, but at least he was safe.

"Next up... Max and... Katy" Marionette said as he tossed both Max and Katy badges.

Cheek and Teddy looked at each other. Marionette smiled.

"Hmm... I wonder who's going home tonight?!" Marionette exclaimed before letting out a chuckle.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Teddy and Cheek both looked back at Marionette, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Cheek started feeling more and more nervous the longer Marionette took. She was worried about what would happen to Brent if she were to get eliminated. She really didn't want to find out either.

Teddy glanced at Bon-Bon, who also looked nervous. It had been a good day for the duo so far, they didn't want it to end in an elimination. But maybe that's why they had as good of a day as they did, to cushion the blow a little from this elimination.

Marionette slowly moved the badge back and forth between the two competitors, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Hmm..." Marionette started as he began to slow down the badge. Cheek and Teddy both stared at him, their nervousness only rising.

Marionette let out another chuckle. He was enjoying this, so he was going to take his own sweet time announcing who was going to be eliminated.

"And this badge goes to..." Marionette started before stopping as the badge came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors "...Cheek" he finally said before tossing Cheek the badge. She caught it and breathed out a sigh of relief. Both Teddy and Bon-Bon sat there both surprised and disappointed.

"Oh, and one more thing-" Marionette said before stopping as he pulled out another badge, to the surprise of everyone there "-The last badge goes to Teddy" he continued before tossing Teddy a badge. Teddy was confused at first, but eventually smiled at Bon-Bon.

"We're not out, Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy exclaimed happily.

"What was the point of us coming to this if no one was going to get eliminated?" Adrian asked.

"Wellllll, someone is getting eliminated" Marionette replied, everyone looked around at each other.

"Who? We all got badges" Cheek said, Marionette smirked.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Teddy started before stopping as he looked at Bon-Bon, Marionette nodded.

"Yep! Bon-Bon, you're out!" He exclaimed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"W-wait, what?!" Bon-Bon exclaimed. Teddy repeatedly shook his head.

"N-no, he-he can't be out" Teddy said in disbelief, Marionette nodded.

"Oh, but he is" He said "He insisted that he was as much of a competitor as the rest of you, so he's free for elimination, like the rest of you" he continued.

"B-but I didn't even get any votes against me!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you see, you're a puppet, and even though Teddy should be the one going home, if we eliminate him instead of you... well then a lifeless puppet'll be here, but it's puppeteer won't. So... yeah, we might as well eliminate the puppet before the puppeteer" Marionette explained.

Teddy just continued to sit there and shake his head in disbelief.

"W-we can't eliminate Bawn-Bawn! He's my best friend!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That's... pretty sad, bro" Marionette said, causing Ballora to slap the back of his head "OW!" He exclaimed as he looked back her, and saw the disapproving look she was giving him "Regardless, the puppet is out" he finished in a slightly annoyed tone.

Teddy and Bon-Bon looked at each other, looks of dismay overtaking their faces. They hugged each other as small tears started escaping their eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Teddy!" Bon-Bon replied.

"Does anyone else see real liquid tears running down the puppets face?" Adrian asked as she looked around, no one said anything "No? Just me? Okay" he continued.

"Time to go, Bon-Bon" Marionette said, Teddy shook his head as he held on tighter to the little puppet.

Marionette rolled his eyes before walking over to the duo and pulling Bon-Bon off of Teddy's paw.

"Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy yelled as he tried to get up and get him back. As he did, Nightmare came out of nowhere and grabbed ahold of him "Bawn-Bawn!" He yelled again.

Marionette took Bon-Bon and stuck him to a life preserver before walking to the Plank of Shame. Teddy watched, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to pull himself away from Nightmare.

"He's just a puppet" Marionette said before tossing the life preserver down the plank like a frisbee.

"Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy yelled again as he finally broke free from Nightmare's grasp and ran to the side of the ship. He looked into the water and saw Bon-Bon floating away.

He watched sadly, as Bon-Bon floated away from the ship. He didn't get too far though before a shark jumped out of the water, swallowing the small puppet hole. Teddy went wide eyed again before passing out and collapsing to the floor.

Marionette looked down at him with an unamused look on his face before stepping over him.

"And after another surprising elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked "Will we find out more about Roxy's 'secret' sister? Will Max actually like the books he and Krystal are about to get into? When he wakes up, how will Teddy react to the elimination of his... best friend?" He said curiously "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

Yep, Bon-Bon actually did count as his own competitor. What did you guys think of the elimination? Surprising or nah?

And as far as Moxie and Bonnet, those two may have just been one-off characters. I mainly wanted to introduce them for the romance with Teddy and Bon-Bon. It was also the end of Bon-Bon's story arc, so I figured it was somewhat appropriate to eliminate him here.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week!


	11. Just A Simple Paddle Boat Race

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made our second pit stop in a row. This time visiting Dublin, Ireland for an action packed Marionette specialty version of one of Ireland's most popular sports... Gaelic Football!" Marionette exclaimed "Teddy and Bon-Bon's weird detective case continued as they continued to stalk competitors from behind a trashcan in the dining hall. Adrian continued to try and mess with Cheek, only to be blown off as usual. Meanwhile, Bonnie tried to figure out why Cheek had been acting so strange lately, again, only to be blown off by the chicken. And Mike and Baby continued to not get any screen time, only appearing for two seconds in the dining hall." He continued "But in the end, after an incredible game of Gaelic football, with some incredible shots, steals, and plays. But in the end, after Freddy and Goldie showed the world that they can indeed get on the same page when it matters, Freddy scored the final goal, claiming victory for both Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and The Tyrants, and also sending The Standouts and The Strikers to the elimination ceremony where after a long day of romance for Teddy and Bon-Bon, when they fell love struck for Roxy's sister Moxie and her... hand puppet Bonnet, the lovely duo was broken up when Bon-Bon was sent packing" he finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Teddy had been sitting in the dining hall all morning staring at his Bon-Bon-less paw with a very depressed look on his face. There was a black rain cloud hovering over him that was pouring with rain. None of the others knew how that was even remotely or logically possible.

He hadn't said a word to anyone since the elimination ceremony. After him witnessing Bon-Bon getting eaten by a shark and passing out, the others had to carry him back to his room. And he is by no means a light bear.

Max and Krystal had put their books down so they could go get some breakfast. They were looking for a place to sit, when they saw Teddy sitting alone. Max nudged Krystal and motioned over to Teddy, Krystal knew what Max wanted to do, so she nodded in agreement. The two then made their way over to Teddy's table and sat down.

"Hey, mind if we sit with you?" Krystal asked, Teddy didn't even acknowledge the fact that they were their. They sat down anyway "How ya feeling?" She asked. Again, Teddy didn't even acknowledge them.

"So Ireland was cool, right?!" Max asked happily. Again, no reply.

"Hmm... do you like reading?" Krystal asked, Teddy just continued to sit there in silence, staring at his paw.

"Yeah! Krystal and I are reading this really cool book right now! You should read it with us" Max exclaimed happily. Teddy just continued to sit there in silence staring at his paw.

Max and Krystal looked at each other worryingly. They knew they had to come up with something to cheer him up. But what?

(Confessional -Krystal)

"Teddy is hurting, I know that. But Max and I, we're going to help him forget about Bon-Bon for now and turn his focus back to winning. Because I know that's why he's here" Krystal said.

(Switch to -Max)

"I feel bad for Teddy. I know how he feels, I've lost friends, too. That's why I'm going to stay by his side until he's better!" Max exclaimed.

(Switch to -Teddy)

Teddy sat there in silence. Depressed look, rain cloud, and all. Staring at his Bon-Bon-less paw.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had woken up and looked at her clock, it was almost ten. She was about to get up, when she felt a pair of arms holding her down. She smiled when she remembered Brent was back.

"Morning" Brent said, somewhat startling Cheek.

"Morning" She replied happily, Brent kissed her cheek before removing his arms from her so she could get up. She threw her legs off the bed before stretching and standing up. Brent rolled over to face her as she made her way to the dresser to get some clothes.

"So... you were right" Brent said.

"Right about what?" Cheek asked as she turned to look at him.

"Right about this bed being more comfortable than the basement closet" Brent replied with a smile, Cheek giggled before turning back to the dresser.

"I told you it would be" She said.

Brent fell onto his back and stretched. When he stretched, his hand bumped something that he thought was a pillow. When he looked to see what it was, he saw the Brent plushie. It had gotten knocked over to the back corner of the bed and was getting ready to fall between the crack between the bed and the wall.

"What's this?" Brent asked with a chuckle as he grabbed it and sat up.

"What's what?" Cheek asked as she turned to face him again.

"This plush... of me" Brent replied as he showed Cheek the plush.

"What do you mean 'What is it?'. You're the one that left it" Cheek said, Brent shook his head.

"Uh... no, Cheek. I didn't" he said, Cheek was confused.

"What do you mean you didn't?" She said curiously.

"I didn't leave this. I didn't even know they made these" Brent replied as he looked over the plush "Do I really look like that?" He asked jokingly. Cheek was just plain confused.

"No, no. You had to have left it. There's no one else that would have" Cheek said as she slowly walked to the bed. Brent looked back up at her and shook his head.

"Nope. Wasn't me" He said. Cheek looked at him, kinda zoned out about the whole thing. She thought for sure after she found out Brent was on board, that it was him who had left the plush. He was the only person that made it make sense. But now she's finding out that it wasn't him?

Cheek sat down on the edge of the bed shaking her head. Brent crawled over and sat next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, Cheek looked at him.

"If you didn't leave it... then who did?" She asked. Brent didn't know what to say.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera looking off to the side trying to figure this 'mystery' out.

"Okay, if it wasn't Brent, then who was it?" Cheek said curiously as she tried to piece together an answer "I-I'm just... so confused" she continued as she placed a hand on her head and lightly shook it.

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie had been hiding in his room for the last day or so, no one had really seen or heard from him. He had been keeping to himself as he thought about things. No one had bothered him anyways seeing as how he knew no one here liked him anyways.

Goldie sat on the edge of his bed with a somber look on his face. He thought back to Roxy and Moxie back on the dock in Ireland. He knew Roxy could be just as manipulative and evil as he could... but even she could be aside her evil ways for her family no matter how annoying or weird they are.

Goldie shook his head as his mind switched to Freddy. As he thought more and more about it, he finally realized that maybe Freddy was right with what he said in the dining hall. But Goldie knew he had way too much pride to openly admit that to him.

He continued to think for several more minutes before he heard a knock on his door. He frowned. He was hoping that if he ignored it, whomever was knocking would go away. That wasn't the case. There was another knock on the door, Goldie growled as he stood up and made his way to it.

"What?" Goldie said in an annoyed tone as he pulled the door open, he was surprised to see who was on the other side of it. It was Ballora.

"You haven't been out of your room for a couple of days now. I thought you could use some breakfast" Ballora said as she held out a plate of food for Goldie, he looked at it before looking back up at her.

"I'm not hungry" He said.

"You haven't eaten in two days. I know you are" Ballora said, refusing to take Goldie's 'I'm not hungry' for an answer.

"Fine. If I take the plate, will you go away?" Goldie asked, not wanting to stand there and argue with here. Ballora nodded "Okay, then give it here" he continued as he pulled the plate from Ballora's hands "Now leave me alone" he said. He was getting ready to close the door, whine Ballora stopped him.

"I know something's bothering you" Ballora said, Goldie stopped and looked at her.

"What?" He said curiously.

"I know something's bothering you. That's why you've been locked in your room the past couple of days, right?" Ballora said curiously.

"What does it matter?" Goldie asked, clearly annoyed with this conversation.

"Sometimes it's better to talk about what's bothering you rather then to keep it bottled up inside" Ballora replied.

"Yeah? Well not this time" Goldie said. He was getting ready to close the door again, when once again, Ballora stopped him.

"Talk to your brother. It'll make you feel a lot better. Trust me" She said before she started walking away. Goldie peaked out into the hallway and watched her walk down it, surprised by what she had just said.

Was it really that obvious that Freddy was what's bothering him?

Goldie shook his head and groaned as he walked back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I don't know how she knows what's going on, but it's weird" Goldie said "I'll talk to Freddy when I'm good and ready to talk to Freddy" he continued before stopping when he realized what he just said "And that way of wording was just a coincidence. No Dr. Seuss jokes" he finished with an annoyed look on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Bonnie)

Bonnie had woken up later than she would have liked. She got up, took a shower, and threw on some clean clothes before heading out.

She was on her way to Cheek's room to see if she wanted to get breakfast.

When she got to Cheek's door, she was about to knock, when she heard talking. Her ears perked up as she put her head against the door to try and hear better.

"If it wasn't you... then who was it?" Cheek asked. Bonnie was confused. She knocked on the door.

"Cheek?" She said. She didn't hear a response at first, just some shuffling from within' the room.

"H-hang on!" Cheek called back. Bonnie tried to open the door, but it was locked.

After several seconds, Cheek finally came to the door and opened it just enough to peak her head out.

"O-oh, hey, B-Bonnie. What's up?" Cheek asked, Bonnie could tell she was clearly nervous about something.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to go get breakfast with me" She replied.

"I-I'd love to, but I can't right now. I-I'm uh... busy" Cheek said. Bonnie tried to look past her to see into her room, Cheek noticed and tried to block as much of the view as she could.

"Is someone in there with you? I heard you talking to someone a minute ago" Bonnie asked, Cheek quickly shook her head.

"Nope! No ones in here with me. It's just me. All alone. No one else in here but me" she replied, Bonnie narrowed her eyes questionably at the chicken.

"Hmm... are you sure?" She said curiously, Cheek nodded.

"O-of course I am!" She said "I-I'll talk to you later. I have to go... uh...yeah" she continued before closing the door in the rabbits face.

Bonnie stood there staring at Cheek's door. She knew at this point that Cheek was for sure hiding something.

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"I know that secret keeping chicken is up to something, and I intend on finding out exactly what it is!" Bonnie exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy had come out of her room to get some breakfast. She had done so much thinking over the past couple of days that she was actually starving.

She made it into the dining hall without any interaction with any of the other competitors. Which she was actually pretty happy about.

She walked over and grabbed a plate before heading to a table to sit down.

The dining hall was pretty empty at this point. The only other person in there besides Katy, was Roxy.

Katy was getting ready to go sit at one of the empty tables, but sighed and headed for the table Roxy was at. She sat down across from her, not saying a word.

Roxy looked up at her confused.

"You do know every other table in here is empty, right?" Roxy asked, Katy nodded.

"I know" She replied.

"Then why did you choose to sit here?" Roxy asked, Katy shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly" She replied. She was right, she honestly didn't know why she chose to sit with Roxy. It's not like the two females were friends.

Roxy shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking back down at her plate. Katy could tell she was thinking about something. She knew she was because she, herself had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Is something wrong?" Katy asked suddenly. Roxy looked up at her.

"What do you care?" She asked rhetorically.

"I dunno. Maybe you're having the same problems I am" Katy replied.

"Oh, and what problems are you having?" Roxy asked, Katy sighed.

"I've been trying to come up with a way to get Rebecca to talk about what she did to Randy that made him so mad he didn't even want to be around her since we got here" She replied.

"Why do you care about what she did to him? It's not like it's your problem anyway" Roxy said.

"Yeah, I know that. I just..." Katy started before stopping as she looked away from the vixen. Roxy sat there staring at her for several seconds before realizing something.

"You like Randy, don't you?" Roxy asked, Katy went wide eyed as she quickly looked back at her.

"W-wait! What?!" She said curiously.

"You like Randy. That's why you want to find out what Rebecca did to him, so you can help him get over her" Roxy explained, Katy quickly shook her head.

"N-no, no. Randy and I are just friends" She said, Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? And Nightmare is a good chef" She said.

"Wait, since I told you what's been on my mind, why don't you tell me what's got you in such a bad mood" Katy said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. Adrian is getting on my nerves to the point where I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to put up with him before I grab his stupid little pencil neck and strangle him" Roxy said, imagining strangling Adrian as she did.

"I haven't been paying any attention to him" Katy said.

"You should. He's up to something. He has something planned, I know he does. He's trying to set us all up and pick us off one by one so he can walk away with that money" Roxy said.

"Oh, kinda like what you did back in the first season?" Katy said curiously, Roxy looked annoyed by her comment.

"That was different! And it doesn't matter anymore, that was then, this is now. So what we need to focus on is Adrian" She said, Katy shook her head.

"No, we need to focus on Rebecca" she said, Roxy shook her head back.

"No. Rebecca is not the issue here, Adrian is" She said.

"Yes, Rebecca is the issue here. I don't care about Adrian" Katy said.

"And I don't care about Rebecca" Roxy said. Roxy and Katy narrowed their eyes at each other. They sat in silence for almost a minute before Roxy spoke again. "Why don't we do this..." She said.

"Do what?" Katy said curiously.

"We put our differences aside... for now, and help each other out" Roxy said.

"I'm listening" Katy said.

"I know how to get Rebecca talking, and since she knows that none of you like me, she wouldn't expect me to be getting information from her for one of you" Roxy said, Katy nodded "But, if I help you and get the information you want, you have to help me get rid of Adrian. Sound fair?" She asked as she extended her paw across the table.

Katy sat there thinking about it. She really didn't want to work with Roxy, but knew at this point Roxy was probably her last hope to getting the answers she wanted.

"Fine, you have a deal" Katy said as she shook Roxy's paw.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I don't like Roxy, honestly. But I mean, she may actually come in handy when it comes to getting information from someone. I mean, she's manipulative, and willing to do whatever she has to to get what she wants" Katy started "Maybe with her help I'll finally be able to find out what Rebecca has been hiding" she continued with a smile.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I don't like to look at this as 'Working with Katy'. I look at it more as, she's doing me a favor, so I'll do her a favor. Like an eye for an eye" Roxy said "Besides, maybe she'll be able to help get rid of Adrian. I've seen what she can do. I mean, she can be pretty conniving, herself" she continued with an approving nod.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Just like his brother, Freddy had been sitting in his room the whole morning. He went and got himself a bagel for breakfast, but headed straight back to his room afterwords.

He had been returning the silent treatment to his brother pretty much ever since the scene he caused he in the dining hall. He told Goldie what he needed to tell him, so he figured there was no point in wasting anymore of his breath.

He sat there for awhile before a sigh finally escaped his mouth.

He needed to get out of that room. He needed some fresh air.

Freddy stood up and walked out of his room. He was walking down the hallway when he bumped into Adrian, who was exiting his room.

"Oh, good morning, Freddy" Adrian said with a smile as he backed up from the bear.

"Morning" Freddy replied.

"Where are you headed to?" Adrian asked.

"Uh... just to get some air" Freddy replied, not really wanting to strike up a conversation with him.

"Ah, that's nice. I was actually just headed out myself" Adrian said, Freddy gave him a somewhat uncomfortable nod.

"Yeah, uh... cool" He said. He was getting ready to walk away, when Adrian stopped him.

"So... tell me, Freddy. How are things between you and your brother?" Adrian asked, causing Freddy to stop in his tracks.

"What?" He said curiously, not turning around to look at him.

"You and your brother. How are things between the two of you?" Adrian asked again "Don't think myself and everyone else here hasn't noticed how the two of you have been treating each other the past couple of weeks. And your breakdown in the dining hall, man that must have been rough" he continued, Freddy finally turned around to face him.

"Me and my brother are none of your concern. So why don't you stay focused on whatever it is you've been doing and stop worrying about us" Freddy said, Adrian held his paws up in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there. I didn't mean to strike a nerve" He said. Freddy let out a low growl and was about to say something when he was stopped from doing so.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Adrian let out a little chuckle once Marionette was done with his announcement.

"Guess that's our cue. See you out there, Freddy" Adrian said as he patted Freddy on the shoulder before turning and walking towards the deck. Freddy stood there staring at him, not sure what to think.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I don't know, something about that guy just seems... off. I'm getting that same feeling for him that I usually get for Roxy" Freddy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Freddy is obviously just as gullible as the rest of them. Those morons will fall for anything. That's exactly why winning this million dollars is going to be a lot easier than I originally expected it to be" Adrian said before letting out a chuckle.

(Confessional End)

The group of competitors had met up on deck and were now just waiting for Marionette.

Max and Krystal practically had to drag Teddy out of the dining hall. They didn't like it, however, because they for soaked from his raincloud in doing so.

All the other competitors just kinda kept their distance from him so they didn't suffer the same fate.

"Good morning, compet- uh... What's up with that?" Marionette said curiously as he and Ballora walked out on to the viewing deck. The first thing they noticed was Teddy and his raincloud.

"He's upset about Bon- you know who" Krystal replied.

"Alright, I get that. But THAT. How is it possible?" Marionette asked, Max and Krystal looked at each other before shrugging.

"Beats me" Krystal replied. Marionette glanced over at Ballora, who was just as confused as everyone else was.

"That is definitely something you don't see everyday" Ballora said, Marionette nodded in agreement.

"Well, moving on then. I have two announcements today! First one being, after the last challenge, and with how little the teams are now, I have decided to have team merging to take our team total back down to the usual two teams!" Marionette exclaimed. The competitors were all somewhat surprised by that.

"Okay, so how's that going to work?" Roxy asked.

"Well, we are going to be combining teams in the same fashion we did in the last challenge. Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and The Tyrants are now one team, and The Strikers and The Standouts are now one team" Marionette replied "That way both teams have an even six, six team" he continued. Adrian shook his head in annoyance "And the second announcement is revolving around today's challenge!" He exclaimed.

"Great" Goldie muttered sarcastically.

"So, today's challenge is going to be something somewhat simple, just to see how well your newly combined teams can work together" Marionette started "Today's challenge is going to be a team paddle boat race!" He exclaimed.

"A paddle boat race? Are you serious?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Yep!" Marionette replied.

"There HAS to be some kind of catch or something. There is no way you'd give us a challenge this simple if there wasn't" Katy said.

"Nope. No catch. I honestly just want to see which team falls apart first" Marionette replied with a chuckle.

"Of course you do" Freddy said in an unamused tone.

"Well, we aren't going to fall apart, right, team?!" Baby exclaimed as she threw her arms around Roxy and Mike's shoulders. Roxy quickly shoved it off.

"If you keep doing that we will" She said.

"Alrighty then, lets get down to business!" Marionette exclaimed "The starting point is where the boats will be lowered at the front of the ship. The halfway line is at the rock sticking out of the water about a mile down. And the finish line is back here at the ship. First team back wins" he explained.

(Confessional -Baby)

"I just know that my team has this challenge in the bag! There's no way we're going to lose!" Baby exclaimed confidently.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Great. I'm going to have Cheek trapped in that boat with nowhere to run. She'll have to talk to me about whats been going on" Bonnie said with a smile.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, arms crossed, and a really annoyed look on his face.

"Great! Just great! Now I have three more moron teammates to worry about holding me down" Adrian started before shaking his head "All I know is this better not last too much longer. Because if my 'teammates' cost me another challenge, I am going to-" he was saying before stopping, his smile returning to his face "-What would the surprise be if I told you?" He finished before letting out a little chuckle.

(Confessional End)

All the competitors had gotten ready and climbed into their paddle boats, before being lowered down to the water and the starting line.

Each of the six competitors on each team had a paddle. Now they just needed to work together to get their boats where they need them to go.

Marionette and Ballora walked over to the side and looked over.

"When I blow this whistle, you may go!" Marionette called down to the competitors "Oh, and I forgot to mention that sometimes sharks pop up in this specific area. So I'd be carful and hurry back if I was you!" He continued. Everyone went wide eyed as they looked around at each other.

"You couldn't have told us that before we got down here?!" Krystal asked. Marionette thought about it a minute before shaking his head.

"No!" He replied. Krystal was about to say something else, when Marionette blew the whistle. The Strikers and Standouts immediately took off.

"Lets go!" Roxy exclaimed as The Tyrants and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot followed after them.

The Strikers and Standouts were already off to a good start, and Adrian was happy about that.

He looked behind him to see if his team was on top of their game. He saw Teddy in the back barely doing any paddling. He was still staring down at his paw.

"Teddy, we don't have time to sulk right now. You need to start helping" Adrian said. Teddy looked up at him, a somber look on his face, and barely nodded in response.

Bonnie looked at Cheek, who was sitting right next to her, as they continued to paddle the boat.

"So... what's been up with you lately?" Bonnie asked, getting Cheek's attention.

"What do you mean?" Cheek asked back.

"You've been acting really strange the past few days. It's weird" Bonnie replied, Cheek shook her head as she looked back straight.

"No, I'm fine" She said, Bonnie knew that was bull.

"Cheek, come on. Do you think I was born yesterday?" She asked, Cheek didn't reply at first, but finally shook her head "Okay, then tell me what's been going on" she said.

"Bonnie, I already told you, nothing is going on" Cheek said. Bonnie was starting to get annoyed, but knew she couldn't push her. Not now. Not while they were in the middle of a challenge.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I really wish Bonnie would stop with all of the questions. It's like, I told her nothing was wrong, so why does she keep on about it?" Cheek asked "It's just really starting to annoy me" she continued.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"If we weren't in the middle of a stupid challenge, I wouldn't let up on Cheek. I'd keep on her until she told me what was up" Bonnie started "I can't risk that right now though. I can't risk losing the challenge and getting sent to the elimination ceremony and it being my fault. I'll surely get voted off if that happens" she continued "My quest for answers hasn't stopped yet. And it won't stop until I find out what Cheek is hiding" she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With The Tyrants and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot)

Roxy was starting to get very annoyed with the current predicament they were in. They were falling behind the other team, because they couldn't get their paddling in synch.

"Come on! We have to catch up to them!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Don't you think we know that?" Freddy asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Roxy replied.

"Just calm down and keep paddling" Krystal said as she did just that. Roxy gave her an annoyed look, but continued her paddling.

Goldie sat there in silence, stealing glances at his brother. He thought back to what Ballora had told him. Was she right after all?

Goldie had had a lot on his mind the past couple of weeks, ninety-nine percent of it being his brother. Goldie was never one to admit he was wrong... or apologize because of it, but he was really thinking about whether or not he should do it this once.

He hadn't said two words to Ballora the whole time they had been there. But with the way she looks and acts, she looks like the kind of person that would know all about things like this. That's why Goldie was wondering if she was right.

Freddy looked over and noticed his brother seemed a little out of it. He was still paddling, so Freddy figured he must've just been thinking about something so he decided not to bother him.

(With The Standouts and The Strikers)

With their teamwork, it didn't take long for the team to come up on the large rock Marionette had been talking about.

"Have we really paddled this thing a mile already?" Bonnie asked.

"Guess so. That's a good thing" Katy said.

"It is. Now we have to turn it around and get back to the ship before the others catch up to us" Adrian said, his partners nodded in agreement.

Once they finally reached the large rock, they circled around it and started heading back towards the ship.

On their way back, they passed Team Marionette and The Tyrants, who were just now making it to the rock.

Adrian caught Roxy glaring at him as they passed, he winked at her in response. Roxy growled.

The Strikers and The Standouts had been in the lead the whole race. At this point, Adrian could tell they had this one.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, at least my partners weren't as useless as I thought they were going to be" Adrian said before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

(With The Tyrants and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot)

Roxy was fuming at this point. How had the other team managed to maintain the lead the whole race?! And what was worse was the fact that the race was now almost over.

"We need to hurry!" Roxy yelled.

"We can still win! I know we can!" Baby exclaimed.

"We need to get out paddling more in synch with one another" Freddy said.

"He's right. If we don't, they're going to finish this challenge with no problem. We can still catch up to them" Krystal said.

"What do we do?" Roxy asked. Freddy smiled.

Freddy had told the rest of his team EXACTLY what they needed to do to catch up.

"Row! Row! Row! Row!" Freddy repeated over and over again as his team glided across the water. Freddy's idea was actually working.

At that rate, it didn't take long for them to catch up to the other team. Eventually they got neck and neck. It didn't last long before they passed them. Roxy sarcastically winked at Adrian as they did. Adrian growled.

They continued to fly across the water, confidence consuming them.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Seeing that look on Adrian's stupid face was priceless!" Roxy exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With The Strikers and The Standouts)

Now it was Adrian's turn to start fuming. They had had the lead the whole race! How did they just lose it.

"This is ridiculous!" Adrian exclaimed "We have to do better than this!" He continued.

"We're trying!" Max exclaimed, his arms now feeling sore from all the paddling they were having to do.

"We have to try harder! We can't lose to them!" Adrian exclaimed as he tried to paddle fast than they already were.

The others were starting to get annoyed with his attitude, but they knew he was right. They couldn't lose.

They looked around at each other, all getting the same idea. They nodded before picking up speed with their paddles. They were all paddling do hard and so fast that they thought their arms were going to fall off. But they started flying across the water at an unbelievable speed.

(With The Tyrants and Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot)

Roxy was all smiles at this point. Her team not only had the lead, but the ship wasn't too far away from them. She couldn't wait to see the look on Adrian's face when they beat him.

Goldie saw the ship in the distance. He had been thinking about what Ballora had told him the whole challenge, and he knew the confidence he had would diminish once they got back to the ship.

Goldie looked over at his brother.

"Freddy?" Goldie said curiously "I need to talk to you" he continued.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until we get back to the ship. We need to stay focused on the challenge" Freddy replied, not looking at his brother.

"No, it's important" Goldie said.

"Goldie, it can wait" Freddy said, trying to focus on the challenge.

Goldie narrowed his eyes. At this point he was thinking about just forgetting about what he had to say. If Freddy wanted to be that way then so be it. But he couldn't. He had done a lot of thinking about this and knew he needed to do it.

That's when Goldie stopped paddling.

"G-Goldie, what are you doing?! Help us!" Freddy exclaimed as the boat started slowing down.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say" Goldie said.

"Goldie! Now isn't the time to do this!" Freddy exclaimed.

"It's as good a time as any" Goldie said.

"We're in the middle of a challenge you moron! Help us!" Roxy yelled, Goldie shook his head.

"I'll start helping when Freddy listens" Goldie said.

"Just listen to him! Hurry!" Krystal exclaimed, now panicked about the other team catching up.

"Fine! Goldie, hurry up!" Freddy exclaimed, Goldie nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot the past few days about what you said in the dining hall. You were right" Goldie said, surprising Freddy "I have been acting like a jerk. Yes, you did cost me one hundred million dollars. And yes, I am mad about it. But you're my brother, and I've done some pretty bad things to you in the past that you've forgiven me for. So I think it's about time I returned the favor. Freddy I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for ignoring you" he continued, Freddy was shocked. Did Goldie just apologize? That was new.

"Goldie, I-" Freddy was saying before being cut off as The Strikers and The Standouts flew past them.

"We have to move!" Roxy yelled, the others nodded before they quickly started paddling after the other team again.

They were doing their best to catch up, but regardless of their best efforts, they weren't able to catch up to them.

The Standouts and The Strikers flew past the finish line at the head of the ship. When they did, Marionette blew his stupid whistle again.

"And your winners of today's challenge, The Standouts and The Strikers!" Marionette exclaimed. Most of the members of the team cheered when he announced that, all except Teddy and Adrian. Adrian just smirked, and Teddy was still too depressed to cheer. "Unfortunately for Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and The Tyrants, I will see all six of you at the elimination ceremony tonight!" He yelled down to the two teams as their boat came to a stop by the ladder.

None of them were all too pleased with their loss. Roxy glared at Goldie and shook her head.

(Confessional -Baby)

Baby sat nervously in front of the camera.

"Ohhh, I hate having to go to these elimination ceremony's!" Baby exclaimed "I'm always worried that Mike or I will be eliminated! And then we'll be separated! And that would be horrible!" She exclaimed in a panicked tone "I bet poor Mike is just as worried as I am" she finished sadly.

(Switch to -Mike)

"WooHoo! Another chance for Baby to be eliminated!" Mike exclaimed happily "There is no way she's going to get through this one! I'm finally going to be free! Free from this nightmare!" He continued.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Hmm, at the elimination ceremony again. Great" Krystal said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"We shouldn't be here, the others should. Especially that no good, lying, dirty, *Bleep*hole Adrian" Roxy said, almost growling Adrian's name.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Great. At the elimination ceremony again" Freddy said before shaking his head "As much as I hate to say it, especially after we just made up, but this loss is partially Goldie's fault. If he wouldn't've stopped me during the challenge to tell me what he wanted to, we wouldn't've fallen behind as far as we did" he continued "I'm just really hoping we both make it through this thing tonight" he finished.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"This is bull. We shouldn't be at that stupid elimination ceremony tonight" Goldie started "We should have won

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot and Tyrants. I'm sure you're all glad to be here" Marionette said. Goldie crossed his arms and shook his head as he gave Marionette a dirty look. "Now obviously at this point you're all very familiar with the whole elimination ceremony thing. But I think I'll explain the rules to you once more just in case you have somehow forgotten" he continued.

"We haven't forgotten about your stupid rules. Will you just get on with it already?" Goldie asked, Marionette frowned at him.

"No. Now, I have five Marionette co-captain badges. If you don't receive one of the badges, you must take that ever so embarrassing walk of shame down the Plank of Losers" Marionette explained "And now to hand out the badges to those of you who are safe" he continued "The first Marionette co-captain badge goes to... Baby" he said as he tossed Baby the badge, she squealed in excitement.

"And the next badge goes to... Mike" Marionette said as he tossed Mike a badge. Mike sighed as he caught it, before being pulled into a breathtaking hug by Baby.

" *Squeal* Mike, we're both safe!" Baby exclaimed in excitement.

"Y-yippie" Mike managed to spit out.

"Next up we have Roxy... and Krystal" Marionette said before tossing the two females their badges.

"Freddy, Goldie one of you is outta here!" Marionette exclaimed, Freddy and Goldie looked at each other.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Freddy shook his head as he and his brother stared at each other. It honestly figured that something like this would happen AS SOON AS they made up.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Freddy shook his head again as he finally looked away from his brother and down to the floor.

Goldie looked over at Marionette, who as usual, had a smile on his face.

"And the last Marionette Co-Captain badge goes to-" Marionette started before stopping as he continued to move the last badge back and fourth.

Freddy just honestly couldn't believe this was happening. And the possibility of losing both his girlfriend and his brother this early in the season was really getting to him.

Goldie on the other hand figured he knew what was about to happen. He was mad. But realistically it was his own fault that it was going to happen. If he wouldn't have stopped in the middle of the challenge to talk to Freddy, his team would have won.

"Hmm..." Marionette started before stopping as he started slowing the badge down, eventually he stopping it right in the middle of the two brothers "...Freddy" he finally said before tossing Freddy the badge "Goldie, can't say I'm surprised" he finished.

(Elimination Music Starts)

An annoyed scowl immediately formed on Goldie's face as he looked down and shook his head.

"Goldie, I'm-" Freddy was saying before being interrupted.

"No. Stop, Freddy. I knew this was going to happen" Goldie said as he stood up and turned to glare at the other competitors "The only good thing to come out of this is I'm finally going to be able to get away from all of you" he continued before turning to look back at his brother "Next time you're on land, make sure and prevent those wildfires" he said to his brother before patting him on the shoulder.

"And when you get home, you go and advertise those gummy bears and sell as many packs as you can" Freddy said, Goldie gave him a somewhat annoyed look "I'll see you when I get home" he continued, Goldie nodded.

"You better win this time" He said.

"I'll do my best" Freddy replied, Goldie gave him another nod before walking up to Marionette and yanking the life preserver out of his hands.

"Whoa, grabby, calm down. The plank of losers isn't going anywhere" Marionette said, only further annoying Goldie.

"Shut up" Goldie said before stepping out onto the plank and walking it. When he got to the end, he looked down into the water, a scowl forming on his face "Fricken great" he muttered before jumping off of the plank.

Marionette looked into the water to make sure he was gone, and when he saw he was, he laughed.

"And after another shocking elimination, what'll happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Max and Krystal be able to break Teddy out of his really depressing state? Will Katy and Roxy actually be able to work together without killing each other? And how will Freddy react to being responsible for his brother's elimination for the third season in a row?" He asked "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed!

I know the challenge was a little short and maybe even somewhat boring, but it was kinda a last minute thing I came up with.

I fell behind writing the chapter this week because of a combination of being sick, being busy with personal matters, and working on the first chapter of the new Pokémon story I'm starting (It's called More Than Just Friends) check it out if you're into M rated Pokémon stories.

So, I hope you can forgive me for that. But I will hopefully have everything back in order next week.

So stay tuned and I'll see you all then!


	12. Watergunned

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we declined our number of competing teams from four to two as our first team merging happened this season! After the merge, the teams were put to the test during the first official challenge working together when they competed in a simple paddle boat race. In a shocking turn of events, long time rivals Katy and Roxy agreed to join forces and help each other take care of their longing problems. Those being Randy and Rebecca's sour past, and of course, Adrian. Suspicion continued to grow as Cheek continued to blow off Bonnie, who doesn't seem all too happy about it. After the previous elimination of his... best friend, Teddy continued to fall into a very depressed state. However, thanks to some unlikely friends, Max and Krystal have set their 'Make Teddy Feel Better' plan in to motion, which isn't doing too well" Marionette started "But in the end, after a very shocking apology from Goldie that would ultimately lead to his team's loss, and a heartwarming brother to brother moment, it was Goldie that would take the embarrassing walk of shame" he continued.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Freddy sat in the dining hall alone, as he ate. He thought back to the last elimination ceremony, where his brother was eliminated.

He still couldn't believe that his brother was eliminated as soon as they made up. They had been ignoring each other the whole trip, and as soon as they get back on the same page, one of them is eliminated.

Yeah, sure, he knew it was realistically Goldie's fault that they lost the last challenge. But still, he did it because he wanted to apologize to him. Freddy wasn't really mad that they lost, everyone else was, though.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as it approached him. Freddy looked up and saw Ballora.

"Yeah, great" He replied.

"I know you're upset about your brother" Ballora said.

"I'm not upset, I'm annoyed. Annoyed that as soon as we finally made up, he gets eliminated all because he finally managed to say he was sorry for something" Freddy said before looking away. Ballora felt bad for Freddy, she really did.

"He might be gone now, but look on the positive side, the two of you made up. That's the most important thing" Ballora said, Freddy nodded.

"I know" He said.

"So, there's no need to keep bringing yourself down about it. You and Goldie made up. He might have been eliminated, but you're still here. And the only thing you should be worried about now is winning" Ballora said. Freddy finally looked at her again, but sat in silence.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Maybe Ballora is right. I need to get this whole Goldie thing off of my mind. We made up. That's what had been bothering me. Now it's time to focus on winning again. Because this time, I am walking away at the end of the season with that money" Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

(With Max, Krystal, and Teddy)

Max and Krystal currently had Teddy sitting on Katy's bed as they went through the books Buddy had left.

"What about this one?" Max asked as he held up a book for Teddy to see. Teddy was too busy sadly staring down at his Bon-Bon-less paw to reply. Max frowned.

"I'd recommend this one right here" Krystal said as she held up a different book. Teddy just continued to look down at his paw "Come on, Teddy, you have to work with us" She continued. Teddy sighed, but didn't say anything.

Max and Krystal looked at each other, wondering what they would have to do to break Teddy out of his depression.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"Hmm... helping Teddy may be harder than I originally thought it was going to be" Krystal started as she frowned "But it will get done" she continued, a small smile now forming on her face.

(Switch to -Max)

"I don't like seeing people upset, especially not my friends. I am determined to find something that...isn't Bon-Bon... but will put a smile back on his face!" Max exclaimed in a determined tone.

(Switch to -Teddy)

Teddy sat in silence, with a gloomy look on his face. He stared down at his paw before sighing.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

Mike peaked out of his bedroom and into the hallway. Things were quiet, too quiet. He knew Baby was lurking around somewhere, just waiting for him to come out.

He knew one thing, he NEEDED to get to the bathroom to take a shower. It had been two days since he took one. Mainly because every time he tried, Baby would somehow end up in the bathroom with him asking him if he needed soap, or shampoo, or her to scrub his back. That always made him race back to his room wrapped in a towel.

She was weird. Really, really, REALLY weird.

Mike sighed in relief as he stepped out into the hallway...

"Oh Mikeyyyyyy!" Baby's voice exclaimed, Mike froze. He knew the silence had been too good to be true "I brought you some- h-hey! Where are you going?!" She exclaimed as Mike raced down the hallway to the bathroom.

He was almost there, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, squeezing the life out of him.

"You'll have to do better than that, silly" Baby said, Mike tried his best to wiggle his way out of her grasp "Come on, I brought you breakfast!" She continued as she dragged Mike back down the hallway.

"I need to get to the bathroom! Let me go!" Mike exclaimed as he continued to try and wiggle his way free.

"That can wait until after you eat!" Baby exclaimed.

Mike continued to try and wiggle away, but to no avail. Baby dragged him back down the hallway and into her room.

"Nooooo!" Mike yelled as she closed the door behind them.

(Confessional -Baby)

"Mike is so silly sometimes" Baby said before giggling.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek and Brent had pretty much spent most of their time in Cheek's room.

It had been close to a week now since she found out Brent had been on board, and they had managed to keep it a secret.

But along with the mystery of who left Cheek the plush, she was starting to worry about someone finding out. Mainly because she knew Bonnie was growing very suspicious.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brent asked as Cheek walked out of the bathroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for the day.

Brent could easily tell when something was wrong with her.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind" Cheek replied.

"If you're still worried about that plush thing, it's not that big of a deal. Just think of it as, a mystery person leaving you a present" Brent said with a small smile, before it quickly turned into a frown "But that would mean you have a secret admirer" he continued, before quickly shaking his head "Forget that, they left you a plush of me. I don't see why-" he was in the middle of saying before Cheek walked up and placed a finger over his beak.

"Brent, stop. I don't have a secret admirer" Cheek said with a small smile "It's not just that. Bonnie has been getting really suspicious the last couple of days. I think she knows something is up" she continued as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"She may, but there's no point in worrying yourself sick about it. Even if she does find out, I doubt she'd squeal on us" Brent said, trying to reassure the very nervous chicken.

"I guess you're right. I don't see why Bonnie would do something like that" Cheek said, Brent nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"See, there's no point in worrying" He said, Cheek smiled at him.

"Thanks" She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"You're welcome" Brent replied as they broke the kiss. After, Cheek stood up.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. I shouldn't be gone long" Cheek said, Brent nodded. Almost as soon as he did, his stomach made a loud growl. Brent blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, Cheek laughed "I guess you're hungry" she said as she laughed.

"Yeah, guess I am" Brent replied.

"I'll try to hurry" Cheek said as she calmed her laughter before heading out of the room towards the dining hall.

(With Bonnie)

Bonnie had been standing with her head peaked out of her room waiting for Cheek to leave her room. Once she saw her exit her room, heading towards the deck, Bonnie made her move.

Bonnie quickly exited her room and headed towards Cheek's door. She looked around to make sure no one was around, before she took hold of the handle.

Yeah, sure, Bonnie knew snooping around someone's room without permission to see what they are hiding is wrong. But at this point, Bonnie didn't have any other options. Cheek had pretty much been refusing to talk to her about anything for almost a week, and it was time to figure out what she was hiding.

Bonnie slowly twisted the doorknob before pushing the door open. She didn't expect to see what she did. She went wide eyed when she saw Brent laying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Back alrea-" Brent was saying before stopping and quickly sitting up, just as surprised as Bonnie was.

Brent quickly jumped off of the bed and ran over to Bonnie before pulling her in the room and quickly closing Cheek's door. He turned back to her, and saw her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"You can't tell anyone I'm here" Brent said in a hushed tone. Bonnie slowly shook her head, as she continued to tap her foot.

"How long have you been here?" Bonnie asked, Brent sighed.

"Since the boat left the dock back in Seattle" He replied, Bonnie went wide eyed.

"You've been here the whole time?!" Bonnie exclaimed, Brent quickly shushed her.

"Quiet! You're going to get me caught" Brent hissed. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get caught eventually anyways!" Bonnie quietly exclaimed.

"Hope you like eggs because-" Cheek was saying as she walked in the room before cutting herself off in surprise. She had dropped the plate of food, but because of his quick thinking, Brent had managed to catch it and avoid not only a mess, but the loss of his breakfast. "O-oh, B-B-Bonnie. Hey" she continued nervously as she quickly closed the door behind her. Bonnie stood there impatiently tapping her foot as she stared at the chicken.

"So this is what you've been hiding?" She asked as she motioned towards Brent.

"Bonnie, please. You can't tell anyone he's here" Cheek said.

"How long did you two think you were going to be able to keep this up? Someone was going to find out eventually" Bonnie said.

"I know. That's what I was worried about happening" Cheek said as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Bonnie looked back at Brent, who was now eating a piece of bacon off of the plate.

"You two are so lucky that I'm not someone with a big mouth, or that would easily turn this into blackmail" Bonnie said.

"So you won't tell anyone?" Cheek asked as she uncovered her face. Bonnie shook her head.

"I won't. But if you two get caught, I don't want to be thrown under the bus" She replied.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Cheek exclaimed as she hugged the purple rabbit. Bonnie nodded as she hugged back.

When they broke the hug, Bonnie looked back at Brent.

"How did you manage to get on here anyways?" She asked.

"Like the geniuses they are, Nightmare and Marionette left the ramp unattended so I snuck on" Brent replied.

"Why did you sneak on? It's not like you're missing anything" Bonnie said.

"Because... I didn't want Cheek to be out here by herself" Brent replied before looking away from the rabbit.

"Okay. That's pretty adorable" Bonnie said "Now what I want to know is why Clyde didn't do the same thing" she continued in an annoyed tone. Brent and Cheek looked at each other.

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"I knew Cheek was hiding something! I can sense that kind of thing!" Bonnie exclaimed "Am I going to go and rat her out? No. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" She said curiously "But, she does owe me" she finished.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I was worried something like this would happen" Cheek said as she covered her face with her hands and growled into them "I guess I'm happy it was at least Bonnie that found out and not Adrian or Roxy or something" she continued "Now I just have to worry about Bonnie keeping quiet about it." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had been in the dining hall keeping a close eye on Rebecca. She was trying to come up with a game plan to get her to spit out the truth as fast as she could so Roxy didn't have to spend all of her time with her.

After watching her for several minutes, Roxy finally walked over to her.

"Why are you eating alone?" Roxy asked as she approached the table. Rebecca looked up at her before looking around at the empty dining hall.

"Because I'm the only one in here" Rebecca replied.

"Well, I'm going to join you" Roxy said as she sat down across from her.

"Um... okay?" Rebecca said before going back to her food. After, the two stayed silent for almost a minute before Roxy finally spoke up.

"So... how's the assistant job been treating you?" Roxy asked, trying to think of anything to break the ice. She needed to get the conversation started somehow.

Rebecca looked back up at her, kinda caught off guard with the question.

"It's great! The best job I've ever had. Marionette is the nicest, most fantastic boss I've ever worked for. I honestly don't think it could get better" Rebecca replied with a smile, Roxy was surprised by her response.

"Really?" She said curiously.

"Heck no. It's awful" Rebecca said.

"I could have told you that's how it was going to go" Roxy said. Rebecca huffed.

"Maybe you should have" She said as a small smirk grew on her face. Roxy smirked back.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Hey, maybe I could actually get along with this one. She doesn't seem too bad" Roxy said as she shrugged.

(Confessional End)

"So, I take it you don't care for Marionette, either?" Rebecca asked.

"I like Marionette as much as I'd like being hit by a bus" Roxy replied, causing Rebecca to let out a little laugh.

"I think I'd prefer getting hit by a bus at this point" She said. This got a little laugh from Roxy "Hey, I didn't know you could actually laugh" she continued jokingly.

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, when I find something funny, I laugh" Roxy said.

"From what others have told me, you aren't that nice of a person. And I haven't exactly heard any stories about you being happy" Rebecca said.

"I do realize I am not that easy of a person to get along with. But, I do have soul" Roxy said "And I have made some pretty terrible mistakes in the past, like I'm sure you have too" she continued. Rebecca nodded.

"Y-yeah, I have" She said as she looked down "I hurt someone really close to me" she continued.

"Randy?" Roxy said curiously. Rebecca sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, Randy" She replied.

"What happened? I know it's not really my place to ask, but I'm generally curious" Roxy said. Rebecca looked back up at her.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. I don't want everyone knowing" Rebecca said. Roxy nodded.

"I won't tell anyone" She said.

"Okay, here's what happened-" Rebecca started.

(With Katy)

Katy had been keeping a close eye on Adrian ever since she made her agreement with Roxy.

She still hadn't come up with an idea to get rid of him yet. She knew he wasn't dumb. He's proven that.

He hadn't really done anything to her since they had been there, at least not yet. But for some reason, he just rubbed her the wrong way.

Eventually, Katy grew tired of watching him and decided to go get some breakfast before continuing on her mission. She was on her way towards the dining hall from the bedroom hallway, when she heard her name.

"Hey, Katy, wait up" The voice called. She knew who it was "I saw you watching me. Is something wrong?" Adrian asked as he approached her.

"Nope. Not at all" Katy replied. The last thing she needed to do was let slip what her and Roxy were up to.

"Oh, well I figured I'd ask you. You know, if you need something, you could always just ask" Adrian said, flashing one of his flirtatious smiles at her as he did. Katy lightly blushed, even though she tried not to.

"I-I'm alright, thanks" Katy said before she tried walking away.

"Ya know, I haven't really had the chance to talk to you a whole lot since we've been here. And it's kinda funny too, considering we're on the same team" Adrian said, stopping Katy.

"Yeah, a real shame" Katy said.

"You seem like you're trying to keep your distance from me, like you don't trust me or something. Kinda like the way Randy was when he was here" Adrian said. That comment got under Katy's skin. She quickly turned around to say something, but didn't get to.

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's rang throughout the ship.

Adrian's grin was starting to really annoy Katy. She wanted to smack it off of his face.

"Well, looks like we'll have to pick up our conversation a little later. Today's challenge awaits" Adrian said, before winking and walking towards the deck leaving Katy standing there.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Okay, now I know why Roxy wants him gone so bad" Katy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Ah, as the days go by, this seems like it just keeps getting easier and easier" Adrian said with a smile.

(Confessional End)

As per usual, it didn't take too long for the competitors to get to the deck. And also as per usual, Marionette was last to arrive.

Once Marionette, Ballora, and Rebecca finally arrived on the viewing deck, everyone looked up at them.

"Good morning, competitors! Glad you could all join me this morning!" Marionette exclaimed "Now lets skip all the random chatting and get straight into today's challenge!" He continued "Most of you should remember the paintball challenge we did back in season one. Well, this challenge is going to be somewhat similar. It's going to be a water gun war!" He exclaimed.

"That sounds fun!" Max exclaimed excitedly as his tail wagged behind him.

"It's going to be the six members of Team Standout Strikers vs the six members of Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Hold on, Marionette. We only have five teammates" Adrian said as he crossed his arms. Marionette smirked.

"Not for long" He said as he pointed into the distance. Everyone turned and looked at where he was pointing, and saw a helicopter flying towards the ship.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh... a helicopter" Marionette replied. Bonnie shot him an annoyed glance.

"I know that! But why?" Bonnie asked. Marionette smirked again.

"Oh, you'll see" He replied.

Everyone continued to stand there and watch, until the helicopter finally hovered over the deck.

The door floor open, and someone flew out followed by a bag.

The figure screamed as he fell towards the deck. Everyone quickly stepped out of the way as the figure crashed hard into the deck, with the bag falling and landing on his head.

"Randy?!" Both Katy and Rebecca exclaimed in unison. Randy sat up rubbing his head as he looked around.

"Oh, what the *Bleep*?!" He exclaimed.

Katy ran over to him and got down on her knees.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Randy looked at her.

"I just got thrown out of a helicopter and landed on a wood deck. What do you think?" He asked rhetorically. Randy looked up and saw Marionette with a large grin on his face "I should come up there and rip your stupid makeup covered head off of your string bean body!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, calm down there, sport" Marionette said. Randy glared at him before noticing the surprised Rebecca standing behind him.

"Oh great" He said.

"So, Randy, you will be joining Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants" Marionette said with a smile.

"No, I'm won't be!" Randy exclaimed "I was at home minding my own business, and a group of guys broke in, put a bag over my head and dragged me out of my house! I'm not doing anything besides suing you!" He continued.

"You had someone break into his house and kidnap him?!" Ballora asked as she slapped the back of Marionette's head.

"O-ow!" Marionette exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head "Well how else was I supposed to get him back here?" He asked.

"You weren't! I didn't want to come back!" Randy exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Marionette exclaimed "Rebecca, go hand out all the equipment for the challenge and let's get it started!" He continued as he looked at Rebecca, she nodded before heading off to retrieve the equipment.

(Confessional -Katy)

"R-Randy's back. I-I-I can't believe it. I don't know if I should feel happy about it or not" Katy said.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Hmm... wasn't expecting that to happen" Krystal said.

(Switch to -Max)

"Cooool! Not only is Randy back, but we also get to have a water gun fight!" Max exclaimed excitedly "I just don't like how Marionette had people being Randy back by force. I wish he he actually wanted to be here" he continued sadly.

(Switch to -Randy)

"This is bull*bleep*! When I left, I left because I didn't want to be here anymore! Nothing has changed in the last three weeks!" Randy exclaimed "I'm going to rip Marionette's arm off and jump rope with it!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

Rebecca had brought all the equipment to the deck and passed it all out, exchanging glances with the very annoyed Randy as she did.

"Rebecca is handing out the guns you will be using for the challenge, as well as the vest that will let me know when you have been eliminated" Marionette explained "Rules are pretty simple, last competitor, or competitors standing for their team wins" he continued.

"Can I come up there and shove this gun all the way up your-" Randy started before being cut off.

"-No. No you can't" Marionette said. Randy glared at him. "Now, once everyone is ready, we are going to give all of you three minutes to find a starting position somewhere on the ship. You may go anywhere your little heart desires, except for the basement and mine and Ballora's room. If you are caught in either one of those areas, your whole team will automatically lose the challenge and be sent to the elimination ceremony!" He exclaimed.

"No one wants to go in your stupid bedroom anyway" Roxy said. Marionette smiled at her.

"That's what you think" He said, before winking at Ballora. Although she was still mad about him having people kidnap Randy to get him back here, she couldn't help but blush a little.

Everyone quickly threw their vests on, even Randy, to his dismay, and started looking over the water guns they were given.

"Alrighty, now that everyone is ready, I'm going to set a timer, you have until the timer goes off to find a starting point for yourself. You may want to strategize with your team ahead of time so you don't get completely wiped out in two minutes" Marionette said.

The competitors quickly got together with their respective teams, and started trying to come up with a quick strategy. They didn't have too long before Marionette blew the whistle and the timer started.

Everyone quickly separated, heading in all sorts of directions around the ship. Marionette laughed as he watched them scatter like ants.

Max had decided to follow Katy. With the lead, she led him through the dining hall and into the kitchen. Nightmare wasn't in there, so that was good.

The duo opened up the small pantry and hid inside of it. They wanted to try and come up with a better plan than they had managed to do with the little amount of time they had on the deck.

"We need to think of something so we can end this challenge fast. I need to talk to Randy" Katy said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Max asked. Katy stood there thinking. She already knew that if they ran out there, water guns blazing, trying to take out the other team without any sort of planning, they would surely be taken out pretty fast.

"I don't know, maybe we can-" Katy was saying before silencing herself when she heard someone enter the kitchen. Max went wide eyed as he raised his water gun. Katy put a finger to her mouth, signaling for him to stay quiet.

They stood in silence, listening as the unknown intruder made their way around the kitchen. That's when Katy got an idea.

"On the count of three we're going to push open the door and fire on whoever's out there" Katy said in an almost inaudible whisper. Max nodded. "Okay. One... two... THREE!" She yelled as she threw the door open and her and Max jumped out of the pantry, guns firing at the person.

"HEY! STOP!" They heard a voice boom. The two stopped and opened their eyes, only to see a soaked and angry Nightmare staring at the two of them. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?!" He yelled, making the fur on Max's body stand straight up.

"We're sorry! Don't eat us!" Max pleaded as he dropped down to his knees in mercy. Katy grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet. Nightmare continued to stand there and glare at them.

What none of them had noticed though, was Freddy parting the divider in the middle of the counter separating the dining hall and the kitchen just enough to squeeze his gun in there. He aimed and fired a non-stop blast, soaking both Max and Katy from behind.

They both quickly shot around and saw Freddy's gun retreating.

"*Bleep*!" Katy yelled in frustration.

"Max and Katy have been eliminated!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Hey, I saw my shot, so I had to take it." Freddy said as he shrugged.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

Adrian had heard the announcement over the intercom about Max and Katy being eliminated. It ticked him off to say the least.

He was walking down the bedroom hallway seeing if he could spot any members of the other team. So far nothing.

His team was now down four to six, so he knew he needed to be carful.

After slowly pacing up and down the hallway for several minutes, he finally heard someone coming. He quickly ducked into his room to spot out exactly who it was.

He waited until he heard the sound of footsteps pass by his door. As he did, he quietly cracked open the door just enough to see who it was. That's when he saw Krystal. A smirk grew on his face as he lifted his gun and pulled his door open the rest of the way and stepped out into the hallway.

"See, this is why you don't turn your back in challenge like this. Having eyes in the back of your head sure would go a long way" Adrian said. Krystal quickly turned around and tried to shoot him, but by the time she turned to face him, he already had her shot.

Krystal stomped her foot in frustration as she looked down at her wet vest before looking back up at Adrian.

"And Krystal is out!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom.

"Better luck next time" Adrian said with a wink. Krystal growled and lifted her gun to shoot him. She hadn't noticed Roxy trying to sneak up on him to get him out.

Krystal fired her water gun trying to hit Adrian, but he dodged it just in time. The water flew past him and hit Roxy, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Adrian quickly shot around to look at her and fired his own gun at her, soaking her even more.

Roxy looked up, anger covering her face.

"And Roxy is out!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom.

"Hey, thanks, Krystal" Adrian said with a smile before walking down the hallway, stopping when he got next to Roxy "You may want to go dry off. You're a little wet" he continued with a smirk before continuing his way out of the hallway. Roxy clenched her fists and growled as he did.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, if they want to take each other out, so be it. Just makes things easier for me" Adrian said with a smile.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" Roxy yelled in frustration.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had entered the dining hall. She didn't really know where else to go at this point. She had been hearing the elimination announcements over the intercom, so she knew things were well underway.

She had originally gone back to her room to see Brent for a minute, but knew she couldn't stay there. She had passed Adrian in the hall on her way back to the deck, but tried her very best just to ignore him.

As she walked through the dining hall, she noticed it was awfully quiet. She knew someone had to be in there with her. It was a kinda obvious place to be hiding, but at the same time, it was also kind of smart.

She slowly looked around, making sure she wasn't getting snuck up on. She wasn't. But there was a pair of eyes watching her, she just didn't know it yet.

After Nightmare, Katy, and Max left the kitchen, Freddy had taken cover in there. He had his gun in the same spot he did when he took out Max and Katy, but this time instead of him being in the dining hall, he was in the kitchen.

He was waiting for Cheek to get closer before he took the shot. The last thing he wanted to do was miss and give up his location.

He watched as Cheek slowly made her way across the dining hall, inching closer and closer to him.

He was getting ready to take his shot, when a can that had rolled out of the pantry when Max and Katy jumped out of it, rolled under his feet causing him to stumble and knock into the small divider on the counter. The divider slid open causing Cheek to quickly jump around and fire at it, Freddy had blindly fired his gun too before falling but first onto the floor.

The two had somehow managed to hit each other at almost the exact same time.

Cheek ran over to the counter and peaked into the kitchen and saw Freddy sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Freddy looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah" He replied.

"And Cheek and Freddy are out!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom.

Cheek and Freddy looked at each other.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I don't know how and the heck that can got there, but that's the reason everything went the way it did. I'm not usually the type of person to make excuses like that, but that was ridiculous" Freddy said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Well, that didn't go how I wanted it to" Cheek said.

(Confessional End)

(With Baby and Mike)

Baby and Mike had been hiding out towards the back of the ship where no one hardly ever went. They weren't too far away from the stairs leading to the basement.

Mike wanted to be as far away from Baby as he possibly could be at that moment. She had dragged him along with her, even though he was trying to go his own way.

"Now what?" Mike asked in annoyance as Baby peaked out from their hiding spot to see if she could see anyone yet.

"Be patient, Mikey. We have to wait for someone to show up" Baby replied. Mile groaned.

The two sat there for several minutes, before Baby finally spotted someone coming.

"Someone's coming!" Baby quietly exclaimed, alerting Mike. The two competitors readied their guns, as Baby watched the person near them.

When he got close enough, Baby realized it was Teddy. He was by himself, and his guard was down. She knew this one was going to be easy.

Baby was getting ready to sneak out and shoot, when she heard noise behind her. She turned around and saw Bonnie blasting Mike with her gun.

"Mike!" Baby yelled. She quickly aimed her gun at Bonnie, but before she could fire it, she felt someone blasting her with water from behind. She turned around and saw Teddy standing there.

Bonnie quickly ran back the way she had come when Baby had her back turned. This had been a set up! Teddy and Bonnie had set them up!

Baby crossed her arms in and pouted as Teddy took back off the way he had come.

"Mike and Baby are out!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom.

Teddy was on his way back towards the deck of the ship, when Randy came out of nowhere and blasted him. Randy didn't look at all amused with this challenge.

Teddy looked down at his soaked vest and sighed. Randy didn't hang around that long to see it.

"And Teddy is out!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom.

Bonnie had managed to get away from Baby before she could soak her. She ran back to the deck, unbeknownst that Adrian was also on his way out there.

The two competitors ended up running into each other causing them to lose their guns and fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" They both exclaimed in unison before they realized who they had just run into.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Adrian" Bonnie said. Adrian was mad, but knew he couldn't show.

"It's alright, Bonnie. As long as you're okay, I'm okay" He replied with his usual flirtatious smile. Bonnie blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm okay" Bonnie said.

"Good" Adrian said as he stood up and extended his paw out to the purple rabbit. She grabbed it and he pulled her back to her feet. "Now how's about we-" He was saying before he spotted Randy quickly approaching them from behind. Adrian grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and moved her in front of him just enough to where he wouldn't get hit.

Bonnie got soaked from behind as Randy continued to fire. Bonnie was trying to get out of the way, but ended up tripping over her own feet, bumping into Adrian and knocking him back down to the ground.

Randy walked up to the downed Adrian and glared down at as he slowly scooted himself backwards.

"Come on, Randy. Why don't you give me my gun back, that way we can end this challenge with a real winner" Adrian pleaded. Randy shook his head.

"I'm done playing games. If I'm going to be forced to be here, I'm not screwing around" Randy said before blasting Adrian with his gun, drenching his vest. After, Marionette blew his annoying whistle.

"And it looks like with Randy being the last competitor standing, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants win today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. All of the teams competitors were pretty happy, all except Randy of course.

Adrian sat there angrily shaking his head, as he glared up at Randy.

(Confessional -Max)

"Ohhhh... I get really nervous every time we have to go to the elimination ceremony" Max said nervously "I don't like it. I thought we were doing so good! It sucks that we lost again" he continued.

(Switch to -Teddy)

Teddy continued to sit in front of the camera sadly. He sighed, but didn't say anything.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat there shaking her head.

"There is no way I can be eliminated now. Randy is back, and Roxy is working on Rebecca. I NEED to stay, at least until I can do what I need to get done. So I I'm going to keep my fingers crossed that I somehow luck out tonight." Katy said.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"We were so close to winning!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration "If Randy wouldn't have sneak attacked us we would have won!" She continued.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"The only thing I can do every time we end up here is hope that I luck out and don't get eliminated. Especially with Brent here, I don't want to get eliminated and leave him not knowing what to do" Cheek said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera slowly shaking his head.

"We win one challenge because of me, and we lose the next because of my 'teammates'. Great" Adrian started "I really wish this whole 'team' thing would just end already. I'm tired of them costing me challenges" he continued "Oh, and Randy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Watch your back, amigo, because I'm coming for you" he finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, Standouts and Strikers. I'm sure you've missed being here." Marionette said with a smile, none of them looked amused "You've all been here enough that you should know the rules. But I will explain them to you again because I am such a nice guy" he continued "I have five Marionette Co-captain badges to give out tonight. If you don't receive a badge you must take that ever so embarrassing walk down the Plank of Shame" he explained.

"So... this first badge of the night goes to... Katy" Marionette said before tossing Katy a badge.

"Next up... Cheek" Marionette said before tossing Cheek her badge. She caught it, relieved that she wasn't getting the boot.

"Next badge goes to... Adrian" Marionette said before tossing Adrian his badge, he smirked as he caught it.

"And next up... Teddy" Marionette said before tossing Teddy a badge. Teddy caught it, looked at it, and sighed. "Max, Bonnie looks line one of you is going home tonight" he continued. Max and Bonnie sat in silence and looked at each other.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max and Bonnie glanced at each other, both nervous about how this thing was going to turn out.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Max was really nervous. He was honestly wishing that Krystal was there to reassure him that he wasn't going to get eliminated tonight. But she wasn't.

Bonnie glanced over at Cheek, who seemed to be nervous about Bonnie's current predicament, too. She was really hoping that she was somehow going to be able to make it through this tonight.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started before stopping, as he slowly moved the last badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

Max and Bonnie nervously glanced at each other one more time, before looking back at Marionette, who had a smile on his face as usual.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as he started slowing the last badge.

At this point, Max was shaking. He usually got pretty nervous when he was in the bottom two. Bonnie was both nervous and annoyed, mainly because of the way Marionette was dragging this out.

"Hmmmmmmm..." Marionette hummed again as he stopped the badge in the middle of the two competitors. "...Max" he finally said before tossing Max the last badge. Max's tail instantly started wagging as his tongue slipped out of his mouth. "Bonnie, you're out." He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Bonnie sat there surprised about her sudden elimination. She looked down at her feet, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Bon" Cheek said sympathetically as she placed a hand on the bunny's shoulder.

" *Sigh* I guess no one can ever be as popular as Max" Bonnie said jokingly before looking up, first at Max, then Cheek.

"This sucks" Cheek said. Bonnie nodded as she stood up.

"Yeah, I was expecting to win this season" She said.

"You're not mad about being eliminated?" Cheek asked. Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm mad! I wanted to win." She replied "But... I'm not going to go all bat*Bleep* crazy over being eliminated like Goldie and Roxy did last season" She continued.

"That's good at least" Cheek said as she stood up. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess" Bonnie said. After, she pulled Cheek into a hug. "Be careful" she whispered to her. Cheek looked at her and nodded when they broke the hug.

"I will" She replied.

"Good." Bonnie said. "I'll be rooting for you" she continued. Cheek smiled at her.

"Thank you" She said. Bonnie nodded.

After, she sighed and turned to walk over to the plank. She stepped out onto when she heard someone say her name.

"Bonnie" The voice said. Bonnie turned around and saw Adrian. "I just wanted to say it's a real... shame that you got eliminated" he continued. He was close to her, so he was talking in a very hushed tone. "But, hey, you make a good shield when I'm getting shot at" he said, a smirk covering his face.

"Wait, you used me as a-" Bonnie was saying before being cut off.

"-I'm just glad you got kicked out over me" Adrian said. Bonnie went wide eyed.

"You son of a-" She was saying before Adrian grabbed her life preserver and tossed it to her, she caught it but stumbled backwards. The last thing she saw before falling off the plank was Adrian wink at her.

"I hope you make it home okay!" Adrian called innocently. None of the others had heard any of what he had said to Bonnie.

"And after another surprising elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked "Will Max and Krystal's persistence to break Teddy out of his depressed state pay off? Will Randy ever stop threatening to cause physical harm to me? And will Mike ever be able to take another shower? Because he really REALLY needs one." He continued "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 11!

I really hope you all enjoyed it after me taking that week off. I tried to make up for it the best I could, hence Randy's return.

Also, I hopefully plan on having the next chapter of Total Drama Before Fazbear out before the next chapter of Fazbear Cruise goes up. If I have it up in time, you may want to read it. It's going to be majorly important to to the story.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next week!


	13. Tug of War War

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, with the shocking return of Randy to competition, the two teams of six went head to head in a water gun war of the ages!" Marionette exclaimed "In a shocking turn of events, Roxy somehow actually managed to make friends with Rebecca. I know, I'm just as shocked as you are. Max and Krystal's quest to cheer Teddy up continued, as they tried to get him to read a book with him. Because reading always cheers you up when you're depressed! *Sarcastic Chuckle*. But, undoubtedly the biggest surprise was the fact that Mike and Baby actually managed to get screen time! Although it was just Baby making sure Mike missed a shower for a third day in a row, at least it was something!" He continued "But in the end, after teammate distractions, well thought out set ups, tripping over cans and falling on butts, simultaneous eliminations, angering Nightmare, using teammates as human shields, and water guns that somehow had unlimited amounts of water. It was the returning Terminator Randy that would terminate The Standout Strikers chances of victory when he took out Teddy, Bonnie, and Adrian to secure victory for his team, leading to Bonnie taking the walk down the plank of shame at the elimination ceremony" he finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Adrian was walking towards the dining hall for breakfast. He was trying to think of who to get in the head of today.

He was about to step out onto the main deck of the ship, when he saw Max, Krystal, and Teddy. Three competitors he has had little to no interaction with since the season started. He smirked.

His smirk only grew wider when Max and Krystal walked towards the dining hall, leaving Teddy sitting there by himself.

Adrian looked around to make sure no one else was there, before making his way over to Teddy.

"Good morning, Teddy" Adrian said in a friendly, cheery voice, with a smile on his face. Teddy looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "What's got you so down in the dumps lately, pal?" He asked. Teddy sighed before looking at his still Bon-Bon-less paw. "Ahh, I see. It's that puppet. What was his name? Bun-Bun?" He said curiously.

"Bo-" Teddy started to correct him, big quickly got cut off.

"Yeah, that's great" Adrian said "He's just a puppet, buddy. It's not worth being so... depressed over" he continued. Teddy's look turned from his usual somber, to annoyed. "But, I am sorry that things went down the way they did. I mean, I would probably feel the same way if my only friend was a puppet and I lost him." He said. Teddy's annoyed look quickly vanished and turned back into a very depressed one "Now that I'm thinking about it, it would be pretty pathetic if my only friend was a puppet. You'd have to have no life and be a pretty big loser for that to happen" he continued before letting out a chuckle. Teddy looked towards the ground sadly. "But anyways, I'm going to go and grab some breakfast. Cheer up. You're not THAT big of a loser, right?" He said curiously before turning and walking away from the depressed bear.

Teddy stood up and very slowly and sadly started walking back towards his bedroom.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat there staring at the camera with a smirk on his face before letting out a little chuckle.

"Really, it's just too easy" Adrian started "I mean, I didn't even have to try on that one" he continued.

(Switch to -Teddy)

Teddy sat in front of the camera looking down at the floor, before letting out a depressed sigh.

(Confessional End)

(With Max and Krystal)

Max and Krystal had grabbed some breakfast for themselves and Teddy and were on their way back out on the deck to meet back up with Teddy, when they passed Adrian.

"Good morning" Adrian said, as he flashed a smile at the two. They looked at him, before glancing at each other. They shrugged it off before continuing out onto the deck.

Once they got out there, they saw Teddy wasn't where he was when they left to get breakfast.

"Teddy?" Krystal said curiously as they looked around.

"Where do you think he went?" Max asked. Krystal could only think of one place he would have gone.

"I think I know. Follow me" She replied. Max nodded.

Krystal and Max walked to Teddy's room and knocked. They didn't get a response. Krystal grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to see if the door was unlocked. It was. She pushed the door open and saw Teddy sitting on the edge of his bed staring down at the floor.

"Teddy? Are you okay?" Krystal asked as they walked into his room.

"We brought you breakfa- WHOA!" Max exclaimed as he tripped and threw Teddy's plate of breakfast all of over the depressed bear. Max looked up and saw eggs, bacon, and a syruped pancake covering the bear.

Krystal closed her eyes and shook her head.

Teddy sat there, unfazed by the accident. He sighed before standing up and exiting his room. Krystal walked to the doorway and watched him walk down the hallway and enter the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

Krystal shook her head before turning back to Max, who was pushing himself up off of the floor.

"Max..." She said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident" Max said sadly. Krystal nodded.

"I know it was" She replied.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I honestly didn't think it was going to be this hard to cheer him up. I guess Bon-Bon meant more to him than we thought" Krystal said.

(Switch to -Max)

"I really didn't mean to throw Teddy's breakfast all over him. I had it all laid out on the plate in the shape of a smilie face! I was hoping it would make Teddy happy! But I didn't make it far enough to see if it would or not" Max said sadly.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy had been locked in the room he had chosen ever since he got back. It had already been two days, and he hasn't come out of his room once. At least not during the day.

At night he would sneak to the kitchen to get something to eat, but that was about it. He had done his best to just ignore everyone. Especially Rebecca.

Randy lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, just as annoyed as ever. He was being honest when he told Marionette he didn't want to come back.

He had already tried to escape the ship three times, but every time he did, someone would snatch him up and drop him back off. That really annoyed the heck out of him.

Randy just continued to lay there in silence, until a knock on his door disrupted him. He didn't even bother looking at it.

"Randy, will you please talk to me?" A pleading Rebecca asked from the other side. Randy huffed, but didn't reply. "Randy, please" she continued. Randy just continued to ignore her.

Randy was being one-hundred percent honest when he said he didn't want anything to do with her. He wasn't just saying it to hear himself talk. He meant it.

Silence filled the air for almost two minutes. Randy knew that Rebecca was still standing outside of his door, though.

"I know you're mad at me, Randy. You have every right to be. But if you'll just let me explain what happened, you'll understand why you didn't hear from me. Will you please talk to me?" Rebecca pleaded. Randy just continued to ignore her.

Understand? Randy wanted to snap at her because of that one word. But he didn't. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting him to pay any sort of attention to her. She didn't deserve it.

(Confessional -Randy)

"This whole situation is a joke. I told that stupid string-bean, joke of a host that I didn't want to come back to this show. That I was finished with it. But here I am. All because some clowns broke into my house and caught me off guard. I've tried so many times to leave this stupid ship, but every time I do, there's someone right behind me to grab me and bring me back. It's ridiculous" Randy said, clearly annoyed with the whole situation.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

Mike had stayed locked up in his room for almost a full day at this point. Anytime he had away from Baby was good time.

What surprised him the most was the fact that she hadn't tried picking his lock to get into his room yet. Yes, she had tried repeatedly to get him to come out. But she hadn't tried breaking in to get him.

Mike knew one thing though, he NEEDED to take a shower. He was seriously getting tired of his own smell.

Mike climbed out of his bed and tiptoed his way over to the door before dropping down to the floor and peaking through the crack underneath it to see if he could see her waiting for him. Luckily he couldn't see anything out there. But that didn't mean she wasn't out there.

Mike quickly climbed to his feet and gathered some clean clothes before unlocking, and opening his door as quietly as he possibly could. He peaked out into the hallway and saw it was empty. So far so good.

He couldn't let his guard down just yet, however. He still needed to get down the hall and into the bathroom.

He remembered what had happened the other day. He was so close to the bathroom, but Baby had caught him. He couldn't let that happen again.

He stepped out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him, and started making his way down the hall towards the bathroom. He was so close, he could smell the soap already.

He was almost to the bathroom when he stopped and looked behind him, just to make sure the coast was still clear. It was. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning back towards the bathroom, rushing inside of it, and closing the door behind him. He had to refrain from cheering aloud, so he did it mentally.

He quickly stripped, turned the shower on, and hopped in. Man did it feel great.

Mike grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on his head before rubbing it into his hair. He washed it out before reaching for the soap. But it wasn't where it usually would be.

"Here you go" A voice said as a hand extended the soap towards Mike.

"Thank you" Mike said as he took the soap, not even realizing something was wrong. Once he did, he went wide eyed and quickly shot around, only to see Baby standing outside of the shower with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mikey!" She exclaimed.

"AHHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he slipped. He got wrapped up in the shower curtain before falling to the tiled floor.

"Mikey, are you okay?!" Baby asked in a worried tone.

"AHHHH!" Mike continued to scream as he squirmed to his feet and quickly ran out of the bathroom, both dripping wet, and wrapped in the shower curtain. He ran right past Freddy, who was on his way out of his room.

Baby stood there, with her head slightly tilted watching him in confusion.

Freddy watched Mike slam his door before looking at Baby and shaking his head.

"I don't even want to know" Freddy said before walking down the hallway and towards the deck.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Baby is insane!" Mike exclaimed "I can't even take a shower without her somehow ending up in the bathroom with me! It's like, she's there when I wake up in the morning. She's there when I eat breakfast. She's there when I try to clean myself! I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she watches me while I sleep!" He exclaimed, cringing at the thought of her actually watching him while he slept. "I don't know how much more I can take of her! If she doesn't get voted off soon, I'm going to end up throwing myself overboard!" He finished.

(Switch to -Baby)

"I don't know why Mike screamed like he did. I was just trying to hand him the soap" Baby said "I really wish he would relax. He always acts so nervous around me. Almost like he doesn't like being around me." She continued "I think he's just shy. And it's kinda cute" she finished before letting out a little giggle.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy had been sitting in the dining hall waiting for Roxy. They had agreed to meet up for breakfast to discuss what they had managed to do so far.

Katy was sitting there alone, when Cheek walked up. She had been on her way back to her room with her's and Brent's breakfast, but was honestly curious about how Katy was feeling after the whole Randy thing the other day.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Cheek asked, Katy looked up at her.

"Fine" She replied.

"Have you been able to get Randy to talk to you yet?" Cheek asked. Katy sighed before shaking her head.

"I haven't even seen him come out of his room since after the challenge the other day. Every time I've gone to try to talk to him, he just ignores me" She replied. Cheek frowned.

Cheek knew just as well as everyone else did that Randy was mad about being back. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to come back.

"He's just mad about all of this. It's not you personally. Maybe he just needs a little time to cool down" Cheek said. Katy sighed. She knew Cheek was probably right.

"I don't know. Maybe" She said. "I know he's probably mad, but that doesn't mean he has to ignore all of his friends. I just want to help him" She continued.

"I know you do, sweetie" Cheek said as she rubbed Katy's back.

"Katy, can I talk to you?" Roxy asked as she approached the table. Cheek was confused.

"You actually want to talk to one of us?" Cheek asked.

"Yes. Katy" Roxy replied as she looked at the chicken. "It's kind of important" she continued.

"Okay, sit and talk" Katy said as she motioned to the seat across from her. Roxy looked back at Cheek.

"What about her?" She asked.

"Um... What about me?" Cheek said curiously.

"She can stay. It doesn't matter" Katy replied. She just wanted Roxy to sit and tell her what she needed to. She was hoping it was about what Rebecca did to Randy.

Roxy shrugged before sitting down.

"I talked to Rebecca" Roxy said, getting Katy's full attention.

"What did she say?" Katy asked.

"Long story short, her and Randy were friends for a long time. When they were seven her dad got an out of state job and they had to move. The day they moved, Rebecca told Randy that she would call him and keep in touch with him. She never did. Back on the day the bus dropped us off on the dock, that was the first time they had seen each other in fifteen years." Roxy replied. Katy and Cheek were both surprised by the story.

"That's horrible" Cheek said.

"Even I'll admit, it's pretty messed up" Roxy said. Katy just sat in silence not knowing what to say.

"Do you think that's why he told us he didn't want anyone to bother him when last season ended? Because he didn't want someone to make a promise to keep in touch with him, and then not" Cheek theorized.

"Oh, Randy" Katy said sadly as she shook her head.

"He didn't want to get hurt again" Cheek said.

"The more you talk about it, the more depressing it gets" Roxy said.

Katy stood up from the table and started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Roxy asked.

"To try and get Randy to talk to me" Katy replied without stopping, or looking back.

Cheek and Roxy watched her walk out of the dining hall, before glancing at each other.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I honestly wasn't expecting to get Rebecca to spill the beans that easy. But she did. And after finding out why Randy hates her so much, I can completely understand" Roxy said "I know I've done some pretty harsh things to Randy since we joined this show, but what Rebecca did is the most hurtful and evil thing someone can do to someone else" she continued "I'm actually feeling sympathy for Randy. I didn't think that was possible" she finished.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera slowly shaking her head.

The only thing she could imagine was a young, seven year old Randy waiting day after day after day for his friend to call him. And nothing.

"Oh, poor Randy" Katy said "I don't see how someone can do something so... hurtful towards someone else" she continued "I have to talk to Randy. And I have to make sure Rebecca doesn't. I won't let her hurt him again" she finished.

(Confessional End)

Katy had made it outside of Randy's door. She tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Randy, open the door. Please, I need to talk to you" Katy said. She didn't get a reply "Randy, please. I know you can hear me" she continued. Still no response. She was getting ready to speak again, but was interrupted before she could.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Katy groaned in frustration. Of course Marionette had to call for a stupid challenge right now.

Katy continued to stand outside of Randy's door, knowing he had to come out for the challenge.

She eventually heard footsteps on the other side of it. The door unlocked, and Randy opened it, to see Katy standing there.

"Randy, will you please talk to me?" Katy asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I want to go get this stupid challenge over with, so I can come back to my room" Randy said as he walked back Katy and down the hall, headed for the deck. Katy stood there watching him, before sadly sighing.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I feel so bad for Randy. I know he didn't want to come back, but I really wish he would talk to me. I really do" Katy said sadly.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and an annoyed scowl on his face.

"You know, I really wish everyone would just leave me alone. I don't get what's so hard about that" Randy started before shaking his head "Especially Rebecca. I don't care what she has to say" he continued.

(Confessional End)

Once everyone arrived to the deck, as usual, they had to wait for Marionette to show up.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he and Ballora appeared on the viewing deck, with Rebecca not too far behind them. "Are you all ready for another exciting challenge?!" He asked.

"No" Roxy replied plainly.

"Aww, don't be a sourpuss" Marionette said, to the annoyance of Roxy. "Now, today's challenge is going to be a fun one! You're going to be playing tug-of-war!" He exclaimed. No one was too shocked.

(Confessional -Max)

"Tug-of-war?! I looooovvvveeee tug-of-war!" Max exclaimed excitedly "Well, besides the way the rope burns your paws when you pull on it. But still! I love tug-of-war!" He continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Tug-of-war? Sounds simple enough. The only thing I have to worry about is my team failing me like they usually do. But I'm not too concerned about them. I guarantee I'm stronger than everyone on the other team" Adrian said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Great, another ridiculous, childish challenge because Marionette couldn't come up with anything more original" Roxy said as she shook her head "What a joke" she continued.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"This challenge actually works in my favor. Goldie, myself, and a bunch of our friends used to play tug-of-war, and nine times out of ten, my team won. So this shouldn't be too hard" Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

"Now, here's how this is going to go. Those two platforms, just to the side of the ship, are your teams safe zones, if you will. Each team has one. The goal is pretty obvious. To pull all the members of the other team off of their platform and into the water below, which just so happens to have some pretty hungry sharks floating around in it" Marionette explained before looking over the side of the ship and into the water. There were at least four sharks swimming around the two bases where the competitors were going to be. Most of them gulped. "Last member or members standing on their respective team's platform after the whole opposing team is eliminated, wins. The losing team will meet me, tonight at the elimination ceremony" he continued.

"Hold on a minute. They have six teammates, we only have five. That's a little unfair, don't you think?" Adrian said curiously. Marionette hummed as he thought about it.

"It's good to see you know how to come up with your own second grade math problems on your own. But I do suppose you're right" Marionette started before looking around "Rebecca, go even out the teams" he continued, surprising the female raccoon.

"What?! I-I'm not a competitor" Rebecca replied.

"You are for this challenge. Now go" Marionette said as he pointed down at the rest of the competitors. Rebecca was still surprised, but she listened. "Now that that's settled, lets get this challenge started!" He exclaimed.

After Ballora's arguing with Marionette, each of the competitors were given a life vest. They quickly threw them on before heading to their teams respective platforms.

The platforms themselves were at least sixteen feet above the water. So whoever fell, was in for a fall.

Each competitor grabbed the long rope that was evenly stretched across the two platforms and lifted it up.

Katy was not one bit happy that she was having to team with Rebecca. After finding out what she had done to Randy, she wanted to knock her upside the head. But she wasn't going to. She was better than that.

Differences aside, the challenge started.

All twelve competitors started pulling on the rope as hard as they could, trying to drag the other team into the water.

For the most part, they were evenly matched, at least so far they were.

Baby had insisted on standing at the lead for Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants. No one argued. While Max took the lead for The Standout Strikers.

Adrian chose to take the very back of his team. That way, he would be last to be eliminated. Even though he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

And Freddy took the back for his team. He had always seen more success in taking the back from his previous tug-of-war experiences. Besides, with how his build was, he figured he had the most strength out of his team. Not that he was saying the others were weak, he was just bigger than the rest of them.

It stayed pretty even for a little while, then Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot started getting the upper hand. They started dragging The Standout Strikers forward.

Standout Strikers tried their best to stop this, but with all of Freddy and Randy's strength alone, it wasn't working too well.

Max's feet were now hanging off of the edge of the platform. He looked down and saw the sharks swimming around. He gulped.

He had let his guard down just enough for Baby to tug on the rope, pulling him forward and off of the platform. Max fell, but grabbed on, flailing his legs as he tried to pull himself back up.

Krystal stood on the other platform, heart pounding as she watched Max. The last thing she wanted to see was something happen to him.

Marionette was standing on the ship laughing. He was enjoying this. Ballora on the other hand, not so much. She slapped Marionette in the back of his head, causing him to look at her.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. Ballora was clearly mad. She was shaking her head at him.

As Max struggled, the rest of his team continued to pull the rope. Teddy looked over and saw Max slipping. He knew if he let go of the rope to help, he would be out of the challenge and his team would be down two.

"Don't do it" Adrian said, somehow knowing what Teddy was thinking.

Teddy looked back over at Max and saw one of his paws slip from the platform. Max looked down and saw two sharks waiting for him. They had white bibs on, were each holding a fork and a knife in either hand, and of course were licking their chops.

Max felt his last grasp on the platform slipping. He was about to fall in.

"Max! Hold on!" Krystal exclaimed. Was was too scared to reply.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera, still mentally scared about what had happened. He didn't even know what to say.

"I almost became shark food" Max finally said, in a low-toned voice.

(Confessional End)

Max had held on as long as he could. He felt his last grasp slip, as he started falling towards the water.

"MAX!" Krystal yelled as she let go of her teams rope, and ran towards the edge of their platform.

Max didn't make it too far, however, as a paw grabbed onto him. Max looked up and saw Teddy looking down at him. A smile formed on his face as he was pulled back up to the platform.

"And as great as that is, Max, Teddy, Krystal, you three are out!" Marionette yelled into his bullhorn. The three competitors looked over at him "Time to make your way back to the ship!" He continued.

As he said that, Ballora came up and threw three large steaks into the water. The four sharks quickly swam towards them.

"My steaks!" Marionette exclaimed as he watched the sharks devour them. "What did you do that for?!" He asked as he looked at Ballora.

"You're not going to make those kids swim back to the ship with sharks on their butts!" Ballora replied. Marionette frowned and crossed his arms.

Teddy, Max, and Krystal took that opportunity to swim back to the ship before the sharks got finished with their steaks.

Adrian was fuming. His team was now down two competitors, all because one of them wanted to play hero.

"No more messing around. Stay focused" Adrian said, trying to sound as least bit annoyed as he possibly could. Cheek rolled her eyes.

"You don't think we're trying to stay focused?" She asked.

"No. I don't" Adrian replied. Cheek growled under her breath.

Now that The Standout Strikers were down one more teammate than Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants were, Team Marionette was starting to win.

Katy, who was now in the lead for her team, tried planting her feet firmly on the ground, as Team Marionette pulled her closer and closer to the edge of her team's platform. Her three teammates behind her saw this, and started pulling back as much as they could.

Baby started sliding forward on the other platform. As she slid, she got closer and closer to the ledge. She tried to pull back, but it was pretty obvious at this point that The Standout Strikers were determined.

Katy saw that Baby was now barely hanging on, so she took advantage of it. She tugged on the rope as hard as she could, jerking Baby forward and over the edge.

"And Baby is out!" Marionette exclaimed.

As Baby landed in the water, the sharks started surrounding her. She looked around at them.

"Hey, look! They threw out more steaks!" Baby yelled. The sharks immediately swam as fast as they could in the direction she pointed in, looking for the steaks. Baby took that opportunity to get back to the ship.

The teams were now even again. Although, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot started taking the lead again.

Mike was now front man for the team. He was already struggling enough before, but now, now he was nerved.

Katy was putting all thee strength she could muster into pulling the rope. As she was pulling, she couldn't help but look at Randy. He wasn't paying anyone any mind, he was just trying to get the challenge over so he could go lock himself back in his room.

Rebecca, who was behind Katy, saw who she was staring at, and started getting jealous. She knew that Katy had some kind of relationship with Randy. But she couldn't let it get in the way of her making up with him.

Without thinking, Rebecca stuck her foot directly behind Katy's leg as she was trying to back up. Katy tripped backwards on her foot, but somehow managed to maintain her hold on the rope. Katy quickly stood back up and looked at Rebecca.

"Watch it!" She exclaimed.

"You watch it!" Rebecca exclaimed back.

"Hey! Now's not the time for that!" Adrian exclaimed, starting to get even more annoyed.

With almost everyone one The Standout Strikers team being distracted, all of Team Marionette yanked on the rope as hard as they could, sending both Katy and Rebecca flying forward and off of the platform. Cheek managed to plant her feet into the ground just enough to hang on.

"Crap!" Adrian exclaimed.

(Confessional -Katy)

"What was that?!" Katy exclaimed "Rebecca purposely cost me the challenge!" She continued "That little brat is trouble!" She finished.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

"Hey, it was an accident. Accidents happen" Rebecca said.

(Confessional End)

Cheek and Adrian were now having to use every bit of strength they could possibly muster in order to stay in the challenge. They were now down two to four.

Adrian was getting more and more annoyed as the minutes passed. He knew for a fact Cheek wasn't going to be any help in winning. She was more than likely just going to get in the way.

"Pull!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I am pulling!" Cheek replied.

Team Marionette figured, at this point, it should be a walk in the park to finish off The Standout Strikers. It was two to four. They clearly had the advantage.

Cheek and Adrian had been pulling as hard as they possibly could. They hadn't even realized that had somehow been making progress.

Mike had been sliding forward. He was now hanging onto the edge. The rest of Team Marionette saw this and started trying to pull back.

Adrian and Cheek both saw the situation, and as if it was on cue, they both yanked the rope forward, sending Mike into the water below.

At that, Freddy, Randy, and Roxy all tried their best to yank the rope back towards them. Randy was now in the lead.

At this point, he was getting majorly annoyed that a stupid game of tug-of-war had gone on this long. He just wanted it to be over.

Freddy, Randy, and Roxy tugged at the rope with all of their might. They were obviously getting somewhere. They saw Cheek and Adrian struggling.

"We can take both of 'em out at once if we all yank as hard as we can at the same time" Freddy said. Roxy nodded.

"Lets hurry and get this over with" Randy said.

"On the count of three, yank" Freddy said "One... Two...-" he continued before being interrupted.

"Three!" Roxy exclaimed. At three, all three competitors yanked the rope as hard as they possibly could. Cheek and Adrian both flew forward. Cheek flew off of the platform and into the water, but Adrian somehow managed to hang on.

The force of the yank, and Cheek letting go of the rope, sent both Freddy and Roxy flying backwards off of their platform. Randy and Adrian were all that remained.

"Cheek, Freddy, and Roxy are out!" Marionette exclaimed.

Randy and Adrian glared across their platforms at each other.

Randy wasn't about to lose to a tool like Adrian. And Adrian wasn't about to lose his second challenge in a row to Randy.

Both competitors tightened their grips on the rope and started yanking it as hard as they could. They were pretty even in strength. It took awhile for either one of them to budge.

Eventually, Adrian could feel himself sliding forward. He tried everything he could to stop himself.

Randy's adrenaline was what was helping him at this point. His building anger and frustration at Marionette, Rebecca, Adrian, and this challenge being the cause of it.

Adrian had reached the edge of his teams platform. He was trying his hardest to scoot backwards, but Randy wasn't having any of it. He yanked the rope as hard as he could, sending Adrian soaring off of his platform, and into the water below.

Randy dropped the rope, and walked to the edge to look down at Adrian.

"And it looks like your winners of today's challenge, are once again, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed. The remaining members of the team cheered. Well, all except Randy. "Standout Strikers, it looks like I will once again be seeing you guys at the elimination ceremony" he continued. The members of the Standout Strikers all looked disappointed.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera both surprised and happy at the same time.

"T-Teddy saved my life" Max started before stopping, not knowing what else to say.

(Switch to -Teddy)

Teddy sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor before sighing.

"I have more friends than just... Bawn-Bawn. Max is one of them. I couldn't watch another one of my friends be eaten by sharks" Teddy finally spoke, for the first time since Bon-Bon was eliminated.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Well, we lost again. And of course Adrian is going to blame us for the loss, even though he's on the team too so he's partially to blame" Cheek started "And I'm not mad at Teddy either. I honestly don't care that we lost. At least no one gotten eaten by sharks" she continued "Although a part of me was kinda hoping one would at least bite Adrian in the butt. I think that would have been pretty enjoyable to see" she finished.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I blame this loss on Rebecca" Katy started "Our team would have stood a better chance at winning without her out there with us. It was her fault that I got eliminated" she continued as she shook her head "I sure wish she was a competitor. I'd vote her off in a heartbeat if she was" she finished.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera shaking his head.

"We lost again thanks to my 'team'. Pathetic" Adrian started "That challenge was simple. We should have won it. But, us losing did only further my point that all of these other 'competitors' are just as big of losers as I've been saying they are. None of them stand a chance of beating me in the long run." He continued "At the end of the day, they're the losers. Not me. But I am going to enjoy watching another one of them walk the plank. That's always fun to see" he finished.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

"Hey, at least I'm not officially a competitor, so I don't have to worry about having to swim home from the middle of the ocean" Rebecca said.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, competitors! I'm actually not too surprised to see you guys back here tonight. You have been nothing but a bunch of losers lately!" Marionette exclaimed, to the annoyance of all the competitors he just insulted. "Anywho, you were just here a couple of days ago, so you should remember the rules of the elimination ceremony. But, just because I'm such a nice guy, I will explain them to you again just in case you have somehow forgotten. I have four Marionette Co-captain badges to pass out, there are five of you. If you do not receive a badge, you must take the embarrassing walk down the plank of shame, just like all the losers of the past" he explained. "So lets get this started! First Marionette Co-captain badge goes to... Adrian" he said before tossing Adrian a badge. Adrian smirked as he caught it.

"Next one is for... Max" Marionette said as he tossed Max a badge.

"And the third badge goes to... Cheek" Marionette said before tossing Cheek a badge. "Teddy, Katy one of you is about to take the walk of shame!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Teddy and Katy looked at each other before looking back at Marionette. They were both somewhat nervous about being in the bottom two.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Teddy sat there, a somber look still pressed on his face. He was too depressed to be full on nervous about the situation.

Katy was mad. She was fuming after what Rebecca did. And now she was having to pay for it. It was bull.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the badge back and forth between the two competitors.

Max was starting to get worried, too. He sat there, staring at Teddy sadly. He liked Katy, but he didn't want Teddy to get eliminated. Him and Krystal hadn't been able to help him yet.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed. He started slowing the badge down until it was completely stopped in the middle of the two competitors. "...Katy" he finally said before tossing Katy the last badge. "Teddy, you're out bro" he finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Teddy looked down towards the floor and sighed. He had to admit, he wasn't too surprised.

He stood up and started walking towards Marionette, when he was stopped.

"Teddy, wait!" Max exclaimed as he got up and ran over to him. Teddy turned around to face him. "I-I never got to say thank you for earlier. Those sharks coulda killed me! But you saved me! So, thank you" he continued. Teddy nodded.

"You're welcome" He replied.

"I'm glad we became friends!" Max exclaimed, this made Teddy's ears perk up.

"R-really?" He said curiously, Max nodded.

"Really" He replied with a smile. A small smile formed on Teddy's face, before he pulled Max into a breathtaking bear hug. Max gasped for air, but hugged Teddy back.

After he finally let Max go, he looked past him and towards the others. He waved.

"Bye, everyone except Adrian" He said. Cheek waved at him.

Teddy turned back towards Marionette and grabbed his life preserver before stepping out onto the plank. He slowly walked down it before stopping once he reached the end.

He looked over the side and down into the water, only to see a life preserver floating next to the boat, with something blue stuck to it.

"BAWN-BAWN!" Teddy exclaimed before diving into the water.

The others ran to the side of the ship and looked over, only to see Teddy squeezing Bon-Bon in a hug.

"B-but how?! I saw that thing get eaten by a shark!" Marionette exclaimed. Max had a smile on his face. Seeing Teddy happy again made him feel pretty good.

"It's a miracle." Max said happily. Marionette shook his head, before walking away from the group, as they watched the reunited Teddy and Bon-Bon swim away.

"What'll happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Baby ever stop stalking Mike? What will Katy and Rebecca's new found rivalry explode into? After Teddy's departure, what's next for Krystal and Max?" He asked "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 12! The vote was very close! But Teddy ended up losing out by one. But hey, at least he got reunited with Bon-Bon!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week for chapter 13!


	14. Water Castle Calamity

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, with the addition of Rebecca, the teams went head to head in a heated Tug-of-War battle, where the goal was to completely eliminate the other team from their platform!" Marionette exclaimed "After previously returning to competition, Randy played the 'lets ignore everyone game' and stayed locked up in his room. To the dismay of newly formed rivals Katy and Rebecca. Baby showed just how much of a creepy-stalker she by breaking into the bathroom when Mike was in the shower, trying to help him wash himself. And like any normal person, Mike didn't like that too much. And after finding out from Roxy about Randy and Rebecca's heartbreaking history, Katy vowed to not let Rebecca hurt her broken-hearted friend anymore." He continued "But in the end, after Rebecca purposely trying get her own partner eliminated, Teddy breaking his silence and saving Max from his near death shark dinner experience, and lots and lots of rope pulling, it was Randy that would come back and steal the victory for his team by defeating Adrian and becoming the lone survivor for Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants. Unfortunately for The Striker Standouts, this would lead to them being sent to the elimination ceremony, and depressed Teddy getting the boot. But not before somehow, SOMEHOW reuniting with Bon-Bon, who I saw get eaten by a shark!" He finished before shaking his head.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

(In The Middle of The Night)

The ship was dark. Almost everyone on board was asleep in their room. Except one person.

One person was sneaking around the ship, jumping from room to room. The person made it to Cheek's door and tried to open it, only to see that it was locked.

The person quickly and quietly picked the lock, before sneaking into the room. They snuck over to the bed and saw Cheek and Brent sleeping. A small smile crossed their face as they pulled out a small camera and snapped a picture before exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

(With Cheek)

Cheek and Brent had woken up at around nine-thirty. Cheek wasn't ready to start the day, and Brent wasn't ready for her to start the day.

"So... Bon-Bon really survived getting eaten by a shark?" Brent asked, as he watched Cheek comb down her messy feathers.

"I'm honestly just as surprised as you are" She replied.

"That puppet must have magical powers or something. Or it's alive" Brent said, before letting out a light chuckle at the ridiculous thought.

"Hey, he may be. Who knows, though" Cheek said, before turning and walking towards the bed. She sat down at the edge, causing Brent to sit up next to her.

"So... has Katy said anything else about Randy?" Brent asked, breaking the silence. Cheek shook her head.

"Not besides that he won't talk to her. He hasn't really said anything to anyone since he got back. I know he's mad, but it's just kinda off character of him" Cheek said. Brent nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He's mad. But he'll come around. He's Randy. He's dealt with and gotten over a lot of crap since he's been on this show" Brent started. "Have you tried talking to him?" He asked. Cheek shook her head.

"No. If he's ignoring Katy, there is no way he's going to talk to me" She replied. Brent thought about it before replying.

"I guess you're right. Him and Katy are pretty close" He said "I dunno. Best thing I can say is give him some space, maybe? Seems like that's what he wants" he continued. Cheek knew Brent was right. He always was when it came to this kind of thing.

Cheek nodded before kissing Brent's cheek and standing up.

"Yeah, you're probably right. And for that, I'm going to go and get you some breakfast" Cheek said. Brent smiled.

"Cool. I love being right" He said with a smile, causing Cheek to giggle.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"As one of Randy's friends, just like Katy, I hate to see him like this. It's like, he's a completely different person than he was last season, and it's all because of Rebecca showing back up in his life after so long." Cheek started "I feel bad for him. I really, really do" she continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Max and Krystal)

Max and Krystal had been sitting in Krystal's room reading some of the books Buddy had left.

"It's really a shame Teddy got eliminated before we could fully help him out" Krystal said as she looked up from her book. "I am happy that he found Bon-Bon, though" she continued. Max smiled and nodded.

"It was so cool when he did! I was really happy for him!" He replied happily, causing Krystal to giggle.

"I am too" She said.

"But, now that Teddy's gone, what are we supposed to do?" Max asked.

"Well, we go back to doing what we were doing before we started trying to help him. Reading" Krystal replied. Max looked down at the book in his paws, before looking back up at Krystal.

"And maybe doing other things besides reading on occasion?" Max said curiously. Krystal giggled.

"Yes, Max. And doing other things, too." She said, causing Max to smile and his tail to start wagging.

(Confessional -Max)

"Now that Teddy's gone, we don't really have much to do. Well, besides reading. I like reading, especially with Krystal. But I just wish we could do other things besides reading all the time." Max started sadly, before a small smile crept on his face "But as long as Krystal is happy, I'm happy too" he continued.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Max really is the sweetest. I know, for the most part, he's just been reading with me because that's what I want to do. I do think it's about time we do something he wants." Krystal said.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

After the incident with Baby and the bathroom the other day, Mike had been trying to avoid her at all costs. It wasn't working too well.

He was finally able to take a shower though. He had to wait until two-thirty in morning to do so. But he was able to take one.

He had been hanging out in his room for the most part. Baby was waiting outside his door for him to come out, and he knew it.

She was really pushing him to his limits. He was close to snapping, and he knew it. He had never been around someone that annoyed him so much in his entire life.

He sat there for awhile, until he heard his stomach growl. He was hungry.

"Ohh man" He quietly whined as he looked down at his rumbling stomach.

"Mikey, I hear your stomach! Let me in and I'll bring you some breakfast!" Baby yelled through the door. Mike looked up at the door, before looking back down at his stomach.

He was hungry, and at this point, he didn't have too many options. He just didn't want to have to deal with Baby.

He sat there a minute before finally coming up with an idea.

"Uh...B-Baby?" Mike said reluctantly.

"Yes, Mikey?!" Baby replied.

"I'll make a deal with you" Mike said.

"And that is?" Baby said curiously.

"If you go and get me a plate of breakfast from the dining hall, and don't do anything to it, I will give you one free hug" Mike said. Baby squealed in excitement, causing Mike to cringe.

"Deal! Deal! DEAL!" Baby exclaimed "Hang tight, Mikey! I'll be back!" She continued before taking off down the hallway and towards the dining hall.

Mike closed his eyes, sighed, and shook his head.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Baby is crazy- no, insane. But I was hungry and needed food. I just didn't want her hounding me the whole time I was out of my room. I was thinking maybe she would bring it back, I would open the door and give her a quick millisecond hug, and take my breakfast. Done deal. *Sigh* I just don't think that's how my luck works though." Mike said.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy had continued to stay locked in his room, ignoring everyone. The more time he spent on that ship, the more he wanted to rip Marionette's head off for bringing him back.

He was getting even more annoyed at the fact that neither Rebecca nor Katy would leave him alone.

There would always be one of them at the door, begging for him to open up and talk to them. He was getting pretty fed up with it.

He lay there, a scowl on his face, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even feel like doing anything else, so he had seen a lot of that ceiling since he had been back.

Eventually, a knock disrupted him. He shook his head, before focusing back on the ceiling above.

"Randy, it's Rebecca. Will you please open the door and talk to me?" Rebecca said curiously from the outside of the room. Randy did his best to just ignore her. "You've been back now for almost a week and haven't said two words to me. Will you please just let me explain myself?" She asked, only to again not get a reply.

The more she begged to talk to Randy, the more annoyed he got. Rebecca was still the last person on the ship he wanted anything to do with. She somehow out beat Marionette, which Randy didn't know was possible.

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera, slowly shaking his head.

"Let her explain? What a joke" Randy said.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy had gone into the dining hall to get breakfast. She grabbed a plate and started heading towards a table, when she saw Freddy sitting alone, so she decided to go sit with him.

"Morning, Freddy" Katy said as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Morning" Freddy replied.

"Eating alone?" Katy asked.

"Yep" Freddy replied, before taking a sip of the orange juice he had.

"Sounds fun" Katy said.

"Yeah, I didn't really have much of a choice" Freddy said.

Katy and Freddy sat there talking for several minutes, before Cheek walked in to get her and Brent some breakfast. After she made them a plate, she was on her way out of the dining hall, when she decided to go check on Katy.

"Hey, Katy, Freddy" Cheek greeted, taking the seat across from Freddy.

"Hey" Freddy and Katy replied in unison.

"How ya feeling, Katy?" Cheek asked.

"I'm alright" Katy replied.

"Still haven't been able to crack Randy?" Cheek asked. Katy shook her head.

"Unfortunately no" She replied.

"I haven't seen him even come out of his room except to do challenges since he got here" Freddy said.

"I know, he's keeping himself at a distance from everyone" Cheek said.

"He's mad. I understand that. But I still don't think he should be pushing all of his friends away. Rebecca, yeah, maybe, but not the rest of us" Katy said.

"Eh, just give him some space. He'll get over it... eventually" Freddy said, before taking another bite of his breakfast. "Besides, if you keep bothering him, you're just going to make him madder than he already is. That's not going to help anything" he continued after he finished chewing. Katy sat there lost in thought, thinking about what Freddy had just said.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Maybe Freddy's right. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe Randy does just need some space." Katy started before looking down "He has every right to be mad. I just wish he wasn't ignoring me because of it. I mean Rebecca deserves it, but I just want to help him" she continued.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Usually when someone is mad about something, badgering them to get them to talk to you isn't the way to go when it comes to making feel better. That just makes things worse. Believe me, I have experience with that kind of thing." Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

The three had been in a deep conversation about the current situation, when Baby walked into the dining hall.

Baby saw the group at the table and giggled. She walked over to them and sat down next to Cheek.

"Hey, guys!" Baby exclaimed happily.

"Hey" The three replied, not really interested in what she had to say.

Baby looked at Cheek and giggled before leaning in close to her.

"I know..." Baby whispered. Cheek didn't know what she meant.

"Know what?" Cheek asked as she picked up the glass of orange juice she had poured and took a sip.

"I know Brent's in your room" Baby replied in whisper. Cheek was so surprised, she spit her drink all over Freddy, who was sitting across from her.

Freddy closed his eyes, and tried to stay calm even though he was covered in back washed orange juice.

"You do know you're supposed to swallow that, right?" Freddy asked rhetorically as he grabbed a napkin to wipe himself off a little.

"I-I'm sorry" Cheek said before standing up "You, come with me. Now." She continued as she grabbed Baby's arm and pulled her up from the table.

Cheek dragged Baby out of the dining hall and over to the farthest part of the deck from the dining hall as she possibly could.

"How do you know about Brent?!" Cheek quietly exclaimed.

"Wellll, I was traveling around to everyone's rooms last night to get fur, feathers, or hair for each of your files I have back at home-" Baby started before being cut off.

"Wait, you broke into my room to steal my feathers while I was sleeping?!" Cheek yelled, a little louder than she meant to.

"Well, I didn't make it that far. I was going to take one of your feathers, but saw you and Brent and I just had to get a picture for my website!" Baby replied.

"You took a picture of me and Brent sleeping?!" Cheek asked. Baby nodded innocently. Cheek was furious right now, she didn't know what to do. "You can't tell anyone about him being here" she continued.

"Don't worry, silly, I'm not going to" Baby replied with a smile. Cheek didn't really trust her.

"I'm being serious. You can't tell ANYONE. Not even Mike" Cheek said. Baby stood there thinking a minute.

"I don't know if I can lie to Mikey like that. It may put a damper on our future relationship" Baby said, a smile forming on her face at the last part.

"It's not lying if he doesn't even know it was going on in the first place. And he already has a girlfriend!" Cheek said.

"I guess you're right" Baby said "Fine, I'll keep it a secret" she continued. Cheek still didn't know if she could trust that Baby wouldn't go and run her mouth.

"Thank you I gue-" Cheek was saying before being cut off.

"-But... since I'm doing you a favor, can you do me one?" Baby asked.

"You're blackmailing me?" Cheek said curiously, somewhat surprised.

"No, no, no, silly. I just need a favor" Baby replied.

"Fine. What's your 'favor'?" Cheek asked.

"Well, ya see, when I was in your room last night, I was able to get that photo, but I wasn't able to get one of your feathers" Baby replied.

"You want one of my... feathers?" Cheek asked. Baby nodded. "No way" She continued.

"Oh come on! I really need one for my file!" Baby exclaimed.

"That's weird enough as it is! I'm not giving you one of my feathers to put in a file you're keeping on me!" Cheek exclaimed.

"Please! Please! Please, Cheek?!" Baby pleaded.

"Forget it, Baby" Cheek said, disturbed by Baby's 'favor'.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeee?!" Baby continued to plead. Cheek growled. She was already getting annoyed with her pleading.

"F-fine!" Cheek finally exclaimed. Baby cheered and started clapping.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

Cheek gave Baby an annoyed look as she lifted her shirt up just enough to pluck one of her feathers off of her side. It gave her a little sting, but quickly went away.

"Here" Cheek said in an annoyed tone as she handed Baby the feather. Baby carefully took it and started excitedly looking over it.

"Ohhhh, it's soooo soft!" She exclaimed. Cheek gave her a very disturbed look.

"Look, now that you have that, you can't tell ANYONE. Got it?!" Cheek asked. Baby quickly nodded.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Good" Cheek said. Cheek shook her head. She started walking away, when Baby stopped her.

"Oh, oh, oh, Cheek?!" Baby exclaimed. Cheek groaned.

"What, Baby?" Cheek asked.

"Well, besides your feather, I am also missing one of Brent's. Is there anyone you can get one for me?" Baby asked, almost as if it was a normal, everyday question you ask somebody. Cheek slowly turned around and looked at her.

"W-what, no?!" Cheek replied. Baby sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to get it myself" Baby said as she shrugged. She started walking back towards the dining hall.

Cheek stood there watching her, and the only thing she could think about was Baby breaking in her room in the middle of the night and putting her creepy, stalker hands on Brent to steal one of his feathers.

"B-Baby, wait" Cheek said, causing Baby to stop and turn on her heels to face the chicken.

"Yes?" Baby said curiously. Cheek closed her eyes and shook her head, not believing she was about to say what she was going to.

"I will see what I can do about getting one of Brent's feathers" Cheek said in an almost forced tone. Baby smiled. "BUT! If I do, you are NOT to break into my room ever, and I mean EVER again!" She continued. Baby nodded.

"Okay" She replied with a smile before turning and walking back to the dining hall to grab Mike's breakfast.

Cheek was left standing there, so disturbed over the events that just went down, she didn't know what to say.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Look, I appreciate fans and all, but Baby takes it wayyyyy too far. I mean, I liked that feather on my body. Now Baby is going to take it home, and file it in some file she keeps on me. That's as weird and obsessive as it gets!" Cheek exclaimed "And the fact that she broke into my room and took a picture of me and Bren-err...just me, me by myself sleeping, I don't know if I should be mad, horrified, disgusted, disturbed, or all of the above." She continued. "It's just really creepy. Now I see why Mike doesn't like being around her." She finished before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Baby)

"And Cheek's feather is off the list! I crossed off most of the names on the list last night. I got a small chunk of Freddy, Krystal, Max, Roxy, Adrian, and Katy's fur and now I have one of Cheek's feathers. I already have some of Mike's hair. So now I'm only missing a few and I'll have my files on all of the competitors finally complete!" Baby exclaimed excitedly before breaking out into a somewhat crazy, obsessive laughter.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy was on her way to the dining hall to grab a quick bite to eat. Was planned on eating and then relaxing out on the deck until the challenge started.

She was almost to the dining hall, when Adrian appeared out of the nowhere.

"Oh, good morning, Roxy" Adrian said in a friendly tone, a smile on his face. Roxy didn't look the slightest bit amused.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question if I ran into you. And coincidently, here you are" Adrian replied.

"You may want to ask me one, but I don't want to hear one. Especially not from you" Roxy said as she tried to walk past him. Adrian quickly stepped in front of her before she could.

"Aww, come on, Roxy, don't be like that" Adrian said. Roxy shook her head.

"Listen, loser, get out of my way" She said. Adrian chuckled.

"Now, now, insults aren't nice. Especially when I'm just trying to ask you a question" He said.

"I'm about two seconds away from throwing you over board, so I suggest you get out of my way" Roxy said.

"Patience is the key to life. I will let you pass, once you answer my question" Adrian said. Roxy growled in annoyance.

"Fine! What's your stupid question?!" She exclaimed, clearly mad.

"Yelling isn't going to make this go any faster. I think you should calm down some" Adrian said. Roxy was so close to pummeling him, it wasn't funny. "My question is simple. You don't like me, do you?" He asked. Roxy went wide eyed. THAT'S what he wanted to ask her?!

"No. I don't. Now get the *Bleep* out of my way!" Roxy replied.

"That hurts, Roxy. I thought we were getting along great. What a shame" Adrian said as he shook his head.

"You know what else is going to hurt? My fist in your eye if you don't get out of my way!" Roxy yelled. Adrian put his paws up.

"I don't want to fight you, Roxy. I honestly thought threats were below you. Guess I was wrong, aye?" Adrian said curiously. Roxy clenched her paws into fists, ready to punch Adrian right in the face, when she was interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors on deck pronto for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Adrian chuckled once things went silent again.

"What a shame. It seems like every time we get a moment together, Marionette calls us for a challenge. I guess we'll have to finish this wonderful conversation later" Adrian said with a smile, before winking and walking away.

Roxy stood there growling under her breath. Not only did he waste her time, he also made her miss both breakfast and a chance to relax before the challenge started.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I hate him so much! I can't believe he's actually still here!" Roxy exclaimed in frustration, before trying to calm herself down. "But, as much disdain as I hold for him. I will admit, he's pretty smart. He's going exactly what I did back in the first season. Getting in people's heads, he's a manipulator, and a smart one at that." She continued before shaking her head "But he's not smarter than me. That time wasting, loser is going down" she finished in a serious voice.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, before letting out a chuckle.

"I originally thought Roxy was a lot smarter. But after having a few weeks to try and get into her head, I've realized something. She's just as dumb as everyone else here" Adrian said. "I'm surprised, but at the same time, I'm not. I saw what she was capable of back in season one. *Chuckles* But I guess she's lost her touch." He continued.

(Confessional End)

As usual, it didn't take too long for the competitors to show up. But Marionette and Ballora were late.

The competitors waited for several minutes before they finally appeared on the viewing deck.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone stayed silent. "You all seem to be in very unpleasant moods, and I honestly can't see why" he continued before chuckling. "Anyway, lets get started on today's challenge, shall we?" He finished.

"Yes, lets, so we can get it over with" Randy said in an annoyed tone as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Cheer up! You're getting a second chance at the show that made you important! Because we all know you weren't before you met me!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy growled under his breath. "Anyways, moving on. Today's challenge is going to be a team catapult war to try and completely obliterate the other teams... Castle" he continued, a grin forming on his face as he did.

"Castle? What are you talking about?" Krystal asked. Marionette pointed off in the distance at two large platforms floating on the water with large styrofoam castles built on top of them.

"Whoa..." Max said in awe, as he stared at the castles.

"Like I said, the goal is to completely take down the other teams castle. Whichever teams castle is left standing after the others is down, wins" Marionette said. "It will be a five on five battle. There will be four competitors playing knights and working the catapult and there will be one portraying either a king or a queen, and hiding out in the castle the rest of the team is trying to protect." He continued. "Teams are allowed to take out the other teams members. If a whole team is eliminated before their castle is destroyed, they lose by default." He finished.

"Wait, you said five on five. They have six. We're outnumbered again" Adrian said.

"Well, maybe if your team wasn't a bunch of losers and started winning challenges, you guys wouldn't have had to vote so many of your teammates off." Marionette replied. Adrian gave him an annoyed look. "But, it will be somewhat unfair. So, uh... Krystal, you're on Striker Standouts now" he continued. Max smiled as his tail started wagging happily.

"Why are we losing a teammate?! We've been winning our challenges! We deserve to have an advantage over them!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe. But to your point, you've been winning your challenges. So what's losing one teammate going to do to stop you guys from winning?" Marionette asked. Roxy have him an annoyed look and crossed her arms. "That's what I thought. Now, teams, pick your king or queen to hideout inside your teams castle, and we'll get this challenge started" he continued.

(Confessional -Max)

"Ohhh, I think this challenge is going to be fun! I love castles!" Max exclaimed excitedly "I don't like someone trying to destroy my castle... But I like castles!" He continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Hmm, I wonder who the king is going go be on my team?" Adrian said curiously, as a smirk grew on his face.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I am going to do everything in my power to blast Adrian right out of the competition. My main target for this challenge is that loser. I don't even care about the other team's castle" Roxy said.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera, arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm just looking forward to firing a catapult. Maybe it'll accidentally slip and I'll hit Marionette in his big stupid head" Randy said.

(Confessional End)

After a few disagreements, the teams were able to pick the king, or queen, for their team's castle.

Adrian had somehow managed to convince his team into letting him be the king for their castle. They were annoyed, but ended up giving in.

Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants ended up going with Mike, after Baby insisted. Not that anyone was really arguing. Randy and Roxy both wanted to use the catapult and take their frustrations out and Freddy honestly didn't care.

After the kings were decided, Marionette got everyone into place to start the challenge.

Mike walked into his team's large styrofoam castle, and was taken aback by just how impressive it was. There was actually a styrofoam throne sitting in the back of the castle. Mike smiled as he made his way over to it and sat down.

The castles were about seventy-five feet away from each other. Giving the teams plenty of space.

The four competitors on each team that were going to be working the catapult, all stood next to it, two on each side, and stared across at the opposite castle.

Marionette, Ballora, and Rebecca stood on the viewing deck of the ship watching. Marionette chuckled.

"This is going to be good" He said with a smile, before blowing his whistle to start the challenge.

After he blew his whistle, the teams instantly went to work on loading up their catapults.

Team Marionette were the first to take a shot. The large, somewhat heavy ball they loaded, just missed The Standout Striker's castle. Randy cursed under his breath.

As they quickly went back to reloading, Team Marionette took a shot. Their shot hit the top right hand corner of The Standout Striker's castle, and took out about four of their blocks.

"And they're hit!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn, from the ship. Randy growled. Marionette stood there laughing, until he had to dodge an impending ball shot at him from Team Marionette's catapult. "H-hey!" He exclaimed.

As Team Marionette wasted a shot, Standout Strikers took another one and hit the same corner from before, knocking three or four more blocks out of Team Marionette's castle.

"You guys deserved that one!" Marionette yelled to Team Marionette. Now he was just making them mad.

They quickly loaded up another ball, and catapulted it towards The Standout Striker's castle. They nailed the far left side corner and took out almost ten blocks from the two connecting walls. They were done messing around.

Adrian sat inside The Standout Striker's castle, on his throne, observing the extent of the damage Team Marionette just caused on his teams castle. He growled.

"What are those morons doing out there?" He asked himself in annoyance.

Krystal quickly heaved up another ball and carried it over to The Standout Striker's catapult. Katy, who was in charge of firing the catapult, launched it towards Team Marionette's castle.

The ball struck the castle right in the very top center of the front wall. It took out a good four or five blocks before flying and landing inside of the castle.

The ball flew and landed just a few inches away from Mike, scaring the crap out of him in the process.

Mike sat there in shock, as he stared at the heavy ball and the pile of crushed blocks just a few inches away from him.

(Confessional -Mike)

"T-that could have ended much worse than it did." Mike said before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

The Standout Strikers loaded their next next shot. They tried to aim it so they would for sure hit Team Marionette's castle. And they missed...

"How did we miss?!" Katy asked, getting frustrated.

"Calm down. We'll reload and fire again" Cheek said. She knew that if her team started getting frustrated, there is no way they would win.

Team Marionette reloaded their catapult and took another shot. They nailed the bottom left hand corner of the front of their castle, and the wall started shaking.

The Standout Strikers looked behind them in surprise, as they watched the wall wobble, hoping that it wouldn't collapse. And luckily for them, it didn't. The Standout Strikers sighed in relief before looking back towards Team Marionette, now more determined than ever.

They quickly reloaded their catapult and fired it dead center towards Team Marionette's castle. The ball flew full speed right through the center of Team Marionette's castle.

Mike saw it coming and had just enough time to duck, sending the ball crashing to the floor behind him.

"Are they trying to kill me?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Are you okay in there, Mikey?" Baby called into the castle.

"U-uh... I don't know" Mike replied. Baby could hear how scared for his life he sounded, and that got her angry.

She turned back around to face the other team, and she was madder than the others had ever seen her. She stormed towards the catapult with a ball in her hands. Freddy and Roxy took a step back from her. Randy just stood there watching.

Baby loaded the catapult and fired directly into the center of The Standout Striker's castle. The whole front wall started caving in on itself.

The team did their best to try and avoid the massive amount of blocks that were now falling from above them.

Team Marionette watched in surprise at Baby's anger.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Wow, I guess staying on Baby's good side is a must" Freddy said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Hmm, crazy stalker girl may just be an asset to our team. Maybe I underestimated her" Roxy said.

(Switch to -Randy)

"Now, if she could just nail Marionette like that, I'll be happy" Randy said.

(Confessional End)

Baby was repeatedly loading up, and firing the catapult at The Standout Strikers.

Adrian grew more and more furious the more blocks he watched fall.

The Standout Strikers scrambled to reload their catapult. They were behind now, and they needed to catch up.

"We have to hit the base! We'll take it out easier that way!" Krystal exclaimed. The rest of The Standout Strikers nodded.

They fired their loaded catapult, trying their best to hit the base of Team Marionette's castle. They hit the castle, but just above the base, closer towards the center of the front. Between the gaping hole that already took over the front of Team Marionette's castle, and the newly formed hole next to it, the front wall of their castle was almost gone now.

"If we can hit Mike, we'll win!" Katy exclaimed.

Now that Team Marionette's front wall was down and Mike was exposed, The Standout Strikers goal was to take him out instead of destroying the whole castle.

Baby continued to fire balls towards The Standout Striker's castle. Just like their own, Standout Striker's front wall was almost completely gone and Adrian was in full view.

Roxy grew a very wicked smirk when she saw him. She wanted to nail him with a ball and send him flying through the back wall.

"Try and take out Adrian!" Roxy exclaimed. Baby narrowed her eyes at her. That's when Roxy came up with an idea. "Adrian's planning on trying to hurt Mike with one of their balls they're catapulting. If we don't take him out, they'll surly succeed in doing so" she continued. Baby growled before firing the catapult. She tried to hit Adrian, but ended up nailing Max instead.

Max gut struck in the gut with the ball. He flew backwards and into the side of one of The Standout Strikers walls, sending him and almost half of one of their side walls into the water.

Marionette flinched when he saw it happen.

"That's gotta hurt!" Marionette exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle.

"Max!" Krystal exclaimed as she ran over to the side to see if he was okay.

Cheek and Katy looked at each other before reloading their catapult and firing. They missed Mike, but ended up nailing the back wall of Team Marionette's castle. Blocks started falling in, most of which were piling around Mike.

Baby quickly fired another one, again trying to take out Adrian. He ducked, and she hit the back wall.

Adrian looked up as blocks started falling around him. He was majorly annoyed with the way this was going.

"Hurry up! Finish them off!" Adrian yelled.

"Don't you think we're trying?!" Cheek asked.

"No, I don't!" Adrian yelled.

"If you don't like the way we're doing it, then you get off your lazy *Bleep* and come do it yourself!" Cheek exclaimed, having heard about enough from Adrian.

"I'm the king! It's not my job!" Adrian yelled back. At this point, Cheek and Katy both had pretty much tuned Adrian out. They needed to focus, and he wasn't helping them achieve that.

Roxy stood there waiting, hoping that Baby would end up nailing Adrian. Man did she want to see him get taken out.

Baby kept firing the catapult, as Freddy, Randy, and Roxy rotated out in reloading it. They were working pretty well together.

Mike was just sitting in the throne, hoping that this would all be over soon.

Baby fired another ball towards The Standout Strikers. She was just off on hitting the castle, but did hit Krystal in the back, sending her flipping into the water.

"Ouch!" Marionette exclaimed from the ship, before letting out another chuckle.

Adrian sat in his throne shaking his head.

The Standout Strikers fired another ball towards Team Marionette. They just barely struck the top corner of the side of one of the walls. They didn't do much damage, but they did take out three blocks.

Baby was getting ready to fire again, when Roxy spoke up.

"Remember, their trying to hurt Mike. It's up to you to stop them" Roxy said. Baby growled as she did. Roxy stepped back, a smirk on her face.

Baby fired another ball, she wasn't even trying to take out the castle anymore, she was trying to wipe out the other team.

The ball flew up, and landed hard on at the front of The Standout Strikers platform. It pushed the platform down into the water, launching both Cheek and Katy over the front and into the water. Adrian went wide eyed when he realized his whole team had been taken out.

Baby quickly fired another ball, this time nailing the wall of the castle, collapsing it. The wall fell in on Adrian, knocking the other remaining wall down in the process.

When the dust settled, The Standout Strikers whole castle was nothing but a pile of rubble.

"And with that, your winners of today's challenge are, once again, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants!" Marionette exclaimed. Team Marionette's members, for the most part, all cheered.

Adrian pushed himself out from underneath the rubble and struggled to climbed to his feet. As he did, he and Roxy's eyes met. A smirk was planted on Roxy's face. Adrian narrowed his eyes at her.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Great, here for the third time in a row. I wonder how this is going to go" Katy said.

(Switch to -Max)

"Oh no, not again. I'm scared now. I really don't like being in the elimination ceremony, there's too much pressure!" Max exclaimed "B-but with Krystal here tonight, I think I'll be okay" he continued, a small smile forming on his face.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Great, time to worry about another elimination ceremony. Hopefully I'll luck out and survive this one." Cheek said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat there slowly shaking his head.

"And we lost. For the THIRD time in a row. Great, just great." Adrian started "I am really looking forward to the day Marionette tells us we don't have to worry about teams anymore. The day I can get away from these losers holding me back, is the day I really start to show everyone just how big of a threat I am" he continued.

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Wow, first time on a new team, and we lose. Now I'm stuck at the elimination ceremony." Krystal started before shaking her head "I'm thinking I'm going to be safe tonight. Hopefully Max will be, too." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, competitors! This is the third elimination ceremony that you guys have been apart of, Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants! I bet you guys feel like pretty big losers right about now" Marionette said with a smile. The already annoyed competitors were in no mood to deal with his comments right now. "You guys have been here so much lately, you should already know how these things work. But just in case, I'm going to run through the rules one more time just for you guys." He continued with a smile. "First, I have four Marionette Co-captain badges to give out tonight, and there are five of you. If you don't receive a badge, you must take the ever so embarrassing walk of shame all the way down the Plank of Losers" he explained. "Any questions? No? Good." He finished.

"Now, how's about we get this thing started, aye?!" Marionette exclaimed happily. "First badge of the night goes to... Katy" he called, before tossing Katy a badge.

"Second badge goes to... Cheek" Marionette called before tossing Cheek a badge.

"And the third badge goes to... Adrian" Marionette called before tossing Adrian a badge. He smirked as he caught it.

Max and Krystal went wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"Max, Krystal, I'm getting a really strong sense of déjà vu here" Marionette said as he looked at the two competitors "One of you is going home tonight!" He continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max and Krystal still hadn't taken their eyes off of each other. They were both shocked that this had ended up like this.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Max and Krystal finally managed to break eye contact and look back at Marionette.

Neither of them really knew what to say. They weren't happy about their current situation. The thing that they hoped wouldn't happen, happened.

Marionette slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors. He loved building tension, before crushing someone's dreams.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started before stopping as he slowed the badge.

Neither Max nor Krystal were looking forward to the answer. Sure, neither of them wanted to be eliminated, but neither of them wanted to be the reason the other was eliminated either.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed as the badge slowed to a stop right in the middle of the two competitors. Max and Krystal looked at each other again "...Max" he finally said before tossing Max the final badge "Krystal, you're out." He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Oh no!" Max exclaimed sadly before looking down towards the ground. Krystal gave him a sympathetic smile before placing a paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Max. Don't worry" Krystal said. Max looked up at her.

"I just got you eliminated again. It's not okay" Max said, before standing up and walking a few feet away from the seats. Krystal stood up and walked in front of him, putting her paws on his shoulders.

"Yes, it is. I'm not mad. The only thing you need to worry about now is winning" Krystal said. Max looked at her again.

"B-but, I don't like not having you here. Y-you... you give me confidence in myself" Max said sadly.

"Awwwwww" The females who were still sitting awed.

"Aww, Max" Krystal said before pulling the dog in for a hug. Max hugged her back. The two stood there for several seconds holding the hug, until Krystal finally backed away enough to look Max in the eyes. "I believe you can win. You've done it before. You don't need me here for confidence. You have confidence. That's how you've done it before" She continued. Max still looked a little unsure. Krystal smiled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Max's cheek. He blushed. "Go and win. I'm going to be cheering for you" she finished with a smile.

A small smile couldn't help but form on Max's face as he watched Krystal back up and grab a life preserver from Marionette.

"I'll see you when the seasons over. I promise" Krystal said. Max nodded. "Bye, Max" she continued.

"B-bye, Krystal" Max replied. Krystal flashed him another smile, before heading onto and down the plank. Once she got to the end of it, she looked down into the water. She took a deep breath before jumping in.

Max ran to the side and looked over, watching Krystal as she started swimming away.

Marionette stood there, rolling his eyes before walking away from the group.

"And after another heartbreaking elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked "What will Max do now that Krystal's gone? Will Randy ever break his silence towards his friends? How much more of Adrian is Roxy going to be able to put up with before she finally snaps?" he asked "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 13!

I know the Max/Krystal decision was probably a tough one, but I felt it was necessary.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next week for chapter 14!


	15. Everybody was Sambo Fighting

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our two teams went head to head in an epic battle to destroy the other teams castle in a battle that will go down in history!" Marionette exclaimed "After Teddy's elimination, Max and Krystal tried to come up with something to do, seeing as how their main focus had been Teddy. Katy and Rebecca both continued to try and convince Randy to talk to them. But, despite their best efforts, they both failed... pretty badly. After locking himself in his room to try and stay away from Baby, Mike realized he still needed to eat. So he reluctantly came up with one of the worst plans I have ever heard in offering crazy, overly-obsessed Baby a hug if she agreed to bring him a plate of breakfast. Adrian once again went back to trying to get under Roxy's skin. And although she used her best efforts to ignore him, Adrian was still able to get what he wanted, leaving a very furious vixen behind." He continued "But in the end, after a close combated battle full of falling blocks, firing catapults, a very furious Baby, and Adrian refusing to help his team, it was Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot Tyrants that would pick up the win after Baby single handedly took out all five members of The Striker Standouts sending them to the elimination ceremony once again where newly acquired team member Krystal would ultimately get the boot." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Max was currently sitting alone in Buddy's old room, staring at the pile of books that he had left. They were just they way he and Krystal had left them the previous day.

Max looked at the bed and saw the book Krystal had been reading, laying there. He sighed.

It was weird Krystal not being there with him. He had enjoyed spending time with her again. He had just gotten back in the routine of it after the whole Buddy thing went down.

(Confessional -Max)

"I don't like not having Krystal here. I know she's only been gone a day, but I miss her" Max said sadly.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy was currently sitting alone in the dining hall. She had taken Freddy's advice and decided to leave Randy be, even though she didn't want to. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with repeatedly bothering him.

Was she annoyed that he was ignoring her? Yes. Could she blame him? No. Did it pain her to see him this hurt? Yes. Did she plan on finding a way to fix it? Yes, but only when Randy decided to talk to her again.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Maybe Freddy was right about leaving Randy alone until he actually wanted to talk to me. If I keep bothering him like Rebecca is doing, I'm just going to make things worse. I need to take a step back from this for a little while and give him some space." Katy started "Maybe I can work on helping Roxy get rid of Adrian, or even try to find out more about Rebecca. She doesn't seem like she's really the person she's been acting like" she continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was once again up and getting ready to start the day. Brent sat on the bed watching as she hurriedly moved around the room to ready herself.

"Are you alright? You seem like you have something else bother you." Brent said. Cheek looked at him and sighed.

"Baby knows you're here." She said bluntly.

"What? How?" Brent asked in a surprised tone.

"She... snuck in here to steal one of my feathers for some file thing or something the other night, and saw you" Cheek replied. Brent was weirded out.

"That is very... disturbing" Brent said. Cheek nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said.

"Did she tell anyone?" Brent asked. Cheek shook her head.

"We made a deal and she agreed not to say anything" She replied.

"What kind of deal?" Brent asked. Cheek really hated this part.

"I gave her one of my feathers..." Cheek started.

"Cheek, no." Brent said. Cheek nodded.

"And..." She started again. Brent closed his eyes and sighed.

"And what?" He said curiously.

"The other part of the deal is she wants... one of your feathers too" Cheek said. Brent chuckled.

"I'm not giving her one of my feathers. I like them on my body, just like I like your feathers on your body" He said. Cheek made her way to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I like your feathers where they are, too. But if she squeals to anyone and you get caught, they'll throw you off the ship. And I don't want them leaving you alone in the middle of the ocean." Cheek said as she cuddled into Brent's arm. He looked down at her before sighing.

"I don't want to be left in the middle of the ocean either." Brent started "I can't believe I have to do this" he continued before pulling his shirt up "I'll let you pick" he finished. Cheek sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" She said as she grabbed one of the feathers in a similar spot where she plucked on of hers previously, and pulled it. Brent felt a slight sting, but that was it.

Cheek looked at the feather in her hand before looking back at Brent.

"I would rather have you pull my feathers out than her" Brent said.

"I know. I would rather have me do it, too" Cheek said.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Now that this is done, I really hope Baby keeps her end of the deal" Cheek started "This has to be one of the most weird, uncomfortable, and disturbing moments of my entire life" she continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy had continued to keep to himself. He had now been back a week, and had stayed in his room the whole time except for when he was doing challenges.

He kept getting more and more annoyed at the fact that Rebecca would leave him alone. Katy had pretty much stopped bothering him, but Rebecca... she just wouldn't stop.

Randy had kept his word on refusing to talk to her. He absolutely, one-hundred and fifty percent wanted NOTHING to do with her.

Randy continued to lay there, like usual, when he heard a knock he had grown all too familiar with over the past week.

"Randy, it's Rebecca..." Rebecca called from outside the door. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Who else would it be?" He muttered to himself.

"Will you open the door, please? You've been avoiding me for over a week now. I just want to explain myself." Rebecca said. Randy huffed and shook his head. "Randy, please. I am begging you. Open the door so I can talk to you." She continued. Randy did his best to tune her out.

Rebecca stood outside the door, frustrated with the way Randy was acting. She was begging to talk to him, and he couldn't even say one word to her.

Freddy, who was on his way to the dining hall for breakfast, stopped as he was passing Randy's room.

"Just leave him be. You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep bothering him like this" Freddy said.

"How do you know?" Rebecca asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Because I've had problems like this before. That's how I know" Freddy replied.

"I know what I'm doing. I don't need advice" Rebecca said. Freddy shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He said as he continued on his way. Rebecca watched him walk down the hallway, before turning back to face Randy's door.

Randy had heard what Freddy had said, and he was hoping that Rebecca would listen to him and leave him alone. But unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"Randy, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!" Rebecca exclaimed.

He wanted to yell "You're going to be waiting awhile", plus a small amount of profanity, but managed to keep his mouth shut.

He instead shook his head again and went back to trying to tune her out.

"Randy! Talk to me!" Rebecca yelled as she knocked on the door. Randy ignored her.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Rebecca can plead and beg all she wants. I think I've made myself pretty clear over the past week, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Randy exclaimed "I mean, at least Katy decided to leave me alone. Rebecca could learn a thing or two from her." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had gotten up and managed to get to the dining hall before Adrian could find her. She ate, and then headed out onto the deck to relax.

She sat down and laid back in the chair she usually lounged in. She was actually enjoying herself, until she heard someone clear their throat. She knew immediately who it was.

"Good morning, sunshine" Adrian said with a smile. Roxy growled.

"Go away" She said.

"Where do you want me to go? We're on a ship, I don't have too many options of places to go" Adrian said.

"Okay, then jump over the side and swim far, far away from me" Roxy said.

"Always with the rude, and very unnecessary replies, Roxy. I have to say, I'm pretty disappointed in you" Adrian said.

"And I would care because?" Roxy said curiously.

"I'm not saying you have to, but you really should change your attitude towards me" Adrian said.

"And why would I do that? You've done nothing but make me hate you even more than I already did since we got on the ship. Why should I change the way I feel about you now?" Roxy asked. Adrian smirked.

"Because I'm not going anywhere." Adrian replied, finally getting Roxy to look at him when she noticed the change in his voice. "I know you're not as dumb as the rest of the losers here. But, as smart as you may be, you'll never outsmart me. I'm here to win, and I'm not going to let you get in my way. So regardless of whether or not you like me, you better stay out of my way" he continued. At this point, Roxy had her eyes narrowed at him. Adrian smirked at her. "Anyways, I'm going to get some breakfast. I'll talk to you later" he finished with a wink before walking away. Roxy sat there glaring a hole through the back of his head.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I've been saying since the day we got here that he was up to something! And I was right! Like I always am!" Roxy exclaimed "But what he doesn't know is that I AM going to get rid of him no matter what I have to do. He isn't going to outsmart me" she continued before shaking her head "That pretty boy is going to find out that he should not have taken me lightly." She finished in the most serious tone she could muster.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"I knew Roxy didn't trust me. Big whoop. I also know she is going to get in my way. I know I've managed to get under her skin, that was the easy part. Now it's time to move on to the hard part. The part that involves getting rid of her. And trust me when I say this, that WILL happen" Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

Mike was still in his bedroom, trying to stay away from Baby. Even though she was sitting outside of his door and had been for almost a whole day now.

He had already had to give Baby three hugs if she agreed to let him get back into his room, all because he had to use the bathroom like everyone does.

He didn't enjoy giving Baby the agreed upon hugs, either. Just being around her made him feel very... uncomfortable.

He was honestly surprised that she even kept her word with the deals and didn't try to kidnap him, tie him to a chair in her room, and hide him in the closet or something. To him, she really seemed like the type of person that would do something like that. And the thought alone freaked him out even more.

"Are you hungry yet, Mikey?" Baby asked through the door. He was, but he didn't want to have to deal with her again.

"Uh... no" Mike replied.

"I know you're lying, Mikey" Baby said. Mike sighed.

"Fine. Yes, I'm hungry" He said.

"I'll be right back!" Baby exclaimed, before he heard footsteps running down the hall. Mike sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." He said to himself.

He sat there for several minutes waiting for Baby. He knew she was coming back when he heard her running back down the hallway.

Mike got up and walked to the door, opening it when the footsteps stopped. There stood Baby, a huge grin on her face and a plate of breakfast in her hands.

"Breakfast is served, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed happily. Mike took the plate and sat it down in his room before walking back over to Baby, who already had her arms opened for a hug. Mike sighed and rolled hia eyes before walking towards. He didn't get far before she scooped him up into a backbreaking hug.

Baby secretly held him just in the right position to where she could smell his hair.

"Mmmm, strawberries" Baby said. Mike went wide eyed before breaking out of her grip and falling back into his room.

"T-thanks!" He said quickly before slamming the door shut.

"Awwww" Baby whined.

Mike took a deep breath as he leaned up against the door. Baby was INSANE!

He shook his head before grabbing his plate of breakfast and walking over to his bed to sit down.

He went to take a bite, when he noticed that the food was in the shape of Baby's head.

"Ew..." Mike said as he shook his head.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Ya know, I try to be as nice to her as I possibly can be. But when she does weird stuff like smell my hair, it makes it very difficult" Mike started before shaking his head "I'm hoping this ends soon and I won't have to stay locked in my room just to stay away from her" he continued

(Switch to -Baby)

"I think Mike is warming up to me!" Baby exclaimed happily "I mean, sure he stays locked in his room, and he claims it's because of me

(Confessional End)

Mike had scrambled the food around so it no longer looked like Baby. That made him feel a little less uncomfortable, not much though.

He was about to take his first bite when he was interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors report to the main deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

Mike groaned loudly. Of course Marionette had to call for the stupid challenge now. As soon as Mike was going to... enjoy... his breakfast. Great.

Mike took a couple of bites before setting the plate down and standing up to leave the room. He got to the door when he remembered Baby was out there waiting for him. He groaned. Now it was time to deal with her.

Mike shook his head before opening the door, and of course, Baby was already standing out there waiting for him.

"Lets go, Mike! We're going to be late!" Baby exclaimed as she grabbed Mike's arm and started dragging him down the hallway. Mike tried to pull away, but it was no use.

(On Deck)

Again, everyone else got there before Marionette did. However, he wasn't as late as he usually was.

Him, Ballora, and Rebecca showed up on the viewing deck not too long after everyone else got there.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed in his usual cheery tone. And like usual, no one replied. "Now, first off, I have an announcement. As of right now, this competition has now become everyone man or woman for themselves. Meaning teams are no more!" He exclaimed. Adrian smirked when he said that.

The others were surprised, but it didn't really bother them seeing as how they knew it was coming eventually. The only person that really seemed bothered by it was Baby.

"Oh no! That means Mike and I aren't on the same team anymore!" Baby exclaimed. Mike was looking up into the sky, thanking god for the blessing he had bestowed upon him.

"Yeah, that's... unfortunate" Marionette said in an uninterested tone.

"It really is!" Baby exclaimed as she pulled Mike into a hug. Mike tried to squirm free.

"Anyway, moving on to today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "Today we are making another pit stop! This time we will be visiting Mother Russia!" He continued.

(Confessional -Max)

"Oh, I've never been to Russia!" Max exclaimed "This is going to be fun!" He continued before sadly looking down "I wish Krystal was still here though. It would be more fun if she was here" he finished.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Russia, hmm. Sounds interesting. I'm honestly curious what this challenge is going to be" Freddy said. "And as far as the whole team split thing, I'm not upset. I knew it was coming. And besides, maybe it's for the best not having to worry about losing because of someone on your team. I'm not talking down about anyone, I'm just saying." He continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"I'm not opposed to make another stop. At least I'll have a little bit of space away from all the losers." Adrian started "I'm just glad this whole 'team' thing is finally over. Those losers were holding me back, now it's time to start getting more serious about getting rid of all of them." He continued.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Stopping in Russia is exciting. I just wish they knew about Brent so he could see it with me. It's unfair that he's missing seeing all of these places" Cheek said sadly "Maybe we'll have some free time in between the challenge and I can stop at a shop and get him something." She continued.

(Confessional End)

"Now, today's exciting challenge is going to be a good ole' fashioned series of Sambo fights!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Sambo? Isn't that like Russian MMA... minus the chokeholds?" Freddy asked.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Marionette replied.

"That's... a little dangerous don't you think?" Max asked. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope!" He replied "Well, not for me at least" he continued with a chuckle.

"Why don't you fight too? I'd love to knock you out and break your leg" Randy said. Marionette frowned.

"Do you live for thinking about causing physical harm to me?" He asked.

"It helps me get through the day" Randy replied.

"Well, ignoring Mr. Grumpy Pants, today's challenge is going to go as followed: there are nine of you, so, one of you will be sitting this one out. The other eight will compete in a series of matches to determine which one of you is the best. Whichever competitor is left standing at the end of the tournament not only wins the challenge, but also wins invincibility at tonight's elimination ceremony" Marionette explained.

"So... Which one of us isn't competing?" Cheek asked.

"That depends on who the last person into the arena we're going to be having the tournament in is" Marionette replied. As he did, the ship was docked and the ramp to the dock was lowered. "The arena isn't too far from here. Like I said, last one to the arena, doesn't get to compete. Whether that's a good thing or not is completely up to you guys" He continued.

"So... when does this impromptu race to the arena begin?" Freddy asked. Marionette looked down at his watch before replying.

"Um... right now" He replied. As he did, everyone looked around at each other. None of them really seemed in too much of a hurry to get to the arena, because they all walked down the ramp and onto the dock. Marionette wasn't impressed.

"Aww, what the heck. I was expecting them to try and kill each other to make sure they had a spot to compete today" Marionette said in a disappointed tone.

"I actually think it's quite funny that they aren't trying to impress you" Ballora said before turning to walk away, with Rebecca falling behind, leaving Marionette standing there.

After walking the whole way, the competitors finally made it to the outside of the arena. They all stopped and looked around at each other.

"So... who wants to skip this challenge?" Freddy asked. Everyone raised their paw, or hand in Mike's case.

"Well, we can't all 'take the day off' so we need to get this settled" Roxy said.

"I think we should let Mike sit this one out!" Baby exclaimed.

"Of course you do" Adrian said.

"I honestly don't care. I'm going inside" Randy said as he walked past the group and headed inside. Katy quickly followed him in.

"Yeah, I don't really care either" Freddy said before shrugging and walking in.

"I don't care, as long as you're competing" Roxy said, glaring at Adrian as she did. He smirked.

"Aww, aren't you just adorable" Adrian said mockingly. Roxy growled. "Sure, I'll compete. But you're going to wish that I didn't" he continued with a wink before heading inside. Roxy growled and balled her fists before quickly following him in.

Cheek looked at Mike and Baby before heading in, herself, not saying anything as she did.

"Well, then I guess it's settled, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed before heading in. Mike sighed in relief before following after.

(Confessional -Mike)

"I really don't mind sitting this challenge out. I mean, I'm not scared to compete or anything. But trying to compete in a sambo match with an animal with claws isn't really my thing" Mike said.

(Confessional End)

Marionette, Ballora, Rebecca, and Referee Nightmare arrived soon after. They walked in, found out which competitors were going to be competing and passed out the gear to those competitors.

"There is no way in wearing this" Randy said as he looked at the red singlet and headgear he was giving.

"You don't have a choice. You have to in order to compete" Marionette said.

"No, I don't. I'll just wear my regular clothes" Randy said as he shoved the gear back into Marionette's hands. Marionette looked at it before looking back up at Randy.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to wear it." Marionette said. Randy was in the middle of nodding when he continued "But, if you don't, you will be disqualified from the challenge" he continued. Randy glared at him. "So, your choice" he said. Randy continued to glare at him before snatching the gear back and walking off, mumbling to himself. Marionette chuckled "That's what I thought" he finished.

After everyone was geared up, they gathered around Marionette.

"So, rules are pretty simple, you have to get your opponent to the mat using leg locks only and try to get them to submit, thus eliminating them from the tournament. I was going to allow the knockout rule, but due to Ballora not wanting to see you purposely try to knock each other out, that's out. BUT, the boxing strikes to the will still be allowed, but you have to take it easy when you hit them" Marionette explained. "Matches will go as followed: Baby vs Freddy, Randy vs Max, Cheek vs Roxy, and Adrian vs Katy. We will start with Baby vs Freddy" he continued. Baby smiled before quickly stepping out onto the mat, Freddy slowly followed behind.

Nightmare stood in the center and made the two shake hands before the bell rang.

"This is going to be fun!" Baby exclaimed.

"Uh... yeah" Freddy said.

Once the whistle blew, Baby quickly wrapped herself around Freddy's leg, forcing him down to the mat, and locked him in a leg hold.

The pain immediately hit Freddy. He tried his best to break out of the hold, but ended up having to tap. The others watched in shock.

Baby broke the hold and jumped to her feet, clapping as she did. Freddy rubbed his leg before sitting up, shocked at what just happened.

Nightmare grabbed Freddy's paw and Baby's hand and raised Baby's hand.

"Winner, Baby." Nightmare called. Baby had a huge smile on her face. Freddy shook his head as he slowly made his way back to the bench, disappointment filling him.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I had no clue whatsoever that Baby knew anything about Sambo or mat-wrestling in general" Freddy said before shaking his head "I also can't believe she beat me in less than fifteen seconds" he continued "I don't think Goldie is ever going to let me live that one down." He finished.

(Switch to -Baby)

"That felt great! I guess it's a good thing I was on the wrestling team in high school!" Baby exclaimed happily.

(Confessional End)

"Match two is Randy vs Max! Winner of this match will advance to the next round to fight Baby!" Marionette exclaimed.

Max timidly walked out onto the mat. He really didn't want to fight Randy, especially while he was mad. And boy, was he mad.

Randy angrily walked out onto the mat, embarrassed about the ridiculous outfit he was currently wearing.

Nightmare got in the middle of the two and told them to shake paws. Max slowly held out his paw, Randy looked at it before back at Max. He quickly shook his paw before backing up slightly.

Next, the whistle bleep. Max stood there as Randy stared him down. He honestly didn't know what Randy was thinking at that moment.

Randy quickly raised his paws to Max, causing him to flinch. Max thought he was going to hit him, but he didn't. Randy grabbed Max's leg and pulled it out from underneath him before looking him in a leg lock similar to the one Baby beat Freddy with.

Randy didn't lock it in as tight as Baby did, but Max still felt the pain. He tried to break free, but in the end, couldn't. Max tapped out. As soon as he did, Randy broke the hold and climbed to his feet.

Max lay there in disappointment, feeling he had let Krystal down if she was watching from wherever she was right now. Max shook his head.

Randy stood there staring down at Max for several seconds, before extending his paw. Max looked at him and saw him motion for Max to grab it. Max slowly grabbed hold of Randy's paw before quickly being pulled to his feet.

"I'm sorry" Randy muttered. Max nodded.

Nightmare grabbed hold of Randy and Max's wrists and raised Randy's paw.

"Winner, Randy." Nightmare said. After, Randy pulled his paw away and walked back over to the bench.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I didn't want to fight Max. That's why I made it as quick and painless as I could. No fists. Just a quick submission." Randy started "Now, if it was Marionette, I can't see it would have seen the same outcome" he continued.

(Switch to -Max)

"I-I'm not mad at Randy for winning. But I feel like I let Krystal down for losing." Max said sadly "I promised her I was going to win, but it looks like I might not be able to keep my promise" he continued.

(Confessional End)

"Next match, Cheek vs Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed.

Roxy and Cheek made their way onto the mat. Neither one of them felt very comfortable in the singlets they were forced to wear.

Once again, Nightmare stood in the middle of the two and made them shake hands. They quickly obliged. After they did, the whistle blew.

Roxy and Cheek slowly circled around each other before Cheek dropped down and cut down Roxy with her legs. Cheek quickly tried to lock her in some sort of inverted ankle lock, but Roxy got out of it.

They both quickly jumped back to their feet, but were separated by Nightmare.

"Not bad, I'll give you that" Roxy said. Cheek nodded.

"Thanks" She said.

The whistle blew, and Cheek and Roxy immediately tried to go after each others legs. They took each other down to the mat, and tried to lock each others legs.

Roxy ended up smacking Cheek away enough to trap her leg. Cheek fought to get out of it, she tried to yank her leg away from Roxy, but it just ended up putting more pressure on it.

Cheek closed her eyes and fell back down to the mat trying to push the pain away, but she couldn't, she had to tap. As soon as she did, Roxy let her go and climbed to her feet.

Cheek sat up and slowly climbed to her feet. Nightmare took the two ladies hands and raised Roxy's.

"Winner, Roxy." Nightmare said.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I'll give Cheek this, she knows what she's doing. But there is no way I was losing. I'm going to get to Adrian, and I'm going to break his leg!" Roxy exclaimed.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Those leg locks actually hurt, especially when you have them locked in awhile." Cheek said "Sucks that I lost, but I'm actually hoping that Roxy makes it to Adrian and beats him. He needs to be brought down a few notches" she continued.

(Confessional End)

"Final fight of round one, Adrian vs Katy! Winner of this match will advance to the next round to fight Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed.

Adrian and Katy walked out onto the mat. Adrian had a grin on his face, Katy didn't look amused by it.

Nightmare stepped in the middle of the two competitors and told them to shake paws. Katy shook her head. Adrian held out his paw, a mocking smirk on his face. Katy narrowed her eyes at him before stepping back.

Nightmare shook his head in annoyance before stepping back, himself. After, the whistle blew.

Katy almost immediate socked Adrian right in the side of the head, it would've really hurt him if he wasn't wearing his head gear. As he stumbled back, Katy clipped his legs out from underneath him and tried to lock him in the same hold Baby used.

Adrian was trying to squirm away, but he couldn't, so he did the best thing he could come up with. He threw a fist, connecting just hard enough with Katy's head gear to daze her.

She let go of her hold, and Adrian reversed it on her. Adrian locked her leg in a hold as tightly as he could. Katy tried to fight threw the pain and break out of the hold, but she couldn't. She looked over at the bench and saw Randy watching. She again tried to fight to get out, but it seemed like Adrian just locked it in tighter. Eventually, Katy just couldn't take it anymore, she had to tap.

Adrian smirked as she did and let her go before climbing to his feet.

"Better luck next time" He said mockingly. Katy glared up at him.

Nightmare walked up and pulled Katy to her feet before raising Adrian's paw.

"Winner, Adrian." Nightmare said.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Ohh, shocker" Adrian said sarcastically.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I'm with Roxy one-hundred and fifty percent about getting rid of Adrian. That son of a *Bleep* needs to go." Katy said angrily.

(Congressional End)

"And that's it for round one! Advancing to round two Baby, Randy, Roxy, and Adrian!" Marionette exclaimed. "And round two begins... now!" He continued "Randy vs Baby is first!" He continued.

Randy and Baby stepped out onto the mat, staring across from. Nightmare stood in the middle, telling them to shake hands. They did. After, the whistle blew.

The two continued staring across at each other. They both had had pretty successful fights in the first round, but now they were facing each other.

Baby quickly tried to go for her winning game plan and strike early, but Randy knew what she was doing. He jumped back as she went for his legs, as she was climbing back to her feet, he clipped her legs and sent her to the mat. He quickly tried to lock in a leg hold, but she got out of it.

She quickly got to her feet and her and Randy backed away from each other. They saw Nightmare coming, and they knew that's what he was going to do.

Nightmare slowly stepped back and the whistle blew again.

Baby immediately went after Randy's legs again, he was about to dodge it, when he heard Adrian.

"Good job buddy. Keep it up and you may be able to win" Adrian called out. Randy made the mistake of turning his attention to him and taking it off of Baby.

Baby took advantage of the distraction. She clipped Randy's legs and quickly locked him in the same leg lock she beat Freddy with.

Randy quickly tried to escape, but Baby had it in deep. He tried to pull his leg away from her, but he couldn't. He looked back towards the bench and saw Adrian sitting there with a grin on his face. Randy glared holes through him.

Randy went back to trying to pull himself free, but Baby just seemed to tighten her hold. He didn't want to tap out, he wasn't one to give up. But if he didn't do something, Baby was going to break his leg. After her holding it in for over a minute, and trying several times to break free, Randy finally tapped. Adrian's grin turned into a smirk as he did.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I'm going to kill Adrian!" Randy yelled in anger "I don't know what that *Bleep*hole as against ME, but he just *Bleeped* with the wrong raccoon!" He continued.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just beat Randy!" Baby exclaimed excitedly.

(Confessional End)

"And the final match of round two, Adrian vs Roxy! This match will determine which competitor will compete against Baby in the final round!" Marionette exclaimed.

Roxy and Adrian walked out onto the mat. As soon as they did, Nightmare told them to shake hands. Roxy refused. Adrian grinned.

"That's okay, why would she want to shake hands with the guy that's about to beat her?" Adrian said curiously. Roxy growled.

After, the whistle blew and the match started. Roxy immediately decked Adrian, similar to what Katy did, and took his feet out from underneath him. She quickly tried to lock his leg up, but he squirmed away.

He jumped to his feet, and stepped back. Roxy smirked.

"What? Did I catch you off guard?" Roxy asked mockingly. Adrian glared at her.

Nightmare separated the two as they continued to glare at each other. The whistle blew again and Roxy went right back to trying to take Adrian's legs out. She managed to get him back to the ground, but he fought away from her again.

He quickly jumped back to his feet, and he and Roxy were once again separated.

"I thought you were better than me. You sure aren't showing it" Roxy said tauntingly, this just made Adrian more mad.

Once the whistle blew again, Roxy went straight back towards Adrian's legs, but before she could get him down, he smacked her with his forearm in the side of her head. This distracted her long enough for him to chop her legs out from underneath her and force her to the mat. After which, he quickly locked in the leg lock as tight as he possibly could.

Roxy tried to claw her way out of it, but Adrian wasn't letting up. She tried everything she could to break free from him. But the pain just seemed to be getting worse and worse. The last thing Roxy wanted to do was submit to him.

She went back to trying to squirm herself free, but stopped when the pain in her leg became too unbearable. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head as she tapped out and yelled in frustration.

Adrian laughed as he broke the hold and stood up.

"Looks like you aren't better than me after all" He said with a smirk. Roxy glared at him as she weakly pushed herself up and stood. Nightmare grabbed both of their paws and raised Adrian's. Roxy quickly yanked hers away afterwords.

"Winner, Adrian." Nightmare said. Adrian smirked once again.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Bull! That was bull!" Roxy exclaimed angrily "He is so lucky he cheated his way to win today. He better cherish this victory, because this will be the last one he gets!" She continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Oh no, Roxy lost, what will she ever do to make herself look like less of a loser?" Adrian said mockingly "Hey, I already said it, the vixen is not going to stand in my way much longer" he continued.

(Confessional End)

"And with that, Adrian and Baby will go head to head in the final round to see who gets invincibility tonight!" Marionette exclaimed.

Baby and Adrian walked onto the mat, staring each other down. Nightmare told them to shake hands, but neither one of them moved. Nightmare didn't really care either way, so he just let them get away with it.

Once the whistle blew, Baby quickly went straight after Adrian's legs. He wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her and forced her to the ground, trying to get her leg locked up.

Baby managed to fight away and get back to her feet. As she did, Nightmare backed her and Adrian up from each other.

The two stepped back, staring at each other. Once the whistle blew again, Baby immediately went straight towards Adrian's legs again. This time, however, she managed to trip him up and got him down to the mat.

She immediately went straight for the same leg lock that she had won the last two fights with. Adrian quickly squirmed his way free and hopped back up to his feet. Baby quickly climbed back up to hers and Nightmare once again separated them.

They again stared at each other until the whistle blew once again.

At this point, the others were actually invested in the fight. Everyone that actually cared about who won was rooting for Baby. Randy, Roxy, and Katy especially.

For the third time, Baby went right after Adrian's legs. She was determined to use her winning strategy.

Adrian caught her, again, and took her legs out from underneath her, once again forcing her to the ground. Baby squirmed to try and get away, but she couldn't. Adrian locked Baby in the same move she had been using, using her own strategy against her.

Baby tried to fight away as hard as she could, but Adrian only locked it in tighter. She held on as long as she could, but even with the others cheering her on, she tapped. The others sighed in disappointment as she did.

Adrian broke the submission hold, and climbed to his feet, staring down at Baby as he did.

"I win" Adrian said.

"And it looks like your winner of today's challenge is Adrian!" Marionette exclaimed. Adrian smirked as Nightmare raised his paw. Randy narrowed his eyes at him in anger.

(Confessional -Max)

"That challenge was hard!" Max exclaimed "I-I don't like fighting, especially when I'm fighting my friends!" He continued "I guess I'm not surprised I lost" he finished.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Even though I lost, I have to admit, that challenge was pretty... interesting" Freddy said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy growled as she stared at the camera.

"That challenge was bull, and Adrian is an *Bleep*hole. He may have gotten lucky this time, but that isn't happening again." Roxy said angrily.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Yes, I'm upset that Adrian won. But at least he's not the one that eliminated me from the challenge. That would have been so embarrassing that I don't think I would be mad if I got voted off. Although, at the same time, I still have something else to worry about." Cheek said, Brent coming to her mind at the end.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I don't even care that I lost. What I do care about though is the fact that Adrian screwed Randy out of winning. That is NOT going to heal Randy any faster. In fact, that's just going to make him even more mad than he already is" Katy said in frustration "Roxy was right, Adrian HAS to go" she continued.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Oh man! I was sooooo close!" Baby exclaimed "I can't believe Adrian beat me! Well, guess there's always next time!" She continued "As long as Mikey and I are safe, I'm okay" she finished with a smile.

(Switch to -Mike)

"Man, I didn't know Baby knew sambo..." Mike started before shaking his head. "Guess it's a good thing I didn't have to fight her" he continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera, arms crossed, and a scowl covering his face.

"I am going to RIP Adrian apart!" Randy yelled in anger.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"I knew my loser teammates were the ones holding me back. My FIRST challenge on my own, and I win! Not shocking, at all" Adrian said, a smirk forming on his face "This season is MINE." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, competitors! This is the first time this season that you've all been here together. Former members of Team Marionette is Really Really Really Hot but it hasn't been long at all since the last time you guys were here." Marionette started before chuckling. The former members of Team Marionette did not get amusement out it. "As usual, the rules go as followed: I have eight Marionette Co-captain badges to give out, there are nine of you. If you do not receive a badge you must take the ever so embarrassing walk of shame, all the way down the Plank of Losers" he continued "And since Adrian won today's challenge, he is automatically granted with our first badge of the evening" he finished before tossing Adrian his badge. He grinned.

"Second badge goes to... Cheek" Marionette called before tossing Cheek a badge.

"Katy and Randy, you two are also safe" Marionette said before tossing the two of them badges.

"And the next badge goes to... Max" Marionette said before tossing Max a badge.

"Mike and..." Marionette started.

"Please don't say Baby. Please don't say Baby. Please don't say Baby." Mike repeated over and over to himself as he crossed his fingers.

"...Baby" Marionette continued as he tossed Baby an award.

"Yay! We're both safe again, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed happily. Mike shook his head in disappointment.

"Great..." Mike said unenthusiastically.

"Freddy, Roxy, one of you is going home tonight!" Marionette exclaimed. Freddy and Roxy glanced at each other before looking back at Marionette.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Roxy sighed in annoyance when she realized the predicament she was currently in. Adrian was safe, yet somehow she was in the bottom two? Yeah, that's perfect. She was mad, but deep down, she was also pretty nervous.

Freddy was more nervous than he was mad. He wasn't ready to get eliminated. He had plenty of hope that this season would be the season he would finally win.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Freddy and Roxy continued to sit there waiting for Marionette to tell them who was eliminated.

Like usual, he was dragging it on as long as he possibly could. He really did love to build tension.

Roxy glanced over at Adrian and saw him smirking at her. She lightly growled. She just wanted to get up and punch him right in the head.

Freddy was getting more and more nervous as the time passed. He felt the same way when he and Goldie were in the bottom two.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final badge back and forth between the two competitors.

Roxy just kept getting more and more mad the longer he took.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed as he started slowing the badge. He was getting ready to announce who the final badge was going to, when he was interrupted.

"Hey! Hold it! Look what I just found lurkin' in the basement supply closet!" Nightmare exclaimed as he walked onto the deck, carrying Axel by the neck of his shirt.

"Hey bro, put me down!" Axel exclaimed. Everyone was somewhat surprised by Axel's sudden appearance.

"What? Where did you come from?!" Marionette asked.

"It's bull that I was eliminated first! You cheated me! So when you guys stopped, I hopped back on the ship." Axel replied "I want another chance! I deserve another chance!" He continued. Marionette looked both unamused and annoyed.

"We were kinda in the middle of something here!" Marionette exclaimed as he motioned towards the other competitors. Axel looked towards the others.

"Guys, you bros know I deserve another chance!" Axel exclaimed. All of them looked away, not wanting to say what they really thought. "Oh come on!" He continued.

"You know what, Axel, I'll let you back in the game" Marionette finally said.

"Really?!" Axel exclaimed. Marionette nodded.

"Yep! Really" He replied. Axel smiled.

"Haha, yes! Now, this game is really mine!" Axel exclaimed happily.

"You can't be serious!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Oh, but I am" Marionette replied. Nightmare growled as he dropped Axel to the ground.

"Hey! Would it kill ya to be more gentle, bro?!" Axel exclaimed as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"The Axeman is back, bay-bay!" Axel exclaimed.

"Oh, and Axel" Marionette said.

"Yessss?" Axel said curiously, with a smile on his face.

"Since you killed the mood and ruined the fantastic tension I had built up all because you wanted to sneak back onto the ship... You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Axel went wide eyed.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"W-wait, what?! C'mon bro!" Axel exclaimed as Nightmare picked him back up and carried him towards the plank. "You can't do this to me again!" He continued.

"I can, and I will" Marionette replied as he watched.

When they got close enough, Nightmare tossed Axel out onto the plank.

"Ow! Splinter!" Axel exclaimed as he pushed himself up and looked at his paw.

"Oh no, how will you ever recover from such an injury?" Marionette said sarcastically. Axel stood up and tried walking back onto the ship, but before he could, Marionette threw a life preserver at him and he lost his balance and fell.

"Not cool, broooooo!" Axel yelled as he fell, before disappearing in the water.

Marionette walked to the side and shook his head, before turning back to the others.

"As much as a hate doing this, and i really, REALLY hate doing this, but since Axel ruined the moment!" Marionette exclaimed in frustration "Roxy, Freddy, you're both safe for tonight" He continued. Roxy and Freddy both smiled. "But don't get used to it! Next time, this isn't happening again!" He finished, before walking away from the group. He was really annoyed.

"What'll happen next time?" Marionette asked "Who will get Randy to take to them first? Katy or Rebecca? How much more of Baby's very weird antics can Mike deal with? And after today's series of events, how will Katy, Roxy, and Randy react to Adrian?" He continued "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

As the ship sailed away, Axel started swimming after it.

"Go ahead and eliminate me! I'll be back, I always come back!" Axel exclaimed before sighing "But getting eliminated is such a *Bleep*" he continued as he kept swimming after the ship.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 14! Surprise ending, aye?

Wanted to see if it came down to it, out of Freddy and Roxy, who would you guys pick. Honestly don't know if I'm too surprised with the results or not.

Anyway, as we once again bid farewell to Axel, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next week!


	16. Deep Sea Diving Disaster

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made our fourth official pitstop on our worldwide journey across the ocean, this time stopping in beautiful mother Russia, where our remaining competitors went head to head in a Sambo tournament of the ages!" Marionette exclaimed. "Max struggled to try and cope being on board without Krystal. Which honestly he shouldn't be doing seeing as how there's a million dollars on the line! Adrian proved that he was not done with Roxy, as his mind games continued. Katy finally decided to take some good advice and not bother Randy anymore, seeing as how she was just making him madder when she did. Rebecca, however, did not take that advice and continued with making the raccoon even more mad than he already is." He continued "But in the end, after Adrian successfully wiped out almost half of his competition by himself. Including Roxy, only further angering the vixen. And gaining a new enemy in Randy, when he purposely cost him his match against Baby with a distraction. It was Freddy and Roxy who were sent to the bottom two, but a tension-ruining, surprise-returning, Axel who was once again booted from competition, sparing Freddy and Roxy for another night" he finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Freddy hadn't really been up to much since both Polly and Goldie were eliminated. Everyone that was left always seemed to be up to their own things, leaving Freddy with no other choice than to find something to do alone. And since they were on a ship in the middle of the ocean, there wasn't too much to do.

Most of the time he either hung out in the dining hall or stayed in his room relaxing.

He was currently on his way to the dining hall. He wasn't really hungry, but figured he should probably eat something anyway.

Ever since the last elimination ceremony, he couldn't help but wonder just how close he was to getting eliminated. It had been bothering him knowing that if it wasn't for Nightmare finding Axel, and Marionette throwing him off instead, he may have gotten eliminated.

He shook off the thoughts at as he walked into the dining hall. As he did, he saw Max sitting alone staring at his tray. He walked to the counter and grabbed a bagel and some orange juice, before walking over to the table where Max was and sitting across from him.

"Good morning, Max. Is everything okay?" Freddy asked. Max looked up at him.

" *Sigh* yeah, it's just... after the last challenge... I... don't know" Max replied, trailing off as he did. He didn't really know how to word it.

Freddy automatically assumed it probably had something to do with Krystal, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions just in case he was wrong.

"I...just... feel like I'm letting Krystal down already. I shouldn't have lost that challenge so fast. Krystal wouldn't have" Max said.

Bingo. Freddy was right, it did have something to do with Krystal.

"Come on, Max, it's not that big of a deal. You didn't let Krystal down. And besides, if anyone should be ashamed of losing the last challenge, it should be me. I mean, I lost to Baby in less than a minute" Freddy said. He cringed when he thought back to it, but figured it may make Max feel less bad.

"I lost quick, too. And that makes it even worse" Max said, seemingly becoming more sad as he did. Freddy shook his head. He was getting ready to say something, when they were interrupted.

"Oh, good morning" A voice said, getting the two competitors' attention. They looked over and saw Ballora approaching the table.

"Morning" They both replied. As Ballora closed in on the table, the first thing she noticed was how sad Max looked.

"What's wrong, Max?" She asked. "Is it about Krystal?" She continued. Freddy was surprised.

"How do you always know what the problem is?" Freddy asked.

"I pay attention" Ballora replied with a sweet smile as she sat down with the two. "So, tell me why you're sad about Krystal." She continued.

"I told her I would win before she left. And I lost the last challenge so fast that I feel like I've already let her down." Max replied sadly. Ballora gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sweetheart, it was one challenge, I promise you, you haven't let anyone down." She said.

"I tried telling him if anyone should be embarrassed about their loss, it should be me." Freddy said. Ballora looked at him and shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't." She said. "You two both need to stop thinking about the negatives. You're both still here, right?" She said curiously.

"Yeah, but-" Freddy started before being cut off.

"-Right?" Ballora interrupted, more stern this time.

"Yes." Freddy and Max replied in unison.

"Okay. Then what's the point in being so negative and insulting of yourselves?" Ballora asked. Max and Freddy looked at each other before looking back at her.

"I... don't know." Freddy replied.

"You don't know because there's nothing the two of you should be ashamed of about yourselves." Ballora said.

"But-" Max started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No. No 'buts'." Ballora said. "You two just need to move on from the last challenge and forget about it. It's not worth over thinking anymore. That's in the past. It's time to move forward." She continued. Max and Freddy looked at each other again.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Hmm, I know Ballora is just trying to help, but I don't think I'm going to be able to forget about that loss for awhile. Baby may be strong, but that loss was probably the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me during the three seasons I've been on the show. And it's not because I lost to a girl, but because I had to tap out so fast." Freddy said as he shook his head. "I mean, sure, I didn't want my leg broke. But it was still a pretty pathetic thing to do." He continued.

(Switch to -Max)

"Ballora is right, this one loss isn't the end of the world, and Krystal isn't ashamed of me! I just need to try harder in the next challenge! I know I can do it!" Max exclaimed, confidently.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had been thinking off and on about what had happened with Axel ever since it happened. She had no clue that he was on the ship. But the only thing that she could think of when she thought about it was what Marionette would do to Brent if they found him. She figured they would more than likely throw him overboard like they did Axel.

As Cheek stood in her bathroom and brushed her messy feathers back, she looked out into the main room at Brent. He was laying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't told him about Axel, mainly because she didn't want to worry him like she was worrying herself. But she figured at this point she probably needed to tell him.

"Brent?" Cheek said as she sat her brush down and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yep?" Brent said curiously as he looked over at her.

"We need to talk about something" Cheek said. Brent sat up, wondering what Cheek needed to talk about.

"Okay. What's up?" He said curiously as he slid his way to the edge of the bed. Cheek walked up and sat down next to him.

"Last night at the elimination ceremony..." Cheek started, but stopped. Brent was starting to worry.

"Cheek, what happened?" He asked, concern filling his voice. Cheek decided it was probably best to be blunt about it.

" *Sigh* okay. Marionette was about to tell us who was getting eliminated when Nightmare burst in carrying Axel. Apparently he had snuck onto the ship and had been hiding out in the basement like you had been doing. Nightmare found him and took him to Marionette. Marionette let him back in the game after he pleaded with him, but disqualified him for ruining the tension elimination moment he had built up. After which he made him walk the plank. Now I'm worried they're going to do the same thing to you if they find out you're here." Cheek explained quickly. After which she started to take deep breaths to re-catch her breath. Brent was surprised by this.

"Are you serious?" Was all he could say. Cheek nodded before looking down.

"I just don't want the same thing to happen to you" She repeated. Brent sighed before putting his arm around her.

"It's not. Err, well, at least I hope it doesn't. But, for the time being, we don't need to worry about it." Brent said. Cheek looked up at him.

"I just don't want them to leave you in the middle of the ocean. What if you get eaten by a shark or something? Then I won't have someone to reach the top shelf at the store for me." Cheek said. Brent chuckled. He was glad she was starting to relax.

"Oh man, what a shame that would be for you to lose your shelf reacher." He said. Cheek giggled.

"Okay, maybe I am worrying about it too much. But still, no one knew Axel was on board, and he still got caught and thrown overboard. The same thing could happen to you." Cheek said. Brent nodded.

"It could. I'm not going to lie. But until it happens, I'm not worried about it, and you shouldn't be either." He said. Cheek nodded.

"I know." She said as she kissed his cheek and stood up.

"And hey, even if I do get caught and thrown overboard, you still have this guy to keep you company." Brent said jokingly as he held out the Brent plush.

"Haha." Cheek sarcastically laughed as she took it from him. "He's cute, but he has nothing on the real thing." She continued, causing Brent to chuckle.

"You got me there." He said.

"You're such a nerd." Cheek said as she tossed the plush back onto the bed.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing I'm your nerd." Brent said.

"It is." Cheek said with a smile.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Brent's right, I need to stop worrying. The whole Axel thing was unexpected, but there's no way that something like that would happen twice, right?" Cheek said curiously. "And worrying myself sick isn't going to make it seem less possible that it could happen. So, if and until it happens, I need to relax." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

Mike had been laying in his room throwing a ball up in the air and catching it for almost an hour now. He was bored.

Like the past week, he had spent most of his time locked in his room and away from Baby. Even though she spent all of her free time hanging around outside of his room anyway.

"Are you okay in there, Mikey?" Baby called through the door.

"Like I told you three minutes ago, YES!" Mike replied. Even though he was really annoyed with her, he was still trying to keep himself calm.

"Are you sure?" Baby asked. Mike groaned loudly.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Look, yeah, sure, Baby is a fan. Whatever. I appreciate that she wants to help. But she is driving me INSANE!" Mike exclaimed "I can't even get a minutes peace because she is always there! She hasn't been away from my door for longer than three minutes the whole time I've tried to stay away from her!" He continued "I really, really, REALLY wish she would go bother someone else, because frankly, I'm sick of it." He finished.

(Switch to -Baby)

"I hate that Mikey has been keeping himself away from me. I honestly think it's because he knows if he's around me too much, he won't be able to resist me anymore." Baby said. "Still, I miss spending allllllll of my time with him, and wish he would finally realize that I don't think he's weird for having a crush on me. I think it's cute!" She continued.

"I don't have a crush on you!" Mike yelled from somewhere in the ship. Baby giggled.

"That's why I like him so much. He's such a kidder!" Baby exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy was sitting out on the main deck in her usual beach chair. She was trying to relax before the challenge, but she just couldn't get her mind off of Adrian. She really wanted to punch him in the throat. She growled when the image of what he had done in the last challenge ran through her mind.

She was trying to push it away, when she was interrupted. Luckily, it wasn't by Adrian.

"Roxy, I need your help." The voice said as it approached her. Roxy looked over and saw Rebecca walking up.

"What is it?" Roxy said curiously.

"You've known Randy awhile now, right? Can you try and talk to him and convince him to talk to me?" Rebecca asked. Roxy didn't know if she was actually being serious or not.

"Ha. You'll have better luck getting him to talk to you yourself. Randy and I don't like each other and haven't for a long time." Roxy replied.

"Why? You've been around each other for three seasons, right?" Rebecca asked. Roxy nodded.

"Yes, we have. But, did you not watch season one?" Roxy asked.

"Um... not really. I didn't start watching the show until season two." Rebecca replied.

"Just know Randy and I have a sour history, and besides you, I'm the last person he would want to talk to." Roxy said. Rebecca growled in frustration.

"He's been back over a week and has refused to talk to me the whole time!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I don't know what you expect me to do." Roxy said.

"I just... I-" Rebecca started, not knowing what to say.

"Good morning, ladies." A voice greeted, cutting Rebecca short. Roxy groaned. She knew who it was.

"Turn around and walk the other way or a swear I will throw you overboard." Roxy said as calmly as she possibly could.

"Aww, someone's upset for no reason." Adrian said. Roxy was just getting more annoyed "And Rebecca, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Adrian. It's a pleasure to meet you." He continued, as he took Rebecca's paw and kissed it. Flashing her his signature smile as he did. Rebecca blushed a deep shade of red before pulling her paw away.

"I-I-I have to go." She said. She started to walk off, when Adrian spoke up.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you talking to her. I mean, seeing as how you're friends with Katy and all." He said, causing Rebecca to stop.

"Wait, you're friends with Katy?" She asked as she turned around and looked back at Roxy. Roxy slowly shook her head, glaring at Adrian as she did.

"Oh, you didn't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell you." Adrian said. "They were discussing you and Randy. I think it probably had something to do with the reason Randy doesn't like you anymore." He continued. Rebecca went wide eyed.

"You told Katy what I told you about Randy and I?!" Rebecca exclaimed "I told you that in good faith! You weren't supposed to tell anyone! Especially not Katy!" She continued.

"I should knock you out right now" Roxy said to Adrian.

"How could you?! I thought we were friends!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Look, it was nothing personal. And I told Katy, I didn't know he was snooping around, getting into my business." Roxy said, glaring at Adrian. Rebecca shook her head, she was both angry and upset.

"Great, the one friend I thought I had on this ship turns out to have just been using me." She said.

"What a shame it is." Adrian said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I have to go." Rebecca said, before storming off.

After she was gone, Adrian turned his smile back towards Roxy.

"Ahh, finally alone." He said. Roxy shook her head.

"Why did you do that?!" Roxy asked. Adrian chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." He replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Accident my *Bleep*. I should throw you overboard." Roxy said. Adrian shook his head.

"For an angry vixen, I have to admit, you're kinda cute when you're mad." He said as he pinched her cheek. Roxy quickly smacked his paw away, before glaring at him.

"Touch me again, and I will tear all of your fur off, turn it into a coat, and give it to Mike." She said. Adrian chuckled.

"Wow, threatening? That's a little below you, don't you think?" He asked.

"No." Roxy replied in an annoyed tone.

"Aww, come on, don't be sourpuss." Adrian said.

"I suggest you walk away right now before you find out what this 'sourpuss' is able to do." Roxy said.

"What, you're not enjoying are conversation?" Adrian asked.

"I've never enjoyed anything less in my whole life." Roxy replied.

"That disappoints me, I thought we were getting along so well." Adrian said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll go. But just remember, I'm not going anywhere, so, you better get used to me; well, at least while you're still here." He continued with a smirk. Roxy shook her head. Adrian chuckled before giving her a wink.

Roxy growled as Adrian walked away.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Okay, Rebecca had nothing to do with him! He's purposely trying to make things hard for me!" Roxy exclaimed in annoyance "Was I particularly fond of Rebecca? No. Do I care that she probably hates my guts now? No, she can join the club. Am I angry about Adrian getting involved in something that wasn't any of his business?! You're gosh*Bleep* right I am!" She continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Hey, sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do." Adrian started as he shrugged "And besides, using someone for your own personal game is low. And I myself would never result to such low-down, dirty tactics". He continued, a smirk forming on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy, as he had been doing since he returned to competition had been locked in his room, keeping to himself.

Luckily, Rebecca's knocking and bothering him had slowed down. He had really been getting annoyed with her constant presence outside of his room.

There hadn't really been too much going on for him besides that. No one else had tried bothering him. Which he didn't really mind. Keeping to himself was something he was used to at this point.

He had been laying there thinking about all the many ways he could wipe Marionette off of the face of the earth, when he was interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Randy huffed. He climbed out of his bed and walked towards the door. He didn't even feel like competing in a challenge today, but figured he might as well seeing as how he had nothing better to do.

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, as he did, he bumped into Cheek, who had been on her way to the deck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Randy." Cheek apologized. Randy nodded.

"It's fine." He said.

Afterwards, the two stood in awkward silence until Cheek finally spoke up.

"So... I haven't talk to you any since you've been back, how are you feeling?" She asked. Randy shook his head as he started walking.

"Annoyed." He replied. Cheek caught back up to him and the two started walking together. "I really didn't want to come back. I was fine at home." He continued.

"It was wrong the way Marionette brought you back." Cheek said.

"Thank you, I'm glad there's actually people that agree with me." Randy said.

"Of course. I don't think I'll ever agree with Marionette about anything." Cheek said.

"*Chuckles* yeah, me neither." Randy said.

"So, I don't mean to force you, but I have to ask. Why have you been ignoring everyone? I mean, I know your upset, but Katy she-" Cheek was saying before being interrupted.

"-Yeah, I know. I just don't feel like talking, I don't see why that's a hard concept for people to understand." Randy said.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't mean to force you." Cheek said. Randy shook his head.

"No, you're fine." He said. "But, while we're having a conversation, how's Brent?" He asked. Cheek froze.

"W-what?" She said curiously. Randy stopped and turned to face her "H-he's good. He's probably at home rel-" she was saying before she noticed Randy shaking his head. He wasn't buying it.

"Cheek, I know he's here." He said.

"How?" Cheek asked.

"Our rooms are right next to each. I could hear you two through the wall; speaking of which, you mind keeping it down next time? That's not something I want to hear when I'm trying to sleep." Randy replied. Cheek blushed a deep shade of red, before looking away in embarrassment.

"Randy, please, you can't tell anyone." Cheek said, finally looking back at him.

"Don't worry, I'm no snitch." Randy said. "Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Bonnie and Baby." Cheek replied.

"You two aren't that good at keeping secrets, are you?" Randy said curiously.

"Those two weren't our fault. They found out by breaking into my room." Cheek said defensively.

"They broke into your room?" Randy asked.

"Well, Baby did. Bonnie just kinda walked in because I forgot to lock the door." Cheek replied.

"Why did Baby-" Randy was saying, before getting interrupted.

"-You don't want to know." Cheek said. Randy just kinda shrugged it off, realizing she was probably right in him not wanting to know.

The two continued their walk down the hallway, they had been standing there talking a lot longer than they meant to.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"It was nice getting Randy to talk to me. I'm just glad he hasn't completely pushed his friends away." Cheek said "But the fact that he knows about... it... tells me that we need to start being more quiet." She continued, blushing again at the thought of what Randy said. She was so embarrassed and knew that's the first thing she was going to mention to Brent when she got back to her room.

(Switch to -Randy)

"Hey, just because I don't want anything to do with Rebecca, doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with anyone that I actually like." Randy said as he shrugged "Have I enjoyed not being bothered? One hundred and fifty percent. But, I don't mind breaking my silence for a little awhile to talk to someone like Cheek. At least I know she won't completely screw me over like Rebecca did." He continued.

(Confessional End)

Katy was already on the deck. She was the first to notice when Randy and Cheek walked out onto the deck together. And she had to admit, she was a little jealous by this.

She had been trying so hard to get Randy to talk to her since he had been back, and he wouldn't. But he would talk to Cheek, who had made little to no effort to even see if he was alright. She wasn't mad at Cheek, she was more or less just happy that Randy was finally talking to someone.

She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even realized that all the competitors had shown up and were now just waiting for Marionette.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed happily "Now, lets jump right into today's challenge, because I can tell you're all very excited for it!" He continued.

"Definitely" Randy said sarcastically before huffing.

"Ignoring Mr. Negative, today's challenge is going to put the nine of you in a deep sea diving adventure!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone was somewhat surprised about that.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"He really expects us to dive AND swim around underwater, in the middle of the ocean... you can't be serious." Freddy started. "I mean, I'm all for trying new things. But when it comes to crazy things like this, I think I'll pass." He continued.

(Switch to -Max)

"Ohhh, I've never been deep sea diving before!" Max exclaimed "I hope it's not as scary as it sounds." He continued.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"If we're really doing this deep sea diving thing, I hope Adrian gets lost on the ocean floor." Roxy said as she crossed her arms.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian chuckled as he sat in front of the camera.

"This should be interesting." He said.

(Confessional End)

"Alright, this is how this challenge is going to work. Nightmare has dropped nine keys in the water. Those nine keys unlock the chests that will be brought out after the challenge. The thing of it is though, only one chest contains a prize, and that prize is a invincibility slip for today's elimination ceremony." Marionette explained.

"So, let me get this straight, you're going to make us diving in and swim around in the middle of the ocean looking for keys, with the high chance of no reward for finding them?" Roxy said curiously.

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed. Roxy shook her head in annoyance. "Now, Rebecca and Nightmare are bringing each of you out a swimsuit and diving gear so you don't run of of oxygen and die under water." He continued. As he did, Rebecca and Nightmare appeared on deck with the gear he was talking about.

"Since I'm assuming none of you want to strip down and change in front of your peers, you may take your gear somewhere more private and get changed. Just make it quick, I don't have all day." Marionette said.

Everyone quickly took their gear and headed towards their rooms to change. It didn't take any longer than ten minutes for everyone to get changed and meet back out on the deck. Marionette was still annoyed with how long it took.

"Now that all of you are back, lets get this challenge started, shall we?" Marionette said curiously.

Nightmare and Rebecca helped get everyone's oxygen strapped on appropriately and made sure it was working.

"So... There's only about twenty minutes of oxygen in those tanks, so I'd make it fast if I were you." Marionette started.

Everyone walked over to the side and looked down into the water. They all hopped up on the side and readied to jump.

"Oh! And watch out for sharks. I hear they're pretty hungry around these parts." Marionette called. Everyone looked back at him, annoyed that he decided to make them more nervous right before they all made the jump. "Good luck." He said with a grin.

Ballora gave him an unamused look as she shook her head. Marionette turned around and looked at her.

"What?" He said curiously.

All the competitors, even though nerved, they all jumped into the water.

Everyone went under and started swimming around looking for keys.

None of them wanted to encounter a shark, so they knew they needed to make it quick.

No one was seeing much of anything. They were hoping the keys would be more noticeable. But with Marionette being the brains behind the challenge, they weren't surprised that they weren't.

After what Marionette had said, Max was scared as heck to be under the water swimming for a key. He not only had to worry about losing the challenge, but he also had to worry about running out of oxygen AND getting eaten by sharks. Fantastic.

He swam around searching, searching for anything besides water, but he wasn't finding anything.

He was scared, frustrated, but knew he had to keep calm if he wanted to win the challenge.

After swimming around for several minutes, he finally saw a shimmer of light. It wasn't too far away from him. He didn't know exactly how deep he was, but he swam towards it. It was a key. A huge smile grew on his face as he tightly grabbed hold of the key and started swimming back towards the surface.

Once he popped back out from under the water, he quickly swam back towards the ship and climbed the ladder.

He threw himself back onto the deck, holding his key up.

"Max! Congratulations! You're the second competitor back!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Second?!" Max exclaimed as he pulled his diving mask off. Marionette pointed further down the deck at Freddy, who had somehow made it back first. "But... how did you-" he was saying before Freddy interrupted him.

"-One of the keys got stuck to a piece of wire that was dragging behind the ship." He said. That was pure luck on his part.

(Confessional -Max)

"Well, I might not have been the first back, but at least I didn't die of oxygen loss or get eaten by a shark!" Max exclaimed.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"That was pure luck that I found that key. I honestly didn't want to be in that water any longer than I had to be." Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

Cheek was swimming around, in the same predicament that everyone else was in, they couldn't find a key.

She had seen Max swimming back towards the surface, so she figured he had found a key.

She was a fan of swimming, but not in dangerous situations like this for a high probability of no reward.

Just like Max, she swam around for several minutes, not seeing anything, before something finally caught her eyes.

She quickly swam towards it and found a key. She breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed it and swam back to the surface.

Mike had spent most of his time trying to get away from Baby, it wasn't working too well though. She had been right on his tail ever since they jumped in the water. At this point, he was kinda wishing a shark would swim up and take him out. Maybe it wouldn't swallow him whole, just realize how crazy Baby is and save him from her.

"Oooohhhh! Mikey! Wait! I see something!" Baby exclaimed excitedly as she quickly swam towards what she saw. Mike decided to wait to see what it was, hoping maybe she found a key. She was there and back in less than twenty seconds.

"Mikey! I found a key!" Baby exclaimed as she held the key out to Mike. "Here you go!" She continued. Mike looked at the key before looking back at her.

"Are you serious?" He said curiously. Baby nodded.

"Well, thanks." Mike said as he took the key.

"I also found this!" Baby exclaimed as she pulled a skull out from behind her back. Mike screamed as he quickly flew out from underneath the water, up into the air above it, and ran on the air back to the ship. "What?" Baby said, confused as to why Mike ran.

Katy was next to find a key. She had been swimming around, and spotted one. She swam down and grabbed it, when she was on her way back to the surface, she saw Randy. She swam over to him and held out the key.

"What?" Randy said curiously.

"Here, take this, I'll find another one." Katy said. Randy shook his head.

"No. Keep it and get back to the ship, I'll find my own." He said before swimming away. Katy floated there watching him. She sighed before swimming back to the surface and back towards the ship.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I really wish Randy would have taken that key from. I want him to know that I want to help him." Katy said "I'm still hoping maybe he'll come around. At least I hope he will." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Roxy was swimming around, still searching for a key. She was quickly getting frustrated. She had already seen at least four other people head back to the surface. And the fact that she had been swimming around for almost fifteen minutes now made her even more mad.

She knew she needed to hurry, she didn't have much oxygen left, and the last thing she wanted to do was die and let Adrian win.

She continued to swim around for another two minutes before she finally saw something. She immediately swam towards it, not knowing Randy had seen it too.

The two competitors quickly swam towards the key, and almost collided into each other. They looked at each other, and quickly realized why the other was there. They both quickly reached for the key, both grabbing it in a paw, and started trying to yank it away from each other.

"Let go!" Roxy yelled.

"You let go!" Randy yelled.

"I need this key!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Randy exclaimed.

They continued to try and yank it away from each other, until they both accidentally let it go and it went flying upwards.

They both quickly looked up and saw Adrian floating there with it.

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you two lovebirds back at the ship." Adrian said mockingly as he swam back towards the surface. Randy and Roxy angrily watched him swim away.

After he was gone, they looked at each other.

"Great. We have three minutes of oxygen left and still no keys." Roxy said.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to float here and complain about it until I run out. I have a key I need to find." Randy said, before quickly swimming away, leaving Roxy alone again.

Randy swam around again, trying to hurry realizing he was almost out of oxygen.

He started getting frustrated when Baby swam past him with a key from an area he had just swam by.

At this point, he figured he must've been the last one in the water. He didn't know if Roxy was still down there and at the moment he couldn't care less.

And just as his oxygen was about to run out, he saw something. He immediately swam towards it and realized it was a key.

"It's about time." Randy said to himself as he went to grab it. As he did, he realized it lay onto of a sleeping shark.

"You have to be *Bleeping* kidding me." He said.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Of course! Of course it has to be on a shark! Of course it does!" Randy exclaimed in frustration.

(Confessional End)

Randy knew his next move was crucial. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the shark up.

He shook his head as he very slowly and carefully reached for it. He wrapped two of his fingers around it and slowly started lifting it up, holding his breath as he did.

Once he had it in his paw, he sighed a breath of relief. That was a mistake. The shark opened one of its eyes, staring directly into Randy's.

"*Bleep*." Randy said.

The others were waiting around on deck. The only two who still hadn't come up were Randy and Roxy. Marionette looked down at his watch and saw they only had about a minute and a half of oxygen left.

"Hmm, maybe we should have given them more oxygen." Marionette said. Ballora slapped the back of his head. "OW?!" He exclaimed as he rubbed it.

"You're just realizing that now?!" Ballora exclaimed.

Marionette was getting ready to say something else, but didn't get to before they saw something approaching the surface. Everyone watched as Randy popped up with a shark in a headlock.

"I'm not in the mood for this today!" Randy yelled. The shark started jerking around until he loosened Randy's grip, after which he threw Randy off of him with alarming power. Randy flew towards the ship like a bullet. Luckily he was launched high enough to where he flew onto the deck.

He lay there moaning as the others went to check on him.

"See, he's alright." Marionette said as he motioned towards Randy.

"You better hope Roxy gets back up here, too." Ballora said.

Roxy had been swimming around, realizing she was obviously the last one in the water. That last key had to be around there somewhere, it just had to be.

She knew that she was pretty much out of oxygen at this point. So she was having to breath as little a possible, which wasn't helping her current situation any.

She continued swimming, not wanting to give up hope, but just about to, when she finally spotted something. She swam towards it as fast as she possibly could. It was a key.

Once Roxy finally found the last key that was available, she swam back to the surface. She was beyond angry at this point. First Adrian stole her key, then she was the last to get back. She quickly swam back to the ship and climbed the ladder, before angrily climbing onto the deck, yanking her mask off, and taking a long, deep breath.

Once all the competitors were back on deck with their keys, Marionette looked around at them.

"Okay, the colored dot on the key you have, matches the color of the chest that that key unlocks. Hurry and get to unlocking them." Marionette said. After he did, everyone quickly made their way to the chest that matched their key.

Once they were all there, they unlocked them and pulled them open. Everyone except one was disappointed.

"And empty..." Randy said before standing up and shaking his head.

"Nothing..." Cheek said.

"Mines empty too." Freddy said.

"Crap!" Roxy exclaimed in frustration as she stared into her empty chest. The chuckle she heard is what got her attention. She looked over and saw Adrian stick his paw into the chest.

"Look what we have here, an invincibility pass." He said. Roxy growled in frustration and anger.

"And once again, it looks like the winner of today's challenge is Adrian!" Marionette exclaimed. Roxy and Randy were furious. Everyone else was just somewhat disappointed.

Adrian stood there with his invincibility pass in hand, and a grin on his face.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Like I said, this challenge was pretty interesting. Did I win? No. But at least I didn't lose in under a minute like the last challenge." Freddy said.

(Switch to -Mike)

"I am NEVER going deep sea diving again." Mike said as he shook his head.

(Switch to -Baby)

"That was such a rush!" Baby exclaimed excitedly "I've never had so much fun in my entire life! Well, besides spending time with Mike." She continued "Oh, and maybe that one time when I was twelve and I went skydiving without a parachute and landed in this giant bouncy castle! That was pretty fun too!" She finished happily.

(Switch to -Max)

"Aww man, I was really hoping I would win that one." Max said in disappointment, before shaking his head "I'm such a loser! I haven't done anything besides let Krystal down!" He exclaimed in frustration. "I'm sorry." He said sadly.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"That was different. I might have lost, but at least I made it back to the ship in one piece." Cheek said "I just wish anyone besides Adrian would have won that invincibility pass. He is really annoying me." She continued.

(Switch to -Katy)

"As much as I dislike Rebecca, I really think Adrian is catching up to her." Katy said.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed. He was annoyed that he lost the challenge, but he was more annoyed that Adrian won it.

"That pretty boy wolf messed with the wrong person in the last challenge. He better savor this win for everything it's worth, because before I get eliminated-if I get eliminated, Adrian WILL suffer for screwing me over. That's a promise." Randy said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera angrily shaking her head. She was angry that she somehow lost a challenge so simple, and to Adrian of all people.

"This is the second challenge in a row that I've lost because of that... that... that *Bleep*!" Roxy exclaimed in frustration "No more! This was it! Adrian is done! Even if I have to go back to the way I was in the first season of this dumb show, Adrian... Is... DONE!" She continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Hey, a victory is a victory. I'll take this win over a loss any day." Adrian said before shrugging "Besides, this challenge was way too easy to lose anyways." He continued "So, it looks like I'm safe again." He finished, usual smile taking over his face.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, competitors. I know today has been pretty ruff for most of you. Especially you, Roxy. I mean, after that embarrassing loss." Marionette started. Roxy narrowed her eyes at him. "I have eight Marionette Co-captain badges to give out, there are nine of you. That means whichever one of you doesn't receive a badge will be taking the walk of shame all the way down the Plank of Losers." He continued. "So lets get this thing started. First badge tonight goes to the winner of today's challenge, Adrian." He finished before tossing Adrian a badge. Adrian smirked as he caught it.

"Next badge goes to... Mike" Marionette said before tossing Mike a badge.

"Cheek, Katy, you two are safe" Marionette said before tossing the two females badges.

"Next up... Freddy" Marionette said before tossing Freddy a badge.

"Roxy..." Marionette said before tossing Roxy a badge.

"And... Baby." Marionette said before tossing Baby a badge. This left Max and Randy to glance at each other. "Max, Randy, arguably Total Drama's most popular competitors. One of you is outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max and Randy looked back towards Marionette. Randy didn't look too fazed about being in the bottom two. Max, however, did.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Max was nervous. He was as nervous as he was when he was in the bottom two with Krystal. Maybe even more so.

Getting eliminated wasn't an option for him. Krystal had faith in him that he would win. He couldn't let two stupid mistakes costing him challenges be his ultimate demise.

Randy sat there arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. He honestly wasn't worried because he didn't care either way. Although, a part of him wanted to somehow survive this elimination ceremony just so he could stay in the game long enough to get back at Adrian.

"And the final Marionette Co-caption badge of the evening goes to..." Marionette started before stopping, as he slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors. Tension building had to be one of his favorite things about hosting the show.

Max got more and more nervous the longer Marionette took. Randy still sat there with the same annoyed look on his face that he had had since he got brought back to the show. Max was shocked at how unfazed he looked.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed as the badge came to a stop between the two competitors.

Max's heart was racing a million miles an hour. This stress was doing a number to the poor dog. Randy on the other hand felt fine.

"...Randy." Marionette finally said before tossing Randy the final badge. "Max, your run is over bro." He continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Max looked towards the floor saddened by his elimination. He was angry, disappointed with himself for letting Krystal down the way he had.

Max closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up. Cheek was sitting staring at him with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Max." Cheek said. Max sighed and nodded as he stood up.

"Me too." Max said. "I let Krystal down." He continued before shaking his head again.

"Max, you didn't let Krystal down." Cheek said. Max nodded.

"I did. I got her eliminated and then she put her faith in me to win and I blew it." He said sadly.

"You didn't get her eliminated either." Cheek said. She was trying to ease Max's mind a little. He was being way too hard on himself. "I'm willing to bet anything that Krystal is just as proud of you for everything you've accomplished over three seasons as we are." She continued. Max looked around at the others and saw most of them nodding in agreement.

"Hey, I'll give you props. You beat me." Roxy said as she shrugged.

"Yeah, come on, you're being way too hard on yourself. Like Cheek said, I guarantee Krystal isn't even a tiny bit mad or disappointed in you for this." Freddy said.

"I hope you guys are right." Max said.

"They are." Randy said, getting everyone's attention. He stood next and extended his paw towards Max. "I would honestly give you my spot because I don't want to be here, but I have some unfinished business to take care of." He continued, throwing a quick glance at Adrian.

Max shook his paw, giving him a smile as he did.

"Thanks, Randy." He said happily. Randy gave him a single nod.

"Alrighttttt, as sweet as all this has been, I have a recliner calling my name, so lets get this over with." Marionette said. Ballora didn't look at all amused with him ruining the moment.

Max looked at him before looking back at the others.

"Thanks you guys! You always know how to cheer me up!" Max exclaimed happily. "But, before I go... can you guys do something for me?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Freddy asked. Max smiled as he opened his arms wide and motioned for the others to come in for a hug. Freddy chuckled.

"Pleassssseeeeee?" Max said curiously.

"You got it." Freddy said before stepping into the hug. Cheek was next, followed by Baby, who pulled Mike with her, then Katy.

Randy, Roxy, and Adrian stood there watching. Max looked past everyone and at Randy, giving him a sad puppy dog face. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said as he joined the hug. After he did, Roxy shrugged.

"What the heck." She said as she joined them. Adrian just let out huff before walking away.

Max stood there soaking in every bit of love he could from his friends. After the group held the hug for a good twenty seconds, they finally pulled away from each other.

"Thanks, you guys!" Max exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome, Max." Cheek said with a smile.

After, Max walked towards Marionette and grabbed his life preserver, before walking towards the plank. He turned around and gave everyone one last wave before stepping out onto the plank. He walked down it and looked into the water when he got to the end.

This was it, his time on the show was over. He was disappointed. But at the same time happy he was going to be able to see his family again. He smiled before jumping off the plank and into the water.

The others walked over to the side and waved him off. It was really, really, REALLY hard not to like Max. So it did suck to see him go.

Marionette watched the group before walking away from them.

"And with that, another episode comes to a close. What'll happen next?" Marionette asked "Will Baby ever give Mike his personal space? How will Rebecca react after finding out about Roxy's betrayal thanks to Adrian? Will Randy ever break his silence to Katy?" He continued "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 15!

Max and Randy was another really hard choice to make for the bottom two. But I figured there needed to be another really hard choice this time since the last one didn't really matter all that much.

But regardless, I hope this next week is long enough to cope with the fact that Max is gone, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	17. Jet Ski Jousting: Battle Royal Edition

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our competitors went on a deep sea diving adventure in search of the key to a treasure chest, hoping to be rewarded with an invincibility pass!" Marionette exclaimed. "After dealing with the eliminations of their friends and relatives, and their embarrassing losses in the previous challenge, Freddy and Max started doubting themselves. At least, that was until my lovely fiancée gave them some advice. Adrian stuck his nose into Roxy's business by revealing to Rebecca that Roxy was just using her to find out for Katy what she had done to Randy in the past. *Chuckles* That was a pretty messed up thing to do. Messed up, but funny! And Randy finally decided to break his silence, to Cheek of all people, and Katy was totally, definitely, one hundred percent jealous about that." He continued. "But in the end, after several keys were found, Randy fought a shark, Freddy got lucky, Roxy almost ran out of oxygen, and Baby found the human remains of a deceased diver, it was Adrian who would luck out and walk away with invincibility, to the dismay of both Roxy and Randy, leaving Randy and Max, two former Total Drama winners in the bottom two of the elimination ceremony, where it was decided that Max had spent his last night aboard." He finished.

"And after last weeks heartbreaking elimination, what'll happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Mike had continued to stay locked in his room. He was really, really, REALLY getting annoyed with doing so at this point, but he just didn't want to be around Baby.

It had actually gotten to the point where she would sleep outside of his door. It was weird, disturbing, and creepy all rolled into one.

Sure, she helped him out in the last challenge, but she brought a skull back onto the ship with her! A fricken skull! That was taking crazy to whole new level.

He groaned. He was bored out of his mind spending all of his free time anymore in his room. It got to the point where he was tired of being in there.

He was wishing the 'Baby getting eliminated' process would speed up a little.

He was really wishing that his girlfriend Emily was there. She would take care of Baby for him. But alas, she wasn't.

But when he thought about Emily, he thought about what they could do with the money if he won. He had made it way too far in the game to just give up because Baby was getting on his nerves.

If winning that money meant putting up with her craziness a little longer then he was going to tough it out. He had to. He didn't have any other choices.

He flopped back down in his bed, and groaned again.

"Are you okay, Mikey?!" Baby asked through the door. Mike closed his eyes tight and sighed.

(Confessional -Mike)

"I may sound like a broken record here, but I seriously don't understand why Baby is so obsessed with me?!" Mike exclaimed "I mean, I don't know what there is about me to be so obsessed about! I was eliminated first in season one, and I didn't even make it back into the competition last season, so it's like, what is it?! I would seriously like to know." He continued "I know she's helped me and all, but the way she stalks me and won't leave me alone is way too much for me. And the fact that she hasn't even been in the bottom two yet makes it worse! I know the others aren't having to deal with her craziness like I'm having to, but seriously?!" He exclaimed, before shaking his head "But I have to deal with it. As much as I don't want to, I have to. Emily is counting on me to win, so that's what I'm going to do." He finished.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Oh, I just know Mikey is warming up to me! I just know it!" Baby exclaimed happily "I hope he eventually warms up to William, too!" She continued as she held up the skull she found in the last challenge.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek and Brent were still hanging out in Cheek's room. She had gone and got the two of them breakfast, now they were just sitting there eating.

"So... Randy really heard us?" Brent said, a little embarrassed. Cheek nodded. "Well, I mean, in a way that's a good thing." He continued.

"What?! How is that a good thing?" Cheek asked, somewhat surprised.

"I mean, considering you were being loud enough for Randy to hear through a wall, I must be better at it than I thought." Brent replied, a smirk on his face. Cheek blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-nows not the time to make jokes... even if it is true." She said. Brent chuckled.

"Thanks, and sorry, thought I'd try to bring something positive out of this whole situation." He said.

"I know. I'm not mad, it's just... kind of embarrassing for our friends to hear us." Cheek said.

"Maybe, but at least Randy isn't going to go tell everyone I'm here." Brent said. Cheek nodded.

"Yeah, he's not like that." She said.

"I know, he's cool." Brent said. Next, he threw his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her next to him "Stop worrying. I've never seen you worry more in the year we've been together than you have in the last two weeks. You need to relax." He continued.

"You've told me that already." Cheek said. Brent nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like you've been listening to me." He replied.

"I'm trying, I really am. It's just... with how people keep finding out... I'm just getting more and more nervous that we're going to get caught." Cheek said.

"And like I said, if we do, we do. But that's not something you need to worry about until it happens. If it happens at all. Just stop worrying yourself sick about it, that's not helping the situation any." Brent said. Cheek looked down and sighed.

"You've probably heard me say this a lot at this point but... you're right." Cheek said. Brent rubbed her back as she did. "I need to stop worrying. I know I do, but that's what I'm going to try to do." She continued.

"Good." Brent said "Now take your mind off of this whole thing and eat." He continued as he pointed at the plate that sat next to them. Cheek nodded.

"Okay." She said. Brent smiled, before kissing the side of her head.

"Good." He said "Hey, so will you tell me again how great I am in the you know what?" He continued, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you dork." Cheek said, as she playfully shoved him. Brent chuckled.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I trust Randy not to tell anyone, it's just, I'm still nervous about this whole thing." Cheek said before shaking her head "It just kinda seems like something bad is going to happen. I know Bre-he isn't worried, but I think he needs to be." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy was currently on the floor of his room doing push-ups. He had been finding ways to keep himself occupied since he didn't leave his room much.

He had said it before, he liked being alone, but sometimes he didn't mind having people around. But, everything had just seemed so quiet lately, for him at least. As much as he didn't want to deal with Rebecca, he did kinda miss interacting with the others. He would never admit that, though.

He continued doing push-ups, until he heard a knock on his door. He shook his head as he continued.

"Randy, I know you don't want to hear from me... but you need to know that Roxy told Katy about what happened between us." Rebecca started, this got Randy to look up at the door.

Katy knew? Great.

"I trusted Roxy enough to tell her what happened. I didn't want her to tell anyone else. I don't know if you told anyone yet, but if you hadn't, I figured you would have wanted to know." Rebecca said.

After hearing that, he was so tempted to yell back "What the *Bleep* were you thinking?! Why would you tell her?!", but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Again, he didn't want to give her what she wanted. He would continue to ignore her until he managed to get off the ship if that's what it took.

"Randy, at this point I'm just repeating myself. I wish you would talk to me so I could apologize to you for everything that happened. Because I really am sorry." Rebecca continued. Randy shook his head as he went back to his push-ups.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Rebecca is really pushing her luck here. I have kept my mouth shut, even though with how much she's bothered me, and how much she continues to bother me since I've been back is insane!" Randy exclaimed. "And now she's telling me half of the people on board know what happened between us?! I honestly don't know if I should be mad or glad. Mad that she told them instead of me, or glad that they know and are hopefully realizing how terrible of a person she is!" He continued. "I wish she was a competitor so she could get voted off; or you know, she would at least leave me the *Bleep* alone!" He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had been in her room most of the morning. She hadn't been in the mood to deal with Adrian, or Rebecca for that matter.

She was bored. She wanted to go lounge around on the deck like she usually did, but it seemed like every time she tried, someone would come and bother her, most of the time that someone being Adrian.

She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. Yeah, she had one of the best rooms on the ship, but it honestly wasn't anything too special.

She was starting to get frustrated. She was Roxy. The same Roxy that manipulated and eliminated almost half of the roster by herself and dominated all the way to the finale back in season one. And now she was being forced to hide out in her room to avoid dealing with Adrian? No way. No way she was going to allow this to continue.

Roxy threw her legs off the side of her bed, a scowl forming on her face. She was going to relax out on the deck, and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

She stood up and headed towards the door, she pulled it open and was greeted by Adrian, who had his paw up ready to knock.

"Oh, what are the odds? Morning, Roxy." Adrian said, a smile forming on his face. Roxy shook her head.

"Get out of my way." She said.

"Hold on, hold on, don't you want to finish our previous conversation?" Adrian asked.

"No." Roxy replied, plainly.

"Oh, are you still upset about me letting it slip to Rebecca about what you did?" Adrian asked. "Look, I am so, so sorry about that. That was definitely an accident." He continued. Roxy could obviously tell that he was mocking her at this point.

"That was my business and I don't even know how you got into it, but next time, I suggest you stay out of it." She replied, anger very apparent in her voice.

"Well, maybe if you didn't want other people in your business you would choose to do one of two things. One: talk somewhere new private than the dining hall, or Two: if you choose to talk somewhere like the dining hall, you'll be a little more quiet." Adrian said, only further annoying the vixen. He was really good at doing that.

"How about you do one of two things? One: Go bother someone else, or Two: Jump overboard and into a sharks mouth. I personally prefer the second option, but either one will work." Roxy said.

"Is there a third option to stay and talk to you a little longer?" Adrian asked with a smirk, as he ran his finger up Roxy's chin. She quickly smacked his paw away and gave him an annoyed glare.

"No!" She yelled, before stepping back into her room and slamming the door shut in his face.

She needed to get away from him before she ripped his paws off and slapped him with them.

Adrian stood outside her door, a successful smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I hate him so much." Roxy said, through clinched teeth.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face. He let out a little chuckle before he started talking.

"As I have said before; this is way too easy." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy was currently standing out on the deck, staring out into the ocean. She didn't have much else to do. She was considering trying to talk to Randy again, seeing as how he's finally breaking out of his 'staying locked in his room' phase. She still felt jealous that Cheek was the first person he actually really had a conversation with since he had been back.

Katy sighed, before shaking her head. She was just really hoping Randy didn't talk to Rebecca too before talking to her. That would really hurt.

She put her head down on the railing, before groaning loudly, mainly in frustration.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked. Katy looked up and saw Freddy standing there.

"No." She replied.

"Randy?" Freddy guessed.

"I just don't get it, he was talking to Cheek before me? I mean, I don't have a problem with Cheek... I just..." Katy was saying before cutting herself off. Freddy leaned up against the railing, waiting for her to finish what she needed to say.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal. I think maybe it's just because Cheek hasn't bothered him since he's been here. That's just my guess." Freddy said.

"Maybe. But I haven't bothered him in almost a week now." Katy said. Freddy nodded.

"Yeah, you haven't, that's why I'm expecting you to be the next person he talks to. Cheek may be the first because she was around at the right time, but I don't see him talking to just anyone before you." Freddy said. Katy looked at him, thinking about what he had said. She was hoping he was right about it.

"I hope so. I miss talking to him." She admitted, before looking back down into the water. Freddy gave her a sympathetic look. He hadn't realized how close Katy had actually grown to Randy.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"When I see a friend with a problem, I like trying to help. I know Randy is going through a hard time right now, and sometimes people just need their space, that's what I've been trying to get Katy to understand. Randy is... different in terms of how he acts around other people, so maybe tuning everyone out is what's helping calm him down about being back. He'll get tired of keeping to himself eventually, and I'm willing to bet anything that when he does, Katy will be the first person to hear from him. Well, second." Freddy said, remembering that Randy had already broken his silence to Cheek.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I've been listening to Freddy about this whole situation, because I know he's right about everything. And I guess it is going to take time for Randy to get over this anger towards everyone, but I really wish he would hurry up. It's killing me that he isn't talking to me. I want to help him!" Katy exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

Freddy had been thinking about what to say next. He knew his next words were going to be somewhat crucial, so he had to be carful.

When he finally thought of something, he was getting ready to speak when he was interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge, and a special announcement!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

"Special announcement? What does he mean by that?" Katy asked. Freddy shrugged.

"Don't know. But I guess we should go find out." He replied. Katy nodded, before the two headed towards the dining hall.

It's didn't take long for everyone to get there. They all sat down and waited for Marionette, murmurs of what the surprise announcement could be filled the room.

"Maybe he's announcing his retirement." Randy said, as he sat there with his arms crossed.

"I wouldn't count on that." Freddy said.

"He said 'Surprise'. You don't think it's another surprise return do you?" Mike asked.

"Knowing how Marionette's mind works, it'll probably two 'surprise' returns." Cheek said.

"Wrong!" A voice exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Goooood morning, competitors!" He continued.

"So what's this 'special announcement'?" Roxy asked in an uninterested tone.

"I was getting there." Marionette replied "Now, after the whole 'Axel Incident' the other day, Nightmare, Ballora, and I-" he was saying, before being cut off.

"-I do not agree with doing this." Ballora said. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Nightmare and I have decided to search every room in the ship to make sure that there are no more intruders or unwelcome guests on board." Marionette said. Cheek went wide eyed, as her heart started racing a hundred miles an hour.

"Wait, you can't search our rooms! That's invasion of privacy!" Roxy exclaimed.

"My ship, my rules." Marionette said. Ballora was still shaking her head.

"So what's the reason we all had to be here?" Freddy asked.

"Because, I wanted to make sure none of you were able to hide anything before we got to search your room, just in case one of you is up to something." Marionette replied.

"So Nightmare is in the middle of going through our rooms?" Katy asked.

"Yep!" Marionette replied.

"If that oversized bag of stuffing puts his grubby paws on my stuff, I'm going to make sure he gets left behind." Randy said.

"Sure ya are kiddo." Marionette said. Randy growled in annoyance.

"I don't see a problem in it. You should only be worried if you have something to hide." Adrian spoke up, glancing over at Cheek as he did. This made her feel even more uneasy. Did he know?

"Thank you! Finally someone who sees it my way!" Marionette exclaimed. Adrian nodded. "Now, I figured while we were waiting for Nightmare's findings, I would tell you about today's challenge!" He continued.

"Great, more bad news." Roxy said in annoyance.

"Remember earlier this season when we did the jet ski jousting challenge? Well, this challenge is going to be somewhat similar to that, but instead of competing two on two, this is going to be a battle royal to see who the last competitor standing is going to be!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Another jet ski challenge? Marionette is obviously running out of ideas for challenges." Roxy said, before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I was in the final round of the first jet ski challenge, so that has to count for something." Cheek said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"I have this challenge in the bag. I may have lost the last jet ski challenge, but that was because of Foxy, and he isn't here anymore, so no one will be stopping me this time." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

After Marionette's expiation, the group just sat around chatting as they waited for Nightmare.

(With Nightmare)

Nightmare had already gone through all the rooms down in the basement only to find nothing. He had made his way up to the bedrooms, and one by one started going through them.

Lifting up beds to make sure no one was hiding underneath them. Checking the bathrooms to make sure no one was hiding in the shower. Checking the closets to make sure no one was playing the monster of every little kids nightmare.

And one by one, as he invaded the competitors' privacy, he walked out of the rooms empty handed.

He moved on to his next room, Cheek's.

Brent had been laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Cheek to get finished with the challenge, when he heard her doorknob start to violently shake. He knew immediately that it wasn't Cheek trying to get into the room.

He jumped up and quickly started looking for a hiding spot. He knew the bathroom would be too obvious. He quickly ran over to the closet, threw it open, and hid inside of it, closing the door behind him.

Nightmare walked into the room and started looking around. He walked to the bed first and looked at how unkempt the blankets were.

"Someone needs to learn how to make their bed." Nightmare huffed. He was getting ready to walk away from it, when he saw the Brent plushie leaning up against one of the pillows. He picked it up and started looking at it. "Chickens crazy." He muttered, before tossing the plush back down onto the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

He pulled the bathroom door open and disappeared inside of it for less than thirty seconds, before walking back out into the room.

He then turned his attention to the closet. He walked over to it and quickly yanked it open.

"GOTCHA!" Nightmare exclaimed, only to see nothing but Cheek's suitcase. He huffed.

He turned and was on his way out of the room, when he heard a nervous sweat drop fall. He quickly shot around back towards the closet and yanked the suitcase out of it before quickly unzipping it.

Brent had somehow folded himself up into a tight enough ball to where he could fit inside the suitcase.

"H-hey." He said nervously. Nightmare narrowed his eye and growled at him.

(In The Dining Hall)

Cheek had been sitting there in silence and her heart racing as fast as it ever had before ever since Marionette told them that Nightmare was searching rooms.

Randy looked over at her and noticed how nervous she looked. He was getting ready to speak up, when they heard a commotion outside the dining hall.

"Hey! Easy!" They heard someone exclaim. Everyone went silent as they watched the door fly open and Nightmare come walking in, dragging Brent with him.

"Oh, so we did have another unwelcomed guest." Marionette said in an unamused tone.

"Found him in one of the upstairs bedrooms." Nightmare said as he dropped Brent roughly onto the floor.

Brent pushed himself up to his knees and looked around at all the surprised eyes that were staring at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marionette asked rhetorically. "Which upstairs bedroom did you find him in?" He asked, knowing very well what the answer was going to be.

"Cheek's." Nightmare replied.

All eyes immediately switched from Brent to Cheek, who had her arms folded and her head down against the table, slowly shaking it.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Oh no." Cheek said disappointedly, as she shook her head.

(Confessional End)

"Well, well, well, looks like someone was hiding something." Marionette said. Brent quickly pushed him back up to his feet...

"No. She had nothing to do with this. It was all my idea." He said, once again getting everyone's attention.

"No! Brent, stop!" Cheek exclaimed.

"Don't punish her. If you want to punish anybody, punish me." Brent said.

"Okay. Nightmare..." Marionette said, snapping his finger and pointing at Brent. Nightmare grinned, clearly getting the message. He grabbed Brent and started walking back out towards the deck, when they were stopped.

"Stop!" Ballora exclaimed, causing Nightmare to stop dead in his tracks. "Don't you think we should at least let him explain himself first before throwing him overboard, which I know is what you were about to do?" She continued. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I guess you're right." He said "Nightmare, put him down." He continued. Nightmare growled in frustration, before once again roughly dropping Brent back down to the floor. "Explain." He said.

Brent pushed himself back up to his feet, before looking around. He sighed.

"Okay. I snuck onto the ship before it set sail. No one was guarding the ramp, so it was pretty easy to do so." Brent explained. Marionette gave Nightmare am annoyed look.

"You weren't guarding the ramp?!" He asked.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I was busy tryin' to make sure this rust bucket was working well enough to set sail, because you were too cheap to have it looked at before the season started!" Nightmare replied.

"You didn't have the ship examined to make sure everything was working right before we left the dock?!" Ballora asked in shock. Marionette looked back at her.

"They wanted way more to look it over than this thing actually cost. It was wayyyy out of our budget- and besides, we're here about him, not me!" Marionette exclaimed before looking back at Brent. "Why did you sneak on the ship anyways? You didn't make the cut as a competitor, so there was no point in you being here." He continued.

"I... I-uh... wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to Cheek while she was traveling around the world in a ship." Brent replied. Ballora, Katy, and Rebecca awed at his response, causing Brent to blush a little.

"At least he had a reason to do it." Ballora said.

"I don't care what reason he had. This is MY ship, and I don't appreciate unwelcome guests!" Marionette exclaimed. "Nightmare, it's time for him to walk the plank." He continued. Nightmare smiled a devious smile as he grabbed Brent and once again started carrying him towards the exit of the dining hall.

"No. No it's not." Ballora said "I think we should let him stay." She continued. Marionette was shocked by this.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed.

"You aren't going to be judge, jury, and executioner. I think this is something we should talk about." Ballora said. Marionette groaned loudly, as he covered his face with his hands.

"Fine. All of you, out on deck. We'll be out there shortly to boot Brent and start the challenge." Marionette said. Everyone listened and immediately vacated the dining hall.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Huh, so Cheek has been hiding something this whole time." Adrian said, before a light chuckle escaped his mouth. "It's a good thing Brent is more than likely going to get thrown off the ship. At least I won't have to worry about him getting in my way. And hey, maybe they'll kick Cheek off too. That would work so well in my favor." He continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

"This whole thing is ridiculous. Stringbean would have never found out about Brent if he wouldn't have had Nightmare break into our rooms; and it's like, now he's wanting to kick him off the ship? Bull. I think we should boot him instead." Randy said, his voice clearly full of annoyance.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"As much as it must suck for Brent and Cheek that they got caught, this whole thing is actually pretty funny. They managed to keep Brent hid from the host of the show for almost a full month. This is gold." Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

The competitors had gathered out on the deck. Most of them were still both surprised and curious about Brent's sudden appearance.

"So you've really been here the whole time?" Katy asked. Brent nodded.

"Yep." He replied.

"Dude, that's great." Randy said, letting out a laugh as he did. Brent chuckled.

"You know, I kinda figured it would be easy to do something like this." Freddy said.

"It was. Nightmare isn't that good of a guard." Brent said.

"Ahh, Brent, good to see you again." Adrian said as he approached him. "I had no idea you were on board or I would have stopped by and said hi." He continued. Brent didn't look too amused.

"Even if you knew I was here, I wouldn't have wanted you to stop by." He replied.

"Oh, so I see you've heard stories from Cheek." Adrian said, glancing at Cheek as he did.

"Yeah, I have, I don't appreciate what you've been up to, and if I coulda done it sooner, I probably would have knocked you on your *Bleep* already." Brent said, clearly not buying any of Adrian's crap.

"Hmm, well, I hate that you feel that way, Brent. I really do." Adrian said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Brent said.

Brent and Adrian glared at each other. Everyone around them was just watching to see what was going to happen. Roxy was hoping that Brent would lay him out.

"Alright, we have decided what we're going to be doing." Marionette said, as he and Ballora finally appeared from the dining hall. They immediately got everyone's attention.

"So, I don't think it would be fair to throw Brent overboard without at least giving him a chance to earn himself a spot. I think the reason behind why he did what he did is really sweet." Ballora said. A small smile formed on Brent's face.

"And I think we should throw him overboard... just because I think it would be funny to see." Marionette said.

"And I don't want no more mouths to feed!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"I've been eating since I got here." Brent said. Nightmare growled.

"So, here's what we've decided. If Cheek can win today's challenge, you can stay." Ballora said. Both Brent and Cheek smiled.

"But if she loses, one of you is walking the plank." Marionette said, a smile plastered on his face. Both Brent and Cheek went wide eyed.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." Cheek repeated over and over again to herself as she covered her face and shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening." She continued.

(Confessional End)

After everything was decided and everything was set up for the challenge, Marionette spoke up again.

"Alright, competitors, everything has been set up, you're all ready to compete, so lets get this challenge started." Marionette said.

After, all eight competitors took their lance and shield and headed to their jet skis so they could get the challenge started.

Cheek climbed onto her jet ski and sat there, a million things running through her mind at that moment. She was nervous. There was a lot on the line here for both her and Brent, and it was up to her to win this for them. She couldn't let Brent down after all he had done for her.

Adrian, who was positioned just a few feet away from her, looked over at her, a grin on his face.

"Hey, last thing you need to do is keep thinking about how much is on the line here and what'll happen if you lose. Good luck. You're going to need it." Adrian said. Cheek looked at him and shook her head, before looking away. Adrian smirked.

"And let the jousting begin!" Marionette exclaimed, before blowing his whistle.

Everyone immediately took of, swerving around on the nearby water around the ship.

Roxy was the first to try and take Adrian out, but she missed him.

"You're going to have to do better than that, sweetheart." Adrian said in an almost mocking tone. Roxy growled.

Mike was next to take a shot, he held his lance out straight in front of him and headed right towards Adrian. But again, Adrian moved.

"Come on now, Mike, I thought we were friends." Adrian said.

"I'm here to win dude." Mike replied.

"Too bad you aren't going to." Adrian said. He quickly did a turn around and headed back straight toward Mike.

Baby, who had just almost taken out Freddy, and had somehow managed to avoid almost getting eliminated twice in a row by Cheek and Randy, saw Mike was about to be hit.

"Mikey, noooooooo!" She exclaimed as she floored her jet ski right in the middle of Adrian and Mike. Adrian nailed her with his lance, sending her flying off of her jet ski and into the water.

Marionette stood on deck, laughing.

"That was BRUTAL!" Marionette exclaimed.

Rebecca, Ballora, and Brent stood there watching. Brent had a lot to lose in this challenge. He had all faith in the world in Cheek to pull it off.

After Baby saved him, Mike did a u-turn to get away from Adrian. He didn't make it far, before almost being taken out by Freddy. His heart almost stopped with how close he was.

Cheek had been driving around, trying to do her best to stay focused. That's all she could do. If she got too worried about this whole thing it would definitely throw her off of her game, and that's the last thing she needed right now.

She saw Freddy in the distance. She had watched him almost take Mike out. He was distracted, so she decided to take advantage of her opportunity.

Cheek floored her jet ski in Freddy's direction, her lance held straight out, ready to take him out.

She was about to hit him, when he was nailed from the side by Adrian. Freddy fell off of his jet ski and into the water.

"Hey!" Cheek exclaimed. Adrian looked at her and smiled.

"Looks like you were a little too slow." He said, before driving off.

Freddy popped up out of the water and spot a mouth full of it and a fish out of his mouth.

"Eliminate him." He said as he looked up at Cheek.

"I'll be glad to." Cheek said, before taking off in the direction Adrian went.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"You know, I blame myself for that. I got careless and should have been paying more attention." Freddy said, before shaking his head. "I am annoyed that Adrian was the one to eliminate me though. I just hope he doesn't end up winning." He continued.

(Confessional End)

Randy had been busy trying to take out anyone he possibly could, even though Adrian was his main target.

Katy had been taking short glances at him, but she had been doing her best to stay away from him. She didn't want to confront him.

Randy saw both Cheek and Roxy trailing behind Adrian. He figured he wasn't the only one that wanted him out.

He quickly picked up speed after them. He wanted Adrian out, but he wanted to be the one to put him out.

Mike saw that everyone had turned their attention to Adrian. He was getting ready to try and take one of the four of them out, when he was hit in the side by Katy, and knocked into the water. Mike immediately looked up and saw Katy.

"Sorry, nothing personal." Katy said, before turning around and heading towards the others.

"Aww, man." Mike said in disappointment.

Baby watched on from the deck, both annoyed at Katy for eliminating Mike, and sad that Mike wasn't going to win.

Adrian looked behind him and saw the line of people trailing him.

"Hmm... three against one, that's not too fair." Adrian called back.

"I don't care!" All three competitors yelled in unison. Adrian took that as he needed to speed up to try and lose them. He could tell they were determined to take him out.

Adrian went to hit a quick u-turn. As he did, he saw Katy heading directly toward him, lance aimed directly at him.

Rebecca watched from the ship. She saw what Katy was about to do, and what she did next shocked everyone.

"Hey, Katy! Watch out!" Rebecca yelled. It was more of a purposeful distraction than it was a friendly warning.

"Huh?" Katy said curiously as she looked back towards the ship. Unfortunately for her, Adrian was able to get out of the way. When she looked back, she was headed directly towards Cheek, who managed to swerve out of the way at the last second.

Roxy, who had been close behind Cheek, went wide eyed as her and Katy crashed into each other, sending both of them crashing into the water.

Randy just managed to avoid hitting the two of them as he passed.

The two of them looked at each other, before glaring up at Rebecca.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Rebecca WILL pay for doing that." Katy said angrily.

(Confessional End)

Adrian laughed as he drove away from the mess. It was hilarious to see other people's plans fail.

Cheek and Randy were still going after him. One of them WAS going to take him out.

Adrian continued to drive around trying to think of a way to her rid of both of them at once, and then, he finally got an idea.

Just like before, he quickly hit a sharp u-turn, almost flipping his own jet ski in the process.

Cheek wasn't able to turn in time, so she just kept on straight. Randy, however, managed to hit the u-turn, but just like Adrian, he almost flipped his jet ski.

Randy forcefully pushed his weight down so the jet ski wouldn't flip on him. It worked.

Once he finally landed, he was getting ready to floor it again, when Cheek, who had managed to hit a quick turn and was on her way back towards Adrian, almost collided with him.

Randy was able to quickly move out of the way before she could collide with him.

As Randy moved and Cheek flew past, Adrian drove straight towards Cheek trying to take her out. Cheek swerved out of the way, causing Adrian to hit Randy instead. Randy flew off of his jet ski and into the water.

"Well, that works too." Adrian said.

"*Bleep*!" Randy yelled in frustration.

Adrian quickly did another turn so he could face Cheek again. Once he did, the two competitors stared at each other.

It didn't take too long before they both drove straight towards each other at full speed. But before either of them could be hit, they both swerved away from each other.

Adrian hit another quick turn and tried to surprise attack Cheek, but luckily she was able to move out of the way before he could.

Brent stood on deck watching. He was way more worried than the others were. They all wanted to see Cheek win, but for Brent, it was a must.

"Come on, Cheek." Brent said quietly to himself, hopeful that his girlfriend could still pull this off.

Cheek once again went straight at Adrian, only to have him move at the last second again. She was starting to get frustrated, which was the last thing she needed to do at that moment.

"Come on. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Adrian said, tauntingly. Cheek growled in frustration as she once again went head on at him. He dodge for a third time. "I guess you really don't want Brent to stay, huh?" He said curiously, continuing to mock her.

She floored her jet ski again, heading straight towards him.

That's exactly what he wanted.

As Cheek flew towards him, he moved over just enough to where she would miss him with her lance, but he would nail her with his.

As soon as Cheek got to him, he struck her with his lance, sending her flipping off of her jet ski and into the water. Everyone on deck gasped in shock.

"No..." Brent said sadly, as he shook his head.

"And it looks like your winner of today's challenge is, once again, Adrian!" Marionette exclaimed. Adrian smirked as he looked down into the water at Cheek.

"Looks like that secret boyfriend of yours is going to be walking the plank tonight. Maybe if he had a girl that could actually win, that wouldn't be the case." Adrian said tauntingly, before winking and driving away.

Cheek floated in the water, still not believing that she just lost the challenge. The challenge that had so much on the line.

(Confessional -Baby)

"Ohhhh, even though I knew he was here, I was still shocked to see Brent! And after I was eliminated from the challenge, I was rooting for Cheek to win! It sucks that she didn't." Baby said.

(Switch to -Mike)

"Being taken out by that lance was rough. I'm just glad that I wasn't the first one eliminated from the challenge." Mike said.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"What a shame the way that challenge ended. As much as I don't condone what Brent and Cheek did, I have to give them props for keeping it a secret as long as they did. I honestly think for that reason alone, Marionette should let Brent stay, even if he's not actually part of the competition." Freddy said.

(Switch to -Katy)

"It was all Rebecca's fault that I lost! She can say it was an accident all she wants to, but I know she did it on purpose. It's obvious!" Katy exclaimed in frustration "If she wants to play rough, I'll play rough." She continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

"I despise Adrian so much, that it's getting harder and harder to be around him without having to hold myself back from strangling him until his eyes pop out of his stupid head." Randy said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Cheek and I have never been friends. But I was honesty hoping she would ram that lance right down Adrian's throat at the end... but she didn't. That disappointed me." Roxy said, before shaking her head in annoyance.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Ah, what another easy victory that was." Adrian said before letting out a chuckle. "Cheek tried as hard as she could, and even with her boyfriend's spot on the ship on the line, she still dropped the ball. What a shame." He continued, a smirk on his face.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera, pure disappointment in herself being very apparent.

"I can't believe I lost that challenge. All I had to do was knock Adrian off of his jet ski, and Brent would have been able to stay. But I let him down." Cheek started, before shaking her head. "I let my stupid anger get to me! I'm so stupid!" She yelled in frustration.

(Switch to -Brent)

Brent sat in front of the camera, scratching the back of his head, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Huh, never thought I'd be doing one of these things again." Brent said.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"So, welcome back, competitors. What an eventful, surprise filled day we've had, wouldn't you agree?" Marionette asked as he looked around at the group of competitors. "So, I think I've been over the rules enough at this point to where you should know them by now. But just in case, I'll run through them very quickly. I have eight Marionette Co-captain badges tonight, there are nine of you... even though there should only be eight. Brent." He continued, flashing Brent an annoyed glare as he did. "If you don't receive a Marionette Co-captain badge, you will be forced to take the walk of shame all the way down the Plank of Losers. So, lets get this over with." He finished.

Cheek looked over at Brent, who for once since he'd been there, didn't look calm.

"And the first badge goes to the winner of today's challenge, Adrian." Marionette said, before tossing Adrian a badge.

"Next badge goes to... Randy." Marionette said, before tossing Randy a badge. He caught it, but didn't look amused by it.

"Baby, Mike, and Katy, you three are also safe." Marionette said, before tossing the three of them badges.

"Next up... Freddy." Marionette said, before tossing Freddy a badge.

"And... Roxy." Marionette said, before tossing Roxy a badge. "Brent, Cheek, it was already pretty obvious that you two were going to be the bottom two." He continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Brent and Cheek looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to say about this whole situation.

All Brent knew, was he knew how this was going to end, and neither he nor Cheek were going to like it.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Brent and Cheek continued to stare at each other for several more seconds, before finally looking back at Marionette.

Regardless of who had the most votes against them, Brent knew who was leaving, and it wasn't going to be Cheek.

He was more disappointed about being caught than he was mad. He knew it was a high possibility from the start, but maybe he was too calm about it.

Cheek was torn up about it. Not only did Brent caught, but now, because of her, they were both in the bottom two and one of them was about to get kicked off the ship and left alone in the middle of the ocean.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the last badge back and fourth between the two.

Brent looked back over at Cheek and saw how sad she looked. He reached over and took her hand, getting her to look at him.

As the two looked at each other, Marionette started slowing the final badge.

"Hmmm..." He hummed, as the badge came to a stop in between the two competitors. "...Cheek." He finally said. He tossed the badge to her, but she didn't even bother catching it. "Brent, it was pretty obvious that this was how things were going to go. So it's time to walk the plank!" He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Brent sighed, not taking his eyes off of Cheek. She was looking down towards the floor. It was her fault this had happened.

"Hey, this isn't the end of the world. Something like this was bound to happen." Brent said.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of. I knew we were going to get caught, and I knew you were going to get thrown off of the ship. Now I have to worry about not knowing if you made it home okay, and it's all my fault." Cheek said as she stood up, making sure not to look at Brent as she did. Brent shook his head as he stood up after her.

"No, Cheek, realistically this is my fault. If I wouldn't have snuck on the ship in the first place, none of this would have happened. I was just... worried about you." He said, finally getting Cheek to look up at him. "And don't worry, I'll make it home. I promise." He continued, trying his best to reassure her.

Cheek quickly pulled Brent into a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Brent hugged her back.

"I know you will." Cheek whispered.

The two held the hug for several seconds before breaking it. Brent looked past Cheek and at the competitors behind them.

"So... Uh- sucks that seeing you all again went like this." Brent said. Freddy stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it does." He said. Baby was next to jump up.

"Brent, before you go, I want to say thank you for that feather! It's going to fit in nicely in your file back home!" Baby exclaimed. Brent took a couple small steps back.

"Yeah, uh... don't mention it, Baby." He said, creeped out by her.

"It was good to see you for five minutes, dude." Randy said as he stood up and gave Brent a fist bump.

"Good to see you too, Randy." Brent said.

"Hope you make it home okay." Katy said as she stood up and gave Brent a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I will." Brent said.

"I have to give you props. Hiding out as long as you did without Marionette finding out is gold." Roxy said. Brent let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks, Roxy." He said. Roxy gave him a single nod in response.

"Alright, now that you've said bye to everyone who didn't know you were even on the ship, lets get moving." Marionette said.

"Coming, Stringbean." Brent replied. Randy let out a little chuckle. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he looked around at the group. Adrian sat there and gave him a smirk when his eyes landed on him. "Except you. I hope I never have the dissatisfaction of seeing you again." He said.

"Don't worry friend, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Adrian said in his fake, friendly tone. Brent shook his head at him before walking over to Marionette.

"Here you go." Marionette said as he handed him a life preserver.

"Yeah, thanks." Brent said sarcastically, before turning back around to face Cheek. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you need to stay focused on the game." He continued.

"It's going to be hard not to worry about you." Cheek said.

"I know it will be, but just know, I AM going to make it home." Brent said.

"Please, just... stay safe for me." Cheek said, before hugging him again. Brent once again wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I promise you, I will." He said. Again, the two held the hug for several seconds, before breaking away. Cheek leaned in and pressed her beak against Brent's, they held the kiss as long as they did the hug, before finally separating. "I'll see you after you win. I know you can." He said, trying to help rebuild Cheek's confidence a little. Cheek smiled at him.

"I love you." Cheek said.

"I love you too." Brent replied, before finally backing up onto the plank. "It won't be too long before the season is over, don't worry." He continued. Cheek nodded. Brent gave her one last smile, as he reached the end of the blank. He stopped and looked down in the water. "I have a long swim ahead of me." He muttered to himself, before sighing and jumping into the water.

Cheek was the first person to rush to the side of the ship. She looked over and saw Brent pop out of the water.

"Sorry about Brent." Roxy said, as her and the rest of the competitors walked over to the side and watched as he swam away.

"Thanks." Cheek said sadly.

"At least you still have that plushie, though." Roxy said.

"Yeah, I gue-" Cheek was saying, before stopping once she realized... she never told Roxy about the plushie. Cheek looked at her before starting again "Wait, how did-" she was saying, before once again cutting herself off once she realized she already knew the answer. "Yeah, yeah I do." She said. Roxy nodded at her, before turning her attention back to Brent. A small smile formed on Cheek's face as she stared at Roxy, before turning her own attention back to Brent.

As the others watched Brent, Marionette walked away.

"And with that, another episode comes to a close. What'll happen next time?" Marionette asked. "Now that her secrets out, how will Cheek cope with the loss of her boyfriend? After Rebecca's challenge costing distraction, what will Katy do to return the favor? Will Mike ever get along with Baby and her new friend William?" He asked. "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 16!

Marionette FINALLY found out about Cheek's secret, and Brent was booted because of it. How do you guys feel about it?

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I will see you next week!


	18. Hamster Ball Obstacle Course

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our eight remaining competitors went head to head in an epic battle royal edition of our popular challenge from early this season, Jet Ski Jousting!" Marionette exclaimed. "After performing an intruder inspection on the ship, we discovered that Cheek had been harboring a fugitive on board all season in the form of her boyfriend, Brent. Katy opened up to Freddy about her growing sadness and frustration at the fact that Randy STILL won't talk to her. *Chuckles* Just between us, I have a bet going with Nightmare that Randy'll talk to Rebecca before Katy. And Mike's trying to avoid Baby struggles continued, as he continued to stay locked in his room, trying to avoid his overly obsessed fan." He continued. "But in the end, after a lot of hard hits with those pointy lances, half of the competitors trying to take out Adrian, a Rebecca distraction costing both Katy and Roxy the challenge, and Randy being taken out accidentally by Cheek because of Adrian. It was Adrian that would pick up the win, meaning that both Brent and Cheek were sent to the bottom two of the elimination ceremony, where Brent, who wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with, was sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, on anther exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It had already been two days since Brent was kicked off the ship, and Cheek had been doing nothing but worrying. Worrying about Brent. Wondering if he managed to make it home.

It was her fault he got kicked off the ship. The only thing she had to do was win that stupid challenge, and she couldn't. She let Brent down.

She kept telling herself that she should have been the one kicked off the ship, not him.

She lay in her now lonely bed, Brent plushie in her arms, staring up at the ceiling.

She had been trying to relax herself on her two days off; but she couldn't.

The continued to lay there, until she heard a soft knock on her door. She sighed.

"It's open." She called to whomever was responsible for the knocking. The door softly opened, and Ballora stepped into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said.

"No, you're fine." Cheek said, finally sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Ballora asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"Sick, worried, upset, lonely, I think I could go on." Cheek replied.

"Cheek, I know you're upset about Brent, but there's really no need to worry." Ballora said.

"No need to worry? He was the only thing that was making this trip tolerable-having to put up with Adrian's crap is rough. He may not supposed to have been here, but I was happy that he was, and because I couldn't win that stupid challenge he got thrown off the ship and left in the middle of the ocean, and now if something happens to him it'll be all my fault and I'll never be able to live that down." Cheek said. Ballora gave her a sympathetic look, before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

"You're right, he wasn't supposed to be here. But the reason he was here, was a good one." Ballora started. "Do I agree with what Nester did? No. But you can't blame yourself for Brent getting voted off. You lost; it happens, but it's behind you now, it's time to move on from it." She continued. She could tell Cheek was still upset, so she figured she knew what to tell her. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told too many others. The life perseveres Nester gives everyone before they leave the ship, they're rigged with tracking devices, so a rescue team can find track them down and save them from being left in the middle of the ocean." She said, surprising Cheek.

"What?" Cheek said, curiously. Ballora nodded.

"Nester doesn't know about it, but I wasn't going to let him leave any of you in the middle of the ocean like that. So everyone that gets eliminated, gets rescued, including Brent. So I promise you, he's safe, so you need to stop worrying about it and focus on the future. You're here to win, just like everyone else is, so that's what you need to be worried about moving forward." Ballora said.

"So... Brent's safe?" Cheek asked. Ballora nodded.

"He is." She replied.

"And you're not just saying this to make me forget about him being left out in the middle of the ocean?" Cheek asked. Ballora shook her head.

"Of course not. I don't lie, especially not about things as serious as this. I am being as honest with you right now as I possibly can be." She replied.

Cheek could hear the sincerity in her voice, and she never took Ballora as someone who make something like this up. So she nodded.

"Thank you, Ballora." Cheek said. Ballora gave her a friendly smile and nodded.

"You're welcome. Like I said, I wasn't going to let Nester leave a bunch of kids in the middle of the ocean. That's cruel." Ballora said. Cheek nodded in agreement.

"It really is." She said.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Ballora asked, changing the subject. Cheek shook her head. "Come on, neither have I." She continued with a smile as stood up. Cheek gave her a small smile back before climbing out of bed and following Ballora out of the room.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I am so relieved to find out that Brent's safe. It has been worrying me non stop since he was eliminated." Cheek said, before shaking her head. "I'm thankful to Ballora, though. I'm glad she told me what she did, and when she did. I guess now the only thing left for me to do is play to win." She continued. "I made it to the final three in season one, I think I can pull off a win." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

Mike, as usual, had been held up in his room. He had been up to absolutely nothing at all besides lying on his bed being bored out of his mind.

Baby had already brought him his breakfast this morning, although, he was tempted not to eat it because she was carrying "William" around with her when she did.

Now, he was just sitting and waiting for something-anything to happen.

And eventually, something DID happen.

Mike's stomach started loudly growling. He had to go to the bathroom, and BAD.

He hopped out of bed and was rushing to the door, before sliding on his heels into a complete stop. He couldn't go out there and expect to get to the bathroom with Baby waiting outside of his door, and even if he did, he would get ZERO privacy.

He groaned in frustration. He needed to come up with something, and quick.

He dropped to the floor and looked under the crack at the bottom of the door to see if Baby was still out there. She was. He immediately pushed himself back to his feet, trying to come up with something. That's when he got an idea.

"U-uh... Baby" Mike reluctantly called.

"Yessss, Mikey?!" Baby sang through the door, making Mike shudder.

"D-do you think you can go and get me some breakfast?" Mike asked.

"Of course, Mikey!" Baby replied "I'll be back in a jiffy!" She exclaimed, before taking off down the hallway.

Mike sighed in relief, before opening the door and peaking out into the hallway. Baby was indeed gone.

He stepped out into it, closing his door behind him, and heading towards the bathroom. As he did, Freddy stepped out into the hall, and the two almost collided.

"Oh, morning, Mike." Freddy said.

"Morning." Mike said. He was about to walk past Freddy and continue to the bathroom, when he got another idea. "Uh... Freddy, do you think you can do me a favor?" He asked.

"What kind of favor?" Freddy asked.

"I need you to keep Baby distracted for a little while so I can use the bathroom and take a shower without her bothering me." Mike replied.

"Wait, Baby bothers you in the bathroom?" Freddy asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah! You don't remember me running out of the bathroom dressed in a shower curtain?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. I just thought it was the two of you being weird." Freddy replied. Mike shook his head.

"It was Baby being weird!" He exclaimed. "Anyways, will you do that for me? Please? I'll owe you one." He continued. Freddy thought about it a minute, before sighing.

"Fine. How long do you need?" He asked. Mike smiled.

"A half hour." He replied.

"A half hour?!" Freddy said, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, ya know, bathroom and all. I don't like rushing if I don't have to." Mike said.

"And what do I get out of this?" Freddy asked. He usually didn't mind helping someone out in need without asking them for something in return, but even he knew that Baby was crazy.

"The satisfaction of knowing you helped out a handsome, young man in need." Mike replied, an innocent smile on his face.

"I thought I was helping you." Freddy said, to the annoyance of Mike.

"Haha, very funny. Will you help me or not?" Mike asked. Freddy sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you. But don't take any longer than a half hour, and if Baby gets too weird, I'm out." He replied. Mike smiled again.

"Thanks, Freddy, I uh... owe you one!" Mike exclaimed, before taking off towards the bathroom. Freddy rolled his eyes and turned around, just as Baby came walking back down the hall with Mike's breakfast.

"Oh, Mikey, I got your food!" Baby sang, as she knocked on his door.

Freddy took that as his opportunity to approach her.

"Uh... morning, Baby." Freddy said.

"Oh, good morning, Freddy!" Baby replied happily.

"So... what are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"I just brought Mikey some breakfast, but he isn't answering his door." Baby replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Freddy started. "Have... you eaten yet?" He asked. Baby shook her head.

"Nope! Been too busy with Mikey all morning." She replied.

"Would you like to go grab some breakfast?" Freddy asked. Baby instantly lit up.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. Freddy nodded.

"Yep... really." He replied.

"Ooooohhhh, I'd love to! But... Mikey..." Baby said, looking back at Mike's door.

"He'll be fine. Just leave his breakfast outside the door. He'll get it." Freddy said. Baby was a little unsure, but then remembered that this was the first time Freddy had actually approached HER to do something.

"Okay!" Baby exclaimed happily, before setting the tray with Mike's breakfast down on the floor outside of his door. "I'm going to eat breakfast with Freddy, Mikey! I'll be back soon!" She yelled through the door, before looking back at Freddy. "Well, lets go!" She exclaimed happily, as she grabbed Freddy's arm and dragged him towards the dining hall.

(Confessional -Mike)

"You know, it's pretty bad when I have to BEG someone to keep Baby out of my hair just long enough to where I can drop a load without her bothering me." Mike said "I'm glad Freddy helped though, because if he wouldn't have, I would have had Baby outside the door asking if I needed help wiping or something." He continued, cringing at the thought of that actually happening.

(Switch to -Baby)

"It was really exciting that Freddy actually wanted to hang out with me!" Baby exclaimed excitedly "I mean, how often does that actually happen?! It's sooooooo exciting!" She continued. "I just hope Mikey doesn't get jealous or think he's losing me because I'm spending some time with Freddy." She finished.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Mike owes me BIG TIME." Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy had been furious ever since she was eliminated from the last challenge. Rebecca had purposely cost her the challenge.

Katy had been in her room, thinking about confronting Rebecca about it. But had decided that surprising her would be a better kinda payback.

And besides, she knew if she confronted her face to face, she'd end up hurting her.

She knew Rebecca had been costing her challenges because of Randy. She knew that she was jealous of how close Randy and her had become since the beginning of the show.

And the thought of Rebecca purposely trying to get her eliminated just made her more mad than she already was.

She already knew that if she kept thinking about it non stop, it would just continue to make her madder and madder until she finally exploded and confronted Rebecca... or beat Rebecca senseless. Whichever one came first.

She sat on the edge of her bed, and took a couple deep breaths to try and calm herself down some. After she did, her stomach growled.

She figured maybe going and getting herself some breakfast might calm her down some.

She stood up and walked to the door, taking another deep breath before she opened it.

This was going to be hard... and she knew it.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I know why Rebecca keeps costing me challenges. She wants me gone. It's obvious. She wants me out of the way, so she can continue to try and push Randy until he talks to her. That's her plan, and it's not a very good one because its NOT going to work." Katy started. "She isn't getting rid of me that easy. But if she wants to start a war with me, then she better be ready for when I fire back. Because she isn't getting away with costing me that last challenge. No way." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy was currently on his floor doing sit-ups. Going back to his Total Drama Showdown free-time routine had really seemed to make time go by faster.

He had been going strong for almost twenty minutes, when he heard a knock on his door. He knew darn well who it was.

"Randy?" Rebecca said curiously. "I brought you some breakfast. I know you haven't eaten yet, so I figured you'd be hungry." She continued. Randy huffed, as he continued his sit-ups.

He wasn't buying into her games. Not at all.

"I know you want the food, Randy. Will you please open the door?" Rebecca asked. Randy ignored her and continued his sit-ups. "I don't know how much more I can say to convince you that I'm sorry for what happened. I've tried everything. Please. Please tell me what I have to do to get you to talk to me again." She continued. Randy just continued to ignore her.

He honestly didn't know how she kept getting more and more annoying as the days past. He thought she had reached her peak limit after the first couple of days of begging, but this, this was ridiculous.

Rebecca stood outside the door, a frown on her face as she held the tray of food.

She hadn't noticed Katy had entered the hallway, heading towards the dining hall to get some breakfast.

Katy had seen her, but was trying her best to act like she wasn't even there.

Rebecca sighed and turned around away from the door just as Katy was passing. Katy had accidentally bumped the tray when she was passing, sending all of the breakfast on it, all over Rebecca.

Rebecca looked down at herself in shock, before looking up at Katy, who was also stunned.

"What the *Bleep*?!" Rebecca yelled.

"That was your fault!" Katy exclaimed. Rebecca angrily shook her head, as she dropped the tray to the floor.

"No, it was YOUR fault!" Rebecca exclaimed, before shoving Katy backwards in frustration.

At that moment, Katy wanted to pounce her and beat her down, but she somehow managed to restrain herself from doing so.

"Don't put your paws on me again." Katy said, in a surprisingly calm voice. Rebecca just continued to glare at her.

Randy had heard the commotion outside of his door, prompting him to climb to his feet and walk to it. He pulled the door open and peaked out into the hallway, seeing Katy and the messy Rebecca glaring at each other.

He looked down at the mess on the floor before looking back up at the two females, who were now both staring at him. He huffed.

"You got a little something on your shirt." Randy said sarcastically to Rebecca as he pointed at her shirt.

"Randy, I-" Rebecca was saying, before Randy's door was slammed in her face.

Rebecca stood there in silence, staring at the door, before turning her glare back to Katy.

"I'll get you back for this." Rebecca said.

"You mean, costing me those challenges wasn't enough?" Katy asked. Rebecca stayed silent, before angrily storming off.

Katy glared a hole through the back of her head as she did.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

"I may not be a competitor, but I'm NOT putting up with Katy's crap. The way she purposely smacked that tray of food onto me is unacceptable! I WILL get her back for doing that." Rebecca said.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had managed to get out onto the deck, and in her normal relaxing position without any interference.

She hadn't been laid out for three minutes, when low and behold, the person that annoyed her most out of everyone on the ship, popped up to ruin her day.

"Good morning, Roxy." Adrian said in his usual fake-friendly tone, as he approached her.

"Ignore him and maybe he'll go away." Roxy muttered to herself.

"Relaxing as usual I see." Adrian said. Adrian could tell Roxy was trying to ignore him, so he smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to ignore me." He continued. Roxy continued to ignore him. "Aww, come on, I know you've been dying to talk to me again. I mean, usually we don't ever get to finish a conversation when we start one, don't you think we should change that?" He asked.

"No." Roxy replied, finally realizing he wasn't just going to go away on his own. Adrian smiled.

"That's the Roxy I know and love. I knew you couldn't resist." He said.

"Say my name and 'love' in the same sentence again, and you'll regret it." Roxy said.

"*Chuckles* Again with those threats of yours. I meant no harm with what I said." Adrian said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Roxy said.

"You look at everything the wrong way, Roxy. I'm here to make friendly conversation with a fellow competitor, and you're always so negative and hateful towards me for doing so. I just don't understand it." Adrian said.

"And I don't understand why you continue to try and act all cool and cunning, when I can see right through you." Roxy said.

"See right through me? No, you can't. And I'm not acting cool and cunning, it's just who I am." Adrian said, a smile on his face as his did.

"No, who you are is an *Bleep* that won't leave me alone." Roxy said.

"Language, Roxy. Remember, cameras. There could be children watching." Adrian said.

"I don't care. They need to see how big of an *Bleep* you are, so I'm teaching them something they might've not known already." Roxy said. Adrian frowned.

"Now, Roxy, as I said before, I mean you no harm. I just wanted to strike up a conversation with a lovely vixen like yourself." He said. Roxy huffed.

"Then why don't you jump overboard, swim to the nearest island, and look for a vixen like me." She said.

"Because, I want to talk to you." Adrian said, seduction lacing his voice.

"The feelings aren't mutual, so beat it so I can relax before the challenge starts." Roxy said, before trying to go back to her relaxing. It didn't last long before she was interrupted.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Once the announcement ended, Adrian smirked at Roxy, who groaned loudly.

"Well, it looks like we can continue our conversation since we're already on deck." He said. Roxy shook her head.

"No, we can't." Roxy said, in an annoyed tone.

"Why not?" Adrian asked, cocking his head to the side as he did. He knew how to push Roxy's buttons, and boy was he doing it.

"Because I don't want to. Because I want you as far away from me as you can get. Because if you don't shut you BIG FAT MOUTH I'm going to drown you in the toilet!" Roxy exclaimed. Adrian chuckled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, aye?" He said curiously, Roxy growled under her breath.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"He does this EVERYDAY! It's like, he isn't taking my threats seriously." Roxy started. "This whole thing has gone on for way too long, I think it's about time I go back to season one Roxy, and make SURE I get rid of this clown." She continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face. He let out a little chuckle, before he spoke.

"I'm really getting enjoyment out of this. Looks like big bad Roxy, wasn't so big and bad after all. Because if she was, I wouldn't be getting under her skin as much as I have been." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

Roxy was getting more and more annoyed, the longer Adrian stared at her with that fake smile of his. She wanted to knock it off of his face, and grew closer and closer to doing so.

"Look, I don't know why you're so obsessed with me, but it's weird. Why don't you go stalk Marionette or something. Because you're really starting to annoy me." Roxy said. Adrian frowned.

"I'm not stalking you, my dear. We're friends! So why would I want to go and hang out with Marionette, when I have you right in front of me?" He asked.

"Because if you don't leave me alone I'm going to rip your tail off and shove it all the way up your-" Roxy was saying angrily, before being cut off when Freddy and Baby made their way out of the dining hall.

"Looks like someone's getting a little temper there." Adrian said. Roxy snarled at him.

"I'm going to walk away from you, and you better not follow me." Roxy said, before walking away from him. Adrian stood there watching her, a successful smirk on his face.

It didn't take too long for the other competitors to make it out onto the deck.

Mike hadn't been looking too forward to it, because he didn't want to have to deal with Baby again.

After a good three minutes of everyone else already being on deck, Marionette, Ballora, and Rebecca finally appeared on the viewing deck.

As they did, Katy and Rebecca immediately made eye contact, glaring at each other.

"Good morning, competitors! Are you ready for today's challenge?!" Marionette asked. No one said anything, because no one wanted to be there. "That's the spirit!" He exclaimed. "Now lets get this challenge started!" He continued.

"You have to tell us what it is first, genius." Randy said. Marionette chuckled.

"Good to see the mutecoon is back to insulting me." He said, earning an annoyed growl from the previously mentioned raccoon. "Anyways, today's challenge is going to be a fun one! You'll all get to be competing inside giant balls!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Giant balls? Something that Adrian seems to be missing." Roxy said.

(Switch to -Baby)

Baby sat in front of the camera trying not to laugh.

"*Chuckles* He said balls." Baby said, a small blush forming on her face.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Hmm... This challenge should be... interesting." Freddy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Even though I have a sneaking suspicion that Roxy made some kind of immature joke about me, but I'm not worried about it. She won't be making jokes when I win the challenge." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

"Alrighty, I'm sure you're all very confused about this, but you won't be for long!" Marionette exclaimed. "Now, in today's challenge you will all be placed inside of a giant ball, where you will have to race through all ten rings set up around the ship, while also avoiding the obstacles scattered around. The first competitor to pass through the last ring after going through the other nine first, wins!" He explained.

"So, it'll be like we're walking on water?" Mike said curiously. Marionette nodded.

"Bingo!" He replied.

"Cool." Mike said, a small smile crossing his face.

"So... each of you is going to be placed in a ball, which will then be dropped into the water. Once everyone is in their ball and in the water, the challenge will begin." Marionette said,

"Where are the balls?" Freddy asked.

"Nightmare and Rebecca will be bringing them out shortly." Marionette replied, before looking back at Rebecca and motioning her to go and help. Rebecca nodded, before exiting the viewing deck. "You better all take in all the space you can while you can, because it gets very claustrophobic in those balls." He continued, before chuckling.

After, Nightmare and Rebecca started showing up on deck with the balls. The were deflated when they were brought out, but once the competitors started putting them on, they were blown up and then sealed up.

Mike was the first one sealed up, and he thought being inside of an oversized hamster ball was cool.

After a competitor was sealed in their ball, they were rolled over to the side of the ship, lifted up, and dropped into the water. That part wasn't all that fun, but hey, they didn't really have any other choice than to like it.

They quickly got a routine going of climb inside, inflate, seal up, push in the water, and with that routine, they managed to get everyone ready for the challenge pretty fast.

Once everyone was sealed up in a ball and at the starting point in the water, which was close to the first ring they were going to have to cross through, Marionette got ready to start the challenge.

"And if everyone's ready, we'll get the fun started!" Marionette exclaimed.

Everyone stood there ready to get the ball rolling. Roxy glanced over at Adrian, who had a smirk on his face. He saw her and gave her one of his signature winks, causing her to growl.

"And on your mark... get set... GO!" Marionette yelled, before blowing his whistle. Everyone immediately took off through the first ring.

The rings were set up wide enough to where, even though they couldn't all pass through them side by side at the same time, there was enough space so they wouldn't pile up on each other.

Roxy and Adrian had quickly taken the lead. The others weren't too far behind, but they were behind.

Roxy glared over at Adrian, who still had a smirk on his face. Roxy was getting more and more annoyed with him as the minutes passed.

As they neared the second ring, they saw a bunch of paper boats floating around in their path.

If those were the kind of obstacles Marionette had in mind, they weren't going to be that effective.

The two of them quickly bowled over a good number of the boats, before passing through the second ring.

Randy had managed to pass the others, just by a little bit. The challenge had just started and he was already annoyed with it.

For the most part, the others were all pretty much even. They just couldn't seem to get away from each other, no matter how hard they tried.

Once the six of them got close to the second ring, they saw the paper boats.

"I wonder what sewer drain he took this idea from." Randy muttered to himself, as he rolled over one of the boats. IT flattened underneath him.

Randy quickly made it through the second ring and was now moving on to the third one.

Roxy and Adrian were still neck and neck like they had been the whole race so far.

They had just passed through the third ring and were on their way to the fourth one.

As they neared it, they saw a bunch of rubber ducks with thumbtacks glued to them floating around.

Luckily, there weren't as many ducks as there were boats, so at least for the two of them, they didn't have anything to worry about.

As they neared the small area where the ducks were floating around, Adrian tried his best to knock Roxy into them, while trying to avoid them himself.

Roxy quickly caught on to what he was trying to do, and she was growing very furious because of it.

As Adrian tried to push her towards the small group of ducks she was trying to avoid, she used every bit of strength she could muster to ram into the side of her ball, and send Adrian away from her. By doing that, she also managed to take the lead and pass through the fourth ring. Adrian glared at her as she did.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"He may think he's slick. But he's not. He isn't going to cost me the challenge with a stupid rubber duck with thumbtacks glued to it. No way." Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

The back end of the competitors had just passed through the third ring and were now on their way to the fourth.

Katy was trying her best to keep up, but realized something was wrong with her ball. The air was deflating and small amounts of water was starting to get in.

She knew the paper boats didn't puncture it. They couldn't have.

So because of this, she started falling behind, up until she couldn't get the ball to roll anymore.

She floated there wondering what could have happened, when she realized what did.

"Rebecca." Katy muttered angrily to herself, as she disappeared under water.

Marionette was watching on deck, he and Ballora were confused as to how she could have already popped her ball.

Rebecca stood there watching, too. Except, she wasn't so innocent.

The others hadn't even noticed that Katy had disappeared, they just continued on with the challenge.

Cheek had managed to get around Freddy, Baby, and Mike, and start to catch up with Randy.

"Mikey, Freddy, your balls are nice!" Baby exclaimed happily. Mike and Freddy looked at each other awkwardly.

They both tried their hardest to pick up their pace to get away from Baby. She was weirding them out BIG TIME.

Roxy and Adrian had passed through the fifth ring, and were now on their sixth. Roxy still had the lead over Adrian, and it was really starting to annoy him.

The next obstacle they had to get around was the barbed wire path they had to go through without actually touching the barbed wire. This one was going to be risky, and they both knew it.

Adrian also knew that this was his opportunity to take Roxy out of the challenge. But luckily for Roxy, she already knew that he was going to try something like that, so she had to be fast and safe about this if she didn't want to be taken out.

She rolled right into the start of the path, and started maneuvering her way through the barbed wire. Trying her very hardest not to touch out.

Adrian followed suit. He was trying to catch up to Roxy, while also trying to avoid taking himself out.

He was so close to hitting her, but before he could, she made it out the other side of the path and through the sixth ring.

"Crap." Adrian muttered to himself in annoyance, as he made it out of the path and through the sixth ring.

Randy and Cheek were now neck and neck, too. They had just crossed the fifth ring and were on their way to the sixth.

They glanced over at each other, before looking straight ahead. That's when they noticed the barbed wire.

"Great." Randy muttered to himself.

It didn't take them long to get there and start trying to get through the path.

It was dangerous, and at one point, Cheek almost took herself out of the challenge. But luckily, she was able to save herself before she was able to do so.

Freddy, Baby, and Mike were all still tied for last. They were also now on their way to the sixth ring.

Baby was so determined to get through the ring, that she didn't notice the barbed wire until after she already punctured her ball with it. She looked around as she started sinking under water.

"Well, this stinks." Baby managed to say, before disappearing out of sight.

Freddy and Mike looked at each other, before carefully trying to get through the barbed wire without suffering the same fate Baby had just suffered. Luckily for them, they managed to make it out.

Roxy and Adrian were now on their way to ring number eight. Roxy still had a slight lead over Adrian, and he had tried his best to wipe her out at every opportunity he's had. But had had no success in doing so.

The next obstacle they were going to have to get through was a hungry shark swimming back and fourth in front of the ring.

"What is up with your obsession with shakes?!" Roxy yelled, as she looked up at the ship and Marionette. Marionette laughed, but didn't reply.

Roxy growled as she picked up her pace, she knew she had to be quick if she didn't want to become shark food. Adrian on the other hand took this as another opportunity to take Roxy out.

Roxy was almost to the shark, when Adrian rammed into her from behind, distracting her. He speed slowed as she lost her balance and rolled around as the ball rolled right to the shark.

Adrian smirked as he not only passed her, but passed the distracted shark, who had his teeth bared and his full attention turned to Roxy.

"See you at the finish line. Maybe." Adrian called as he passed through the eighth ring.

Roxy had managed to get back to her feet and angrily swerve the ball away from the shark and through the eighth ring. She wasn't going down like that.

Cheek and Randy were just now getting to the eighth ring, when they saw the shark, who was now angry that his meal had gotten away from him.

"Oh no, not you again." Randy said. He instantly recognized the shark as the one he fought during the deep sea diving challenge. The shark went wide eyed, before glaring at Randy, as he once again bared his sharp teeth.

The shark quickly swam at Randy, looking as angry as ever.

"Oh, you want to go?!" Randy exclaimed. Cheek didn't want to wait around and watch Randy vs Shark two, so she continued her way through the eighth ring.

Freddy and Mike had just gotten through the seventh ring, when they saw Randy fighting a shark.

The shark had popped Randy's ball when it went to bite him, so he was out of the challenge.

Randy had the shark in a head lock, and was punching him in the nose.

After taking seven or eight punches, the shark pulled Randy under water with him. The two were down there for almost ten seconds before popping back up. The shark had Randy in a headlock, and was giving him a noogie.

Freddy and Mike were so amused by this, that they forgot they were in the middle of a challenge.

Roxy and Adrian had gotten to the ninth ring. This ring was positioned higher than the previous eight, had a bottom so they couldn't just roll through it, and it was on fire.

Roxy was really starting to get angry with the obstacles. Again, Adrian took this as another chance to wipe Roxy out.

Right on the other side of the flaming ring, was the tenth ring and finish line. Victory was so close.

Roxy sighed in annoyance before trying to pick up enough speed to get up the ramp and through the flaming ring with killing herself.

She was about to get heading for it, when Adrian rammed into her again. Roxy growled in frustration before quickly returning the favor.

The two competitors glared at each other, before they took off straight for each other and once again rammed into each other. This knocked them back away from each other.

They continued to glare at each other, until Cheek flew right between the two of them and towards the ramp.

Both Roxy and Adrian immediately took off after her.

Cheek flew up the ramp and through the flaming ring, landing in the water on the other side.

She smiled, as she quickly started heading towards the finish line.

She was about halfway there, when both Adrian and Roxy flew over and landed in front of her. Adrian had knocked into Cheek's ball, sending her rolling backwards.

Roxy and Adrian dashed towards the finish line as fast as they could. They were trying to outdo each other. They each knew they needed to beat the other.

They had finally become neck and neck again as they neared the finish line, each trying to knock the other out of the way.

And in a photo finish instant, Roxy and Adrian crossed through the last ring at the exact same time.

"I won!" Roxy exclaimed.

"No, I won!" Adrian exclaimed. Roxy glared at him.

"No you didn't, I did!" She exclaimed. Adrian shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, dear, but this win is mine." He said.

As Roxy and Adrian went back and fourth about who won, Marionette, Nightmare, and Ballora watched a replay of the final moments of the challenge.

Roxy and Adrian indeed crossed through the last ring at the exact same time.

"And it looks like due to a tie, we have two winners! Congratulations, Adrian and Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed. Roxy and Adrian stared at each each other. Roxy glaring, Adrian smirking.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Ahh, victory, such a very familiar thing to me. It's unfortunate that Roxy tied with me, but it doesn't matter, she'll slip up and eventually get herself eliminated. I can feel it." Adrian said, his familiar smile on his face.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Adrian just survived by the fur on his neck! He's lucky, too! If it wasn't for him catching up and tying with me at the last second, he'd be GONE tonight." Roxy said in annoyance.

(Switch to -Baby)

"That challenge was so fun!" Baby exclaimed happily. "It sucks that I lost, but I got to be inside of giant ball again! I haven't got to be in one since me and my friend and Co-admin of our Total Drama Fazbear website, Charlie, recreated the hatching of a baby dinosaur for our school talent show in high school!" She continued.

(Switch to -Mike)

"Okay, losing aside, that challenge was pretty cool." Mike started. "I mean, getting to walk on water was sweet! Even though I was inside of a giant ball, trying not to get knocked around." He continued. "You know, now that I think about it, maybe I could get something like that for the ship, so I can actually leave my room without Baby assaulting me." He finished, thinking about the possibility.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"That didn't go the way I was hoping." Freddy said, before shaking his head. "I'm feel bad for her that it happened, but at least my ball didn't deflate on me halfway through the challenge like it did Katy." He continued.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I was so close to winning that challenge. But the thing that annoys me more than losing, is losing to Adrian... for the eighth challenge in a row." Cheek said, very annoyed with Adrian's winning streak.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, great, I lost. Big whoop." Randy said, before shaking his head. "Adrian, you better savor these victories for everything you can get out of them, because your winning streak WILL be ending sooner than you think." He continued.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I know Rebecca had something to do with my ball deflating on me during the challenge! I know it! And she isn't going to get away with it either!" Katy exclaimed angrily. "She's going to regret getting on my bad side." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, competitors. We had an exciting day today, didn't we?!" Marionette asked. None of the competitors looked to be in the mood. "I'll take that as a yes! Anyways, you've all been here plenty of times already, so I shouldn't have to explain the rules again. But, just for the sake of wasting your time, I will! I have seven Marionette Co-captain badges to hand out tonight. There are eight of you. If you do not receive a badge, you must take the ever so embarrassing walk of shame all the way down the Plank of Losers. Any questions?" He continued. Everyone stayed silent. "No? Good, because I wasn't going to answer any anyways." He said. "So, how's about we get this thing started!" He finished.

"First badges of the night go to our Co-winners of today's challenge, Roxy and Adrian!" Marionette exclaimed, before tossing the two competitors badges. Adrian caught his, and flashed a grin over at Roxy, who only got further annoyed by it.

"Next badge goes to... Cheek." Marionette called before tossing Cheek a badge.

"Next up... Baby." Marionette called, before tossing Baby a badge. She smiled as she caught it.

"And Mike." Marionette called, before tossing Mike a badge. He sighed as he caught it.

"Anddddd... Randy, who I commend by the way for that epic rematch against that shark!" Marionette exclaimed, before tossing the badge to Randy. He didn't even bother catching it.

"He had it coming." Randy said angrily.

"Freddy, Katy, one of you is outta here!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked at the two badgeless competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Freddy and Katy glanced over at each other, both nervous about the outcome. It was more apparent than usual that this could go either way, and they both knew it.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Katy liked Freddy, but she was hoping he would be the one to get eliminated. There is no way she was going to get eliminated and leave Rebecca on board with Randy after everything she had done. That wasn't an option.

Freddy was just plain nervous about this whole predicament. He wasn't ready to go. He had somehow managed to survive the bottom two of two previous elimination ceremonies, so he was looking to make this his third.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge of the night goes to..." Marionette started, as he slowly moved the final badge back and forth between the two remaining competitors.

Things were getting tense. The only thing Katy could imagine is the huge grin Rebecca would have on her face if she got eliminated.

Freddy sat there nervous for other reasons. He knew after making it this far, if he got eliminated, his brother would never let him live it down. He still cracks jokes about him making it to the final five in season one and getting eliminated.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed as he started slowing the badge.

Katy and Freddy exchanged one last glance towards each other, as the badge came to a stop in the middle of them.

Marionette opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get anything out before being interrupted.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Rebecca exclaimed as she appeared on the deck.

"What the heck?! You're killing the moment!" Marionette exclaimed.

"This will only take a minute. It's something that I need to do." Rebecca said, before looking at Randy.

Randy sat there, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Randy, I know you're still mad at me, and I know I still owe you an explanation for why I did what I did, but I think if I do this, it'll get you talking to me again." Rebecca said, before stepping up to Randy. Katy didn't like how close she was getting.

To the surprise of everyone, Rebecca grabbed Randy's shirt, pulled him to his feet, and smashed her lips against his. Randy went wide eyed. Katy did, too.

Rebecca held the kiss for several seconds, before finally letting go. Randy stood there, his expressionless look still prominent on his face.

"Randy, I figured that-" Rebecca was saying, before Katy came out of nowhere and shoved her out of the way.

Katy glared at her, before turning her attention back to Randy. She grabbed his shirt, just like Rebecca had done, and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone gasped. Randy's eyes grew even more wide. Rebecca glared at Katy.

"Called it." Roxy said, nonchalantly.

After holding the kiss for several seconds, Katy carefully let go of Randy's shirt, and stood there. The two were staring at each other, a blush on Katy's face.

Rebecca growled, before pushing Katy out of the way and once again grabbing Randy, pulling him into another kiss. This one being deeper than the last.

Randy stood there, arms at his side, unblinking, not knowing what to think at this particular moment.

Everyone else just sat in silence, watching the events unfold before them.

After keeping the kiss in several seconds longer than the first one, Rebecca broke it, a smile on her face. Now it was Katy's turn to growl. She shoved Rebecca out of the way and once again grabbed Randy's shirt, pulling him into another deep and lengthy kiss.

Rebecca once again growled as she angrily watched Katy and Randy kiss.

Once again, Katy broke the kiss and slowly pulled away from Randy, another very noticeable blush on her face.

Rebecca came up, shoved Katy out of the way, and was getting ready to kiss Randy again, when he finally spoke up.

"Enough!" Randy yelled, startling Rebecca. "Geez, you two are annoying!" He continued, surprising both females. "I don't get it! I don't get why both of you are so determined to talk to me! Why can't you just leave me be like everyone else has done?! It's not that hard of a concept to do!" He continued ranting. "I can't believe how long this has gone on! I thought for sure you would have given up by now!" He yelled, staring at Rebecca as he did. "This is why I didn't want to come back! This right here!" He yelled at Marionette, as he motioned to the two females in front of him. "I'm done! If I'm not getting eliminated, I'm going back to my room. And I don't want to be bothered!" He finally finished, before storming off, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

The awkward silence filled the deck for a good thirty seconds after Randy left, before it was broken.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she pointed her finger at Katy. Katy went wide eyed, before narrowing her eyes at her.

"My fault?! No, this is YOUR fault!" She exclaimed, as she returned the favor.

"If you would have just left me and Randy alone and stayed out of our business, none of this would have happened!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"If I would have left Randy alone?! I did! You're the one that wouldn't leave him alone! It's your fault that he's acting the way he is! He was fine until you showed up!" Katy exclaimed. Rebecca took offense to that.

"No, he was fine until you came into his life! It would had been better off without you!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I helped him! I've been helping him since we met! You're the one that ruined his life! Breaking someone's heart the way you did is one of the most selfish things someone can do!" Katy exclaimed. That when Rebecca heard enough. She shoved Katy, causing her to stumble backwards.

"You don't know anything about me!" Rebecca exclaimed. Katy stepped forward and shoved Rebecca in return.

"I know enough about you to know that you don't deserve Randy!" Katy exclaimed.

Rebecca glared at her, before once again stepping up and shoving her backwards.

"You don't deserve Randy! You've only known him five minutes! I've known him for over fifteen years!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yeah, most of which you weren't even apart of!" Katy fired back. Rebecca growled before pouncing at Katy.

The two locked up into a hold, glaring at each other as they did.

Freddy, Cheek, Mike, and Baby finally decided to jump up and try to split them apart.

The four competitors managed to get them separated, but didn't have them that way for too long.

Marionette was actually enjoying this. This is the kinda thing he loved about being the host of the show. He let out a light chuckle, which Ballora didn't find all too amusing. She slapped the back of his head, causing him to rub it and look back at her.

"Owwwww!" Marionette whined.

As he was distracted, Rebecca broke free from Mike and Baby, and ran and kicked Katy in the gut, sending her, Cheek, and Freddy all stumbling backwards.

Katy had got her paw caught around the string that Marionette had his whistle attached to, so when she yanked her paw back towards herself, she ripped the string, sending the whistle flying over the side of the ship.

"My whistle!" Marionette exclaimed as he tried to reach for it, but it was too late. He watched it fall and disappear under the ocean's water.

Freddy, Cheek, Baby, and Mike continued to try and keep Rebecca and Katy separated, until Marionette got all of their attention.

"That's it! You two crossed the line with that one! I loved that whistle!" Marionette exclaimed. "Katy, Rebecca, you're both eliminated!" He continued.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"What?! I'm not even a competitor! You can't eliminate me!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she broke away from Mike and Baby.

"Fine! You're fired!" Marionette exclaimed. Rebecca went wide eyed.

"You're firing me over a whistle that SHE knocked into the water?!" Rebecca asked, as she pointed at Katy.

"You pushed me! If anything, you should be the only one getting eliminated!" Katy exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it! You-you whistle killers are out!" Marionette exclaimed. "Nightmare!" He yelled.

Katy and Rebecca stood there arguing, until Nightmare walked up, knocked Freddy and Mike out of his way, grabbed both Katy and Rebecca by the back of their shirts, and lifted them up.

"Hey! P-put me down!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she tried to break out of Nightmare's grasp.

Nightmare ignored her as he walked up to Marionette, and stopped.

"I think you two are going to be needing these." Marionette said, as he shoved a life preserver in each one of their arms.

Katy and Rebecca looked down at the life preservers, before looking back up at each other.

"This is your fault!" They exclaimed in unison. Nightmare rolled his eyes, before he continued to the plank.

Once he got there, he looked at the two arguing females.

"Hope you two like swimmin', because your goin' to be doing a lot of that." Nightmare said, before throwing Katy down the plank.

Katy looked down into the water, before standing back up and turning around. She didn't have time to do anything, before Nightmare threw Rebecca down the plank at her, sending both females into the water.

After they were gone, Nightmare dusted his paws off, before walking away.

The others walked over to the edge of the ship, and watched Katy and Rebecca argue in the water.

"This is *Gurgle* your fault!" Rebecca exclaimed, trying to keep her head about the water.

"No it's *Gurgle* not!" Katy exclaimed, before she turned and started swimming away.

"Hey, don't you s-*Gurgle*-swim away from me when I'm talking to you!" Rebecca yelled, as she started swimming after her.

Marionette chuckled as he watched, before he started to walk off.

"Freddy..." He said, getting the bear's attention. "Here, you're safe." He continued, as he tossed Freddy the last badge.

"That means I was safe?" Freddy asked.

"Uh... yeah, sure." Marionette replied, before continuing his walk. Freddy looked down at the badge, before looking back over the side at Katy.

"And after tonight's double elimination, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "What will Randy's state of mind be after his mental breakdown? Did Baby manage to weird Freddy out enough for him to not want anything to do with her? As Roxy and Adrian's feud continues, who will end up getting the best of the other?" He asked. "Find out all these answers and more, next time only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

What a shocking turn of events, aye?

I know what most of you are probably thinking "Katy's important to the story! Freddy had all the votes against him!" Yes, I know.

Getting rid of Katy and Rebecca together has been my plan since the beginning. So, they were both important to the story, and still are even though they're gone from it... for now.

So don't think that just because they're gone, the story is ruined. Instead, look at it as... furthering the story, if you will.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week!


	19. Ultimate Samurai Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our competitors learned what it was like to be someone's pet hamster and Jesus at the same time, when they were given the challenge of racing through an obstacle course inside of a ball and on top of the water." Marionette started. "Katy and Rebecca's love triangle feud over Randy continued, when Rebecca continued to bother Randy and ended up getting a plate of breakfast knocked into her by Katy, making a mess that Nightmare had to clean up *Chuckles*. Mike somehow managed to convince Freddy to get crazy Baby off of his back long enough to where he could go take care of his duties in the bathroom. Freddy did, and probably quickly ended up regretting doing so. Man am I glad I don't have to be around her all the time. And as usual, Adrian's mind games continued, getting further and further to pushing Roxy over the edge." He continued. "But in the end, after a crazy obstacle course race that was filled with sabotage, paper boats, popped balls, sharks fights, flaming hoops, and crushed dreams, it was at the elimination ceremony where things would finally come to a head between Katy and Rebecca, which would lead to two make out sessions with Randy, a Randy rant, a deceased whistle *Sniffle*, and Katy and Rebecca getting the double boot off the ship, together." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now, on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Randy was currently on his bedroom floor doing his usual push-ups to keep himself distracted.

He had lost count of how many he had already done. But he didn't really care either way.

He couldn't stop thinking about all the crap that happened at the last elimination ceremony with Katy and Rebecca.

He knew they were in some kind of weird war over him. He wasn't dumb. But he didn't expect them to pull a crazy stunt like that. Especially not Katy.

Did she really feel... THAT way for him? Did Rebecca?

Well, the Rebecca part wasn't too far fetched with how much she had been bothering him since he had been back. But Katy?

He just didn't know how to process all of this. But he knew this exact drama was why he wanted to leave the show to begin with. He had already dealt with enough of it over the two seasons he had already been around.

But still, after all of that, a part of him deep down felt remorse for the way he acted towards the two females. At least Katy.

He hadn't really been that... angry for awhile now, and Katy was to thank for that. She was the reason he ditched his old attitude and became friends with everyone, and he yelled at her because she was trying to keep him away from Rebecca.

Randy stopped his push-ups, and pushed himself to his knees. The annoyed scowl on his face had softened. Now he was mad at himself.

The worst thing about this whole ordeal was the fact that Katy got eliminated right after he lashed out at her and Rebecca, so now he couldn't even go and apologize.

He growled in anger and frustration, before jumping to his feet, snatching his pillow off of his bed, and throwing it across the room.

His anger quickly died down, as he dropped into a sitting position on his bed.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calmed down.

He usually wasn't the kinda person that liked talking about things like this with people, but he needed to talk to someone, and he knew just who that someone was.

(With Mike)

Mike had been sitting in his room drawing in a notebook he had forgot he brought with him.

He wasn't too good at drawing, but it killed time, and it was better than just sitting there doing nothing like he usually did.

Mike sat there sketching a picture of his girlfriend, Emily.

Man how he wished this was a different situation and she was there with him. She'd make sure Baby was kept at bay.

But alas, he was by himself in this situation, having to deal with the most insane "Fan" he had ever met.

"You okay in there, Mikey?" Baby asked through the door. Mike sighed as he stared at his drawing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay! Just let me know if you need anything!" Baby called back.

"Yeah, alright." Mike said.

As he sat there staring at that picture, the same thing that ran through his mind just a few days prior was back. The reason he was there putting up with everything he was having to put up with. He was there to win that money.

He could already imagine Emily's reaction if he did. He smiled at the thought.

He had already made it this far, he was determined to walk away the winner this season. If he won, that meant he would have to go back to his crummy security guard job, and that he and his girlfriend would be set.

That's all he wanted.

As Mike sat there lost in thought, he stomach growled. He looked down at it, before looking back up at the door.

Baby's humming from the outside was starting to annoy him, so he figured by asking her if she would get him some breakfast, he could get rid of her for a few minutes.

"Uh... Baby?" Mike called.

"Yessss, Mikey?" Baby sang. Mike cringed every time she replied like that.

"Um... Can you please go and get me some breakfa-" Mike was saying, he didn't get to finished before being cut off by Baby's footsteps running down the hallway. "Hmm... that works too." He said.

(Confessional -Mike)

"I keep telling myself that this is all going to be worth it. That being away from Emily for so long is going to lead to something big, and maybe it will. I'm hoping it will." Mike started. "Winning is what matters now. I've made it this far; it has to mean something. I've got to stay in the game, deal with Baby, and win. If not for me, for Emily." He continued. "Because I'm not the same loser I was back in season one when I got eliminated first. I'm different. I'm the new Mike Schmidt. The Mike Schmidt that's about to become a millionaire." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had been in her room getting ready for the day. She was still somewhat depressed with how lonely it had become without Brent there with her.

She just felt better when he was there. She had someone to talk to. Someone to keep her from going inane on this seemingly never end cruise they were on. Someone to calm her down when she felt like kicking Adrian's little jewels back inside of his body.

She sighed as she stood in her small bathroom, trying to brush some of her messy, wet feathers down.

She continued brushing until everything was to her liking. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she admired her work. Her admiration didn't last too long, however, before a stray feather popped straight up, right on the top of her head.

She frowned, before trying to flatten it back down. After she did, she moved her hand away, and almost immediately as she did, the feather popped straight back up. She growled in announce, before once again trying to flatten it down. It quickly popped back up again.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Cheek asked, getting more and more frustrated the longer she stood there trying to keep the stray feather down.

She continued messing with it for several more minutes, until she heard a knock on her door.

Ignoring her feather, she walked out of her bathroom and opened the door to see who it was. It was Randy.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Randy asked. Cheek nodded.

"Of course. Come in." She replied, before stepping out of the way, allowing Randy to enter her room. "So, what's up?" She asked, as she closed her door.

"So... I was just thinking about- Wait, you know you have a feather sticking straight up, right?" Randy said curiously, as he looked at the defiant feather on Cheek's head. Cheek sighed, before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't get it to stay down." She replied.

"Lick your fingers and flatten it that way." Randy said.

"That's not going to work." Cheek said.

"Just try it." Randy said.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, it's not going to-" Cheek was saying as she licked her fingers, before flattening the stray feather down. It worked. "-It worked." She continued. Randy smirked.

"Told you." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So... what's up?" Cheek asked, as she walked back into the bathroom to turn the light off.

"So... I don't usually like getting into things like this with people, because for the most part I'm good at taking care of it by my self, but I'm just... confused." Randy started.

"Confused about what?" Cheek asked, already knowing the answer.

"Confused about what happened at the elimination ceremony the other night with Katy and Rebecca." Randy replied. "I just don't get why things happened the way they did." He said.

What surprised Cheek the most out of all of this, was how open and deep Randy was actually being with her. He was one of the last people she would expect this kind of thing out of.

"It's obvious that they both care for you, Randy. I understand why you ignored them when they were around, I honestly probably would have done the same thing, but maybe you should have talked to them at least a little bit." Cheek said.

"Don't laugh at me for saying this, because I'll be the first to admit that I can be a jerk sometimes, but it never bothers me when I am. But I actually feel like a real *Bleep* for talk to Katy the way I did. She helped me, and that's how I paid her back." Randy said, before shaking his head in frustration. He was trying his hardest to keep himself calm, but it was difficult.

"And Rebecca?" Cheek said curiously, she knew darn well that she deserved what she got, but she wanted to hear what Randy had to say about her.

"Okay, maybe a feel a teeny-tiny bit bad about snapping at Rebecca, but the feeling is so small, that you'd have to look under a microscope to see it." Randy replied.

"That's understandable I guess." Cheek said. "So... your problem is your mad at yourself for snapping at Katy?" She asked.

"Partially. The other thing is the way she kissed me. I had no clue whatsoever that she had those kind of feelings for me." Randy replied.

"Well, I'm not trying to sound rude or like I'm getting into your business when I say this, but it was pretty obvious." Cheek said.

"What? How?!" Randy asked.

"It's just with how close you two have been, especially last season." Cheek replied. "Remember the day she returned last season, and how you reacted to it?" She asked. Randy slightly blushed, remember exactly what Cheek was talking about.

"Yeah? So!" Randy replied. "What's your point?" He asked.

"My point is... obviously she cares for you. I can't tell you how you feel, but there's obviously something there." Cheek replied. "And I don't know how you feel about Rebecca, but she obviously cares about you too. I'm not saying you should forgive her for what she did to you, but you need to think about this." She continued. "Relationships are-" she was saying, before Randy out his paw up.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not even thinking about that. Ya see, relationships aren't my kind of thing. They're way too complicated for me." Randy said. Cheek didn't know rather she should be surprised by this or not.

"Then why are you so worried about them? If that's the case, just apologize the next time you see them and be done with it." Cheek said.

She knew very well that there was some kind of deeper connection between Randy and the two females, and even if he didn't want to admit it, she knew that he cared for them.

"Well, I-I... guess you're right." Randy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are relationships complicated to you?" Cheek asked.

"It's just... being around someone so much... you get tired of them, and I don't want to start feeling that way about Ka-" Randy was replying, before cutting himself off. Cheek grinned. Randy noticed and shook his head. "Thanks for the talk, but I have to go." He said, before standing up and quickly exiting Cheek's room.

Cheek sat there, the grin still on her face. She knew it.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I'm actually really grateful to Randy for trusting me enough to be the one he comes to when he needs to talk. Sure, it's a break in his usual tough guy demeanor, but everyone needs someone they can talk to." Cheek said. "And as far as this whole thing with Katy and Rebecca goes, it's pretty obvious who Randy has feelings for." She continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera, looking down at the floor, before sighing and looking up.

"Alright, Cheek helped... a little at least. I'm still somewhat cloudy on how to deal with this whole thing, but I'll get it figured out." Randy started. "But, what I do know is that is the last time that I break character. I'm still the tough, edgy character that everyone fell in love with, and don't you think otherwise!" He continued, before a scowl formed on his face and he crossed his arms.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy was finishing up getting ready for the day. She was about to head out to get some breakfast, when she heard a knock on her door. She immediately knew who it was. She opened the door, an annoyed scowl on her face.

"What do you want?" Roxy asked, clearly not in the mood to deal with Adrian right now.

"Good morning, Roxy, I brought you a bagel from the dining hall." Adrian said, a smile on his face. Roxy looked down at the bagel, before looking back up at Adrian.

"Why don't you take that bagel, stick it down your throat, and go bother someone else?" Roxy said, before nudging past him so she could get into the hallway. She quickly pulled her door closer behind her, and headed towards the dining hall.

"Now, Roxy, I'm just trying to be a friend by offering you this bagel. I'm assuming you're on your way to the dining hall for breakfast, so why resist my offer?" Adrian asked.

"Because I'd rather starve than eat food from you." Roxy replied.

"That's hurtful, Roxy. You should really start thinking about things before you say them." Adrian said.

"And you should think about finding someone else to continually bother, before a hurt to a point of no return!" Roxy exclaimed.

"And again with those threats! C'mon, Roxy, we're beyond that." Adrian said. Roxy growled, before stopping and turning to him.

"Listen to me, because this is the LAST time I'm going to tell you. Leave me alone before I hurt you!" Roxy exclaimed. "I'm not buying into your bullcrap like the others have! I see right through you, so you might as well just drop the act already. It's annoying!" She continued. "I wasn't even this annoying when I was trying to mess with everyone! For being a bad guy, your not all that bad." She finished. Adrian chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Roxy. Bad guy? No, no, no, I'm far from it. Just because I'm here to win doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. You must have me mistaken for somebody else." Adrian said, causing Roxy to growl again.

"Keep playing innocent. I'm going to take you out if its the last thing I do." Roxy said, before continuing on her way, leaving Adrian standing in the hallway with a smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face.

"I'm getting so much enjoyment out of this." Adrian started, before letting out a little chuckle. "You may be wondering why I keep messing with Roxy instead of doing my best to take her out quick. What fun would that be? Predators like to toy with their prey first, right? Well, that's exactly what I'm doing." He finished, a devious smirk growing on his face.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera, before growling.

"He just keeps getting more and more annoying as the days go by. I'm seriously thinking he wants me to kill him." Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy had been sitting in the dining room slowly enjoying his breakfast. He saw no rush, so there was no point in scarfing his food down.

There was no one else in there besides him. Nightmare had previously been in the kitchen, but he left to go do something else.

Freddy kinda enjoyed the silence. Being on this kind of show, he didn't get too much of it.

He picked up his glass of orange juice and slowly started taking another sip when...

"Good morning, Freddy!" Baby exclaimed, as she popped up behind the bear. Freddy almost choked on his juice as she did.

Once his heart rate had slowed down, he looked over at her.

"Don't do that!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Baby said.

"I didn't even see you come in. How did you manage sneak up behind me?!" Freddy asked.

"My mom always told me I was as quiet as a mouse. For some reason I used to scare her all the time." Baby replied.

"It's not hard to see why." Freddy said.

"So... what are you doing?" Baby asked.

"Well, I was trying to enjoy my breakfast. Now I'm trying to recuperate from the heart attack you just gave me." Freddy replied.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun!" Baby exclaimed.

"I don't see how." Freddy replied.

"Because trying to deal with the aftermath of a heart attack is exciting! My grandpa had one once, and he dropped to the floor and took a nap instead of going to the hospital!" Baby exclaimed. Freddy went wide eyed.

"Uh... I don't think he was taking a nap." Freddy said.

"Sure he was, silly. He woke up once the ambulance came and got him, they even let him spend the night in one of the rooms at the hospital! How cool is that?!" Baby exclaimed.

"Yeah... I-uh." Freddy started, before looking around. He didn't know what to say to that.

"So... do you want to meet my friend William? He's been dying to meet you!" Baby exclaimed.

"William? What is he, some kind of imaginary friend or something?" Freddy asked. Baby shook her head.

"Nope! He's right here!" She replied, as she pulled William out from under the table.

"Gahh!" Freddy exclaimed in surprise, before falling out of his seat and onto the hard wood floor.

"Freddy, are you okay?!" Baby asked.

"I-is that a skull?!" Freddy asked in shock. Baby looked at William before looking back at Freddy. "Where did you even find that?!" He asked.

"I found him just lying at the bottom of the ocean a couple of challenges ago. I don't know who would just leave him down there like that." Baby replied.

"You have to get rid of that thing!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Hey, just because he's a little boney, doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings." Baby started. "Get it? Boney? Huh? Huh?" She continued, before breaking out into laughter.

Freddy continued to sit on the floor, in shock of what was happening right now. He honestly didn't know what to think. Luckily, for the first time ever, he was actually happy to hear the noise the interrupted Baby's laughter.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's vice rang throughout the ship. Freddy took that as his cue to get lost.

"Well would you look at that, looks like Marionette needs us for the challenge. Best not be late." Freddy said, before hopping to his feet. "I'll see you and... uh-William out there." He continued, before taking off out of the dining hall as fast as he could, leaving Baby sitting there with William in her hand.

"Is it just me, or is Freddy acting really strange today?" Baby asked, as she looked at William.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"A skull?! Baby found a skull at the bottom of the ocean and named it William?!" Freddy exclaimed. "I honestly didn't think she was that bad at first, but now after being around her more the past couple of days, I realized why Mike likes hiding out in his room." He continued. "I don't usually like talking negative about people like this, but Baby... she's crazy." He finished.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Oh man, it's a shame that Freddy and William got off on the wrong foot. But I'm sure once Freddy gets to know him better, they'll get along like best friends!" Baby exclaimed happily.

(Confessional End)

Freddy quickly exited the dining hall and went out onto the deck. Baby was seriously weirding him out.

The other competitors soon joined Freddy. It didn't take long for all of them to get there, Baby of course showed up being joined by William.

And as usual, Marionette was the last to show up. The others stood out there waiting for a good three minutes before he finally appeared.

"Gooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed in a cheery tone, as he and Ballora appeared on the viewing deck. "Again, no "Good morning, Marionette!" In reply? You guys are very rude." He continued.

"And you're very annoying." Randy said. Marionette chuckled.

"Glad someone's in good spirits after his little tantrum and his two girlfriends got eliminated." Marionette said, mockingly. Randy growled. "Anyways, lets her right to today's challenge!" He exclaimed. "Today, we are going to be making our next stop on this little world tour of ours. Today, are challenge takes place in Japan!" He finished. Everyone was somewhat surprised.

(Confessional -Baby)

"Ohh, Japan! I've always wanted to visit Japan! This is soooooooooooooooooo exciting!" Baby exclaimed, excitedly.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Japan, aye. That's actually pretty exciting. I've always wanted to see what Japan is like." Freddy said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"*Sigh* Brent would love to see Japan. It's one of the places that we planned on vacationing to at some point. I feel so bad that my first time here is going to be without him." Cheek said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, a smirk on his face, before letting out a light chuckle.

"I don't know what kind of challenge Marionette has planned for this Japan stop, but I bet it's going to get pretty interesting." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

"Now, today's challenge is going to be based heavily off of the Japanese samurai." Marionette said, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to cut your head off." Was the first thing Randy said, as he looked over at Adrian. Adrian chuckled.

"Randy, I know you're upset about losing two girlfriends in one day, but there is no need to take your frustration out on me." Adrian said. Randy growled.

"If he doesn't, I will." Roxy spoke up. Adrian turned to her.

"Again, Roxy, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were above the petty threats. Guess I was wrong." Adrian said, before turning his attention back to Marionette. Roxy balled her fists, as she glared a hole in the back of his head.

"Today's challenge is going to be quite simple. You will each be given a sword, and must fight your way through a hoard of enemy samurai that are trying to keep you from getting to your destination. Once you reach said destination, you must battle against the evil Samurai Akuma. First competitor to make it to Akuma and successfully beat him, wins." Marionette explained.

After he explained the challenge, the competitors felt the ship dock. They looked over the side and saw their destination.

"Boys and girls, welcome to Japan!" Marionette exclaimed.

Everyone stood there for several minutes just admiring the view, until Nightmare appeared on deck pushing a rack full of black and white robes.

"Everyone, guess what time it is?!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Don't tell me..." Randy said in annoyance.

"That's right! It's costume time!" Marionette exclaimed. "Everyone, grab a robe, and you will be given a sword, and we can get this challenge started!" He continued.

Everyone walked over to the rack and grabbed a robe, even Randy who was annoyed by doing so.

After everyone had their robe, Nightmare reappeared on the deck carrying seven swords, he gave one to each competitor. That's when Randy was disappointed.

"These swords aren't even real!" Randy exclaimed, as he touched the plastic blade.

"Of course not! What makes you think I would give a bunch of irresponsible kids real swords? I would have a huge amount of lawsuits on my hands, and we can't have that now can we?" Marionette said, annoying Randy even further. "Anyways, moving on, lets get the fun started, shall we?" He continued, a huge grin on his face.

After he finished talking, the ramp lowered down onto the dock and the competitors exited the ship. It didn't take long after they got down to the dock for the hoard of enemy samurai to show up.

"This is going to be entertaining." Marionette said with a smile, before pulling out a bucket of popcorn and eating a handful.

Ballora looked at him and shook her head. Marionette looked back at her and extended his bucket out to her.

"Popcorn?" He asked. Ballora shook her head.

All the competitors readied their swords before taking off swinging.

Randy was immediately surrounded by them, but he was quick with his shots, easily taking them out.

Roxy was in no mood to deal with them either. Swing after swing flew around taking out multiple enemies. At one point, she thought she heard one of them crying because of how hard she hit him.

Baby was going just as hard as Randy and Roxy were, but the difference is, she was laughing like a maniac as she did.

At one point, Mike started to get swarmed and overpowered, but Baby swooped in from out of nowhere and took out all of the enemies.

"Lets go, Mikey! William and I will protect you!" Baby exclaimed, as she grabbed Mike's arm and started dragging him behind her.

Mike couldn't believe she actually brought "William" with her to a challenge.

Freddy was currently in the middle of a serious sword battle with a couple of the enemies, and he wasn't showing any signs of backing down.

Smack after smack was heard as Freddy repeatedly switched targets to fend off another enemy. He was pretty happy with how well things were going too.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I have to admit, if it wasn't for all of those sword fights Goldie and I had with our mom's mop and broom when we were cubs, I don't think I'd be doing as good as I am in this challenge. So hey, gotta thank Goldie for something." Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

Adrian had done his best to stay behind the others so he didn't wear himself out as fast as they were. Everyone now and then he'd have to defend himself against an oncoming enemy, but for the most part, the others did most of the work for him.

Cheek didn't feel she was all that good with sword fighting, but she didn't think she was doing too terrible.

She was actually doing quite well when it came to defending herself. So far she had managed to avoid getting hit by anything, and had already managed to take out five enemies.

She was in the middle of fighting one that had blocked her path, when another started sneaking up behind her to get the jump on her.

Adrian, who was still straying behind, noticed this and stepped in.

It didn't take too long for Cheek to take out the one in front of her, but she hadn't noticed the one from behind. It was closing in on her, when Adrian ran up behind and smacked him in the back of the head as hard as he could with his sword, immediately wiping him out.

Cheek quickly turned around and pointed her sword once she heard the noise, but all she saw was Adrian standing over a laid out samurai.

"Oh, it's just you." Cheek said. Adrian chuckled.

"A "Thank you, Adrian" would be nice." Adrian said. Cheek looked unamused.

"Fine. Thanks." Cheek said, before turning around and continuing on her way. Adrian chuckled.

He stood there watching, until he spotted an enemy out of the corner of his eye. They enemy charged at him, but didn't manage to do anything before being laid out.

"Maybe next time you should be more sneaky." Adrian said with a chuckle, before walking away.

Randy was still in the lead as he raced through the growing crowed of enemies. He was getting more and more furious the more of them he took out.

He started wondering where the place with this "Akuma" guy was, because he sure didn't see it.

A small group of enemies tried to get the jump on him, but he swiftly laid them all out with his surprisingly good sword fighting skills.

As he stood there trying to catch his breath, Roxy caught up to him.

"Excellent fighting skills. Maybe you should work on taking Adrian out instead." Roxy commented. Randy looked at her, a scowl on his face.

"Maybe I should." He replied, before continuing on his way, with Roxy right behind him.

Baby and Mike followed behind. Mike was surprised at how well Baby had been doing, but a little weirded out by how much enjoyment she was getting out of doing it.

At one point, she even pulled William out and threw him at one of the oncoming enemies, and then complimented him on it afterwards. It was weird.

Baby was distracted taking out multiple enemies, leaving Mike standing in the background watching. He hadn't even noticed he was being walked up on from behind until he was struck in the back.

"Ow!" Mike exclaimed, before turning around and spotting two enemies. "You guys wanna go?!" He exclaimed, before readying his sword. "Lets go." He continued, before throwing a strike at one of them.

Mike surprised himself by quickly taking both attackers out.

"These guys are like the crappy henchmen from every kids superhero cartoon!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hiyah!" Baby yelled, as she front flipped over an enemy and quickly took him out from behind. Mike stood there with his jaw dropped, Baby noticed and giggle.

"No time to stare, Mikey! The three of us have to make it to Akuma!" Baby exclaimed, before grabbing Mike's arm and running forward.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Holy crap! I can't be the only one that saw that, right?" Mike said curiously.

(Confessional End)

Cheek had managed to catch up to Freddy. They at one point started working together to fend off the still oncoming hoard of enemies.

"Where do they hire all of these people?!" Freddy exclaimed, as he battled two more of them.

"I don't know!" Cheek replied, as she also battled two of them.

Once they took out the four they were battling, they stopped to take a breather. Unfortunately, the breather didn't last too long before another wave of them showed up.

"Oh, come on!" Both Cheek and Freddy exclaimed in unison.

Adrian, who had been hiding out watching, took this as his opportunity to move on. He figured there was no way these two weren't going to wear themselves out. They weren't winning, and he knew it.

Adrian quickly moved on, and caught up to Baby and Mike without either one of them noticing.

Baby was swinging her sword nonstop, taking enemies out left and right. Mike was still in shock at how well she was doing.

Adrian was keeping an eye on her, and he was surprised, himself.

Randy and Roxy had somehow finally made it to the end of the path they were on. Between the two of them, they must have wiped out close to a hundred enemies, and they were both worn out.

"This has to be where we're supposed to be." Roxy said, as she stopped to take a breather.

"Correct. It is." A deep voice said. Randy and Roxy quickly raised their swords and looked around.

"Come on out and take this *Bleep* beating like a man!" Randy exclaimed. He heard a chuckle in response.

"You're a fool for challenging me. Prepare to be defeated." The voice said, before a large black bear in a robe jumped out and...

"You?! Of course it's you!" Roxy exclaimed to the bear, revealing himself to be Nightmare.

"What did ya expect?! Some type of special samurai leader?!" Nightmare asked.

"Maybe not someone super fancy, but someone a little better than you." Roxy replied. Nightmare growled.

"I'm going to take joy in taking you little punks out." He said, as he raised his sword. Randy and Roxy glared at him, before they both took charge towards him.

Nightmare kicked Randy backwards, before swinging his sword towards Roxy.

Roxy managed to block it with her own sword, but Nightmare's power advantage over her forced her to the ground.

Roxy was doing everything she could to make sure Nightmare didn't touch her with his sword. But the longer she struggled with him, the weaker she got.

Nightmare grew a huge grin on his face as he watched Roxy weaken.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Nightmare said, mockingly.

Nightmare was about half an inch away from connecting his sword with Roxy, when Randy came out of nowhere, connecting his sword right to Nightmare's back.

He roared in pain, as he backed up off of Roxy. Roxy looked at Randy in surprise. He was paying her no attention.

Nightmare looked back at Randy, before growling.

"You're going to regret that." Nightmare said. Randy chuckled.

"Sure I am." He said. Nightmare snarled, before he and Randy ran at each other, swords raised.

They connected swords harder than plastic prop swords should be connected.

Roxy sat there watching Randy and Nightmare's battle, before finally pushing herself to her feet.

She could tell that Randy was tiring, even though he kept fighting.

She ran towards the two, but didn't even make it over to them, before Nightmare kicked Randy in the gut, sending him flying backwards into Roxy.

Both competitors flew backwards, dropping their swords, and landed hard on the floor. Nightmare laughed.

"Guess you're not as bad as you thought." He said, as he walked over to the two downed competitors.

They both started pushing themselves back up to their feet, both glaring at the bear.

"No point in gettin' back up, you've already lost your swords." Nightmare said. Randy and Roxy both stayed silent as they tried to catch their breath.

Baby and Mike had made it to where "Akuma" was. Baby was about to strike, when they were swarmed by another hoard.

Baby went back to quickly trying to take them out. While she was distracted, Adrian, who was still stalking behind them, came out of nowhere and smacked Mike in the back of the head with his sword.

Mike stumbled forward, bumping into Baby sending her through the crowed of enemies and down to the ground. When she hit the ground, William rolled out from underneath her robe.

Nightmare, who was on his way over to them, didn't notice the skull and slipped on it.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud. As soon as he hit the ground, Adrian ran up, kicked his sword out of his paw, and put his own sword against his neck.

"Looks like you've been defeated." Adrian said with a smile. Nightmare growled as he stared up at him.

Adrian stood there for several seconds, until Marionette and Ballora showed up.

"And it looks like Samurai Akuma has been defeated!" Marionette exclaimed. "But, once again due to a tie, we have two winners!" Marionette exclaimed. "Adrian and Baby win today's challenge!" He continued. Adrian smirked, as he glanced over at Roxy. She growled in frustration.

"Yay! I won!" Baby exclaimed, before pulling Mike into a tight embrace and jumping up and down in excitement.

"Spine... breaking." Mike managed to breath out.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"That... that... that *Bleep*!" Roxy exclaimed. "He got lucky, AGAIN! I had that challenge won!" She continued. "That's it! This...this is DONE! I'm done messing around! After I wipe him out, I'm turning him into a rug!" She finished.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"So... that challenge was... different." Freddy said. "I lost. Sure. But hey, I've always wanted to be a samurai." He continued, before shrugging.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Hey, I lost, but at least Adrian wasn't the only one that won. Even though he won again which is complete and utter bull*Bleep*." Cheek said.

(Switch to -Randy)

"I'm more mad that I didn't get a chance to cut Adrian's head off than I am that I lost again." Randy said, as he sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed. "This isn't over, though. Not by a long shot." He continued.

(Switch to - Mike)

Mike sat in front of the camera shaking his head in disappointment.

"Crap. We finally get to do a cool challenge with samurais', and I lose. Because I get hit in the back of the head. Horrible." Mike said.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Ohhhh, tying with Adrian for the win?! That's never happened to me before!" Baby exclaimed. "That's a good thing with how many challenges he's already won. I can finally start catching up to him!" She continued. "I'm going to come back and win the season! Then I'm going to buy William a new body with the money!" She finished.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Ahh, victory once again. You know, I've won so many challenges in a row now, that I've actually lost track of how many I've actually won. Most of which I beat Roxy or Randy to win." Adrian started, before letting out a chuckle. "I'm so confident that I already have this season in the bag, that I'm not even worried about tying with Baby in this challenge. I still won, and besides, how many challenges had Baby won this season? Don't be embarrassed, I don't know either." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, competitors. This is an elimination ceremony you should all be pretty excited for! Tonight, we will be finding out which six of you are going to be lucky enough to be called our final six competitors!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yeah, great. Now get on with it already." Randy said, in an annoyed tone.

"Wow, I guess someone's still upset about their recent losing streak." Marionette said. Randy growled in annoyance. "Since Mr. Bad Attitude is in such a hurry that he doesn't want anyone else to enjoy themselves, I'll move on." He continued. "Firstly, I feel like I need to explain the rules to all of you again. I have six Marionette Co-captain badges to give out tonight, there are seven of you. If you don't receive a badge, you must take one of the most embarrassing walk of shames this season, all the way down the Plank of Losers." He explained. "Everyone got it?" He asked.

"Sure." Roxy replied, sarcastically.

"Hmm, someone's just as pouty as Randy is." Marionette said, further annoying the already annoyed vixen. "So... Something else I need to explain before we get into passing out the badges, the reason none of your votes are going to count of anything." He said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean ''none of our votes count for anything'' ?" Freddy asked.

"Well, you see, this final six is going to be monumental for the series. It's going to be our final six competitors EVER, so we HAVE to do something BIG!" Marionette replied. "So, I have decided to let the fans have open vote on who's making it to the final six!" He exclaimed. Adrian let out a chuckle after he finished.

"I guess it's a good thing I won invincibility in today's challenge then." He said. Marionette nodded.

"That you did!" He said. "Speaking of which, since Adrian and Baby tied for todays challenge, the first two Marionette Co-captain badges go to... Adrian and Baby!" He exclaimed, before tossing the first two badges to the two previously mentioned competitors.

"Yay!" Baby exclaimed happily, as she looked at the badge.

"Ahh, safe again. Good luck to the rest of you." Adrian said, his fake friendly tone prominent. None of the others looked amused, especially not Roxy or Randy.

"So, lets find out which one of you is going to be unfortunately chosen as the LEAST popular competitor by our fans!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

All five competitors who sat badge-less all looked somewhat nervous. Well, except Randy.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

"Alright, next badge goes to... Roxy." Marionette called, before tossing Roxy a badge. She caught it, and almost immediately afterwards glared at Adrian, who returned the favor with a smile.

"And... Cheek." Marionette called, before tossing Cheek a badge.

Randy, Mike, and Freddy all sat there waiting to find out their fates. Marionette smiled as he looked at the three.

"And... Randy." Marionette called, before tossing Randy a badge. He caught it, but didn't at all look relieved.

After Randy was tossed his badge, Mike and Freddy looked at each other.

"Mike, Freddy, it looks like one of you is about to find out that you're the least popular out of your remaining peers." Marionette said, before chuckling.

(Music Gets Even More Dramatic)

Freddy and Mike sat there staring at each other for several seconds, before looking back at Marionette.

They were both as nervous as they could be.

This was the second elimination ceremony in a row that Freddy is in the bottom two. That wasn't a good feeling.

And Mike, after everything he went through, he wasn't ready to leave. He had dreams about what he and his girlfriend could use the money for.

Marionette was really enjoying this. The whole time he was moving the final badge back and forth between the two nervous competitors, he had a grin on his face.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he started slowing the badge.

Freddy and Mike both kept getting more and more nervous the longer Marionette let it drag out.

There was a lot on the line here, and they both knew it.

At this point, Baby was shaking too. She liked Freddy, but she didn't even want to think about Mike being eliminated.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed, as the badge came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors.

Silence filled the air for several seconds, letting the tension build to an all time high, before Marionette finally spoke.

"...Mike." Marionette called, as he tossed Mike the last badge. Mike instantly jumped up from his seat, his heart was racing so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Yay!" Baby exclaimed excitedly, as she jumped up and pulled Mike into a hug.

"Freddy, unfortunately that means you're out. It also means that out of the remaining seven of you, you're the least popular." Marionette said, before laughing. Ballora slapped him in the back of the head, immediately causing him to stop and look back at her.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Freddy looked down towards the floor in disappointment, letting a disappointed sigh escape his snout as he did.

"You okay, dude?" Mike asked, once he finally pulled away from Baby. Freddy looked up at him.

"Yeah, just disappointed. I wasn't expecting that to happen." Freddy replied.

"I'm sorry. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be the one getting eliminated." Mike said, before motioning his eyes over to Baby. That got a chuckle out of Freddy.

"Thanks, Mike." Freddy said as he stood up, before extending his paw. Mike shook it.

"No hard feelings?" Mike asked. Freddy shook his head.

"No hard feelings." He replied.

"Bye, Freddy. It sucks that you didn't get to spend more time with William. You guys would have gotten along sooooo well!" Baby exclaimed as she appeared at Freddy's side, William in hand. Freddy took a couple steps away from her.

"Yeah, I'm sure we would have." Freddy replied somewhat uncomfortably sarcastic.

"Is that a skull?" Cheek asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you." Freddy replied. Cheek nodded before standing up.

"Hope you make it home okay." She said, before hugging the bear. He nodded, before hugging her back.

"I hope I do too." Freddy said, before the two broke the hug.

"Bye, dude." Randy said as he stood up, stepped towards the bear, and extended his fist.

"Bye, Randy." Freddy replied, before bumping his fist against Randy's.

After, he turned towards Roxy and Adrian.

"Roxy." He said, as he gave her a slight wave. He looked at Adrian next, before quickly turning around and walking towards Marionette.

"I think you're going to be needing this." Marionette said, as he handed Freddy a life preserver.

"Yeah, thanks." Freddy said.

After he had the life preserver, he stepped towards the plank, but before he stepped out onto it, he stopped and turned around to face the others again.

"Good luck, you guys, and congratulations." Freddy said, before turning back around and stepping onto the plank.

He walked to the end of it before looking down into the water. He sighed, before jumping in.

Five of the remaining six competitors made their way over to the side of the ship and watched him as he swam away.

Marionette let out a light chuckle, before walking away from the group.

"And after another shocking elimination, our final six has been confirmed! What'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Randy ever find out how to deal with his girl problem? Will Roxy return to her old conniving ways to get back at Adrian? Will anybody ever take a liking to Baby's new pal William?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 18! I really hope you all enjoyed it.

Firstly, the reason that I did a bottom five? this week instead of a bottom two, was to kinda make up to those of you who are angry about Katy's elimination last week. So... we good? Maybe?

Anywho, all joking aside, after this elimination, we are now down to our final six competitors in the series.

So I hope you're all looking forward to see what unfolds over the next few weeks, and I will see you in chapter 19!


	20. Fazbear Cruise Aftermath Special

(Cues Fazbear Cruise Aftermath Intro)

Nightmare grabbed Autumn again and started carrying her down the plank, he tried to throw her into the water but she wrapped herself around one of his large arms.

"Get off!" Nightmare yelled as he repeatedly shook his arm, trying to get Autumn off of it.

After almost a minute of repeated shaking, he was finally loosening Autumn of her grasp. But just as she was about to fall, she dug her claws into Nightmare's arm causing him to scream and lose his balance sending both of them falling into the water.

(Switch Clip)

Teddy and Bon-Bon looked at each other, looks of dismay overtaking their faces. They hugged each other as small tears started escaping their eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Bawn-Bawn!" Teddy said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Teddy!" Bon-Bon replied.

Marionette rolled his eyes before walking over to the duo and pulling Bon-Bon off of Teddy's paw.

Marionette took Bon-Bon and stuck him to a life preserver before walking to the Plank of Shame. Teddy watched, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to pull himself away from Nightmare.

"He's just a puppet." Marionette said before tossing the life preserver down the plank like a frisbee.

Teddy watched sadly, as Bon-Bon floated away from the ship. He didn't get too far though before a shark jumped out of the water, swallowing the small puppet hole. Teddy went wide eyed again before passing out and collapsing to the floor.

(Switch Clip)

An annoyed scowl immediately formed on Goldie's face as he looked down and shook his head.

"The only good thing to come out of this is I'm finally going to be able to get away from all of you." Goldie said, before turning to look back at his brother "Next time you're on land, make sure to prevent those wildfires." he said to his brother before patting him on the shoulder.

"And when you get home, you go and advertise those gummy bears and sell as many packs as you can." Freddy said, Goldie gave him a somewhat annoyed look "I'll see you when I get home." he continued, Goldie nodded.

(Switch Clip)

Bonnie was stepping out onto the plank, when she heard someone say her name.

"Bonnie" The voice said. Bonnie turned around and saw Adrian. "I just wanted to say it's a real... shame that you got eliminated" he continued. He was close to her, so he was talking in a very hushed tone. "But, hey, you make a good shield when I'm getting shot at" he said, a smirk covering his face.

"-I'm just glad you got kicked out over me" Adrian said. Bonnie went wide eyed.

"You son of a-" She was saying before Adrian grabbed her life preserver and tossed it to her, she caught it but stumbled backwards. The last thing she saw before falling off the plank was Adrian wink at her.

(Switch Clip)

"B-but, I don't like not having you here. Y-you... you give me confidence in myself" Max said sadly.

"Aww, Max" Krystal said before pulling the dog in for a hug. Max hugged her back. The two stood there for several seconds holding the hug, until Krystal finally backed away enough to look Max in the eyes. "I believe you can win. You've done it before. You don't need me here for confidence. You have confidence. That's how you've done it before" She continued. Max still looked a little unsure. Krystal smiled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Max's cheek. He blushed. "Go and win. I'm going to be cheering for you" she finished with a smile.

(Switch Clip)

Katy and Rebecca stood there arguing, until Nightmare walked up, knocked Freddy and Mike out of his way, grabbed both Katy and Rebecca by the back of their shirts, and lifted them up.

Nightmare ignored her as he walked up to Marionette, and stopped.

Once Nightmare got to the plank, he looked at the two arguing females.

"Hope you two like swimmin', because your goin' to be doing a lot of that." Nightmare said, before throwing Katy down the plank.

Katy looked down into the water, before standing back up and turning around. She didn't have time to do anything, before Nightmare threw Rebecca down the plank at her, sending both females into the water.

(Switch Clip)

"Hey! Easy!" They heard someone exclaim. Everyone went silent as they watched the door fly open and Nightmare come walking in, dragging Brent with him.

"Found him in one of the upstairs bedrooms." Nightmare said as he dropped Brent roughly onto the floor.

Brent pushed himself up to his knees and looked around at all the surprised eyes that were staring at him.

•••

"I love you." Cheek said.

"I love you too." Brent replied, before finally backing up onto the plank. "It won't be too long before the season is over, don't worry." He continued. Cheek nodded. Brent gave her one last smile, as he reached the end of the blank. He stopped and looked down in the water. "I have a long swim ahead of me." He muttered to himself, before sighing and jumping into the water

(Clip End)

(Cues Theme Music)

(Cues Fazbear Cruise Aftermath Theme... Again)

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Ennard-" Ennard Started.

"-And I'm Lolbit-" Lolbit said.

"-And welcome to our new show, Total Drama Showdown Aftermath!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Now tonight, we're going to be digging in to all of the juicy events that have happened so far this season!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"From Brent sneaking his way back into the lives of our cast-" Ennard started.

"-All the way to Randy's juicy love triangle!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"Plus! Tonight, were not only joined by our set of Total Drama Showdown Alumni-" Ennard started as the camera panned to a small set of bleaches currently housing the seven cut competitors from Total Drama Showdown.

"-But throughout the night, we'll also be hearing from some of our losers this season!" Lolbit exclaimed. The audience cheered as she did.

"Including Internet fan-art power couple, Foxica!" Ennard exclaimed. The audience's cheers got louder.

"Everyone's favorite pair of brothers, Freddy and Goldie!" Lolbit exclaimed. The cheers continued.

"Season one winner, Max!" Ennard exclaimed. The cheers once again picked up.

"And of course, the two love struck for Randy females, Katy and Rebecca!" Lolbit exclaimed. The cheers just kept on rolling.

"Now, to introduce you to our loser- I mean... unlucky competitors who weren't able to make it back from last season!" Ennard exclaimed.

"First off, Jeremy! The guy who lost twice in season one!" Lolbit exclaimed. The cheers turned to boos, as Jeremy glared at her.

"That was unfair!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"No one cares. Next we have fan favorite Total Drama couple from last season, Beth and Damien!" Lolbit exclaimed. The cheers once again returned, as Beth and Damien waved at the audience.

"Next up we have competitor turned model, the always ego-filled Baxter!" Ennard exclaimed. The cheers died down. A small amount of boos could be heard. Baxter huffed.

"Next, please welcome one of the our most controversial alumni competitors this season-" Lolbit started.

"-The falcon that somehow managed to sneak onto a ship, hang out for weeks with anybody knowing, sneak into and stay in his girlfriends room, and ended up getting busted because of a bed check... Brent!" Ennard exclaimed. The cheering once again got really loud. Brent let out a light chuckle as he waved at the audience.

"And lastly, the former competitor that will undoubtably be remembered most for being Max's BFF, Clyde!" Lolbit exclaimed. The audience once again started cheering.

"H-hey, what about-" Lizzy was saying, but clearly no one was paying attention.

"Bonnie and I were better hosts." Clyde said, bitterly, as he crossed his arms.

"Obviously not. That's why you two were fired as the hosts, and Lolbit and I were brought in to replace you!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Bonnie and I were great hosts! Speaking of which, where is Bonnie?" Clyde asked. Ennard chuckled.

"Oh, she's... out back getting some fresh air." He replied.

(Out Back Behind The Studio)

"Let me in you imbeciles! I'm one of the hosts of the show!" Bonnie yelled, as she pounded her fists on the back door. "Let me in!" He continued yelling, as she continued to bang on the door.

(In Studio)

"Anyways, instead of wasting time, lets get right into our first guests of the night!" Ennard exclaimed.

"That's right, placing both fifteenth and twentieth, respectively, everyone please welcome Foxy and Chica!" Lolbit exclaimed. The audience erupted with cheers as Foxy and Chica walked out onto the stage.

They walked over to the guest couch and sat down, smiles on their faces the whole time.

"Foxy, Chica, welcome to the show!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Thank ye fer havin' us." Foxy said. Ennard nodded.

"It was no problem at all!" He exclaimed.

"So, first off, I think the fans are dying to know, how's your restaurant doing?" Lolbit asked.

"It's doing fantastic. We're a least constantly busy, the people love the food, and we're constantly seeing plenty of great fans coming through the check it out." Chica replied happily.

"Most o' those females, though, be wantin' sometin' tat ain't on ta menu." Foxy said, earning a loud "Ohhhhh" from the audience.

"Oh, I bet! Foxy, you are quite the good looking guy if I do say so myself." Lolbit said. Foxy slightly blushed, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"*Chuckles in Embarrassment* Why thank ye." He said.

"Chica, how do you feel about all the attention Foxy receives?" Ennard asked.

"Foxy knows that all of those other bit- I mean... women, aren't good for him. So it doesn't bother me at all." Chica replied, trying to sound as calm as she could.

"I don't think that pillow you just ripped in half agrees with you." Ennard said, as he pointed out the now halved pillow in Chica's hands.

She looked down at it, and the stuffing in her lap, before throwing the halved pieces behind the couch, and knocking the stuffing out of her lap. She giggle nervously afterwards.

Foxy sat there surprised, not knowing how to react to that.

"So... moving on from that, lets talk about your guys' very lackluster performances this season." Ennard said.

"What do ye mean "lackluster performances?" I made it to ta eighth challenge." Foxy said.

"Yeah, maybe you did, but the past two seasons you've made it over twice as far. What happens this season to throw you so far off of your game?" Ennard asked.

"Nothin' threw me off me game. I was eliminated, tere wasn't anyting' I could do about it." Foxy replied.

"Uh hmm..." Ennard started. "So... If that's the case, you won't mind watching a run through of your season." He continued. Foxy shrugged.

"Go ahead n' play it. I don' care." He said.

"Okay then. Roll this clips!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Clip Plays)

Marionette and Ballora stood on the deck in silence until a soaken wet Foxy threw his paw onto the deck, climbed up, and dropped to his knees.

•••

"Okay, first challenge of the season, you finished in first. Good start." Ennard started. "But, it started going down hill after that." He continued.

(Switch Clip)

Foxy quickly started swimming back towards the ship, doing his best to keep an eye out for the nearby sharks. He was honestly surprised none of them had had any trouble with them so far.

Chica's heart had been racing the whole time Foxy was in the water. She had kept her fingers crossed that the sharks would leave him alone, and luckily for her, they did. Foxy made it back to the ship, climbed the ladder, and pulled himself back onto the deck.

•••

"The next two challenges after that were loses, one of which, although wasn't entirely your fault, ended with your girlfriend getting eliminated." Ennard said.

"Ye forgot ta mention tat I was ta first one back with ta flag in tat challenge." Foxy said.

"That's why I said it wasn't entirely your fault." Ennard said.

(Switch Clip)

The Tyrants sat there for several minutes, before Foxy could feel something tugging at his line.

He quickly reeled in the line, Krystal and Roxy looked over as Foxy pulled a fish out of the water. He smiled as he pulled the struggling fish off of the line and dropped it in the bucket behind him.

•••

Foxy knew a thing or two about fishing, but he also knew it was something that takes time. But he knew they didn't have time, so he had to come up with a way to get fish faster. He just didn't know how.

•••

Foxy's smile quickly grew wider when he felt something tugging at his line, he quickly reeled it in. The Tyrants started cheering as the fish popped up out of the water and Foxy grabbed it before putting it in the teams bucket

•••

"And finally, loss after loss, your team was finally able to pick up a victory, thanks to your surprisingly good fishing skills." Ennard said.

"Aye, 'cause I be'a good fisher." Foxy said.

"Well, that may be, but that didn't protect you from what came next." Ennard said.

(Switch Clip)

Adrian looked over and saw Foxy glaring at him. He smiled at him in response.

Foxy shook his head and looked ahead, as he did, Adrian moved over to the side and rammed right into him, trying to make him lose his balance. But it didn't work. Adrian smiled.

Foxy was confused until he looked ahead of him and saw a large snow slope. Foxy looked back at Adrian who had a grin on his face.

Foxy flew up the slope, he was screaming as he flew right towards a group of trees. He crashed hard into a tree and slid down into the snow. Adrian snickered as he turned his attention back ahead of him. He flew past the finish line, no Roxy, and no Foxy in sight.

•••

"And that my friend, that mistake led to you getting the boot!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Clip Ends)

Foxy sat on the guest couch, arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face.

"I ain't mad." Foxy said.

"How can you not be mad?" Lolbit asked.

"Because I ain't! Tat landlubber'll get what's comin' to 'em." Foxy replied.

"I don't believe you. I know you're mad. You have to be. Anyone would be mad if they lost out at the chance of a million dollars like you did." Ennard said. Foxy growled.

"Do ye know what?!" Foxy exclaimed as he jumped up. Chica was quick to get onto her feet to keep him back.

"Calm down, Foxy." Chica said.

"Yeah, clam down, Foxy. I'm sure Ennard didn't mean any offense by it. Right, Ennard?" Lolbit asked. Ennard chuckled.

"Of course not! I'm just saying, if I lost out on a million dollars because of someone else sent me up a snow ramp and into a tree, I would be mad." He replied. Foxy growled, as he and Chica sat back down. "Now, as bad of a season as Foxy had, Chica had a worse one." He continued.

"Excuse me?" Chica said curiously.

"Well, I mean, you only made it three challenges, that's not too impressive." Ennard said.

"H-hey! It's more than what you would have made!" Chica exclaimed, defensively.

"Whatever you say." Ennard said.

"No, seriously, you wouldn't last long on that show." Jeremy said. Ennard looked at him.

"Remind me, how many episodes have you been in throughout all three seasons?" Ennard asked. Jeremy growled under his breath. Lizzy let out a light giggle, getting the annoyed Jeremy to look at her.

"I don't see what you're laughing at, you've been on way less episodes than I have." He said, seizing her giggles.

"So I think we have time for one fan question before we have to go to break." Lolbit said.

"Great idea!" Ennard exclaimed.

"So who has a question for the lovely couple?" Lolbit asked, as she looked around at all the waving hands and paws in the audience. "How about... you." She continued, as she pointed to a young black and grey female lemur.

"What's your name and where are you from?" Ennard asked.

"I-I'm Savannah, from San Francisco." The lemur replied.

"Nice, and what's your question?" Lolbit asked.

"Okay, if you two never got together, and you had to date anyone else from the show, who would it be?" Savannah asked, as she looked at the couple. The audience immediately filled with "Ohhhh", as they waited for their answers.

"Well, that's hard because-" Chica was saying, before Foxy spoke over her.

"Cheek." Foxy replied. The whole audience gasped, before going silent.

Brent immediately sat up straight in his seat, eyes wide.

Chica sat there, wide eyed, before her eye started angrily twitching.

"W-what?" She asked, angrily.

"She asked'a question. Tats me answer." Foxy replied.

"Cheek?! Are you kidding me?! What, do you have a thing for chickens or something?!" Chica asked angrily.

"W-what? No! Chica, listen-" Foxy was replying, before being cut off.

"No!" Chica exclaimed.

"C-Chica, please!" Foxy pleaded. Chica shook her head, before getting up and running off stage. Foxy followed behind her.

Brent sat there, still wide eyed, and slightly annoyed by Foxy's answer.

"And while Foxy tries to climb out of the whole he just dug himself into, with both feet in his mouth, we have to take a break." Ennard said.

"We'll be right back!" Lolbit exclaimed.

(Commercial Break)

(Commercial Break End)

"And we're back!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Now, before we went to break, Foxy made the WORST mistake of his entire life!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"And we've actually managed to track him down, so he could come back out here and explain his answer." Ennard said.

"I don't think anything he says is going to be able to get him out of this mess." Damien said. Beth shook her head.

"So, please welcome back to the stage, Foxy!" Ennard exclaimed.

Foxy quickly walked back out onto the stage. The whole audience stayed silent, out of respect for the funeral that they were about to have to attend.

Foxy walked back over to the couch and sat down. He glanced at Brent as he did, and saw the disapproving look he was giving him.

"Okay, now, Foxy, explain to us your answer a few moments ago." Ennard said.

"T'was just'a dumb question. Ta only reason I said Cheek, is 'cause o' how great o' a person she is. I ain't attracted ta her in ta slightest. I was jus' answerin' honestly." Foxy explained.

"Uh huh. See, I don't think Chica OR Brent appreciated your answer." Ennard said.

"Well, firstly Brent, I apologize if ye feel I disrespected ye, n' Chica, come on love, ye know yer ta only women tat is ever goin' ta have tis Capt'n's heart. Nothin' is goin' ta change tat. I apologize fer me answer, n' I hope tat ye can forgive me." Foxy said. The whole audience awed.

"Well, that was so touching. But, while we wait to here back from Chica, lets bring out our next guest!" Ennard exclaimed.

"That's right, he is the winner of season one of Total Drama, the always friendly and lovable, Max!" Lolbit exclaimed. The audience cheered as Max happily ran out onto the stage, tail wagging and all.

"Hi!" Max exclaimed excitedly, as he waved at the audience.

He ran over to the "Loser" couch, and shook everyone's paws/hands, except for Baxter and Jeremy, who refused hand shakes. He then ran over to the guest couch and shook Foxy's paw. After, he sat down and they waited for the audience's cheering to calm down.

"So, Max, it's a pleasure to have you here tonight!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to be here!" Max exclaimed happily.

"So... first question, I just have to ask, how are things with you and Krystal?" Ennard asked.

"Everything is great!" Max replied.

"We all know you were worried about how she was going to react to you getting eliminated, so how did she take it?" Ennard asked.

"She wasn't mad, she was disappointed, not at me, but at what happened." Max replied.

"So everything between the two of you is fine?" Lolbit asked. Max nodded.

"Yep!" He replied.

"Now, moving on from that, you had a somewhat impressive season, placing ninth overall. Not bad for being up against twenty-one other competitors." Ennard started. "Better than what Foxy placed." He continued, earning a glare from the fox.

"Foxy did a good job this season!" Max exclaimed. "Coming in ninth is kinda cool, too, though." He continued.

"How about we take a look back at some of your more memorable moments this season?" Lolbit said, with a smile.

"That would be cool!" Max exclaimed.

"Alrighty then. Roll the clips!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Clip Plays)

Max went wide eyed as he looked around his now lonely platform. This is when the eliminated members of The Standouts started to worry.

Max quickly finished reloading the cannon and fired again, unfortunately his aim with the dang thing was terrible, and he completely missed The Tyrants. Foxy fired the catapult again and pelted Max and the base of The Standouts platform with water. Max slipped and tried to regain his balance, but just couldn't. He fell off of the side and into the water below. The Tyrants immediately started cheering.

•••

"Your season started... pretty weak. Lets be honest." Ennard started. "You somehow managed to be last the last competitor standing for your team, and you still lost." He continued.

(Switch Clip)

Max was sitting at the same table as Buddy and Krystal. He had his elbow on the table and his head in his paw as he watched the two carry out a conversation, in annoyance.

As the days passed, and Buddy and Krystal spent more and more time together, he got more and more annoyed

•••

"More interesting than your time actually competing though, was seeing what unfolded between you, Buddy, and Krystal!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Wait, I that's not really-" Max was saying, before being interrupted.

"-Next clip!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Switch Clip)

Max had entered the dining hall, he stood at the door staring at Buddy and Krystal as they talked. Max growled under his breath before quickly shaking it off. He took a deep breath, hoping that what he was about to do worked.

Max quickly approached the table that Buddy and Krystal were at, they were still in the middle of some sort of conversation.

•••

"And as the days passed, you just continued to get more and more jealous!" Ennard exclaimed.

"But Buddy and I-" Max was saying, before once again being interrupted.

"-Next clip!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Switch Clip)

Max was pretty determined. He knew that this was his opportunity to swoon Krystal enough to hopefully get her attention again.

Max saw the opportunity to take Goldie out and took full advantage of it. He sped towards Goldie, lance pointed straight ahead as his mind focused on getting rid of the yellow bear.

Max was about to nail him from the side, when Goldie pulled up just enough to where Max sped past him and rammed his lance into Krystal, sending her into the water.

Max froze and went wide eyed as he looked down at her. He repeatedly shook his head.

Krystal looked behind him and saw Goldie speeding up. Goldie rammed his lance right into Max sending him crashing down into the water.

•••

"But your jealously ended up not only costing Krystal, but you also cost your whole team a challenge!" Ennard exclaimed. Max looked down sadly.

"But I-" Max was saying, before once again being interrupted.

"-Next clip!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Switch Clip)

Max smiled as he hugged Buddy. A small smile made its way onto Buddy's face.

•••

Max walked over to the side of the ship and watched as Buddy dropped into the water. He actually felt a whole lot better now that he had made up with him.

•••

"But even after all of the jealousy, you and Buddy still somehow managed to make amends." Ennard said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's what-" Max was saying, before once again being cut off.

"Next clip!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Switch Clip)

Max let his guard down just enough for Baby to tug on the rope, pulling him forward and off of the platform. Max fell, but grabbed on, flailing his legs as he tried to pull himself back up.

Teddy looked over at Max and saw one of his paws slip from the platform. Max looked down and saw two sharks waiting for him. They had white bibs on, were each holding a fork and a knife in either hand, and of course were licking their chops.

Max had held on as long as he could. He felt his last grasp slip, as he started falling towards the water.

Max didn't make it too far, however, as a paw grabbed onto him. Max looked up and saw Teddy looking down at him. A smile formed on his face as he was pulled back up to the platform.

•••

"And after almost dying, you got-" Ennard started, before being interrupted.

"-Hey man, enough with the clips already." Brent said, getting Ennard's attention.

(Clip End)

Max sat on the couch, staring down at the floor sadly, just like Foxy was doing.

"I'm just trying to give everyone a quick run through of Max's season highlights." Ennard said.

"No, you're trying to ruin his day." Brent said. "We get it. Everyone watched the show and saw what happened. There is no point in showing a forty-five minute video package of all of Max's bad moments on the show, with your crappy commentary." He continued.

"Yeah, dealing with Marionette's sarcastic, jerky remarks was enough, we don't need to deal with yours too." Beth said. The whole audience started cheering for the competitors.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the writers and the guys that make the video packages. They're the ones that wrote that stuff in." Ennard said.

"I still don't think that that's-" Lizzy started, before being interrupted.

"-I think it's time to move on now." Lolbit said nervously. Lizzy growled in annoyance. "Brent, since you're in the spotlight now, why don't we talk about your well planned out scheme. Undoubtedly one of the most talked about things this season!" She continued.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Brent asked.

"Well, for starters, how did you manage to stay hidden away from everybody for so long?" Lolbit asked.

"When I first got on the ship, and for the first few weeks I was on it, I stayed in the basement. Luckily, no one found me." Brent replied.

"And Cheek, did she really not know you were there?" Lolbit asked.

"No, she didn't. At least, not until I left her a note telling her I was there. Then when she found out, I moved from the basement to her bedroom." Brent replied. The whole audience oohed, causing a slight blush to form on Brent's face. "C'mon, she's my girlfriend. It's not like it's completely unheard of for a boyfriend and a girlfriend to sleep in the same bed." He continued.

"Isn't that right." Damien muttered, a small grin on his face. Beth lightly blushed.

"True, very true. So what was the first thing that came to your mind when Nightmare found you?" Lolbit asked.

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't happen, so it was a bit nerve racking when it did. My first thought was a word that I can't say on television." Brent replied.

"I bet it was!" Ennard said. "So, moving on to your friends who have been eliminated so far this season, which one surprised you the most?" He asked.

"That's a difficult question to even answer." Brent replied. "But for the sake of giving an answer, I think I'm going to have to say... Chica." He continued. "Mainly because she had never been eliminated as early as she was this season. When Cheek told me she was eliminated third, it just kinda caught me off guard." He finished.

"Excellent answer. Loser panel, what about the rest of you?" Ennard asked.

"I don't care. I wasn't rooting for any of them anyways." Jeremy said, as he sat there with his arms crossed.

"For me, definitely Autumn. I did not expect her at all to be eliminated after the second challenge." Beth said.

"My bro Axel. I was rooting for him, and watching him get booted first and then a second time after that was just hard to see." Damien said.

"Uh... Foxy I guess." Baxter said, as he stared into his newest pocket mirror, and combed some of his fur back. He had zero interest at all in the question.

"My beloved Bonnibelle. I just wish she would come back inside. I wonder what she's still doing out there." Clyde said.

(Outside of The Studio)

"Hey! Let me in!" Bonnie yelled at the top of her lungs, as she continued to pound at the door. "I'm one of the *Bleep* hosts and I'm missing my own *Bleep* show!" She continued. "Clyde! He probably hasn't come looking so he can host the show by himself! It's my show, too!" She yelled, as she hit the door again.

(Inside Studio)

"I think the most shocking elimination so far has to be-" Lizzy was saying, before being interrupted.

"-We have breaking news! I'm being informed that former competitor Katy and former Assistant to Marionette Rebecca have broken out into a fight backstage! Lets get the live feed from the back on the screen, and watch the fight for ourselves!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Backstage)

A cameraman ran up to Katy and Rebecca as they wrestled around the floor outside of one of the dressing rooms.

"I told you! Randy doesn't like you!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she lay on top of Katy, forcing her to the floor.

Katy growled, before rolling herself over, this time forcing Rebecca to the floor.

"No! He doesn't like you! That's why he ignored you for so long!" Katy exclaimed. Rebecca growled before yanking on the fur on the back of Katy's head, forcing her up off of her.

Rebecca jumped up and onto Katy, sending both females back to the floor.

The two females threw slaps, punches, and kicks at each other, as they continued to fight around on the floor.

"Randy is mine!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she pulled on Katy's fur. Katy slapped her, before grabbing a paw full of her fur in return.

"N-no... he's... NOT!" Katy exclaimed, tugging even harder than she already was on the paw full of fur.

"Owwwww!" Rebecca yelled. She started trying to slap her again, when a few security guards ran up.

Two guards grabbed the two riled up females and pulled them apart, while another stood in between them to keep them separated.

"Get them out of here!" Another man yelled as he approached the guards. The guards nodded, before they started heading down opposite ends of the hallway with the two females.

"This isn't over, Katy! Not by a long shot!" Rebecca yelled, as she was dragged down one end of the hallway.

"I won't let you hurt Randy again! That's a promise!" Katy yelled back, as she was dragged down the other end of the hallway.

(In Studio)

Everyone sat in silence, surprised by the scene that had just unfolded.

Ennard was sitting on the host couch eating popcorn.

"What a fight that was!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Where did you get popcorn?" Lolbit asked.

"I found it!" Ennard replied. Lolbit quickly shrugged it off.

"I don't see why those two are so obsessed with Randy. I mean, what's so special about him? None of you liked him back in season one, so what's with the sudden turn around?" Jeremy asked.

"Because he changed. He's not the jerk he was back in season one when he was working with Roxy. He's cool, unlike you." Brent replied.

"I'm cool! Everyone loves me!" Jeremy exclaimed. The whole audience immediately started booing louder than they had all night. "H-hey! I was the best thing on that show! Don't boo me!" He yelled, causing the boos to somehow grow louder.

Brent got a good laugh out of that. Everyone else was sitting there trying to cover their ears because the amount of booing was hurting them.

"Do you know what?! I don't need this! I'm outta here!" Jeremy exclaimed, before standing up, hopping off the small set of ''losers'' bleachers, and heading backstage.

After he disappeared backstage, all the boos in the audience turned to cheers.

"Guess Jeremy isn't too much of a favorite." Lolbit said. Ennard shook his head.

"Nope." He said.

"See, now just out of curiosity, what would you guys do if Randy was here?" Brent asked. The whole audience erupted into loud cheers. "Now I was expecting that!" He tried to yell over the loud eruption of cheers.

"I'm sure Randy would be enjoying this if he was here." Damien said. Beth nodded.

"You can guarantee it." She said.

"I'd take this in if I was you." Baxter said, getting Lizzy's attention.

"What. Why?" She asked.

"Because you're never going to here a reaction like this again." Baxter replied, as he continued to stare at himself in his pocket mirror and brush his fur. Lizzy frowned.

"I bet they like me more than they like you!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Doubt it. I'm the most beautiful competitor here." Baxter said, still not looking away from his mirror.

"You are not!" Lizzy exclaimed, as the cheers finally started to die down.

"I am." Baxter said. Lizzy growled in annoyance.

"You're the most narcissistic person I have ever met." She said.

"And you are the least important person I have ever met." Baxter said.

"I'm important!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"That's the same thing every unmemorable, background character who has ever been in a movie or tv show said." Baxter said, further annoying Lizzy. After, Clyde leaned in next to her.

"I-I'm sorry, but BURNED!" Clyde exclaimed. Lizzy growled again, causing Clyde to lean away.

"So we have time for one last question for Max before we have to go to commercial break. So who in the audience has a question?" Locknut asked, as she looked around the audience.

Max's head popped up, as he looked around at all the waving hands and paws just begging to be chosen.

"Hmm... how about... you." Lolbit said, as she pointed towards a larger sized man, with a neck beard, and glasses.

"My name is Sheldon Backavitch, and as a high supporter of the Maxstal ship, I as well of many other fans and supporters would like to know if you two are ever going to get together and fulfill so many dreams?" The man said, in a somewhat nasally voice.

Everyone sat there not knowing what to think or say. Compared to this guy, Baby looked normal.

"Um... Krystal and I are j-just friends." Max replied, a little embarrassed about the question.

"You two have so much chemistry, that there HAS to be something more." Sheldon said. Max shook his head.

"Sadly... there isn't." Max replied sadly. The audience awed empathetically.

"That is so disappointing." Sheldon said in disappointment, as he shook his head and sat back down.

"Well, that's its time for another commercial break. Everyone please give Max another round of applause and we'll be right back!" Lolbit exclaimed.

Trying to push the previously asked question to the back of his mind, Max stood up and waved at the audience as the loudly cheered and clapped for him.

(Commercial Break)

(Commercial Break Ends)

"Welcome back everyone!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"So at this point, we would have been bringing out our next guests, who would have been Katy and Rebecca, but obviously they aren't going to be appearing tonight-" Ennard started, before the audience started booing. "I know, I know, I'm disappointed too." He continued. "But since they're out, let's bring out our next guests!" He exclaimed. The boos quickly turned into cheers.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the most polar opposite brothers on television, Freddy and Goldie!" Lolbit exclaimed. The cheering got louder as the two brothers walked out onto the stage.

They walked over to the couch, Freddy of course shaking Ennard's hand and Lolbit's paw before sitting. Foxy scooted down so the two brothers could both comfortably sit.

Once the cheering started dying down, Ennard started talking.

"Freddy, Goldie, it's good to see the two of you together again!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Yeah! Have the two of you managed to refrain from annoying each other since you've been back together?" Lolbit asked.

"For the most part, yeah. But, you know, Goldie still has his moments." Freddy replied.

"Ha! My moments? If anyone gets on anyone's nerves, it's you getting on mine." Goldie said, as he looked at his brother.

"How so? You're the one always insulting me and being sarcastic, the blame isn't going to get put on me because I say something back." Freddy said.

"Oh really? What about that one time you asked me to leave the apartment when Polly came over?" Goldie asked.

"I asked you to leave because you kept making insensitive and very inappropriate jokes and comments towards us!" Freddy exclaimed.

"They were funny jokes!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe to you! But they weren't to us!" Freddy exclaimed. The two brothers glared at each other, and that's when Ennard and Lolbit decided it was time to move on.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two." Lolbit said. "Now, both of you had very interesting seasons to say the least. Starting with getting put on the same team, to hardly getting along, and then completely tuning each other out-" She was saying, before Ennard spoke up.

"-Up until Goldie pulled one of the most shocking moves in the history of Total Drama by costing his own team a challenge just so he could apologize to his brother for ignoring him." Ennard said.

"My "team" was a bunch of losers anyways." Goldie said, as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think your former teammates would agree with you on that." Lolbit said.

"I don't care." Goldie said.

"Why don't we get a video montage of some of your highlights on the show this season!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Wait, wait wait. No more video montages!" Brent said, getting Ennard's attention.

"Why?" He asked.

"After the "montage" you played for Max, I think we're all tired of seeing them." Brent said. The audience cheered in agreement. "See." He continued, as he motioned out towards the audience.

"I don't make the montages, but fine, suck the fun out of everything even though I'M the host." Ennard said.

"*Clears Throat* Co-host." Lolbit said, getting Ennard to look at her.

"Whatever." He said.

"Bonnie and I were better hosts. It's not fair that we got replaced." Clyde said. "And it's like, did Bonnie leave or something? She's been outside awhile." He continued.

(Outside Studio)

"Let me the *Bleep* in!" Bonnie yelled as she continued to bang on the door. "The show started twenty-five *Bleep* minutes ago! I'm one of the *Bleep* hosts, and I'm missing my own show because you won't open the *Bleep* door!" She finished.

Bonnie was furious at this point. She had been standing there pounding on the door for almost a half an hour now, and no one would let her in.

"LET ME IN!" Bonnie yelled again.

(In Studio)

"The season so far has been pretty interesting. Starting with a swim to the ship that would lead to Axel's elimination, to a water balloon war where Autumn would get the boot, a good ol' fashioned buoy swimming race that would lead to Chica's earliest elimination in the series-" Ennard started.

-"Fritz' elimination after his team lost a sled race, Springtrap's fifth elimination curse continuing after losing a game of water basketball, Polly getting the boot over Goldie in a fishing trip gone wrong-" Lolbit started.

"-To Max and Buddy's war for Krystal's attention leading to Buddy getting the boot after an old fashioned joust, to Foxy taking his earliest elimination because of Adrian in an Greenland ski race, to Teddy's best friend Bon-Bon finding love and elimination all in the same day in Ireland, to Goldie's apologetic, team challenge costing elimination all to apologize to his brother leading to his demise-" Ennard continued.

"-to Bonnie taking the L and the elimination after an epic water gun war, to Teddy saving a life and getting eliminated for his troubles after a game of Tug-of-War, to Krystal's heartfelt departure after switching teams and taking a loss in the epic water castle battle-" Lolbit continued.

"-To Max's end to his hilariously drama filled up and down season after a sambo battle and a quick tap out, to Katy and Rebecca getting booted for the murder of a whistle after the hamster obstacle course, to, of course, our most recent elimination, the bear who lost out just before the final six, in one of the most embarrassing eliminations of the season, Freddy getting the boot due to somehow being the least popular competitor out of what was left of our final seven." Ennard finished, annoying Freddy as he did.

"And I'm not the least popular competitor!" Freddy exclaimed in annoyance.

"I think we all know who that honor belongs to." Baxter said, still not looking up from his mirror. Lizzy growled again.

"Do you want to take this outside, pretty boy?! Because I'm not afraid to knock the flamboyance out of you!" Lizzy exclaimed. Baxter chuckled.

"I don't think my fans would appreciate you doing that." Baxter replied.

"You don't have any fans!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"That's still more fans than you have." Baxter said. That's when Clyde leaned in again.

"Again, sorry, but... BURN!" He exclaimed. Lizzy growled again.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, before tackling Baxter off of the loser's bleachers.

Clyde, Brent, Damien, and Beth sat there watching the fight, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

Ennard sat there watching with a smile on his face.

"All these fights are guaranteed to get me a raise!" Ennard exclaimed, before flinching when he saw Lizzy yank on Baxter's ears.

"You and Marionette are like... the same person." Freddy said, before slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"So... uh... any ETA on Chica yet?" Lolbit asked into the small microphone she was wearing. "Well hurry up and find her! We need something to distract the audience!" She quietly exclaimed to whomever was on the other end of the mic.

Lolbit nervously chuckled as she looked back over at the guest couch. Foxy was still sitting there as silent as ever with his head down and a sad look on his face. Goldie sat there just as quiet as Foxy, but with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Freddy just sat in silence not really knowing what to say or do at that particular moment.

"So... Goldie, what was your favorite thing about being on the show this season?" Lolbit asked.

"Ahhhhh!" Baxter screamed, interrupting the co-host.

"Ohhhhh! Right in the eye!" Ennard exclaimed as he continued to pay more attention to the fight than doing his hosting job.

"Seriously, where is Bonnie?" Clyde asked.

"*Sigh* What's wrong wit' me?! T'was jus'a stupid question!" Foxy exclaimed, as he dropped his head into his paw and the dull side of his hook.

At this point, Lolbit was getting fed up.

"That's it! Lets just get to the fan poll, we're almost out of time anyways." Lolbit started, clearly annoyed. "So, fans, which one of the remaining six competitors this season are you rooting for?" She asked. "The poll is now open on Total Drama's official website, and we will let you know the results when we get back from this commercial break." She finished.

"Ow! My ear!" Baxter yelled in pain, causing Lolbit to groan loudly.

(Commercial Break)

(Commercial Break Ends)

"Welcome back, everyone! It's time to reveal the results of the fan poll!" Lolbit exclaimed.

She seemed to be in somewhat of a better mood now. Lizzy and Baxter had finally been separated and placed on opposite sides of the bleachers from each other.

Baxter, now very, very annoyed, was quickly trying to brush his now messed up fur down with his pocket comb. Lizzy broke his mirror when she tried to stick it down his throat.

"So... lets get to those results-" Ennard started, before being interrupted.

"Foxy?" A voice called, as it appeared on the stage. Foxy quickly looked up, as Chica approached the guest couch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I guess... welcome back Chica!" Ennard exclaimed. The audience gave her a slight cheer, but quickly silenced down.

"Foxy, about earlier-" Chica started, before Foxy interrupted.

"Look, Chica, I don' know if ye saw me apology, but I'm sorry. I was jus' answerin'a question. I didn' mean anyting' by it. Cheek is'a friend, nothin' more." Foxy said. Chica nodded.

"I saw it, and I'm sorry too. I think I over reacted to the whole thing. It was just a question, and I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did because you answered it." Chica said.

"So... ye aren't mad at me?" Foxy asked. Chica shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad at you." She replied. Foxy smiled, before pulling his girlfriend into a hug. The audience awed.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Lolbit asked, completely in awe about the scene unfolding in front of them. Ennard rolled his eyes, before speaking.

"So... if this episode of General Hospital is over, I'd like to get to those poll results." He started.

"Stop ruining the moment! It's soooooo cute!" Lolbit exclaimed. Ennard groaned.

"Well, I'm moving on anyways." Ennard started. "So... the poll results are in, and it looks like the competitors that most people are giving their support to are Randy and Cheek, with Roxy and Mike tailing behind them. Also by the looks of it, Baby and Adrian don't have too many fans." He continued. Brent couldn't help but smile when Ennard announced that Cheek had a good portion of the fan support.

"Before we sign off, I would just like to hear the opinions of all of our alumni competitors here tonight." Lolbit started. "Baxter, we'll start with you. Which one of the remaining six competitors do you think can pull off a big season win?" She asked. Baxter sat there, still fiercely combing his fur.

"I-I don't know. My fur! My beautiful fur! It's-it's all messed up!" He replied.

"Okay... Damien, what about you?" Lolbit asked.

"I've got to go with Randy. I don't have anything against any of the others, but I think he can do it again." Damien replied. Lolbit nodded.

"Beth?" She said curiously.

"I have to second what Damien said. Randy." Beth replied.

"Okay, okay, that's two for two with Randy so far. Clyde, who do you got?" Lolbit asked.

"Hmm... that's kinda a difficult decision, dude. I just know for a fact that I don't want Adrian to win. So I guess I'm rooting for anyone that isn't him." Clyde replied. Lolbit nodded.

"Fair enough. Lizzy, what about you?" She said curiously.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Mike. I really think he can surprise all of us." Lizzy said.

"And Brent, I think we all know who you're rooting for, but I'll let you answer anyway." Lolbit said.

"Yeah, obviously Cheek has my full one hundred percent support. Like Damien said, I don't really have anything against the others, besides maybe Adrian, but I'm definitely behind Cheek." Brent replied. Lolbit nodded.

"That's understandable." She said, before looking over at the guest couch. "Freddy, Goldie, Foxy, Chica, what about the four of you? Who do you got you money on?" She asked.

"Don't care." Goldie replied.

"I'm going to say I want Cheek to win, but I think Roxy could pull it off too. She's still pretty crafty, even if I don't agree with the way she does things." Freddy replied.

"As much I want ta say Cheek or Randy, unfortunately, have ta agree with Freddy 'bout Roxy. She may be actin' nice now, but she's still tat sly vixen tat made ta game hard fer everyone in season one." Foxy replied.

"Regardless of what Roxy is capable of, I'm going to say Randy. He won last season, so what's holding him back from winning again?" Chica asked.

"Wow, some really surprising answers from our losers here tonight!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Do you guys think Randy can pull off two season wins in a row?" Lolbit asked. "Like the poll said, he seems to be pretty up there in support along side Cheek." She continued.

"Yeah, I don't really know wh-" Ennard started, before being interrupted.

"Replaced?! What do you mean I've been replaced?!" Bonnie yelled from the bag. Ennard and Lolbit went wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"Who let her in?!" Ennard exclaimed quietly. "So it looks like that's all the time we have for tonight. Thank you all for watching and-" he was saying, before Bonnie quickly and angrily emerged onto the stage.

"You two?!" Bonnie exclaimed, as she looked at the new co-hosts. She quickly turned around and looked at the loser's bleachers, looking at Clyde in particular. "I've been locked outside for half an hour, and you couldn't come looking for me?!" She asked.

"I-I-I didn't know you were l-locked outside! T-they told me you went to g-get some fresh air." Clyde replied.

"Fresh air?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I didn't need fresh air! I didn't even make it into the building! They wouldn't let me in! I've been outback banging on the door trying to get in the whole show!" She continued.

"How did you get in?" Ennard asked. Bonnie quickly turned around, shooting both of the new hosts a glare.

"Max let me in on his way out." She replied, angrily.

"That dang dog." Ennard muttered angrily to himself. "Look, Bonnie, is it? It wasn't up to us, it was up to the network. They didn't like the way you two were doing things, so they called in professionals to host the show." He replied. At this point, Bonnie was so mad, that her left eye was twitching.

"Uh oh..." Clyde said.

"I'll show you who the bad host is!" Bonnie exclaimed, as she charged at the Ennard and Lolbit. They both hopped up and took off running. "Get back here you weasels!" She continued, as she chased them to the back.

Everyone else sat there in silence looking around. That's when Clyde hopped up.

"And with that, that's our show for tonight! Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned to Total Drama Fazbear Cruise to find out which one of the remaining six competitors is going to be walking away with a million dollars!" Clyde exclaimed. "I'm Clyde, sighing off!" He finished, as he waved at the audience. They all erupted into loud cheers, as the other "losers" joined in on the waving.

"Leave us alone!" Ennard exclaimed, as he and Lolbit appeared back on the stage.

"I'll leave you alone AFTER I kick your *Bleep*!" Bonnie exclaimed, as she continued to chase them.

The camera panned back from the stage and into the audience, as the screen faded to black.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 19!

I didn't originally plan on bringing Aftermath back this season, but I did get a few requests for it, so I figured why not.

Sorry I wasn't able to fit every eliminated competitor in at some point, but that would have taken way too much time to write a place in for all of them. But hey, they were all at least mentioned in the chapter, so there's that.

Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next week for the next chapter!


	21. Race to The Mountain of No Return

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made our next stop on our grand world to in Japan, where our remaining seven competitors went head to head in an all out battle of nutrition as they fought their way through hoards of sword wielding ninjas in hopes to make it and defeat Samurai Akumu before their opponents." Marionette started. "Baby tried to get a little more friendly with Freddy in hopes that he would warm up to her new friend William. He didn't, like no sane person would. Randy did something that no one ever thought he would do, open up, when he decided that he actually needed someone to vent to and go to for advice. That person of course being the last person on the ship that he doesn't seem annoyed by, Cheek. Adrian continued to harass Roxy, to her annoyance of course. I'm generally curious to see how long he can get away with doing that before Roxy actually lives up to her threats that she's been giving him. Regardless, this should be pretty entertaining!" He continued. "But in the end, after Freddy and Cheek were surrounded and worn out by a horde of sword wielding enemies and Randy and Roxy fought their little hearts out getting to Samurai Akuma, but were swiftly taken out, Baby and Mike were on their way to victory, when Adrian decided to turn his attack from enemies to Mike, taking him out, leading to Baby sending a sneaky little William under Akuma's feet and Adrian picking up the scraps, leading to Freddy getting the boot over the five other competitors that were in the first ever bottom six with him." He finished.

"What'll happen this week as we dive deep into our final six competitors, pushing them to see who wants that million dollars the most?!" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Mike sat in his room, still shocked that he somehow managed to survive being so close to elimination. Especially seeing as how the person he was up against in the bottom two was Freddy.

He just couldn't believe that the fans voted Freddy off over him. It was something that he never thought would happen.

He knew compared to competitors like Randy, Max, and Cheek, he didn't even come close to their levels of popularity. Heck, he didn't figure he came close to Freddy's either.

Was he complaining? No. It's just, something like that happening is a lot to take in.

But he did it. He's managed to make it to the final six. That's big. He's gone from being eliminated first in the first season, to being completely cut from the second, to making it to the final six in the third.

He's made it this far, and he wasn't going to let something ruin it.

He sat there lost in thought, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Baby called through the door.

"Uh... yeah, I'm great." Mike replied.

Mike realized that, as annoying as Baby is, he had to partially thank her for him making it as far as he had.

Even though she weirded him out with the way she acted, she did play a pretty good bodyguard.

Mike sighed, not believing what he was about to do.

Mike climbed out of bed and walked over to his door, he opened it, and Baby, who was sitting outside of it, immediately jumped to her feet.

"Mikey, what's wrong?!" Baby asked in panic. Mike shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I was just wanting to see if maybe you wanted to go get some breakfast." Mike replied.

"Okay, Mikey. What do you want? I can see if-" Baby started, before being interrupted.

"-No, no, I don't want you to get me breakfast, I want to go get breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted to join me." Mike said. Baby instantly lit up.

"Really, Mikey?! You want me to get breakfast with you?!" Baby asked. Mike nodded.

"Yep." He replied. Baby happily squealed.

"It'll be like old times, or, or, or our first official date!" Baby exclaimed.

"Uh... no, that's not what-" Mike was saying, before being cut off.

"-Let's go!" Baby exclaimed, as she grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him towards the dining hall.

Mike was starting to regret his decision.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Look, yeah, Baby is probably the weirdest, most annoying people I have ever met in my entire life... but, she has made sure that I've stayed here. Even if I didn't need her help in doing so." Mike started. "So... I figure, while she's still here, I might as well start paying her back for her help. As long as she doesn't do anything super weird in me doing so, we're good." He continued.

(Switch to -Baby)

Baby excitedly sat in front of the camera, before letting out an excited squeal.

"Mikey actually wants to eat with me again!" Baby exclaimed excitedly. "This is going to be the perfect opportunity for him and William to get to know each other!" She continued, as she pulled William out. "I can imagine it now! My two favorite guys becoming best friends! I can already see our Christmas card!" She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had been in her room getting ready to start the day. As she got ready, she couldn't help but think back to the conversation her and Randy had had.

She knew he probably had a lot on his mind right now about the whole situation, because from her being there, it did get pretty bad at the elimination ceremony the night Katy and Rebecca were eliminated.

She knew Randy wasn't one to open up, but for some reason, he came to her when he needed advice. The only other person he had ever done that with was Katy.

Cheek knew Katy wanted to help him, but she didn't get a chance to because he wouldn't let her.

Randy needed help, and she was going to help him.

Cheek finished getting ready, before exiting her room. She walked a few doors down to Randy's room, and was getting ready to knock, before being interrupted.

"Oh, good morning, Cheek." Adrian said, in his usual fake-friendly tone, as he exited his room. Cheek tried her best to ignore him, but he wasn't going to have that. "Oh, have something to say to Randy. Interesting." He continued. "What is it?" He asked.

"None of your business. Now get lost." Cheek said. Adrian chuckled.

"I think I'll pass on getting lost. I like it right here." He said.

"Yeah, well I don't." Cheek said, finally turning her attention to the wolf.

"Awe, c'mon, Cheeks, you don't mean that." Adrian said.

"Don't call me that, and yes, I do." Cheek said in annoyance.

"What? You don't like the nickname Cheeks?" Adrian asked.

"No, I don't. But since we're giving each other nicknames, I think I'll give you one, too." Cheek started, before placing a finger up to her chin as she thought. "Oh, I got one, how about I start calling you *Bleep*hole." She continued.

"Language, Cheek. Those kind of nasty words are very unnecessary." Adrian said.

"Do you know what else is unnecessary? You being here right now." Cheek said.

"Why is that unnecessary?" Adrian asked, a curious smile on his face.

"Because there are plenty of people who have been eliminated in the last month that deserve to be here wayyyy more than you do." Cheek replied.

"Like who? I'm curious to know." Adrian said, a smug grin on his face.

"Let's see, Axel, Autumn, Chica, Fritz, Springtrap, Polly, Buddy, Foxy, and just about everyone else that's been eliminated so far." Cheek replied.

"Eliminated like Brent was?" Adrian said curiously. "Though, I suppose that was more of being kicked off of the ship more than being eliminated. I mean, he wasn't even competing, so he doesn't really count as a competitor, right?" He continued. Cheek's annoyed look immediately turned into a glare at the mention of Brent's name coming out of Adrian's mouth.

"Don't talk about him." Cheek said, menacingly.

"Why? Did that strike I nerve? I guess I can see why you'd be mad though, it was your fault he got booted anyways. I mean, if you wouldn't have lost to me, he would still be here. I bet that still stings you to know that your boyfriend, that you care for sooooo much, got dumped and left in the middle of the ocean by himself all because you couldn't step up when it counted. What a shame." Adrian said. At this point, Cheek had her fists balled.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Adrian chuckled.

"Whoa, calm down there. Brent didn't even get that loud before he was thrown off of the ship." He continued. Cheek growled in anger.

"I said shut up!" Cheek yelled.

"Come on, Cheek, I can't be getting to you that bad." Adrian said.

Cheek didn't get the opportunity to reply, before Randy's door opened and he stepped out into the hall. The first thing he noticed was how angry Cheek looked.

He had pretty much heard the whole conversation between the two through the door.

"Dude, I'm giving you one chance to back off." Randy said, as he stepped in front of Cheek.

"Why? Cheek and I were just reminiscing about that past, isn't that right, Cheek?" Adrian said curiously, as he looked over Randy's shoulder towards the still fuming Cheek.

"You're lucky I don't let her knock that stupid smirk off of your even stupider face." Randy said, getting Adrian to look back at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I don't see why you're coming to her rescue. I mean, isn't two girlfriends enough? Why do you need a third? Especially one that's with someone you call a friend." Adrian said. Randy went wide eyed, before a glare instantly formed on his face.

"You better shut your mouth." Randy said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, the way your playing hero all of the sudden for her, that's not something you would have done with Katy, Rebecca, and Brent still here, is it?" Adrian said curiously. This got Randy to clench his paws into fists.

"I'm giving you one more opportunity to shut your big mouth and walk away." Randy said, in a low, yet angry tone.

"Come on, I can't be making you that mad. I've barely said anything, that is unless Katy and Rebecca are a bit of a sore spot to you, like Brent is to Cheek." Adrian said.

Randy finally growled and lifted his fist, he sent it flying towards Adrian, but before he could hit him, it was grabbed.

"Calm down." A soft voice said. Randy angrily looked over and saw Ballora standing there, holding his fisted paw in her hands. "Adrian, go get some breakfast, the challenge is going to be starting soon." She continued, looking behind her at Adrian. Adrian chuckled.

"I could use some breakfast anyway. I've enjoyed our chat, we should really do it again sometime." Adrian said, as he looked back and forth between the angry Randy and Cheek.

After he was done talking, he gave Cheek one of his signature winks, only angering her more, before turning and walking away.

Once he was gone, Ballora looked back towards the two still fuming competitors.

"Okay, what started that?" Ballora asked.

"He's an *Bleep*hole, that's what started it." Cheek replied.

"He may be, but you two need to ignore him." Ballora replied.

"Ignore him?! He's lucky I didn't knock his teeth down his throat and make him choke on them!" Randy exclaimed in anger.

"Randy, calm down." Ballora said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Someone like that isn't worth getting so worked up over." She continued.

"When he doesn't know how to shut his mouth he-" Randy was saying, before being interrupted.

"-I know. Just calm down." Ballora said. Randy stared at her for a few seconds, before finally nodding. "Good." She continued, as she lifted her hands from his shoulders. "The two of you have more to worry about right now than what Adrian has to say. Let him talk, and let it go through one ear and out the other. That's all you can do. There's no point in turning this into a fight, it will end up throwing you off of your game and it will cost you. I know neither of you want that." She said. "I'm trying my hardest to stay as unbiased as I can, but I understand where your dislike for him is coming from." She finished.

"The worst thing about all of this is, the fact that he's still here." Cheek said.

"I get your frustrations, I do, but like I said, you two need to work on ignoring him. You'll feel a lot better if you do." Ballora said.

"That's going to be like trying to walk across Legos without saying ow." Cheek said. Randy shuttered at the mention, remembering back to the challenge he and Foxy were forced to do last season.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Randy said, before shaking his head. "Look, I appreciate the advice and all, but if wolfy out there wants a fight, I'm not afraid to give him one." He continued, before turning around and opening his bedroom door. "I'm done messing around with him. He started all of this, and I'm going to finish it." He finished, before stepping inside of his room and closing the door behind him, leaving Ballora and Cheek standing out in the hallway.

The two females stayed silent for several seconds, before Cheek finally spoke.

"So, just out of curiosity, how did you hear what was going on? Where were you?" She asked.

"I was on my way to the dining hall and heard the yelling on my way past." Ballora replied.

"How much did you hear?" Cheek asked.

"Enough to know what was going on. Good thing I decided to step in when I did, though, or than could have ended a whole lot worse." Ballora replied.

"Yeah, it could have. But you should have let Randy hit him. He deserves it." Cheek said.

"Maybe. But I'm a firm believer of not committing a crime in return to someone who committed one against you, because it makes you just as bad as the person who did it first. Randy's better than that." Ballora said. Cheek nodded, as she thought about what Ballora had just said.

She had never really thought about that before. Morals wasn't really something that someone should have on this show, especially when you have to deal with someone like Adrian, but Ballora was right, if she was to sink down to Adrian's level, she'd be just as bad as he is, and she didn't want that.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Ballora asked, breaking Cheek from her thoughts. She shook her head in response. "How about we leave Randy be for now and go get some." She said, her usual warm smile on her face.

"Okay." Cheek replied, returning the smile. Ballora nodded, before her and Cheek headed down the hallway and towards the dining hall.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek angrily sat in front of the camera, still trying to calm herself down.

"The nerve of that self-righteous, cocky, *Bleep*hole!" Cheek exclaimed. "Now I wish Brent was here. He would have gladly knocked him down a few levels. Heck, he's lucky Randy got there before I could!" She continued. "I still know kickboxing, I should have kicked him through the wall for all the crap he said! But I didn't, because maybe Ballora is right about what she said. Sinking down to Adrian's level isn't something I want to do. I'm sure he'll get his... eventually." She finished.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in silence, angrily staring at the camera. Cheek was mad, but Randy... he was furious.

"If Ballora wouldn't have showed up to protect him, that would have been it." Randy started. "He's not going to get away with that. I know he's doing that mind game crap that Roxy did, but I've learned from previous mistakes. He may have pushed some buttons this time, but this isn't over." He continued. "I'm going to make that moron wish he wouldn't have run his mouth to me." He finished.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, a smirk on his face, and his arms crossed.

"I have all of these losers right where I want them. I have them all so far under my thumb that its pathetic." Adrian started, before shaking his head. "For putting up with two full seasons of this crap, I'm actually kind of disappointed I managed to break them all so easily. I was expecting more of a challenge." He continued. "Guess I showed up expecting too much. This just means its going to be so much easier to walk through all of them and get that million dollars." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had been in the dining hall eating breakfast, when Baby came in, dragging Mike with her.

Roxy tried to ignore them as she finished her breakfast, but with how loud Baby was, it was kinda hard.

About five minutes had passed, when Baby pulled a skull out of nowhere and sat it in front of her on the table.

"Ahh! You still have that?!" Mike asked in shock. Baby nodded.

"Of course, silly! I wasn't going to get rid of William!" Baby replied. "I was hoping you two could get to know each other and become friends!" She continued.

Roxy was so creeped out at this point, that she just wanted to get out of there. So she did.

Roxy quickly got up and exited the dining hall, paying Baby and Mike no attention as she did.

Once she got onto the deck, she looked around making sure Adrian was nowhere in sight. Luckily for her, he wasn't.

After she checked to make sure he wasn't there, she made her way over to her usual beach chair and sat down, propping her legs up and pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

Roxy had been lying in her beach chair relaxing for several minutes, when she noticed something seemed off.

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder, though. Things seemed way too quiet, and it was especially weird that Adrian hadn't shown up to annoy her yet.

After looking around for several seconds, she laid back in her chair, closed her eyes, and started enjoying the warm sun raining down on her.

"Ahhh, good morning, Roxy. I was hoping to see you out here." A voice said, causing Roxy to groan. "What's the groaning for? Have I done something to make you mad?" The voice continued.

"Yes, you were born." Roxy replied, quickly regretting doing so.

"Aww, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed again today?" Adrian asked. Roxy shook her head, before going back to trying to ignore him. "Roxy, you know how this is going to go. I'm going to stand here talking and you're going to pretend to ignore me, when in actuality, you're not saying anything because you want me to keep talking so you can continue to listen to my voice, am I right?" He asked. Roxy growled, but didn't reply. "I knew it, I'm right. I probably nailed that so well." He continued, a grin on his face.

At this point, Roxy was hoping anything would happen. She was even willing for that "anything" to be the very annoying sound of Marionette's air horns to signal for a challenge.

"I've already had a pleasant conversation with both Cheek and Randy this morning, and they knew in order to have a conversation, they had to talk in return." Adrian said.

When he said that, Roxy grew very curious. There was no way Randy or Cheek would openly talk to this clown. No way. She huffed, knowing he probably approached them, started running his mouth to them, and made them very angry like he was doing to her.

"A pleasant conversation with Randy and Cheek. Yeah right. You're lucky neither one of them knocked your head off of your shoulders like I want to do right now." Roxy said. Adrian smiled.

"Hey, look at that, you actually replied to something." He said. "Neither one of them were going to hit me, they like me too much." He continued.

"I'm sure they do." Roxy said very sarcastically.

"I doubt they like me as much as you do, though." Adrian said. Roxy shook her head.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"The insults are flying today, aren't they?" Adrian said.

"You're going to be too if you don't leave me alone." Roxy said. Adrian chuckled.

"Such a big threat coming from such a small person." He said. Roxy glared at him. She was getting ready to reply, but before she could, she was interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yeah, well would you look at that, looks like its time for today's challenge, and for your sorry *Bleep* to leave me alone." Roxy said. Adrian chuckled.

"I will never understand why all of you guys have to say such fowl things to me. I have done nothing wrong." Adrian said. Roxy slowly shook her head in annoyance. That's when she stood up.

"I'm going to walk away from you, and if you like not choking on your teeth, I suggest you don't follow me." Roxy said, before walking away, leaving Adrian standing there with a smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I honestly never thought I would be so happy to hear that annoying air horn and Marionette's even more annoying voice. But I'd rather listen to those two things than Adrian any day." Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

As usual, it didn't take long for the competitors to arrive, but once they got there, they were waiting around for almost five minutes before Marionette decided to show up.

But eventually, he and Ballora ended up appearing on the viewing deck.

"Gooooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, as he looked down at the remaining six competitors. "You six have definitely put up with a lot and somehow managed to survive this long. I'm surprised." He continued.

"Why? This is the third season of this show, and half of us have been in the final six before." Roxy said.

"True. But, only one of you has won." Marionette said, looking over at Randy, who stood there with his arms crossed.

"It's going to be two soon." Roxy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the second." Cheek spoke up, getting Roxy's attention.

"No, you aren't. I am." Roxy said.

"No, I am." Cheek said. Cheek and Roxy both stared at each other, neither one of them showing any signs of backing down.

"Ladies, ladies, that's where you're both wrong. There isn't going to be a second winner who has been in the final six more than once, because I'm winning that million." Adrian said.

"Over my dead body!" Roxy and Cheek exclaimed in unison. They both looked at each other, as Adrian let out a chuckle.

"Moving on from this dead body talk, because its starting to bore me, lets get into today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. "Now, today we'll be making a very quick on an island of urban legend! The Island of Death and Dismemberment!" He continued. The competitors went wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"The Island of Death and Dismemberment?! How come I've never heard of this island?!" Roxy asked. Marionette shrugged.

"Don't know, but you should have." He replied. "So, anyways, today's challenge is a race to the top of the mountain of No Return. To get to the mountain, you'll have to cross an old creaky wooden bridge by the name of Broken Bone Bridge. First competitor to the finish line on top of the mountain wins!" He exclaimed. All the competitors looked around at each other. "Oh, and one more thing I should probably mention. Whichever competitor finishes last in this challenge, will automatically be eliminated from the competition!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone even more.

(Confessional -Baby)

"Ohhhh, another risky challenge with a lot on the line. I don't like these challenges. I just have to make sure Mikey doesn't come in last, that would be sooooooo horrible if he got eliminated right after our first official date!" Baby exclaimed.

(Switch to -Mike)

Mike sat in front of the camera in silence, before letting out a sigh.

"I hate creepy wooden bridges. Never been a fan, and I never will be. So this challenge is going to be... fun." Mike said, clearly unamused with today's challenge.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"The Island of Death and Dismemberment?! The Mountain of No Return?! Broken Bone Bridge?! This has to be one of those creepy, dark, scary islands you hear about on internet top ten lists." Cheek said, before shaking her head.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"This is fantastic. The only thing I have to do in this challenge is make sure Adrian comes in last and he'll be eliminated. Just like he should have been from the start. Perfect." Roxy said, a grin on her face.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera arms crossed, but instead of his usual scowl on his face, it was replaced with a conniving grin.

"This is EXACTLY the kind of challenge I was waiting for. Adrian is DONE." Randy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, a small smirk on his face.

"You would figure in a challenge with so much at stake, I should be worried. I'm not. I don't worry. Never have, never will." Adrian started, before shaking his head. "I've made it so far in the game with no issues, that I know for sure I'm going all of the way. The other losers will make it easy for me." He continued. "I'm willing to bet its going to be Mike taking the loss tonight. The guy just doesn't have what it takes to be here. I don't know how he's managed to last as long as he has. I honestly thought he would have been one of the first ones eliminated. Guess tonight's his night. You always have to chop out the weakest link first." He finished, his smirk growing wider.

(Confessional End)

It didn't take long for the ship to dock after Marionette broke the shocking news to everyone.

This was now a life or death situation. Whoever came in last, was done.

After making it so far in the game, they were going to be eliminated in one of the most embarrassing ways possible.

Once the ship docked, the competitors looked over the side at the island. It was dark, creepy, had black clouds over it which didn't make any sense at all, and was covered in trees.

"Now, not all of you might make it back alive. So, if that does happen, I just want to let you know that your family CAN NOT sue us due to the contracts you signed at the beginning of the season. Sooooo, yeah." Marionette said, annoying the competitors.

"The only one that isn't going to make it back is Adrian." Roxy said. Adrian looked over at her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, sweetheart." He said in a somewhat mocking tone. Roxy narrowed her eyes at him.

As Roxy glared at Adrian, the ramp of the ship lowered. Once it was down, the competitors made their way off the ship and down onto creaky, old, rotted deck.

They all carefully stepped onto the deck, but it was so old, it started giving in under their combined weight. Adrian jumped for safety onto the ground, the other five fell into the water.

Marionette, who was still on the ship, stood there laughing. Ballora disapprovingly shook her head.

They popped up, surrounded by broken, rotted wood. Adrian stood up, dusted himself off, and looked at them.

"Now isn't that just a shame." Adrian said. Roxy was glaring so hard at him, that if looks could kill, he'd be a goner.

"This is so gross!" Roxy yelled in frustration, as she tried to climb out of the nasty, mossy water.

"I would love to stay and help you guys out, but I have a challenge to win." Adrian said, before winking. After his wink, he turned around and took off down the path that lead to Broken Bone Bridge.

Roxy growled in anger as she watched him run off.

She quickly climbed out of the water and started chasing after him. The smelly swamp water she was covered with may have been nasty, but she had no time to worry about it.

The other four competitors followed suit with what Roxy had just done, and climbed out of the water.

Once they were all out, they ran after Roxy and Adrian. Coming in last wasn't an option for any of them.

(With Adrian)

Adrian was down the trail heading towards the bridge. The trees were completely engulfing the trail, making it almost impossible to see anything in the darkness, but Adrian wasn't going to let that stop him from winning.

He didn't know how far the bridge was from where he currently was, but he did know that he was in first, and he planned on staying in first, too.

(With Roxy)

Roxy was still running after Adrian. She was shocked that he had somehow managed to make it so far ahead in just the little bit of a headstart he had.

Just like Adrian, she had managed to ignore the darkness. She was more concerned about making sure he didn't win than anything at that moment.

Now was the chance she had been waiting for. The chance to make sure Adrian got eliminated, and she couldn't screw it up. She wasn't going to.

(With Randy)

Randy, Cheek, Baby, and Mike were all pretty neck and neck when it came to placing.

Randy was a tiny bit ahead of the others, but not by much. Cheek wasn't too far behind him, with Baby and Mike tailing behind.

"Come on, Mikey! We're falling behind! We have to stay caught up!" Baby exclaimed, as she grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him along with her as she ran.

She started running so fast that Mike tripped, and she didn't notice, so she was just dragging him along with her as she ran, passing Cheek and eventually Randy as she did.

"B-B-B-*Dirt in Mouth* -a-a-b-y! S-s-s-*Spits*-t-t-o-p!" Mike yelled, but Baby just kept running.

Randy had picked up his pace after Baby and Mike passed him. His goal was to try and catch up to Adrian and make sure he ended up in last place, but with how long they had been running, and the fact that there was still no sign of him wasn't looking good.

As he ran, he ignored the surrounding darkness, and the giant beetles he had passed just a few moments ago, that surprisingly no one else had noticed.

Cheek was tying to stay caught up with Randy, but with how determined he was to get to Adrian, that was a bit rough.

She quickly grew concerned once she realized that she was in last place. She shook her head, before picking up her pace. She wasn't going to allow her run to end this way.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I want Adrian gone just as much as the others do, but I can't worry about him right now. I need to stay focused. Focused on making sure I don't come in dead last. I don't want everything I've gone through this season to be for nothing." Cheek said.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

After several more minutes of running, Adrian finally stumbled upon Broken Bone Bridge.

The raggedy old wooden bridge looked like it was six hundred years old.

Adrian wasn't even sure if it was going to be able to hold his weight to allow him to cross it.

"Adrian?!" He heard Roxy yell. It was obvious that she was getting close, so he had to move.

He took a deep breath before he slowly stepped onto the first board of the bridge. It snapped and fell down into the water below.

Adrian looked down through the whole the now missing board had created and saw the drop must have been one hundred and fifty feet. He gulped.

For the first time this whole season, his confidence was starting to fade.

After standing there for a few seconds staring at the long drop, he once again stepped out onto the bridge, this time trying to go as slow as he could.

He was a few steps in, when he heard something behind him. He knew it was Roxy. The bridge started shaking, which nerved him beyond belief.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Roxy slowly walking across the bridge. She was glaring right at him.

He tried to pick up his pace, but he was still being beyond careful.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, it may have looked like I was scared, but I wasn't. Far from it, actually. I was as relaxed as I had ever been in my entire life." Adrian said, a smile on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Baby and Mike)

Several minutes of Baby dragging Mike across the ground had passed before they finally made it to the bridge.

Baby stopped and let got of Mike, causing him to faceplant the ground.

She walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked across, seeing Adrian and Roxy slowly making their way across it.

"Get up, Mikey, we have to cross this bridge!" Baby exclaimed.

Mike slowly pushed himself to his feet, he was not only smelly and wet from falling the water earlier, but now he was muddy and bruised up from being dragging across the island by Baby. He went wide eyed when he saw the bridge.

"There is no way I'm crossing that... that death trap." Mike said.

"Come on, Mikey, you have to. I don't want to see you get eliminated!" Baby exclaimed.

Mike didn't want to get eliminate either, but old wooden bridges like that has never been his favorite thing.

He slowly walked towards the bridge and looked across, watching as Adrian and Roxy neared the other side.

"It'll be okay, Mikey. You can do it!" Baby said, trying to build Mike's confidence.

Mike looked over at her, seriously unsure of what to do.

On one hand, he knew he needed the money, so he didn't want to be eliminated from the competition because he refused to cross a bridge that all of the others are having to cross. But on the other hand, he didn't want to die. So the decision was a tough one.

"It'll be okay, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed.

Mike sighed a deep sigh before looking up at the sky. He said a quick prayer, before slowly taking his first step out onto the bridge.

He very slowly started making his way across it, feeling more and more nervous with each step he took.

After Mike was far enough ahead, Baby stepped out onto the bridge and started following behind.

She was no where near as nervous as Mike was, and he didn't understand that in slightest. Any sane person would be terrified to cross a bridge like this. He knew he was.

About halfway across the bridge, Mike went to step on the next board, when it snapped out from underneath him, falling into the water below.

Mike's leg fell into the newly formed whole, and he sank down in it.

"Ahhhh!" Mike yelled as he tried to pull himself back up.

"Mikey!" Baby exclaimed, as she quickly made her way over to him.

Once she got to him, she slowly leaned down and grabbed his arms.

"Mikey, calm down!" Baby exclaimed, as she started pulling him back to his feet.

Mike's heart was racing a hundred and fifty miles an hour at this point. His leg was the only thing that fell through the hole, but he's never felt so scared in his entire life.

"Deep breaths, Mikey, deep breaths." Baby said, trying to get Mike to calm down.

After almost a minute of standing there, trying to prevent himself from having a heart attack, Mike nodded.

"I-I'm okay. I'm okay." He said, trying to calm himself down enough to finish crossing the bridge.

"Are you sure, Mikey?" Baby asked. Mike nodded again.

"L-let's just get this challenge over with." He replied. Baby nodded.

After, the two continued on their way across the bridge. Mike was still really nerved up about what had just happened.

(With Randy)

Randy and Cheek were next to make it to the bridge. Randy got there first, but wasn't alone long before Cheek caught up to him.

Randy shook his head when he saw the bridge.

"I really think Marionette is trying to kill us." Cheek said, as if she could read Randy's mind.

"It's been obvious for three seasons, but now he's wanting to make sure he wipes is out." Randy said.

The two competitors stood there for several seconds watching as Baby and Mike crossed.

After standing there watching, they looked at each other.

"I'll go first." Randy said. Cheek nodded, figuring it didn't matter who got across first, as long as they got across.

Randy took the first step out onto the old, rotting wooden bridge. The first thing he noticed about the bride was that it looked like it could give at any moment. He was hoping they made it across before it did.

Randy took several steps ahead, before looking back and motioning Cheek to follow.

Cheek slowly stepped out onto the bridge and followed behind. She had to admit, she was very intimidated by the bridge.

Everything was going exceptionally well for the two of them.

They eventually got to the center of the bridge where Mike had fallen through. Randy looked through the hole and saw just how far the actual drop was.

"Hey, be careful. There's a hole up here." He said, not looking behind him.

"Okay." Cheek replied, as she nodded.

Randy carefully stepped over the hole and continued on his way. Cheek did the same thing, taking a look through the hole just like Randy had done. She took a deep breath and shook her head as she continued on her way.

(With Roxy and Adrian)

Roxy and Adrian had made it to the other side of the bridge and took off running down the second path towards The Mountain of No Return.

Roxy glared at Adrian as she chased him. Adrian looked back at her and winked again, which she didn't like.

She picked up her pace to catch up to him, and eventually she did.

The two competitors were now running side by side through the dark path as they raced toward the mountain.

Both determined to win, and both determined to take each other out.

(With Randy and Cheek)

As the two neared the other side of the bridge, they saw Mike and Baby step off of it. Mike immediately dropped to the ground and started kissing it.

He wasn't kissing it too long before Baby grabbed him, pulled him to his feet, and they took off running towards the mountain.

Randy shook his head as he continued his slow walk.

He and Cheek both stayed quiet until they finally reached the other side. To say they were both relieved would have been an understatement.

After they both made it back to the ground, they looked at each other and nodded.

All six competitors had made it across the bridge, it was now a race to get to the top of the mountain.

Randy and Cheek took off running down the second trail. They needed to catch up, and fast.

They were both pretty surprised with how far behind they had managed to fall.

Randy kept getting more and more frustrated that he still couldn't even see Adrian in the distance. He had been so far ahead of him this whole challenge, that there was no way he was going to catch up to him this close to the finish line.

(With Adrian and Roxy)

Adrian and Roxy had stayed neck and neck up until they could see the mountain in the distance. A smirk appeared on Adrian's face as they did.

He looked over at Roxy and saw her glare still hadn't left her face.

He looked straight ahead again, trying to come up with something to get her off of his tail. He didn't need to worry about her when he started climbing the mountain.

After a few seconds of thinking, he finally got an idea, a pretty simple one too.

As soon as they were almost to the mountain, Adrian shoved Roxy, sending her running into a tree and falling into a bush.

"I wouldn't sleep too long, remember, this is still a challenge." Adrian said mockingly as he continued running.

Roxy had been somewhat knocked silly with how hard she hit the tree. She's tried to shake it off, before returning a glare at Adrian.

"You *Bleep*!" Roxy yelled as loud as she could. Adrian chuckled, not looking back at her as he did.

Adrian continued running until he finally reached the Mountain of No Return. He stopped and looked up.

The mountain was obviously a big one. He was going to have to climb it like a rock wall, except there were no cables to keep him safe if he were to slip.

He sighed, before he started climbing.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, when it comes to winning, Roxy doesn't have what it takes, and besides, doing whatever it takes to win is the thing now." Adrian said, a smirk on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike and Baby)

Baby and Mike continued running down the dark path. They didn't know how far ahead Roxy and Adrian were, but they knew at least they weren't in last place.

The two ran for what seemed liked ten minutes down the dark path, until they finally saw the mountain in the distance. The both smiled as they did.

They continued running, ignoring the still stuck Roxy, who was still trying to pull herself out of the bush she was pushed in to.

"H-hey, a little help?!" Roxy called, but by the time she did, Mike and Baby had already reached the base of the mountain.

Mike looked up at the height of the mountain and sighed.

"Seriously, this is insane!" Mike exclaimed.

"I know it is, Mikey, but it'll be over soon. Start climbing!" Baby exclaimed, as she quickly started climbing the mountain. Mike groaned, before following suit.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Man, old wooden bridges is one thing, but rock climbing a mountain without safety gear is just insane!" Mike exclaimed.

(Switch to -Baby)

"Mikey really needs to stop worrying so much. I looooovvvvveeeee rock climbing! It's soooooo fun!" Baby exclaimed happily.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy and Cheek)

Randy and Cheek had continued running down the path. They had stayed almost neck and neck since they left the bridge.

They were the two competitors in last place, there was no changing that at this point, and Randy knew it.

Randy shook his head, as he and Cheek kept on running.

After another almost two minutes of straight running, they finally saw the mountain in the distance.

"It's about time." Cheek said. Randy just nodded along.

They kept running, until they heard something...

"H-hey, help me!" They heard. They looked over and saw Roxy stuck in a bush.

"Roxy?" Cheek said curiously. "What happened?" She asked.

"Adrian! That's what happened!" Roxy replied angrily.

Randy huffed, he went back to walking until his arm was grabbed.

"Hey, we have to help her." Cheek said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because we can't just leave her." Cheek replied.

"Cheek, we're in the middle of a challenge." Randy said.

"Yes, I know that, but still." Cheek said. Randy stood there thinking a few seconds, before groaning.

"Fine." He said, before making his way over to the bush. Cheek followed suit.

Once they got there, they each took one of Roxy's paws and pulled her out of the bush and to her feet. She looked down at her dirty, and now hole filled clothes.

"I'm going to kill him." Roxy said angrily.

The trio took off running again, but didn't make it too far before Randy stopped again. Cheek noticed and stopped, too.

"Randy, lets go." Cheek said. Roxy eventually stopped when she realized she wasn't being followed anymore.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" She asked.

"You guys go, there's something that I need to do." Randy replied, surprising Cheek.

"Okay." Roxy said. She turned around to start running again, but was grabbed by Cheek.

"No." She said to Roxy as she turned around. "Randy, we're in the middle of a challenge. Whatever you need to do can wait until after its over." She continued, turning her attention back to Randy. He shook his head.

"Naw, it can't." He said.

"Randy, yes it-" Cheek was saying, before being interrupted.

"-No it can't, trust me." Randy said.

"Hey, don't mean to burst your bubbles here, but if we don't catch up to Mike and Baby one of us isn't going to make it." Roxy said.

"Okay, so you two go. I need to go do something." Randy said.

"Randy, if you don't come with us, you're going to get eliminated." Cheek said. Randy shrugged.

"I honestly don't care anymore. Look, we aren't going to catch up to Mike and Baby, it's too late for one of us anyway, so go." He said.

"Hey, let's listen to him and go before Marionette changes the rules and decides to eliminate all three of us." Roxy said. Cheek looked at her, before turning her attention back to Randy.

"I'll meet you guys up there." Randy said, before turning around and running in the direction they had come from. "Go!" He yelled, not turning around to look back as he did.

Cheek watched as he disappeared back into the darkness, before Roxy grabbed her arm, and the two females started running to the mountain.

Once they got there, they both immediately started climbing it.

(With Adrian)

Adrian had finally reached the top of the mountain. Once he got on top, he immediately dropped to his knees to catch his breath.

As he caught his breath, he looked up and saw Marionette and Ballora were already there.

"Congratulations, Adrian, looks like you're our first competitor to reach the top of The Mountain of No Return!" Marionette exclaimed. Adrian smirked, as he climbed to his feet.

"Wasn't even a challenge." Adrian said.

"Obviously not." Marionette said.

The group on top of the mountain waited almost five minutes before Mike and Baby finally pulled themselves up.

"Haha! I'm alive! I've cheated death twice today!" Mike exclaimed happily, as he collapsed down to the ground with his arms up.

"I told you you could do it, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Marionette asked, observing the current condition Mike was in. His clothes were still damp from the water, he smelled just like the nasty water, his clothes were also ripped up from being dragged and almost falling off of the bridge, and he was cut and bruised from, again, being dragged, almost falling of the bridge, and climbing all the way to the top of the mountain. "This island sure put you through the ringer." He continued.

Ballora made her way over to him, obviously concerned about him, unlike her fiancé.

"We'll get you patched and cleaned up as soon as we get back to the ship." Ballora said. Mike nodded as he sat up.

"Now, we're waiting on three. Randy, Roxy, and Cheek." Marionette said, before letting out a light chuckle. Adrian chuckled too.

"Aww, what a shame." He said.

(With Roxy and Cheek)

Roxy and Cheek had been climbing the mountain for almost ten minutes now and could FINALLY see the top in the distance. That was a relief to both females.

At one point, Cheek started slipping, but Roxy kept her from falling.

Almost another four minutes of very scary, nerve racking, and dangerous rock climbing, the two females finally reached the top.

They both climbed up, and tiredly dropped to the ground.

"Cheek, Roxy, congrats! It looks like we have our loser for today!" Marionette exclaimed, as he walked over to the side and looked over it. "Where's our loser?" He asked, looking at the two females.

They looked at each other as they sat up.

"He's coming." Cheek replied.

"When?" Marionette asked.

"I don't know." Cheek replied.

After waiting almost a half hour, and listening to Marionette complain the whole time, Randy did finally show up.

"Hey! Look who FINALLY decided to join us!" Marionette exclaimed, in an annoyed tone.

"What crawled in your panties, Stringbean?" Randy asked.

"You not showing up on time!" Marionette replied. "We've been waiting like a half hour for you to show up so I could tell you that you've been eliminated!" He continued. Randy didn't even look fazed by hearing that. Adrian chuckled when he said that.

"Again, what a shame." He said, getting Randy to look over at him.

"Let's deal with this back at the ship, we need to get him cleaned up." Ballora said, as she motioned down to Mike.

"Fine." Marionette said in an annoyed tone. "Everyone, climb in the Nettecopter and let's get out of here." He continued, as he started his walk towards the Nettecopter that he and Ballora had used to get to the top of the mountain.

"Where did you even get that?!" Roxy asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Marionette replied. Roxy glared at him, as her and the rest of the group followed him and climbed into the copter.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Hey, I may not have come in first, but how many people can honestly say that they've managed to survive death twice in one day?!" The heavily bandaged Mike exclaimed. "I crossed the Broken Bone Bridge AND climbed to the top of the Mountain of No Return, and survived with only minimal injury, most of which was caused by Baby dragging me across the island." He continued. "I did it!" He finished.

(Switch to -Baby)

"That challenge was scary and exciting at the same time!" Baby exclaimed happily. "And what's even better is I got to spend the WHOLE challenge with Mikey!" She continued. "How much better can it get?!" She asked.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"That challenge was a walk in the park. I guess I have to thank the other losers for making it so easy. It's like, it wasn't even a challenge that's how easy it was." Adrian said, a cocky smile on his face. "And what's better is I got EXACTLY what I wanted as far as the elimination goes." He continued. "Bye bye, Randy. Why don't you go and be a thorn in someone else's side." He finished.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Adrian likes shoving me into bushes? He's going to pay for that. He was lucky today. But this war isn't over yet." Roxy said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"It's terrible the way this all went down. I was hoping Adrian would come in last and get eliminated." Cheek started. "I have to thank Randy for what he did, but he shouldn't have done it." She continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

"Am I mad I got eliminated? No. Am I mad that Adrian won? Yes. But he should enjoy that victory, because I left him a little going away present." Randy said, a smile on his face.

(Confessional End)

After everyone had returned to the ship, and Mike had been patched up, they all met on deck for the elimination ceremony.

"Okay, since we already have our loser, we're going to be skipping Marionette Co-captain badges tonight." Marionette started. "Randy, plank is right over there, bro." He continued. Randy gave him an annoyed look.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Yeah, I'm not blind, Beanpole." He replied.

"Something I'm not going to miss from you is all of those insults. Regardless, you should probably work on some new material, though. Beanpole is such an old one." Marionette said. Randy shook his head.

"Randy, hey, I want to thank you for what you did today." Cheek said.

"Don't worry about it." Randy said. Cheek smiled and hugged him, Randy hugged her back.

Once they broke the hug, Cheek looked over at Roxy, who had her arms crossed. She nudged her, getting the vixen's attention. Roxy looked at her and knew exactly what she wanted her to do.

"Do I really have to?" Roxy asked. Cheek nodded in response. Roxy sighed, before looking at Randy. "Randy, t-t-th-th-tha-than-than-thank y-y-y-y-yo-you." She finally managed to get out.

"A thank you from you of all people. Never thought I'd hear those words come out of you mouth in the same sentence." Randy said.

"Yeah, well don't expect another one." Roxy said.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Randy said, before turning to walk towards the plank.

As he neared it, Marionette tossed him a life preserver. Randy didn't say anything as he caught it. Once he got to the plank, he stopped when he heard his name.

"On, Randy, wait." A voice said. Randy growled in annoyance know exactly who the voice belonged to. "It's a real... shame your run ended the way it did. But I guess it was for the best. After all, you already know you would have lost to me either way." Adrian continued. Randy slightly turned his head to face him, a smirk on his face.

"You know what, you won this round, don't expect to win the next one, though." Randy said, before stepping out onto the plank.

Adrian stood there confused, as he watched Randy walk to the edge of the plank and stop. He turned around to face him, giving him a mocking wink, before jumping into the water. Adrian narrowed his eyes at him as he did.

(Later With Adrian)

Adrian was on his way back to his bedroom. He was happy about today's elimination. Now he was ready to go kick back and relax.

He walked down the hallway before getting to his room, once he got there, he opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind himself.

He turned around to walk towards his bed, when he froze.

There were large beetles laying around every inch of his room.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Adrian yelled, as he turned around, threw the door open, and ran back down the hallway, with the army of large beetles behind him.

Cheek, who was already in her room, opened the door when she heard the screaming. She peaked down the hallway as Adrian ran past Roxy out of the bedroom hall.

Roxy quickly stepped aside, making sure none of the beetles had any contact with her whatsoever.

Once Adrian disappeared out of sight, Roxy and Cheek looked at each other, before breaking out into laughter.

They knew EXACTLY who was behind that, and they wished he was still around so they could thank him for it.

The two females stood there watching in enjoyment as Adrian ran around the deck, with the army of beetles chasing him.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 20!

First, let me start with the very obvious elephant in the room, Randy's elimination.

When it came to deciding an elimination for this chapter, it was tough.

The reason I chose Randy is because he's a previous winner already, and his main story arc pretty much ended (At least for now) with Katy and Rebecca's eliminations.

Now, I know some of you may not be too happy with the elimination, but I hope you understand the reasoning behind why it was done.

There aren't too many chapters left, and there wasn't too much left I could do with Randy at the moment with Katy and Rebecca temporarily being removed from the story.

But, regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter anyway, and I will see you in the next one!


	22. Capture The Flag Revamped

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made a pit stop to one of the most mysteriously dangerous islands in the world, The Island of Death and Dismemberment, where our remaining six competitors were forced to race through the dark island, across the dangerous old Broken Bone Bridge, and climb the Mountain of No Return." Marionette started. "After being accused of currently having an affair with Cheek, Randy came really close to throwing fists, when he found out just how much Adrian can get into someone's head, when he brought up Brent, Rebecca, and Katy and somehow managed to leave with all of his teeth. Mike, feeling like he owed Baby for all the help she has provided him in the middle of all of her stalking this season, decided to eat breakfast with her for the first time in weeks as a payback. He would quickly learn to regret that however when Baby's new found friend William decided to show up and join them for a bite. And after somehow surviving Randy and Cheek, Adrian decided to go and spend some quality time with Roxy, once again annoying her to her very core. Man that dude has a death wish *Chuckle*." He continued. "But in the end, after a long, tiresome, and dangerous race which saw Mike almost die... TWICE, a good head to head battle between Roxy and Adrian, and showing the fact that Randy does actually care for his friends like the big softy he is by helping out Cheek, it would be Adrian ''accidentally'' running into Roxy, knocking her aside that would eventually lead to Randy and Cheek helping her out and Randy deciding to take the last place spot that would ultimately end in an Adrian victory and a Randy elimination." He finished.

"What'll happen this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek sat alone in her room. She had been keeping to herself ever since Randy was eliminated, because for the first time since she had been on board, she REALLY felt alone.

Brent's gone, Chica's gone, Bonnie's gone, Randy's gone, everyone that she enjoyed being around was gone.

She sighed, before looking over to the Brent plush that was leaned up against her pillow. She grabbed ahold of it and sat there staring at it.

"Man this season needs to hurry up and end." Cheek said, before shaking her head.

After sitting there for several minutes, she sat the plush back down against her pillow, stood up, and walked into the bathroom to brush down some of her messy feathers.

She stood in the bathroom brushing down her feathers, when she started thinking back to what Adrian had said to her and Randy just a few days ago.

The nerve of that jerk, accusing her of cheating on Brent. She really wanted to knock his teeth out. After what he said about Katy and Rebecca, she was honestly shocked that Randy was stopped before he could hit him. Surely he deserved that fist to his stupid, annoying, big mouthed face.

The more Cheek thought about it, the more defensive she got about it, and the more defensive she got about it, the more angry she got.

Her and Randy were friends, nothing more, nothing less. She loved Brent, and Randy... well, Randy was somewhat complicated, but she knew very well who he was after.

But again, she didn't feel like she even needed to argue with him about it. It wasn't worth arguing about something he pulled out of his butt.

Cheek shook her head, as she finally stopped brushing her feathers. She sat the brush down and looked herself over in the mirror. She stood there for several seconds, until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

She knew very well who it was. She tried to ignore it, but the knocking only continued.

When she finally had enough, she finally made her way over to the door and yanked it open. Adrian was leaning against the outside doorframe, with a small smile on his face.

"What?!" Cheek asked, in a very annoyed tone.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I mean no harm." Adrian replied, as he pushed himself back into a straight standing position. "I just wanted to stop by and apologize to you for what I said the other day. Ya know, about Brent and saying you and Randy are probably hooking up on the side. I had no right to make those kind of accusations, so I sincerely, one hundred percent apologize." He continued. Cheek didn't look amused at all, in fact, she actually looked more annoyed than she did when she opened the door.

"Look, at this point, I don't buy any of the crap that spews out of your mouth, and right now, you may be acting nice, but you and I both know its bull and I know you're up to something like you usually are. So why don't you leave me alone so I can finish getting ready." Cheek said, before slamming the door in his face.

Adrian stood outside the door, a sly smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I've had just about as much of Adrian as I can possibly handle, and seriously, with how much he runs his mouth, I'm honestly surprised no one has thrown him over board yet." Cheek started, before shaking her head in disbelief. "He's an egotistical jerk that needs to be taught a lesson. At this point, I want to say he's as bad as Roxy was in the first season, and Goldie was last season. But, I mean, even they became less annoying this season, so he has them beat out, and I didn't think that was even possible to do!" She continued. "I'm really hoping he isn't here much longer. I honestly never thought I would say this, but I'm on Roxy's side about wanting him gone." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Mike)

Mike had pretty much been sitting in his room doing nothing, until he realized that he was hungry.

Once he had done so, he stood up off of his bed to exit his room, when he remembered he would once again have to deal with Baby. He sighed.

He was grateful that he was there to help him in the previous challenge. Heck, he knew if it wasn't for her being on the bridge with him, he might not have made it off of that island.

He owed her, and he knew it. He figured the least he could do for her was deal with her long enough to eat breakfast with her again.

He walked to the door and opened it, the first thing he saw was Baby sitting on the floor drawing on a pice of paper with some markers. She looked up at him, before jumping to her feet.

"Is something wrong, Mikey?!" She asked. Mike shook his head.

"No, everything is fine." He replied "I was just on my way to the dining hall to get some breakfast, if you would like to join me." He continued. Baby instantly lit up with excitement.

"Ohhhhh, I'd love to!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you actually want to eat breakfast with me again!" She continued.

"Yeah..." Mike muttered, in a somewhat annoyed tone. As he did, he looked down towards the floor and saw a stack of drawings that Baby must of made.

The drawing on top of the stack was Baby in a wedding dress and Mike in a suit. The sight of that drawing made Mike feel so uncomfortable that he wanted to run and dive over the side of the ship and into the water just to get away from her.

"Let's go, Mikey!" Baby said, as she grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him towards the dining hall.

Once they got there, they got their breakfast and sat down. Baby was going on and on about something Mike couldn't be bothered to even pay attention to. He sat there and ate his breakfast, lost in thought.

He was seriously curious why Baby was so obsessed with him over any other competitor. Again, it was pretty obvious that he was nowhere near as popular as Randy, Max, Freddy, Foxy, or Brent to name a few, so why was she obsessed with him over one of them?

"So... I've always liked the name Bidybab. Why? I don't know." Baby said. "The good thing is, William likes it too!" She continued.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mike asked, before taking a sip of his juice. Baby giggled.

"I'm trying to come up with Baby names for our children, silly." She said. Mike instantly spit his juice out, just barely missing Baby as he did.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed.

"Yep! I actually drew a couple of pictures of what they could possibly look like while I was waiting for you outside of your room." Baby said, as she started to look around. Mike sat there in shock, not knowing what to say or do. "Oh, shoot. I left them outside of your room." She continued.

"Ya know what... I'll go get them." Mike said, as he stood up.

"Mikey, are you-" Baby was saying, before being interrupted.

"-Yep. I'm sure. I'm a hundred percent sure. You just... stay here." Mike said, before he quickly exited the dining hall, leaving Baby sitting there confused.

She watched him walk away, before pulling William out and setting him on the table.

"William, Mikey sure is acting strange again today." Baby said.

(Confessional -Mike)

"This is insane! Kids?! She's talking about kids?! A-and marriage?! She can't honestly be THIS crazy!" Mike exclaimed, before clutching his chest, trying to calm himself down before he had a heart attack. "This has gotten seriously out of hand. Emily would kill her if she was here right now. Which, I kinda wish she was." He continued. "I've tried to be as nice to Baby as I can possibly be, but this has gotten wayyyyy out of hand." He finished, before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

After successfully bothering Cheek once again, Adrian was on his way back down the bedroom hallway to find Roxy, when he saw a stack of papers on the floor.

He stopped and stared down at them, before bending down to see what they were.

Once he saw they were drawings of Mike and Baby, he stared at them completely disgusted, as he flipped through them.

One was Mike and Baby dressed like they were getting married. Another was of a pale baby with blue eyes, dressed in a tan onesie with a matching beanie on its head with the word "Bidybad" written in large red letters underneath it. The third picture seemed to be a family portrait. Mike and Baby were in it, along with Bidybab and a skull. And the last picture obviously wasn't finished, but from the looks of what was done of it, it didn't look like the kind of drawing Adrian wanted to see the finished product of.

After going through the pictures, he was getting ready to drop them back down, when he saw the crayons on the floor. He stared at the crayons, before looking back at the drawings, a sinister smirk crossed his face as an idea popped into his head.

Adrian grabbed the crayons, before he started making some changes to Baby's pictures.

He stayed busy for several minutes, until Mike came walking down the hallway. Adrian looked up as Mike walked past him without saying a word, and disappeared into his bedroom. He seemed to be out of it.

Adrian shrugged it off, before going back to drawing. Once he thought his changes were good enough, he dropped the crayons and let out a light chuckle as he stared down at his finished work.

"Now, to find Baby." Adrian said, as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom hallway.

He headed to the dining room first, figuring that probably where she was, and low and behold, he was right.

He approached the table, with the drawings behind his back.

"Good morning, Baby." Adrian greeted, in a friendly tone.

"Oh, morning, Adrian!" Baby exclaimed, as she looked at him.

"I passed Mike in the hallway on my way here, and he asked me to give these to you." Adrian said, as he pulled the drawings out from behind his back and handed them to her.

"Oh, my drawings!" Baby exclaimed happily. "I wanted to-Ahhhhh!" She exclaimed in horror, once she saw what had been done to them. "My drawings!" She continued, as she looked over them.

"What's the matter?" Adrian asked, in a fake-concerned tone.

"S-someone ruined my drawings I drew for Mike!" Baby replied.

"May I see them? I didn't even look at them after he handed them to me." Adrian said. Baby looked heartbroken about her drawings, but nodded as she handed them back to Adrian.

Adrian stood there, looking over the drawings, and trying not to laugh.

Firstly, the drawing of Mike and Baby dressed in wedding clothes had been scribbled over with a blue crayon and the words "IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN" were written at the top of the page. Next, the picture of Bidybab, someone had drawn a mustache and a pair of big round glasses over him and wrote "That's a stupid name" underneath his name. The third picture, the family portrait, Bidybab and William had been completely scribbled out, and Baby's head has been drawn over with another women. And the fourth picture, the unfinished one, the word "EWW!" had been drawn in huge letters that covered up almost all of the paper.

Once Adrian finished looking through the drawings, he continued to try and hold in his laughter, as he looked back at Baby.

"Wow, such a shame that someone would do such a terrible thing to these amazing drawings." Adrian said, Baby looked up at him.

"B-but who? Who would ruin my drawings like that?" She asked. Adrian stood there pretending to think for several seconds, before finally speaking.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, because I don't mean to offend you in any way. But, Mike was the one that handed these to me and told me to bring them to you." Adrian replied. Baby sat there confused for several seconds, before finally understanding what he meant.

"N-no!" Baby exclaimed. "M-Mikey would not do this!" She continued. Adrian put his paws out in front of him.

"Hey, like I said, I didn't mean to offend you, but that's obviously the only logical explanation." He said. Baby slouched down, in completely disbelief.

She didn't want to believe that Mike would do something like that. She sadly shook her head.

"I know that it's hard to accept, Baby, but you know it's the truth. Mike is the only one who would have done something this terrible." Adrian said.

"B-but...why? Why would he do this?" Baby asked.

"I know this is going to hurt, and its going to hurt me for having to be the one to tell you, but Mike doesn't like you. He never has. He's been using you, Baby. Using you to make sure he's stayed in the game, and because of you, he has." Adrian replied. That stung Baby.

Again, she didn't want to believe that Mike had been using her. She thought that they had been getting along so well together.

"No... Mikey wouldn't do that." Baby said, shaking her head as she stood up. Adrian backed up.

"Baby..." Adrian started, before being cut off.

"No!" Baby exclaimed. "Mikey, wouldn't do that to me!" She continued.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but he did. The proof is right here." Adrian said, pointing towards the drawings. Baby looked at them, before her anger quickly vanished, turning back into sadness.

"I-I want to go ask him." Baby said, as she snatched up the drawings and headed towards the exit of the dining hall.

"Ask him what?" Adrian asked.

"Ask him if he did this." Baby replied. "My Mikey wouldn't do something like this." She continued. Adrian smirked, as he followed back out of the dining hall.

As Adrian and Baby headed out of the dining hall to go and confront Mike, they saw Roxy sitting in her usual beach chair relaxing. Adrian smiled when he noticed her.

"Oh, hello, Roxy." Adrian said, in his usual fake-friendly voice. Roxy ignored him, like she usually did. "Can't you just say ''hello'' back once?" He asked. Roxy continued to ignore him. "Hmm, well, now we see where Mike got all of his anger towards others from." He said, finally peaking Roxy's interest.

Roxy looked over, finally realizing that Baby was with him. Now she was confused.

"What did you do now?" Roxy asked, staring directly at Adrian. Adrian shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. Mike did." He replied. Roxy was getting ready to say something else, when Mike appeared on the deck.

"Mikey! Mikey! Tell me you didn't do this." Baby exclaimed as she ran over to Mike with the drawings. Mike was confused.

"Do what?" He asked. Baby handed him the drawings. Mike looked over them, before looking back up at her. He shook his head. "No, I didn't." He said.

"Mike, just admit it already, you did that because you don't like Baby. She annoys you. It's pretty obvious." Adrian said, as he started to approach the pair.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said.

"Come on, Mike, it's over. Your secret is out. I've heard all of the things you've said about Baby, and you've said some pretty harsh things. Like calling her crazy, and insane, and nuts, and wishing she would get eliminated. You know, things like that." Adrian said. Baby looked from Adrian back towards Mike, more hurt than before.

"Mikey, is this true?" Baby asked. Mike looked at her, not really knowing how to reply.

"B-Baby, of course not." He finally replied, very nervously. Adrian caught that.

"Why so nervous there, Mike? If you were telling the truth, you shouldn't be that nervous." He said.

"I'm not nervous! I just-um... I-" Mike started stuttering, but stopped when he saw the looks he was being given.

"You know, maybe you should be a little more quiet in that confessional. When you're screaming about your dislike for Baby every time you're in there, I'm honestly surprised she wasn't able to hear you." Adrian said.

"Mikey...?" Baby said in an almost sad-inaudible whisper.

"Baby, I-" Mike started, before being interrupted.

"-No more lies, Mike. Admit it. Admit how much you dislike her, because you know very well that you do." Adrian said.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled. He had had enough. "Okay, I don't care for her in the way she likes me! It's weird how much she likes me, especially considering I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" He continued. "Did I wish she would get eliminated?! Yes! Yes I did! And that's only because of how little space she has given me since we got here! I can't even take showers anymore without having to worry about her sneaking in there with me! And I'm sick of it! Okay?!" He continued. "And this whole thing about kids and marriage is insane! I don't like you that way! I'm sorry! But, again, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! This whole situation is just... Weird!" He finally finished, before taking a long, deep breath.

Adrian had a large grin on his face at this point. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

Mike finally looked up at Baby, and to say she looked devastated would be an understatement. Baby immediately broke out into a loud sob, dropped the ruined drawings, and took off running towards her bedroom, leaving the now very regretful Mike, the happy that his plan worked Adrian, and Roxy.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Well, great." Mike said, before sighing and shaking his head. "I feel awful now, and its all because of Adrian." He continued. "None of that was supposed to happen, and now I have to worry about fixing it." He finished, before sighing again.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, a smirk on his face.

"That went just the way I was hoping it would go. Those idiots are clueless and easy to play if you know how to get to them, which I have down pat." Adrian said, before letting out a light chuckle.

(Confessional End)

Mike stood on the deck, trying to come up with a way to apologize, when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"See, now doesn't it feel better knowing you don't have crazy Baby after you anymore?" Adrian asked. Mike shrugged his paw off of his shoulder, and gave him an annoyed look.

"This is your fault!" Mike exclaimed. Adrian gave him a fake-surprised look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adrian said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Mike exclaimed. "You messed up those drawings, didn't you?! And you put the blame on me so she would get mad at me, right?!" He asked.

"Now, Mike, why would I do something like that? That's just crude." Adrian said.

"Cut the crap. It's obvious you set him up." Roxy finally spoke up, getting both Mike and Adrian's attention.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." Adrian, once again, tried to play dumb, which only further annoyed Roxy.

"Seriously, you aren't fooling anyone. You set this up and framed Mike so Baby would get mad at him and not play his bodyguard anymore making it easier to eliminate him." Roxy said.

"Wait, what?" Mike said, as he looked back at Roxy. She put her paw up to silence him.

"Quiet, I'm on your side." She said, without looking at him. "It's easy to see because its something I would have done." She continued.

"So you're admitting that you would have done this, and blaming me for something that Mike clearly did?" Adrian asked.

"I didn't do this!" Mike exclaimed.

"Sure you didn't. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you were behind it too." Adrian said, looking back at Roxy. Roxy was surprised as first, before glaring at him. A smirk grew on Adrian's face.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

Adrian continued to stand there with a smirk on his face, staring at the annoyed Mike and Roxy.

"Well, looks like we'll have to pick up on this conversation later. It's time for today's challenge." Adrian said, a smirk still prominent on his face.

Mike and Roxy were still very annoyed with Adrian and the way he was currently acting, but Roxy wouldn't expect anything different from him.

Three competitors stayed on deck waiting for the others. Cheek showed up next, confused as to why Baby had come running down the hallway loudly crying. When Mike and Roxy explained to her what had happened, she seemed just as annoyed with Adrian as they were.

Surprisingly, Marionette and Ballora showed up on the viewing deck next, but still no Baby.

"Goooooood morning, compet- where's Baby?" Marionette asked, once he noticed she was still absent.

"Why don't you ask our friend Mike right here." Adrian said, as he motioned towards Mike. Mike narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's going on?" Ballora asked.

"Adrian is a *Bleep* *Bleep*hole." Mike said, surprising the others. "He set me up, and no Baby is mad. She's probably in her room." He continued.

"Well, she needs to come on out if she wants to continue competing." Marionette said.

"Just give her a couple of minutes, I'm sure she'll come out." Cheek said.

"But I already gave you all a couple of minutes." Marionette said. "I want to get this challenge started!" He complained.

"We'll give her a couple of minutes." Ballora said, causing Marionette to look back at her.

"But-" He started, before being cut off.

"-No buts." Ballora said. Marionette turned back around, crossed his arms, and started muttering to himself in annoyance.

After, the group waited for several more minutes, until Baby finally showed up.

"Finally!" Marionette exclaimed. "When I call for your appearance on deck for a challenge, I don't expect you to be late. I am pretty sure we have gone over this already." He continued. Baby stood there staring down at the deck, it sounded like she was still sniffling. "Okay, now that Baby decided to show up, are you ready for today's challenge?!" He asked. When no one replied, he continued anyways. "That's the spirit!" He exclaimed. "Now, today's challenge is a game of capture the flag!" He continued.

"Didn't we do that challenge already like two seasons ago?" Roxy asked.

"Indeed, you did. But, this version is going to be completely different." Marionette replied.

"How? How can you possibly make capture the flag different?" Roxy asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. This version, instead of playing on teams, it will be every competitor for themselves, and instead of competing on an island, you'll be riding around in the water on jet skis!" Marionette replied.

"You're really trying to make sure you get your money's worth out of those jet skis, aren't you?" Cheek said curiously. Marionette nodded.

"Yep!" He replied. "Now, obviously the goal of the challenge is going to be to keep the flag away from your opponents, but, instead of trying to return the flag to your teams base like in the first challenge, you'll have to hold on to into until the timer runs out. Whichever competitor is in position of the flag when the timer runs out, wins the challenge." He explained.

"That sounds simple enough." Adrian said, very confidently. Roxy looked over at him.

"Don't count on winning this challenge." She said, getting Adrian to look at her.

"I could say the same thing to you." He replied, a small smile on his face as he did. This annoyed Roxy.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Capture the flag is one of the most simple, and ridiculous challenges we've competed in this season. But, with that being said, at least it'll be a walk in the park to beat the others." Adrian started. "And, once I do beat them, I'm counting on Roxy getting eliminated tonight. I think I've toyed around enough with her." He continued, a smirk forming on his face.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"If that loser thinks he's going to win this challenge, he has another thing coming. He isn't going to win anything. His winning streak ends today." Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

Nightmare had gotten out the five jet skis the competitors were going to be using, and got the flag set up on a rig that was hanging off of the ship.

The competitors got ready and hopped onto their jet skis, and were getting ready to start the challenge.

Mike sat there in silence, as he glanced over at Baby, who still looked completely devastated over what had happened.

He was thinking about trying to apologize right now while they were waiting, but he honestly didn't know what to even say.

After sitting there thinking about it, he was getting ready to speak, but was stopped before he could.

"And... GO!" Marionette yelled from the ship.

As soon as he did, Roxy, Cheek, and Adrian all floored their jet ski towards the flag that was hanging on the rigging off the side of the ship.

Baby was next to go, leaving Mike sitting there. He quickly shook off his thoughts, before following her lead, it was a challenge after all.

Adrian, Roxy, and Cheek were all neck and neck as they raced towards the flag.

Adrian glanced over at Roxy, a smirk on his face as he did. Roxy didn't look amused.

The closer they got to the flag, the more determined each one grew to win the challenge.

It didn't take the three of them too long to almost reach it.

Roxy was about to grab the flag, when Adrian rammed his jet ski into hers, sending her into Cheek, knocking both of them out of his way.

Adrian quickly grabbed the flag from the rigging, and tried to get away from them as fast as he could.

Roxy and Cheek managed to regain themselves. They looked at the rigging and saw the flag was gone, before noticing Adrian driving away.

They looked at each other, before they both floored it after him.

By the time Baby made it to the rigging, the flag was already long gone. She looked over and saw Adrian driving away, with Cheek and Roxy chasing him.

She quickly turned in the direction they were going and started following after them.

Mike, who had almost caught up to Baby, hit a quick sharp turn once he saw she had changed directions. He managed to successfully hit the turn, and once again started following her.

Once Adrian found out that Roxy and Cheek were on his tail, he did as many twists and turns as he possibly could to keep them away from him.

He didn't know how long Marionette planned to let this challenge drag out for, but he figured if the others were as dumb as he thought they were, keeping the flag until the end of the challenge would be easy.

Roxy and Cheek continued to try and stay behind Adrian, but were getting more and more annoyed the more twists and turns he made.

It was a challenge, he was trying to throw them off. They got that. It's just, neither of them liked him nor the fact that he was currently winning the challenge. They knew they needed to get that flag away from him one way or another.

Adrian quickly hit another sharp turn, but as he did, Baby sped past him and yanked the flag out of his paw.

Once Adrian finished the turn, he was both shocked and angry. He quickly hit another turn and saw Baby speeding the other way.

He growled in frustration, as Mike flew past him, barley bumping into him as he did.

Adrian was getting ready to go again, when Cheek and Roxy flew past. Roxy smirked at him as they did. This just made him even more angry.

Adrian quickly got back into the challenge, and sped in the direction the others had. He needed to get that flag back from Baby.

Baby, who was now in possession of the flag, looked behind her and saw all of the others chasing her. She sadly shook her head when she saw Mike, before turning back around.

Mike had noticed the look she had given him when she looked behind herself, and it made him start feeling bad again, which was something he didn't like, especially not in the middle of a challenge.

Mike once again tried to push his feelings aside, as he continued following Baby.

Adrian, who had managed to somehow get back behind Roxy and Cheek, continued to follow them.

He knew already that if he didn't take them out, there was no way he was going to win the challenge. So that's what he planned on doing, he just needed to wait for the right moment.

For some reason, Roxy and Cheek had both stopped worrying about Adrian being behind them. Adrian took notice to that. He was somewhat surprised, himself.

After following them around for several minutes, he saw that they were distracted enough for him to step in.

He floored his jet ski forward and right into the side of Roxy's. Roxy was surprised by the sudden attack.

Her jet ski started wobbling, but she managed to take back control of it. Once she did, her and Cheek both looked back at Adrian. He smiled at them.

"Sorry, was an honest mistake." He said. Both females glared at him.

They tried picking up their speed to get away from him, and for the most part, that worked.

They managed to speed up just enough to catch up to Mike and Baby, which was good for them.

Adrian gave it another couple of minutes and waited for them to once again get distracted, before taking another opportunity to strike.

He once again rammed his jet ski into Roxy's, only this time, a little harder.

Roxy spun out, causing Cheek to slam on her breaks and come to a stop to avoid being taken out. Roxy spun around two or three times, before ramming into Mike.

Mike got knocked forward into Baby, knocking her forward. She quickly looked back and saw Roxy ram into Mike again, sending both of them off of their jet skis and into the water.

Baby was surprised. She quickly turned around to see if they were okay, but as she did, Adrian floored past her and yanked the flag out of her hands.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" Adrian called back as he drove away.

Roxy popped up out of the water, fuming about what had just happened. She was getting ready to climb back onto her jet ski, when she saw it was smoking. There was no way she was finishing the challenge on that thing.

"Gahhh!" Roxy yelled in frustration.

Cheek had seen the scene unfold, and there was no way she was going to let Adrian win after that.

She quickly headed in the direction Adrian had gone. She needed to get that flag away from him, and now.

Marionette and Ballora watched from the ship, as Cheek chased Adrian down. Yes, Marionette was mad about the wrecked jet skis, but he figured he could underpay Nightmare to fix them later.

"How much time is left?" Ballora asked. Marionette looked down at the small timer he had in his hand.

"Less than a minute." He replied, before looking back up at the action.

Cheek continued to speed after Adrian, trying her best to catch up to him and get the flag.

Adrian had gone back to doing his twists and turns to stay away from her. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen again that happened last time. This challenge was his.

Cheek started to get more and more nerved up the longer it took her to get to him. That's when she grew more determined.

She sped up on the jet ski as fast as she could, and was finally able to catch up to him. Adrian was surprised by this.

Cheek started reaching for the flag, but Adrian started trying driving away from her. Cheek wasn't having any of that.

She did everything she could to make sure he didn't get away from her, at least not until after she had the flag.

Cheek grabbed ahold of the flag and it soon became a battle of strength as they tried to pry it away from each other, all while steering their jet skis.

After several seconds of yanking at the flag, Adrian finally used his other paw to smack Cheek's hand away. She quickly went back to try and grab the flag again, but before she could, she was interrupted.

"And... TIME!" Marionette yelled into a megaphone. Cheek went wide eyed, as a smile formed on Adrian's face.

"W-wait! N-no!" Cheek exclaimed in shock. Adrian chuckled.

"Well, isn't that a shame. So close, yet so far. Better luck next time." Adrian said, getting Cheek to look at him. He gave her a wink, before driving off back towards the ship with the flag still in his possession.

"And it looks like your winner of today's challenge is, to no surprise at this point, once again, Adrian!" Marionette exclaimed.

Cheek sat on her jet ski in shock. She had really come so close to winning that she could taste it. But somehow, Adrian managed to squirm his way into yet another win.

Cheek was so shocked, she didn't even know what to say or do at that point.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"And great, yet another win for Adrian." Cheek said, before shaking her head. "There has to be an end to this somewhere." She continued. "I just can't believe I was so close to winning, but lost because of time running out. That makes me just as mad as Adrian winning again." She finished.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"And that's another win under my belt." Adrian said, a smirk on his face. "I wonder when these losers are going to learn that it's pointless for them to keep trying. They all might as well just give up." He continued. "This season, that money, it's MINE." He finished. His smirk turning more sinister than before.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera, her eyes narrowed as she stared into it.

"This was the LAST challenge that Adrian is going to win, because in the next one, the Roxy that everyone used to know and love WILL be back." Roxy said.

(Switch to -Baby)

Baby sat in front of the camera trying her hardest not to burst into tears again. She was heartbroken after what Mike had done.

"I-I *Sniffles* just don't get it. W-why would *Sniffles* M-M-Mike-*Begins Uncontrollably Sobbing*" Baby was trying to say, before she broke out into tears and began to loudly cry again.

(Switch to -Mike)

Mike sat in front of the camera shaking his head in remorse.

"Okay, I didn't mean to snap at Baby like I did, she was just... overstepping her boundaries? If she can even somehow manage to overstep more than she already has." Mike started. "She's different, and it does get really annoying, but, I do owe her an apology. I mean after all, I am famous now, and being famous means I have fans, probably none as obsessive over me as Baby is, but still." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome back, competitors! I'm sure you're all very pleased that we have returned to our usual elimination ceremony rules!" Marionette exclaimed. None of them looked at all thrilled. "That's the spirit!" He continued. "Anyways, moving on, the rules! Firstly, I have four Marionette Co-captain badges to given it today to those lucky four of you that are going to be declared our final four competitors! If you do not receive an award, you must take the embarrassing walk of shame down the Plank of Losers, and deal with how bad it's going to hurt once you realize you've gone through everything you have this season for absolutely nothing!" He finished, to the annoyance of the competitors.

"Get on with it. You do this at EVERY elimination ceremony." Roxy said, clearly not in the mood. Marionette flashed a smile at her.

"Well, looks like someone is upset with her subpar performance in todays challenge." He said. Roxy narrowed her eyes at him. "So, since you all seem to be in some kind of hurry- I don't know why, there's no where for you to go and nothing for you to do- I'll get the fun started!" He exclaimed. "Our first Marionette Co-captain badge of the night goes to, today's challenge winner, Adrian." He finished, before tossing Adrian a badge. Adrian caught it and smiled at it, before smirking over towards Roxy. She glared at him.

"Next badge goes to... Roxy." Marionette called, as he tossed Roxy a badge. Adrian's smirk faded, as one formed on Roxy's face.

"And... Cheek." Marionette said, as he tossed Cheek a badge.

Mike, who had previously been slouched forward, sat up straight and looked over at Baby. Baby looked at him, surprised, before quickly looking away.

"Mike, Baby, one of you is outta here!" Marionette exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Mike slowly started shaking his head, as he looked back at Baby, who sat there with a hurt, depressed look on her face.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Mike finally managed to break his contact from Baby and look back at Marionette.

One of them was obviously about to get the boot. This is what Mike had wanted all season, and now that its happening, he feels like a jerk, so he can't even be happy about it.

Baby continued sit there in silence, she looked at Marionette, before staring back down to the floor.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

Mike honestly didn't know what to say. He still had that lingering feeling of remorse for yelling at Baby the way he did, but he also felt anger towards Adrian for setting him up and starting all of this to begin with, and along with those two things, now nervousness was building up inside of him at the fact that he could very well get eliminated tonight.

He had so many feelings present in his mine at that moment, he was starting to get a headache.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed, as he started to slow the final badge.

Baby finally looked back up towards Marionette. She didn't look nervous like you'd expect her to be, she still looked sad.

Mike looked over at her and kept wondering to himself, did he really make her THAT sad?

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed again, as the badge came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors. "...Mike." He finally said, before tossing Mike the final badge. "Baby, you're out." He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Baby looked back towards the floor and sighed.

"The worst day of my life continues." She said, before once again breaking out into tears.

Mike sat there for several seconds, before standing up and walking in front of her.

"Baby?" Mike said curiously, hoping to get her attention. Baby sniffled, as she looked up and wiped the tears away. "Look, I owe you an apology, ya know, for earlier." He continued.

"It's o-okay, Mike, I know you don't want to apologize. You don't have to." Baby said. The first thing Mike noticed was the fact she called him ''Mike'' instead of ''Mikey'' like she usually did.

"I do. Look, I shouldn't have said the things I did. I was wrong to do so. It's just, you haven't really given me any space since we've been here, and I don't really like the fact that it seems like no matter what time of the day it is, you're always breathing down my neck." Mike said, Baby looked down sadly. "That doesn't mean I don't appreciate you as a fan, it just means, I need my personal space like you need yours. And as far as the wedding and children thing, Baby, I have a girlfriend back home. One that I'm madly in love with. So as far as us, friends is the only thing we can be, I really hope you understand." He continued. He was trying to do this in the most nice way possible. He didn't want to say anything and hurt Baby's feelings anymore than he already had.

"So... you don't want a baby Bidybab?" Baby asked. Mike shook his head.

"Uh... no. Sorry." He replied.

"And my pictures?" Baby said curiously.

"I was being honest when I said I didn't ruin those." Mike said.

"I can tell you who was responsible for that one." Roxy said, getting the others to look at her. They all immediately knew who she was talking about, and all turned their glares to Adrian. Adrian shrugged, a small grin prominent on his face.

"Look, anyways, thank you for all of the none creepy stuff you did for me this season. I appreciate it. Like at the bridge the other day, if it wasn't for your help, I don't think I would have made it, so thank you." Mike said, turning his attention back to Baby.

"You're welcome, Mikey." Baby replied, a smile returning to her face. Even though Mike hated the nickname, a small relieved smile formed on his face when he heard her calm him it again.

"So... are we good?" Mike asked. Baby nodded.

"Yep! We're good." She replied.

"Cool." Mike replied, relieved that this whole mess was finally over. Now, he felt like he could be somewhat happy that Baby was finally getting the boot.

Sure, he was glad they were back on good terms, but he still wanted to be able to take a shower without the risk of her popping up in there with him.

"So... I guess it's time for you to go." Mike said, Baby nodded sadly. The two stood there for several seconds, before Baby surprised Mike by pulling him in for a hug.

Mike felt all the air be knocked out of him when Baby pulled him into her tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed. Mike struggled to pat her back a couple of times, hoping she would let him go afterwords.

After several more seconds, Baby finally broke the hug, allowing air to once again travel through Mike's lungs.

"Let's get this show on the road, I need to get back to trying to convince Nightmare to be my assistant, as well as the chef, janitor, and steer the ship." Marionette said. That's when Baby got a bright idea.

"I'll be your assistant!" She exclaimed happily, as she turned to him. Mike quickly and repeatedly started shaking his head and waving his hands for Marionette to say no.

"I don't know. Have you ever done an assistant job before?" Marionette asked. Baby shook her head.

"No, but it can't be that hard!" She replied.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed, as he thought about it. Mike continued to frantically wave his arms, begging for Marionette to turn her down. "Usually when someone gets eliminated, I like watching them take the walk of shame down the Plank of Losers, though." He continued. Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to pay me." Baby said.

"You're hired!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Yay!" Baby exclaimed happily, as she clapped her hands.

Mike groaned as he dropped down into one of the seats and buried his face in his hands. So close. He was so close.

"Yay, Mikey, I don't have to leave!" Baby exclaimed as she turned to Mike, a large smile on her face.

"Yay." Mike replied in a fake-enthusiastic tone.

Marionette chuckled, before walking away from the group.

"And after another event filled episode, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Roxy finally return to her old roots in order to wipe out Adrian? Will Cheek manage to get over her very upsetting, but hilarious loss? Will Mike finally get that personal space he's been craving so much? And how will Baby do as my newly hired assistant?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And there's chapter 21! Yep, Baby is finally out! Well, technically.

I've noticed the drastic amount of dislike towards her lately, and some of your guys' reviews about her have actually given me a good laugh. So I thank you for that. (Yes, I'm being dead serious.)

So, yes, Baby is out of the competition and will be taking on a new role as Marionette's new assistant!

Also, we are now down to our final four this season! Adrian, Cheek, Roxy, and Mike!

So, with only a few chapters left this season, I hope you guys are getting hyped for the finale!

Oh, and one more thing. I just want to mention how coincidental it is that Baby got the boot on the one year anniversary of the day Sister Location came out. Thought that was pretty funny.

Regardless, I will see you all next week!


	23. Romance City Cycling

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our remaining five competitors went head to head in a revamped version of a season one classic challenge, Capture the Flag! This time on jet skis, without teams, and in the middle of the ocean!" Marionette exclaimed. "Things got heated between Mike and Baby, when Adrian threw his next plan into motion by adding his own special touches to the very very VERY creepy pictures Baby drew for Mike, and blaming Mike for said additions. Roxy, who for the first time this season got less screen time than Mike and Baby in a single episode, was finally getting her rest and relaxation... until Adrian ruined it for her, like usual. And Cheek, well... Cheek didn't do much besides shut down Adrian once again!" He continued. "But in the end, after an almost completely one sided jet ski capture the flag race and a hilarious pile up by competitors who clearly need to learn how to drive a jet ski, it would be Adrian once again picking up the victory, defeating a very very close to victory Cheek, leaving her in pure disappointment, and Baby and Mike being sent to the bottom two, where Baby was finally sent packing after a heartwarming make up with Mike. Well, she should have been sent packing, but instead became my new assistant who I don't have to pay!" He finished, before letting out a chuckle.

"With our final four competitors decided, what'll happen this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Mike had woken up bright and early in hopes of getting a shower without Baby bothering him.

He gathered some clean clothes and slowly opened his bedroom door, before peaking out into the hallway, and to his relief, there were no signs of Baby or her creepy skull that she carries around with her.

Marionette had been keeping her pretty busy ever since she offered to be his new assistant. Bad thing for her, but a good thing for Mike.

She would still somehow find time to bother him, but she wasn't as bad as she was before everything went down with Adrian and the drawings.

Mike quickly headed out of his room and down the hallway into the bathroom.

He managed to take a nice shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and head back to his room without Baby showing up. That was everything he had dreamed of.

Mike dropped off his dirty clothes in his bedroom, before heading to the dining hall for breakfast.

Once he got there, the first thing he saw were Baby and Ballora talking to Nightmare, who was trying to read a magazine on the other side of the counter where the food was.

Mike had been thinking about turning around and coming back later, but his stomach ended up winning the battle, so he decided to stay.

He didn't even get to the counter, before Baby turned around and spotted him.

"Oh, good morning, Mikey! I didn't even hear you come in!" Baby exclaimed.

"Uh... Yeah, I just got here." Mike said.

"That's perfect! Because I just finished your plate!" Baby exclaimed, as she turned and grabbed a pre-made plate off of the counter. "Here you go! All of your favorites!" She continued, as she turned back around and extended the plate out to Mike.

"Um... thank you, Baby." Mike said, as he took the plate.

"No problem at all, Mikey! Just because I'm Marionette's assistant now doesn't mean I don't still have time for you!" Baby exclaimed. He gave her a slight nod before walking away towards an empty table.

Mike sat down and began to eat his breakfast. As he did, he watched Baby hurriedly rush out of the room holding a cup of coffee, presumably for Marionette. He shook his head as he continued eating.

After several minutes, Baby finally returned, a somewhat relived smile on her face.

"Ballora! I got it right this time!" Baby exclaimed, happily.

"That's great. Usually he isn't THAT stingy about his coffee." Ballora said.

"It's okay! It only took me fifty-two tries to get it right! I'll get it right the first time next time!" Baby exclaimed.

Ballora didn't particularly like the way Marionette treated his assistants', she had told him plenty of times how she felt about it, but it always seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"Why don't you sit down and take a break for a little while, I'm sure Nester will be fine." Ballora said.

"Really?!" Baby asked. Ballora nodded.

"Really." She replied. Baby smiled, before rushing over to the table Mike was at and sitting down next to him.

"Mikey, looks like I'm on break! So I have a few minutes to spend with you!" Baby exclaimed. Mike looked at her, and gave her a somewhat fake, uncomfortable smile.

"*Sarcastically Chuckles* ... Great." Mike said, with fake enthusiasm.

For the next several minutes, Mike sat there uncomfortably eating, while Baby sat next to him with a smile on her face.

"Baby, can you please stop staring at me like that?" Mike finally asked.

"Oh, sure, Mikey." Baby replied, as she looked away. Mike sighed in relief, before taking another bite of his food.

As Mike sat there eating, Ballora walked up to the table.

"Good morning, Mike. Enjoying your breakfast?" She asked. Mike looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to at least." He replied.

Ballora learned just in the past few days had learned how Baby can be. She didn't get annoyed by her, but she knew Mike did, so she wanted to help.

"Well, that's good." Ballora said, before looking over at Baby, who was trying her hardest not to look over at Mike. "Baby, why don't you get something to eat?" She said, getting Baby's attention.

"Should I?! I don't know how long my break is." Baby replied.

"Go make yourself a plate and don't worry about Nester." Ballora said. Baby smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" She exclaimed happily, before bouncing out of her seat and making her way over to where the food was.

Once she was gone, Ballora sat down across from Mike.

"I know she may be hard to deal with, but be patient with her. She hasn't been as intrusive as she was before you said what you needed to the other night so that's a start. This season will be over before you know it and you'll be able to go home." Ballora said, in a soft, motherly tone. Mike looked at her, once again pausing his eating.

"Yeah, she's pretty difficult to deal with, and I've had to do it all season. She may not be as bad as she was, but she still somehow finds a way to always be there." He said. Ballora nodded. She understood where Mike was coming from.

"Like I said, this will all be over before you know it and you won't have to worry about it anymore. Hey, you may even miss having her around once this is over." Ballora said. Mike had to use every bit of will power he had to refrain from falling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I highly doubt that." Mike said. Ballora shrugged.

"We'll see." She said. Just as she finished, Baby came flying back over to the table.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed, as she sat her plate down, before quickly retaking her seat next to Mike.

"That's great, Baby." Mike said, trying to sound less annoyed than he did last time. Ballora once again nodded at him, before standing up.

As she stood up, she bumped her knee on the bottom of the table. When she did, Mike's fork fell from his plate and onto the floor, before bouncing a couple of feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ballora apologized, before bending down to pick up the fork, completely unaware of the view she was giving Mike and Baby.

When Ballora bent over, Mike inadvertently looked over and saw just how short of a skirt she was wearing today. He good a nice, up close glimpse of her full moon.

Mike's cheeks lit up bright red as he quickly looked away, as he did, his nose started bleeding, before he fell out of his seat and back first onto the floor.

Baby looked over at him, before looking over to what he was looking at in confusion. As soon as she saw what he did, she quickly looked away, her cheeks bright red, before her nose started bleeding and she fell back first out of her seat and onto the floor next to Mike.

Once Ballora finally stood up, she turned back around to face Mike and Baby, and saw both of them lying on the floor with nose bleeds.

"Oh my." Ballora said worryingly, before grabbing a couple of napkins and getting down onto her knees next to them.

She quickly dabbed away the blood, but they were both still blushing profusely. Ballora thought maybe the heat was getting to them and they needed a little air. So she stood up, walked over to Nightmare, and asked him for his magazine.

After almost a minute of arguing, he finally forked it over, in annoyance of course.

Once Ballora had the magazine, she walked back over to the two downed competitors and started fanning them with it.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Okay, Emily, babe, if you're watching this, I am so so soooo sorry." Mike started. "But, if you were here, and you saw the same full moon I did, you would have done the same thing. Seriously." He continued. "I mean, if full moons actually looked like that, I'd become nocturnal just so I could see them." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had just gotten out of the shower and was now in her room getting dressed. She planned on getting something to eat from the dining hall, and then hopefully getting in some relaxation time before the challenge. She figured that's not how it was going to work though.

She finished getting dressed and brushing her messy fur. Once she figured she was ready, she headed out of her room.

What surprised her the most was the lack of Adrian the whole walk to the dining hall. She wasn't complaining, the less Adrian she had to deal with the better.

Once she made it to the dining hall, she walked in and saw Ballora on her knees fanning Mike and Baby, who were laying on the floor with bloody noses, with a magazine, and an angry Nightmare standing at the counter with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he watched.

Roxy rolled her eyes and shook her head before heading to the counter. She didn't know what happened, and she didn't want to know what happened.

She walked up to the counter, as she did, Nightmare turned his scowl from Mike, Baby, and Ballora, to her.

"What?" Roxy asked, clearly not in the mood.

"None of ya business!" Nightmare exclaimed. Roxy went wide eyed for a split second, before her annoyed look returned.

"Breath mints, have you ever heard of them?" Roxy asked sarcastically. Nightmare snorted, he was already angry that Ballora took his magazine to fan down Baby and Mike, but Roxy, she was pushing it.

"Why not go and win a challenge instead of standin' here running your mouth to me?!" Nightmare yelled. Roxy growled.

"Why don't you go get a job where you don't have to be someone's *Bleep*?!" Roxy yelled back. Nightmare went wide eyed, before glaring at her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Ballora exclaimed, as she turned to face the two.

Roxy and Nightmare both turned their glares away from each other and looked over at her.

"There's no reason the two of you should be arguing like that. So calm down." Ballora said. Roxy and Nightmare turned their glares back to each other when she finished, but neither one of them said anything.

Roxy prompted to grab a bagel, before heading out of the dining hall. She didn't want to be anywhere close to Nightmare at that moment.

She had just gotten out of the dining hall, and turned to walk to her usual seat, when she saw it was already being occupied. She didn't like who was occupying it.

Adrian was laying back in the chair with his arms folded behind his head. Roxy stood there for several seconds, before Adrian turned his head to look at her.

"Good morning, Roxy. Beautiful day isn't it?" Adrian said curiously, his sly smile present on his face. Roxy's annoyed look stayed prominent in her own.

"No. Now get out of my chair and go somewhere else." Roxy said. Adrian chuckled.

"You know, I actually like this chair. It's pretty comfortable. Now I see why you're always sitting in it." He said.

"Yeah, now get out of it." Roxy said in a more annoyed tone. Adrian thought about it a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I think I'm good here. I'm enjoying myself- relaxing. You should try it sometime." Adrian said. That turned Roxy from annoyed, to mad.

"I always try and relax and you're always there to make sure I don't!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there, princess, theres nothing to get angry about." Adrian said. Roxy growled.

"You're stupid face is something to get angry about." Roxy said. "Now get out of my chair!" She continued.

"Roxy, my dear, dear vixen, this can't be your chair. I don't see your name on it, and besides, like I said, I'm pretty comfortable." Adrian said, further angering Roxy.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to-" Roxy started, before being interrupted.

"-You're going to what? Throw me overboard? Punch me? Rip my head off? You've said all of these horrible things before, so why haven't you don't it yet?" Adrian asked.

Roxy honestly didn't know why she hadn't done it yet. Usually she was pretty good at backing her threats.

"Oh, I know, you haven't done it yet because deep down you know you have a crush on me. I know I've said it before, but you're just too embarrassed to admit it." Adrian replied to his own question. Roxy grew even more angry with his answer.

"I don't like you... you..." Roxy stammered, not even able to come up with an insult she hasn't used already.

"You moron? You idiot? You loser? You... Jerk?" Adrian said curiously. He was enjoying this. Roxy growled and stomped her foot in frustration, before storming off. Adrian smirked as she did.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"This is way too easy. The only thing I had to do was sit in Roxy's stupid chair to make her mad." Adrian started before chuckling and shaking his head. "If that's all it takes then she definitely isn't winning anything this season. Getting mad over a chair? Ha! Pathetic." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was sitting in her room on her bed, just thinking. There was a lot to think about.

She still couldn't get over the last challenge. She was a fingertip away from finally ending Adrian's losing streak, and she couldn't do it. She lost, and she felt like she not only let herself down, but she let the others who were counting on her to win down too. It was rough to deal with.

And what was worse than that, was the fact that she didn't even have Brent there anymore to help her through it. He always knew how to make her feel better when she was upset and she didn't even have him with her anymore.

She looked over at the Brent plushie that was propped up against her pillow, before pulling it into her arms and hugging it to her chest.

After hugging it for several seconds, she finally pulled it away and looked at it again. Seeing it just made her miss Brent even more.

She sat there staring at the plush for several seconds, until she heard a knock on her door. She looked up at it, an annoyed look taking over her face. She was in no mood to deal with Adrian today, and she knew he was going to be the one knocking.

After ignoring it, several seconds passed before there was another knock.

"Adrian, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today, so just go-" Cheek was saying, before being cut off.

"-It's not Adrian. Open the door." A voice said from the other side. It clearly wasn't Adrian. Cheek knew the voice, and was surprised to be hearing it.

Cheek sat the Brent plushie back down against her pillow, before hopping out of bed and making her way to the door.

Once she got there, she opened it and saw Roxy standing on the other side of it.

"We need to talk." Roxy said. Cheek was still confused, but she was kind of interested in hearing what Roxy had to say.

Cheek steeped out of the way and motioned for her to come in. Roxy obliged.

Once Roxy was in the room, Cheek closed the door back, before turning around to face the vixen.

"Okay, what's up with this special visit?" Cheek asked. Roxy itched the top of her head, she seriously couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"I need your help." Roxy replied. Cheek was even more confused now.

"My help? With what?" She asked.

"I need your help making sure Adrian loses today's challenge so we can make sure he gets eliminated tonight." Roxy replied. Cheek was somewhat surprised by this. The reason she was only somewhat surprised was because this was coming out of Roxy's mouth, the same Roxy that went through all of the first season cheating and manipulating others to make sure she made it to the finals.

"How am I supposed to help?" Cheek asked.

"By us coming up with a plan and doing whatever it takes to cost Adrian the challenge." Roxy replied.

"So... by cheating?" Cheek asked.

"Kinda." Roxy replied.

"No, no ''kinda'', by cheating." Cheek said.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want to call it." Roxy said.

"I don't cheat." Cheek said.

"Then don't call it cheating and you won't be." Roxy said.

"It doesn't matter what you call it or how you look at it, it's cheating regardless." Cheek said, Roxy rolled her eyes. "And besides, this seems like another alliance thing, and no offense, but every time you get into an alliance with someone, you end up screwing them." She continued.

"Oh yeah? Who have I been in an alliance with and screwed?" Roxy asked.

"Um... Lets see, Randy for starters and then Baxter-" Cheek was replying, before being interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I've done some... questionable things in the past, but this is different. This HAS to be done, and I really hate to admit it, but I need your help." Roxy said. Cheek was surprised that anything of the sorts was coming out of Roxy's mouth, and the weirdest part was she actually sounded sincere about it. Cheek was about to speak, but was interrupted before she could.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice throughout the ship.

Once Marionette was done, Roxy looked back at Cheek.

"Look, don't think about this like an alliance, because frankly, I dislike having to do this just as much as you do. But if we don't do something, Adrian is going to end up screwing all of us on his way to the top. I don't want that just like I'm sure you don't." Roxy said. Cheek sat there listening to everything Roxy was saying, but she didn't know what to say back. "I can see you're thinking on it. But just know, I'm not the bad guy here, Adrian is, and if you want him gone, you're going to have to put your pride aside and do something." She continued, before standing up and walking to the door. She opened it and left the room without saying another word.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Look, I don't mind Cheek now as much as I did back in the first season. I don't know if she likes me and frankly I don't care, but if we're going to take Adrian out, we have to work together." Roxy started. "Me asking for her help was something I never thought I'd have to do and it's something I didn't want to do. But Adrian needs to lose one of these challenges if he's going to get eliminated, and if I have to resort back to my scheming to make sure that happens, that's what I'm going to do." She continued.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Roxy coming to me for help? That's new." Cheek started, before shaking her head. "I know I shouldn't feel bad for Adrian for her wanting to cheat to get him eliminated, and believe me, I don't. But if I manage to win this season, I don't want it to be because I cheated to do so. Roxy may be okay with it, but I'm not. I may sound old fashioned and lame for saying that, but I've never been one to cheat. It's just not a real win if you have to cheat to do it." She continued. "So as far as Roxy's offer goes, I'll have to think on it." She finished.

(Confessional End)

After Roxy had left the room, Cheek sat there for almost two minutes thinking about what she had just said.

After thinking, she shook her head and stood up, before heading out to the deck for the challenge.

Since there were only four competitors left, it didn't take long for the four of them to gather out on the deck.

Once they were all out there, they waited for several minutes for Marionette to show up. Eventually, he, Ballora, and Baby finally appeared on the viewing deck.

"Goooooood morning, final four!" Marionette exclaimed, in his usual happy tone. "How are you liking being in the final four so far?" He asked.

"It's great, now will you tell us what today's challenge is already?" Roxy replied, clearly in no mood for Marionette's games.

"I could, but not with that attitude!" Marionette replied. Roxy growled in annoyance.

"Tell us what the challenge is before-!" Roxy started, before stopping once she saw the grin on Marionette's face. She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to yell at him so he could drag this on longer than it needed to be dragged on for.

"Before you what?" Marionette asked, his grin still prominent on his face. Roxy clenched her paws and took a deep breath.

"Never mind." She finally replied. Marionette chuckled.

"Okay, now that that's over with, lets get into today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. "Today we are going to be making a stop in the most romantic city in the world, Paris!" He exclaimed, catching the remaining competitors off guard.

"Are you serious?!" Cheek asked. Marionette nodded.

"Yep! Because today's challenge is going to be a bicycle race to one of the world's most well known landmarks, the Eiffel Tower!" He replied.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Never been to Paris, and seeing the Eiffel Tower in person is cool, so this should be fun." Mike said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I have always wanted to go to Paris, but I wanted to go for the first time with Brent. It's something else we had talked about, and now that's being taken away just like Japan was." Cheek started, before looking down sadly. "I had it in my head already, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower in the most romantic city in the world, with my love... It's so... perfect." She continued, as she got lost in a day dream.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I've been to France before. Love it. I've actually been wanting to go back, but not with Adrian with me. The others are... tolerable, even Baby, but Adrian... no." Roxy said, before shaking her head. "But, this is the challenge that Adrian will be losing, and the challenge where he WILL finally get eliminated." She continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with the most relaxed look possible on his face.

"Paris, huh. Neat." Adrian said, as a smirk formed.

(Confessional End)

The competitors walked over to the side of the ship as it docked. It was mesmerizing to see in person.

Once the ship was docked, the ramp lowered and the competitors walked down onto the dock. They looked around as Marionette, Ballora, and Baby followed behind.

"Woooowwww! Paris! This is sooooo coooool!" Baby exclaimed excitedly, as she ran around trying to look at everything she could.

"It is very beautiful." Ballora commented.

Marionette nodded along as he looked around. As he did, Nightmare walked down the ramp with an annoyed look on his face and handed him a small piece of paper. Marionette was confused, but Nightmare didn't hang around long enough to give him an explanation.

Marionette opened up the folded piece of paper and saw a few words written on it. He was confused at first, but then he remembered what Ballora had just said.

"Ohhhh." Marionette said as he nodded, before crumpling up the paper and throwing it backwards. "It's not as beautiful as you though." He said, with a smile on his face. Ballora looked at him.

"What was that, sweetie?" She said curiously. Marionette frowned, but his smile quickly returned.

"I said not as beautiful as- you know what, forget it." He said, as he walked towards the competitors. "Alright, the bikes you will be riding are right over there. Again, the rules for this challenge a very simple: you compete in a very self-explanatory bicycle race through the streets of Paris, with the first competitor making it to the Eiffel Tower wins." He continued. "Now, everyone pick a bike and lets get this challenge started." He finished.

The remaining four competitors walked to the four bikes that were stood up at the front of the dock. A red one, a pink and white one, a black and silver one, and a blue one.

Roxy went pink and white, Adrian went red, Cheek went black and silver, and Mike went blue.

Once everyone had their bike and they were all at the starting line, Marionette got ready to start the challenge.

"Good luck, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed, as she waved at Mike. Mike flinched when he heard her yell his name like that.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, your girlfriend is wishing you good luck." Adrian said, mockingly.

"She's not my-" Mike started, before being cut off.

"-GO!" Marionette exclaimed. As soon as he did, Roxy, Adrian, and Cheek started peddling as fast as they could, sending them flying off, and leaving Mike in their dust.

Once the dust cleared and Mike realized he was now in last place, he quickly got to peddling to try and catch up.

Adrian was ahead of both Roxy and Cheek, but not by much. He was peddling as fast as he could down the path.

Cheek and Roxy looked over at each other, before looking straight back at Adrian. They didn't know how he was ahead of them when they all left the starting line at the same time and were all pretty much going the same speed.

Mike was still in last. He could see the others in the distance, but with how fast he had been peddling, he was already winded and tired. He was use to riding bikes, but not like this.

Adrian had been paying neither Cheek nor Roxy any mind. He figured with how he was in first already, he had this challenge in the bag just like the last seven.

Roxy and Cheek thought otherwise. They knew they needed to pass him. Roxy wanted to ram him off of the path and wipe him out, while Cheek wanted to use the less cheap way and actually pass him like you're supposed to do to get ahead of someone in a race.

Adrian decided to take in the sights before his victory. One of the first things he passed was the Palais Garnier Opera house.

"Ahh, opera. What a rich history." He said with a smile.

Cheek would have really loved to take in the sights, that's why she wanted to come with Brent, but for now, she had to stay focused on the challenge and not worry about anything else.

Roxy wasn't worried about seeing anything besides Adrian lose. So she didn't care what she saw or didn't see.

Bike riding was a workout, a workout that Adrian didn't mind too much. He was acting like this was a regular everyday bike ride with nothing on the line. He didn't see anything wrong with his cockiness. Roxy just kept getting more and more annoyed by it.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Wow, Paris is a lot nicer than I expected it to be. It's a relief that the others finally realized that there was no point in trying to beat me, so they stopped. Because of that, I'm getting to take in all of the sights." Adrian said, with a smile.

(Confessional End)

Mike was still behind the others. He was starting to really struggle to maintain his current position. He didn't know how they were doing it.

Next on Adrian's sightsee list was Place De La Concorde. It was quite a large set of land, and they had to bike ride straight through it. As he did, he passed the Obelisk. He looked up and nodded at it as he passed.

Roxy and Cheek were still hot on his tail. Again, Cheek would have loved to sightsee, but now wasn't the time for that.

It didn't take long for Adrian to realize that the Eiffel Tower wasn't too much farther away. He was enjoying every minute of this.

Mike, who had almost died at this point, was still in last. He was falling further and further behind as the minutes passed.

Roxy was at the brink of explosion at this point. She was tired of seeing Adrian ahead of her. She looked over at Cheek, who had a determined look on her face.

Once she looked straight again, she saw they were getting ready to pass the The Musée d'Orsay Museum. Roxy never cared for museums.

Once they passed it, The Eiffel Tower wasn't too far away. Roxy knew she needed to do something if she was going to make sure Adrian lost.

Roxy tried her best to peddle faster than she already was. It was working a little bit, but he was still ahead of her.

As The Eiffel Tower appeared in the distance, Roxy now that if she was going to do something, it had to be now.

Adrian finally looked back and acknowledged that he did indeed have opponents. He smirked at the two females, before flashing them a wink. This not only annoyed Roxy even more than she already was, but it also annoyed Cheek.

"Do you really want him to win again?!" Roxy asked. Cheek shook her head without looking over at the vixen.

"No." She replied, as she peddled even faster than she already was, passing Roxy.

Roxy smirked, before doing the same.

Roxy and Cheek eventually caught up to Adrian. The parked on either side of him, trapping him in the middle.

Adrian looked back and fourth between the two females, before looking ahead again. The tower was just up ahead, there was no way he could lose now.

Roxy moved closer to him until she bumped into him. Adrian started to wobble, but eventually regained his balance. He looked over at her with an annoyed look on his face.

Roxy smirked as she did it again. Adrian started wobbling once again, giving Cheek enough time to start getting past him.

As she did, Adrian rammed his front tire into her back tire hoping to knock her back. But what ended up happening instead was her tire got jammed and her bike jolted to a stop, before spinning her sideways which caused Adrian to try and drift to avoid her, send him into Roxy. All three of them wrecked into each other causing a pile up.

Almost thirty seconds later, Mike flew past the pile up. He felt sick to his stomach at this point. Eventually he slammed on the breaks once he made it to the tower. Once he was there, he immediately collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as he lay there.

"And it looks like your winner of today's challenge is Mike!" Marionette exclaimed. Mike lay on the ground in shock when he heard those words come out of Marionette's mouth.

"Yay! Mikey! You did it!" Baby exclaimed as she ran over to Mike and tackled him into a hug.

"I won! I actually won!" Mike exclaimed.

Roxy, Cheek, and Adrian had managed to push themselves out of their small pile up. They were bruised, and their bikes were totaled, but for the most part, they were fine.

"N-no... my winning streak..." Adrian said in disbelief, as he shook his head.

"That's right! It's over! And you're outta here tonight!" Roxy exclaimed. Adrian looked at her, but didn't say anything. "Hey, lets get back to the ship and get this elimination ceremony started. The sooner he's out of my life, the better." She continued, as she stood up and looked over at Marionette.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Marionette asked.

"What do you mean ''what are you talking about''? The elimination ceremony. He lost, and I want him gone." Roxy replied. Marionette laughed.

"I hate to break it to you, but there is no elimination ceremony tonight." Marionette said, Roxy went wide eyed.

"What?!" Both her and Cheek exclaimed in unison.

"Nope, this was a reward challenge. Did I forget to mention that?" Marionette asked, as he looked at Ballora. Roxy and Cheek were both shocked.

Adrian went from staring at the ground in disbelief, to laughing with a smirk on his face.

"Well, better luck next time, ladies." Adrian said, as he pushed himself to his feet.

Cheek and Roxy couldn't believe it, they finally get him to lose a challenge, and its not even an elimination challenge.

"So what did I win?" Mike asked, getting Marionette's attention.

"Oh, right. Congratulations, Mike! You and one guest will now have the opportunity to travel to the very top of the Eiffel Tower and have the most wonderful view of the most romantic city in the world as possible as well as one free meal at one of the two restaurants inside of the tower!" Marionette replied. Mike was okay with that prize, but the only person he would really want to go up there with would be his girlfriend, and obviously that wasn't going to happen. "And before you pick your guest, I must inform you that you can not choose any of the losers of today's challenge, my wife or I, or Nightmare." He exclaimed.

"Wait, then that only leaves..." Mike started, before stopping as he slowly looked over at Baby, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Ohhhh, Mikey I'd love to!" Baby exclaimed, before grabbing Mike's hand and dragging him towards the elevator. Mike didn't like this, not one bit.

Marionette laughed as he watched Mike try to break the grip, as Baby dragged him.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I seriously can't believe, after all of that, Adrian still managed to avoid getting eliminated." Cheek said, as she shook her head. "This is ridiculous. It's so ridiculous that... I have to do something that I didn't want to do." She continued, before looking down. "I just hope I don't end up regretting it." She finished.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Bull*Bleep*! Bull*Bleep*! Bull*Bleep*! Bull*Bleep *! Bull*Bleep*! Bull*Bleep*!" Roxy repeatedly yelled in anger.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian chuckled as he sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed.

"My winning streak may be over, but I'm not done, not by a long shot." Adrian said, a smirk growing on his face.

(Switch to -Mike)

Mike sat silent in front of the camera, before finally letting out a deep sigh.

"I win a challenge... and I get punished for doing so. Great. My luck never fails to impress me." Mike said, before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

"And with another challenge down, and Adrian's winning streak over, what'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Will Cheek accept Roxy's offer to team up and take out Adrian? How is Adrian going to deal with the end of his amazing seven challenge winning streak? And with this victory, is Mike going to capitalize on the momentum he now holds over his peers?" He continued. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

(At The Top of The Eiffel Tower)

Baby was standing behind the railing, with a huge smile on her face, staring out at the city. Mike on the other hand was repeatedly banging his head against the railing waiting for this to end.

"This is a beautiful view! Isn't it, William?!" Baby exclaimed, as she pulled William out to show him the view. Mike groaned loudly, as he picked up the pace with his hitting his head against the railing.

* * *

(Question: Which Total Drama character do you think is the most underrated?)

Yep, no elimination this week, and I know this chapter is late and shorter than usual, and I apologize for that. It's just been another busy week, and I've had a lot going on, so writing was pushed to the back burner that's why it took me so long to finish it.

However, I do have another poll opened up on my profile page.

The biggest question of all... Who is your favorite Total Drama Fazbear character?

With such a large roster of characters, I'm allowing up to three choices. So maybe it'll be easier to decide? Who knows.

But go vote! It'll give me some insight on which characters everyone actually really liked.

And I will see you all next week!


	24. Tag Team Volleyball Sabotage

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, we made another stop on our over seas world tour, this time making a stop in the most romantic city in the world, Paris, where our remaining four competitors were sent on a bike race through the city in an attempt to be the first person to reach the Eiffel Tower!" Marionette started. "Mike, even though he finally got what he had been longing for in the form of Baby's elimination, quickly realized that his nightmare wasn't over yet, as I hired Baby on to be my new no-pay assistant, and she continued her bothering and annoying him *Chuckle*. Roxy soon realized that the thorn that has been in her side since the very beginning, Adrian, wasn't going anywhere, as he continued his usual routine of making her angry! Which led to her finally realizing she was going to need help eliminating the competition, when she decided that Cheek was her best opportunity for help. Cheek wasn't too sure about the offer, however, and left the vixen hanging for an answer." He continued. "But in the end, after landmarks were passed, and Adrian's taunting continued, it was a mistake of his own when, trying to take out Cheek, Adrian caused a pile up, leading to Roxy, Cheek, and himself all being taken out of the race, and Mike pulling off one of the most shocking victories this season, earning himself and one guest a nice romantic night in the Eiffel Tower!" He finished, before letting out another chuckle.

"What'll happen this week as we chop our competitor count down from four, to three?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"CRUISE!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek had been up almost all night thinking over the decision she was about to make. It was a big one. One of the biggest ones she's had to make since she's been on the show.

It's also a risky one. Risky because she was counting on trusting someone who's wronged people before, hoping she doesn't get screwed.

Cheek really didn't want to do this, but she wanted Adrian gone just as bad as the others did, and he's somehow managed to outsmart everyone and avoid elimination at every turn. The others were fed up with it, and it was time to do something about it.

Cheek brushed down her feathers as she stared at her tired self in the mirror of her bathroom. No sleep didn't look good on her.

She splashed her face with some cold water, before sighing. It was time.

After she was ready, she headed out of her room and down the hall to Roxy's.

Once she arrived outside of Roxy's room, she stood there staring at the door for several seconds, before closing her eyes and sighing. She really couldn't believe she was doing this.

She began to knock on the door, waiting for a response. Forming an alliance with Roxy was risky, especially this late in the competition.

After several seconds with no response, Cheek started knocking again.

"R-Roxy?" Cheek called, hoping to get some sort of response from the vixen, but instead the only thing she got was silence.

Cheek shook her head. She stood there staring at Roxy's door for several seconds, until she heard another door open. She was really hoping it was Mike.

"Oh, good morning, Cheek." Adrian said in his usual fake-friendly tone. Cheek groaned. "Oh, trying to get ahold of Roxy? Interesting." He continued.

"Leave me alone." Cheek said.

"Why? Is talking to Roxy THAT important to you?" Adrian asked. Cheek shook her head, trying to ignore him, before knocking again. This time louder than before. "You know, I'm sure if she was in there she would have answered by now." He continued.

Unfortunately, Cheek knew he was right. This was the third time she had knocked and she still hadn't received an answer.

Cheek decided to do the only other thing she knew to do at that point. Walk away. So that's what she did.

She walked past Adrian, headed back down the hallway. She didn't make it far at all, before Adrian started following her.

"I was actually trying to find Roxy myself. Maybe we can find her faster if we look together, then, when we find her, we can have a lovely conversation, just the three of us." Adrian said, a smile on his face.

"No." Cheek replied, as she tried to pick up her pace. Adrian managed to keep up with her though.

"Good idea, the faster we walk, the quicker we'll find her." Adrian said. Cheek growled as she started to quicken her speed walking.

She was practically running at this point, trying to get away from him.

Cheek ran out of the bedroom hallway, headed for the dining hall. As she ran across the deck, she didn't see Roxy, so she figured the dining hall was where she must have been.

She quickly ran into the dining room and saw Roxy siting alone at one of the tables eating breakfast.

Roxy looked up at her as she approached her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." Cheek replied.

"About...?" Roxy said curiously.

"I thought it over and-" Cheek was replying, before being cut off.

"-You almost got away, glad to see you were able to find Roxy though." Adrian said with a light chuckle, as he appeared in the dining hall. Cheek groaned again and shook her head. "So, what are you lovely ladies talking about?" He asked, as he sat down at the table with them.

Roxy glared at him, before looking back at Cheek.

Mike, who was eating breakfast at another table, saw how much of a hurry Cheek had been in. He figured she needed to talk to Roxy about something they didn't want Adrian to hear.

"What are you looking at, Mikey?" Baby, who was sitting across from him holding William, asked.

"Uh..." Mike started, before getting an idea. "Hey, will you help me with something?" He asked. Baby smiled and repeatedly nodded.

"Of course, Mikey!" Baby exclaimed.

While Mike was explaining his plan to Baby, Adrian was keeping up his bothering Cheek and Roxy.

"Come on, I know the cat doesn't have your tongue, they're both gone." Adrian said, a small smile forming on his face.

Roxy wanted to punch him in the throat so bad that she could hardly contain herself. It's just, she knew if she did, her chance at winning that million dollars would vanish. She thought about that every time she got ready to cause physical harm to him.

"Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!" Baby exclaimed, getting Adrian's attention. "I haven't properly introduced you to my new friend yet! And I figure, while you're here I may as well!" She continued. Adrian was confused.

"What new-" Adrian started, before Baby pulled out William. Adrian instantly jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor.

"-Adrian, meet William!" Baby exclaimed.

"That thing is real?! I thought it was one of throw stupid Halloween decorations!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Nope! I found him at the bottom of the ocean!" Baby exclaimed.

While Adrian was distracted with Baby, Roxy and Cheek jumped up and took off running out of the dining hall.

Adrian hopped to his feet and was getting ready to follow, when Baby stepped in front of him and put William in his face.

"Gah!" Adrian exclaimed, as he jumped backwards.

"You haven't said hi to him yet!" Baby exclaimed.

"I-uh... I don't have time for this." Adrian said, finally regaining his composure.

"Sure you do! It's not time for the challenge yet and I don't think you have anything else going on!" Baby exclaimed.

"Actually I-" Adrian started, before being cut off.

"-Come on! Sit! You and William should get to know each other!" Baby exclaimed, as she sat down at the table Roxy had been previously been sitting at and pulled Adrian down into the seat next to her.

(With Roxy and Cheek)

Roxy and Cheek had ran out of the dining hall, back down the bedroom hallway, and to Roxy's room.

Once they got to her room, they closed the door behind them and stopped to take a breather.

"What did we run for?" Roxy asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"We needed to get away from him because I need to talk to you." Cheek replied as she did the same. "I thought about it, and as much as I really don't want to do it, I'll work with you to eliminate Adrian." She continued. This somewhat surprised Roxy. She knew Cheek wanted Adrian gone just as bad as she did, but she didn't really think she would agree to help her.

"Really?" Roxy said curiously. Cheek nodded.

"I want Adrian gone. After what he did in the last challenge... I can't deal with him anymore- I don't want to deal with him anymore." She said. "I want him gone, and clearly he isn't going anywhere if we don't work together to take him out." She continued.

"That's what I've been saying. I can't believe it really took you this long to realize that." Roxy said.

"Look, I'll help you, but please don't make me regret it." Cheek said.

"You have my word, no backstabbing." Roxy said, as she put her right paw up as a promise.

Cheek didn't really know if she could fully trust Roxy. She knew that she had to have at least changed a little bit from the first season, considered she didn't try and cheat anyone out of winning...besides Adrian, she didn't set anyone up this season...besides Adrian, and she hasn't lied to anyone this season...besides Adrian, and she left her that plush to ease her mind about Brent.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Cheek asked.

"Oh, you leaving me in charge?" Roxy asked. Cheek nodded.

"Yeah, you're the evil mastermind here, not me." She replied.

"Touché." Roxy said. "I'll have to find out what today's challenge is before I can come up with something, but trust me, I'll come up with something." She continued.

"I'm sure you will." Cheek said.

As Cheek and Roxy stood there talking, there was a knock on their door. They figured they already knew who it was.

"Hey, it's Mike, don't worry." Mike said through the door. Both Roxy and Cheek were somewhat relieved by this.

Roxy walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Mike standing out in the hallway.

"Did you guys get to talk about whatever you needed to talk about?" Mike asked.

Roxy looked back at Cheek, who nodded, before returning her gaze towards Mike.

"Come in here." Roxy said, stepping out of the way so Mike could enter. He was somewhat surprised by this, but obliged.

Mike walked into the room and Roxy closed the door behind him.

"Uh... what's up?" Mike asked.

"You're the one that sicked Baby on Adrian?" Cheek asked. Mike nodded.

"Look, I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm sure you're annoyed with Adrian for what he did to you and Baby, right?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Mike replied.

"Good. Now, Cheek and I have agreed to work together to make sure we take him out. We have a better chance at getting rid of him together than we do separately, and if we had your help too we could easily take him out." Roxy said.

"Wait, so, you want me to join an alliance with you at the lead?" Mike asked. "Look, I'm all for taking Adrian out, and I wouldn't mind helping Cheek, but you... I don't know." He continued.

"I didn't really want to help her either, but if we don't, Adrian is going to end up picking us off one by one and walk away with that money. I don't want that." Cheek said.

"Besides, I don't know what you have to be worried about, I didn't do anything to you in the first season. You eliminated yourself by skipping out on using all those nails to build that cabin." Roxy said. Mike frowned. "She has more to be worried about than you do, and she trusts me enough to help, so why don't you?" She asked. Mike stood there for a few seconds, before sighing.

"Fine, I'll help." Mike said. Roxy and Cheek looked at each other, before nodding.

"Look, I can tell that both of you are worried, and I assure you you shouldn't be. I don't have a problem with either one of you, my problem is with Adrian, and I just want you to know ahead of time, once he's gone and you two are standing between me and winning-no tricks, no cheating, and all fair play, but I'm not losing again." Roxy said as seriously as she possibly could.

"That's fair, but lets worry about Adrian, before we worry about each other." Cheek said. Mike and Roxy nodded in agreement.

(Confessional -Mike)

"Working with Roxy is not something I really feel right doing. I mean, she turned on Randy and Baxter both easily after all they had done to help her, so why wouldn't she do the same thing to me or Cheek?" Mike asked. "I'm going to help, but I'm also going to watch my back. She hasn't done anything to me yet, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." He continued.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I'm going to go ahead and give Roxy the benefit of the doubt here. She tried to help everyone deal with Goldie last season, and if Brent and Randy trusted her enough to work with her, I don't see why I can't." Cheek started. "She's done a lot of bad things she's been on the show, and she may not be fully trustworthy, but she seems sincere about all of this. So I'm really hoping I don't end up regretting trusting her." She continued.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Do I want to work with Mike and Cheek? No. I don't want to worry about any alliances, especially this late in the season, but I'm tired of Adrian, his stupid annoying voice, and his stupid face. I want him gone, and if having to get Cheek and Mike's help to make sure that happens, that's what I'm going to do." Roxy started. "I know they don't trust me, and frankly I don't care. But I wouldn't be getting anything out of turning on them. It would just end up screwing me over, and I was being honest when I told them that my problem was with Adrian. Because it is." She continued. "I'll worry about them once he's gone. But until then, not having to worry about them is going to be a good thing. It always my main focus to be the *Bleep*hole that I want to get rid of. This thing BETTER work." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

Adrian had been sitting at the table with Baby and William for a good twenty minutes now.

He had tried multiple times to get up and leave, but every time he did, Baby would either block him from exiting, or pull him back down into his seat. He was getting very fed up with it.

"And then he said ''I got no body''!" Baby exclaimed, before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Adrian groaned.

"Baby, look-" He started, before quickly being cut off.

"-William is a hoot! He's the funniest skull I know! Get it?! Cause he's a skull!" Baby exclaimed, before once again breaking out into laughter.

"That's not clever or funny." Adrian said.

"Okay, what about this one?! What does William say before he starts a meal?!" Baby asked. Adrian shook his head.

"I don't know, and I really don't-" He started to reply, before being cut off.

"-BONE appetite!" Baby exclaimed, before once again breaking out into laughter.

"That's... hilarious. I'm going to go now." Adrian said, clearly annoyed and unamused by Baby's humor. He started to get up, before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back down into his seat.

"Hold on! You haven't told William anything about you yet!" Baby exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm Adrian, and I'm leaving." Adrian said, before going to stand up again. He didn't even make it all the way to his feet before he was once again yanked back down. "Will you please stop doing that?" He asked, seriously getting fed up with Baby's antics.

"Not until you talk to William." Baby replied. Adrian groaned.

"He's not... alive." Adrian said, not even knowing how else to put it.

"Yes he is!" Baby exclaimed. "Now look, you hurt his feelings!" She continued as she looked at the skull. "It's okay, William, he didn't mean it." She said, before looking back at Adrian. "Apologize." She said sternly.

"If I say sorry will you let me leave?" Adrian asked.

"I'll think about it. Now say sorry." Baby replied. Adrian looked up and shook his head. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now.

"Fine. W-William, I'm... sorry." Adrian said half-heartedly, through clenched teeth. Baby wasn't impressed with his apology.

"No. Say it like you mean it." She said. Adrian groaned in frustration.

"Fine. William, I am sorry." He said quickly, sounding less annoyed than he previously did. "There, I said it. Can I go now?" He asked. Baby's frown, instantly turned back into a smile.

"But William and I have soooooo many more jokes to tell you!" Baby exclaimed. "Like, why didn't William dance the last time he went to a party?!" She asked.

"I really don't care." Adrian replied.

"Because he had no body to dance with!" Baby exclaimed, before once again breaking out into laughter.

*Ba-dum tss*

Adrian looked over and saw Nightmare sitting at a drum set.

"What?!" Nightmare asked, as Adrian stared at him.

"Where did that even come from?!" He asked.

"Ohhhhh, how about this one!" Baby exclaimed. Adrian groaned once again as he dropped his head down onto the table.

Before Baby could get the joke out, she was interrupted.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on deck for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang throughout the ship.

"Thank you lord!" Adrian exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "The torture is over!" He continued, as he rushed out of the dining hall, leaving Baby and William sitting at the table.

"Geez, looks like someone lost his funny bone." Baby said.

*Ba-dum tss*

Nightmare once again hit the drums. Baby looked over at him.

They stared at each other for several seconds, before Nightmare finally got up and walked away.

(On Deck)

Just like its been lately, it didn't take long for the remaining four competitors to get on deck, but like usual, Marionette and Ballora didn't show up for almost five minutes after everyone else did.

"Gooood morning, final four! I'm sure the four of you are ecstatic to find out what today's challenge is going to be!" Marionette exclaimed as he, Ballora, and Baby appeared on the viewing deck.

"Yeah, sure we are. Now get to it." Roxy said. Marionette chuckled.

"Enthusiastic as always I see." He said sarcastically, but with a smile. Roxy shook her head in annoyance. "Now, today's challenge is going to be a two vs two team challenge! You're going to be competing in a game of water volleyball!" He exclaimed. Roxy groaned when he said "Team Challenge."

(Confessional -Mike)

"A team challenge? I don't really mind that, I just feel bad for whichever one of us gets stuck teaming with Adrian." Mike started, before thinking about it. "Although, maybe teaming with him for a challenge wouldn't be so bad, after all, he did manage to win seven challenges in a row, well, at least until I came around and ended his winning streak." He continued, a large smile on his face.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Great, a team challenge. I just hope I don't get stuck with teaming with Adrian. That would be awful." Cheek said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course, OF COURSE he's throwing in one of these stupid team challenges, because apparently we haven't already done enough of those." Roxy started. "The only thing I know for sure is he BETTER NOT team me with Adrian." She continued.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with his usual smirk on his face.

"A team challenge you say? How... exciting." Adrian started, before letting out a light chuckle. "I'm not losing another challenge, so whoever I get paired with better be willing to actually win a challenge for once. Because we all know by now that none of them are good for that." He continued.

(Confessional End)

"Now, this is how this is going to work, two teams of two will face off in a standard game of volleyball. For the rules, we're going to mix it up somewhat compared to a normal game of volleyball. Instead of there being six players on a team, we're going to make it two. We'll play three matches, first team to win two matches wins the game. To win a match you must score four points." Marionette explained.

"This sounds like tennis." Mike said. Marionette shook his head.

"It's not." He replied.

"Are you sure? Because this really sounds like-" Mike was saying, before being cut off.

"-It's not! Okay?!" Marionette exclaimed. "Now, as far as elimination goes, as has been tradition the past four seasons, whichever team loses will be placed in our bottom two at tonight's elimination ceremony." He continued.

"Wow, you just made it even more exciting." Roxy said sarcastically. Marionette smiled at her.

"You think that's exciting? I can do you one better! Lets get onto the teams, shall we?" He said, before letting out a light chuckle. "Now, I have picked teams in the way I see fit. Team one is two competitors who have no chemistry at all and have barely said two words to each other the whole run of the show... Mike and Cheek!" He exclaimed. Cheek and Mike looked at each other, not knowing what to think. "And that leaves two..." He said, a grin growing on his face as he looked at Roxy and Adrian. He was truly enjoying this.

Adrian looked over at Roxy and flashed her his signature smile. Roxy stood there wide eyed, before a scowl grew on her face. She really hated Marionette.

"Roxy, Adrian, since you two have been spending sooooo much time together lately, I figured you would enjoy working together." Marionette said, his grin still on his face.

"I hate you so much." Roxy said, causing Marionette to chuckle.

"I'm sure you do." He replied, not at all fazed by it.

"Well, teammates, how great is that?" Adrian said, as he placed a paw on Roxy's shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"Touch me again and I will rip your paw off and slap you with it." Roxy replied in a very annoyed tone, before walking away. Adrian stood there with a smirk on his face as he watched. He was going to enjoy this. Roxy on the other hand, not so much.

"Oooooo, animosity within the team already?!" Marionette said curiously, before letting out a chuckle. Roxy shook her head in annoyance, before walking over to Cheek. "Anyway, everything is already set up, so why don't we get the fun started!" He exclaimed.

"Look, I don't want to team with him, but maybe this is a good thing. The only thing I need you and Mike to do is make sure you win." Roxy said. Cheek nodded. She didn't know what she had planned, but she figured it wasn't a good thing, for Adrian at least.

As for the usual standards of challenge preparations, it didn't take long for everyone to get ready and get into place.

The net was being held up by two buoys in the water, and end of each teams side of the court was marked with buoys.

Adrian and Roxy took one side, while Mike and Cheek took the other.

Marionette stood at the side of the ship with the ball in his hands.

"Alrighty, competitors, since Mike won the previous challenge, his team gets to serve the ball." Marionette said, before tossing the ball down to Mike. Mike caught it, before looking back up at him.

As Marionette was talking, Roxy and Cheek looked at each other. Roxy nodded, Cheek nodded back, knowing that Roxy came up with a plan. All her and Mike needed to worry about now was making sure they won.

"Let the games begin!" Marionette exclaimed. After he did, Mike threw the ball up and spiked it over the net.

Adrian jumped up and smacked it, sending it back over to the other side.

The ball flew back to Mike, who smacked it over to Cheek, who smacked it, sending it flying back over to the other side.

The ball flew past Adrian, to Roxy, who acted like she tried to hit it, but purposely missed it.

"And first point goes to Mike and Cheek!" Marionette called from the deck. Adrian looked at Roxy with an annoyed look on his face.

"What was that?!" Adrian asked.

"Oops, sorry, guess I just wasn't fast enough." Roxy replied. Adrian shook his head.

She picked the ball up, a smirk on her face, and hit it over to Mike. Mike smacked it back over the net to Adrian, who hit it to Cheek. Cheek hit it, once again sending it to Roxy, who acted like she was trying to hit it, but purposely missed it.

"And second straight point for Mike and Cheek." Marionette called from the deck.

"Seriously?!" Adrian exclaimed, as he looked back at Roxy.

"Again, guess I just wasn't fast enough." Roxy said, before shrugging. Adrian growled.

He knew EXACTY what she was doing. She was purposely trying to cost them the challenge so he would get eliminated tonight. That wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to allow that.

Roxy once again picked the ball up and smacked back over to Mike. Mike immediately smacked it back over the net. He tried to hit it toward Roxy, but Adrian jumped in front of her and spiked the ball back over the net.

Mike had just missed it, giving Roxy and Adrian their first point.

"And point goes to Roxy and Adrian." Marionette called from the deck. Adrian smirked as he looked back at Roxy.

"That's how it's done." He said. Roxy growled.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Hey, volleyball may not be my sport of choice, but when my partner is trying to cost me a million dollars, I can do anything I need to to make sure that doesn't happen." Adrian said, a smirk on his face.

(Confessional End)

Mike picked the ball up and spiked it back over to the other side. Adrian launched himself upwards and nailed it, sending it straight into the water on the other side.

"And thats point two for Roxy and Adrian." Marionette said.

The two teams were now tied in the first match, and Mike and Cheek were starting to get nerved up. Without Roxy's help, Adrian had somehow managed to tie up the score, and they didn't know how.

Mike picked the ball up and hit it as hard as he could over the other side. This time it did fly towards Roxy, but before she could purposely let it fall in the water again, Adrian just managed to smack it up in the air, giving him enough time to spike it over to the other side.

It flew back over the net towards Cheek. She hit it up in the air to Mike, who spiked it back over the net.

This time it flew straight to Adrian, who was done messing around. He spiked the ball back over the net, past both Mike and Cheek, and into the water.

Mike and Cheek looked at each other in shock as they looked at the ball floating in the water behind them.

"And a third point goes to Adrian and Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed. "One more point and they win the match!" He continued.

"*Chuckles* looks like this match is ours then." Adrian said, as he looked back at the clearly unamused Roxy.

Mike and Cheek knew they needed to step back up. They couldn't lose this match and they couldn't lose this challenge.

Cheek picked up the ball and tossed it over to Mike. Mike threw it up in the air and spiked it over the next.

The ball was getting ready to fly past Adrian, but he got his paw up high enough just in time to stop it. He hit the ball back up in the air, before once again spiking it over the net.

Mike managed to hit it just in the nick of time, preventing it from hitting the water. He hit it up into the air, allowing Cheek to swim up and smack it over the net.

The ball once again almost flew past Adrian, but he managed to hit it again. Roxy was getting annoyed at this point.

Adrian smacked the ball up and spiked it back over the net. Mike was about to hit it, but he was just a few inches short from where it was headed.

"And it looks like Adrian and Roxy win the first match!" Marionette exclaimed. Mike and Cheek looked at each other surprised, before looking at Roxy who seemed more irritated than surprised.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"This can't happen! There is no way this can happen!" Roxy exclaimed, as she shook her head. "They need to win this next round! I'm doing my part, they need to do theirs." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Marionette had made the two teams switch sides before they could start the second match.

Once everyone was in place, Adrian threw the ball up and smacked it over the net. Mike immediately jumped in and hit the ball back over to him.

Adrian managed to strike the ball as soon as it flew back over the net. He smacked the ball back over to Mike and Cheek's side and into the water.

"And that's point one for match two." Marionette said. Roxy growled again as Adrian looked back at her. This was infuriating her.

Mike shook his head, he was getting mad at this point too. He picked the ball up and smacked it back over the net. Adrian jumped up and spiked the ball back over to the other side, sending it over Mike and into the water.

"And that's a quick second point for Roxy and Adrian." Marionette said.

"*Bleep*!" Mike yelled in frustration.

They heard a gasp from on deck as he did.

"Mikey! Language!" Baby exclaimed, revealing herself to be the one behind the gasp.

Mike shook his head. He was almost as furious as Roxy was. Cheek swam up to him to try and calm him down.

"Hey, relax, getting mad isn't going to help us." Cheek said. Mike looked at her and nodded. He knew she was right. "Let me start this time." She said.

Mike nodded again, before swimming and taking Cheek's former place.

Cheek grabbed the ball and hit it up in the air, before hitting it back over the net.

It flew over Adrian and at Roxy, who again, acted like she was going to hit it, but let it fall in the water.

"And Mike and Cheek finally pick up a point!" Marionette exclaimed. Cheek looked back at Mike, a small smile on her face, and gave him a nod.

Adrian swam up to the ball and grabbed it, giving Roxy an annoyed look as he did.

He swam back to his position and hit the ball up, before striking it, sending it over the net.

Cheek hit the ball up and back over to Mike, who smacked it over the net. Adrian managed to hit the ball this time, avoiding allowing Roxy to let it fall into the water.

Adrian smacked the ball back over the net and at Cheek, she managed to hit the ball up and back over the net. Adrian launched himself out of the water as high as he could and spiked the ball back over the net, landing hard in the water next to Cheek.

"And it looks like Roxy and Adrian are now one point away from claiming victory!" Marionette exclaimed from the deck. "This is actually really entertaining. I am so glad I paired them together." He said. Ballora, who stood behind him, stayed silent as she watched.

She could tell very easily that Roxy was trying to cost them the challenge, but her plan was backfiring.

Cheek and Mike were now more nerved than before. Adrian just needed to get one more point to win the challenge. They couldn't let that happen. It was up to them to make sure he didn't win.

Cheek looked back at Mike, before taking a deep breath. This was it. There was a lot of people counting on them to win this challenge. The thought nerved them even more.

Cheek grabbed the ball and looked at it, before looking up at Roxy. She had a look on her face that said "You have to make sure he doesn't win. You have to." It was almost a look of desperation.

"Are you going to spike the ball, or are you just going to stare at it the rest of the night?" Adrian asked. Cheek glared at him, before looking back down at the ball.

She took another deep breath, before throwing it up and hitting it over the net.

Adrian immediately jumped in and smacked it back over. It flew over Cheek and to Mike, who managed to smack it back over.

The ball was almost in the water, but Adrian managed to get to it and smack it back up into the air and back over the net.

Cheek was able to hit it this time. She hit it back over the net and over Adrian. It was headed straight for Roxy once again, when Adrian managed to get to it just in time to keep it away from her.

He smacked it back up in the air, splashing Roxy in the process, before spiking it back over the net. Roxy growled as he swam back to where he had been.

Cheek once again managed to hit the ball before it could hit the water. She hit it up and smacked it back over the net.

This was it, Adrian planned on finishing it right here. He lunged up as high as he could, before spiking the ball right over the net and into the water next to Cheek. The ball hit the water so hard that it splashed both Mike and Cheek.

As the ball floated there, Adrian fell back down into the water. He once he was settled, a smirk grew on his face.

"And with two straight match wins in a row, it looks like Roxy and Adrian surprisingly take the clean sweep in this challenge!" Marionette exclaimed.

Roxy, Mike, and Cheek were all in shock. None of them knew how the heck that just happened.

Adrian on the other hand was ecstatic. He somehow managed to beat both Cheek and Mike by himself, without Roxy's help. She may have been trying to sabotage him, but he wasn't going to allow that to cost him a victory.

"Mike, Cheek, I will see you two losers at the elimination ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed. Mike and Cheek looked at each other. They were still in shock about how they just lost a challenge that the victory was pretty much getting handed to them.

"Better luck next time." Adrian said to Roxy, before giving her his signature wink. Roxy floated there in disbelief, as she shook her head.

She seriously couldn't believe that that just happened, neither could Mike or Cheek, who looked just as shocked.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"And just like that, my winning streak is picked back up." Adrian said, before letting out a chuckle. "It was obvious that Roxy was going to try to cost us the challenge, so I was prepared." He continued, before shaking his head. "She wasn't going to take me down that way. No chance. It's just a shame though that she had to win too. I would have much rather seen her lose and get eliminated. Guess you can't always get what you want." He finished, before shrugging.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. She was mad about how the challenge went down.

"How did that even happen?! I wasn't even trying and we still won?!" Roxy exclaimed in frustration. "The only thing Mike and Cheek had to do was make sure Adrian didn't win! And he somehow beat both of them by himself?!" She continued. "That's it! The next challenge he's gone regardless of rather I have to throw him overboard myself!" She finished.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek was shocked at how the challenge ended. She was not expecting Adrian to somehow beat her and Mike without Roxy's help. She felt ashamed that it even happened.

"I haven't won a challenge in awhile, and just like the last challenge that I really needed to win, I failed." Cheek started, before looking down and shaking her head. "I just don't get it. I don't get the reasoning behind why I can't beat Adrian, especially when it counts. I don't, I just... don't." She continued.

(Switch to -Mike)

"Okay, that went horrible. Roxy obviously wasn't even trying to win and we still lost. I don't understand how that happened." Mike started, before shaking his head. "But, hey, I won the last challenge, that still has to count for something, right?" He said curiously.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Well, competitors, you've all made it far, but for one of you, the journey ends tonight." Marionette started, as he looked around at the renaming four competitors. "Now, as usual, I feel I shouldn't have to explain the rules of the Elimination Ceremony to you all once again, but, since I'm a nice guy I'm going to." He continued. "First, I have three, count them, THREE Marionette Co-captain badges to hand out tonight. There are four of you. If you don't receive a badge you must take one of the most embarrassing walk of shames down the Plank of Losers EVER!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't you take that walk. You can take him with you." Roxy said, as she pointed at Adrian. Adrian smiled.

"You'll be taking that walk before me, princess." He replied, earning a glare from the annoyed vixen.

"Yeah, now shush and stop interrupting me. I have a jacuzzi with my name on it and I want to get to it." Marionette said.

"Wait. You have a jacuzzi?!" Cheek asked. Marionette looked around, before letting out a somewhat nervous chuckle.

"Um... no." He replied. Cheek was getting ready to speak again, but he cut her off. "Anyways! Moving on! Now, since Roxy and Adrian won today's challenge, they are both safe." He continued, as he tossed both competitors a badge.

Adrian caught his badge, before looking over at Roxy. When she caught her's, she immediately glared over at him. When Adrian had her attention, he gave her one of his signature winks, causing Roxy to crush her badge in her paw.

"And that leaves two. Mike, Cheek, one of you is outta here!" Marionette exclaimed.

Mike and Cheek looked over at each other, neither one shocked that they were the bottom two.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Mike and Cheek continued to stare at each other for several seconds, before finally looking back towards Marionette.

This was big, they had both come so far this season and for one of them, it was about to be for nothing.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Several seconds past before Mike and Cheek finally looked away from each other. They both failed at the one thing they were supposed to do, and now one of them was going to pay for it.

They had both made it far, but one of their dreams was about to be crushed... Hard.

"And the final Marionette Co-captain badge of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final badge back and fourth between the two competitors.

This was it, Mike and Cheek were about to find out which one of them made it this far for nothing. To say they were both nervous would be an understatement.

There were so many plans both of them had with the money if they won. So many people that were counting on them to win.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed, as the badge came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors.

As Marionette was about to announce the loser, Nightmare walked out of the dining hall with a bag of chips. Marionette looked over at him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"What?!" Nightmare asked.

"What?! What are you doing?! We're kinda in the middle of something here!" Marionette replied, as he motioned at the remaining four competitors.

"I was hungry! Captaining a ship isn't easy work ya know!" Nightmare exclaimed. Marionette groaned.

"Fine. Stand over there and wait until this is over. You're really ruining the mood here." He said.

"Well sorrrryyyy, I didn't know it was against the rules to get a dang snack!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he stood off to the side, chips still in hand. Marionette shook his head, before looking back at Mike and Cheek.

"Anyways, now, the final Marionette Co-captain badge of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he went back to holding the final badge in the middle of the two competitors.

Mike and Cheek looked at each other one more time, before looking back at Marionette and the last badge.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed again, as he waited to rebuild the tension that Nightmare had ruined. "...Cheek." He finally called, before tossing Cheek the last badge. Cheek took a deep breath, breathing a sigh of relief as she caught the badge. "Mike, you're outta here bro." He finished.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Mike shook his head as he looked down at the wooded deck.

As he sat in silence, Roxy finally realized that the ship was indeed moving, but Nightmare wasn't controlling it.

"Wait, if you're here... who's steering the ship?" Roxy asked. Marionette quickly shot his attention to Nightmare, the realization of Roxy's question finally hitting him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Baby yelled from a window in the bridge. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet, looking up at her. "Mikey can't be out!" She continued.

"Why is Baby steering the ship?!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I don't know! I locked the door when I left!" Nightmare replied.

"You can't eliminate Mikey! He was supposed to win!" Baby exclaimed.

As Baby hung out the window yelling about Mike being eliminated, Roxy looked over the side and saw the ship headed directly for a giant rock sticking out of the water.

"H-hey! Steer the ship away! Steer it away!" Roxy yelled. Cheek looked in the direction where she was looking and saw the rock.

"Ahhhh!" Cheek yelled.

Baby was so busy yelling that she didn't even see the rock or hear the screams, and there was no way Nightmare was going to be able to get up to the bridge in time to steer it away.

"Abandon ship!" Nightmare yelled, as he ran and jumped over the side and down into the water. Mike followed suit.

"W-we can't! This is MY ship!" Marionette yelled.

"You're insane if you think this is going to end any different than it actually is! Lets go!" Ballora yelled, as she grabbed Marionette's arm and dragged him to the side.

Roxy, Cheek, and Adrian all ran and jumped over the side and into the water right before Marionette and Ballora did.

"Mikey can't get...!-hey, where did everyone go?" Baby asked once she realized everyone was gone, that's when she finally noticed the ship getting ready to collide with the large rock.

Baby yelled loudly, before running and trying to dive out one of the windows. Unfortunately for her, the window she chose was closed. She slammed into the glass and slid down, a loud squeak sound emanating as she did.

Baby was quick to get back to her feet and open the window this time. She ran and dove out, this time actually diving out. Again, unfortunately she chose a window over the deck instead of over the water, so she fell from the window and smashed into the deck below.

"Ow." She said, before pushing herself back to her feet.

As she did, the ship collided with the rock, once she saw that, she quickly ran and jumped over the side and into the water.

The others had swam to a coincidentally placed nearby island, so Baby did the same. As she got to the shore and crawled into the sand, the ship turned upright and sank underwater in one large piece.

Everyone watched as it disappeared under the water.

"Well, that sucks." Mike said.

"My ship! It-it's...gone!" Marionette said, as he stood there. "My jacuzzi! My awesome record collection! M-my-oh no...MY MUSIC BOX!" He yelled, before breaking out into tears.

"At least we're all okay." Ballora said, as she placed a comforting hand on Marionette's shoulder. Marionette slowly shook his head, as his crying ceased. He immediately went from sad, to angry.

"Do you know what?! Baby! You're fired!" Marionette exclaimed. Baby went wide eyed.

"W-what?" Baby said sadly as she stood up.

As Marionette stood there, he saw a couple of life preservers float up to the shore. He stormed over to them, grabbed them, walked back over to Mike and Baby, and shoved them into their arms.

"You two beat it!" Marionette exclaimed. "You're both out and since I'm without a ship now, this island is my land and you two are not allowed to be on it! So scram!" He continued.

"You can't throw us off of an island." Mike said.

"You want to bet?!" Marionette asked, before snapping his fingers. When he did, Nightmare stormed over to Baby and Mike, picked them up, and threw them into the ocean. "And don't come back!" He yelled, as the current carried both of them further and further away from the island.

After they were gone, he walked over to Roxy, Cheek, and Adrian.

"Get comfy, because thanks to Baby, this is our home now." He said, before storming off. The three remaining competitors looked at each other.

Marionette walked away from the competitors in a very bad mood.

"And now without a ship... a-and me without my beloved music box...what'll happen next?!" Marionette asked in a clearly saddened and annoyed tone. "With our final three confirmed, how are we supposed to finish the season stranded on an island?" He "I guess you'll all find out when I do, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise." He finished in a more annoyed tone than when he started.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 23!

Alright, this elimination ceremony brought out a lot of votes. It's insane.

And with how many votes there were, I knew I was going to be disappointing people no matter who was eliminated. So it was rough.

The votes were very even though. Mike only ended up losing out by like three votes. So when I say it was close, I mean it was close.

So, regardless of whether or not you wanted Cheek gone and Mike to stay, or you're happy that Mike got eliminated and Cheek made it to the final three, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you all next week.


	25. The Seashell Hunters

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our remaining five competitors split off into two teams of two to battle out in a game of water volleyball!" Marionette exclaimed. "After a lot of thinking, and Adrian costing her the previous challenge, Cheek finally decided to take Roxy up on her offer to form a late season alliance in hopes to wipe out Adrian. However, their sneaky meeting wouldn't have even happened if Mike wouldn't have sent Baby on a mission to keep Adrian distracted from bothering them long enough for it to happen. And after Mike's plan, he would confront the two females, and reluctantly agree to join the alliance, himself." He continued. "But in the end, after a failed sabotage plan stirred up by Roxy backfired when Cheek and Mike somehow managed to lose a two on one game of volleyball, it would be the losing teammates placed in the bottom two and Mike getting the boot, that would ultimately lead to Baby hijacking and sinking my ship with all of my belongings and-!" He exclaimed, before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"Now, without a ship, thanks to Baby... what are we going to do this time?" Marionette asked, still very annoyed about the ship incident. "Find out right now on another episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama...

"Fazbear..."

"Cruise..."

(Cues Theme Music)

Roxy was currently lying back in the sand on the beach as far away from the others as she could go.

They had now been trapped on that island for two days, and neither Marionette nor Nightmare knew where they even were. It was ridiculous.

Roxy was more mad about losing all of her belongings that she had with her than she was about being trapped on an island with Adrian, even though that was awful in itself.

It had only been two days, and things were already getting rough. Since they lost all of their clothes they were left with what they were wearing when the ship sank, which after two days of wearing them none stop, not having a place to shower, and exploring the wooded part of the island for something to eat, they were raggedy and dirty.

Roxy didn't like that in slightest.

This whole situation in itself just made her wish she would have stayed as far away from this show as she possibly could. It never seemed like anything good came out of it.

She was just trying as hard as she possibly could to relax. It was rough, but she was somehow managing.

(Confessional -Roxy)

The new confessional was sitting onto of a very uncomfortable rock, with a large tree as the backdrop. Roxy hated it.

"I always knew crazy fan girl was going to do something stupid, and here it is. She sank the ship, destroyed everything I brought with me, and left us stranded with no food, water, or shelter on an island." Roxy started, before shaking her head. "Great. Just great." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had been walking along the shore for hours now. She must have circled around from end to end four times already.

The island itself wasn't too big, but it was big enough.

She was trying to keep her mind off of the situation they were currently in, but it was way too hard to do.

As Cheek walked around the island, she got vibes of the being on the island from the first season. It was strange, but it also brought back memories.

The one that immediately came to mind was meeting Brent. If it wasn't for this show, she would have never met him.

She wished he was here with her, but at the same time, she didn't. Having him trapped on an island without any means of survival just so she wouldn't have to suffer without him wasn't something she wanted.

She sighed as she continued walking along the edge of the water.

The only good thing about the island was the fact that it was pretty quiet. There were only six people on it, but still.

As Cheek continued here walk, she saw she was once again approaching the area where Marionette had set up camp for himself and Ballora.

The same night the ship sank, he made Nightmare travel around the island alone and find enough supplies to build he and Ballora a small hut. Nightmare was annoyed by this, but after a lot of convincing, Marionette finally made him do it.

The hut he built wasn't the most magnificent thing in the world, but it was probably better sleeping in there than out in the cold like everyone else was having to do, including Nightmare.

Cheek shook her head as she walked past the campsite. Ballora and Marionette were sitting in the sand talking about something, while Nightmare sat on a log eating a piece of bark that he ripped off of a tree.

Cheek didn't know how he was doing that, but she wasn't going to question it considering if something didn't happen soon and they weren't able to find any food, tree bark would be her next meal.

Once Cheek left Marionette's small camp behind her, she continued her walk along the shore.

No one stayed together like they probably should have. Her, Roxy, and Adrian had all slept in different places, away from Marionette's camp site, even though Ballora tried to convince everyone to stay together.

After what had happened, everyone just needed a break from each other so they could take some time to take it all in.

As Cheek continued her walk along the shore, enjoying the cool breeze messing up her already messy feathers even more, she eventually saw Roxy in the distance.

Roxy hadn't really said anything to anyone since everything went down, she had pretty much kept to herself on the small part of the island she chose to stay on.

Cheek was bored. She didn't think it would be a big deal to approach her and talk to her, after all, they needed to talk about what had happened in the last challenge. Their plan had backfired, and Mike suffered for it.

Cheek made her way over to Roxy, who was still lying on her back, arms folded behind her head, and her eyes closed.

This is going to be the first time Cheek had talked to Roxy since everything happened. But she figured it needed to happen while Adrian wasn't around bothering them.

"Hey." Cheek said, once she got over to the vixen. Roxy opened one eye and looked at her.

"What?" Roxy said curiously.

"We need to talk." Cheek said.

"About what?" Roxy asked.

"You know what about." Cheek replied. Roxy sighed, before sitting up.

"Go ahead, make yourself at home." She said, as she motioned to the sand in front of her.

Cheek sat down across from Roxy and stared at her for several seconds, before finally speaking.

"The last challenge-" Cheek started, before quickly getting cut off.

"-Yeah, you and Mike blew it. I know. But we're still here and we can still take out Adrian." Roxy said.

"How? What's your next plan?" Cheek asked. "It was three on one in the last challenge and he still won." She continued.

"Yeah, I don't know how you two managed to lose to him after I pretty much handed you the win on a golden platter." Roxy said.

"I don't know either, but he somehow managed to beat us." Cheek said.

"Like before, I'll have to find out what the next challenge is before I can come up with something, but this time, when I do, you can't blow it again." Roxy said.

"Stop acting like this is all my fault." Cheek said, clearly starting to get annoyed.

"I played my part, now it's time for you to play yours." Roxy said.

"Mike and I blew it. I get it. There's nothing we can do about it now. But just because we weren't able to pull it off last time, doesn't mean we'll fail again. I want Adrian gone just as bad as you do, he's just too... conniving." Cheek started, before sighing. "Guess I can't point fingers though... because with what we're doing, we are too." She continued. Roxy shook her head.

"Look, I don't care what you want to call him, because I'm sure whatever negative things you say about him are true, but if we're going to get rid of him tonight, we can't mess up this time." Roxy started. "This may seem wrong to you, but just remember everything that he's done this season, you're no worse than he is." She continued.

Roxy wasn't too good at trying to make someone feel better, but Cheek did agree to help her, so she figured she'd try.

Cheek was what Roxy liked to refer to as a "Good Girl." She didn't like doing things that involved cheating or lying, especially when it came to a competition like this, and over all three seasons, she hasn't. Even after everything herself, Baxter, Goldie, and now Adrian had done to her.

Roxy would have lost her cool a long time ago if she had to put up with everything Cheek had, so she had to give her props for maintaining her morals as long as she did.

"I've known you long enough to know you're a good person, and its obvious that nothing is going to change that. But, sometimes even the nicest people have to do some pretty terrible things if it comes to doing what's necessary. You're looking into this way more than you should be. It's not that big of a deal, so you should stop acting like it is." Roxy said. "So, Adrian is the bad guy here, not us. Remember that." She continued.

Cheek was shocked to be hearing anything like this coming out of Roxy's mouth. It's like, she went from evil mastermind to motivational speaker in one night. It was pretty hard to take in.

"You've still got my help, don't worry. Adrian is the bad guy here, I know that, and we can't let the bad guy win." Cheek said. "He's been so okay with cheating, and somehow you, Baxter, and Goldie have all managed to not lose sleep over it, and since I'm only doing it to make sure someone who doesn't deserve to win loses, maybe I won't lose any sleep either." She continued.

"Good way to look on the positive side." Roxy said.

"Yeah, it is." Cheek said.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I honestly never thought this would bother me so much. Adrian is a liar, he is a cheater, and he doesn't deserve to win. So why does doing the same thing to him that he's been doing to everyone else make me feel so... so wrong?" Cheek asked. "The only thing I'm curious about is what Brent would say. I mean, sure he did the same thing last season when they were trying to get rid of Goldie. But even then, would he look at me differently if he knew I was trying to cheat just to get my way? I don't know, and it seriously makes me worry." She continued. "I agreed to help Roxy because she actually wants to do something right for a change. With what she's done so far this season, she seems like she's changing. But Adrian, he's managed to avoid elimination longer than Goldie did. It horrible. And that NEEDS to come to an end. So regardless whether or not a feel right doing this, I'm going to do it." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

Adrian had been wondering around in the woods trying to find something to eat. He was hungry.

He managed to catch himself a fish the first night they were there, but he hadn't been lucky enough to catch another.

As he was walking around, he heard Cheek and Roxy in the distance. A small smirk crept onto his face, as he slowly and quietly approached the voices.

"Just listen to me and he won't make it past tonight's challenge. We'll take care of him and go into the finale together and see which one of us deserves that money more." Roxy said.

"I'll listen, but lets just hope whatever you come up with works. We can't let him beat us again." Cheek said.

"We aren't going to, don't worry." Roxy said.

Adrian let out an almost inaudible chuckle as he listened.

He wasn't dumb, he knew Roxy and Cheek were working together to try and take him out. But that wasn't going to happen. They could come up with as many plans as they wanted and they still couldn't beat him.

Adrian had said it plenty already, this season is HIS. He made it this far, and he wasn't going to let those two take him out now.

They may have been smart, but even between the two of them, Adrian knew they didn't have enough brain power to outsmart him.

"Like I said, follow my lead, we'll take care of him tonight, and then I'll beat you in the finale and win that money." Roxy said. Cheek let out a little laugh.

"I'm all for the taking care of him thing, but if we-" Cheek started, before being interrupted.

"-Correction, WHEN we make it to the finale." Roxy said.

"Okay, WHEN we make it to the finale, you aren't beating me." Cheek said.

Adrian was interested in the sudden disagreement. He knew they weren't friends. He had done his research before the season started and knew everything that Roxy had done.

He knew that their so called "Alliance" wasn't going to last. There is no way it would. He knew deep down they couldn't stand each other. This whole thing they had going on was an act because they wanted him gone, because apparently, they hadn't yet realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Like I've already told you, I'm not making all the way to the finale only to lose another season. That's not happening." Roxy said.

"You're not making it this far to lose again? You only made it one challenge farther than I did in the first season, and you didn't last half as long as me last season. I'm not making it this far to lose either." Cheek said. Roxy huffed.

"Yeah, well you lost both seasons, too!" She said, defensively.

"I know, that's exactly my point. I'm not losing again." Cheek said.

"Well, neither am I." Roxy said. Her and Cheek sat there staring at each other with narrowed eyes for several seconds, before Cheek finally spoke.

"Then after tonight, after Adrian's gone, and it's just you and me, we'll find out who deserves it more." Cheek said. Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, we will." She said, not taking her eyes off of the chicken.

Adrian couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he listened. Neither of them had even made it to the finale yet and they were already arguing. This was perfect.

Adrian honestly didn't care who made it to finale with him, he was going to beat whoever did regardless of whether they wanted him to or not.

He figured he had eavesdropped enough, so he backtracked back the way he came and headed out an opening further away, so he could walk through the sand over to the two females. He was going to have some fun.

It didn't take him long to locate the two, as they continued to sit there talking to one another, more than likely about their dislike towards Adrian.

"Good morning, ladies." Adrian said with a smile, as he approached them. Both Cheek and Roxy groaned when they heard him, Adrian chuckled. "Aww, c'mon, don't do me like that." He continued.

"Go away." Cheek said, not turning to look at him as he approached them.

"Why? There's not really anywhere for me to go, we're trapped on an island." Adrian replied, as he looked around at the surroundings.

"Well, then why don't you leave and go find a different island far far away from me and stay there." Roxy said. Adrian chuckled again.

"Ahh, Roxy, you're jokes never get old." He said.

"That wasn't a joke." Roxy said.

"Sure it wasn't. You and I both know that you like me exactly where I am. Heck, I think you would be even happier if Marionette, Ballora, Nightmare, and Cheek here were gone, too." Adrian said. Roxy shook her head.

"I'd rather leave with them and leave you here alone." She said.

"Aww, that hurts, Roxy." Adrian said.

"I don't care in slightest. Now cut the act, it's just the three of us. We both already know what you're up to." Roxy said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Adrian asked.

"You're trying to cheat us out of that money, that's what it is." Cheek replied, still not turning to look at him. She was just so annoyed with him that she didn't even want to look at him.

"That's funny, because aren't you two trying to do the same thing to me?" Adrian asked. Roxy and Cheek looked at each other again, trying to silently come up with a response to that.

"Even if we are, what does it matter? You've done it everyone else this season." Cheek replied.

"You mean, just like Roxy did in the first season?" Adrian asked. "Say, Cheek, weren't you one of Roxy's victims that season? Brent, too? Remember him?" He continued, a mocking smirk on his face. Cheek finally turned to him, before hopping to her feet, a glare taking over her face.

"Talk about him again and I will make SURE you don't make it to the finale, whether you get eliminated tonight or not!" Cheek exclaimed in the most threatening tone she could muster.

"Whoa, seems like I struck a nerve." Adrian said. Cheek continued to stand there a glare at him. Roxy just watched on, hoping that Cheek would hit him. "The one thing I will say is that you ladies are both very easily offended." He continued.

"No, you're just a *Bleep*hole." Roxy said. Adrian looked past Cheek and back towards the vixen sitting in the sand.

"Roxy, again with the insults and the very obscene language. What would your mother say?" He asked.

"The same thing that I did, that you're an *Bleep*hole." Roxy replied.

"Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?" Adrian said curiously. Roxy was getting ready to say something back, but was interrupted before she could.

(Loud Whistle)

"YO! All competitors meet at Marionette's campsite now!" They heard Nightmare yell from across the island.

"Ahh, looks like that's out cue." Adrian said.

"Yeah, our cue to get the *Bleep* away from you for five minutes." Cheek said in an annoyed tone, before walking off.

Adrian watched her, before looking back down at Roxy, who was giving him an annoyed look.

"See, I knew you wanted some alone time with me." He said, a small smirk growing on his face. Roxy huffed, before standing up and following Cheek.

Adrian stood there watching her walk away, with a smirk on his face.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, before letting out a light chuckle.

"Maybe Cheek and Roxy should work on being more quiet and discreet when they're going to have a ''secret plan meeting'' for their so called ''alliance''. Because honestly, they aren't that good at it." Adrian started. "Regardless, what the two of them don't know, is I actually have a little ''secret plan'' of my own. There is no way they're beating me." He continued, a sinister smirk on his face as he did.

(Confessional End)

Adrian finally reached Marionette's small campsite, where the others were already waiting.

As he did, he flashed a smile at Cheek and Roxy, who did their best to ignore him.

"Good morning, final three." Marionette spoke up. He was still in a sour mood after what had happened.

"You sound excited." Roxy said sarcastically. Marionette was not impressed.

"I'm as excited as you are." He replied. "Now, considering that Baby sank my ship and... and destroyed my music box *Sniffle*, the plans for today's challenge have changed." Marionette started. "Since all of our props and equipment sank with the ship, I've had to improvise." He continued. "So, today's challenge is going to put the three of you in a race." He said.

"What kind of race?" Cheek asked.

"A race across the island to see who can find the most seashells before they reach the finish line on the other side of the island." Marionette replied.

"And just how many seashells do you expect the three of us to find?" Roxy asked. Marionette shrugged.

"Don't know, and frankly, I don't care. That's up to the three of you. I've seen plenty of them since we've been here." He replied.

"So... this challenge is pretty much just something a kid would do for fun when they go to the beach with their family?" Adrian asked.

"Yep." Marionette replied. "Again, you can all thank Baby for the very lackluster challenge. I had something really fun planned for today, but she had to go and ruin it." He continued.

"What did you have planned?" Cheek asked.

"I was going to make the three of you race around on flaming sharks and try to take each other out with spears made out of freshly cut steel." Marionette replied. The three competitors looked around at each other with wide eyes.

"You're joking... right?" Cheek said curiously. Marionette shrugged.

"I guess you'll never know if I am or not." He replied. "Anyways, with all you've managed to survive on this show, hunting for seashells shouldn't be too much of a daunting task for the three of you." He continued.

"You'd think, but with how hard it's been for you to be a good host, anything is possible." Roxy said. Marionette somehow gave her a more unamused look than he already had.

"With how little challenges you've actually won this season, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow managed to lose." Marionette said. This annoyed the vixen. She growled and balled her fists. "Now, if you're done trying to be Randy, we can get the challenge started." He continued. Roxy angrily stood there, muttering very rude things about Marionette to herself.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"This challenge is child's play. I don't know what Roxy and Cheek have planned, but whatever it is, they aren't going to beat me." Adrian said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I trust Roxy just enough to follow her lead. She's a master manipulator, and that can be both a curse and a blessing. I'm sure whatever she comes up with for this challenge will work. At least, I'm hoping it'll work." Cheek said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"With a simple and stupid challenge like this, it shouldn't take a brain surgeon to know that everyone has the same exact fair chance at winning. But I'm going to make sure Adrian doesn't." Roxy said.

(Confessional End)

As Marionette was getting ready to start the challenge, Ballora walked up carrying three baskets that she somehow managed to make out of twigs.

"Alright, before we start, my lovely fiancée has decided to make things easier for you all by making you these baskets to carry your findings in." Marionette started. "I would have much rather watched you all struggle to carry everything to the finish line, but she didn't think that would be funny." He continued.

Ballora walked over to the three competitors and handed them all a basket. Once she got to Adrian, he flashed her his signature smile.

"I appreciate the kind gesture. Thank you, ma'am." Adrian said in his fake friendly voice.

"You're welcome." Ballora replied in her usual kind tone. She knew he was full of it, but she was way too nice of a person to call him out on it. Besides, he hadn't done anything to directly hurt her, so why would she make the first move?

"Alright, now that the three of you have been given an undeserving advantage, lets get the challenge started." Marionette said.

"Good luck, ladies." Adrian said, somewhat sarcastically, as he looked over at the two females. Neither Cheek nor Roxy even glanced in his direction.

"And... go." Marionette said, completely lacking any sort of enthusiasm. As soon as he did, the three competitors took off running down the beach looking for seashells.

Even though the were all hunting to find them, they all had to keep in mind that it was still a race.

The three competitors stormed the beach searching for seashells. Roxy slowly managed to creep her way over to Cheek when she thought Adrian wasn't looking. Turns out he was.

Once Roxy got over to Cheek, she leaned down next to her and started digging through the sand.

"So what's your plan?" Cheek asked quietly.

"I'm going to keep him distracted, you look for shells. Even if I don't find any, if Adrian loses regardless, he'll be but in the bottom two and voted out for sure." Roxy replied.

"How do you know that?" Cheek asked.

"Because the fans actually like us. There is no way they would vote one of us out over Adrian." Roxy replied. Cheek nodded, she knew Roxy was right about that.

"Okay. Lets hope this works." Cheek said.

"Don't worry, it's going to." Roxy replied, before looking backwards at Adrian. He was on his knees over across the beach from them, digging through the sand. "Do what you're supposed to and I'll do what I'm supposed to." She continued, before standing back up. Cheek nodded again, before going back to digging.

Roxy started walking away, but didn't get too far before Cheek stopped her.

"Found one already." She said, a small smile on her face. Roxy turned back around and faced her, she saw the shell and nodded.

"Good. If you keep finding them at this rate, there's no way Adrian will win." She said. After she said that, Cheek went back to digging in the sand.

Roxy started slowly walking towards Adrian, looking down and kicking sand out of her way as she did. She may have been on a mission to keep him distracted, but she was still going to look for shells.

Adrian had been digging in the sand, occasionally looking back at the two females as he did. They thought they were slick, but they weren't. He may not have been able to hear them, but he knew they were conspiring some kind of plan to take him out.

But, regardless of what they had planned, his plan hadn't even gone into effect yet, so he wasn't worried. There was nothing that they could come up with that would throw him off of his game. Nothing.

Adrian continued digging in the same spot for several seconds, before finally stumbling upon not one, but TWO seashells. He smiled as he did.

"My luck just never runs out." He said, as he grabbed the shells and placed them into his basket. After which, he stood up and started walking further down the beach, keeping his eyes peeled as he did.

Once he spotted another spot to start digging, he got down onto his knees and did just that.

As he started, Roxy, who had luckily enough found a shell that he had missed, approached him.

"Hey." Roxy said, trying not to throw up as she did. When Adrian heard her, he stopped digging and looked at her, a grin growing on his face.

"Couldn't resist me, could you?" Adrian said, curiously.

"That's not it at all, I just wanted to come over here and talk to you about earlier." Roxy said.

"Oh?" Adrian said.

"I'm not working with Cheek to take you out, I'm setting her up." Roxy said, Adrian grew intrigued, yet suspicious.

"Really now?" He said, curiously. Roxy nodded.

"Look, as much as I don't like you, and I really don't like you, Cheek is more of a threat. She was close to beating me in the first season, and last season she made it way farther than I did. I can't have that. I've been setting her up for awhile now because she was gullible enough to believe what I had to say." Roxy started. "She thinks she's better than me, she thinks she's better than you, but she's not. She's just... in the way, and I want to take her out." She continued.

"Is that so?" Adrian said, curiously. Roxy nodded.

"I don't know how she keeps making it so far, but it needs to stop." Roxy started. "I was thinking, and I'm not saying this because I like you or anything, because I can barely tolerate being around you long enough to talk to you, but what if we work together to take Cheek out, both go to the finale, and split the money fifty-fifty no matter who wins?" She continued. Adrian put his paw up to his chin, pondering what Roxy had just said.

"Hmm... as generous as that offer sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass you up on your offer. I work alone, and honestly, you would probably just hold me back." Adrian finally replied, before going back to digging.

"I'll hold you back? We both seem to know what we're doing here, wouldn't you say?" Roxy asked.

"I suppose." Adrian replied.

"Okay then. Again, I can't stand you, but if we work together, there is no way she'll beat us." Roxy said. Adrian stayed silent, as he continued digging. "Unless, you're scared that little old me is going to stab you right in the back." She continued, finally getting Adrian to look at her again.

"Aww, that's cute, someone thinks she's intimidating." Adrian said, mockingly. "Like I said, you'll hold me back. That's why I don't want to work with you." He continued. "But, if you want to be of assistance, you can start looking for some shells, because the only person that's going anywhere tonight is you from the looks of that basket." He finished, noticing Roxy's almost completely empty basket. She had still only found one seashell, while Adrian was up to three already.

Even though wasn't too concerned with finding shells, because she was expecting her plan to work, she figured it wouldn't hurt. So she started digging in the sand next to Adrian, as she went back to talking to him.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a small successful smirk on her face.

"Was that convincing enough? I think I did pretty well. Too bad Adrian didn't fall for it though." Roxy said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"Ahh, Roxy must think I'm as gullible as she claims Cheek is. I knew they were up to something, and this must be it. I've already repeated myself enough times for everyone to know that I'm NOT getting taken out by Roxy OR Cheek. I don't care what they have planned." Adrian started. "But, hey, I'll give her this, she should really think about picking up that acres career full time after she loses this season, because one: she's a pretty good liar, and two: she's going to need the money." He continued, a smirk growing on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek had finished digging in the spot she started in, and moved on to another one, where she quickly found another shell. As she did, she looked over her shoulder and saw Roxy talking to Adrian. She figured she must have started her ''distraction'', whatever that may have been. But it seemed like it was working, so far at least.

Cheek continued further down the beach finding shell after shell after shell, which she was very pleased about. Everything was actually going according to plan for once.

It didn't take too long before Cheek saw the finish line at the end of the beach. As she drew closer to it, she saw she now had nine seashells, and with how long Roxy had been distracting Adrian, there was no way he had managed to find more than that.

Cheek continued her way down the beach, stopping and digging a few times as she did. She kept feeling better and better the more shells she found.

As she neared the finish line, she looked in her basket and counted fifteen shells already. She was kinda surprised she had managed to find that many.

That may have seemed like a lot, but just in case, she decided to dig a little more before she crossed the finish line.

Once she found another good spot, she got down and started digging again. She felt like she had the challenge won already, but she wanted to be on the safe side.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"You know, I'm actually kinda feeling really good about this. It seems like it may actually work. Adrian might finally get eliminated tonight." Cheek said, a smile on her face.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy and Adrian)

Roxy and Adrian had moved further down the beach, closer to where Cheek was at this point.

Roxy had managed to find another three shells to go with the one she previously had, but for some reason, Adrian had been on a roll. He had found seven already. Roxy just hoped that Cheek had managed to find a good stash of them so far.

What really started worrying the vixen, though, was just how close the finish line was. She looked further down the beach and saw Cheek close to it, once again digging through the sand for shells.

She figured she should probably distract Adrian just a little bit longer so she could give Cheek some more time to look.

Roxy once again went to approach him, when she stopped. She watched as he walked just off of the beach and into the woods. She figured he must have thought she was distracted.

She tiptoed closer and closer to where he was, trying to get a better look at what he was doing, when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a shell sticking out of the sand. She didn't know how Adrian had managed to miss it.

Adrian looked behind him and saw Roxy lean down to pick up the shell, once she was distracted, Adrian quickly moved the large rock he had set up over a hole full of seashells he had been collecting ever since he found out what the challenge was going to be, hours before Marionette announced it.

Yes, he knew about the challenge ahead of time thanks to eavesdropping. Playing dumb when Marionette announced the challenged was to throw the others off.

He quickly gathered the fifteen-plus shells he had collected before the challenge started and threw them in his basket. Afterwards, he moved the rock back into place and quickly made his way back out onto the sand.

Roxy looked up just as he started making his way towards the finish line. She quickly followed after him, determined to distract him just a little bit longer.

Adrian walked down the beach with a smirk on his face. He knew he had this challenge won, but just to make sure Roxy was none the wiser, he dropped back down into the sand and started digging, pretending he was finding his looted shells.

"Adrian, I wanted to-" Roxy started, before stopping when she saw him pull three shells out of the sand.

"-This area around here is a gold mine! I'd get looking if I were you." Adrian said. Roxy looked at his basket and saw how much more full it was than a few minutes prior.

"Where did you get all of those?!" Roxy asked.

"While you were running your mouth, I was actually looking. I found them. Seashells aren't hard to find on the beach." Adrian replied. Roxy shook her head. There was no way he had managed to find that many in so little time. That's when she came up with a backup plan.

"Wow, you must have some really good luck then." Roxy said. Adrian nodded.

"I guess I do." He replied, before going back to his fake digging. As he did, Roxy slowly and quietly stuck her law in his basket and pulled out a handful of his shells. She must have grabbed five or six of them. She grinned before dropping them in her own basket. "Oh, look, and another one." He continued, as he pulled another shell out of the sand.

"Yeah, that's great. I'm going to look over there." Roxy said, before quickly heading towards Cheek. Adrian looked up with a smirk on his face. He looked at his basket, well away that Roxy had snatched some out of it. He had a plan for that, too.

He looked around making sure no one was watching him, before sticking his paws into his pockets and pulling out another six or seven shells. He was well prepared for all of this.

"Vixen doesn't stand a chance." Adrian said to himself, before dropping his shells into his basket and standing back up to continue his way towards the finish line.

Cheek had finally stood up back up. She had only managed to find one more shell in the last spot she looked, she she figured there probably weren't anymore to find.

She was heading towards the finish line, when Roxy ran up.

"Here! Here!" She quietly exclaimed as she pulled some of the shells out of her basket and dropped them into Cheek's.

"Roxy, you don't have to give me your shells." Cheek said.

"These aren't mine, I stole them from Adrian." Roxy replied, surprising Cheek.

"What?" Cheek said, curiously.

"Look, it's not a big deal. Just go and cross the finish line. His basket was overflowing that's why I did it. I needed to make sure you had enough to beat him." Roxy explained.

Cheek didn't like the idea of stealing things from others just make sure things went the way her and Roxy wanted them to go, but after Adrian's comments earlier, she really didn't care.

Cheek nodded before heading towards the finish line with her now overflowing basket of seashells.

Roxy turned around just as Adrian was approaching her. What confused her was the relaxed smile on his face.

"Luck is always on my side." Adrian said as he walked past. Roxy didn't know what he meant, until she looked at his basket and saw it was overflowing again.

"What the *Bleep*?!" She exclaimed.

Roxy ran after Adrian to try and get some of the shells out of his basket. Cheek had already crossed the finish line at this point because she had told her to. She was mentally cursing herself for that one.

Roxy managed to snatch three shells out of Adrian's basket and toss them into hers, before he crossed the finish line, with her crossing immediately after him.

Roxy walked over to Cheek, hoping that what she had managed to do worked.

Marionette went around and counted the shells in everyone's baskets, before standing in the middle of the three, ready to announce the winner.

"And it looks like your winner of today's challenge is... Adrian." Marionette said.

"Wait, what?!" Both Cheek and Roxy exclaimed in shock.

"That's bull! I made it back here first!" Cheek exclaimed. Marionette nodded.

"Yes, you did. But it was a race to get back her first with the most seashells. You may have gotten here first, but Adrian had more shells than you." Marionette explained. Cheek shook her head in disbelief. What had just happened. Roxy couldn't believe it either.

"Gee, well that sucks... for you at least." Adrian said, as he stood there with a smirk on his face.

Roxy stood there glaring holes through him, Cheek was just in full blown shock at this point.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek was in shock. She had the challenge won. She didn't know how what happened happened.

"I...I..." Cheek started, before shaking her head, as she looked down towards the sand in disbelief. "I had that challenge won. I crossed the finish line first. I just don't know how Adrian managed to find more seashells than both me and Roxy. I just don't get it." She continued. "I honestly just don't know what to say at this point. I've given so much this season, and it may all about to be for nothing. All because Adrian managed to cheat and outsmart his way to the top. This is just..." She was saying, before stopping as she shook her head. "I don't whether I should be mad, or sad, or disappointed about this whole thing." She continued, before a determined look started growing on her face. "No, do you know what? I'm not out yet, this season isn't over yet, and Adrian... Adrian is going to get what's coming to him. I PROMISE that." She finished.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera shaking her head. She was more mad this time than she was in the last challenge.

"That was one of the biggest loads of bull*bleep* yet!" Roxy exclaimed angrily. "Marionette and Adrian are working together! They have to be! Because there is no way Adrian managed to win this challenge! No way!" She continued. "This whole season has been rigged! It has to have been! Adrian winning all of these challenges and avoiding elimination as long as he has... it's... it's impossible! He was supposed to lose this challenge! Cheek and I had everything worked out to make sure he did! This is bull*bleep!" She finished, before knocking the camera out of her face and storming off in anger.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. Things went just the way he had wanted them to.

"Roxy and Cheek really thought they could outsmart me, but they couldn't, not even working together." Adrian started, before letting out a light chuckle. "Working together they STILL couldn't beat me. They failed the last time they did it and they just failed again. It's actually quite amusing to see just how far the two of them have fallen. Once upon a time, Roxy managed to take out half of the roster of competitors by using her brain, and Cheek managed to fight through it all the way to very end. Guess that story didn't get a successful sequel." He continued. "I've secured my place in the finale, and regardless of whether its Roxy or Cheek that makes it there with me, this season and that prize money is MINE. So be warned, Roxy, Cheek, you're wasting your time, because you AREN'T going to beat me." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Elimination Ceremony)

Since they were without a ship, the elimination ceremony was being held on a large opening on the beach around a small fire that Marionette made Nightmare go out and collect wood to start.

The three competitors were sitting on three large rocks around the fire, while Marionette stood on the opposite side of it.

"Welcome to the final elimination ceremony EVER!" Marionette exclaimed. "The three of you have made it far, but for one of you, your dreams are about to come to an end. Because in mere moments, we will be finding out which two of you will be facing off in our finale." He continued. "Now, uh... since we no longer have a Plank of Losers and the rest of the Marionette Co-Captain badges went under with the ship... and my music box *Sniffles*, we will be doing things little differently tonight. Instead of me handing out my badges, the two competitors who are making it to the finale will receive a seashell that almost kinda resembles me. Now, if you don't receive a Marionette Seashell, you must take the walk of shame all the way off the island. So... if you don't get a shell you'll have to leave the island." He explained.

"You're really going to throw one of us off of the island with no life preserver and no sign of land anywhere close by?" Roxy asked. Marionette stood there a few seconds, before finally nodding.

"Yep." He replied so nonchalantly. Roxy was annoyed by this. "So, lets get this thing started." He continued. "The first Marionette Seashell goes to the winner of today's challenge... Adrian." He said, before tossing Adrian the first seashell.

Adrian smiled as he caught it, before looking over at Roxy and Cheek with a grin on his face.

"Maybe next time you try to come up with a plan to cheat me, you should make sure it's actually going to work." Adrian said, mockingly. Roxy and Cheek glared at him, before looking back at each other.

"Roxy, Cheek, one of you is about to realize just how much of your time you wasted competing for nothing this season." Marionette said.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Roxy and Cheek continued to stare at each other for several seconds, before finally looking back at Marionette.

Neither one of them were excited to find out how this was going to end. Not in the slightest.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

This was it, Cheek was about to find out if all of her work this season, everything she went through was going to be for something. She was nervous, scared even. She couldn't lose again, not this close to winning. Not again.

Roxy was nervous, too. She couldn't believe that her and Cheek were in this situation. Her plan, it was working, she knew Adrian didn't find all those shells in the small spot of sand he had been digging in. He cheated. He had to of, and now her and Cheek were paying for it.

Roxy looked over at Cheek, and saw just how nervous she was about this. She had every right to be nervous, there was a possibility that she could lose out on a million dollars. Roxy shook her head, before looking back at Marionette.

"And the final Marionette Seashell goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he slowly moved the final seashell back and fourth between the two nervous females.

Cheek closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. There was a lot on the line here. She wanted to go into the finale with Roxy so they could finally find out who deserved the money more, but Adrian made sure that didn't happen. The only thing Cheek wanted to hear come out of Marionette's mouth next was her name.

Roxy actually felt the same way. She was hoping it would have been her and Cheek making it, but Adrian ruined it for them just like he ruins everything else. It annoyed Roxy beyond belief.

(Music Gets Even More Dramatic)

Marionette continued to move the final seashell back and fourth, slowing its pace as he did. This was a big moment, and tension building always made him feel better. Well, most of the time anyways.

Cheek and Roxy just continued to get more and more nervous the longer Marionette dragged this out. It was actually starting to annoy them the way he was doing.

Adrian on the other hand was enjoying it. Seeing Roxy and Cheek as nervous as they were right now, and because of him, it was great. He loved it.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, as he finally stopped the shell in the middle of the two competitors.

This was it, the moment of truth. Both Roxy and Cheek were at the edge of their seats at this point. They couldn't take it anymore. They needed to know who was going to the finale.

"...Cheek." Marionette finally called, before tossing Cheek the last seashell. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she caught it. "Roxy, you're out." He continued, turning his attention towards the vixen.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Roxy annoyingly shook her head, as she stared at Marionette. Her plan backfired and she ended up getting eliminated because of it.

"Ahh, it's a shame to see you go, Roxy. It really is." Adrian said, in a fake-sympathetic tone. Roxy looked up at him with her eyes narrowed.

"You got lucky. I don't know what you did to win the challenge, but you got lucky." Roxy said angrily, before standing up. "You better get your gameplan ready, because you aren't beating her." She continued, as she pointed to Cheek. Adrian smirked.

"Goodbye, Roxy." He said. Roxy shook her head, before looking back at Cheek, but before she could get anything out, Marionette interrupted her.

"Yeah, it's time for you to get going." He said. Roxy turned her annoyed look to him.

"And you! You need to stop interrupting me right before I'm about to start talking! You have done that crap all season and its *Bleep* annoying the *Bleep* out of me!" Roxy yelled. Marionette went wide eyed as she did.

"Yeah, do you know what... Nightma-" Marionette started, before being interrupted.

"-Save your breath, I'm going." Roxy said in an annoyed tone, as she stuck her paw up to silence him. Roxy turned back to Cheek and nodded, before heading towards the water.

Cheek got up and quickly ran after her, just barely stopping her before she made it to the water.

"Roxy, wait." Cheek said, getting the vixen to stop.

"What?" Roxy said, curiously, as she turned to face her.

"Look, thank you for your help these last few weeks. We may not have made it to the finale together liked we hoped, but-" Cheek started, before being interrupted.

"-Yeah, don't mention it. Just make sure you don't screw this up. Adrian doesn't need to win." Roxy said. Cheek nodded.

"I know. I wont." She said.

"You better not." Roxy said.

"*Loudly Clears Throat* lets get the show on the road!" Marionette exclaimed from where he was standing. Roxy growled in annoyance.

"He almost annoys me as much as Adrian does." She said. "Look, go beat Adrian, because I know you can." She continued.

"I'm going to. I promise." Cheek said. Roxy nodded again, before turning and heading into the water. She only got about knee deep, before she stopped.

"Good luck." She said, not turning around to face her.

"Thank you." Cheek said. Roxy stayed silent as she continued her way into the now cold water.

Cheek watched her as she started to swim away. Several seconds passed before she turned around and walked back over to the group, as Adrian stood up. The two stood face to face, a glare on Cheek's, and a smirk on Adrian's.

Marionette looked at them, before walking a few feet away from them.

"And with our final two confirmed, what's going to happen next?" Marionette asked. "Who's going to realize a dream and walk away a million dollars richer?" He asked. "Find out next time on the season finale of Total... Drama... Fazbear... Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

And with that, we now have our two finalists this season! Adrian and Cheek!

Firstly, I wanted to briefly mention the music box because some of you were confused about it. The music box has been mentioned before, in the actual season finale of Total Drama Showdown (Chapter 27, NOT Chasing Celebrities.) So there's where that comes from.

And those of you wondering how they're still filming if they lost all of their equipment, I did that on purpose, it doesn't make sense and its not supposed to. Haha.

But if you want it to kind of make sense think of it like this, they lost all of the equipment and props for the challenges, the camera crew escaped the ship with the others.

And, again, just like last week with Mike, the voting was close. Roxy lost out by one vote. I knew her and Cheek were both popular characters and figured that the vote was going to be a close one.

But for those of you who aren't happy about Roxy's elimination, I am sorry, and I hope you enjoy the finale anyways.

This honestly had to have been the toughest elimination in the entire series, because both Roxy and Cheek are deserving of making it to the finale at this point. Dang you Adrian.

I may write an alternate ending where Roxy makes it to the finale instead just because the voting was so incredibly close, but I haven't decided yet.

Also, yes, next week is the finale chapter. So I hope you are all looking forward to that.

One more thing, I don't know if anyone is actually doing it, but please, do not post multiple votes under multiple names with guest reviews. Two or three votes for the same character coming up minutes apart from each other will be deleted. I want the voting to be as fair as possible. So, if you're not doing that, and actually being fair when it comes to voting, thank you.

But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week for the finale!


	26. The Volcanic Finale

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, our final three went head to head in our first challenge since being shipwrecked and abandoned on an island. A classic Seashell Hunting extravaganza!" Marionette exclaimed. "Roxy and Cheek continued their weird frenemy bonding experience over their dislike of Adrian, who despite thinking he was slick, we caught him eavesdropping on the competition. Sneaky. After finally revealing himself, he continued his plan to bother and annoy both Roxy and Cheek as long as he possibly could, and it's somehow still working." He continued. "But in the end, after another not so brilliant scheme cooked up by Roxy failed when Adrian used some pretty underhanded tactics to claim the victory, it was Cheek and Roxy who were sent to the bottom two, with Roxy taking the boot in one of Total Drama's most controversially shocking eliminations yet!" He finished.

"With our final two confirmed and a million big ones on the line, who is going to be able to claim victory?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now as a rivalry comes to a head, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"Not So Cruise..."

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek was sitting in the sand in the shade of a tree staring out at the ocean. Today was the day, the day she either shut Adrian up and beat him in arguably the biggest and most important challenge of the entire run of the show, or she failed, let Adrian win a million dollars that he didn't deserve, and let all of her friends, family, and fans down. No reason to worry, right?

As the wind blew Cheek's messy and dirty feathers, she thought. Thought about everything she had been through in the last month and a half alone. Wondering how she made it as far as she did.

She sat alone, not wanting to be bothered by anyone at the moment, especially not Adrian.

She had hardly gotten any sleep since they had been on the island, especially last night. The night before the big challenge, which definitely wasn't a good thing.

Adrian was probably going to be all well rested, meanwhile she's going to be all weak and tired. Great.

Cheek shook her head, before standing up. She needed to do something besides just sit there and think of the worst.

She started walking along the shore like she had done the previous day. It was somewhat relaxing, it's just she wished she wasn't alone doing it.

She walked until she reached the end of the beach where the finish line was for the last challenge. Seeing the seashells lying around in the sand from the challenge just made her mad thinking about how things went. They got cheated by Adrian again, and because of him, Roxy was gone.

Cheek never in a million years thought that she would be so annoyed with Roxy getting eliminated, but Adrian managed to make that happen.

He was probably sitting somewhere on the island with a large smile on his face, and Cheek hated it.

In a fit of temper, Cheek ran over to the baskets and kicked them over, sending the shells all into the sand. She stood there angrily staring at the mess she had just made.

"Wow, I've never seen someone get so mad at seashells before." A voice said, getting Cheek's attention. She quickly turned around and saw Roxy stepping out of the forest.

"Roxy?" Cheek said in surprise, as she took a small step towards her.

"That's me." Roxy replied, before walking towards her.

"What are you doing here? I saw you swim away." Cheek said. Roxy shook her head.

"No. I simply swam around the island to make it look like a left." She said. "There was no way I was going to let Marionette throw me off of an island in the middle of the ocean with no supplies or a boat." She continued.

"Why didn't you find me last night?" Cheek asked.

"Because after swimming around the island in freezing cold water, and trying to find somewhere warm I could sleep in the dark, I was tired. That's why." Roxy replied.

"Well, its good you made it back, and at least someone actually managed to get some sleep last night." Cheek said.

"You didn't sleep?!" Roxy asked.

"I tried, but I couldn't." Cheek replied.

"You have a million dollars on the line here! You're expecting to go in and win against a cheater like Adrian with no sleep?!" Roxy asked.

"I'll be fine. Its not like this is anything new." Cheek replied.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

"Competing with no sleep. I've done it before and I'll do it again today." Cheek replied.

"You better be sure you know what you're talking about." Roxy said.

"Trust me, I do." Cheek said.

"There's a lot of people relying on you to win, including me, seeing as how I was cheated out of making it to the finale." Roxy said.

"I'm sorry about that." Cheek said.

"Yeah, Adrian is going to be, too." Roxy said in an annoyed tone, as she thought back to how Adrian managed to screw her out of the game.

"When you were trying to find me, did you hear Marionette talking about what today's challenge is going to be?" Cheek asked. Roxy shook her head.

"No, I didn't even see him. I was honestly just trying to find you." She replied. "I needed to make sure that you were ready for what's going to happen today." She continued.

"Yeah, I am." Cheek said, as she nodded.

"You have to be sure about that. This isn't a challenge you can afford to lose." Roxy said. "When we find out what the challenge is, I'll have your back, but you have to make sure you don't let Adrian beat you." She continued. "I've been in the finals before, it's stressful. I let the stress get to me and it screwed me up. You can't let that happen to you. I don't like you and I know you don't like me, but I'd much rather see you win than Adrian." She finished.

"That's a compliment, right?" Cheek asked.

"If you want it to be." Roxy replied.

"I'm going to say it is." Cheek said.

Roxy gave her a single nod in response. Roxy would very obviously rather be in Cheek's position right now, but she wasn't, and she had to get over it. What she knew though, was regardless of how she felt about Cheek, she disliked Adrian way more than she has anyone else since being on the show. So it was very clear that she wanted Cheek to win.

"Look, I have something that I thought you might want back..." Roxy said, before reaching around to the back of her pants and grabbing the Brent plush off of one of her belt loops. "When I was in the water last night, I was swimming around trying to find some of my stuff. I couldn't. But I did find this." She continued, as she extended the plush towards Cheek.

Cheek looked down at the plush in surprise, before slowly taking it out of Roxy's paw.

"Roxy, I-" Cheek started, before Roxy quickly cut her off.

"-Yeah, don't say it, I know. Don't mention it." She said. "And when I say 'don't mention it', seriously, don't ever mention it to anyone." She continued. Cheek looked down at the plush, before looking back up to Roxy.

"I won't." She said, a small smile on her face.

"I was hoping it'd somehow help you win. You'll need all the luck you can get." Roxy said.

"I'm sure it will." Cheek said. She looked at the plush for several more seconds, before doing what Roxy had done and looping the little hang tag on its head around one of her belt rings on her pants.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I'm actually kind of glad that Roxy decided to ignore being thrown off the island and stayed anyway. It's good knowing that someone is around that actually wants to see Adrian lose as much as I do." Cheek started, before looking down at the plush attached to her belt. "Besides, I don't think this is the same Roxy that we had to deal with back in the first season. There's no way it is, and I'm glad about that." She continued, before looking back up at the camera, a more determined look taking over her face. "But now it's time to push those feelings aside and worry about Adrian. Roxy was right when she said a lot of people are counting on me. I can't lose. I won't, not after coming this far." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Adrian)

Adrian had once again been roaming around in the forest, this time he was actually looking for Cheek. He wanted to see what she was up to before the BIG finale today.

It took him several minutes of walking, before he finally heard her talking. He was confused at first, wondering why she would be sitting there talking to herself. He wondered if maybe she had finally lost her mind. The thought made him chuckle.

As he was sneaking closer to the edge of the tree line, he heard a familiar voice that he knew he shouldn't be hearing, Roxy.

Adrian's ears perked up as he got in position so he could see and hear them, but they couldn't him.

"You know, it's funny how things have worked out. We're on an island and this is the second season where we've both made it to the final three together, only this time, I beat you out to make it to the finale." Cheek said. Roxy slowly nodded.

"And no Max this time. I'd rather have to deal with him than Adrian." Roxy said. Cheek nodded in agreement.

Adrian shook his head, as he listened to the females. They weren't talking about anything of any relevance, so he figured he must have already missed all of the good stuff. He smirked as he stood up, knowing it was time to do his thing.

He stepped out of the forest, behind where Roxy and Cheek were. They immediately heard him and turned around.

"Roxy, what a... surprise to see you here." Adrian said.

"Were you listening to us?" Cheek asked. Adrian turned his attention from Roxy, to Cheek and gave her a smile.

"Of course not. How rude do you think I am?" Adrian replied. "I was simply looking for breakfast and overheard you talking, so I decided to come make sure you hadn't completely lost your mind yet. I didn't know you had a guest." He continued, motioning a paw towards Roxy. "So, my lovely little vixen, when did you get back?" He asked, looking back at Roxy. She slowly shook her head in annoyance.

"It's none of your business." Cheek said.

"Oh? Because I thought it was just the two of us in the finale, not the three of us." Adrian said, looking back at Cheek.

"It is, and I'm going to beat you." Cheek said. Adrian let out a light chuckle.

"Aww, it's actually kinda cute that you think you're going to win." Adrian started, before noticing the Brent plush attached to her belt. "Oh, I see you wanted Brent here in some form or fashion. Hey, maybe he can help cheer you up after the devastating loss you're about to suffer." He continued. Cheek balled her fists and growled.

"It is actually a shame Brent isn't here, he could help me knock your teeth down your throat. Not that I need any help doing that." Roxy said. Adrian chuckled.

"Ahh, Roxy, always with the threats. Why am I not surprised?" He said curiously.

"Do you know what? You can make all of the smart*Bleep* comments and distasteful jokes you want, because you're the only one that's going to be embarrassed when this is over. You can make sure of that." Cheek said, getting Adrian to once again look at her.

"So confident. It's a shame that all of that confidence is going to do you no good." Adrian said.

"Its going to do me all the good in the world." Cheek said, a sly smirk appearing on her face. Adrian scoffed.

"I honestly don't know how you house all of that ego in you." Roxy said, getting Adrian to look at her again.

"You want to talk about 'ego'? You-Roxy, want to talk about ego?" Adrian asked, clearly amused by this. "The same Roxy that went through a whole season with assumption that you were better than everyone, and you deserved more than everyone else." He continued, before letting out a light chuckle. "Now that's almost as funny as her thinking she's going to win." He finished.

"You can bring up whatever you want, but something you apparently overlooked is the fact that you're doing the SAME exact thing as I did." Roxy said. Adrian stood there acting confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"This character you're playing is really old at this point. We figured you out a long time ago, so you may as well start acting like you really are." Roxy said. Adrian continued to stand there acting confused.

"Again, Roxy, I don't understand what you mean?" He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Roxy immediately caught it, and wasn't pleased.

"Do you know what?! I've had enough of-" Roxy started, as she stormed towards him with her paws fisted. She didn't make it far, before Cheek grabbed her.

"Stop." Cheek said, surprising the vixen. Adrian was interested with where she was going with this. "If you hurt him now, he won't be able to compete, and if that happens they won't give me the money. So as far as I'm concerned, you can do whatever you want to him, but AFTER I win." She said, looking at Roxy.

Normally Roxy wouldn't have listened to Cheek telling her what to do. But she was right, she wanted to see anyone but Adrian win, so she was going to listen.

"Fine." Roxy said, before stepping back. Adrian grinned as she did.

"Ahh, see, Roxy, you don't have it in you to hurt me or you would have done it already." Adrian said, mockingly. "Do you know what? Maybe after I win, if you stop threatening me, I may just take you out to dinner." He continued, before giving her a wink. This only angered the vixen even more. Cheek was getting ready to say something in response, but didn't get to before she was interrupted.

(Loud Whistle)

"YO! Finalists! Getcho lazy butts over to Marionette's stupid campsite if ya want to compete for the million!" Nightmare exclaimed from across the island.

Adrian looked at the two females, his sly smile still very present on his face.

"Well, looks like its finale time." Adrian started. "I'm just curious as to how Marionette is going to react when he finds out that you never left." He continued, looking at Roxy, before turning his attention to Cheek. "And I just want you to know ahead of time, that I am going to take no joy in embarrassing you when I beat you for the million dollars. But, since you won't just forfeit, it has to be done. And I wholeheartedly apologize for that." He finished. Neither Roxy, nor Cheek were amused by his patronizing them.

Adrian flashed the two females a quick wink, before he started his walk towards Marionette's campsite.

"See you there." He said. Roxy and Cheek looked at each other, both clearly annoyed by Adrian's attitude, before starting their walk to the campsite.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Looks like its time for me to win that million dollars." Adrian started, a smile on his face. "Am I shocked I made it this far? Absolutely not. I've been saying since the very beginning that I was walking out of this season with that money, and that's what I intend on doing. However, I am surprised at the fact that Cheek made it to the finale with me. I would have honestly preferred beating Roxy for the money, but I suppose it makes no difference who I embarrass." He continued. "Regardless, at the end of the day, Cheek is going to be crying in embarrassment to her equally as pathetic friends, while I celebrate the fact that I'm a million dollars richer. It's going to be great." He finished.

(Confessional End)

Ballora was sitting inside her and Marionette's makeshift tent, with something in her hand. Something that she hadn't told Marionette about yet. Something that had her very nervous.

Nightmare had just called for the competitors to get there for the last challenge. Ballora didn't know if she should talk to Marionette now, or wait.

"Come on, dear, fun's about to start." Marionette said, peaking his head into the tent. Ballora quickly hid what she had in her hands, before looking up and nodding.

"Okay. I'm coming, sweetheart." She replied. Marionette nodded in reply. Ballora sighed, before crawling out of the tent to join him.

It didn't take Adrian too long to make it to the campsite, so once Marionette saw Cheek arriving out of the corner of his eye, he started talking.

"Good morning, finalis- oh, what are you doing here?!" Marionette exclaimed, when he saw Roxy walk up with Cheek.

"Decided to stick around. Is that a problem?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah! Kinda! You were- do you know what? Forget about it. This is the last episode of the season, so I don't even care. Besides..." Marionette was replying, before stopping. "All of your loser friends are supposed to be dropping by anyways." He continued.

"What?!" Cheek said curiously. Marionette nodded, before looking down at his cracked watch.

"Yep, right about..." He started, before stopping, as a large helicopter flew over the island.

"Wait! You could have called for help this whole time?!" Roxy exclaimed. Marionette chuckled, as he looked up at the helicopter.

The door opened, and one by one, former competitors were pushed out of it.

There was a lot of screaming and a lot of falling into the ocean. Except for Baby, she fell and landed face first in the sand.

"Ow." Baby said, as she lay their motionlessly.

"Welcome back, losers!" Marionette exclaimed, as all of the alumni competitors swam to the shore.

"What the heck was that for?!" Freddy asked, as he grabbed his top hat, that was floating in the water next to him.

"Yeah?! The helicopter couldn't have landed and let us get off ourselves?!" Bonnie asked.

"Nope!" Marionette replied.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Roxy exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "We've been trapped on an island for three days with no food, water, or shelter, and you could have called for help this whole time, but didn't?!" She asked again, this time even more angry. Marionette shrugged.

"I wanted to make it believable." He replied. Roxy growled in anger, as she started storming over to him with her paws fisted. "I'm going to knock your teeth out!" She exclaimed. She didn't make it far, before Nightmare grabbed ahold of her and easily held her back.

"Brent!" Cheek exclaimed, as she started running towards him. Brent, soaked feathers and all, started making his way to her, too. Neither made it far, before Nightmare, who was still holding onto Roxy, stepped in their way. Cheek ran into him like a wall and fell to the ground. "Ow!" She exclaimed, as she looked to at him. "What did you do that for?!" She asked.

Nightmare ignored her as he turned around and threw Roxy over to where the other eliminated competitors were.

"There will be absolutely NO close contact between eliminated competitors and finalists until AFTER the challenge. At least, unless I change my mind." Marionette said with a chuckle.

"Isn't that a shame. Guess you're going at this one alone." Adrian said with a smirk, as he looked over at Cheek. She pushed herself to her feet and glared at him.

"Are you okay?" Brent asked, trying his best to look past Nightmare's big, bulky frame. Cheek looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"So... why 'er we back anyway?" Foxy asked.

"Glad you asked!" Marionette exclaimed. "You're all back to... watch the action live!" He continued. No one looked amused.

"That's it?" Randy asked. "You had someone break into my house AGAIN and kidnap me AGAIN so I could be brought to an island and pushed out of a helicopter AGAIN just to watch something I could have watched on tv?!" He continued.

"You had him kidnapped again?!" Ballora asked, as she slapped Marionette in the back of the head.

"Owww!" Marionette whined, as he rubbed his head. "He wouldn't have come back otherwise!" He said.

"I don't mind being on a beach again! Its so coooool!" Max exclaimed, happily, as he stepped out of the water and immediately started shaking himself off.

Water flew around, covering the already soaked alumni competitors.

"Hey! Take it easy! My fur is already going to be a nightmare to get clean from this dirty ocean water!" Baxter exclaimed.

"We have fur too, and, of course, you're the only one complaining." Lizzy said, getting Baxter to look at her.

"I thought for sure they would have forgot to pick you up." Jeremy said, annoying her.

"Calm down. He's just excited." Krystal said, defending the excitable hound. Max smiled, as his tail started wagging happily.

"Yeah, it is cool!" Clyde exclaimed, as he ran up and threw his arm around the equally as excited Max's shoulder.

"I guess it makes sense why they're here, but why are we? We didn't even compete this season." Beth said.

"Yeah, me either. I was your assistant... until you fired me... because of Katy." Rebecca said, getting Katy to glare at her. Rebecca noticed and gave her a glare in return. Marionette was starting to grow increasingly annoyed by all of the questions.

"Because I wanted you all back, OKAY?!" Marionette exclaimed. "Geez, I shouldn't have to explain EVERYTHING I do to all of you!" He continued. Everyone stood in silence staring at him.

"Uh... where's Axel?" Damien asked, breaking the silence, as he looked around, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention.

"We better get something out of this." Goldie said, as he angrily stood there with his arms crossed.

"You will. The satisfaction of getting to see one of your friends win the million dollars that you weren't able to." Marionette said.

"He isn't my friend." Roxy said, as she flashed an annoyed look at Adrian. He gave her a smile in return.

"Don't be like that. You know you are." He said. Roxy shook her head in response.

"It's not all bad. At least we all get to see each other one last time." Chica said.

"Tis' be true." Foxy said, nodding at what his girlfriend just said.

"I would have rather stayed home." Goldie said, completely uninterested with seeing anyone again.

"Well, Bon-Bon and I are glad to see everyone again!" Teddy exclaimed happily. "And we have great news to go along with this reunion!" He continued.

"And what might that be?" Roxy asked, in an uninterested tone.

"Wellllll, we're going to be family! Isn't that great!" Teddy exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Roxy's shoulder in response. Roxy's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he said what he did.

"WHAT?!" Roxy exclaimed in shock. Randy chuckled.

"Sucks to be you." He said. Roxy looked at him, still in shock, before looking back at Teddy.

"W-WHAT?!" She exclaimed again.

"Yep! Well, after I was eliminated and reunited with Bawn-Bawn, we went back to Ireland, and one thing led to another... and a proposal happened-" Teddy started, before being interrupted by his little bunny friend.

"-And she said yes!" Bon-Bon exclaimed happily. Everyone stood around in silence, not knowing what to say. Roxy was the most shocked out of everyone there.

"Yep! Bawn-Bawn and Bawnnet are engaged!" Teddy exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Bawn-Bawn!" He continued. Roxy went from full blown shocked to a more surprised-shock.

"Awwwww! How adorable!" Baby squealed.

"W-wait, so... it was the puppet that got engaged... not you?" Roxy said, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"Yep! But Bawn-Bawn doesn't like being called a puppet." Teddy replied, noticing how annoyed Bon-Bon looked after being called a puppet. Roxy let out a deep sigh of relief, as she looked up at the sky and mouthed her thank you's to The Lord above.

"Yeah, well, if that weirdness is over... lets get into today's finale." Marionette said. Cheek and Adrian both immediately turned their full attention to him. "Now, today's challenge is going to be something special. Something BIG! Something... dangerous." He continued, a smirk on his face. "Today's challenge is going to be an on foot race, up an active volcano filled to the absolute brim with boobytraps and obstacles!" He exclaimed. Cheek and Adrian were both surprised.

"Wait, there isn't a volcano on this island." Roxy said. Marionette chuckled.

"Yep, there is. It's right over there." He replied, as he pointed to a large volcano with large amounts of smoke coming out of the top. The whole sky around it was red.

"What the *Bleep*?! That wasn't there before!" Roxy exclaimed.

"It was. Guess you overlooked it." Marionette said, as he shrugged. Roxy shook her head.

"Hmm... looks dangerous. Nothing I can't handle." Adrian said with a smile, as he looked over at Cheek. "I don't know about you though." He continued. Cheek shook her head.

"I've been on this show for three seasons, you have no clue what I can handle." She said. Adrian smirked in response.

"Also, you'll be carrying these life size replica dummies of your finale opponent up to the top with you, to throw into the volcano as a bonus reward!" Marionette exclaimed, as Nightmare walked out of the water with a dummy of both Cheek and Adrian on either one of his shoulders. "They're a bit wet, so that may add on a few pounds." He continued with a chuckle.

"Wait, weren't you just-?" Buddy started, before stopping, as he looked over to where Nightmare had previously been standing. "How did you-?" He continued, confused out of his mind at that moment.

"Where the heck did those come from?!" Roxy asked.

"Uh..." Marionette started, before being interrupted.

"Who cares, lets just get this over with." Goldie said.

"Yep! Lets!" Marionette exclaimed.

Nightmare dropped the two dolls at the feet of Adrian and Cheek, who looked down at them.

"Hmm... this doll looks just as confident as the real thing." Adrian said, causing Cheek to growl.

"Yeah? And this one actually knows how to keep his big mouth shut, unlike the real thing." Cheek retorted, causing Adrian to frown.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Okay, okay, this is it. It's time to beat Adrian and win that money. Am I nervous? Of course, who wouldn't be? With how much there is on the line here I think being nervous is a given. But, I'm not going to let that stop me. Roxy said that was her downfall when she lost. It's not going to be mine." Cheek started, before shaking her head. "This may very well be the most dangerous challenge in the history of the show. But who cares, right? I made it this far and I'm not going to let a couple of cheaply made boobytraps, a doll of the jerk I'm looking to beat, and an active volcano stop me from accomplishing what I've set out to do!" She continued. "Top of the volcano, I'm coming for my million dollars." She finished, a confident look on her face.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a small grin on his face. He didn't look at all nervous about the challenge he was about to compete in.

"I'm not nervous. I've got this challenge in the bag just like I've had this whole season that way. Cheek can pretend to be as confident as she wants, but it's not going to get her anywhere. Even with all of her friends watching, it would have been best for them to just stay at home, because now all they're going to be doing is shaking their heads in disappointment when Cheek fails them like I know she's going to." Adrian started, before letting out a chuckle. "But hey, that's their problem, not mine. I don't care what any of them do, honestly. Because at the end of all of this, I'm going to be standing in front of all of them a million dollars richer, and that is going to feel great." He continued, before a smirk appeared. "Hey, I may even let Roxy and Cheek both count my money for me to make sure it's all there. Because that's the closest they're going to get to it." He finished.

(Confessional End)

Nightmare, Ballora, and every non-competing alumni competitor climbed into the helicopter that landed, to take them all to the top of the volcano.

Cheek looked over at Brent, who was standing near the copter with Roxy and Randy.

"You'll do great. I'll see you at the top." Brent said, trying to build her confidence. Cheek smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll see you there." Cheek said, before looking over at Roxy, who gave her a single nod.

Roxy didn't even have to say anything for Cheek to know what she meant. She had the vixen's support, she already knew that.

Cheek watched as her friends climbed into the helicopter, before looking over at Marionette, who was approaching her and Adrian.

"Alright, the base of the volcano is right over there. First one to the top of the volcano WITH their doll, and throws the doll into it, wins." Marionette explained. Both Cheek and Adrian nodded in response.

After, Marionette walked over to the helicopter to hop in, but stopped and chuckled, before turning around.

"Try not to die on your way up. Don't want to have to go through the extensive amount of paperwork to make sure I don't get sued by your families." He called, before hopping into the helicopter. As it lifted it, Marionette looked out the door. "You can start!" He yelled down.

Cheek and Adrian both immediately grabbed their dolls and took off to the base of the volcano.

Cheek's doll was a lot heavier than Adrian's, considering they were pretty much the exact size and weight of the competitor they were modeled after.

Cheek heaved, as she tried to lift the doll up onto her shoulders. Adrian looked back as he ran.

"C'mon, Cheek, I don't weigh THAT much." Adrian called, only further annoying Cheek.

Cheek growled as she was finally able to get the heavy doll in a good enough position to start running with it. Adrian was already in the lead, which she didn't like. Not at all.

Adrian chuckled once he realized the challenge had just started and he was already beating her. Again, he knew he had this challenge in the bag.

Since the base of the volcano was so close, it didn't take him long at all to get there. Once Adrian got onto the trail to head up, he laughed. This challenge was going to be easier than he originally thought.

Cheek was still struggling to keep up. She was managing, but carrying the weight of a full grown wolf that must have weighed a good eighty pounds more than her was tough.

Cheek finally got onto the trail, watching as Adrian made it further and further ahead of her. She didn't need to start panicking now though, she could still catch up. She had to.

Adrian couldn't help but smile. He was in the lead and had been since they started the challenge, the doll he was having to carry wasn't too heavy, he hadn't run into any boobytraps yet, and he was about to win the easiest million dollars ever.

He was happy. At least, that was until a spear shot out from the side of the mountain and almost went through his head. Adrian froze in shock, before looking over at the side of the volcano and saw dozens of holes carved out of the side, he figured they all must have been rigged with spears.

"Great." Adrian muttered to himself. He looked down but didn't see any sort of pattern that trigger the spears, he figured it was either motion censor, or it was completely random. Either way, he knew he didn't have time to waste, so he continued on.

He had only managed to take two steps before another spear shot at him, this time at his legs. He somehow managed to jump over it, whilst still carrying the doll on his shoulder.

Once he landed, he took a deep breath, before continuing. Again, it didn't take too long before another spear shot at him. After once again almost being taken out, he knew he needed to get out of that situation.

He stopped and took another deep breath, before taking off running. Ducking and dodging spear after spear as he ran tried to run to a safe spot. And after almost being hit yet again, he finally reached the end of the spears.

Once he was safe, he stopped and took a breather, before continuing.

Cheek on the other hand had just reached the start of where the spears were. She had seen Adrian almost being taken out by the first one, so she knew they were there.

She tried to reposition the doll on her shoulders, because she knew she was going to have to be quick if she was going to get through this in one piece.

She took her first step forward and nearly got taken out by a spear. If she wouldn't have jumped back when she did, she would have.

Cheek gulped, as she stood there wide eyed. She quickly came to the realization that she was wasting time and knew she had to get moving if she wanted to catch up to Adrian.

She took another step forward, once again almost getting taken out by another spear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before continuing on.

She started moving faster than she had been, but still couldn't move as fast as she'd be able to if she wasn't carrying the doll with her. Now she somehow disliked Adrian even more than she already did.

Two more spears shot out at the exact same time, causing Cheek to once again freeze in her tracks as one flew just in front of her, and the other flew straight through the Adrian doll's head and out the other side.

With how close those, especially the one that shot from behind, got to hitting Cheek, she wanted to get the heck past that part. She hurried up as fast as she could at the moment and finally managed to reach the other side. She took a deep breath, before continuing her way up the volcano.

(At The Top of the Volcano)

The others had made it to the top and were now just waiting for Cheek and Adrian to get there. It was so hot up there, that everyone was soaked again, but only this time it was with sweat instead of ocean water.

Brent and Roxy were both pretty nervous at that moment. They didn't know where Cheek was or if she was even in front of Adrian, but they were both hoping she was.

"Phew, it's actually pretty hot up here." Marionette said, as Nightmare stood there angrily fanning him and Ballora. The scolding alumni competitors were annoyed by his comment.

(With Adrian)

There was a decent amount of resting space in between the spears and the next "boobytrap".

Adrian got so used to the resting, that he was caught off guard when he almost fell into a pit. He managed to slid on his heels and come to a stop right on the edge. He looked down the pit and saw it led back down to the base of the volcano, which at that point was already pretty far down.

"Never played a real life version of adult CandyLand before." Adrian muttered to himself, before realizing how stupid what he just said was. He quickly shook it off, before throwing the Cheek doll to the other side. He took a couple of steps back, before running and jumping across, himself.

After he landed and managed to regain his balance, he once again grabbed the Cheek doll, before continuing on his way.

(With Cheek)

At this point Cheek was really struggling, but knew she HAD to keep going. Giving up after making it this far was not an option.

Just like Adrian had almost done, she overlooked the pit and almost fell into it. However, she managed to stop herself before she could.

She stood there not knowing how she was going to get the stupid Adrian doll across it. She knew she could make the jump on her own, not with the doll.

She thought about throwing it across, but with how heavy it was, she didn't know if she could make the throw.

She groaned in frustration, realizing she was wasting time standing there trying to figure this out. Adrian had obviously already made it across, and she figured he was probably almost at the top of the volcano already, which just made her more frustrated to think about.

Eventually she decided she was going to have to risk throwing the doll across, there was no other options. She took a deep breath, before getting the doll into the right position to throw it. It was heavy, so it wasn't going to be easy to do.

"There's a million dollars on the line, you can't screw this up." Cheek said to herself, before taking another deep breath.

After, she grew more determined than she already was. She needed to make sure the doll got to the other side, or else she was going to fail and disappoint everyone. Disappointing Brent was something she refused to do.

She pushed her thoughts aside and focused solely on making sure the doll made it to the other side. After staring at it for several seconds, she heaved the doll up and threw it as hard as she possibly could, almost slipping and falling down the pit as she did.

She closed her eyes as the doll was sent over the pit. She didn't open them again until she heard a smack. She slowly opened one eye and breathed a deep relieved sigh when she saw the doll lying on the ground on the other side of the pit. After, she quickly ran and made the across, before once again heaving the doll up onto her shoulders and continuing on.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I know throwing a doll across a pit shouldn't be so nerve racking, but when there's so much on the line and you have zero room to make errors, it's pretty rough to deal with." Cheek said.

(Confessional End)

(At The Top of the Volcano)

The alumni competitors continued to stand there sweating. It was awful up there.

Katy stood there throwing glances at Randy, who looked to be in no mood. What she didn't know was that Rebecca was standing nearby glaring holes through her head.

Rebecca started inching closer and closer to Randy, hoping that Katy wouldn't notice. She did.

"So, Randy, have you been okay?" Rebecca asked. Randy sighed in annoyance, not wanting to look at her. Katy growled as she watched, before stepping up to him, herself.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Katy asked. Rebecca once again glared at her.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Rebecca asked.

"Why don't you stay out of his?!" Katy asked back.

"Why don't you?!" Rebecca exclaimed. Randy groaned loudly.

"Hey, entertainment while we wait!" Marionette exclaimed.

(With Adrian)

Again, there was a somewhat large resting gap between the pit and the next boobytrap and/or obstacle. Adrian had hardly broken a sweat, but he was still enjoying the breaks.

He ran, until he once again had to slide to a stop. He stood there staring at the next thing that stood in his way between him and the one million dollars. A large pool of lava with large chunks of rock that acted as stepping stones to the other side. Adrian sighed.

He made the first jump and easily landed on the first rock. With the way the rocks were scattered, there were plenty of different paths he could take. What he wasn't expecting though, was when the rock he was standing on started sinking into the lava. Adrian screamed, before jumping across to the nearest rock.

It didn't take long before that rock started sinking, too. Adrian quickly realized this was something that wasn't supposed to have hesitation, so he needed to be quick.

While he was jumping over to the next one, he also realized he could make this way harder for Cheek to get across, he just needed to choose the right rocks to jump to.

So that's what he did. One by one he started jumping across to the closest rocks he could, leaving the biggest gaps for Cheek to get across. He laughed once he finally reached the other side.

He turned around to admire his work, when Cheek finally appeared on the opposite side. Adrian chuckled as he looked at her.

"I'm quite curious how you're going to make it past this one. Regardless, I'll see you at the finish line." Adrian called, mockingly, before blowing Cheek a kiss and continuing on his way. Cheek growled as she watched him run off.

After Adrian was gone, Cheek looked down at the rocks she was left. She shook her head when she saw she was somehow going to have to do more jumping. And over lava on top of that.

Now she disliked Adrian even more!

She once again groaned in frustration. She knew she couldn't risk just throwing the doll across, the last thing she needed was losing it after getting it this far up the volcano.

She backed up a few feet, before running and jumping onto the first rock. She surprised herself when she made it.

She started taking a breather, but it didn't last too long, before the rock started sinking into the lava. Cheek went wide eyed, before stepping back and jumping across to the next rock. She almost didn't make it, which scared the crap out of her.

She had to take a deep breath, before she attempted to get across to the next rock. It didn't take long before the rock started sinking.

Cheek had to quickly reposition the doll, before jumping across. This gap was larger than the last one, so it scared her even more when she came closer than before to missing it.

She landed and took another deep breath, before attempting the next jump. The next gap was almost as large as the last. Cheek only had to make two more jumps before she was across, so at least she could be relieved about that.

She made the next jump, just as the rock she was standing on started disappearing under the lava.

She quickly made the next jump over to the last rock, luckily she landed it fine.

After she was on the last rock, she once again had to quickly reposition he heavy doll she still had on her shoulders, before making the final jump to the other side. Once she landed it, she took a very deep breath, before continuing up the volcano.

(At The Top of the Volcano)

Marionette and Ballora continued to stand there getting fanned off by the already angry Nightmare.

Ballora kept getting this very weird feeling that she should tell Marionette what she needed to while they were waiting. She needed to get it out, and she wished she would have done it the night before.

"No! You mind YOUR own business!" Katy exclaimed.

"This is my business and YOU need to stay out of it!" Rebecca yelled back. At this point, the alumni competitors were fed up with this back and fourth bickering between the two females. Randy being the most fed up with it.

"Will you two just... SHUT UP?!" Randy finally yelled. Both Katy and Rebecca both immediately shut their mouths. "Thank you!" He continued, before once again turning away from them.

Katy and Rebecca went back to glaring at each other.

Brent and Roxy just continued to stand there growing more and more anxious as time passed. They were both highly supportive of Cheek, and neither one of them wanted to see Adrian appear at the top first.

Neither one of them could do anything at that particular moment besides the ramp leading to the top of the volcano.

"Come on, Cheek. I know you can do it." Brent said to himself, but just loud enough for Roxy to hear. Roxy looked over at him and gave him a single nod, almost as if she was silently agreeing with him.

Adrian and Cheek had both made it past the their last obstacle, and now it was just a race to the top.

Adrian had a smirk on his face as he ran with the Cheek doll thrown over his shoulder.

Cheek was tired and moving as fast as she could. She was still behind Adrian, but wasn't willing to give up.

(With Adrian)

Adrian could finally see the top of the volcano in the distance. He only had a little not further to go and was going to be rich! He couldn't wait.

He had managed to keep the lead the entire challenge, there was no way Cheek was catching up to him at this point. It was great!

(Confessional -Adrian)

"Ahh, I can taste the million already, and it is... sweet." Adrian said with a huge smile on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was panting heavily as she continued to run. The weight of the doll was starting to hurt her shoulder and back, making it even harder for her to keep running.

She didn't know how much further the top of the trail was, but she wasn't going to quit until she got there.

As she ran, she looked down at her belt and saw the Brent plush swaying from side to side with every step she took. When she saw it, she thought of how Brent was at the top of this volcano cheering for her- rooting for her to get up there and beat Adrian.

He was waiting for her, and she couldn't let him down. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Cheek shook her head, as a more determined face than ever replaced her tired one.

She once again repositioned the doll on her shoulders, before trying to pick up her pace as fast as she could.

(At The Top of the Volcano)

Marionette stood there whistling, waiting for the competitors to show up. Nightmare was still angrily fanning off him and Ballora.

Ballora had stood there in silence for several minutes, before finally deciding she needed to tell him while they were waiting.

"Nester-" Ballora started, before being cut off.

"-Baby, please, remember what we talked about." Marionette said. Ballora sighed in annoyance, before rolling her eyes. Marionette didn't like being called Nester, so he told Ballora to start calling him ''Marionette'' like everyone else does.

"Sweetheart, please. I need to tell you something." Ballora said.

"Can't it wait?" Marionette asked. Ballora shook her head.

"No. You need to know." She replied.

"Fine, what is-" Marionette started, before being interrupted.

"Can I stop yet?! My arms gettin' tired!" Nightmare exclaimed. Marionette looked at him, before shaking his head.

"No way. It's wayyyy too hot up here to not have a fan." Marionette said.

"How do you think we feel?!" Springtrap asked, as he motioned around at the sweat-soaked alumni competitors. Marionette looked over at him, before shrugging.

"Oh come on, you guys look fine." He replied.

"I'll show you fine!" Randy exclaimed. He started storming towards him with his fists balled, but Max and Freddy grabbed him. "Let me go! I'm just going to throw him in the volcano!" He exclaimed, as he tried to fight away from the two.

Marionette stood there watching, letting out a little chuckle as he did. Ballora was getting annoyed at this point.

"Sweetheart, I-" She started, before being cut off by Marionette's hand.

"-Hold on, dear. This is too good." Marionette said, not even bothering to turn and look at her. This was getting ridiculous.

As that was going on, the first competitor finally arrived to the top of the volcano... Adrian.

Adrian strolled up the top of the ramp and onto the top of the volcano with a huge smirk on his face. Both Roxy and Brent both looked shocked and disappointed.

"You may as well get that million dollars ready, because its coming home with me." Adrian said, as he walked towards the opening where the lava was. The only thing he had to do before he won the million, was drop the Cheek doll into the lava.

He slowly made his way over to it, taking his own sweet time as he did.

Ballora stood there furious that Marionette was actually ignoring her. At that moment, she realized she had had enough.

"Nester! I'm pregnant!" Ballora exclaimed. Everyone that had been making any kind of motion froze in their tracks. They were all shocked.

Ballora slowly walked around to face Marionette. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped open. He was speechless.

While everyone was distracted with that, Adrian shook off the shock and continued on his way to winning the million dollars.

Roxy looked over and saw Brent staring towards the ground and shaking his head. She knew he didn't want Adrian to win either. She may have been out, but she still had one final trick up her sleeve.

"Adrian! Adrian! W-wait!" Roxy exclaimed, as she ran over to him. Adrian was stopped in his tracks when she blocked his path.

"Excuse me, Roxy. You're standing between me and my million dollars." Adrian said. Roxy shook her head.

"Wait. P-please listen to what I have to say first. Adrian, I-I..." Roxy started stuttering, before stopping and looking away. "Adrian, I have to tell you this now, so hopefully you don't go and forget about me after you win." She continued.

"Tell me what?" Adrian asked, confused.

"Tell you that..." Roxy was replying, before stopping again. "Tell you that you were right. Adrian, I have had feelings for you this whole time. And I-I don't know what I was thinking trying to help Cheek. I was wrong. Adrian, I... I like you!" She blurted out. Adrian stood there surprised for several seconds, before dropping the doll as a smile grew on his face.

"Roxy, that's fantastic! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to admit that!" Adrian exclaimed. "I'm glad you feel that way! Because, because I do, too!" He exclaimed, before grabbing Roxy by her shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

All the alumni competitors cringed in disgust as they watched it go down.

As the kiss was going on, Cheek finally appeared at the top. She was practically dragging the doll at this point.

She started dragging it towards the lava, when she saw Roxy and Adrian kissing. She went wide eyed, as her beak gaped open in shock.

Roxy, who had her eyes opened, used one of them to motion to Cheek to go on. Cheek caught on and went back to dragging the doll. Brent had a huge smile on his face, as he held back his building excitement.

Once Roxy knew Cheek was close enough to winning, she reared her knee back as far as she could, and drilled it right into Adrian's crotch.

Adrian went wide eyed as he backed up with his paws over his now aching private parts. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Roxy in pain.

Roxy wiped her mouth, before walking over to him.

"I told you that you weren't going to win, and I meant it." Roxy said, before putting her foot on his chest and kicking him backwards, back down the trail he had just reached the top of.

All the alumni competitors cheered as they watched Cheek drag the doll to the lava and throw it in.

Afterwards, Cheek tiredly dropped to her knees, as an even louder eruption of cheers broke out.

Brent immediately ran over to his girlfriend, pulled to her feet, pulled her into a hug, and happily spun her around. Cheek laughed as she hugged him back.

"I-I won? I actually won?!" Cheek asked in disbelief, once Brent stopped spinning her. Brent nodded happily.

"I told you you could do it!" Brent said.

"I won! I won! I won!" Cheek exclaimed, as she grasped the front of his shirt and happily bounced up and down in his arms.

"And your winner of Total Drama Fazbear Cruise is Cheek!" Nightmare exclaimed in his usual harsh tone. Marionette was still in too much of a shock to say anything.

The cheering continued, as Cheek pulled Brent forward and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few seconds, before she broke away and turned to face Nightmare, who was standing there with the briefcase in his paws.

Cheek flipped up the locks on the case, sending the top of the case flying up and smacking Nightmare right in the snout. Cheek stood there staring at the money in awe, before quickly closing the case, taking out of Nightmare's paws, and holding it up in the air.

Randy and Roxy were the next two competitors to approach her.

"Hey, congrats. I'm glad you won." Randy said. Cheek smiled at him, before the two embraced in a friendly hug.

After they broke the hug, Cheek looked over at Roxy, who had a small smirk on her face.

"Well, you did it, with my help, but you did it." Roxy said. Cheek nodded.

"Roxy, thank you." Cheek said. Roxy waved her off.

"Just so you know, just because we helped each other the past couple of weeks, this doesn't make us friends." She said. Cheek gave her a slow, single nod.

"I wasn't expecting it to." She said, a small smile on her face. A small smile formed on Roxy's next.

"You did good. I'll give you that." She said.

"Yeah you did!" Max exclaimed happily, as he ran over to Cheek and tackled her into a hug. Cheek was stunned at first by the sudden impact, but smiled and laughed.

Once Max broke the hug, he threw his arms around Cheek and Randy's shoulders, pulling them close to him.

"The three of us together! Someone needs to take a picture!" Max exclaimed, happily. The others laughed.

As they laughed, Katy and Rebecca ran up, knocking Max and Roxy to the side, before each grabbing ahold of one of Randy's arms.

"Stop it! He belongs with me!" Rebecca yelled as she pulled on him.

"No he doesn't! Let him go!" Katy yelled back, as she pulled, too.

Randy stood there growing more and more fed up, as the two females continued to pull on him.

"Enough!" Randy yelled, causing both of them to let him go. "This is insane!" He continued.

"Tell Katy you want to be with me so we can end all of this then." Rebecca said. Randy looked at her and shook his head.

"No! I don't want to be with you!" Randy yelled, surprising Rebecca.

"W-what?" Rebecca said, sadly.

"Ha! I told you!" Katy exclaimed.

"I don't want to be with you either." Randy said. Katy went wide eyed. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Didn't see that coming." Goldie said, Freddy looked over at him and nodded.

"I'm not a relationship kinda guy. Sorry." Randy said, before shrugging. Katy and Rebecca stood there in stunned silence, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Out of everyone that wasn't Katy and Rebecca, Cheek was probably the most surprised.

"Are you serious?!" Rebecca asked.

"Yep." Randy replied, very nonchalantly. "Wouldn't mind still being friends though." He said, looking at Katy as he did. She stood in silence for several seconds, before replying.

"Y-yeah, yeah, okay. I'd like that." Katy said. Randy gave her a single nod, before looking back at Cheek.

"So... yeah, congrats." He said. Cheek looked at him surprised, wondering what the heck had gone on between the time Katy was eliminated and now.

Everyone stayed quiet for several seconds, until Foxy remembered there was something Max had asked him about earlier.

"Oh, Laddy, wasn't tere somethin' ye wanted ta do?" Foxy asked, as he walked over to him. Max quickly remembered what they had talked about, and blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-no." Max replied.

"Sure tere was." Foxy said, as he put his paw on Max's back and started pushing him over to Krystal.

"F-Foxy, I don't want to do this." Max whispered quietly in panic.

"You'll do fine, trust me, lad." Foxy whispered back.

Foxy stopped pushing when he got Max over to Krystal. Max turned around to look at the fox, a very uncomfortably nervous look on his face. Foxy gave him a thumbs up, before stepping back.

Max turned around and saw Krystal staring at him.

"Max, what's wrong?" She asked. Max's heart was racing a million miles an hour. He was starting to regret mentioning anything to Foxy.

"W-well, I-uh... um... I j-just... I w-wanted to..." Max stammered very nervously on his words. A small smile made its way onto Krystal's face, once she realized what he was wanting to say. "I-I-I... just wanted t-to see i-if m-m-maybe y-you... y-you would l-l-like t-t-to..." He continued, before once again stopping. His heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest.

He once again looked over at Foxy, who motioned him to go on. Max looked back at Krystal, who was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

It was obvious what he was wanting to ask, and the others already knew it.

"I w-was w-wondering I-if m-m-maybe you w-would like t-t-to go o-on a d-d-date with me s-sometime?" Max finally managed to get out. He felt light headed, like he was going to pass out. The heat from the lava didn't help anything either. Krystal's smile widened a little once he finished his question.

"Hmm... I think I'm free. But you have to do one thing for me right now." Krystal said. Max quickly and repeatedly nodded his head.

"A-anything!" He exclaimed. Krystal stood there with a half lidded smile on her face. Max was waiting for her to him what she wanted him to do. The others already knew what she wanted him to do. "What do you want me to-" he started, before being interrupted.

"Dude! Shut up and kiss her already!" Damien exclaimed. Max looked back at him, before quickly looking back at Krystal. Once he did, he quickly moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Buddy watched somewhat disappointed, since he had had somewhat of a crush on Krystal. But he was happy for Max.

Even Goldie thought it was about time that it happened.

"And just like that, nerds all around the worlds shipping dreams came true." Jeremy said, completely unamused.

"Stop it." Polly said, annoyed by Jeremy's comment.

Brent, Cheek, Randy, Katy, and even Roxy, all stood around watching with small smiles on their faces. They all knew how long Max had been crushing on Krystal, so it was about time he got the girl.

Several seconds passed before Max and Krystal broke their kiss. Max's cheeks were bright red. Krystal's were a little red, too.

"It's a date." Krystal said. Max's tail was wagging so fast that it was somehow managing to cool down all of the hot competitors.

"Way ta go, lad." Foxy said, a smile on his face.

"THAT'S THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVVVVEEEERRR!" Baby exclaimed. "Another one of my OTP's came true! Finally!" She continued, as she happily grabbed Mike and ran over to Krystal and Max. "Maxstal is now a reality! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"Maxstal?" Mike said, curiously.

"I know William is just as happy for you guys!" Baby exclaimed, as she pulled William out. Max and Krystal both immediately stepped back.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart?! Hey!" Ballora exclaimed, as she tried to break Marionette from his trance.

"P-p-pregnant?" Marionette muttered, still in shock.

"H-h-hey! I-I-I'm here! I-I want back I-in the g-g-game!" A voice exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked over at the trail and saw Axel tiredly making his way up it. He was dirty, looked hungry, his clothes were soaked and torn, and he somehow managed to grow a beard.

"Axel?!" Damien exclaimed, as he ran over to his friend.

"I-I want another chance! I-I w-want back in the g-game!" Axel exclaimed.

"Uh... you're a little too late for that." Autumn said.

"Seasons over. Cheek won." Bonnie said. Axel went wide eyed. He looked over at Cheek, who held out the briefcase to show him that what the others had said was true.

"W-what n-n-no! It can't be o-over! I s-swam around in t-the o-ocean for weeks l-l-looking f-for you guys and n-now...-I-I missed I-it?!" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Cheek said, she did feel bad for him.

Axel shook his head, before dropping to his knees and looking at the ground.

"So... who wants to go celebrate?" Fritz asked.

"I do!" Almost everyone replied, before they all started cheering.

Brent once again pulled Cheek into a hug. He was beyond happy for her. He really was. Cheek smiled, as she hugged him back.

"Looks like I'll be buying youdinner tonight." Cheek said, jokingly. Brent shook his head.

"Nope. I'm definitely buying this time." Brent replied. Cheek giggled, before the two kissed once again.

Their kiss was soon interrupted, when the volcano started shaking. Everyone immediately went wide eyed.

"What the *Bleep*?!" Randy exclaimed.

"It's erupting! RUN!" Nightmare yelled, as he took off back down the trail to the bottom.

Everyone screamed as they ran behind him. Lava soon started spewing out of the volcano, covering the sides as it oozed down.

Everyone ran until they finally got to the bottom. Adrian, who had been laying there, started to push himself to his feet, when everyone else came running off of the ramp, trampling him back down to the ground.

"O-ow." Adrian said, before the lava rained down on top of him.

He was completely black, with ninety percent of his fur burnt off.

Everyone else ran off of the island and into the water, trying to swim as far away as they possibly could.

A helicopter had picked Marionette, Ballora, and Nightmare up, and started hovering just above the others.

"A-and with that very shocking turn of events... Cheek picks up the win and a million dollars to go with it." Marionette started, before stopping and taking a deep breath. "What'll happen next season when we return with twenty-two brand new competitors who will all battle it out for the chance to walk away with one million dollars." He continued. "Find out next season when Total... Drama... Fazbear... Returns!" He finished, trying to sound as enthused as possible at the end.

As he did, large balls of lava started raining down over them. The helicopter immedieately took off. Everyone screamed, as they took off swimming, trying to avoid getting killed.

* * *

And that's a wrap on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise! I appreciate everyone who has stuck around reading every week, and hope you have enjoyed the story.

I'm still shocked that I've just finished my third story in my Total Drama series.

Also, the reason I was dead set on finishing the story today is because today is actually the two year anniversary of the day Total Drama Fazbear was posted. Two years! It's hard to believe that I have been working on this series for that long.

I know I did this at the end of last season, but I feel like its necessary. I just want to thank everyone who has read even one chapter in the series. I want to thank everyone that has left reviews and taken part in the elimination ceremonies (A few names I've seen every week for a long time.) And I want to thank everyone that has been supporting the series, even if its only been since the beginning of this season. Thank you. It truly does mean a lot that I was able to come up with a series that so many people have been enjoying the past two years.

It really does make me smile seeing all of the kind reviews and getting all of the kind PMs from fans of the series.

Now moving on from all of that, there are a couple more things I want to talk about before marking this story as complete.

Firstly, I have gone through and counted up every MAIN characters total appearances throughout the series, just because I thought it would be pretty interesting to see.

Now, this only includes appearances were the character was either present in the chapter, or had dialogue. So chapters where a character was mentioned do not count.

Here are the results:

Marionette TDF: 29 TDS: 27 TDFC: 25 = Total: 81

Cheek TDF: 29 TDS: 20 TDFC: 25 = Total: 74

Roxy TDF: 29 TDS: 10 TDFC: 25 = Total: 64

Max TDF: 29 TDS: 17 TDFC: 16 = Total: 62

Freddy TDF: 26 TDS: 15 TDFC: 20 = Total: 61

Randy TDF: 21 TDS: 25 TDFC: 11 = Total: 57

Brent TDF: 22 TDS: 20 TDFC: 11 = Total: 53

Goldie TDF: 18 TDS: 22 TDFC: 12 = Total: 52

Katy TDF: 15 TDS: 18 TDFC: 19 = Total: 52

Foxy TDF: 20 TDS: 21 TDFC: 10 = Total: 51

Chica TDF: 25 TDS: 17 TDFC: 5 = Total: 47

Beth TDF: 17 TDS: 26 TDFC: 2 = Total: 45

Damien TDF: 14 TDS: 26 TDFC: 2 = Total: 42

Krystal TDF: 13 TDS: 14 TDFC: 14 = Total: 41

Bonnie TDF: 16 TDS: 7 TDFC: 13 = Total: 36

Mike TDF: 4 TDS: 5 TDFC: 24 = Total: 33

Springtrap TDF: 18 TDS: 9 TDFC: 6 = Total: 33

Clyde TDF: 23 TDS: 7 TDFC: 2 = Total: 32

Baby TDF: 0 TDS: 4 TDFC: 24 = Total: 28

Adrian TDF: 0 TDS: 1 TDFC: 25 = Total 26

Autumn TDF: 12 TDS: 11 TDFC: 3 = Total: 26

Baxter TDF: 9 TDS: 15 TDFC: 2 = Total: 26

Ballora TDF: 0 TDS: 0 TDFC: 25 = Total: 25

Polly TDF: 10 TDS: 6 TDFC: 7 = Total: 23

Axel TDF: 11 TDS: 5 TDFC: 3 = Total: 19

Buddy TDF: 6 TDS: 5 TDFC: 8 = Total: 19

Rebecca TDF: 0 TDS: 0 TDFC: 19 = Total: 19

Jeremy TDF: 10 TDS: 5 TDFC: 2 = Total: 17

Lizzy TDF: 7 TDS: 5 TDFC: 2 = Total: 14

Teddy TDF: 0 TDS: 1 TDFC: 13 = Total: 14

Bon-Bon TDF: O TDS: 1 TDFC: 11 = Total: 12

Next, just like I do at the end of every season, I want to explain a few things and give you some random and probably useless facts.

Lets start with Adrian. Just like in the previous two seasons where Roxy and Goldie were the main antagonists, Adrian was clearly the main antagonist this season. And the reason he wasn't put in the bottom two is the same reason Goldie and Roxy skipped the bottom two so much. Because he is the main antagonist so he was an important part of the story, and I knew the minute I put him in the bottom two, he would have been voted off.

No, I did not keep making him win because of "Favoritism." Honestly, as much as I like him as a villain, Adrian is not even close to my favorite character. So there was absolutely zero favoritism as to why he made it to the finale. Also, being as main of a villain as he was all season, I figured it would have only been appropriate for him to be defeated in the finale, like Roxy was in the first season.

So, regardless of whether or not you're happy that Cheek won. There's your answer about Adrian.

Next, I have a couple random facts.

1\. I originally planned on bringing Beth back instead of Autumn, and having her arc be having to cope with the loss of both her boyfriend and her sister. But I scrapped it and decided to bring Autumn back instead just because Beth made it all the way to the finale last season, and Autumn hasn't made it past chapter ten.

2\. I originally planned on bringing Moxie and Bonnet back for the finale, but scrapped it because I didn't think it would make much sense.

3\. William the Skull was an on the spot idea I came up with when I was writing the "Deep Sea Diving Disaster" chapter. And I kept him in the story as a running gag for Baby.

4\. I originally planned on having Foxy and Chica's main story arc this season Chica finding out that Foxy's accent is fake and that he isn't really a pirate, but the idea got scrapped when Chica was eliminated so early.

5\. I originally planned for Axel to return and get eliminated for a third time, but I scrapped it when I couldn't find a good place to fit into the story.

Yep, not too many ''interesting'' facts, but hey, they're facts.

And lastly, the ending. Yep, a brand new season did get announced. I will be publishing the preview chapter of Total Drama Fazbear Returns to coincide with this update.

Check it out to get a taste of the new roster and let me know if a brand new season starting from scratch with a brand new cast of characters would interest you. If I get enough interest in it, I will go through with it. If not, well, it'll end up in my scrapped ideas file.

Anyways, that's pretty much all I needed to say. If you stuck around and actually read all of this, thank you. And if not, then I guess you won't be reading this anyways.

But, again, thank you to everyone who has had any interest at all in the series and I hope to see you all next season!

* * *

Marionette and Nightmare were in a cold, dark laboratory somewhere.

Marionette wore a long black robe covering his whole body, except for his face.

The crisped, furless Adrian lay on the cold metal table in the middle of the room.

"So... you're sure if we do this we can prevent a lawsuit?" Marionette asked, Nightmare looked at him and shrugged, before flipping a switch and hitting a series of buttons.

A black, wolf shaped mask was lowered down, covering Adrian's face. The mask was locked down air tight, connecting with the rest of the black suit he was wearing.

The table slowly started returning to an upright position. Once it stopped, the loud breathing from the mask could be heard.

"Marionette, Cheek... did she-" Adrian started, his voice now deep because of the voice box in the mask.

"-She won." Marionette said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adrian yelled, as he looked up at the ceiling.

Marionette chuckled.

"Chill out, loser." He said.


End file.
